Parasite deviendra grand
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Quand la musicienne méprisée et la sportive garçon manqué se rencontrent, elles s'opposent en tout. Mais entre amour, amitié,pleurs, douleur et humiliation, tout peut être bouleversé, même l'ordre des choses. Et les parasites peuvent alors devenir grands.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas encore, nous sommes DEUX auteurs et nous répartissons l'histoire. _

_Il y a donc deux héroïnes et chaque chapitre est écrit d'un point de vue différent, les impairs d'Emi par Tite-Yume (ou Lou) et les pairs de Léna par Cloclo (ou Clo) :D_

_Pour vous faire une plus ample idée,  
><em>

_- Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Départ<strong>

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent contre la fenêtre, sonnant comme un tambour africain dans la savane sauvage. Ma respiration fait des ronds de buée contre la vitre, je me détourne un instant de la lande aride et déserte. Elle s'étend par de-là la barrière délimitant notre jardin, dont l'état montre bien que personne ne prend soin de cette parcelle de terre que nous avons acquis il y de cela sept ans.

Nous sommes arrivés en Angleterre un moi d'août, le 1er août 1984 pour être précise. Nous avions fui la Russie, devenue URSS, pour nous réfugier ici, dans le Yorkshire, cette contrée déserte et perdue au cœur même du Royaume-Uni. Mon père était un journaliste à l'esprit trop ouvert et la plume trop acérée pour être en sécurité sous le régime dur de Staline. Lorsqu'il a reçu l'ordre d'arrestation et la proclamation de son envoi dans un Goulag en Sibérie orientale, il a commandé notre départ imminent. Nous avons quitté notre maison de St Petersburg et fraudé pour sortir de Russie. Le voyage s'est effacé dans ma mémoire, mais le paysage de mon pays est toujours aussi vif dans mon esprit. Les plaines infinies, la neige scintillant sous le soleil froid, l'odeur de sapins et de la terre noire, la musique du vent dans les forêts immenses. Cette musique faible qui résonne encore à mes oreilles me ramène dans le théâtre de mon enfance. J'avais onze ans lorsque je suis partie. Je n'y suis jamais retournée.

Nous avons tous quitté, n'emportant que quelques maigres bagages et aucun des meubles de notre grande maison victorienne, juste des souvenirs de cette autre vie et les pleurs de ma mère. Nous sommes arrivés ici sans argent, nous avons dormis deux nuits dans la gare de Londres, le temps pour mon père de retrouver l'un de ses amis de l'université, Horace Flanagan. Les traits de cette homme jovial se sont effacés, je me souviens juste de sa voix haut perchée et de son rire confiant. Il m'inspira de la crainte, comme tous les étrangers. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur de cet homme, il nous trouva une maison ici, à quelques kilomètres de Haworth dans une bourgade d'une centaine d'habitats. Une maison austère, à moitié mangé par les herbes folles, mais qui nous a permis de reconstruire un foyer. Pourtant, la chaleur qui s'y dégage ne sera jamais la même que celle de l'âtre du salon bleu de Saint Petersburg.

Maman a beaucoup pleuré, elle a pleuré jusqu'à en perdre le goût de la vie. Papa a obtenu par le biais de monsieur Flanagan un poste au commissariat de police de Haworth. Il n'a plus jamais écrit le moindre début d'article et a remboursé à Horace, au prix de restrictions sévères, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. On a peut être arraché mon père à ses chères racines mais pas à ses principes. Nikolaï, mon frère qui a deux ans de plus que moi, a choisi l'autre voie. Au lieu de s'intégrer il est sorti de la masse. Il s'est rebellé contre les regards que nous lançaient les gens dans la rue. Nous étions des étrangers, des communistes, des ennemis. Nous le sommes d'ailleurs toujours. Nikolaï est devenu une sorte de rebelle, si tant est qu'il y en est dans ce coin perdu du monde. Il fume beaucoup trop mais ne touche pas à l'alcool. Maman le fait bien assez pour nous tous. Quant au petit dernier, Piotr, il est né ici, il a de cela trois ans. Il n'a jamais vu la terre noire de Russie, ni entendu le vent dans les sapins courbés par le poids de la neige.

Et moi, Emily Bolkanski, je me suis enfermée dans un monde où il n'existe aucune couleur, aucune odeur. Il n'y a que les notes du piano, les gémissements de mon violon et les mélodies aux milles sensations. J'ai continué la musique, continué mon rêve de devenir une grande violoniste et pianiste, comme l'avait été un jour Natacha Bolkanski, ma mère. Que les méandres de l'alcool ont entraînée dans un univers tortueux coupé de la moindre note de musique. Papa, Illa Bolkanski, a bien essayé de l'en tirer mais sans succès. Elle s'est laissée dériver pour atteindre l'état qui aujourd'hui effraie mon petit frère. J'entends son rire enfermé derrière la porte de la chambre de mes parents et frisonne.

**« Mily !** babille Piotr en secouant mon bras, **Je veux voir maman ! **

**- Pas tout de suite Coco,** je réponds en russe en l'étreignant, **maman dort.**

**- C'est pas vrai !** s'écrie-t-il, **tu l'entends toi aussi ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de voir maman ?**

**- Parce que ce n'est pas maman. »**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. Ce n'est plus que l'ombre du corps de ma mère qui s'abrutit avec de la vodka de l'autre côté du couloir. Son esprit est loin, par de-là les océans. Il est à Vienne où elle a joué dans les plus prestigieux opéras. Et son cœur nous a quittés pour les souvenirs de sa Russie. Sa Russie qui lui a été arraché. Les yeux gris de Piotr me fixe, incrédule, les yeux gris de papa. Je lui souris et caresse sa petite joue blanche.

**« Et si on allait faire un tour plutôt,** je propose, **il ne pleut plus.**

**- D'accord !** fait-il, ravi de quitter l'austère demeure, **et tu m'achèteras des chocolats, hein ?**

**- Évidemment ! »**

Sa petite voix babille en anglais, refusant de parler le russe dont il ne connaît rien aux sonorités. Il n'a aucun accent quand il parle, au contraire de Nikolaï, maman, papa et moi. Il semble être une sorte d'étranger, le symbole de cette vie que nous avons construite tant bien que mal sur la terre aride du Yorkshire. Je descends au premier étage et habille Piotr qui court de joie dans la cuisine. Tout comme moi, il adore la lande. Mais pas de la même manière. Il l'a aimé au premier regard, pas moi. J'ai appris à aimer peu à peu cette terre sèche et rude, ces murs de pierres rêches qui zigzaguent dans la lande. J'ai appris à apprécier les animaux qui se tapissent dans l'herbe folle, les fleurs fragiles et le vent qui hurle. Notre histoire d'amour commence par un refus de la regarder, elle, la lande, cette étrangère. Mais les années passant, elle est devenue mon refuge, ma cachette, pour fuir ce monde et les cris de mère. J'enfile un manteau, indispensable contre ce vent froid. Puis, nous sortons nous perdre dans cette terre hostile.

**« Mily ! Regarde-moi Mily !** cri mon petit frère en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent.

**- Mais je te regarde !** je réplique en marchant à sa suite.** »**

Il écarte les bras, comme pour s'envoler, et son rire danse avec le vent. Je regarde sa tignasse de cheveux châtains, il est le portrait craché de papa. Soudain, il se rapproche de moi et glisse sa petite main dans la mienne, les yeux sérieux : le hameau se dessine à l'horizon. Sa crainte est justifiée. A Derry, nous sommes perçus comme des ennemis, des sales communistes, des russes. Les regards sont mauvais, même à l'encontre d'un enfant de trois ans. J'ignore les passants, qui s'ils le pouvaient nous cracheraient dessus, et entre dans la petite épicerie. Madame Arlen nous jette un coup d'œil mauvais par-dessus son comptoir et balance quelques caramels en échange de ma monnaie. Je reste impassible et entraîne mon frère à l'extérieur. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc et dévorons ensemble les sucreries. Piotr me regarde, débordant d'amour, et se colle contre moi, avide de caresses. J'étreins sa petite silhouette et niche mon nez dans ses cheveux.

**« Je veux pas que tu partes Mily,** geint-il en reniflant.

**- Ce n'est pas pour toujours,** je l'embrasse, **et j'apprendrai plein de tours de magies que je te montrerai à Noël.**

**- Tu feras pleuvoir des bonbons, **écarquille-t-il les yeux.

**- Et pousser des arbres à sucettes !**

**- Emily ?** s'écrit alors une voix, **Emily Bolkanski ? »**

Un visage apparaît l'instant d'après, une chevelure rousse et luxuriante, des yeux d'un vert perçant et des joues constellés de taches de rousseurs. Je reconnais ce visage, celui de ma voisine que je n'ai pas aperçue depuis longtemps. Elle est accompagnée de deux garçons bien bâtis.

**« Tu te souviens de moi ?** continue-t-elle en sautillant comme une folle, **on a joué ensemble pendant un été ! »**

C'était l'été de mon arrivée, juste avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre de Pouldard. L'été suivant on s'est un peu vu mais neuf mois d'éloignement avaient eu raison de notre amitié naissante.

**« Sandra Walgon ! **se présente-t-elle.

**- Oui bien sûr,** je fais sans un sourire.

**- Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? **continue-t-elle avec entrain**, ça fait bien un an !**

**- Deux.**

**- Deux ?** s'exclame-t-elle, nullement refroidie par ma réserve. **Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps de parler mais viens chez moi ce soir, j'organise une fête !**

**- Je ne sais pas, **je fais avec réticence alors qu'un des mecs me regarde d'un œil appréciateur.

**- Tu viendras hein ? Allez… Promis ? **rétorque-t-elle les yeux plein de plaisir, son insistance m'étouffant.

**- Promis, **je réponds dans un souffle en sachant que je tiendrai parole mais n'y resterai pas longtemps.

**- A ce soir alors ! **s'excite-t-elle en rejoignant ses amis, **neuf heures sans faute ! »**

_OoOo_

J'ai renoncé à me coiffer. Mes cheveux blonds comme le miel et courts sont sans cesse dans un doux désordre qui est devenu mon style. Je me suis légèrement maquillée, soulignant le bleu de mes yeux, intense comme les mers du nord. J'ai chaussé des ballerines sombres, un sleam noir qui souligne la finesse de mon corps et un chemisier violet foncé.

**« Tu sors ce soir ?** s'étonne mon père qui entre dans ma chambre.

**- C'est si surprenant ?** je réponds en attrapant Piotr en pyjama qui se jette sur moi.

**- Non… Non… pas du tout,** ment-il.

**- Où est Nikolaï ? **je demande tandis que Piotr joue avec mes boucles d'oreilles.

**- Il est en ville, avec sa bande d'amis je suppose, **grommèle papa.

**- Et maman ?**

**- Elle dort, **son regard gris se voile légèrement.

**- Je voulais lui faire un bisou ! **pleurniche mon frère.

**- Demain tu pourras, **le rassure papa en l'embrassant.

**- Tu piques !** se plaint Piotr alors qu'il le met dans son petit lit, **ta barbe me pique papa !**

**- Bonne nuit Coco, **je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Je t'aime Mily ! **répond-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

**- Je t'adore !** je lui souffle avec tendresse.** »**

Puis, je sors de la chambre que je partage avec Piotr. Notre maison n'est pas assez grande pour nous cinq. Nikolaï ne veut pas de Piotr et je tiens à conserver un peu d'intimité. Entre un jeune adulte qui se shoote tout les soirs et cette adorable bouille d'ange, mon choix a vite été fait. Je dévale les escaliers et jette une veste sur mes épaules pour sortir dans la nuit qui tombe. Ma baguette est, comme toujours, glissée à l'intérieur. Au dehors, seule ma silhouette solitaire se découpe dans le crépuscule. Je me guide au son, comme très souvent, mon ouï est parfaitement aiguisée après des années de musique. Une chanson étouffée me guide jusque devant la maison de Sandra. Les lumières sont allumés et des jeunes chantent dehors. L'odeur désagréable du vomi me bouche les narines, je grimace avant d'entrer dans la demeure à peine plus lumineuse que le jardin.

Les visages sont à moitié mangés par l'obscurité, les corps s'enlacent, les lèvres se cherchent et les regards sont de braise. Les invités sont tous des inconnus, et leurs yeux glissent sur moi sans m'accorder plus d'attention qu'au mobilier. Je reconnais cette sensation qui m'étreint. Je ne la connais que trop bien. C'est ma compagne, ma meilleure amie, celle qui marche dans mes pas. La solitude.

Ici, je suis une étrangère du camp ennemi en ces temps de guerre froide, à Poudlard je suis la raclure, la mauvaise herbe. Celle qu'on évite, parce qu'en première année je ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais, parce que j'étais terrifiée par ce monde si éloigné de ma vie de Russie. Et parce que j'étais une enfant d'apparence fragile et maladive, ils s'en sont pris à moi et au fil des années les mesquineries d'enfants se sont transformées en actes méchants et blessants. Mais je ne pleure plus à cause de ça. Depuis que maman a eu son opération, depuis qu'elle ne peut plus jouer de piano, depuis qu'elle a choisi le chemin des brumes de l'alcoolisme, je ne pleurs plus. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je n'ai pas versé une seule larme. Et ce n'est pas cette futile solitude durant une fête de début septembre qui va me faire craquer.

Une main se glisse sur ma hanche, je frisonne de dégoût à ce contact. Je me dégage mais le garçon aux yeux embués par l'alcool, a la main qui se fait insistante. Je lui lance un regard froid qui le fait éclater de rire.

**« C'est quoi ton nom ?** me demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse qui se veut charmeuse.

**- Enlève ta main,** je réplique.

**- Ben quoi ?** rit-il en penchant son visage vers moi**. Faut se détendre un peu chérie…**

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Allez…, **marmonne-t-il avant de tenter de m'embrasser. **»**

Je me braque et lui balance mon faible poing dans la joue. Il recule, les reflexes ralentis par l'alcool et j'en profite pour m'enfoncer dans la foule. Les gens m'étouffent, je me sens pourtant terriblement éloignés d'eux alors que nos peaux se frôlent. J'aperçois Sandra en train de se faire peloter par deux mecs et ma bouche se tord en un rictus. Qu'est ce que je suis venue faire là par Merlin ? Je tourne les talons. L'air saturé par la transpiration et les relents d'alcool, que je ne connais que trop bien, me serre la poitrine. Ce n'est que lorsque je déboule au dehors que je peux enfin prendre une profonde inspiration. Je fais le reste du chemin en courant, ne m'autorisant à marcher normalement que lorsque ma maison est en vue. Je m'assoie sur le porche, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle puis rentre sans bruit. Papa est assoupi devant la télé. Un programme défile sous ses yeux alourdis de sommeil.

**« Déjà de retour ? **

**- Oui, **je fais sans autre explication avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa barbe naissante**, tu n'es pas fatigué ? Va te coucher.**

**- Je devrais,** murmure-t-il me laissant comprendre qu'il n'a pas le courage d'affronter ma mère et son monde bancal.

**- Bonne nuit papa.**

**- Fais de beaux rêves mon ange, **me répond-t-il.** »**

L'escalier grince sous mon pas pourtant léger mais nul autre bruit ne survient. Je me démaquille lentement, et sourit à mon reflet, dévoilant mes dents du bonheur qui n'ont pas la chance d'être montrer trop souvent. Je me glisse ensuite dans ma chambre, les rayons de lune filtrent à travers les rideaux, se déposant sur le visage endormi de Piotr. Sa respiration paisible berce l'air et je me penche par-dessus son berceau pour lui caresser ses boucles. Je plonge sous mes draps et enfonce mon nez dans l'oreiller pour oublier cette soirée rapide et nulle. Le sommeil m'assomme en un instant.

_OoOo_

**« Encore Mily ! Encore,** applaudit Piotr.

**- La même ?** je demande alors qu'il secoue énergiquement sa petite tête. **»**

Je repose mes doigts sur les touches blanches et m'immerge dans mon univers. Mes mains dansent sur le clavier et la musique, légère et douce, s'échappe de l'instrument comme par magie, pour tourbillonner dans la pièce. Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon petit frère. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant, cet instant où la corde reliant mon cœur et mon âme vibre. Libérant son chant d'harmonie. Je ne suis jamais aussi bien que lorsque je joue. Lorsque la mélodie s'échappe du piano ou que le violon gémit. Mes émotions se déversent dans la musique et je souris. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le silence reprend ses droits et j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

**« Mily,** souffle Piotr avec sérieux**, tu joues très bien !**

**- Merci Coco, **je ri devant sa mine d'adulte si semblable à celle de papa.

**- Emily ? Piotr ? **

**- Nikolaï ! **s'écrit mon petit frère en voyant débarquer notre aîné.

**- Salut l'asticot ! **répond l'interpellé en faisant attrapant au vol Piotr**. Tu es prêtes Emi ?**

**- Je peux venir ! **demande l'enfant.

**- Évidemment ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes valises sont descendues. Je jette un coup d'œil critique à Nikolaï, ses cheveux blonds sont un peu trop longs et sa carcasse décharnée manque sérieusement de musculation mais son regard gris est net et franc. Il est clean. Papa klaxonne et l'instant d'après, nous sommes entassés dans la petite voiture rouge. La lande défile sous mes yeux, le ciel bleu illumine cette journée que je ne pourrais pas passer à gratter mon violon ou courir avec Piotr entre la rocaille et les arbres. Mon petite frère babille tranquillement dans son coin et je m'immerge dans l'ambiance familiale où le membre manquant croupi dans une chambre, en compagnie de sa deuxième bouteille de la journée.

_OoOo_

**« Pourquoi tu dois partir Mily !** pleur Piotr, son nez plein de morve contre mon cou. **Je veux pas moi !**

**- Je rentre bientôt, **je fais en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage humide de larmes. **Ce n'est pas si loin Noël…**

**- Allez mon chéri, laisse partir ta sœur, **souffle mon père, **le train va partir sans elle sinon.**

**- Mily! **hurle-t-il tandis que Nikolaï le détache de moi. **Milyyyy !**

**- Je t'aime mon ange, **je lui réponds avant d'étreindre papa et mon grand frère.

**- Montre leurs à ces anglais de quel bois ce chauffe une Bolkanski, **me sourit mon père dans un hélant d'amour.

**- Fais-nous honneur Emi ! **me lance Nikolaï en m'étreignant avec force**. Ne t'en fais pas je vieille sur Piotr, **me souffle-t-il à l'oreille pour me rassurer**. Maman ne lèvera pas la main sur lui. Et toi sois forte, d'accord ?**

**- Promis ! »**

Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tout comme lui et papa. Les cris de Piotr me serrent le cœur tandis que je monte dans le premier compartiment. Ses yeux gris sont noyés dans ses larmes et ses bras se tendent dans ma direction. Je leurs envoie des baisers et dévoile mes dents du bonheur. Elles ne réapparaîtront pas avant longtemps. L'instant d'après le Poudlard express démarre et ma main s'agite avec tristesse sans pour autant déclencher des pleurs. Je rentre la tête dans le train et les regards hostiles se braquent vers moi.

Un visage m'apparaît parmi les autres qui ricanent. Je reconnais sans mal ce regard vert et ces cheveux bruns. Cindy Spencer, miss popularité pour plus de détails. Sa voix aigue me crispe et son sourire mesquin me brûle la pupille. **« Bon retour Bolkanski ! » **me susurre-t-elle avec suffisance. La porte du compartiment se referme brutalement sur mon visage posé et je détourne les yeux de leurs rires pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur le wagon à bagages.

**« Emi !** s'écrit une voix alors que je referme la porte.

**- Salut Harold !** je réponds en me jetant dans ses bras. **On ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois !**

**- J'ai prévu de la lumière et des provisions cette fois-ci,** continue mon meilleur ami avec un clin d'œil.

**- Et j'ai apporté un jeu d'échec, **je fais en ouvrant mon sac en bandoulière pour en sortir l'objet. **Prêt à mordre la poussière ?** **»**

Ses yeux bruns répondent d'eux-mêmes, pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes. Il éventre un paquet de bonbons tandis que je m'installe sur la couverture posée à même le sol. C'est un jeu d'échec version moldu, sans rien de cette magie qu'il déteste. Harold n'a jamais voulu être un sorcier, il me le répète bien assez souvent. Une fois Pouldlard fini, il deviendra physicien et travaillera pour la Nasa. Et je sais qu'il le sera un jour, ses capacités sont immenses, bien que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Il a le potentiel et ne travaille que pour ça au lieu d'apprendre des sortilèges. Harold Brontey est mon meilleur ami, ou devrai-je dire mon seul ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans, depuis ce jour où j'ai chaussé le Choixpeau et entendu le nom de ma maison qui est aussi la sienne. Serdaigle.

Je ne savais dire que quelques mots d'anglais et avec un accent si prononcé qu'il provoquait des rires railleurs. Lui il a adoré ça, il croyait du haut de ces onze ans que je venais d'une autre planète comme les héros de ses séries préférées. Il était, lui aussi, l'objet des moqueries des autres, parce qu'il était fan de Star Treck et avait la coupe de Spok son héro, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un sorcier, parce qu'il méprisait sa baguette, parce qu'il a tendu la main vers le petit être méprisé que j'étais. Dans toute école, il y a les rebuts, les mal-aimés, les méprisables. Ici, à Pouldard, c'est nous deux. On nous a assigné ce rôle, et toute l'école est finalement soulagée de notre présence. Comparée à nous, même une grosse, boutonneuse et stupide fille se sent mieux. « Ouf ! se dit-elle, je suis meilleure que ces deux là ! ». Ça rassure les gens qu'il y est toujours pire que soi.

Nous sommes les parasites qu'ils s'amusent à tenter d'écraser. Et je m'en accommode fort bien, le tempérament joueur de Spok (le surnom d'Harold depuis qu'il a repris la coupe de son héro durant toute notre première année), nos discussions et son amitié sont les seules choses dont j'ai besoin. A Pouldard, je considère qu'il y a trois sortes d'individus : les adultes -comprenant les profs, Rusard et Dumbledore- Harold et moi, et tous les autres. Nos ennemis.

**« J'ai reçu ta carte des Etats-Unis,** je lance tandis que je déplace mon pion blanc sur l'échiquier. **Tu y as fais des rencontres ?**

**- Oui !** **Un professeur de sciences à la retraite !** s'enflamme Harold, **il est passionnant… Il a été consultant à la Nasa et m'a promis de me trouver une place l'année prochaine à l'université d'Harvard !**

**- C'est génial,** je réponds non sans un pincement au cœur. **Et qu'en disent tes parents ?**

**- Mon père tu le connais, depuis que je lui ai dit que je ne serai jamais un sorcier il me parle à peine mais maman a contacté mon oncle qui habite dans le Maine pour savoir s'il pourrait m'accueillir le temps de mes études ! Je suis au septième ciel, **s'exclame-t-il tout sourire avant de me demander.** Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ?**

**- Pas grand-chose, **je murmure en le voyant bouger son cavalier**, je me suis occupée de Piotr et je suis allée un peu en ville avec Nikolaï. J'ai aussi réussi à jouer le solo pour violon de Vivaldi !**

**- Et tu as envoyé ta lettre au conservatoire de Londres ? **me sonde-t-il.

**- Tu sais…,** je baisse les yeux,** je suis pas sûre que…**

**- Emi,** s'exclame-t-il en me tendant un caramel au beurre salé**, tu as un don pour la musique. Tu mérite le meilleur quoi qu'en dises ces abrutis de sorciers !**

**- Merci Spok,** je souris.

**- Je t'en pris Princesse, et fais le ! **fait-il en reprenant ce surnom qu'il m'avait donné lorsqu'il était fan de Star War. **D'ailleurs cette année -puisque c'est notre dernière année- il faut marquer les esprits ! Reverser l'ordre des choses !**

**- Ah bon ? **je fais sans entrain en me resservant un caramel.** Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour montrer qu'on est bien meilleurs qu'eux Emi ! Les écraser de notre supériorité qu'ils ignorent ! »**

Je hausse les épaules, j'ai fini par m'habituer à me méfier, à considérer tout le monde comme un ennemi avant tout autre chose, à me faire enfermer depuis la deuxième année hors des compartiments m'obligeant à squatter celui à bagages, à subir toutes les autres saloperies auxquelles je vais encore goûter dans les mois qui viennent.

**« Quel intérêt,** je soupire.

**- Parce ce que c'est à notre tour de devenir les maîtres de Pouldard ! **s'enflamme-t-il avant de bouger sa reine noire et lâcher avec triomphe**, échec et mat Emi !**

**- Comment t'as fa… **je commence en analysant sans comprendre l'échiquier.

**- Cette année Princesse,** me coupe-t-il en ébouriffant ma tignasse blonde, **nous allons devenir populaires ! »**

Malgré mon scepticisme, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à mon meilleur ami, maigrichon, haut d'1m69, qui veut s'élever contre une masse d'élèves déterminée à nous réduire au silence. On dirait David contre Goliath. Une pensée me traverse alors que j'éclate de rire : ça va pas être de la tarte mais… après tout…

Je n'ai rien à perdre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, que pensez-vous de cette première héroïne et de son entourage ? :D Vos avis sont toujours utiles ou réconfortants !^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou** à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ;)_

_**Merci** beaucoup aux reviewseurs du premier chapire, on **espère** que cet élan se tarira pas par la suite ^^_

_Tout de **suite** pour vos beaux yeux, **Lena** Gonzales ! L'opposé d'Emily en quelques sortes._

_Pour ceux que ça interresse, sur notre **blog** dont l'adresse est dans notre **profil**, les **bios** **détaillées** des **personnages** sont mises en ligne._ _Pour pas vous perdre et **mieux** les **connaitre** ;p_

_Sur ce :_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Putain de Catalogue<strong>

Au son du ballon qui rebondit, implacable contre le sol cimenté, je zigzague entre eux, fais une manœuvre, trompe, glisse à droite puis à gauche, puis j'accélère, le sang battant à mes tympans, et je saute, tendant les mains vers le ciel. Un petit geste de ma main droite, un frémissement des doigts et le ballon ocre s'élève. Panier !

**-Et elle marque ! **s'écrie Bartolome en me présentant son poing.

**-Encore, **ajoutais-je, avec un clin d'œil, en faisant ricocher mon poing contre le sien.

S'ensuit une poigné de main et d'un coup d'épaules virile notre marque de fabrique. Celle des gagnants ! Bartolome, avec ses cheveux bruns, très courts et son regard vert anis aussi pétillant que moqueur, se retourne vers Damian et Estevan.

Le premier a un air grognon, bien repris par ses yeux vert mélèze. Le second, plus grand que nous tous, aussi bien entaille qu'en âge, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans et de son bon mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, il arbore un sourire de bon perdant, sage et plein de félicité… L'ange de la famille ! Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi sa femme est plus prude qu'une nonne et qu'il est bénévole dans une association qui vise à vacciner les africains. Il part au moins quatre mois chaque année, là-bas, mais le reste du temps, il est pédiatre à Londres. Il adore les enfants, la famille et connait les dates d'anniversaires de tout le monde, même du facteur. Voilà, mon plus grand frangin dans toute sa béatitude et sa grandeur ! Un cracmol qui assure dans le monde moldu et qui fait la fierté de nous tous. Il est le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir les cheveux noir encre et a une tignasse frisée et châtain impeccablement coiffée. Il tient ça de notre mère elle avait elle aussi une longue chevelure châtain mais tout à fait lisse. Et de très beaux yeux bleus. Pour ce que je m'en rappelle. Elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans et je sens son souvenir devenir flou. Petit à petit. Tout doucement. Ça ne fait pas mal, ça ne blesse pas… le temps l'use mais je me souviens envers et contre tout que je l'aimais et qu'elle m'aimait. Et au fond, qu'elle ait les yeux bleus ou noirs, que ses cheveux soient bouclés ou non, ça ne vaut rien. Et y penser ne me fait pas pleurer, au contraire, j'ai envie de me battre pour elle, de sourire à la vie et de lui survivre ! Et je suis en bonne voie !

Damian n'est mon ainé d'un an seulement. L'année dernière, il était encore à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle, pour me chercher des noises, me faire des croches-pattes dans les couloirs et être mon adversaire aux matches de Quidditch. C'était batte contre batte, à celui qui mord la poussière ! Et souvent, je gagnais haut la main ! Une fois, je l'ai même assommé ! J'étais très fière de moi et je n'ai même pas essayé de le cacher. Il est toujours celui contre qui je me bats, avec qui des disputes éclatent et contre qui la compétition est permanente. Il est le plus musclé de mes frères, il a une grosse touffe de cheveux noirs bouclés qui préside sur sa tête toujours plus prétentieuse. Il veut devenir auror, ce qui m'échappe assez puisqu'il est loin de vouloir répandre la paix dans le Monde… mais les contradictions de pensées et d'actes, Damian, ça le connait !

Et le meilleur pour la fin, mon gros nounours –il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça ! Il est le seul de mes frères à ne pas avoir le corps athlétique et à avoir de bonnes joues. Mais ça le rend tellement adorable que j'en connais plus d'une qui fondent devant sa petite bouille qui le rajeunit d'au moins cinq ans. Sachant qu'il à vingt-et-un ans, on peut dire qu'il a l'air plus jeune que moi… en plus, il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. C'est mon équipier, mon copain de jeu. Avec lui, j'écrase tout le monde parce qu'on a nos manœuvres, nos techniques, nos bluffs. C'est celui qui est le plus protecteur avec moi. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais un béguin monstre pour notre voisin et pour la saint valentin, je lui avais envoyé une lettre. Il est venu me la déchirer juste devant moi. J'ai eu tellement le cœur brisé que pour me venger, je lui ai cassé le nez… et ben, Bartolome y a rajouté sa droite ! Alors que Damian était écroulé de rire toute la journée en y repensant et qu'Estevan nous moralisait, concernant le respect de l'autre et l'amour des crevettes roses. Bartolome, lui, est architecte.

**-Alors, vous en revoulez ? **leur jette Bartos, un air de défi collé à sa figure ronde.

**-C'est ça, fous-toi de notre gueule, mais tu vas voir, maintenant, c'est fini de faire mumuse, on va vous foutre la raclée de votre vie ! **réplique Damian, le regard flamboyant, le corps déjà prêt à foncer dans le tas. **Allez, Bibi, on se bouge ! J'en ai marre de perdre à cause de toi qui leur donne tout le temps la balle ! **se plaint-il avec un coup d'œil accusateur à Estevan.

**-On ne joue pas pour gagner, **répète Estevan.

L'une de ses grandes phrases qu'il nous sert à chaque fois qu'il fait n'importe quoi avec nous qui se conclu par une défaite ou une victoire. Mais le plus fort c'est surement qu'il nous la lance même quand c'est lui qui gagne ! Damian me lance un regard désespéré, mêlé de reproche, l'air de dire « t'as vu avec quoi, je joue ? C'est facile de gagner dans ces conditions ! ». Oui, c'est sûr, que coller le mauvais joueur par excellence avec un grand esprit, c'est pas une super idée… ça a toujours fait des étincelles !

**-On joue pour quoi, alors ? Se muscler les phalanges ? **lançais-je avant de pouffer moi-même de ma blague.

Devant moi, un mur d'incompréhension consternée se forme. Mais j'ai l'habitude, personne ne comprend jamais mon humour. A part, Bartos et Douglas… ah, mon Douglas, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque !

**-Magdalena ! **m'appelle mon père, sur le seuil de la porte de notre petite maison de ville.

Le genre de maison qui ressemble à la centaine d'autres qui l'entourent, les barrières de jardin collées les unes autres aux autres. Un étage chacune, un petit garage pour la voiture, une piscine gonflable laissant sa marque sur la pelouse mêlée aux graviers ou un panier de basket mural, juste à côté de la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Une maison tout à fait banale mais qui nous suffit largement, famille nombreuse mais qui n'avons pas besoin d'espace, plus souvent en sortie qu'autre chose entre Poudlard et le boulot des autres –sans compter Estevan qui ne vit plus ici depuis des années. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'argent. Mon père s'occupe de la pelouse du stade de football Londonien. Il est moldu. Ma mère était la sorcière de la famille, ce qui a causé un grand vide dans la famille… mon père devant assumer l'entrée de moi et Damian à Poudlard, seul, et Bartos qui n'était qu'en deuxième année. Estevan l'a beaucoup épaulé, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, bien trop modeste pour ça.

**-Quoi ? **

**-A ton avis ? Tu vas pas aller au lycée à pieds et le train part bientôt ! **grommelle-t-il.

**-J'arrive ! **le prévins-je.

Je saute dans les bras de Bartos qui me rend mon étreinte et je lui promets de gagner tous mes matches de Quidditch. Puis, je me dirige vers Estevan qui se met presque à genoux pour me serrer contre lui… bon, ok, je suis beaucoup plus petite mais je fais quand même un mètre soixante-neuf ! Et demi ! Et je me retourne enfin vers Damian qui arbore un air renfrogné.

**-Vous avez perdu par forfait, **me déclare-t-il, boudeur.

**-Remercie plutôt le Poudlard Express d'être prévu pour onze heures et demi, ou t'aurais pas compris ce qui t'arrivais que je t'aurais déjà enfilé une vingtaines de paniers, Dam-Dam ! **répliquais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Revois tes lancés francs pour ce Noël !**

**-Va te faire !**

Je vais rejoindre mon père qui a déjà descendu mes valises et me demande de l'aider à les porter à notre petite Volkswagen beige. Je me retourne une dernière fois Estevan et Bartos me regardent encore Damian fixe ses chaussures. Ils vont me manquer. Tous. Et Papa.

xOxOx

On rentre enfin dans la Grande Salle, trempés. Moi et Douglas sommes en plein délire, étouffés dans un profond fou-rire et à chaque fois, on en rajoute une couche en racontant une autre connerie liée à la précédente. Jared appelle ça « le cercle plus grotesque que vicieux ». Jared et ses grands mots… D'ailleurs, celui-ci parle avec Owen et Allan qui triture sa Gameboy dans sa poche, je le sais.

On est évidemment les derniers arrivés et les regards qu'on nous lance sont assez variables. La plupart de ceux masculins sont goguenards et rieurs, amusés. La plupart des regards féminins sont agacés, irrités, excédés, méprisants et hautains, tout en gardant cette touche de mièvrerie suave portée à Jared.

Car oui, mon meilleur ami, cette espèce de mannequin, est le beau mec par excellence, à Poudlard. Bon, il est loin d'être le seul mais d'après les filles, il est celui qui dégage le plus de magnétisme avec ses beaux cheveux noirs et ses yeux noir profond, son corps fin et aux épaules larges bien qu'il ne pratique, comme sport, que celui de ne pas dormir pendant les cours. Ce qui, en soit, est déjà crevant, je veux bien l'admettre ! Seulement, manque de pot pour ces cruches, Jared n'est pas du tout intéressé… mais quand je dis pas intéressé, c'est pas intéressé ! Autant les sentiments et les relations sérieuses le gonflent, autant le sexe… le gonfle encore plus ! Il reste poli face aux avances tout sauf subtiles de ces filles mais il n'en demeure pas moins indifférent, implacable et froid. C'est arrivé qu'une bande de pintades gloussantes l'ait suivie du saut du lit jusqu'au couché, et ce sans décrocher un seul instant de ces talons ! Et lui, patient mais blasé, n'a rien fait pour essayé de les décrocher mais ne leur a pas porté un seul regard… il s'est contenté de vivre sa journée, comme s'il n'y avait pas cet amas de niaiserie scotché à ses basques. J'avoue, c'est très fort ! J'en aurais assommé la moitié, moi, à sa place… faut dire, je ne risque pas d'être à sa place !

C'est pas que je sois franchement laide. En soit, je suis même plutôt belle. Mais je suis un peu un mec dans un corps de femme. Ouais, je sais, dis comme ça, ça fait flipper, pourtant c'est la vérité ! Je ne peux pas tenir plus d'un quart d'heure avec du maquillage ou du vernis. D'ailleurs, je me ronge les ongles toute la sainte journée. Jusqu'à ma démarche, je suis un mec… le jour où vous me verrez en train de remuer du cul comme un top modèle c'est que j'aurais un pantalon trop serré. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver puisque je ne suis qu'en baggui déchiré –à force d'engendrer des bastons à tous les coins de Poudlard -, des tee-shirts très amples ou des polos, des sweet à capuche et des baskets à moitié déchiquetées. Les fringues, c'est loin d'être ma passion… je prends toujours la première tenue qui me vient sous la main. Et je vis assez mal de devoir me trimbaler dans la jupe de l'uniforme toute la semaine… j'ai fait une pétition pour autoriser le port du pantalon, en Troisième Année. Ya eu deux signatures la mienne et celle de Tonks. Mais Tonks, ça compte pas vraiment… quand on est aussi maladroite, on aime jamais tellement les jupes. Bref, je suis pas féminine et ne désire pas l'être ! Plutôt crever quand je vois où en sont menées celles qui se disent « filles jusqu'au bout de mes ongles manucurés… hihihi ». J'en suis même allergique. Aux filles, j'entends. Je ne peux pas me les encadrer, je ne les supporte pas, elles me filent de l'urticaire… c'est physique, je ne peux tout simplement pas échanger deux mots avec elles ou les regarder sans que je n'ai envie de leur filer une bonne droite. Belles ou moches, grandes ou petites, grosses ou maigres comme une batte de Quidditch, souriante ou non, intelligente ou conne comme Cindy Spencer… elles me rendent toutes dingue ! Et c'est plus que réciproque. C'est dire comme je vis un martyr dans mon dortoir !

Alors, qu'avec les mecs, le courant passe beaucoup mieux. En fait, ils me considèrent tous comme un membre de leurs rangs… pour eux, je suis un mec comme eux, ni plus, ni moins, mais surtout pas moins ! Faut dire je les écrase au Quidditch et que je me suis battue avec la moitié d'entre eux… en en envoyant autant à l'infirmerie que moi, j'y suis souvent allongée. J'y ai même un lit réservée par l'infirmière qui est surement la personne de l'espèce femelle que je préfère ici. A Poudlard, on en oublie presque que je suis une fille… je serais tentée de dire, à mon plus grand plaisir, mais ça n'aide pas dans les relations amoureuses. Car oui, ok, je n'ai pas la fibre féminine mais j'ai souvent des béguins qui m'arrivent d'on ne sait où et comme je ne suis pas le genre à rester dans l'ombre, éplorée, je m'enfile les râteaux. A trop me considérer comme un mec, ceux-ci ont l'impression franchement désagréable que s'ils sortaient avec moi, ils se découvriraient gays. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Jared et Allan se dirigent tout de suite vers leur table de Serdaigle, tandis que Douglas et Owen avancent vers celle de Poufsouffle. J'échange un dernier regard complice avec Douglas et lance un clin d'œil à Allan avant de me ramener vers Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. Sur mon trajet menant au bout de la table où sont ceux de mon année, j'échange des poignées de mains avec les trois quarts des garçons de ma maison. Enfin, je m'assois à la place à côté d'un blond super craquant qui m'a filé un râteau l'année dernière, vers Noël.

**-Toujours à la bourre, Lena ! **me salue Conrad.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé, vieux ? **répliquais-je, en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

**-Quasi rien. Le seul truc de cool c'est un gamin qui avait tellement les pétoches qu'il en a gerbé sur les godasses de McGo, **me dit-il, moqueur, tandis que toute la table aux environs rit à ce souvenir. **Devine sa maison !**

**-Serpentard ! **annonçais-je, le plus fort possible, en espérant que cette table m'entende.

**-Et non… ouais, on sait, c'est deg ! C'est un p'tit Serdaigle, **m'apprend Sean. **Ah, ceux-là, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils seront derniers aux matches de Quidditch, cette année !**

Ce qui est bien avec les mecs, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune prise de tête. Ceux qui me collent des râteaux, n'y pensent déjà plus le lendemain et ils agissent exactement de la même manière avec moi comme avec un pote, quoi. C'est un peu pareil pour ceux avec qui je me bastonne, à tout bien y réfléchir…

Charlie Weasley, capitaine de notre équipe depuis cette année et attrapeur depuis la Deuxième année, lance un regard désapprobateur à Sean. Il n'est pas compétitif et n'apprécie pas d'entendre des joueurs rabaisser les équipes adverses.

**-Moi, je suis prête à parier qu'on remportera la coupe ! **déclarais-je, la voix portante dans toute la salle, en me levant et en montant sur les bancs.

Par contre, moi, je suis compétitive comme personne ! Je joue pour l'amour du sport mais je préfère largement gagner que perdre ! Ce pourquoi je ne dépenserais jamais assez d'effort pour ça, je suis prête à toutes les douleurs et dangers mais je ne tolère pas de louper un tir ou une balle, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais je veux gagner sans triche et sans coups bas, à la loyale… comme si j'avais besoin de truquage pour gagner haut la main ! Je ne suis pas une Serpentard, moi !

**-Ouais ! **m'appui Conrad en montant à son tour sur le banc, bientôt suivi de Sean et deux-trois autres joueurs de notre équipe.

**-Pas vrai, Cap'taine ? **lançais-je à Charlie.

**-Ouais…, **marmonne-t-il, gêné par notre prestation, se forçant à sourire.

-**Ah ouais ? **s'écrie Stendford, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, en se levant à son tour sur son bout, à l'autre bout de la salle. **Non mais regardez-moi, ces bouffondors ! Ils se croient tellement supérieurs mais qui s'est pris la déculotté de sa vie, l'an passé ? **lance-t-il, triomphal, à sa table entière.

Aussitôt des applaudissements et des brimades pour ma maison retentissent le long de la table des verts-et-argent. Je vois du coin de l'œil McGonagall, furieuse, être retenue par Dumby, à la table des professeurs.

**-On est arrivés troisième, pauvre nul ! Ton capitaine doit bien s'en rappeler puisqu'il a gagné de justesse la deuxième place en truquant nos balais ! **accusais-je en jetant un regard provocateur à Handon qui me lorgne d'un œil noir, à deux doigts de monter sur son banc lui aussi.

**-Ouais, Handon, t'es qu'une tapette… ! ** commence à crier Conrad, goguenard.

**-Ca suffit, oui ! **hurle finalement McGo. **Où vous croyez-vous, exactement ? A la foire aux dragons ? Rasseyez-vous immédiatement ! Quant à vous, Collins, Barley, Strefur et, surtout, vous, Gonzalez ! **insiste-t-elle en me pointant d'un doigt tremblant d'indignation, **Je suis bien gentille de ne pas vous coller toute la semaine ! Ayant été en retard –comme tout le temps, jeune fille- je vous conseillerez de faire profil bas, pour une fois ! **

Grommelant et grinçant des insultes pour les Serpentard, on se rassoit. Je croise le regard de Jared qui, à la table des Serdaigle, me fixe d'un air sévère. Bah quoi ? J'ai jamais pu voir ces Serpentard… et ce satané Jeremy Handon… un jour, que Merlin soit béni, mais je vais me le faire !

xOxO

**-Sérieux, Lena, allez, dis-moi ! Comment je peux faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? **me demande pour la millième fois Douglas.

**-Oui, dis-lui, à la fin ! Yen a marre de l'entendre parler que de sa midinette…, **râle Allan, marchant à nos côtés, la tête plongé dans un journal de Hight Tech publié aux U.S.A.

**-La ferme ! **s'énerve Douglas, vexé.

**-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Mais t'es une fille, bon sang ! **

**-J'ai rien demandé, moi, faites pas chier ! **m'indignais-je.

**-La seule fille qui veut bien nous approcher est un vrai mec ! **se plaint Douglas, grincheux. **J'me demande bien pourquoi tu viens pas pisser dans nos toilettes !**

C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais essayé, pensais-je en me revoyant, à onze ans, tenter de viser la pissotière… seulement, voilà, cette garce de Dame Nature m'a pas fourni les bons outils ! J'ai essayé une fois mais pas deux !

**-Tes lacets, Lena ! **me fait une voix dans mon dos.

Romuald Figures. Le prof de Quidditch de l'école mais aussi celui qui s'occupe du club d'Entretient Musculaire et Athlétique. Dont je fais partie, bien sûr. Il me dépasse en me jetant un regard amusé et… si sexy ! Ce mec c'est une bombe ! Et faut le voir en train voler sur son balai… Il me fait craquer depuis ma Quatrième et j'ai même essayé de l'inviter au bal, il y a deux ans. Il m'a gentiment –mais fermement !- envoyer balader. Alors qu'il n'est même pas marié ! Ça craint !

**-A vos ordres ! **raillais-je, tout en jetant un sort sur mes baskets pour qu'elles se lassent toutes seules.

**-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pas de magie dans les couloirs, **m'apprend-il, toujours souriant, avant de pénétrer dans une salle pour je-ne-sais quoi faire.

**-Qu'il est beau ! **m'écriais-je.

**-J'ai toujours dit que t'étais un mec… mais un mec pédé, ce qui est très fort pour une nana ! **lâche Douglas.

On échange un regard avant d'éclater de rire tandis que Jared, Owen et Allan pressent le pas pour éviter qu'on ne s'accroche à eux afin de nous retenir de tomber, tant on se marre. La dernière fois, je m'étouffais de rire, j'ai perdu l'équilibre dans les escaliers et j'ai essayé de me rattrapé à Owen. Du coup, lui et moi on s'est dévalé les escaliers, genre sac à patates et on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Depuis, il a une peur bleue des escaliers et s'accroche tout le temps à la rampe en les descendant –et même en les montant ! Faut dire, Owen a peur de tout… du noir, du silence, des araignées, des serpents –dont les Serpentard, bien sûr !-, de la nuit, des inconnus, des champignons, des Dragées Surprises, des Chaudrons… il a, en prime, des allergies innombrables, doublée d'une claustrophobie ahurissante et d'un vertige qui le prend même parfois quand il est assis sur une chaise trop haute ! En plus de ça, il est d'une paranoïa incroyable ! Il ne fait confiance à rien ni personne, suspecte des poisons dans chaque aliment qu'il mange, trouve toujours qu'il n'y a pas assez de verrous aux portes et pense qu'il peut attraper une insolation sous un arbre alors qu'il pleut et qu'on est en Angleterre ! Il pourrait surement sortir avec des filles plutôt jolies avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux courts et châtains, bien qu'il soit pâle comme un fantôme et maigrichon comme mon auriculaire… le truc c'est qu'à l'approche d'une fille, il prend ses jambes à son cou ! Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il se cachait de sa sœur d'un an de moins que lui qui voulait lui demander si Jared accepterait de la déflorer –cette fille est légèrement… spéciale-, il était accroupie entre deux bancs des gradins pendant l'un de nos entrainements de Quidditch. Quand je l'ai découvert et que j'ai explosé de rire, il a pris la tête du moldu qui voit un fantôme et s'est barré en criant. Il m'a tout de suite charmée ! C'était en Quatrième Année.

Toujours dans mon fou-rire partagé avec Doug', je me sens bousculée par un type à la coupe très spéciale qui court comme un dératé, accompagné d'une blonde qui me dit vaguement quelque chose… Il fallut que la blonde tourne sa tête en arrière et que je voie son visage plutôt joli pour comprendre qu'il s'agit d'Emily Bolkanski et d'Harold Brontey. Elle bouscule à son tour Owen qui fait un bond de deux mètres de haut de surprise et de terreur. Bolkanski et Brontey sont les souffre-douleurs de l'école. Tout le monde leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Leur pourrir la vie est un peu LE loisir par excellence à Poudlard. Même ceux qui ne sont pas populaires, et qui sont aussi ridiculiser par les élèves qui font la loi dans l'école, les maltraitent avec gaieté, comme pour se venger de leur propre situation. Personnellement, je ne leur ai jamais parlé. J'ai bien essayé de faire la conversation à Brontey, après tout il est dans mon année et je me suis retrouvée plus d'une fois dans sa classe, mais il m'a jeté à chaque fois un regard en biais, comme les hiboux, avant de m'ignorer. Quant à Bolkanski, rien que le fait que ce soit une fille me refroidit…

**-Et merde…, **grogne l'une des filles qui, visiblement, les poursuivaient. **Ils perdent rien pour attendre, ces bouseux !**

Mon fou-rire s'est éteint, de même que pour Douglas qui regarde cette bande pimbêches, béatement. Cindy Spencer et ses acolytes manucurés. Elles m'avaient manquées, ces cruches… c'est fou ! Cette pétasse est dans mon dortoir et j'ai dû lui balancer mon poing dans sa gueule de brune siliconée au moins une fois par mois, depuis notre Première année. Cependant, ici, à Poudlard, elle fait la loi, tout le monde est à ses pieds, parce qu'elle est la meilleure de notre promo et est aussi la plus canon. Et je suis bien la seule à lui cracher au visage… ce qui m'a valu mon lot de coups-bas venant de cette sale garce !

**-Lena, tes vacances se sont… ? **ronronne-t-elle en m'apercevant.

**-Va te faire foutre !**

**-Je comprends, **dit-elle alors que ses copines me foudroient du regard, en me détaillant de la tête au pied avec mépris. **Je sais que nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été florissants mais je veux que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases…**

**-Gné ? **fis-je, le nez froncé. **Ya pas marqué « deux neurones et trois-quarts », ici, **dis-je en désignant mon front, **Va plutôt draguer le Calamar ou je te refais la face ! Viens, Doug !**

**-Salut, Cindy…, **bave celui-ci avec un air d'admirateur fanatique.

Je l'embarque violemment de mauvaise humeur. Cette fille est vraiment gonflée de venir me sortir son discours Peace&Love alors qu'elle était la première à me coller de la morve de Troll à la place de mon dentifrice ! Sale garce ! Et puis, en plus, elle fait rêver des pauvres mecs qui n'ont rien demandé… mon regard s'attarde sur Douglas. Pesant plus de cent kilos et pas spécialement bien petit, je suis certaine que vous êtes amènes à imaginer sa silhouette. Il n'est pas ce qu'on appellerait un sex symbol dans un corps parfait digne de la plus réputée boîte de mannequinat. Les filles lui portent toutes ce regard entre le dégoût, le dédain et l'indifférence. Et il en souffre derrière ses sourires à répétitions. Il a plusieurs fois essayé de faire un régime mais… il aime trop manger, particulièrement ce qui est pleins de matière grasse, et il exècre jusqu'au principe de pratiquer un effort alors essayez donc de lui parler de faire du sport et il vous convaincra que se lever de son lit est déjà un sport en soi méritant sa place aux J.O. On a quelques divergences d'opinion à ce sujet, je vous le cache pas… Toujours est-il que Douglas rêverait de seulement une chance avec Spencer et qu'il n'en aura jamais aucune.

De toute manière, on est tous dans cet immense catalogue. Jared est le Beau-Gosse-Mystérieux- Irrésistible. Allan est l'Obsédé-de-l'Informatique-Moldue, soit un Traitre à Son Sang. Owen est le Névrosé-Chochotte-Insupportable. Douglas est l'Obèse-à-l'Humour-Lourd. Conrad et Sean sont les Joueurs-de-Quidditch-de-l'équipe-de-Gryffondor. Bolkanski et Brontey sont les Ringards-Nazes-Souffres-douleurs tandis que Cindy Spencer est la Reine-de-Poudlard-Intelligente-talentueuse-et-sexy. Et moi, je suis l'espèce de Garçon manquée qui est vulgaire, parle, marche et vit comme un mec, qui déclenche des bastons et collectionne les râteaux. Putain de Catalogue.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ;p ? On adorerai avoir votre avis sur les personnages, si vous avez besoin de les mémoriser ou d'en savoir plus courrez sur le blog fait pour ça ;p<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou** les gens ! :D_

_Voici le chapitre trois,** pdv Emi** dans son aide pour la quête à la **popularité** qui va s'avérer ardue XD _

_On espère que vous **aimerez** ^^_

_Bonne **lecture**,_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>** : Plus jamais je ne volerai ! Plus jamais !  
><strong>

**« On les a semé, **je souffle en m'affalant contre le mur.

**- Gé… Génial, **siffle Harold en sortant son inhalateur –il est asthmatique-.

**- Ça va ? **je demande en lui caressant le dos**.**

**- Impec ! J'avais oublié qu'il fallait courir vite à Pouldard,** marmonne-t-il.** »**

Je hoche la tête d'assentiment avant de glisser un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Heureusement Cindy Spencer et sa bande de mangemorts sur talons semblent avoir abandonné l'idée de nous faire manger de la colle. Je soupire de soulagement tout en écoutant Harold reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Le mot reste gravé sur mon front,_ loosers_. C'est sûr, comparé à Miss Spencer Cindy, la reine de Poudlard, préfète, idole des filles et fantasme des nuits des mecs, Harold et moi tenons plus de la boue que d'êtres humains aux yeux des autres élèves. Mais nous avons finis par nous y habituer, tout comme les crasses quotidiennes et les regards mauvais et moqueurs sur notre passage. Je me colle contre le mur, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec les pierres, alors que passe sans nous voir Magdalena Gonzales et ses amis. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour nous donner un coup de pied comme l'aurait fait toute autre personne. Secrètement, je leurs en suis reconnaissante. Il y a peu de gens à Poudlard qui ne trouve pas en nous la victime idéale, ces cinq-là en font partie. Je suis leurs silhouettes des yeux, regardant Magdalena sauter sur Jared Knightly sous les éclats de rires d'Allan Lennox, Owen Collins et Douglas Fortland. Un petit pincement au cœur se fait sentir, j'aurais moi aussi aimé avoir pleins d'amis et aucun souci pour ma sécurité au sein de l'école. Avoir droit à être anonyme et normale. Juste moi-même. Mais les autres en ont décidé autrement.

**« Je nous ai inscrit pour les sélections** **!** annonce soudain Harold.

**- Les sélections ?** j'écarquille les yeux.

**- De Quidditch !** explique-t-il avec entrain**, si on veut réussir à devenir populaire il faut commencer dès maintenant et comme l'équipe de Quidditch est LE groupe adoré par excellence je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on l'intègre !**

**- T'es sérieux ?** je ris, **je te signale que je suis aussi douée sur un balai qu'un hippogriffe avec des palmes !**

**- On peut toujours tricher au pire !** fait-il avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**- Et tu penses sérieusement que ça se verra pas ?** je soupire.

**- On peut toujours essayer, **hausse les épaules mon ami.

**- C'est hors de question, **je réplique avec un frisson,** j'ai le vertige je te rappelle. **

**- J'ai concocté une potion hier pour t'en guérir !** affirme-t-il.

**- Pourquoi faire autant d'effort ? **je murmure tristement, **c'est sans espoir.**

**- Hey Princesse,** m'enlace Spok avant de marmonner, **j'ai besoin de toi, tu sais ? **J**'ai… j'ai vraiment besoin de devenir convenable… C'est… c'est à cause de quelqu'un.**

**- Ton père ? **je demande.

**- Non. Je suis… en fait je,** il bafouille à ma plus grande stupéfaction,** Voilà, une personne me plait, vraiment beaucoup, **confesse-t-il,** Mais si je reste le looser de Poudlard jamais je ne pourrais espérer lui demander de sortir avec moi.**

**- Tu es amoureux ?** je fais avec étonnement,** de qui ?**

**- Ben,** il rougit vivement.

**- Ils sont là !** hurle soudain une voix.** »**

L'instant d'après nous courons à perdre haleine en direction de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Quelques garçons portant des ballons pleins d'eau à nos trousses. _Amoureux_… ce mot m'est totalement inconnu. Et tant mieux ! La pire chose qui puisse m'arriver ici, à Pouldard, est de tomber amoureuse. Ça signifierait que mon armure a été fendue et que j'ai baissé la garde, que l'on peut m'atteindre et me faire du mal en se servant de mes sentiments. Si je ne veux pas souffrir, je dois rester libre. Jamais, jamais, jamais, répète mon cœur. Car je sais très bien que personne ne voudra jamais du souffre-douleur, de la mauvaise herbe, de la fille unanimement méprisée des élèves. Se serait se rabaisser que de lui jeter un regard. Oh je sais bien que je suis de loin la fille qui n'aura jamais personne. Je suis pourtant jolie mais la beauté ne suffit pas. En tout cas pas dans mon cas. J'adore lire des poèmes sur les passions déchirantes, lire des romans sur des couples maudits, regarder des films aux histoires tendres mais je souhaite que cela ne m'arrive jamais. L'amour est fait pour les poètes, les musiciens et les écrivains, pas pour moi. Et je m'en accommode très bien.

Alors qu'on déboule devant la salle de classe, entre deux respirations sifflantes Harold m'explique que les sélections auront lieu cet après-midi. Son regard implorant me fait craquer et je lui souris.

**« C'est bon Spok,** je lui lance,** tu peux compter sur moi ! **

**- Je t'adore Princesse**, s'écrit-il en me collant une bise sur la joue.** »**

J'ouvre la porte et soudain mon pied glisse sur un liquide rose non-identifié. Je bloque mon cri dans ma gorge avant de m'affaler sans bruit au sol. Une explosion de rire survient la seconde suivante ainsi que des sifflements méprisants. Harold se précipite pour m'aider à me relever, je constate que mes vêtements sont tachés et collants. Mon regard froid passe sur chacun des visages moqueurs, sans la moindre émotion à part un mépris profond. Je reste fière et le menton accusateur. Sans un mot, je vais au fond de la classe emportant avec moi le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Les rires me poursuivent.

**« Alors Bolkanski ?** crache une fille. **On sait plus marcher ?**

**- Si tu te la fermais Daniella ! **rétorque Harold avec hargneux.

**- Oh ! Mais il mord ton chien de compagnie la russe !** rit un Poufsouffle.

**- Et il va t'en coller une !** s'enflamme Spok prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

**- C'est ça gringalet !** ricane l'autre. **Je t'attends !**

**- Ah ouais !**? bondit mon ami.

**- Laisse tomber Harold,** je le tire par la manche avant de dire avec froideur,** ils en valent pas la peine.**

**- Ouais fais comme ta copine, **appui Daniella**, ferme-là ! »**

Spok bouillonne de rage et crispe les poings avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me contente de les ignorer. Il n'y a guère que Mary White, la sainte nitouche de Poufsouffle qui tente de toucher une perfection d'âme qui me donne envie de vomir, Jared, le beau-gosse, Allan, le geek et Owen, le froussard qui font comme si l'altercation n'avait pas eu lieu. Je m'essuie la figure avec un mouchoir et constate avec une grimace que mes cheveux sont constellés de rose et tout gluants. Mr Binns entre alors et les rires se tarissent. Pas les regards.

**« Miss Bolkanski !** s'écrit le petit homme en m'apercevant, **que vous ait-t-il arrivé par Merlin !**

**- Elle sait pas tenir sur ses jambes,** lance Daniella en retenant ses gloussements alors que je tente de décoller mes doigts les uns des autres.

**- Voulez-vous aller aux toilettes ?** me demande-t-il avec bienveillance.

**- Non merci,** je lâche avec fierté. **»**

Je me contente de lancer un sort pour décoller mes mains et leurs montrer ainsi que la matière gluante et rose ne m'importune pas. Qu'ils ne m'atteignent pas. Que quoi qu'ils fassent, ça ne me fait rien. Même si au fond de moi, c'est tout le contraire.

OoOo

Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Mais alors, vraiment pas ! Je suis statufiée sur le terrain de Quidditch, incapable de retenir mes tremblements de peur qui me secouent comme une feuille morte emportée par le vent. Je fixe mon balai pour ne pas avoir à rester inflexible face aux rires discrets qui naissent dans les gradins. Harold me cri des encouragements qui me paraissent bien lointains. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire dans cette galère…

**« On a pas toute la journée ! Bouge tes fesses Bolkanski !** m'aboie Joshua Wagner.

**- Allez ! Qu'on se marre un coup !** ricane le gardien. **»**

Je déglutie difficilement et enjambe le balai par un effort de volonté. Je ferme les yeux et tape le sol faiblement. Je décolle aussi et le hurlement reste coincé dans ma poitrine. Je fixe le sol terriblement loin et me crispe sur le manche. La seconde suivante, l'engin fonce vers le ciel. Je gémis d'horreur et manque de tourner de l'œil lorsque l'herbe s'éloigne de plus en plus. Ça bouge en tout sens et je m'agrippe comme une possédée au balai, mes jointures sont blanches tout comme ma figure. Incontrôlable, je vole n'importe comment et sans la moindre cohérence. J'entends à peine les rires et ne voient pas les doigts pointés dans ma direction. Soudain, sans que je comprenne comment, le balai fonce vers le sol. Le hurlement sort enfin de ma gorge alors que je ferme les yeux et m'agrippe désespérément au manche en bois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il y a un choc qui se répercute dans tout mon corps et soudain je tombe brutalement au sol. Lorsque mes yeux veulent bien s'ouvrir, je contemple de très près les brins d'herbes du stade de Quidditch.

O douce terre ferme… Sweet Hoooome.

**« Mily ? Mily ?** s'écrit Harold en me relevant.

**- Ici,** je gémis avant de marmonner en m'accrochant à lui aussi blanche qu'un linge,** plus jamais… plus jamais…** **par Merlin plutôt mourir…**

**- Promis Princesse,** soupire-t-il avec soulagement. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Amène moi vers un banc,** je supplie en regardant avec horreur le balai.

**- Pas de problème,** il me traine jusqu'aux gradins parce que mes jambes sont incapables de me soutenir.** »**

Quelques minutes plus tard il m'abandonne au confortable banc froid. Je prends de profondes inspirations pour calmer les tremblements convulsifs et les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Harold passe après cette armoire à glace d'Harry Nort, il semble très confiant. Je l'envie. Il s'envole avec aisance, alors que ça fait bien des années qu'il n'est pas monté sur un balai, et fait quelques tours de terrains sans la moindre difficulté. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Son visage semble verdit au fur et à mesure que les secondes de vol s'écoulent. Je le vois alors atterrir en catastrophe. Les gens s'étonnent et je me lève vivement en le voyant se pencher en avant. Tout à coup, il vomit ses trippes et tout les autres explosent de rire. Les ricanements me donnent envie de leurs arracher les yeux. Je me précipite vers mon meilleur ami flageolant et terriblement vert.

**« Spok ?** je lui caresse gentiment le dos rageant car mon mouchoir est gluant et rose donc non-utilisable.

**Besoin d'aide ? **demande alors une voix par-dessus les remarques méchantes et ricanement. **» **

Tandis qu'Harold, plié en deux, régurgite son steak je lève des yeux méfiants vers le visage amical de Magdalena Gonzales. Ses yeux bruns semblent sincères mais je reste sur mes gardes alors qu'elle me tend un mouchoir. Je l'attrape après un bref moment d'étonnement qui ne transparait pas sur mon visage. Je fais s'asseoir Harold sur un banc et lui essuie le visage avec le mouchoir et la bouteille d'eau de Magdalena. Celle-ci reste à côté de nous, comme s'inquiétant de l'état de mon meilleur ami. Je lui lance des regards furtifs qui ne la gênent nullement.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** je demande.

**- Rien,** hausse-t-elle des épaules**. Il avait besoin d'aide c'est tout.**

**- On aurait pu se débrouiller, **je réplique sans méchanceté mais avec froideur,** on sait faire.**

**- Merci Gonzales,** coupe Harold avant de m'entrainer vers la sortie du terrain.

**- Salut,** répond-t-elle sans broncher et retourne s'asseoir. **»**

Tout en soutenant Spok, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer de furtif regard méfiant. Pourtant ma méfiance n'a pas lieu d'être. Il n'y avait en elle aucune volonté de nous faire du mal. Qu'attend-t-elle de nous alors ? Des votes pour le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'année ? Je ne crois pas en la gentillesse gratuite. Elle doit forcément trouver un intérêt à nous tendre la main. Si elle croit que je vais me laisser avoir, elle se trompe. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire !

**« T'aurais pu être sympa, **fait Harold, **elle voulait juste aider.**

**- Peut être que oui, peut être pas,** je marmonne en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

**- Elle ne nous a jamais de crasses tu sais,** remarque-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

**- Et alors ?** je réplique. **Ça veut pas dire qu'elle nous veut du bien.** **Elle ne nous a jamais défendu non plus.**

**- Personne ne l'a jamais fait,** hausse des épaules Harold.

**- Raison de plus pour ne compter que sur-nous même,** je réplique tristement. **»**

Il soupire et passe juste un bras autour de mes épaules alors qu'on retourne clopin-clopant vers le château. Riant de nos prestations catastrophiques qui auront au moins le mérite de faire rire tout Poudlard.

OoOo

Je la hais. Comme je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un. Je hais son déhanché étudié, sa démarche de battante et la façon qu'elle a de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne supporte pas cette suffisance avec laquelle elle toise tout le monde, avec laquelle elle me détaille les lèvres pincées en un rictus de mépris, avec laquelle elle se moque d'Harold. Je hais cette beauté solaire qu'elle affiche et étale avec élégance. Je déteste cette supériorité qu'elle impose dans tous les domaines. Je déteste Cindy Spencer. Qu'a-t-elle qui fait s'enflammer l'admiration et la dévotion de Poudlard ? Elle est belle sans vulgarité mais elle est mauvaise comme la galle. Derrière ses sourires mielleux et regards bienveillants se cache quelqu'un d'égoïste qui se délecte de la souffrance des autres. Non ça ne peut définitivement pas être cette peste qu'Harold aime.

Je porte mon regard sur chaque fille qui mange dans la Grande Salle. Mary White m'interpelle par sa candeur écœurante, sur quelle planète vit celle fille ? Les bisounours ? Tout lui sourit, elle est jolie, sérieuse, studieuse, aimée de tous. Moi elle me sort par les yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle traîne avec Cindy, comme toute fille populaire qui se respecte. La seule chose qui ne semble pas encore lui apporter ses trésors, c'est l'amour. Célibataire endurcie, elle vit sereinement cette situation. En réalité, tout le monde sait qu'elle en pince pour Jeremy Handon, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard. En parlant des serpentard, j'aperçois Gwen Spencer, la petite sœur en sixième année de Cindy.

Elle est respectée pour une seule raison : la popularité de sa sœur. Mis à part le nom de famille, rien de la rattache à Spencer. Elle n'est pas jolie, a de longs cheveux blonds sans grâce, des yeux bruns et est ronde. Contraste parfait avec sa sœur Cindy grande, brune aux yeux gris et à la minceur renversante. Gwen est timide là où Spencer à de l'assurance, et mis à part une certaine lâcheté, elles n'ont rien en commun. Je soupire d'ennuie et décide de me pencher sur ce que mon hibou Speedy, m'a apporté. –Speedy est le surnom trouvé par Harold moi je l'appelle Cosaque-. Un gros carton et une lourde lettre qui fait palpiter de bonheur mon cœur. L'encre qui se détache forme l'écriture cyrillique si familière de Nikolaï.

_Salut Emi !_

_A la maison, tout va bien. Papa nous a emmenés à Londres ce week-end pour monter dans la grande roue. Même maman a pu sortir, elle a mis la robe bleue d'été qu'elle portait à St Petersburg pour aller à l'église. Elle est restée assez sobre et a câliné Piotr, il était ravi. J'ai trouvé un boulot à Haworth, je tiens le vidéoclub avec une amie -je ne crois pas que tu la connaisses- c'est Anna Smith. Tu nous manque, même maman dit qu'elle n'aime pas le silence et l'absence du bruit de ton violon. Piotr te réclame sans cesse._

_On t'embrasse fort,_

_Nikolaï_

A l'intérieur je découvre des dessins de Piotr où des **« Mily »** et plein de cœur se détachent sur la blancheur du papier. Nikolaï a joint une photo de ma mère en robe bleue portant Piotr et enlacée par mon père, mon grand-frère sourit à l'appareil. Je souris de plaisir avant de remarquer que Nikolaï m'a envoyé mes partitions et mes essais de composition. Je caresse les notes et les ratures avec amour avant d'ouvrir le carton et de déballer mon violon que je m'empresse de cacher au fond de la mousse qui le protège des chocs. Des coups d'œil furtifs me détendent : personne n'a rien vu, même pas Harold qui dévore son gratin au potiron tout en lisant une dépêche américaine sur la physique nucléaire. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'aime la musique, que c'est une libération de jouer. Ils feraient tout pour me briser ma passion, juste pour s'amuser de ma douleur.

**« Votre attention s'il vous plait,** s'élève la voix de Dumbledore faisant se retourner les regards des élèves dans sa direction, **merci. J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Depuis plusieurs années nous avons le projet de permettre aux élèves de visiter comme les jeunes de leurs âges un pays. Cette année, c'est la réalisation de ce souhait que je suis heureux de vous annoncer. **

**- Ce sera où ?** s'écrit une voix.

**- En Espagne,** répond le directeur, **début décembre nous partirons pour une dizaine de jours en Andalousie ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir le programme,** fait-il les yeux malicieux en tapant des mains pour faire apparaître des dépliants dans le ciel et la rumeur excitée secoue les élèves enthousiastes.

**- Emi ! La lambra, **s'excite Harold en brandissant le prospectus sous mon nez, ses yeux rieurs impatients me font sourire. **Et Séville ! Regarde il y a même une escale à Barcelone !**

**- Ça va être super ! **je fais en parcourant avec avidité les différentes visites prévues.

**- Je dois apprendre à parler espagnol d'ici**-**là ! **s'exclame-t-il.

**- En plus des cours de physique chimie et maths par correspondance ?** je soupire, **je vais plus tu voir maintenant que tu as aussi décidé de te mettre dans un club ! Franchement « Entretien musculaire » ? T'es sûr que c'est dans tes cordes ?**

**- Il faut ouvrir nos horizons pour conquérir la popularité**, assure Harold. **On va montrer notre sociabilité !**

**- Sociabilité, **je grogne nullement convaincue.** T'as pas vu qui il y a dans le club de musique… »**

En effet, mon premier cours de musique remonte à deux jours et j'en garde encore un souvenir triste et cuisant. On m'a laissé à l'écart, seule sur un banc, me fuyant comme si j'avais la peste. Ça encore ça peut paraître normale mais en plus Harold n'était pas là. J'étais toute seule et terriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai même pas osé m'approcher du piano parce qu'une fille de Gryffondor ne voulait pas le lâcher et montrer son « don ». Elle a fait cinq fautes sur un morceau si facile qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine que je l'énonce. Et elle a regardé l'assistance avec suffisance et mépris. Comme si elle venait de montrer qu'elle pouvait marcher sur les mains sur un tapis de braises. Et moi j'ai baissé la tête et caché mon propre don. J'ai juste écouté les conseils du prof et sitôt la sonnerie, je suis sortie en trombe rejoindre Harold. Quand il n'est pas là, le manque d'amis et regards me transperce la poitrine.

OoOo

Je me glisse dans le couloir silencieusement. J'ai appris à connaître par cœur la ronde des préfets, je ne tiens pas à croiser l'adorable préfète de Gryffondor Cindy, et me promène en toute liberté. Et plus en sécurité qu'en plein jour. Mon violon sous le bras je me faufile jusqu'à la salle de musique située entre la bibliothèque et les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle n'est pas utilisée car Madame Pince a fait remarquer que le bruit des instruments gênait les élèves qui étudiaient. De nuit, je sais qu'il n'y a personne à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé un sort permettant de diminuer la mélodie des instruments. Je passe devant la bibliothèque et farfouille dans l'étalage à la recherche de recueils de poèmes. J'en sors un couvert de poussière et manque d'éternuer. Puis j'ouvre la salle de musique et allume la lumière faible qui se diffuse dans tous les recoins. L'ombre des instruments endormis danse sur le mur à la lueur mouvante des bougies.

Je sors délicatement mon violon de sa valise. Je caresse, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, la boiserie familière et les cordes dures et rêches. Mon cœur tambourine d'impatience et tout mon être palpite lorsque je pose l'instrument sur mon épaule et ma joue contre lui. L'archet s'anime et mes doigts dansent. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique transpirer hors de mon être. Les émotions dégoulinent en torrent furieux tandis que ma main souffre du contact meurtrissant des cordes. Tout mon être se transcende, et les notes s'enchainent d'abord avec rage puis de plus en plus lentement pour finir par s'égrainer avec mélancolie dans l'air froid. Je respire au rythme de la mélodie. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, la musique finie résonne encore en moi. Je souris de bonheur et m'assoie à même le sol, sortant de ma poche des partitions vierges que je m'empresse de recouvrir de notes serrées. La plume coure le long des lignes, fébrile, la mélodie coule hors de moi pour se poser sur le papier. Je rature et recommence encore et encore. Puis, reprend mon violon et recommence, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles ne soient plus capables de différencier les notes et que je sois gorgée de musique jusqu'à ras-bord, jusqu'à demain qui me parait bien loin.

La tête me tourne, comme si je venais de me droguer ou que j'avais trop bu. Ma démarche est presque aérienne dans le couloir, je chantonne le bout de mélodie composée et mes pas dansent en rythme. Je reprends le chemin de mon dortoir, mon violon au bras et mon recueil contre moi. Je monte silencieusement les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles que j'évite toujours le plus possible et où mes affaires sont barricadées sous une multitude de sorts car l'année dernière elles avaient été éparpillées dans tout Poudlard –retrouvez sa petite culotte dans le dortoir des mecs de Serdaigle n'est pas du tout amusant, encore moins essuyer les regards moqueurs des garçons et celui indifférent de Jared Knightley qui vous la tend poliment-.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et fronce les sourcils lorsque celle-ci reste fermement droite et refuse de me laisser entrer. J'ai beau forcer et marmonner des sorts, la porte demeure close. Mes efforts pour forcer la poignée réveillent quelques filles mais aucune ne vient m'ouvrir. Je perçois juste leurs rire et gloussements étouffés. Je serre les dents et tourne les talons pour descendre quelques marches et retenter ma chance avec la porte du dortoir des garçons. Celle-ci s'ouvre instantanément sur des formes endormies. Je la referme et me glisse à tâtons entre les lits. Je manque m'étaler sur le lit d'Allan Lennox en me prenant les pieds dans un caleçon qui traîne. Je retrouve au toucher le lit d'Harold, pose mon violon sous son matelas, me déchausse et me retrouve bientôt en culotte et pull. Je me glisse alors sous la couverture de Spok et tire les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Mon ami marmonne quelques paroles en ouvrant des yeux embués de sommeil. Je lui murmure que c'est moi et il se rendort aussi sec. Je me calle contre lui et ferme mes yeux.

Les respirations et ronflement qui s'élèvent me bercent tandis que mes pensées dérivent vers le voyage en Espagne qui se profile à l'horizon. Je ne suis jamais sortie d'Angleterre depuis sept ans et partir hors du cadre sécurisant et familier me fait frémir autant d'appréhension que d'excitation. J'ai pourtant traversé beaucoup de pays en train et en bateau pendant cette fuite de l'URSS mais ce voyage reste flou. Seuls les pleurs de maman et le regard craintif de Nikolaï ont marqué mes souvenirs. _Espagne…_ Je tends l'oreille pour essayer de découvrir quelle musique émane de ce mot mais aucune ne me vient. L'impatience de la découvrir me fait bondir d'excitation. Je finis par me plonger dans les mélodies mélancoliques de ma Russie et de sa terre noire. Mes yeux se referment sur la neige et les églises colorées de St Petersburg.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, on <strong>discerne<strong> mieux Emily non ? :D qu'en **pensez**-vous ? ;p D'**elle** ? Et d'**Harold** (Spok pour les intimes !) ?  
><em>

_On attends vos **avis** parce qu'on **voudrait** savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjours, bonsoir,  
><em>

_On **remercie** **Bizzz** et ma tite **gat** qui ont été les **seules** à avoir posté une **review** au chaître d'avant : / **Merci infiniment** les filles T.T ça nous **rassure** de savoir que des gens suivent et nous le font savoir. On **parle pas à un mur** comme ça :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :Premiers contacts<br>**

**-Bon, les enfants, il faudrait songer à se dérouiller… les grandes vacances sont finies, **nous rappelle mon Romy –à comprendre mon prof d'EMA, Entretient Musculaire et Athlétique.

Autour de moi, les trois quarts des élèves sont allongés, ventre contre l'herbe du Parc, après une seule quinzaine de pompes. Dont Owen qui s'est arrêté, éreinté, après la seconde. Je le regarde en riant tandis que j'enchaine la trente-cinquième à la trente-quatrième, le souffle devenant tout de même assez court. Mon essoufflement aggravé par mon brusque rire, je retombe au sol, cinq pompes plus tard, toujours hilare et respirant difficilement. D'habitude, j'en fais le double, les mains dans les poches, mais, essayez avec un fou-rire et vous verrez que c'est nettement moins facile !

**-J'avais dit soixante, Lena ! **râle Romy, gentiment sévère.

De toute manière, ce mec est physiquement incapable de se mettre véritablement en rogne ou de prendre un ton méchant. Il est si adorable, pensais-je.

Mais celui-ci ne me regarde déjà plus et s'est tourné vers l'un des seuls encore sur ses bras, enfilant les pompes avec aisance. Handon. Ce mec est insupportable ! Je l'observe avec agacement continuer son exercice, à peine rouge de fatigue. Il est quand même craquant… sacrément craquant. Il est très grand, musclé, les épaules carrées et un torse qui, parait-il, est à se damner –ses rares exs ne cessent de s'en vanter. Et son piercing au coin de sa lèvre inférieure qui fait si sexy… Ses cheveux châtains, parfaitement lisses, et qui lui retombent devant ses superbes yeux verts… un vert qui ressemble étrangement au Serpent qui décore son blason de son uniforme de sale Serpentard ! A cette réflexion, je fronce le nez de dégoût à l'idée que j'ai pu mater cette espèce de Mangemort en puissance ! Yeurk, Yeurk, Yeurk !

**-Maddy…, **m'appelle, Owen, les yeux larmoyants fixés sur moi, la joue droite contre l'herbe. **Je vais avoir de grosses plaques rouges, demain tu sais bien que je suis allergique à l'herbe.**

**-Oh, arrête, Winni, **dis-je. **T'as toutes les crèmes possibles et imaginables, doublées d'un énorme bouquin avec tous tes sorts bizarroïdes, me fais pas croire qu'y a pas un remède contre ton allergique ! Faut faire du sport, dans la vie ! Le sport c'est la santé, la Santé c'est la force, la force c'est le pouvoir… et le pouvoir, bah c'est le sport ! **

Il me regarde avec découragement avant de pousser un profond soupir et de fermer les yeux. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi un type comme Owen, aussi sociable qu'un ermite et aussi courageux qu'une autruche, peut bien faire, non seulement dans un club, mais dans un club de sport ? Bah, en fait, j'y suis pour quelque chose, je ne vais rien vous cacher… Disons que si on laisse Owen faire ce qu'il veut, il s'enfermerait dans son dortoir, resterait dans son lit toute la journée, la passant à renouveler ses sorts de sureté et d'autoprotection au risque que Poudlard soit le théâtre d'une attaque de Mangemorts. On sait jamais. Donc, moi, j'agis ! Je l'ai inscrit de force à l'EMA.

J'allais le réveiller quand je croise le regard d'un autre nouveau de notre année Harold Brontey. Je trouve ça admirable de tenter sa chance dans notre club alors qu'il a régurgité son petit-déj' aux essais de Quidditch des Serdaigle.

**-ça va pas fort ? **me lance-t-il, en jetant un regard à Owen.

**-Oh, tu sais, vieux, c'est du chiqué, tout ça ! Hein, mon Winni ? **m'enquis-je en donnant une tape à celui-ci sur l'omoplate.

Il bondit sur ses jambes, des brins d'herbe collés à sa joue droite, en quête d'un quelconque danger qui lui aurait tripoté l'épaule. J'éclate de rire.

**-Tu pourrais arrêter de beugler comme un troll, Gonzalez ? On n'entend que toi ! **se plaint Fatima Lover, une peste de Poufsouffle.

**-Vaut mieux se marrer comme un troll que d'en avoir le Q.I !**

**-Han ! **fait-elle avant de me gifler. **Quand on est un vrai mec, on se passe de toute remarque ! Tu t'es déjà regardée dans le miroir, avec tes espèces de cheveux horribles… ?**

**-Lena, écoute, ne…, **me souffle Owen, en posant déjà une main sur mon épaule, dans l'idée de me retenir d'étriper cette salope.

Mais trop tard. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche, qu'on lève la main sur moi ! Mon père ne m'a jamais frappée, c'est pas pour que des sales garces s'en donnent le droit ! Je lui ai déjà bondi dessus et je lui écrase son visage dans la terre humide du Parc. Des bras me prennent par la taille et me tire violemment en arrière alors que je ne veux pas lâcher la tignasse de cette sale…

**-Lena, lâche-la, enfin ! Lena ! Lâche-la tout de suite ! **me demande, presque suppliant, mon prof.

C'est lui qui me tient. Désarmée par cette pensée, j'obéis, bien que très difficilement. Owen et Harold sont les seuls à rester à l'écart. Les autres mecs du club sont littéralement écroulés de rire et j'en entends plus d'un me féliciter, tandis que toutes les filles sont amassées autour de Lover et s'inquiètent de son état. Celle-ci, pour bien faire les choses, sanglote, quasiment hystérique… pauvre tâche ! A mon plus grand agacement, je croise le regard cinglant et méprisant de Handon qui reste le seul gars – à part Harold et Owen- à ne pas se bidonner. Je le fusille du regard.

xOxOxO

**-Une pastille à la menthe ? **

**-Faut pas trop vous en gaver, M'sieur, vous savez… Je suis sûre que c'est pas si bon que ça pour la santé. C'est pas plein de sucre, ces trucs-là ? **fis-je en observant avec méfiance le récipient qui contient les bonbons.

**-Certainement. Sinon, où est le bénéfice de la chose ? **réplique Dumby, souriant à sa manière.

**-Rester en bonne santé, p't-être, nan ? **

**-Soit ! **dit-il, en riant.

Il me regarde à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux éclairés de malice. Directement après ma petite altercation avec Fatima, Romuald a cru bon de nous emmener toutes les deux chez le directeur mais comme il se trouvait que Fatima n'avait pas fini de pleurer, je suis entrée dans le bureau, seule.

**-Pourquoi le professeur Figures vous a-t-il menées à moi, toi et ta camarade ? Et pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? **

**-Je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans le gazon du parc.**

**-Original, je le concède, mais pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci ? **me demande-t-il, ne perdant pas son sourire pour autant.

Je suis une grande habituée de ce bureau. Depuis le début de ma scolarité, il n'y a pas eu un seul mois où je n'y ai pas été conviée. Et quand je parle par mois, je suis gentille avec moi-même… Je sais déjà que je vais écoper d'heures de colle. Génial, Rusard m'avait manqué pendant les vacances.

**-Elle m'a foutue une beigne, **l'informais-je en regardant toujours le récipient de pastilles mentholées. **Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir offrir ça à quelqu'un de moins âgé ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, M'sieur, mais je suis certaine que ça vous bousille un truc entre le cœur et la cervelle, ces machins sucrés. Ya d'autres trucs hyper bons, genre… les carottes ! **

**-On va faire un marché, Magdalena j'arrête les friandises si, de ton côté, tu cesses de te battre constamment. Qu'en dis-tu ? **me propose-t-il.

**-Euuuuh…**

C'est pas que je n'en ai pas l'envie mais c'est les bagarres qui viennent à moi, pas le contraire. Tout le monde, dans cette école, ne fait que me chercher des poux !

**-Je m'en doutais, **dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, en piochant un de ses bonbons.

**-Bon, finissons-en ! **m'agaçais-je. **Alors, c'est combien d'heures, cette fois ? **

**-Vois-tu, Magdalena, tu m'inspires. Si, si, **insiste-t-il devant mon air suspect. **Alors, pendant les vacances, j'ai réfléchi à la façon dont je pourrais apaiser tes envies de violence… et j'ai trouvé le remède parfait !**

**-Bravo, M'sieur**,grommelais-je.

**-Tu vas t'inscrire à la chorale-orchestre de l'école, **me révèle-t-il.

**-Quoi ?**

xOxOxO

**-Ouais, non mais franchement, soit c'est le sucre, soit c'est l'âge, mais Dumby perd la boule ! **râlais-je en trainant des pieds dans le couloir, les mains enfoncées avec humeur dans les poches de mon sweet vert.

**-C'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça…, **tente de me rassurer Owen.

**-Je sais même pas faire de la flûte ou du tambourin !**

**-M'en parle pas… la dernière fois que j'ai fait de la musique, c'était de la batterie et j'ai bousillé une dizaine de baguettes, **m'avoue Douglas, piochant dans son paquet de Choco-Grenouille.

Mes sourcils se froncent à la vue de ces cochonneries et d'un geste rapide, j'attrape le paquet et le balance par l'une des fenêtres on va voir, si ces grenouilles-là ont des ailes ! Ah bah non… elles s'écrasent trois étages plus bas… pas de chance !

**-Lena ! T'es casse-couille, putain, un paquet tout neuf ! **gémit Douglas en se penchant par la fenêtre pour voir le désastre.

**-Bah, quoi ? Elle t'aide pour ton régime, **ironise Allan en lisant une des lettres anonymes qu'une fille lui envoi depuis notre Quatrième Année.

Il m'en fait lire souvent les meilleurs passages, ceux qui le fait rire ou qu'il trouve intelligents. Avec le temps, il en est devenu accro et je crois bien qu'il en est tombé amoureux, même si jamais il ne nous l'admettra –Douglas se fouterait de lui, Owen le préviendrait de tous les dangers auxquels il s'expose « C'est surement un Espion de Qui-tu-sais ! » et Jared ne dirait rien mais n'en penserait pas moins. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'en parle quasiment jamais devant les autres, il connait leurs réactions… alors que moi, il sait que j'étais folle amoureuse de Marvin Coover, le batteur des _Salvajes Chispas, _l'équipe de Quidditch Espagnole. Tout de suite, ça rassure !

**-Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore t'as inscrite à la chorale que tu dois tyranniser Doug, **me sermonne Jared.

** -Et si tu t'inscrivais aussi, Dada ? **m'exclamais-je en lui sautant dessus et en prenant mon air le plus implorant.

**-Non, Lena.**

**-Pourquoi, non ? **m'indignais-je. **S'il-te-plaaaaaaaait !**

**-Alors que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le choix du directeur ? Surement pas ! Tu sais très bien que je veux que tu arrêtes d'échanger des coups de poings avec tout Poudlard ! **

**-Tant que j'en échange pas avec toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **m'agaçais-je, boudeuse.

**-Jareeeed ! **cri une voix de fille que je connais bien.

Une espèce de furie aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus à l'expression effrayante fuse en notre direction Alexandra Collins. La tarée de petite sœur d'Owen, Poufsouffle de Sixième, folle de Jared. Cette fille aurait payé pour se faire dépuceler par lui mais, malheureusement, Jared s'est montré impossible à soudoyer. Mais Alex a tout de même décidé de ne s'offrir à aucun garçon, se réservant à Jared… qu'elle doive patienter encore des années. Je pencherais plus vers l'option « Jusqu'à la mort », parce que Jared n'est vraiment pas intéressé. Alex n'est pas du tout son genre de fille, d'ailleurs, je le comprends. Cette fille est une folle furieuse ! En plus, pas très futée… Owen en a une peur bleue et la fuit comme la peste. Mais c'est une des seules filles qui me fait rire, dans cette école elle est vraiment hors norme. Elle s'habille comme une prostituée mais ne tolère pas qu'un garçon ne la frôle ou essaye de la draguer, elle colle des gifles à la pelle. Elle est une abrutie finie mais a un égo surdimensionné et marche avec le menton si haut qu'au début je croyais qu'elle avait un torticolis. Et, au fond, elle a le cœur sur la main, un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisque Cindy la mène par le bout de son nez…

La suivant avec peine, une blonde aux cheveux plats et à la figure fade, avec toujours ce même sourire banal sur le visage, Gwen Spencer est sa meilleure amie mais aussi la sœur cadette de Cindy. Elle est plutôt son ombre mais est assez populaire grâce à son nom de famille, bien que celui-ci ne lui offre pas que des fleurs. J'ai déjà assisté à bien des humiliations que Cindy inflige à sa sœur, la traitant comme un chien et celle-ci baissant les yeux, obéissante.

Owen, à leur arrivée, recule discrètement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa sœur qui déboule comme un ouragan.

**-Tu veux venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? **s'excite-t-elle, en se collant contre sa chemise sur laquelle elle plante ses ongles manucurées, un sourire gigantesque collé au visage.

**-Non, merci, **répond-il, sans faire le moindre geste.

**-Pourquoi, non ? **s'enquit-elle.

A cette réplique, j'ai un affreux et ignoble sentiment de déjà-vu. Oh, Merlin…

**-C'est-à-dire que j'y vais avec… Lena, **se justifie-t-il.

**-Oh…, **fait-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne, c'est ça, Lena ? Tu fais semblant de bien m'aimer mais, en fait, tu ne m'aimes pas du tout ! **m'accuse-t-elle, en lâchant Jared et en commençant à s'avancer, les sourcils froncés, en ma direction.

Malgré moi, je recule à chaque pas qu'elle fait c'est vrai qu'elle est effrayante, cette cinglée !

**-Mais si, si ! Mais… c'est son anniversaire et on préfère le fêter sans… toi, **dis-je.

**-Vous me brisez le cœur ! Oweeeen, **crie-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras tremblants alors que celui-ci pousse un cri, le visage blanc comme un linge.

**-T'es un salaud, Dada ! **soufflais-je à Jared en lui jetant un regard noir.

**-C'est toi, la Gryffondor de la bande, non ? **me réplique-t-il posément.

Que le choixpeau en crève !

xOxOxO

**-Comment ça ? **minaude le prof qui régit le club de musique, Dicksen.

Avec son Jean's moulant, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée sur son torse épilé et sa coiffure laquée, je me demande bien de quel instrument il joue… de la trompette ?

**-Bah, tout est marqué, **dis-je avec un coup d'œil sur le papier que Dumbledore m'a chargé de remettre au prof.

Il se décale, de sorte que je ne puisse pas le lire, en me jetant un regard courroucé comme si je venais de le traiter de canard déplumé. De toute manière, je l'ai déjà lu.

**-Je sais lire, Miss ! **s'indigne-t-il. **Mais j'aimerais, s'il-vous-plait, connaître par quelle prétention on me force à accepter une espèce de… sportive ! **(lâche-t-il sur un ton presque écœuré) **dans mon orchestre ! **

Une vague d'approbation gagne les élèves musiciens qui sont déjà répartis sur les bancs, dans la grande salle. Ils me regardent, choqués et énervés à l'idée que je gagne leurs rangs. Ça a le don de m'énerver…

**-ça me branche pas plus que vous ! **m'agaçais-je à l'assemblée avant de revenir au prof qui, avec une petite moue crispée, attend apparemment que je m'excuse, **Et vous n'avez qu'à aller vous plaindre à Dumbledore ! **

**-Insolente, en plus de ça ! **grince-t-il.

**-Quoi, **_**ça ? **_répliquais-je.

**-Allez vous assoir et que je ne vous entende pas ! Pas un geste, pas un mot ! Et ne touchez à rien ! **

**-Et je fais quoi, moi ? **me plaignis-je.

**-Vous écoutez la musique, vous vous en imprégnez… et vous cessez de me répondre ! **

Grommelant, je me retourne et, mon sac de sport en bandoulière et mes cheveux, attachés en ma haute queue de cheval habituelle, trempés –je sors d'un entrainement de Quidditch et de la douche-, je me dirige vers les bancs. Mais, à mesure que j'approche, les élèves s'étalent sur les bancs, prennent le plus de place possible, de fait que je me retrouve bientôt, comme une conne, à chercher une place. J'y crois pas ! Que les filles me fassent ça, ok, mais je connais bien une dizaine des mecs dans cette salle avec qui je m'entends bien ! La prochaine fois que je les croise, ils vont voir ! Je réprime ma puissante envie d'aller m'assoir sur le grand tambour, l'instrument de cette peste de Michelle Meens, avant de remarquer que, derrière eux, se trouve un autre banc, occupée par une seule personne. La voyant mal, je me décale un peu et, enfin, je la reconnais Emily Bolkanski. Je sens que l'année va être joyeuse, dans cette salle… cette fille ne m'a jamais adressée la parole et quand, de mon côté, je lui ai parlé, ça a jamais été vraiment l'éclate. Mais, après tout, je vais pas m'assoir par terre –Quoique…- et j'ai peut-être mes chances de la dégriser. Sur un malentendu. Je viens m'assoir juste à côté d'elle et elle me jette un coup d'œil très étrange… comme si elle trouvait ça suspect que je vienne m'assoir aussi près alors que tout le banc est vide –d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule étonnée, beaucoup d'autres me regardent de travers. C'est pas parce que c'est leur souffre-douleur personnel qu'elle a la galle !

**-Wahou ! Violon ! Ça, c'est chaud comme instru ! **dis-je avec un sourire.

**-Suffit de s'entraîner, **me répond-elle, plutôt froidement, en détournant le regard pour le porter sur le prof.

**-Ouais mais, moi, même avec de l'entrainement…, **pouffais-je.

**-Gonzalez ! J'ai dit, pas un mot ou je vais dire au directeur que vous déconcentrez ma talentueuse et brillante violoniste ! **

-**Comment je pouvais la déconcentrer ? Elle ne jouait même pas ! **me défendis-je.

**-Ne me répondez pas !**

Révoltée, je croise les bras et, avec un air buté, je fixe d'un œil noir le prof qui sort ses baguettes, demande le silence puis, commence à faire jouer toute la smala, tandis que Mary White, avec sa voix d'ange, et un Serdaigle de Quatrième année chantent je-ne-sais quelle connerie. Je veux mon balai !

xOxOxO

Une heure doit être passée ou alors les secondes s'effilent si lentement que je deviens folle. En plus, j'ai l'impression que le trompettiste –ou je-ne-sais-quoi – tente de battre son record personnel du souffle projeté dans son espèce de long tuyau doré. Merci bien mais moi je veux garder mes tympans intact, j'en ai besoin pour entendre les scores pendant les matchs ! Toujours est-il que j'en suis venue à m'allonger sur le banc, un bras sous ma tête, l'autre pendant et les jambes croisées avec nonchalance. En plus, ce n'est même pas du rock. Mais je dois dire que ma voisine assure avec son violon… le plus impressionnant c'est qu'elle fait avec les yeux fermés… moi, la dernière fois, que je me suis dit « allez sans les yeux ! », sur mon balai, je me suis prise le poteau de l'anneau tout à droite, au bout de trois tours de terrain réussis.

Et, enfin, la musique s'estompe pour disparaitre complètement et des applaudissements prennent le relai. Ah, c'est fini ? Je me relève alors et me mets à applaudir à mon tour, prise par une euphorie que me transmet l'idée que je suis liiiiibre !

**-Silence ! **aboit le prof, faisant cesser les applaudissements brusquement.

Un train en retard, je me retrouve la seule à acclamer la fin de la séance à grand coups d'applaudissements et de « Yeeaaah ! ». Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je me rends enfin compte qu'il serait peut-être le moment d'arrêter…

**-Vous êtes fières de vous ? **reprend le prof.** Quelle arrogance ! Une arrogance aveugle ! Vous avez été nuls… nuls mais nuls… Comme si c'était ça, de la musique ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le baragouinage instrumental de vos camarades, Miss Gonzalez ? **me demande-t-il alors.

Et à nouveau, tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

**-Euh… moi ? Bah, c'était… c'était cool ! **fis-je en hochant de la tête. **Très cool ! **

**-Cool ! Vous voyez un peu le désastre ? **s'écrie le prof en foudroyant ses élèves.

**-Quoi, c'est pas bien, cool ? **m'inquiétais-je auprès d'Emily qui me jette un regard cinglant. **Ah ok…**

**-Foutez-moi le camp et essayez donc de me ramener un peu de talent la prochaine fois, ça ne vous fera pas de mal ! **nous congédie-t-il en faisant claquer sa baguette contre le chevalet.

Tout le monde se lève instantanément mais je suis la première sortie, zigzaguant entre eux et donnant de puissants coups de coude aux mecs qui m'ont ignorée et toisée alors que, dans les couloirs, ils me jettent un « Saluuuut Lena ! ». Quelle belle bande de tête à claque ! Mais… Ô liberté !

xOxOxO

**-Tu sais que le Lac est le lieu d'habitation d'un Calamar Géant, répugnant et gluant, mais tu y plonges quand même tes pieds ? **me demande Jared, derrière son livre Fantastique, écrit en Italien.

Jared sait parler un nombre de longue impressionnant, entre l'italien, l'espagnol, le portugais et le français… sans parler de l'anglais ! Il veut devenir interprète, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant au vu de sa passion pour les livres et tout ce qui existe par écrit. Ce qui n'empêche pas que, même en lisant, il est capable d'être empêcheur de tourner en rond, moralisateur et fais-attention-Madgalena-Gonzalez-je-t'ai-à-l'œil-toi-et-ta-manie-de-faire-des-conneries. Oui, chef !

**-Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il voudrait bien me faire un massage…, **dis-je avant de me pencher au-dessus de l'eau et de ronronner,** hein, Paulo, viens me faire des guilis ! **

Douglas éclate de rire tandis qu'Allan commente :

**-Quelle exercice d'esprit.**

**-Non, elle a raison, il fait bon, **affirme une voix féminine, **c'est une excellente idée ! **

Je me retourne juste au moment où Cindy Spencer vient s'assoir telle une princesse, avec l'élégance et la grâce qui va avec, tout près de moi. Elle me sourit puis se déchausse et trempe ses pieds, à son tour.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **m'enquis-je, éberluée.

**-Et toi ? **me rétorque-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante.

**-Moi ? Bah moi, je fais ce que je fais tout le temps ! Je suis moi, quoi ! Toi, t'es… bizarre ! Hein, les gars ? **demandais-je à l'assemblée.

Jared lève à peine les yeux de son livre pour hocher affirmativement du menton, tout à fait indifférent. Owen se cache presque derrière l'arbre le plus proche quand Cindy tourne son regard vers lui. Il n'y a qu'Allan et Doug qui se prononce et ce, en même temps :

**-C'est clair ! Depuis quand la Reine de Poudlard se vautre près de nous ? **m'appuie Allan.

**-T'es trop belle, Cindy ! **lâche Douglas, rouge pivoine, le visage barré d'un sourire aussi béat que gêné.

**-Merci, Douglas, **répond-t-elle, en ignorant Allan, en papillonnant des cils comme une biche avec une poussière dans l'œil.

**-C'était pas la question, Doug ! **m'énervais-je.

Mais il ne fait plus attention à moi. Il s'en évanouit presque et ouvre la bouche tant il n'en revient pas que la beauté ici présente lui ait adressé la parole et ce comme si elle le draguait. Mais, moi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Renfrognée et de mauvaise humeur, je fixe mon regard sur la surface lisse du lac… Allez, sois, sympa, Paulo, débarque et viens becter cette sale pouffe !

**-Je te l'ai dit, Lena, je veux qu'on oubli tout ça… J'ai été mauvaise mais, pendant ces vacances, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis écœurée. Je veux devenir meilleure et je veux vraiment que tu m'aides…, **me dit-elle avec son air le plus apitoyé et sincère qu'elle a au placard.

**-Si tu le dis…, **maugréais-je, pas vraiment convaincue.

Je vais me faire avoir là, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou** !_

_Hey ben on sens que c'est les vacances :/ c'est **désertique** niveau reviews donc on **remercie** beaucoup beaucoup Nais, my little Sunshine, Your-Godness et Bizzz :D Merci les filles vous nous **remontez** le **moral** en ces temps durs ;p_

_Sinon, apparemment **Jeremy** a beaucoup de **succès** alalalalala c'est pourtant pas un bad boy .. Etrange.. XD_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>** :Révélation**

J'aime Poudlard le matin, tôt. Les couloirs refroidis par la lune sont quittés par la nuit, les pas sont solitaires, le sommeil embrume encore les esprits alors que le soleil caresse les pierres du château comme une mère réveille son enfant. Je vais d'un bon pas en direction de la volière pour renvoyer une réponse à la lettre de Nikolaï. Mes lettres ne sont jamais très longues car j'y cache le mal-être que j'ai d'être à Poudlard et les mauvaises blagues que j'y subis, mais je sais qu'elles sont reçues avec joie par mes frères et mon père, et ma mère quand elle n'a pas trop bu de vodka. J'ai joint avec ma réponse quelques cadeaux, des crayons qui brillent dans la nuit pour Piotr et un enregistrement d'un morceau de piano et violon pour papa et Nikolaï. Leurs avis sur mes compositions sont toujours très utiles, tout comme celui d'Harold.

J'ouvre la porte et reste un instant interloquée. Gwen Spencer semble avoir elle aussi décidait d'éviter la foule pour envoyer son courrier. Je reste sur mes gardes, l'épiant du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle ne m'a pas encore aperçue. Je n'ai en théorie rien à craindre d'elle mais elle reste tout de même le chienchien éperdu d'amour pour sa salope de sœur. Pour Cindy, elle serait prête à se montrer méchante. Que ne ferait-on pas pour l'admiration de sa famille ? Je repère Speedy, mon hibou blanc, et lui caresse tendrement les plumes. Je lui tends mon paquet et sourit à son regard d'ambre teinté d'intelligence.

**« Bolkanski !** s'écrit soudain Gwen apeurée en se plantant devant moi**, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit de venir ? Ta sœur t'as ordonné de m'empêcher de communiquer avec le monde extérieur ?** je fais froidement.

**- Non… Non pas du tout ! **se défend-t-elle. **Je croyais être seule c'est tout…**

**- T'as quelques chose à cacher ? **je demande en me penchant pour ramasser un morceau de papier au sol. **C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Rend-le moi,** elle m'arrache la lettre des mains, pas assez vite car j'ai pu lire quelques morceaux de phrases. **Tu as lu ?**

**- Non, **je mens avec aplomb.

**- N'en parle à personne ! Personne, **s'emballe-t-elle empourprée.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi de tes histoires de cœur, **je lâche avant de passer devant elle et sortir de la volière.

**- Tu as lu ! **m'accuse-t-elle alors que je m'éloigne dans le couloir. **» **

Je ne fais pas mine d'avoir entendu. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que j'ai lu sa lettre emprunte d'un amour pas assez dissimulé pour un œil comme le mien, aguerrie aux romans et poèmes de passions ? Absolument rien puisque je ne sais pas qui est le destinataire. A vrai dire je m'en fiche. Et si elle croit que je vais utiliser cette info, elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du mal aux gens, on m'en fait bien assez pour que je sache que ça n'apporte rien. En passant devant quelques élèves, je rase les murs. Les couloirs se remplissent trop vite à mon goût, je baisse les yeux et prie pour qu'on ne remarque pas ma présence.

Cette situation de méfiance constante, d'harcèlements perpétuels et d'insultes à mon égard, et à celui d'Harold, est une véritable torture. Avec le temps, j'en suis venue à me remettre en question. Peut être suis-je réellement aussi insignifiante qu'ils le croient. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à cause d'une première année solitaire, j'en suis réduite à subir leurs attaques toute au long de ma scolarité ? Depuis cette semaine, dès qu'ils me voient ils s'écrient des _Swirdus Numbus _à tout va, me scandant de prononcer le mot. Parce qu'en cours de Sortilèges j'ai été incapable de prononcer correctement le sort demandé. Parce que mon accent russe me faisait torde les mots et rester en échec pour la plus grande hilarité des autres élèves. Mais ils ont eu beau se moquer, me montrer du doigt en ricanant, je n'ai pas bougé. Le bloc de glace que je suis devenue contre ma propre volonté me hérisse le poile. Je ne suis certes pas la fille la plus avenante qui soit mais être ainsi sur mes gardes et toujours inflexible, ne jamais me laisser aller, me coûte plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre.

OoOo

**« Magdalena Gonzales est dans ton club de musique ? **s'écrit Harold alors qu'on entre dans le cachot pour le cours de Potions.

**- Euh oui…**

**- Tu déconnes c'est ça ?** fait-il nullement convaincu mais très intéressé apparemment.

**- Pas du tout, il paraît que Dumbledore voulait lui faire changer d'air et calmer son sang d'espagnol,** j'explique sans comprendre son excitation.

**- C'est Génial ! Génial ! **sourit-il tout emballé par la nouvelle.

**- Ah bon ? Est-ce que…**

**- Bien ! Bonjour à tous,** tape des mains Slughorn pour faire taire les derniers chuchotements. **Veuillez ne pas vous asseoir, c'est valable pour vous aussi Miss Durkeim, merci. Bien ! Je vais passer dans les rangs pour que vous piochiez un numéro correspondant à votre table de travail. Vous partagerez votre paillasse avec un partenaire mais je crois que ceci n'est pas nouveau pour vous. Commencez Monsieur Brontey ! Allons, approchez !»**

Je jette un coup d'œil à la masse de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Je frisonne, je ne pourrais jamais être avec Harold. Mes regards craintifs ont eu l'air d'alarmer Spok assis sur la paillasse numéro trois avec Allan Lennox, un rouquin dont la seule passion connue est les nouvelles technologies. Certains le traite de geek. Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas trop écouter ce que « certains » disent à propos des autres, encore moins à propos de moi. Je plonge à mon tour ma main dans le chapeau et en sort le numéro cinq. Sans un mot je vais prendre place vers la paillasse encore vide de coéquipier. Parmis les personnes restantes, mon regard accroche la silhouette longiligne de Cindy Spencer et mon être frémit à l'idée de l'avoir toute l'année dans mon équipe. Fort heureusement Merlin en décide autrement car elle va s'asseoir à côté de Magdalena, derrière son sourire envers l'espagnole je devine des dents de carnassier. Spencer jette un coup d'œil déçu à la dernière personne encore debout. Jared Knightley. Il se retourne pour chercher sa place et son regard indifférent se pose sur moi. Je me crispe avant de baisser les yeux. Il pose ses affaires sans un mot, je ne lui adresse pas plus la parole.

**« Poudre d'oubli aujourd'hui !** annonce Slughorn apparemment satisfait.** »**

J'ouvre mon propre livre de mon côté du bureau, il en fait tout autant sans me prêter la moindre attention. Je me détends et me plonge dans le découpage de la queue de mandragore. Tout en m'appliquant à ma tâche, je jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'il fait et constate que le partage du travail c'est fait de lui-même. Je remarque aussi que Cindy Spencer –quant elle n'est pas occupée à minauder (très étrange ça d'ailleurs) à la figure de Gonzales-, se retourne fréquemment pour lancer des clins d'œil et sourires à un Jared plus intéressé par sa grenouille morte. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle, en revanche, est très intéressée par mon partenaire.

Je me surprends à le détailler, c'est vrai qu'il est beau avec ces yeux noirs, mystérieux et bruts comme la terre de ma Russie, qui abritent une flamme de désintérêt profond pour presque tout, qu'il est grand et que lorsqu'il doit sourire, ça illumine certainement la pièce. Mais il semble être fait de la même race que moi, ceux qui ne sourient que pour ceux qui le méritent. Apparemment Cindy Spencer et ses œillades –ainsi que la plupart des filles de cette classe c'est sûr- ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi mais ne me fait pas perdre contenance pour autant. Je reste de marbre, ma spécialité.

**« Il faut mettre la poudre d'Ukraine en premier,** fait-il en désignant du menton le pot. **Tu t'en charges ?**

**- Après c'est les pattes de grenouilles,** je réponds simplement avant de mettre une pincée de la poussière argentée dans l'eau de notre chaudron. **Et on fait bouillir pendant cinq minutes.**

**- Ok. »**

Ce sont les seuls mots que l'on échange pendant deux heures, cette ambiance de profond désintérêt me va très bien. Nous obtenons un Optimal sans un sourire ce qui a pour effet d'agacer Slughorn préférant du coup vanter les mérites de sa chère Cindy Spencer. Je glisse un coup d'œil à Harold et avec étonnement remarque qu'il est en grande conversation avec Allan. Ben au moins, il y a au moins l'un de nous deux qui franchit la première marche vers la popularité : agrandir son cercle de connaissances.

OoOo

**« Bonjour Emily,** fait Mary White.

**- Bonjour,** je lâche. **»**

C'est l'unique personne qui m'adresse la parole mais son regard condescendant empli de pitié me donne envie de crier. Je ne supporte pas la pitié. Surtout pas envers moi, la pitié c'est penser que je suis faible, que je suis misérable, que je vaux que des regards peinés. La colère bouillonne en moi. Je préfère qu'on me traite comme une moins-que-rien plutôt qu'avec la pitié qu'on offre aux infirmes. Je détourne mon regard de son rire parfait et son sourire mielleux envers les autres membres du club de musique. Cette fille est miss-parfaite. Rien qui dépasse, rien qui déborde, la candeur incarnée. Je laisse dériver mes yeux dans la pièce, les gens parlent et rient entre eux. Et moi je reste seule, sur ce banc déserté par le fait de ma simple présence. Je caresse le bois doux de mon violon, tant qu'il est là avec la musique qui résonne en moi comme la chanson de mon âme, je ne serais jamais seule. Soudain, le banc tressaute sous le poids d'une silhouette qui s'écroule dessus. Etonnée je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Magdalena Gonzales. Elle a les cheveux humides et sent le savon, elle sort sans aucun doute de son entraînement de Quidditch.

**« Salut ! **me lance-t-elle en étirant ses jambes.

**- Salut,** je réponds éberluée qu'elle revienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. **»**

Je me rends vite compte qu'elle ne fait pas ça par choix mais plutôt parce que le reste des musiciens et des chœurs ne lui laissent pas de place sur le banc. Imperceptiblement, ils remplissent les vide et lance de faux regards désolés à la jeune fille. Evidemment… ils ont peur qu'elle prenne leurs places au sein du club. La compétition est rude et j'en connais plus d'un qui me tuerait pour avoir ma place de soliste. Je me mords la joue pour avoir cru un instant qu'elle ne me prenait pas pour la looseuse de Poudlard. Idiote.

**« Ah ! Miss Gonzales !** **Encore ici…,** soupire Dicksen, **bon et bien nous devrons faire avec vous puisque sans ne semble pas possible.**

**- Je dirais pas non !** réplique la jeune fille, **mais c'est Dumbledore qui veut pas !**

**- Hélas oui,** marmonne-t-il, **bon les autres on s'échauffe,** il se dirige vers notre banc et soupire une énième fois en dévisageant Magdalena,** et vous… de quoi savez-vous jouer ?**

**- De la batte au Quidditch ! **fait-elle du tact au tact.

**- Je vois…, **répond-t-il sans un sourire alors que moi-même je dissimule le mien**. Et en dehors de ça ? Vous y connaissez quelque chose en musique ?**

**- Euuuh, **elle semble réfléchir intensément,** j'ai joué du xylophone une fois…**

**- Une fois ? **cingle Dicksen**. Je vois… Et le chant ?**

**- Vous voulez que je chante ? **s'écrit-elle toute trace d'humour disparu.** Pas question !**

**- Allons ! Ne faîtes pas la timide ! Miss Bolkanski vous accompagnera très bien au piano.**

**- Bien, **je rougis imperceptiblement, pas à l'aise avec des compliments si rares.

**- Non pas bien ! Je refuse ! **continue ma voisine**.**

**- Miss Gonzales, veuillez cessez vos enfantillages ! **la coupe Dicksen.**»**

Vexée et une lueur de défi dans les yeux, elle se lève et je la suis. Quelques instants plus tard l'attention des autres élèves se concentre sur sa silhouette de garçon manqué qui lève haut le menton. Je pose mes doigts sur le clavier après qu'elle m'ait soufflé le titre d'une chanson. Je ne fais aucun commentaire et laisse mes mains danser sur les touches noires et blanches. Je pense à ma mère alors que je m'immerge dans cet univers qu'elle ne peut plus atteindre. Ma gorge se noue. La mélodie s'envole dans l'air au moment où la voix de Magdalena s'élève pour se joindre à elle. Je fais abstraction du reste du monde et chaque inspiration est imprégnée de notes et de tonalités harmonieuses. Ma tête s'envole et je n'entends même pas la voix de Magdalena. La corde en moi vibre et chante, me faisant perdre pied. Et puis, lentement les notes s'éparpillent et le silence m'envahie de sa froideur. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la mine horrifiée de Dicksen. Certains visages sont soulagés, d'autres rieurs. Magdalena les toise avec arrogance.

**« Ce fut…,** commence le prof avant d'hésiter, **intéressant… **

**- Je vous l'avais bien dit **! rétorque la jeune fille.

**- Certes… Certes…,** il soupire à court d'idée,** bon et bien trouvons pour vous un instrument puisque votre… hum… voix ne se prête pas au chant.**

**- Pas du tout même ! Une vraie casserole Gonzales ! **

**- T'as quelque chose contre ma voix Zuerk ?** fait la fille en avançant d'un pas menaçant dans sa direction, les poings serrés.

**- Que diriez-vous du triangle ?** la coupe Dicksen en l'entraînant vers l'instrument.** Voilààà vous avez votre place parmi nous maintenant ! Bon ! Commençons ! Mary auriez-vous l'obligeance de commencer à la page quatre ? Les autres ont suit ! »**

Magdalena grommèle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avant de regarder la partition rythmique pour son triangle comme s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort vêtu à la façon de Superman. Je glisse un coup d'œil sur les notes et sur son visage. La méfiance est toujours là mais… Elle ne semble pas méchante et puis si je peux aider…. Mais, voudra-t-elle de l'aide de la raclure de Poudlard ? Je me tripote les cheveux un instant avant de me lancer.

**« Tu veux de l'aide ? »**

Elle me fixe avec étonnement, puis semble réfléchir un instant comme pour me jauger du regard. Je me crispe et détourne les yeux. Elle va refuser c'est sûr.

**« D'accord parce que pour moi c'est du chinois !**

**- Oh non, **je réplique -éberluée qu'elle accepte-, **le chinois c'est beaucoup plus dur quand même.**

**- Tu parles chinois ?** demande-t-elle visiblement impressionnée. **En plus du russe et de l'anglais ?**

**- Oui et toi l'espagnol, non ? **je demande poliment,** ça va être pratique pour le voyage en décembre.**

**- J'ai hâte ! **me confit-elle un sourire dévorant son visage et me déstabilisant.

**- Sinon, tu as déjà fait du solfège ?**

**- Euuuh, ça compte si c'était qu'un cours ? J'ai fait manger la partition à mon voisin, **raconte-t-elle non sans dissimuler un sourire à ce souvenir,** un vrai emmerdeur ! »**

Je retiens un sourire et explique la signification des notes à mon élève indisciplinée. La froideur ne manque pas de me reprendre lorsqu'une des choristes lance à Magdalena **« Tu fais ami-ami avec la russe pour refroidir tes pulsions meurtrière envers les autres Gonzales ? »** Mon être se referme comme une huitre et je fais mine de les ignorer sans pour autant ne pas les entendre.

OoOo

Pré-au-lard est un nid à emmerdes. Harold et moi sommes toujours obligé de redoubler de prudence parce que chaque année il nous arrive quelque chose. L'année dernière, Cindy et quelques copines avaient fait en sorte que lorsque l'on touchait un verre aux _Trois Balais_, ils explosent. Mais il semblerait que cette fois-ci ils aient décidé de nous laisser en paix. Si Harold semble y croire moi-même je n'en mène pas large. Patience est mère de sûreté.

**« Tu t'es pris une retenue ? **

**- Ouais, trop de T en Métamorphose apparemment,** fait-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

**- Spok,** je soupire en farfouillant parmi les romans du fond de la librairie. **Si tu veux être pris à Harvard faudra que Dumbledore te fasse une lettre pour te recommander… Comment tu veux qu'il le fasse si toi tu fais aucun effort pour apprécier la magie ?**

**- Je lui en ai déjà parlé,** m'apprend-t-il en passant sa petite tête à lunettes par-dessus le rayonnage pour s'emparer du roman d'un inconnu allemand que je tiens entre mes mains. **C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?** je m'étonne en essayant de récupérer le livre**, comment ça ?**

**- Ouais j'ai eu un rendez-vous dans son bureau et lui ai expliqué,** explique-t-il en lisant quelques lignes, fronçant les sourcils et me le rendant**, il a dit qu'il y aurait pas de problème. Il a même compris mon point de vue sur cette foutue magie.**

**- La magie a du bon tu sais,** je souris, **on a l'impression d'être les héros de notre enfance tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- La magie Princesse, c'est la seule chose inexplicable physiquement et chimiquement,** il plante sérieusement ses yeux dans les miens**, la magie c'est ce qui me tient en échec.**

**- Ce n'est pas un échec Harold, c'est un mystère. C'est beau un mystère,** je murmure en soufflant sur la poussière d'un roman. **Et un jour, tu seras content de savoir que quelque chose est hors de ta portée, qu'il existe encore un mystère. ça permettra au physicien surdoué que tu seras d'avoir encore des rêves, des buts, **je lui souris doucement**. Il faut avoir des rêves pour avancer. **

**- Tu sais que je t'adore Princesse ?** s'écrit-il en m'enlaçant brusquement, **t'es la meilleure ! C'est pour ça que je suis sûr qu'on va arriver à montrer à tous ces abrutis de sorciers ce qu'on vaut ! D'ailleurs, elle est gentille Lena ?**

**- Magdalena ? **je réfléchi avant de répondre**, oui. Elle est gentille, elle a le cœur sur la main. Et un peu tout feu, toute flamme, comme Nikolaï.**

**- Je trouve aussi ! **sourit-il,** c'est cool que tu te sois faîte une amie !**

**- J'ai jamais dit que c'était mon amie, **je corrige en me dirigeant vers la caisse un livre de poèmes russes sous le bras,** j'ai juste… Hey ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois amie avec elle au fait ? C'est pour la popularité ?**

**- Entre autres, **rougit-il en évitant mon regard.

**- C'est de cette fille que tu es amoureux, **je demande doucement.

**- Hein ? Non ! Non pas du tout ! **rit-il nerveusement.** C'est pas d'elle non…**

Je retiens sa manche alors qu'il se dirige vivement vers la sortie, mon regard bleu glacier se plante dans le sien couleur caramel. Comme toujours il soutient mon regard. _Je te fais confiance_ souffle notre échange. Il me sourit nerveusement avant de se gratter la tête. C'est un chuchotement qui parvient à mes oreilles.

**« C'est Owen.**

**- Owen ?** je reste un instant interdite, **Owen Collins ?**

**- Ouais…,** il est aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot –ma fleur préférée- mais soutient mon regard.

**- Pourquoi ça te gène de le dire ?** je demande abruptement. **Pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence qui tu aimes ou ce que tu es. Je t'aime Harold, ça risque pas de changer parce que tu es homo.**

**- Emily…,** soupire-t-il de soulagement.

**- Je ne sais pas si on va réussir à attirer son attention et à devenir populaire pour qu'il te remarque mais je te jure de tout faire pour !** je promets en découvrant mes dents du bonheur en un large sourire. **»**

Bras dessus, bras dessous on sort de la librairie. Harold semble plus léger dans sa démarche comme s'il venait de se décharger sur mes épaules d'un secret trop lourd à porter. Nous n'avons pas fait un pas dehors qu'un cri retenti suivie par des sortilèges. Je me sens soulevée de terre et je pousse un hurlement lorsque la tête à l'envers je quitte le sol. Je ne comprends réellement ce qu'il se passe que lorsque je me retrouve suspendue par les pieds au toit de la boutique de laquelle nous venons de sortir. Je constate avec horreur que mes jambes sont à l'air mais qu'on peut discerner ma culotte à travers mon collant noir. Je tente de cacher cela en les regardant avec un mépris aussi froid que l'hiver en Sibérie.

**« Bande de connards !** cri Harold tout en se débattant pour atteindre sa baguette.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches Brontey ?** ricane l'attrapeur de Serpentard en jouant avec la baguette de mon ami.** Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu n'aimes pas la magie à ce qu'il parait ! **

**- Accio Baguette ! **je m'écris alors que le sang qui afflue dans mon cerveau me fait tourner la tête.

**- T'as besoin d'une fille pour te défendre Brontey ?** rit Cindy qui observe la scène depuis le bout de rue déserte. **Et quelle fille !**

**- Laisse-nous tranquille pétasse !** insulte Spok en se débattant comme un beau vers.

**- De quoi tu m'as traité là ? **demande Spencer en arquant un sourcil de mauvais augure.**»**

Les yeux gris de Cindy virent à l'orage et sa baguette se lève. Je ferme les yeux et protège mon visage tandis qu'Harold crache des insultes qui transfigure le visage de Cindy en un masque de colère. Je le supplie mentalement de ce taire, trop tard. Des litres d'eau glacée nous abrutissent. Je cri de surprise et Spok s'étouffe avec ses injures. Il y a un tonnerre de rires qui me donne envie de leurs arracher les yeux. Je n'ose pas nous libérer de peur d'envenimer les choses. L'eau froide me raidit et fait éternuer mon ami. Les rires ne semblent pas vouloir se taire. Cindy range sa baguette avec satisfaction.

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

**- Par Merlin Jared !** s'écrit Cindy se jetant sur lui et ses amis, **tu arrives enfin ! Ils s'en prennent à eux comme des possédés ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »**

Ses amies hochent la tête en se composant la même tête horrifiée que Spencer tandis que les autres lui lancent un regard étonné qui leurs vaut un coup d'œil sans équivoque. Harold juge bon de se taire pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de la Reine de Poudlard. Profitant des larmes de Cindy, de l'étreinte de ses amies pour la consoler, de la convergence de regards vers elle et de la fuite des autres garçons sous la menace de retenu du préfet de Serdaigle –Jared Knightley- je murmure un sort et nous libère. Nous atterrissons lourdement au sol, crachant l'eau qui est entrée dans nos bouches. La voix sifflante et grelottante, Harold marmonne des insultes en foudroyant Spencer appuyée contre l'épaule de Magdalena qui apparemment semble au summum du mal à l'aise. Ma tête restée trop longtemps à l'envers me tourne mais je suis capable de voir la tristesse et la honte dans le regard de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'Owen Collins nous dévisage.

**« Ça va Emi,** me souffle-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

**- Tirons-nous d'ici,** je lui glisse.

**- Je demande pas mieux, **grince-t-il.** »**

On remonte en courant main dans la main la rue pour déboucher sur l'avenue principale. Lorsque je jette un coup d'œil en arrière je constate que tout le monde est agglutiné autour de Cindy qui leurs joue la grande scène du quatre les larmes aux yeux. Pour un peu on croirait presque que c'est elle qui s'est faite pendre par les pieds et arrosée sous les rires des autres. Comme toujours nous n'avons aucune importance… Je grelotte mais c'est seulement à cause du froid qui se transforme en pointe de glace au contact de mes vêtements trempés. Harold nous arrête une fois éloignés du groupe et je lève ma baguette pour nous sécher. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque mon pull redevient sec et tiède. Mon regard croise celui désespéré de Spok. Je lui serre plus fort la main.

**« Ça va pas être de la tarte de séduire Owen, **je marmonne.

**- C'est sans espoir, **souffle-t-il tristement. **Même si lui est gay, jamais il voudra…**

**- Il y a toujours de l'espoir Spok, **je le contredis vivement,** il suffit d'y croire.**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'on se fera accepter un jour Emi ? **il lève des yeux suppliant**. »**

Incapable de soutenir son regard, je détourne le mien. Je reprends notre marche vers Poudlard, je n'ai pas réussi à lui mentir. Je n'y arrive jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors, que <strong>pensez<strong> vous de ces deux **personnages** qu'on commence mieux à connaitre non ? Et de ce que vous **envisagez** comme choses à advenir ;p_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou** !_

_Bon ben voilà la suite, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : **Merci pour les reviews !**  
><em>

_Bonne **lecture** !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Attraction<strong>

_Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses lèvres, avec ce piercing si sexy… si attirantes ! Elles se rapprochent des miennes avec une lenteur proche du sadisme. J'ai toujours détesté la lenteur ! Je le prends par la nuque et l'embrasse tandis qu'il murmure mon prénom… euh, mais comment il fait ? On est pas censés nous rouler une pelle ? Ou alors il a le don de dualité… Car, je l'entends bien... _

_-Lena… Oh Lena ! _

**-Lena ! Ohé, Lena ! Faut se lever ! **

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve en face à face avec mon oreiller que je tiens serré contre mon visage. Gné ? Comateuse et la bouche pâteuse, je me retourne dans mon lit pour voir une Cindy Spencer rayonnante et fraiche comme la rose.

**-Dis, tu rêvais de qui ? Parce que si ça correspondait avec ce que tu faisais à ton oreiller, ça devait être très chaud, **plaisante-t-elle avant d'éclater de son rire si cristallin et féminin.

J'en ai la cervelle toute retournée et ses sonorités aigues foutent le chantier dans mon esprit. Quesako ? Un rêve ? Chaud ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me baragouine ? Je jette alors un coup d'œil à mon oreiller qui est en effet trempé. De bave ? J'aperçois son regard dégoûté avant qu'elle ne le gomme de son visage et m'offre un gigantesque sourire. Mais j'ai déjà l'esprit ailleurs… Je me lève de mon lit, en faisant la grimace. Des yeux verts, un piercing à la lèvre… Je me fige, les yeux exorbités, alors que j'étais près de la salle-de-bain.

**-Handon ? **m'écriais-je, horrifiée.

**-Handon ? **répète Cindy, alors que ses copines gloussent déjà près de la douche. **Jeremy Handon ? Le capitaine de Serpentard ? **

Je me retourne vers elle, le visage tordu dans une moue de pure horreur.

**-Ouais ! **fis-je.

**-Il est mignon, **me concède-t-elle. **Mais c'est un sacré emmerdeur. **

**-Et merde…**

xOxOxO

**-Bah, tu sais, moi, des rêves cochons, j'en fais toutes les nuits et c'est pas pour ça que…, **commence à me consoler Douglas en se faisant sa tartine-spécial-Dougy-le-Droggy.

Vous voulez la recette ? Alors, c'est simple, une couche de beurre, une couche de miel d'Olympe, une couche de marmelade de citrouille et le tout saupoudré de cornflakes. Et il s'en fait trois comme ça, chaque matin… accompagnées de croissants, de grands bols de chocolats méga sucrés et une dizaine de tranches de bacon. Si, si, on peut s'ingurgiter toutes ces immondices graisseuses chaque matin, entre sept heures et huit, il suffit juste de n'avoir aucun respect pour son pauvre corps à l'agonie. Mais le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne fait pas de sport ! J'ai essayé de le forcer à intégrer l'EMA, comme Owen, mais Doug est beaucoup plus réfractaire et tête de mule ! Quel emmerdeur !

**-Tu parles ! **raille Allan en sucrant encore et encore ses céréales.

Mais pourquoi autant de sucres ? me lamentais-je en observant tomber avec horreur l'épaisse neige qui va lui bousiller le foi ou les artères ou jsais pas quoi de super vital. Allan est un névrosé du sucre et du sel, bien qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup, il en fout partout en quantité extravagante… et moi, j'essaye de les limiter mais c'est comme parler à Dumbledore ; personne ne m'écoute jamais !

**-Il faut toujours qu'il y ait cette nunuche de Spencer, dans tes rêves, **poursuit-il, moqueur.

**-Bon, ok… mais pas tout le temps, non plus ! **s'oppose Doug en virant rouge pivoine.

**-Tu parles ! **répète Allan.

**-ça me rassure pas du tout, du tout, les mecs…, **gémis-je en jouant avec mon verre de jus de citrouille.

**-Maddy, c'est pas la première fois que tu t'entiches d'un garçon, pourquoi t'en fais tout un mélodrame pour Jeremy ? **me demande Jared, en remuant son thé d'une main alors que de l'autre il tient un roman qu'il lit, sans me regarder.

**-Déjà, je rêve jamais de personne –à part de Marvin, **dis-je, en pensant au joueur professionnel ultra sexy et doué des _Salvajes Chispas. _**Et de deux, Handon est un Ser-pen-tard !**

**-Mais il est mignon…, **fait remarquer timidement Owen.

Owen est homosexuel et, malgré son tempérament peureux et parano, il a eu quand même le courage de l'affirmer et de l'accepter, sans le dissimuler à personne. D'ailleurs, à ce jour, je crois bien que c'est le seul gay avoué à Poudlard… pourtant, personne ne lui cherche des noises, ils se contentent juste de l'ignorer. Après tout, Owen a l'air si inoffensif que la seule intention de lui faire du mal est vraiment inenvisageable ! De toute manière, je leur pèterai la gueule, alors…

**-Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit…, **grinçais-je en portant mon regard bougon vers la table des Serpentard.

xOxOxO

M'étant superbement sauvée de la bibliothèque où Jared avait essayé de m'emprisonner –le monstre !-, je prends une immense bouffée d'air frais en sortant de Poudlard. Je me retrouve face au Parc qui est désert… surement à cause des litres d'eau qui sont tombés ce matin… ou alors parce que mes camarades sont des marmottes. Ouais, ça doit être plutôt ça…

C'est ce à quoi je songeais quand je découvre qu'en fait, non, il y a bien deux aventuriers qui ont posé leur cul sur la pelouse du Parc. Ça, c'est bien ! J'allais me contenter de cette simple vague de satisfaction au moment où je reconnais Harold et Emily. Un sourire de ravissement aux lèvres, je m'avance vers eux. Harold est vraiment cool et je passe quasiment mes heures d'EMA hebdomadaire à papoter avec lui –tout en faisant le pompes et les tours de l'école. Et ce qui est vraiment super c'est qu'il est aussi un sang-mêlé, du coup, il comprend ce que ça fait d'être réellement partagé entre deux Mondes… Quant à Emily, j'aime bien sa compagnie bien qu'elle soit la fille la plus froide et discrète que je connaisse –bon… ok, je déteste les filles plus que je les connais, m'enfin…

**-Salut ! **m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Harold.

**-Lena ! **s'écrie Harold en m'offrant un gigantesque sourire.

Emily se contente d'un petit sourire suivi d'un hochement de tête.

**-Vous faites quoi ? **leur demandais-je.

**-Euh… bah, rien, **me répond Harold.

**-Rien ? Comment on peut rien faire ? Rien, ça existe pas ! **assurais-je avec un hochement vigoureux du menton.

**-Bon, alors, presque rien ?**

**-Beuh ! **fis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Harold me suit dans mon hilarité et Emily agrandit son sourire.

**-Tu devrais t'inscrire à l'EMA, Emily ! **lui lançais-je avec enthousiasme.

En fait, tout le monde devrait s'inscrire à l'EMA. Elle hausse des épaule, l'air pas très convaincu, et me dit :

**-J'ai déjà l'orchestre.**

**-On peut faire les deux ! La preuve ! **fis-je en me tapant la poitrine.

**-Ouais… mais toi, tu fais du triangle ! **réplique Harold, narquois.

**-Si tu veux pas que ta tête y ressemble, à ce triangle, je te conseille de la boucler !**

xOxOxO

**-Ohoh, Lena ! **m'appelle Conrad. **T'accélères quand tu veux !**

Je ne fais pas plus attention au blond, les yeux fixés sur Handon qui est avec deux petits gamins de Première Année de Poufsouffle, dont l'une, une fillette blonde, qui est en pleur dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux, en demandant sévèrement à l'autre, aussi petit et blond, et faisant la moue, ce qu'il s'est passé. Le spectacle me laisse tellement sous le choc que j'en suis quasiment hypnotisée…

**-AIE ! **criais-je alors que je viens de me prendre le mur qui borde les grande portes de l'école.

La partie droite de mon crâne hyper douloureuse, je me la masse en grommelant les premières insultes qui me viennent à l'esprit. Conrad et Sean sont pliés de rire, se tenant au même mur assassin.

**-C'est ça de mater un de ces connards de Serpentard ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu… ? **commence Sean.

**-C'est qui, ces mômes ? **le coupais-je en grimaçant toujours.

**-Bah, c'est son p'tit frangin et sa p'tite frangine, ** répond-il, étonné par la question.

**-Ils sont jumeaux, **précise Conrad. **Mais pourquoi ?**

**-C'est juste que la façon dont… il s'en occupait, ça m'a…**

**-Si tu veux mon avis, vaut mieux pas y toucher aux morpions des Handon sinon t'as toutes les chances de voir Mr-frangin-Poule débarquer et te changer en balai-chiottes ! **m'assure Sean, goguenard.

**-C'est chou pour un Serpentard, **commentais-je.

Je me retourne, ignorant ma tête qui me fait encore mal, et souriant à la scène qui continue un peu plus loin alors qu'Handon, lui, ne m'a même pas aperçue, trop occupé à consoler sa petite sœur et à interroger son jumeau.

**-Trop chou… PUTAIN ! **m'exclamais-je à nouveau alors que je viens de me prendre une vague d'eau en plein dans la figure. **Putain, elle est gelée !**

**-Faut bien ça pour te réveiller, La Grande Loveuse ! On a un entrainement de Quidditch qui commence dans cinq minutes et tu connais Charly quand on arrive à la bourre ! **se justifie Sean, sa baguette encore pointée sur moi.

**-T'vas regretter ça, Macaque ! **dis-je avant de lui bondir dessus, furieuse et trempée.

xOxOxO

**-Winny ! **appelais-je en martelant la porte.

**-La ferme, Maddy… merde, tu fais chier, il est six heures du mat'…, **grogne Doug de son lit, à moitié réveillée.

**-Ouais, ta gueule ! **renchérit un autre Poufsouffle, de son propre lit.

**-Grave…**

**-On pionce !**

**-Le Monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! **assurais-je avec conviction.

**-On en veut pas de ton Monde pourri ! **me jettent-ils tous d'une même voix rageuse.

Je reste tout de même là, devant la porte toujours close de la salle-de-bain derrière laquelle Owen est censé se changer depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Non mais, ça me prend que deux secondes d'enfiler un survêt' ! J'ignore les quatre espèces d'ours en hibernation, ronflant dans leur lit comme des mollusques enrhumées et qui m'insultent entre deux réveils en sursaut. D'ailleurs, encore un mot venant de Douglas et je l'emmène avec Owen et moi faire notre tour de Poudlard de jogging, avant les cours ! Toutes les années précédentes, je les faisais toute seule, chaque matin, en emmenant un au hasard quand le cœur m'en disait, mais cette année, je suis bien décidée à dégourdir notre Owen ! Pour se faire, j'ai bien sûr besoin de pouvoir aller chercher Owen dans son dortoir de Poufsouffle de Septième Année mais comme il m'avertit toujours des changements de mot de passe et que les dortoirs des mecs ne sont pas protégés… je le fais comme je veux !

**-J'arrive, Lena, **me chuchote Owen à travers la porte.

**-J'entre ! **le prévins-je.

**-Okay.**

Ne faisant pas attention aux gémissements de joie des marmottes du dortoir qui remercie Merlin de me voir me tirer dans la salle-de-bain, je vais rejoindre Owen en caleçon devant le miroir, ses courts cheveux châtains trempés par la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Je referme la porte en soupirant, le voyant se mettre une crème sur chaque partie de son corps –même derrière les oreilles et sous les pieds !- et poser méticuleusement tous les médocs et sirops magiques qu'il doit avaler. Il fait ça chaque matin, ce qui fait que c'est celui de son dortoir qui se lève le plus tôt.

**-Désolé, **me dit-il avec embarras.

**-T'inquiète, Winny, **répliquais-je en souriant. **Mais tu sais, ça sert à rien de te doucher avant, on va revenir dégoulinant de sueur, va falloir que tu reprennes une douche.**

**-Je sais mais je préfère… je… enfin, tu sais, quoi…**

**-Ouais, je sais, **répondis-je en riant. **Tu détestes la saleté, Madame-Savonnette !**

Il rit en haussant les épaules. Je lui prends une de ses pommades et commence à lui badigeonner le dos. Il me sourit à travers le miroir avant de prendre son gobelet et de le glisser sous le robinet pour le remplir d'eau. Et voilà la valse médicale qui commence !

xOxOxO

**-Et ben ! T'en as dans les gambettes, Winny ! **assurais-je en gloussant, un peu essoufflée.

**-Je suis… mort de fatigue…, **arrive-t-il à me répondre, assis contre le mur d'enceinte de l'école.

Il pleut à torrent et, heureusement qu'il a prévu le coup –Owen prévoit tous les coups…- avec sa cape de sorcier imperméable comme un K-way. Quant à moi, je suis littéralement trempée dans mon short de sport, mes baskets et mon sweet à capuche. Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'on court et on a fait plusieurs pauses pour qu'Owen reprenne son souffle mais il se débrouille bien, quand même… pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de sport.

**-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? **demandais-je en m'accroupissant à ses côtés.

**-Non, **me répond-il difficilement. **On fait ton tour.**

**-T'en peux plus et t'as bien couru, c'est bien pour une première fois. Allez, viens, on va se prendre une bonne douche dans les vestiaires, **lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils ne sont pas fermés à clé de l'extérieur, tout le monde peut les utiliser… après tout, ce ne sont que des vestiaires. On s'y dirige alors que je le tiens par la taille pour l'empêcher de se casser la gueule à chaque fois qu'il trébuche tant il est crevé. Il s'est vraiment donné à fond et je suis très fière de lui !

**-Je t'empêche de faire ton sport, **gémit-il avec une mine vraiment désolée et honteux.

**-N'importe quoi, Winny ! **m'indignais-je. **C'est quoi ce délire, mon vieux ? J'ai fait mon sport, là, et j'ai le Quidditch, l'EMA…** **et je suis super contente de courir avec toi !**

**-D'accord…, **dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ris en le taquinant sur sa trop grosse sensiblerie et il rit à travers ses larmes. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule –de toute manière, il fait une tête de plus que moi mais je dois peser plus, tellement il est maigre- et lui raconte des blagues Carambar auxquelles il se force à rire pour ne pas me vexer… Cet Owen, il est vraiment unique en son genre !

xOxOxO

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir pour y déposer mon sac de cours avant d'aller manger, j'entends des sanglots provenant d'un des lits à baldaquin dans les rideaux sont fermés. Je comprends avec embarras que c'est Cindy qui pleure… et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ? Faisant une grimace tout sauf féminine et me balançant d'avant en arrière, en me rongeant un ongle, j'essaye de me convaincre de ne pas aller voir cette pimbêche qui m'a pourrie la vie depuis ma Première Année mais qui a changé avec moi, tout du moins… et puis, elle pleure… ouais mais elle est une sale conne superficielle ! Ouais mais elle pleure…

**-Fait chier ! **marmonnais-je.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ? **s'affole-t-elle instantanément à travers ses sanglots.

**-Non, non, t'inquiète ! **

**-Lena ?**

Merde, merde, merde ! Littéralement paniquée, je m'empresse de répondre :

**-Oui mais je m'en vais tout de suite, hein ! Je fiiile !**

Je lance mon sac sur mon lit qui retombe lourdement par terre après y avoir rebondi et fais volte-face en prenant mes jambes à mon cou en direction de la sortie. Mais…

**-Toi aussi, tu me fuis, **remarque-t-elle avant de partir dans d'affreux sanglots se répercutant dans tout le dortoir.

**-La galère…, **gémis-je, au summum de la torture mentale.

Me dirigeant très lentement vers son lit, je déglutis difficilement, très mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce je fous ? Hésitant comme jamais, j'écarte les rideaux et la vois recroquevillée, en position de fœtus, la tête posée entre ses bras, sur ses genoux et secouée par de puissants sanglots. Osant à peine respirer, je m'assois en face d'elle, sur son lit et referme les rideaux.

**-Euh… non. Non, non, je te fuis pas, **lui dis-je avec un grand sourire forcé. **Tu vois, je suis là. **

**-C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes bien, alors ? **souffle-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, la tête émergeant de ses bras.

**-Euh… j'ai pas vraiment dit ça…**

Mais sitôt que je l'ai dit, je le regrette car elle repart violemment dans ses pleurs –très bruyants- et qui me rend encore plus mal… Misère…

**-Mais je t'aime bien, un peu, **lui dis-je en osant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, **me répond-elle avec un petit sourire qui me déconcerte horriblement. **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je… enfin…**

**-Oh, **fis-je.

**-Oui. C'est parce que je suis amoureuse et que… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, seulement… lui, il est… il est si loin ! **gémit-elle avant de répandre à nouveau en larme.

**-Ah, oui, c'est chaud les relations à distance… il habite où ?**

**-Mais non ! **s'agace-t-elle.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Quand je disais qu'il était loin, c'était une métaphore ! **me révèle-t-elle avec un regard irrité en ma direction.

**-Ah… ok… si tu le dis.**

Elle repart dans ses pleurs et je me fais la remarque que c'est vraiment déstabilisant une fille qui pleure. On ne sait jamais quoi faire, que dire et puis, ça parle en énigme. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas pigé sa métaphore, moi… s'il n'est pas loin pourquoi dire qu'il l'est ?

**-Il ne fait pas attention à moi, il est juste… Oh, Jared ! **souffle-t-elle avec une extrême douleur avant de me bondir dans les bras.

**-Jared ? **répétais-je en grimaçant. **Fait chier…**

xOxOxO

Je croise le regard amical de Spencer et essaye de lui répondre par un sourire qui ne sonne pas trop faux avant de détourner les yeux le plus vite que je peux. Je lance un coup d'œil à mon voisin et maudis son sex-appeal. Ah, Jared, tu me fous dans une de ces merdes !

**-Lena, copie le cours, **soupire-t-il en se rendant compte que je ne fais que le regarder.

**-Mais… Rho ! **

**-Copie, **insiste-t-il.

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, **lui avouais-je en ignorant l'attention appuyée de Cindy.

**-Après le cours, d'accord ?**

**-Euh…**

**-C'était une question de rhétorique, de simple politesse pour éviter le désagrément de devoir te donner un ordre, **m'informe-t-il en copiant avec application ce que raconte le prof de Runes.

On a quasiment tous choisi cette option –moi, à cause de Jared qui était offusqué que je prévois de prendre Etude des Moldus et Soin aux créatures Magiques, alors il m'a forcée à prendre au moins l'Etude des Runes à la place de celle des moldus. Il n'y a bien qu'Owen, Conrad et Sean qui ne sont pas dans notre classe.

Je pousse un profond soupir et m'avachie contre la table, en ignorant les réprimandes que me vaut ce geste de la part de Jared. J'observe Allan et Douglas qui sont à la table de devant et font une partie d'échec sorcier sur un échiquier miniaturisé pour que le prof ne se rende compte de rien. Je paris qu'Allan va gagner, il est un véritable bosse de ce jeu… et pour cause, il fait partie du club d'échec de l'école ! Mon regard glisse ensuite sur Harold et Emi qui sont tout au fond de la salle et qui parlent tout bas… celle-ci doit se sentir guettée parce qu'elle se retourne vers moi et croise mon regard. Elle me lance un sourire auquel je réponds avant de me tourner pour regarder Jeremy Handon. Un nouveau soupir me prend… c'est vrai qu'il est super mignon.

**-Infiniment navré, Miss Gonzalez, de vous interrompre dans votre très profonde analyse du charmant visage de Mr Handon mais je pense que vous avez mieux à faire… comme prendre mon cours, par exemple ! **

Je me relève avec empressement et fusille Sarazad, notre prof, du regard alors que la salle résonne des rires très bruyants de mes camarades. Il aurait quand même pu éviter de me balancer !

**-Je vous remercierai de pas salir ma réputation en racontant des trucs pareils, **commente Handon. **Par Serpentard, j'aimerai mieux être reluqué par Rusard que par Gonzalez !**

**-Tu mériterais que je te…, **commençais-je à réagir en me levant, menaçante.

Mais Jared m'agrippe le bras et me force à me rassoir avec un regard sévère. C'est vraiment pas juste !

**-Entre nous, Handon, je crois que tu fantasmes… même Rusard a mieux à faire que de te mater ! Et notre Lena est trop accro à son prof de sport pour ne porter ne serait-ce que le plus petit intérêt à ta misérable personne, **déclare Allan avec sa plus mordante ironie.

Là, pour le coup, les rires redoublent et le prof est furieux. Quant à moi… franchement, je ne préfère même pas en parler !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou**,_

_Euh je n'ai rien à dire en vérité à part que j'aime les **vacances** ! :D_

_Et qu'on **remercie** nos reviewsers ^^_

_Bonne **lecture**,_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Listen<strong>

J'écoute.

J'écoute la chanson de la pluie qui rebondit en un son cristallin contre les tuiles pour rouler dans la gouttière en fer. Le bruit du tonnerre qui retentit jusque dans ma tête. Les yeux fermés j'écoute ce que le silence veut bien me faire parvenir. Les battements réguliers de mon cœur dont je compte les secondes d'intervalle pour les noter sur un morceau de papier. J'écoute la chanson de l'air qui s'infiltre en moi, me faisant découvrir les trésors de cette nuit désertée. Tout le monde dort. Personne ne sait ce qu'il manque, personne ne comprend la mélancolie de la pluie. De l'eau qui roule sur la vitre de la salle de musique, comme des larmes. Des sons mats contre la fenêtre, comme les battements d'un cœur perdu dans l'obscurité du parc. Allongée sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées, j'écoute. L'inspiration vient par vague. Elle se tait pendant des heures pour me submerger brutalement en une seconde. Je la laisse me renverser les sens et faire voler ma plume sur ma partition. Mon souffle saccadé ne se tait que lorsque mes doigts délaissent l'écriture pour venir danser sur le piano.

J'ai toujours aimé le piano. Entre lui et moi c'est une histoire d'amour particulière. C'est le premier instrument auquel j'ai touché. Le son des touches noires et blanches hante toujours mes nuits où je suis dans le salon bleu de notre maison à St Petersburg. Le piano ça me rappelle ma famille, ma maison en Russie. Ça me rappelle le rire de maman avant que son odeur ne soit engloutie par les effluves de la vodka. Ça me rappelle maman quand elle laissait ses longs doigts courir le long des touches comme s'ils voulaient s'envoler. Le piano c'est un peu comme ma famille, un peu comme mes souvenirs. C'est totalement différent de mon violon.

Mon violon est une sorte d'extension de moi-même, un membre –au même titre que mes jambes- que j'aurais perdu à la naissance et retrouvé à cinq ans lorsque mon oncle me l'a ramené d'Italie. C'était avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en Sibérie. Son dernier cadeau accompagné de son dernier fou-rire. Le violon c'est l'autel de mes souffrances et de mes émotions. Tout passe par lui, comme le souffle de ma vie. M'exprimer paraît si simple lorsque mes doigts se posent sur ses cordes et que l'archet monte et descend au rythme de ma respiration. Pas besoin de faire semblant, juste de se laisser aller et de s'offrir aux notes qui s'enchevêtrent. Juste laisser la musique en moi se dévoiler aux ombres silencieuses de la nuit. Le violon, c'est moi.

Les yeux fermés, je me laisse bercer par les gémissements du vent et la morosité de la pluie. J'écoute sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faut écouter. Je me laisse immerger par ce qui semble être plus important que tout. Je m'oublie pour m'enfoncer dans les méandres sinueux et inaccessibles des sonorités de l'obscurité. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, je mets de longues minutes à revenir et retrouver mon corps qui me parait un instant être une cage où les sons sont enfermés. Je me relève lentement et frotte mon visage. Ma démarche est incertaine, comme si je m'étais chouté à la cocaïne. Je ne retourne pas dans mon dortoir tout de suite. Je traîne mes oreilles dans les couloirs, aspirant le plus de sonorités possible que j'enferme dans un coin de mon cerveau et qui se mélangent pour créer mes mélodies. Celles que personnes ne connaît. Et ne connaitra jamais.

Lorsque je suis de retour dans la salle commune, je m'allonge dans le canapé à demi-éclairé par le feu dans l'âtre. J'écoute un peu les crépitements capricieux et fougueux des flammes, qui se chamaillent avec les gouttes de pluie sonnant contre la vitre froide. Je respire ce monde que je quitte toujours trop tôt, et sans m'en rendre compte, mon esprit enivré de musique se livre à un sommeil profond.

OoOo

J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'Arithmancie. C'est un monde tortueux et bizarre, composé d'étranges symboles pour le moins incongrus mais c'est un monde absolument fascinant. Que peu de gens comprennent vraiment. Un peu comme la musique. La seule chose qui me met mal à l'aise quand je rentre dans la salle de classe c'est la solitude pesante qui se pose sur mes épaules. Harold a préféré prendre soins aux créatures magiques à mon plus grand mécontentement. L'autre chose qui me décontenance, c'est l'absence de ma place attitrée. Chaque année il y a normalement la table bancale au fond à droite qui m'est réservée mais aujourd'hui j'ai beau balayé la salle du regard aucune trace de ma fidèle compagne depuis la troisième année. Je croise le regard satisfait de Cindy qui me fait d'un ton mesquin suavement déguisé.

**« Il y a pas de place pour les looseurs Bolkanski. »**

Je suis la seule à entendre mais fait mine de l'ignorer en repérant la seule place libre. A mon plus grand soulagement elle se trouve à côté d'Owen Collins. Il me lance un regard effrayé alors que je m'assois à côté de lui. Je ne le regarde pas mais je sens son effarement et sa frayeur. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas lui dire que je ne vais pas le manger. Je lui jette de discrets coups d'œil entre mes exercices que je réussis avec une facilité déconcertante. Il a lui-même plus de difficulté, que je m'amuse à résoudre dans ma tête. Il lève les yeux vers moi, un brusque sursaut de recul le prend lorsqu'il remarque que mon coude dépasse sur sa partie du bureau. Nullement vexée je détourne juste le regard, un peu blessée.

**« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué,** je dis lentement**, je ne fais de mal à personne. C'est plutôt le contraire. »**

Il baisse les yeux, un peu honteux. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion met ses deux fesses sur le banc que l'on partage, jusqu'ici il était presque assis par terre pour s'éloigner de moi. Touchée je dissimule un sourire de contentement. Owen soupire et sort un petit pot de crème de sa poche. Eberluée je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer comme s'il venait de me dire que son père était Dumbledore et sa mère une transsexuelle de Londres. Il sent aussitôt mon regard –il doit avoir un vrai détecteur dans le cerveau !- et lâche un « Quoi ? » qui paraît lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Il me faut aussi un effort de volonté pour réfréner mon envie de me taire et de ne pas répondre. J'ai toujours peur. Peur du rejet. Ce n'est pas la méprise ou la méchanceté qui me terrifie mais la peur de m'attacher pour souffrir. Je jauge du regard Owen Collins maigre et frêle. Effacé. Je me dis qu'une réponse de ma part ne le fera pas me rire au nez.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- De la crème pour mes mains,** il explique, **elles sont toujours sèches.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Ouais,** il regarde mes longs doigts et arque un sourcil, **t'en veux ?**

**- Euh… Ben…,** prise au dépourvu je suis incapable répondre.

**- Tiens. »**

Il me la tend et je regarde le petit pot comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense trésor. J'en étale un peu et le lui rend en glissant un discret sourire de remerciement. Il hausse les épaules et se re-concentre sur ses propres exercices. Pas moi… moi je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Une pensée me transperce l'esprit un instant. Peut être qu'à prendre tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel… peut être que j'ai loupé des gens. Peut être que je suis passée à côté de quelque chose. L'image de Magdalena et de son feu intérieur se glisse devant mes yeux. Suivie instantanément des regards de Cindy, des crasses, de l'éparpillement de mes affaires, des croches pieds, des insultes, des litres d'eau, des chutes organisées et de toutes les moqueries à propos de mon accent. Mon cœur se ferme comme une huitre. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir.

**« Euh… Emily ?** souffle Owen en me lançant craintivement un petit regard.

**- Oui ? **je fais en masquant mon étonnement de le voir me reparler après seulement deux minutes de silence.

**- Euh j'ai pas bien compris, **marmonne-t-il. **»**

Je le fixe, éberluée mais n'en attend pas plus pour me pencher sur sa copie en ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il s'éloigne un peu de moi, comme par peur de se faire brûler. Il a raison, s'il veut éviter les ennuis mieux vaut qu'il m'évite. Bien que je ne les cherche pas, c'est eux ! Ils me collent à la peau comme des vraies pustules ! J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui explique ce qui cloche dans son diagramme que Miss Tirchow tape dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention.

**« Bien pour la semaine prochaine j'aimerai que par groupe de deux vous me fassiez un exposé sur les origines, les créateurs et les utilisations première de l'Arithmancie. Cela sera utile pour vos ASPIC !**

**- Jared ! Jared,** souffle une voix dont la sonorité même déguisée sous un ton dégoulinant de douceur, est reconnaissable : Cindy**, tu veux te mettre avec moi ? **

**- Et moi ! **siffle Irina Smooter qui apparemment ne craint pas les foudres de Spencer pour avoir des vues sur sa proie attitrée de cette année.

**- Quel succès Jared !** fait Allan goguenard.** »**

Je glisse un coup d'œil dans leur direction et retient un rire. Jared semble aussi blasé que peut l'être un chien devant une touffe d'herbe dans sa gamelle. Je m'arrête sur le tableau étrange de deux filles aussi bêtes l'une que l'autre tirant chacune sur un bras de Jared Knightley qui tire une tête qui en dit long sur sa façon de pensée. Je pouffe discrètement, profitant du fait que personne ne porte la moindre attention. Mais mon hilarité meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je me rends compte que je suis seule. Tous sont par deux ou trois et moi je reste sur le banc de touche. Ça ne dérange personne, pas même la prof qui avec le temps a vite compris que la tête de turc attirée c'était moi. Ça ne dérange pas que la seule personne à être assise au fond alors que les noms des personnes des différents groupes sont dictés à Miss Tirchow, c'est moi. Ça ne dérange personne, même pas moi. Question d'habitude.

**« Emily,** fait alors la prof, **vous êtes toute seule ?**

**- C'est pas étonnant,** ricane Trevor Jork.

**- Voyons, voyons,** souffle Miss Tirchow sans conviction en me lançant un regard de pitié. **Nous allons arranger ça ! **

**- Je la veux pas dans mon groupe ! **s'exclame une fille de serpentard.

**- Et moi donc, **crache un garçon dans un souffle tout sauf discret.

**- J'aurais bien aimé, **soupire avec condescendance Cindy**, mais on est déjà trois… Quel dommage… »**

Je la fixe sans broncher, lui faisant clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas dupe. En retour de sa pitié je lui offre mon dédain alors qu'elle minaude à l'oreille inattentive de Jared sur mon pauvre sort de pauvre fille sans amis et détestée de tous. Qu'elle a de la peine pour la pauvre petite créature triste que je suis. Je mords ma joue pour ne pas me lever et la frapper au visage. Lui faire fermer son clapet de pute en uniforme d'élève modèle. Je hais si fort cette fille que j'en étouffe presque. Je hais cette passivité que je m'impose. Elle est pourtant nécessaire. J'ai conscience que me rebeller ne ferait que leurs montrer que je souffre de leurs attaques qui redoubleraient du coup.

**« Bien, vous vous mettrez avec Allan et Owen alors,** fais la prof. **»**

Le premier ne relève même pas la tête et le second me lance un regard amical mais néanmoins un peu craintif. Touchée par ce qui peut paraître anodin je me glisse silencieusement à côté d'eux. Au fond de moi, les chuchotements de mon cœur me parviennent comme les clapotis d'un ruisseau caché. Méfie-toi Emily. Ne fond pas devant la gentillesse d'Owen. Ne fond pas. Emmure-toi Emily, protège-toi si tu ne veux pas souffrir. Je me promets de faire attention.

OoOo

Je soupire une énième fois, lançant un regard pour la énième fois en direction d'Harold qui tire une mine renfrognée. Mortellement jaloux de la chance que j'ai de faire un exposé d'Arithmancie avec Owen -et Allan- même si j'ai été imposé dans le groupe –chose qu'il a aussi oublié-. Je m'entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour calmer sa déception et sa jalousie. Je suis à court d'argument, puisqu'il les a tous réfuté avec sa logique implacable. Je déverse par terre ma boîte de cassettes musicales et les étale pour qu'il puisse choisir quoi mettre dans notre lecteur cassette. Il lève à peine le regard. Ni Queen, ni Supertramp, ni The Police, ni The Rolling Stone, ni les Beach Boys pas plus que Natalie Cole, Ella Fitzgerald, The Pointers Sisters ou toutes mes musiques classiques et de blues n'attirent son attention. A contrecœur je glisse dans le lecteur une cassette au piffe. Un air de Soul s'échappe. Aucune réaction, ses yeux restent ombrageux, cachés derrière ses lunettes. La prise de conscience qu'Harold est réellement mordu d'Owen me fait perdre pied.

**« On va trouver un truc Spok,** je le rassure.

**- D'ici qu'on est réussi à se faire un nom autre que Loosers il sera déjà avec quelqu'un de mieux ! **

**- Hey…,** je l'enlace et pose ma tête sur son épaule. **Je suis sûre que…**

**- Laisse tomber Emi. J'ai aucune chance, je suis juste un rien-du-tout, **se lamente-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de nervosité.

**- Ça suffit !** je m'écris en bondissant sur mes pieds, **Tu es mon meilleur ami, quelqu'un d'intelligent et de drôle qui a tout autant de chance que n'importe qui d'atteindre ses objectifs ! Ne laisse pas les autres piétiner l'opinion que tu as de toi-même ! **j'ordonne avec sévérité**, Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux sortir avec lui il faut déjà que tu sois toujours présent, même si c'est pas au premier plan. Attire un peu son attention, avec lui il suffit de faire un truc un peu effrayant et c'est bon il est complètement omnibulé !** »

Je cherche parmi toutes les personnes allongées au bord du lac et fini par apercevoir Magdalena en contrebas de la pente qui arrose Jared en compagnie de Douglas tandis qu'Owen est prudemment éloigné du bord et qu'Allan lit un morceau de papier avec attention. Je me retourne brusquement, comme si Merlin avait posé sa baguette sur moi.

**« Tu vas t'inscrire au club d'échec Spok ! **je fais avec sérieux.

**- Quoi ? Hors de question ! C'est tous des nuls, il y a aucune compétition,** refuse-t-il tout net. **Et je te rappelle que les inscriptions sont finies.**

**- Allan en fait partie non ? Il peut t'intégrer,** je contre.

**- Et à quoi ça me servira d'aller battre des pseudos pros des échecs ?** dit-il e faisant la moue.

**- Ça va te servir comme prétexte pour aller leurs adresser la parole,** j'explique en désignant le groupe au bord du lac. **Et parler à Owen ! »**

Harold me fixe un instant, incrédule avant de réfléchir quelques secondes et de se décider à se lever. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus encourageant. Le sien est naturel et adorable, lui dévorant la moitié du visage.

**« Tu viens ?**

**- Je te regarde,** je fais non de la tête, **d'ici je peux mieux observer.**

**- Comme tu veux,** hausse-t-il les épaules. **A toute à l'heure !**

**- Bonne chance ! **je lui souffle en un sourire**. »**

Il dévale déjà la pente pour se diriger d'une démarche qui se veut naturelle et confiante vers Magdalena et ses amis. Il parle quelque secondes avec Lena, sa facilité à s'intégrer me laisse envieuse. Puis je le vois hésiter imperceptiblement avant de s'avancer vers Owen et Allan en saluant au passage Douglas et Jared trempés. Je m'entortille ma mèche autour de mon doigt, mon attention concentrée sur Spok qui s'agite et doit apparemment dire quelque chose de drôle car aussitôt Owen et Lena rient. Un sourire ravi nait sur mes lèvres dévoilant mes deux dents de devant légèrement écartées. Les rires s'envolent jusqu'à moi et mon ouï s'affole soudain. Charmée par une sonorité, je me concentre sur le rythme. La tonalité féminine, franche et naturelle me donne lieu de penser qu'il s'agit du rire de Magdalena. On dirait le crépitement des flammes mêlé à des bourrasques d'un vent d'été qui se prépare à l'orage. Je me laisse bercer par lui alors qu'il se meurt sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

J'ai toujours aimé les rires, ils laissent percevoir la personnalité, ils dévoilent une partie de nous sans qu'on ne puisse la retenir. Peu d'entre eux attirent mon attention. Mes préférés sont ceux de Nikolaï et de Spok. Celui de maman est trop douloureux à entendre, Papa a un rire chaud et fort, un rire qui rassure. Piotr rit comme tous les petits enfants et Nikolaï… Nikolaï a un rire particulier mais pas désagréable. Un rire qui donne envie de vivre et de pleurer. Un pincement au cœur se fait alors sentir. Et moi ? Qui aime le mien de rire ? J'ai soudain envie de courir après Harold et de lui agripper le bras. Par peur qu'il m'oublie là à trop s'amuser avec les autres. Par peur de perdre la seule personne qui compte. Je me dis que c'est ridicule mais l'angoisse me serre trop fort pour que je puisse m'en libérer. Mon ventre se tord et une vague de tristesse m'immerge. Personne ne connaît le mien de rire.

OoOo

**« Tu t'en sors ?**

**- Non,** gémit ma voisine. **J'en ai marre !**

**- C'est pourtant pas si dur, **je murmure gentiment.

**- Siiiiii, ça m'énerve ! A quoi ça sert tout ces symboles bizarres hein ? A rien sauf à emmerder les gens !**

**- Il faut le voir comme un langage,** je souffle avec amour, **comme la voix de la musique.** **»**

Magdalena me regarde un instant, peu convaincue, avant de faire une moue qui se transforme en un sourire gentil. Contre ma propre volonté, des fossettes apparaissent dans mes propres joues. Je jette des regards furtifs aux autres membres du club de musique qui me dévisagent comme si j'empiétais sur un territoire qui était le leurs. Parce que Magdalena ne fait pas partie de ma catégorie et que je salis ses baskets. Je baisse la tête, incapable de supporter ça alors que mon cœur tambourine de joie de cette relation naissante entre elle et moi. Néanmoins je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle, la mort dans l'âme, par peur qu'elle ne subisse l'aura néfaste planant au dessus de moi. Elle semble ne pas s'en rendre compte et continue de griffonner des vif d'or sur sa partition.

**« Au pire tu n'as qu'à taper sur le triangle dès que je te fais signe,** je propose.

**- Vraiment ?** s'écrit-elle ravie. **Tu ferais ça ?**

**- Bien sûr, **j'acquiesce.

**- Sérieux ? Oh Merci ! **s'exclame-t-elle avant de me lancer un clin d'œil**, t'es géniale ! »**

Je reste figée de surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Une vague me submerge et un sourire lumineux réservé d'ordinaire à Harold fleurit sur mes lèvres. Et pour la première fois je dévoile mes dents du bonheur à quelqu'un qui le mérite, quelqu'un qui n'est ni Harold ni ma famille. Mon être tout entier palpite de joie pour ce qui lui semble à elle totalement naturel. Pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Personne ici ne me l'avait jamais dit. Et elle, elle… Elle, elle me lâche ça comme si elle parlait de l'amoncellement de nuages dans le ciel gris. Ou du menu de ce soir. Elle ne se rend pas compte… Elle ne se rend pas compte du bien que ça me fait. Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge.

**« Mer… Merci,** je souffle avant de murmurer tout bas –comme si ça m'était interdit-, **Léna. **

**- De quoi ?** elle s'étonne à ma plus grande perplexité.

**- Voici vos partitions pour notre spectacle de février, **annonce Dicksen**, j'ai répartie selon vos instruments et capacités,** il lâche ce dernier mot le regard en biais posé sur Léna. »

Il me tend la mienne avec un clin d'œil. Je l'ignore et m'empresse de courir de notes en notes pour m'imprégner de la mélodie que chuchote ma partition. Je découvre que je serais première violoniste pour la chanson, un duo entre Mary White et Justin Zuerk et que j'ai obtenu le solo au piano du deuxième morceau _Divenire _de Ludivico Einaudi. Je reste un instant figée, le souffle coupé par la lecture du prénom. Le morceau de maman, son solo de piano préféré. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire les notes que déjà la mélodie retentie dans mes oreilles. L'odeur de maman me monte à la tête, son odeur de fleurs d'oranger, ternie par l'alcool depuis des années. Je connais chaque déplacement de doigts, chaque temps mort, chaque tonalité, chaque inspiration. Ce n'est pas un morceau très dur mais… Mais l'interpréter, c'est comme rendre hommage à la grande pianiste qu'à été un jour Natacha Bolkanski. C'est comme un honneur. Interpréter ce morceau, c'est comme toucher l'âme de ma mère.

**« Je ne fais que le premier morceau ! **s'écrit Léna ravie du peu de travail que cela va lui demander.** Wow, ça a l'air compliqué,** s'exclame-t-elle soudainement en jetant un coup d'œil à ma partition**, tu vas y arriver ?**

**- Oui…,** je murmure les yeux noyés dans mes souvenirs, **c'est… c'est le morceau préféré de ma mère.**

**- Vous êtes musiciens de mère en fille ?** demande la Gryffondor. **Nous on est plutôt une famille de sportifs !**

**- Ça j'avais cru le comprendre ! **je fais en me souvenant de son frère.** »**

La cloche retentie bruyamment et je me lève à la suite de Léna qui m'attend malgré l'envie de fuir ce cours où elle s'ennuie à tape du pied mais elle m'attend et malgré mon étonnement je colle mon pas sur le sien lorsque nous sortons de la salle. Elle semble ne pas vouloir me quitter à ma plus grande perplexité et joie –il faut bien l'admettre-. Soudain Harold est devant nous, mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, ses yeux se posent sur Magdalena. Il reste un instant muet avant de sourire et de me faire un clin d'œil.

**« Salut Léna ! Prête pour le match ?** demande-t-il.

**- On va faire mordre la poussière à votre équipe !** s'enflamme-t-elle.

**- C'est ce qu'on verra !** il riposte**, on va manger Emi ?**

**- Super ! Parce que moi j'ai super faim **! réponds Léna**. Vous savez ce qu'il y a à au menu aujourd'hui ? **

**- Euh un rôti de bœuf il me semble, **je fais.

**- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »**

Médusée, je la regarde m'attraper le bras et ensuite celui d'Harold pour nous entraîner vers la Grande Salle. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises car elle s'installe à côté de nous sans le moindre gène alors que je suis moi-même terrifiée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver comme conséquence à trop nous fréquenter. Terrifiée pour sa sécurité. Mais j'ai beau me dire que c'est pas le meilleure moyen d'augmenter sa cote de popularité que de rester avec nous, au fond de moi dans mon cœur c'est le printemps. Un large sourire dévoile à nouveau mes dents pour elle et ses blagues pourtant pas drôles.

OoOo

**« Princesse,** souffle-t-il dans mon oreille, **regarde ! Regarde ! »**

Je lève les yeux sur la voute étoilée qui s'étale au dessus de nos minuscules têtes. La magie en un instant opère sur le visage de Spok. Ses traits s'illuminent et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'extase, dévorant le ballet de lumière qui se déroule dans la nuit. Il contemple les étoiles, prêt à s'envoler pour les effleurer. Tandis qu'il ouvre son livre d'Astronomie et se plonge dans le monde fascinant des constellations qu'il aimerait tant atteindre, je cache mon nez derrière les pages de mon roman. Me laissant emporter dans une série de meurtres au temps du Moyen-âge. Je glisse de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Harold et petit à petit, sa respiration mêlée à la symphonie des bruits de la nuit m'hypnotise. L'inspiration m'abrutie soudain et fébrilement je sors du papier et un stylo bique –pourtant interdit à Poudlard- pour tracer les lignes que je remplis de notes et d'annotations. Comme un peintre devant son modèle, je fixe Harold et écoute. Et écris, faisant apparaître ses traits, son sourire et son caractère entre les lignes. Je me laisse guider par mon intuition et mes sentiments. J'entortille une mèche autour de mon doigt. J'aimerai vraiment réussir à écrire quelque chose de complet, une composition de bout en bout et pas seulement des morceaux d'idées et de mélodies qui me viennent sur le moment mais qui ne forment aucune symphonie harmonieuse. J'aimerai vraiment créer ça pour Harold. Une musique qui brillerait comme une étoile, qui serait vive et drôle et respirant de gentillesse pour celui qui m'a un jour tendu la main alors que tous avait le dos tourné. Cette composition sera faîte au violon.

Spok se met soudain à parler, brisant ma concentration.

**« Emi…,** murmure-t-il, **tu sais… C'est l'anniversaire de Spencer bientôt…**

**- Et alors,** je crache avec hargne.

**- Elle fait une fête déguisée,** lâche-t-il en plantant ses yeux de la couleur du chocolat chaud dans les miens. **La semaine prochaine.**

**- Et alors ? **je répète sans dissimuler mon aversion pour cette pétasse.

**- J'aurais aimé qu'on y aille, **souffle**-**t-il en évitant mon regard.

**- Spok…** je soupire, **jamais on ne nous laissera entrer et même si on le faisait qu'est ce que ça nous apporterait hein ? Si on nous prend, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il nous arrivera…**

**- On ne nous prendra pas, **assure**-**t-il avant de murmurer en rougissant, **et puis… Léna a dit qu'elle y allait avec ses amis et donc…**

**- Avec Owen, **j'achève avant de soupirer, d'hésiter une seconde puis de sourire,** qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour te faire plaisir !**

**- C'est vrai ? Tu viendras avec moi ?** s'écrit-il en me sautant au cou. **»**

Je ris devant son enthousiasme et hoche la tête avant de me lever car le fond de l'air commence vraiment à être froid et me fait frissonner malgré la cape et mon pull. Le vent se glisse entre mes mèches blondes désordonnées et mes dents claquent, Harold se lève à son tour et nous nous dirigeons vers Poudlard. Evidemment la porte d'entrée est fermée mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, Harold tire de sa poche un parchemin et murmure quelques mots qui font apparaître de longs traits d'encre dessinant peu à peu une carte de Poudlard où des pas d'élèves er profs s'animent. La Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il a récupéré dans le bureau de Rusard –ou plutôt volé-. Nous nous faufilons jusqu'à l'un des passages. A notre plus grande perplexité il demeure fermé. Tout comme tous les autres. Nous avons beau faire trois fois le tour du château, on finit par se rendre à l'évidence : nous sommes enfermés dehors. Et a en jugé par l'heure -environ minuit- la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir se promener en toute liberté à Poudlard et donc de nous laisser à la merci de cette nuit de novembre, est Cindy Spencer, préfète de Gryffondor de son état.

Harold a beau l'injurier de tous les noms, cela n'ouvre pas pour autant une entrée à Poudlard. A bout d'idées nous nous trouvons un endroit pas trop exposé par le vent. Je claque des dents et il renifle bruyamment. On se pelotonne l'un contre l'autre, s'emmaillotant dans nos capes et nos bras. Je ne dis rien et lui non plus mais on sait parfaitement ce que l'autre pense. Mes lèvres bleuies lui sourient, et il hoche la tête. Tant que nous sommes tout les deux, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

* * *

><p><em>On attend comme toujours les <strong>retours<strong> de ce chapitres ;) **Pensez** à nouuuuuuuus XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ;)_

_Hey bien voilà le chapitre suivant de la fic, le prochain sera surement plus tardif étant donné que nous partons en vacances ! Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'on abandonne !_

_Sinon euuh merci pour vos review *O*_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Trois, deux, un… prêts ? Partez !<strong>

**-Prêts ? **

Stendford et Jeremy se regardèrent avec défi. Bien qu'ils soient dans la même maison, dans la même équipe de Quidditch et que Jeremy en est le capitaine, la compétition en reste tout aussi présente entre eux deux que si ça n'était pas le cas. Les Serpentard sont si bizarres…

Ils sont en position de départ sur la ligne que Romuald a dessiné magiquement et sont tendus comme des flèches, chaque muscle bandé. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer la courbure saillante des mollets de Jeremy. Juste parfaite. Je soupire, boudeuse envers moi-même. Faut vraiment que je sois tombée sous le charme du Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch la plus rivale à la mienne –bien qu'elles le sont toutes-, Serpentard. Mais il est si craquant et sexy, et sportif… et si chou avec ses deux frère et sœur !

Notre prof d'Entretient Musculaire et Athlétique, avec un sourire, brandit la baguette vers le ciel et en fait sortir des étincelles rouges et vertes dés qu'il déclame bien fort :

**-Partez !**

Instantanément, leurs pieds chaussés de baskets dérapent sur l'herbe humide et ils démarrent en trombe, accélérant dés le premier mètre. A la fin de la longue ligne droite, Jeremy avait distancé assez largement son attrapeur et attendait tranquillement que celui-ci le rattrape. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étendit sur mon visage. Un vrai athlète !

**-Ok ! Aux prochains ! Allez, des filles, cette fois-ci… Et ben, tiens, Fatima contre Lena ! **déclare Romuald.

Jeremy tourne son regard vers moi en entendant mon nom et, évidement, nos yeux se croisent puisque j'étais encore en train de le mater. Prise en flagrant délit, je me dis qu'un sourire ne serait pas le malvenu et je lui en décoche un plutôt gigantesque. Mais il ne trouve rien de mieux que de grimacer et détourner ses beaux yeux verts. Ronchonnant dans ma barbe, je me décide à m'intéresser à la prochaine course qui m'oppose à cette pétasse de Fatima Lover. Mon punching-ball féminin préféré, en fait. Combien de fois lui ai-je collée mon poing dans la gueule à cette pimbêche ? Je ne les compte même plus… d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je sais compter aussi loin !

Je me place à mon tour sur la ligne de départ avec une expression sauvage sur le visage. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Lover qui n'a pas l'air super contente d'être contre moi. Faut dire, je suis imbattable ! Je suis peut-être une brêle dans tous les autres domaines mais le sport, quel qu'il soit, c'est mon territoire !

xOxOxO

**-Je suis amoureuse de Jeremy Handon, **soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Jared.

**-On le sait, tu nous l'as déjà dit, **réplique Douglas.

Je lève les yeux au plafond, agacée qu'il mélange tout. Lui et Allan sont retournés sur leurs chaises pour être face à notre table, à moi et Jared. Le prof de Runes commence à distribuer les contrôles du début de semaine en commentant chaque note.

**-Non, Doug ! J'vous ai dit que j'avais rêvé de lui, c'est pas pareil ! **contrais-je.

**-Totalement différent, **ironise Jared en sortant un roman de son sac de cours.

Le prof ne lui dira rien, bien qu'il ne tolèrerait ça de personne d'autres –à part de Cindy, aussi, surement-, Jared est son chouchou et, en plus, il est encore en pleine distribution de notes. D'ailleurs, c'est au tour d'Harold qui fait une sacrée tête. A mon avis, il n'a pas eu un O ou un A. Ni même un E…

**-Bon, vous avez fini, bande d'emmerdeurs ? **m'irritais-je. **Là, je suis amoureuse de lui !**

**-On a capté…, **soupire Douglas.

**-En quoi est-ce si étonnant ? C'est un sportif, il est même capitaine, **présente Allan, avec des étincelles de moquerie dans ses yeux noirs. **Alors, même si c'est un espèce de connard prétentieux et Serpentard, il est tout à fait dans ton style…**

**-Exactement, le genre de mecs qui me méprisent, **marmonne Doug.

**-Ouais mais pas d'inquiétude, les gars ! Jamais il ne voudra de notre Lena, on est sauvés ! **annonce Allan.

Je les fusille du regard, lui et Douglas.

**-Un A, Monsieur Lennox. Toujours aussi remarquable, **déclare le prof en déposant le parchemin devant Allan.

Celui-ci se retourne pour l'analyser mais je l'appelle aussitôt. J'ai pas fini de parler, moi !

**-Jeremy est pas si Serpentard que ça ! **le défendis-je. **Figure-toi qu'il a deux jumeaux, une petite fille et un garçon, en Première année à Poufsouffle et qu'il est adorable avec eux ! **

**-Oh, donc, pour toi, c'est le Choixpeau qui s'est gouré ? **résume Douglas.

**-C'est vrai que Handon a une bonne tête de Gryffondor ! **se moque Allan avant d'éclater de rire.

Enervée, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et me mets à me balancer sur ma chaise, rageuse.

**-Arrêtez un peu. Franchement, vous êtes ridicules, **intervient Jared par-dessus son roman. **Les Serpentard sont aussi méchants que les autres, ce n'est pas des monstres. Toutes ces histoires ne sont que des légendes pour trier les gens plus facilement et se rassurer.**

**-Euh…, **commençais-je, pas du tout convaincue.

**-Lena, tais-toi ! **me lance-t-il avant de poursuivre. **Et Jeremy Handon, en particulier, est quelqu'un de très bien, sympathique et intelligent.**

**-Ah ! **fis-je, en lançant un regard satisfait à Doug et Allan qui font la moue.

**-Genre, tu dis ça parce qu'il est préfet de Serpentard et que tu fais parfois des rondes avec lui ! **l'accuse Allan.

**-J'ai juste appris à le connaître, **contre Jared.

Mon air satisfait s'accentue. Ah, Jared, heureusement qu'il est là…

**-Néanmoins, **reprend-il. **C'est certain qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi, Lena.**

**-Hein ? **m'écriais-je, indignée.

**-Vous vous faites la guerre depuis la Troisième Année alors, tu crois sincèrement qu'il va changer d'avis du jour au lendemain ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Après tout, c'est ce qui m'est arrivée !**

**-Toi, t'es un cas à part ! **raille Allan, en gloussant.

J'allais répliquer quand une feuille griffonnée de rouge se figea brusquement à cinq centimètre de mon visage.

**-T, Miss Gonzalez ! C'est constant, je vous l'accorde… Quoiqu'il faudrait inventer une note encore plus basse rien que pour vous, **décrète le prof.

Et en effet, un gros T marquée à l'encre rouge me fait face. Il lâche la feuille qui retombe mollement sur mon bureau. En soupirant, je tourne le regard vers Harold qui hoche de la tête… on s'est compris.

xOxOxO

Je discutais avec Charly, Conrad et Sean des performances de nos équipes nationales préférées –c'est-à-dire, celle d'Ecosse, celle d'Angleterre, celle d'Irlande et celle d'Espagne- quand Jeremy se leva pour sortir avec Stendford et Williams, deux cons –étonnant, vraiment…- de Serpentard, de la Grande Salle. Je quitte la table aussitôt après m'être emparée d'une pomme Granit Smith.

**-Arrête, s'te-plait, Sean, cette équipe craint… hé ! **s'écrie Conrad en me voyant partir. **Tu te barres ?**

**-J'ai un truc à faire, **répondis-je.

**-T'as même pas fini ton repas…, **remarque Charly, surpris.

**-J'le finirai sur la route ! **affirmais-je en leur présentant ma pomme verte.

**-La route pour où ?**

Mais j'ignore la question de Sean en souriant avant de pivoter en direction de la sortie avec empressement. Faut que je rattrape Jeremy ! Je croise les regards interloqués de Jared et Allan, assis à leur table de Serdaigle, et je me contente de leur lancer un sourire. D'habitude, à la fin des repas, on s'attend à la sortie de la Grande Salle… mais là, j'ai à faire !

Je sors donc en trombe de la salle et je prends la direction des cachots, en courant. C'est surement là où Jeremy et ses copains vont. Deux-trois minutes de course plus tard et Bingo ! Ils sont à quelques mètres devant et ils se retournent comme un seul homme en m'entendant arriver. Les yeux de Stendford et Williams s'agrandissent de surprise tandis que le regard vert de Jeremy se plisse, instantanément méfiant. Je m'arrête en face d'eux, souriante.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Gonzalez ? **lâche Williams avec étonnement.

**-Tu veux peut-être que je t'arrange ton portrait de Sang-mêlé ? **crache Stendford, une seconde plus tard.

**-Essaye un peu, qu'on se marre! **le défiais-je.

Bon, au départ, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je les ai suivis mais si ce Mangemort me cherche, il va me trouver ! Mais, apparemment, Jeremy n'est pas de cet avis…

**-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! **déclare-t-il.

**-Mais pourquoi ? **m'offusquais-je.

**-Pour incitation à la violence, **répond-il avec raillerie.

**-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est Stendford qu'a commencé et…**

**-5 points en moins, ça ne te suffit pas ? **

Je me retiens de répondre de bien mauvaise grâce mais ça ressemble quand même à de l'abus de pouvoir, tout ça… mais, c'est pas grave, il est juste solidaire avec sa maison… et puis, je lui pardonne, il est si sexy quand il fait régner l'ordre ! Je reprends mon sourire déchu et la méfiance de Jeremy ne fait que s'accentuer quand je continue à le fixer dans les yeux.

**-Gonzalez ? **insiste Williams. **T'es sûre que ça va ? Parce que là, franchement, t'as l'air d'une déséquilibrée… **

**-Elle est déséquilibrée ! **assure Stendford avec un ricanement.

**-En fait, j'ai un peu le stresse, **révélais-je en continuant de fixer Jeremy.

**-Pourquoi ? **demande celui-ci en chœur avec Williams.

**-Bah…, **hésitais-je.

Comment devrais-je lui dire ça ? C'est la première fois que je m'apprête à faire une demande à un Serpentard, ça fait tout drôle. Comme si je brisais les règles, c'est presque encore plus excitant… en plus, il me plait beaucoup plus que tous les autres avant lui… enfin, pas plus que Marvin ou Romuald mais… Bon, allez, je me lance ! Trois, deux, un, prête ? Partez !

**-Tu veux être mon petit-copain ? **demandais-je à Jeremy.

**-Quoi ? **

**-C'te blague ! **s'écrie Stendford avant de partir dans un fou-rire.

Jeremy et Williams n'en reviennent pas et j'ai l'impression que l'un des deux –au moins- va tomber à la renverse. Si c'est Jeremy, je le rattraperai avec plaisir ! Stendford ne s'arrête pas d'hurler de rire, en se retenant difficilement au mur le plus proche.

**-T'es sérieuse ? **s'enquit Jeremy.

**-C'est une question piège ? **m'inquiétais-je.

**-Par les couilles de Serpentard ! **jure-t-il en faisant la grimace. **T'es malade, c'est pas possible ! Dégage et me parle plus jamais de ça… sortir avec moi… nan mais, j'aurais eu la totale, aujourd'hui…**

Et sur ce, il s'en va en continuant de pester sur ma demande et ma santé mentale. Williams le suit après m'avoir lancé un vague regard d'excuse. Le seul qui reste à mes côtés, c'est Stendford qui en est venu à s'écrouler au sol tant il se marr**e**… Merlin, faites qu'il s'étouffe !

xOxOxO

Le voyage en Espagne se rapproche, le départ n'est plus qu'à un mois d'aujourd'hui et je me sens plus qu'excitée à l'idée de me rendre au pays natal de mon père. Il l'a quitté pour l'Angleterre mais en lui, tout brille du soleil de Valence, ville où vivent encore mes grands parents. On leur rend visite dés qu'on peut et on y passe un mois et demi minimum par an. Je la connais par cœur et j'en suis devenue parfaitement bilingue. Autant dire que j'en serais comme un poisson dans l'eau… et je sais super bien nager, en plus !

Mais ça en inquiète pas mal. Surtout Owen qui a envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour lui demander de commander des tonnes de crèmes et de médicaments. Ce n'est pas l'Espagne en tant que telle qui lui fout la flippe mais plutôt, juste le fait de sortir des sentiers battus. La Grande Bretagne, quoi. Et j'ai comme le pressentiment que mon Winny voyage mal…

Douglas est aussi excité que moi et Jared, comme Allan, est complètement indifférent. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse mis à part les études et les livres ? Ah oui, me surveiller, j'avais oublié…

En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être que je me ré-intéresse à sa leçon de morale en direct live…

**-… Tu sais, Lena, tu peux parler sans rentrer dedans. Poliment, avec diplomatie et réflexion. Prendre des pincettes ou, au moins, éviter les noms d'oiseau et les « fils de », tu vois ? Parce qu'après, c'est évident que ça finisse toujours comme ça, **me dit-il alors qu'on revient du bureau de Dumbledore.

Je me suis battue avec une bande Poufsouffle de Cinquième Année qui se sont amusés à me suivre après que je sois sortie du derniers cours de Potion pour me caresser les cheveux. Je déteste qu'on touche à mes cheveux et tout le monde le sait parfaitement. Moi-même, j'évite de les toucher un maximum, ce pourquoi je ne les coiffe jamais et que je les attache en une haute queue de cheval. Alors, évidemment, ceux qui veulent provoquer des bastons avec moi pour se marrer un coup, savent comment procéder… plusieurs fois, on attaque mes cheveux pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et ça marche à la perfection. Donc, voilà, j'en ai envoyé deux à l'infirmerie et j'ai été envoyée chez le dirlo.

**-Y'avait aucune diplomatie possible, Dada. Ils voulaient juste se battre avec moi pour rigoler alors, pour le coup, on peut dire que j'ai rendu service, **me défendis-je.

**-Oh mais oui, bien sûr ! Désolé d'être si aveugle, moi qui n'ai jamais vu en toi la mère Theresa ! **ironise-t-il. **En plus, s'il n'y avait que ces gamins mais t'as la lèvre éclatée et Pomfrèche a dû remettre ton bras droit dans le « bon chemin »…**

**-N'empêche que moi, je me tiens encore debout au moment où je te cause alors que yen a deux qui sont en train de pleurer leur maman dans des lits à l'Infirmerie ! **me vantais-je.

Et ils étaient quatre contre moi ! Avouez que c'est la classe, quand même ! Une affaire me revient à l'esprit et j'arrête d'avancer en me retournant brusquement face à Jared. Celui-ci m'imite avec surprise avant de s'inquiéter :

**-Ton bras te lance ?**

**-Mais non ! **maugréais-je avec impatience. **Il faut que je te parle de Cindy.**

**-Cindy ? Cindy Spencer ? **

**-T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des Cindy ?**

**-Ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère s'appelle Cindy.**

**-Jared ! Je parle de Cindy Spencer, d'accord ? **m'agaçais-je.

**-C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, **remarque-t-il.

J'élude la réflexion d'un mouvement de main agacé alors que moi-même, je me dis que c'est vrai, c'est franchement étrange comme situation, sachant que je n'ai jamais pu la voir. Mais bon, si elle veut vraiment changer…

**-Elle t'aime, elle me l'a dit… elle en… pleurait même, **avouais-je, en réprimant une grimace au souvenir de ses pleurs.

**-Ah.**

**-Quoi « Ah » ? **m'enquis-je.

Il soupire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprécie même pas, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas intéressé, Lena.**

**-Ouuuf ! **lâchais-je, soulagée.

Il en reste complètement éberlué et je me rends compte que ma réaction laisse à désirer mais… j'ai vraiment du mal avec Cindy. Je dois déjà passer pas mal de temps avec elle et… elle est gentille avec moi mais je ne sais pas… j'ai vraiment du mal. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle rendrait Jared heureux. Il fallait que je le dise à Jared parce que je l'ai promis à Cindy mais je ne vais certainement pas le pousser dans ses bras. Elle peut bien s'en trouver un autre… et ça arrive à tout le monde de se prendre des râteaux, de s'entendre dire non, de se voir refuser. Même aux plus belles, aux plus intelligentes. Alors, Cindy s'en relèvera bien. Au pire, je pourrais l'aider, j'ai l'expérience des vestes.

**-Je te voyais pas avec elle, mon Dada, **lui avouais-je.

**-Et avec qui me vois-tu, alors, ma Lena ? **raille-t-il après avoir éclaté de rire.

**-Euuuh… avec Alex ! **m'écriais-je en imitant celle-ci, une moue amoureuse au visage, les mains liés et les cils papillonnant avant de hurler, **Jareeeeeeeeed, Mon amouuuuur, Epouse-moi et fais-moi pleins de Jared Junior ! Je veux touuuut de toi, je n'attends que toi ! Je suis ton élue, ton ange, ton âme sœur ! J'me vendrais pour toi, je m'offrirai à toi en pleine période de solde ! Je suis ton rayon de soleil, ta pétale de rose, ton beignet à la framboise sans sucre ! Je suis ta muse, ton chaton, ta batte de baseball ! Je suis ton…**

**-Okay, il est où le bouton « pause » ?**

xOxOxO

**-Hey, Lena ! **m'appelle-t-on alors que je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Surpris, Conrad, Sean et moi, on se retourne pour voir débarquer élégamment Cindy Spencer, grand sourire, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses amis. Elle s'arrête juste en face de moi après avoir salué mes deux amis et me colle une bise, m'agrippant par les bras.

**-Salut, Cindy, **fis-je.

**-Je te cherche depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! **m'apprend-elle.

**-ça alors ! Et pourquoi ? Ya un problème ? **m'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

**-Oh non, au contraire ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi ! **

Une excellente nouvelle ? Instantanément, mon sourire devient forcé… Oh non, Merlin faites que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec Jared ! Pas en rapport avec Jared ! Pas en rapport avec Jared !

Elle me tend alors une enveloppe couleur pourpre, décorée d'une rose blanche qui, quand je m'en empare, tourne sur elle-même avant qu'il y apparaisse des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux de biches. Je penche ma tête sur le côté… c'est quand même pas une lettre que je dois passer à Jared ?

**-Une invitation pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Elle sera déguisée, **me révèle-t-elle avant d'en tendre une à Conrad.

Sean s'avance vers elle avec un sourire mais celle-ci l'ignore. Je crois qu'il n'est pas sur sa liste… Je me sens instantanément assez agacée. J'aime beaucoup Sean, moi !

**-Et Sean ? **dis-je alors.

**-Quoi, Sean ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Mon pote, Sean ! Il est cool et mignon !**

**-Et il nous a fait perdre le match contre Serdaigle, l'année dernière, au Quidditch ! **cingle-t-elle avec hauteur.

Il a l'air profondément blessé et j'allais répliquer mais il pose une main sur mon bras en s'apercevant de mon projet. Apparemment, il préfère qu'on passe vite à un autre sujet. C'est vrai que l'année dernière, Sean n'était pas au jeu quand on a combattu Serdaigle, il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie mais sinon, c'est un très bon gardien !

**-Et j'adorerais que tu donnes cette invitation à Jared, **me dit-elle.

**-Ah, **dis-je, me retenant de faire la moue. **Et c'est tout ?**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bah, j'ai pas d'autres invitations à donner ? **demandais-je, agacée de jouer les chouettes de poste.

**-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne me doutais pas que ça te gênerait ! **m'assure-t-elle avec un air gêné.

**-Mais non, ça va… je peux amener quelques amis avec moi, au moins ? **grommelais-je.

**-Tu veux dire, Allan et les autres ? Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Allez, bye bye !**

Elle me colle une autre bise et s'en va avec ses amis qui s'étaient contentés de sourire comme des abrutis. Je me retourne aussitôt vers Sean qui est toujours vexé, la mâchoire crispée et le regard voilé.

**-ça te dirait de venir avec moi, Sean ? **lui lançais-je.

**-Hein ? **

**-Bah, elle a dit que je pouvais amener des amis et c'est bien ce que t'es, non ? **éclaircis-je, malicieuse.

**-Tu gères, Lena ! **s'écrie-t-il en me tendant son poing.

On se fait une poignée de main sous les rires de Conrad tandis que je pense à tout le beau monde que je vais embarquer à cette fête. Doug, Allan et Owen mais aussi Harold et Emily… je suis sûre que je peux faire en sorte que cette soirée soit pas si barbante qu'elle peut le laisser présager !

* * *

><p><em>Que <strong>pensez-vous<strong> de ce chapitre ou encore de ce qu'il va se passer **ensuite** woooow xD des **taaaaaaaaaaaas** de trucs ! ^^_

_Une tite **review** :D?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_**Désolées** pour le **retard** mais les vacances sont déconnectantes ^^_

_Bref, **merci** à **Rukie**, **Bizzz** et my **Sushine** pour vos reviews T.T ca nous **rassure** beaucoup :D_

_Sur ce, que la fète commence !^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Quand Estein rencontre Mozart<br>**

Harold sourit à son reflet réfléchi dans la vitre, examinant minutieusement les détails de son costume d'Einstein qu'il porte avec beaucoup de classe. Je ne jette pas un regard au mien trop préoccupée par la fête d'anniversaire de Cindy qui s'annonce imminente. M'entortillant nerveusement ma mèche rebelle autour de mon doigt, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Spencer nous déteste –c'est réciproque- et nous voir à sa soirée ne risque pas de l'enchanter même si c'est sur invitation de Lena avec qui elle semble très amie. Mais Spok est sur sa planète, complètement excité à l'idée de pouvoir aller à LA fête, comme tous les gens populaires et les VIP. Ce qu'il semble oublier c'est que nous ne somme pas populaires, tout le contraire même, et que ça risque d'avoir des conséquences. L'unique chose qu'il voit c'est la possibilité d'approcher Owen qu'il ne peut d'ordinaire que dévorer des yeux en cachette et rire de ses manies avec tendresse. Je soupire, de toute façon j'ai promis. Une promesse est une promesse dans la famille Bolkanski.

Je scrute le couloir avec attention, attendant de voir débarquer Lena et tous les gens qu'elle a invité à s'incruster. Spok trépigne d'impatience et de stress à l'idée de ne pas savoir comment aborder Owen. Il est tellement adorable à se décoiffer les cheveux de nervosité que je n'ai pas le cœur à lui gâcher son entrain en lui faisant part de mon appréhension. Soudain, un brouhaha monstre se fait entendre et Lena accompagnée d'une dizaine de mecs débarque dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Inconsciemment je me ratatine sur moi-même, presque en m'arrêtant de respirer pour ne pas qu'on nous remarque. Du moins pas trop.

**« Emi ! Harold ! Il manquait plus que vous,** s'écrit Lena alors que tous les autres nous dévisagent avec méfiance et froideur.

**- Comment t'as fait pour avoir tout l'attirail d'un rugbyman professionnel ?** répond Spok impressionné.

**- Secret de famille ! **fait-elle en un clin d'œil, **mais c'est toi le cerveau, Einstein, non ? »**

Harold rit mais ça ne dégivre par pour autant la plupart des amis de la jeune fille, il n'y a guère qu'Owen et Lena qui sourient. Alors qu'elle nous entraîne à la Salle sur Demande, je me glisse à l'arrière aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre et lève le menton avec dédain pour les regards méprisants de quelques personnes. Harold me lance un regard interrogateur et m'intime du regard à venir à l'avant avec lui mais j'hausse les épaules et lui fait signe de m'oublier pour profiter de la conversation d'Allan et Owen. Un demi sourire glisse sur mes lèvres quand je vois derrière ses lunettes ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Je traine les pieds à la suite de Conrad en plein discussion quiditchienne avec le gardien de Poufsouffle. Je porte mon regard d'une personne à une autre en détaillant les tenues, Owen est en armure comme un chevalier, Douglas en Jack Blues des Blues Brothers, Conrad en loup-garou et Allan a enfilé le déguisement de Luigi du jeu _Mario_.

Alors qu'on entre –moi et Harold en nous ratatinant pour qu'on nous reconnaisse pas malgré nos déguisements-, je remarque avec stupeur que quelqu'un s'est même déguisé en Shakespeare et aussitôt la voix de papa lisant Hamlet et Roméo et Juliette résonne à mes oreilles. Je me rends compte aussi qu'il s'agit de Jared Knightley, mon partenaire de potions avec qui une entente silencieuse s'est instaurée et décide de parler malgré le fait qu'il puisse me remballer car non-contraint de m'adresser la parole comme en cours.

**« Shakespeare ? **je demande en détaillant sa tenue exacte réplique de celle que porte le dramaturge au dos de la couverture de mon Macbeth.

**- Oui,** répond-t-il en tournant son regard plus blasé que méprisant vers moi, **et toi Mozart c'est ça ?**

**- Oui !** je fais en retenant mon sourire de contentement parce que quelqu'un a deviné qui je représente.

**- Pas mal, **réplique-t-il en souriant à moitié**.**

**- Toi aussi. »**

L'instant d'après, la pièce nous a engloutis dans sa demi-pénombre qui dissimule un peu les visages que l'on a peine à reconnaître. De peur de le perdre, je m'accroche discrètement à la manche de Spok. Il me prend la main en souriant.

**« T'inquiète,** me souffle-t-il en replaçant une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux, **on se quitte pas.**

**- Il y a intérêt !** je réplique en frissonnant, **on est dans la cage aux lions.**

**- Heureusement qu'il y en a de notre côté ! **fait-il en désignant Lena qui cherche dans la foule quelqu'un.

**- C'est étrange, **je murmure en détaillant la silhouette élancée de Magdalena.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi elle est gentille ? **

**- Tu as peur ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Me fais pas celle qu'a pas compris, **me fait-il, **je te connais ! Tu as peur de t'attacher.**

**- C'est pas ça**, je mens en haussant les épaules,** juste… Pourquoi elle agit comme ça maintenant ? Je veux dire… Alors qu'avant…**

**- Peut être parce qu'on ne lui a pas donné sa chance avant ? **rétorque-t-il tristement. **»**

Je dévisage Lena qui me fait de grands signes à ma plus grande perplexité. Elle… Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de toucher les pustules de Poudlard que nous sommes. Elle est juste… elle-même. Et à ma plus grande terreur je commence à m'habituer à son attitude gaie et entraînante de plus en plus présente à mes côtés. Si au départ je me suis montrée froide et distante envers elle, peu à peu je me prends à sourire et rire avec elle. Ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de perdre ce qui m'est acquis, peur qu'elle recule sous la pression de ses amis, de Cindy Spencer et de tous les autres. Mais même si j'ai peur de souffrir de ce que je commence à aimer, je suis encore plus terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si au contraire elle ne recule pas. Sur ce qui pourrait s'abattre sur sa tête en fréquentant les deux raclures de l'école. La crainte qu'elle subisse notre sort me serre les trippes. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir autant que nous et de devenir froide juste par gentillesse envers Spok et moi. Personne ne mérite le même sort que celui qui nous a été assigné.

**« M'accorderez-vous cette danse mon cher Mozart ?** demande galamment et pompeusement Harold en faisant la courbette.

**- Avec plaisir mon cher Einstein !** je réponds en le laissant m'entraîner dans le coin de la piste de danse le moins éclairé pour qu'on ne nous remarque pas. **»**

Le son de « Crazy Little Thing Called Love » de _Queen_ s'élève au moment où nous commençons à danser selon nos propres pas. Je ris parce que ni lui ni moi ne sommes doués pour l'exercice, heureusement tout le monde est trop occupé par son voisin ou ses œillades pour accorder la moindre attention à Einstein et Mozart qui dansent comme des pieds, affolés par la musique du groupe qu'ils vénèrent. Je dévore des yeux mon meilleur ami, quand il a cette petite étincelle dans les yeux je me sens voler. Pour qu'il ait toujours ce regard joyeux et entraînant je me damnerai. Nous enchaînons les pas de rock que nous connaissons non sans éclater de rire parce qu'on a un temps de retard sur les autres, notamment sur Lena qui danse avec Owen ou encore sur Jared et une Poufsouffle qui traine souvent avec Gwen Spencer, la sœur de Owen il me semble… Alexandra ou Marina Collins… Un truc comme ça. Harold me fait tournoyer et on manque de percuter la colonne à côté de laquelle nous sommes. Il éclate de rire et –remarquant qu'Owen et Lena sont au bar avec Douglas et Conrad- il me propose un verre nonchalamment. Nullement dupe, je lui souris et nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Je me dissimule derrière sa maigre carrure pour ne pas attirer l'attention tandis qu'il salut avec aisance. Pas un regard ne lui est accordé, je le pousse légèrement en avant pour qu'il parle à Owen.

**« Tu crois qu'il va survivre ?** demande nerveusement Owen.

**- Pas sûr !** rit Lena en s'étouffant à moitié avec son verre. **Alex est du genre étouffante ! Pauvre Dada…**

**- Je paris cinq galions qu'elle le lâche pas de la soirée,** s'esclaffe Conrad.

**- Tenu ! **répond un mec que je ne connais pas.

**- C'est ta sœur non ? **demande Harold à Owen nerveusement –il se décoiffe tt le temps quand il est nerveux-.

**- Ouais, **répond**-**t-il, **bien qu'on soit pas fait pareil.**

**- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! **s'exclame Lena.

**- Lena !** s'élève une voix cristalline qui me fait frissonner de terreur.** Tu as pu venir ? Très…, **sa voix se fait légèrement pincée**, original ton déguisement. »**

Tandis qu'elle distribue des compliments d'une voix câline, elle jette un regard à la piste et ses yeux se plissent de mécontentement en apercevant Alexandra Collins pendu au cou d'un Jared ennuyé. Ses lèvres se pincent pour faire la grimace lorsqu'elle se rend compte de la présence d'Harold et moi. Je bloque ma respiration devant la colère et le mépris qui couve en elle comme une vague hurlante.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?** crache-t-elle.

**- Tu m'as dit d'inviter qui je voulais,** répond Lena. **Mes amis quoi !**

**- Et c'est deux… **elle ravale l'insulte pour se contenir, **là sont tes… amis ?**

**- Ouais, ça pose un problème ? **demande avec étonnement Lena.

**- Aucun, **fait**-**elle suavement, **absolument aucun. »**

Si Lena se contente de cette réponse, moi-même je sais très bien ce que signifie le regard qu'elle nous jette. J'agrippe la main d'Harold. L'étincelle de méchanceté et colère qui brille dans les yeux de Cindy me glace de part en part. Il faut qu'on parte ! Soudain elle se glisse de sa démarche de reine vers nous alors que Lena entraine le reste de ses amis sur la piste de danse pour les _Rolling Stones_. Une fois sûre qu'ils sont hors de vue, Spencer enfonce sa baguette dans mes cotes m'arrachant un petit cri aigu et un regard froid. Elle m'ignore et fusille Harold qui déglutie sans la moindre peur apparente et la toise.

**« Je vous laisse dix secondes. »**

Sans plus attendre, j'attrape la manche de mon meilleur ami et l'entraîne vers la sortie en courant, bousculant les gens sur notre passage. Certains crient, d'autres nous insultent mais je les ignore, fonçant au dehors. Harold tente de me faire ralentir, de me calmer mais je ne l'écoute pas. Lorsqu'on arrive à la porte, elle reste fermée.

**« Trop lent,** rit Cindy qui nous toise.

**- Oooh,** **Didi,** soupire une fille en brandissant sa baguette,** des parasites infestent ta fête !**

**- Il est temps de faire le nettoyage, **ricane un garçon.

**- C'est clair, ça pue la crasse par ici, **répond un troisième**. »**

Je n'ai le temps que de fermer les yeux. Quelque chose de gluant s'abat sur nous, et des morceaux durs tentent de percer mes paupières je tousse et le goût me rappelle l'œuf. Les rires résonnent ainsi qu'un **« oups je me suis trompée de sortilège, attend j'arrange ça ». **Quelque chose de glacée qui n'est pas de l'eau me tombe sur la tête. Je retiens mon cri. C'est de la glace. Les secondes me paraissent des minutes. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin je suis toujours immobile et droite malgré le vent furieux de sorts qu'on nous balance à la gueule. Mon dédain fait sortir Cindy de ses gongs mais elle garde, par un effort de volonté, son calme. Elle se plante devant nous, Harold grâce à ses lunettes voit mieux que moi et attrape ma main pour s'enfuir en courant sans lui laisser le temps de nous insulter.

La dernière chose qui me parvient alors qu'on déboule dans le couloir, couvert de jaune d'œuf, de glace et d'une mélasse improbable et douteuse c'est leurs rires. Harold ravale ses larmes et je le serre contre moi, lui caressant le dos et le consolant mais c'est sans espoir. Il ne pense qu'à une chose : jamais, jamais, jamais il ne sera à la hauteur d'Owen.

OoOo

Le bruissement des pages que l'on feuillette et les murmures bercent mon esprit alors que je suis adossée à une étagère au fond de la bibliothèque. Me cachant des élèves entre les rayons de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie. J'attends qu'Harold revienne du club d'échec où il s'est inscrit en trouvant un adversaire à sa mesure en la personne d'Allan Lennox. Ils passent des heures à se scruter sans broncher, et Spok fait même un effort et accepte de jouer avec un jeu version sorcier. Il adore se mesurer à Allan, la première personne qui est de son niveau. Je souris pour lui malgré la solitude qui me pèse dans ce coin de pièce oublié, alors que l'après-midi touche à sa fin. Harold se fait des « amis » ou du moins il essaye, pour pouvoir grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie de Poudlard. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'Allan Lennox soit la clé de la popularité vue le niveau de la sienne. Enfin, ce sera toujours mieux que notre statut de souffre-douleur attitré.

Je me délasse dans ce silence réconfortant tout en parcourant mon roman avec avidité. Sherlock Holmes parcoure Londres à un rythme effréné. Plus que quelques pages et je serais bientôt le nom du meurtrier ayant démembré Miss Rose la belle herboriste dans sa cuisine. Un recueil de poèmes norvégien est le prochain sur la pile de mes livres. Harold peut bien faire trois parties d'échec que ça me dérangerait pas. J'ai de la lecture après tout. En parlant de lecture ! Il faut que je relise la partition que j'ai faite pour Harold et la joue au violon avant que l'on parte en Espagne ! En parlant d'Espagne… Je pose mon roman et sort de mon sac le papier couvert d'encre et de ratures. Le rire de Lena revient à mes oreilles et les notes que j'ai jetées sur ce parchemin résonnent en moi. Des notes qui ont la sonorité de son rire, qui danse sur son dynamisme. Des notes que je n'ai pas su retenir et qui sont sorties d'elles-mêmes. Comme pour me faire comprendre que cette fille était quelqu'un de bien et que je pouvais m'ouvrir à elle. Et l'envie qu'elle soit mon amie est si forte qu'elle étouffe presque ma méfiance envers tout le monde.

**« Tortionnaire !** grogne soudain la voix de Lena, me faisait sursauter.

**- T'exagère pas un peu là ?** soupire une autre que j'identifie comme celle de Jared.

**- J'ai raté les dix dernières minutes de mon entraînement pour un foutu devoir de Métamorphose !** continue-t-elle boudeuse.

**- A rendre demain et que tu n'as toujours pas commencé je te rappelle, **réplique**-**t-il. **Vu tes notes vaut mieux pas rajouter en plus un T ! **

**- Un de plus un de moins, **marmonne–t-elle**. »**

Je ne les vois pas mais apparemment ils s'assoient derrière moi. Incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose je les écoute. Riant discrètement de leurs altercations. Soudain le rire de Lena retenti, et sans perdre un instant je fais sourire ma plume sur le parchemin encore étalé sur mes genoux. L'inspiration rend ma respiration saccadée. Sans m'en rendre compte je suis entraînée dans le rire de Jared qui retentie à la suite de son amie. Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse mon esprit se faire bercer par leurs voix et conversation qui me font sourire. La plume danse sur les lignes de partition tracées à la va-vite. Je manque d'éclater de rire à l'une de leurs altercations à propos d'une question qu'elle ne comprend pas car n'écoute pas en cours. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être une voleuse à être assise au sol dissimulée derrière des romans, à écrire ce que je ressens en les écoutant, à leur voler un instant dont je suis exclue et simple auditrice. Harold peut prendre tout son temps, les voix de Jared et Lena me tiennent compagnie.

OoOo

Slughorn passe dans les rangs et regarde nos chaudrons d'où s'échappe un gargouillement paresseux. Je jette un coup d'œil au nôtre qui correspond parfaitement à ce que nous devrions avoir si tout était bon. Satisfaite je glisse ma main dans mon sac et en retire mon recueil à moitié entamé pour me plonger dans les vers envoûtant de ce norvégien, de toute façon Slughorn met toujours des plombes à venir jusqu'à notre table, passant toujours dix ans à féliciter Cindy Spencer et ses dons incrôôôyables pour mélanger des pattes de grenouille avec de la bave de limace. Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, je grince en silence. Le prof en arrivant à notre table ne s'y attarde pas, ayant vite compris que Jared Knithley et moi sommes imperméables à ses remarques mièvres. Ça l'a vexé de ne pas nous voir nous confondre en adoration devant l'attention qu'il nous porte, du coup il lâche sèchement un « Optimal » avant de s'éloigner vers Harold et Allan Lennox.

**« Bien allez chercher une fiole pour que les prélèvements de vos potions, nous verrons si le résultat sera probant dans une semaine,** lâche-t-il après quelques minutes que je passe à dériver dans des alexandrins. **»**

Je glisse un regard à Jared qui me signifie en se levant qu'il va chercher le flacon que distribue Slughorn. Je le remercie d'un mouvement du menton avant de me replonger dans mon recueil. Soudain, alors que quelques élèves, dont Lena, entourent le prof, Cindy se retourne. Je sens immédiatement son regard sur moi, un regard mauvais. Qui crache du mépris sur la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Je ne lève pas les yeux, alors qu'elle me parle. Violemment sa main se pose sur mon livre.

**« Je te parle Bolkanski ! »**

Je lève la tête, plantant mon regard bleu dans le sien gris. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penche vers moi. Aucun sourcillement de mon être ne trahit l'affolement qui s'est emparé de moi.

**« Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux…, **fait-elle avant de cracher**, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais saches que je ne vais pas te laisser faire !**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De ta soi-disant soudaine amitié avec Lena, **rétorque-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres**, si tu crois parvenir à te faire des alliés à Poudlard tu es pathétique, **rit-elle**. Personne ne voudra être ami avec la raclure de l'école ! Mais si tu persiste**, son ton se fait plus pénétrant**, je te promets que ta nuit à la belle étoile ne sera plus qu'un joyeux souvenir à côté de ce que tu subiras. Lena est **_**mon**_** amie, alors pas question qu'elle fréquente la looseuse c'est clair ? Ne t'approche pas d'elle tu pourrais ternir sa réputation… Ce serait regrettable n'est-ce pas ? »**

Lena revient en brandissant fièrement son flacon et me lançant un sourire auquel je ne réponds pas, me contentant la baisser la tête pour éviter le regard satisfait de Cindy. Jared revient et me tends le flacon tout en attrapant une pipette, me permettant de me focaliser sur autre chose que mes pensées qui s'affolent et mon cœur qui se serre. La cloche retentie bruyamment, me faisant sursauter. Je rebouche machinalement la fiole et vais la rendre à Slughorn. Alors que je ramasse mes affaires, Spencer me bouscule violemment. Son regard mauvais me plante là. Je pâlis.

**« Tout va bien Miss Bolkanski ?** demande le prof voyant que je reste figée.

**- Oui**, je réponds en ne lui accordant aucun regard. **»**

Lorsque la porte du cachot se referme, et qu'Harold me sourit la voix emplie de pitié de Slughorn me parvient **« pauvre fille vraiment… Quel dommage…».** Je m'emmure et attrape la main de Spok pour courir loin des autres.

OoOo

Les valises s'entassent dans la Grande Salle débarrassée des tables et bancs. Les gens sont les uns sur les autres, surexcités par le départ imminent pour l'Espagne. Ça rit, ça s'emballe, ça regarde avec attention et impatience le porte-au-loin que Dumbledore a posé dans un coin, il est en forme de chaussure usée. Je suis assise sur ma valise à côté d'Harold qui cherche dans la foule Lena et Owen. Nous sommes tout au fond de la salle, près de la Grande Porte, légèrement à l'écart. A l'image de notre position dans l'école. Les derniers, ceux qui sont séparés du reste des sorciers par une barrière invisible qu'ils ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas franchir. Cindy me l'a clairement rappelé par ses menaces. Je ne dois pas espérer quoi que se soit de la part de Lena, je ne dois pas espérer quoi que se soit de quelqu'un ici.

Je déteste Spencer, si fort que ça m'étouffe, mais je ne peux pas me dresser contre elle. Elle a toute l'école de son côté, elle contrôle les actions par ses battements de cils, elle est préfète. Elle est bien plus forte que moi et je sais parfaitement que même avec toute ma volonté, elle me touche à chaque moquerie ou sortilèges. Je ne peux pas m'élever face à elle. C'est peine perdue. Je suis obligée d'obéir pour ne pas que mon sort s'aggrave, tout comme celui de Lena. Conséquence de tout ça ? Je l'évite et sèche les cours de musique où de toute façon je n'ai rien à apprendre. Je ne lui parle plus et baisse mon regard dès qu'elle tente de m'adresser la parole. Mais elle ne semble pas avoir compris, elle ne semble pas s'arrêter. Ça me fait peur. J'ai envie de repousser Lena mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai tellement besoin de sentir cette petite étincelle d'amitié qui a jailli dans mon cœur en béton armé. J'adore qu'elle rit et s'enflamme pour un rien, s'énerve contre les Serpentard, s'agace pour les cours et papillonne dans son univers bien loin. Trop loin du mien. Nous ne sommes pas faites pour être amies. Je constate avec horreur que ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je constate que j'ai baissé ma garde comme une niaise digne de concurrencer Mary White. Je ris jaune, faisant se retourner vers moi Harold.

**« Ça va Emi ?** demande-t-il.

**- Oui t'inquiète, **je mens en souriant

**- Arrête de mentir Princesse, **soupire-t-il.** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- C'est Cindy,** je réponds tristement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** s'inquiète-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa propre valise pour me faire face. **Elle t'a fait quoi cette pétasse ?**

**- Elle…, **je déteste me sentir si mal-assurée.** Elle a juste dit qu'on avait pas le droit de devenir ami avec Lena parce qu'on devait rester à notre place.**

**- Pour qui elle se prend elle ? **s'énerve-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.** Depuis quand elle décide avec qui on doit parler ?**

**- Depuis qu'elle est amie avec Lena,** je souffle.

**- Qu… quoi ? Lena est amie avec… Cindy Spencer ? **s'exclame-t-il horrifié en se rasseyant aussitôt, les jambes coupées.

**- Si amies qu'on est de trop dans ses relations.**

**- Ah d'accord… je vois. »**

Ses yeux bruns rencontrent les miens, sans rien dire on se comprend. Il se place à côté de moi et m'enlace. Je laisse aller ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul ami et depuis toujours c'est lui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plus, ça me suffit largement. Je tente de m'en convaincre mais ça me fait mal, tellement mal de me sentir si méprisée. De me sentir rejeter sans cesse depuis sept ans. J'espérerais tellement que Lena… Mais non. Je suis pathétique, à la moindre lueur d'espoir je m'enflamme. Je croyais pourtant m'être bien protégée.

**« Si elle est amie avec cette salope il n'est pas question qu'on le devienne avec elle. Pas si ça Cindy la considère comme sa chasse gardée.**

**- Oui, **je murmure**. Tu as raison.**

**- C'est pas grave,** marmonne Spok, **on s'en fiche !**

**- Mais et Owen ?**

**- On trouvera quelque chose d'autre que la popularité,** assure-t-il sans y croire un instant. **Puisqu'on ne peut devenir ami avec personne ici…**

**- J'en suis sûre ! **je lui souris. »

Je perçois la tristesse qui émane de lui mais suis incapable de le consoler. J'aperçois Lena dans la foule, qui s'avance vers nous apparemment surexcitée. Je me crispe et baisse les yeux.

**« Saluuuuut !** s'écrit soudain Lena en bondissant vers nous. **Prêts à partir ?**

**- Salut, **lance Harold en détournant son regard.

**- Vous allez voir c'est génial l'Espagne !** fait-elle sans se formaliser de notre manque d'entrain.

**- Lena !** s'exclame alors la voix de Cindy qui nous rejoint, **tu viens ? On fait les chambres et tu n'est pas encore inscrite ! »**

J'attrape la main d'Harold et de l'autre la poignée de ma valise, il prend la sienne au vol alors que je nous enfonce dans la foule des élèves. Pour foncer vers le porte-au-loin où Dumbledore annonce qu'il est temps de partir. Spok bouscule les autres élèves et nous sommes les premiers à lui faire face pour le départ. Un sourire malicieux se glisse sur ses lèvres et il nous invite tout les deux à toucher la chaussure magique. Mes doigts serrent forts ceux de mon meilleur ami lorsque nous effleurons ensemble l'objet. Je ne lâche pas sa main de tout le voyage même quand brutalement les élèves et la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'effacent sous mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à lui et ma valise. Soudain nous sommes sous un soleil brûlant, nous atterrissons violemment au sol.

**« Miss Bolkanski, Mr Brontey, veuillez venir ici pour laisser la place aux autres de venir, **fait MacGonagall en notant nos noms sur un parchemin.

**- Princesse, regarde,** me souffle Harold à l'oreille en montrant du doigt la ville aux couleurs de l'été qui s'étend en contrebas.**»**

Mais je ne regarde pas, je ferme les yeux et écoute. Tend l'oreille vers les sons qui dansent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Les voix des personnes me viennent, des voix chantantes et chaudes comme le soleil, le son des cigales me berce un instant et le vent dans les oliviers finit de me conquérir en une seconde. J'ouvre mes yeux sur le ciel bleu. Alors c'est ça… c'est ça le son de l'Espagne.

* * *

><p><em>VIVA ESPAÑA ! so... <strong>what else ?<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour** à tous !_

_Et **merci** aux **reviwseurs** =D ils se reconnaitront surement et ont leur doit notre **plaisir** de les lire !_

_Sinon, on **espère** que vos vac's se passent bien,_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Voyage première partie<strong>

**-Salut, Jeremy !** lançais-je en m'incrustant entre lui et Stendford.

Jeremy s'écarte immédiatement en me lançant un regard hostile, tandis qu'à son contraire, Stendford s'approche encore plus de moi avec une moue de serpent qui s'apprête à bouffer une souris. Ces Serpentard, pensais-je, railleuse, en observant la réaction de Stendford. Williams et d'autres Serpentard qui sont là eux aussi me regardent avec méfiance et étonnement. Une fille me lorgne avec moquerie. Quoi, je suis pas assez impressionnante pour elle avec ma tenue de Rugbyman ?

En plus, c'est une vraie ! C'est Sullivan, mon correspondant français et joueur de Rugby, qui me l'a envoyée exprès ! On peut dire qu'avec ça, le premier qui me cherche, je le plaque ! Et je me demande si cette pimbêche ne veut pas en tâter…

**-Gonzalez,** grince Jeremy.

**-Ouais !** répliquais-je en lui souriant. **Ça va ? **

**-Beaucoup mieux quand t'auras disparu de mon paysage,** me dit-il.

**-Tu veux pas danser ?** lui proposais-je.

**-Pour l'assommer avec ton casque entre deux mouvements de Twist ? **ricane la fille.

Quelques Serpentard rient de la remarque mais celui-ci qui s'en étouffe presque dans son fou-rire, c'est Stendford. Je déteste quand ce mec se marre et le truc, c'est qu'il se marre tout le temps pour se foutre de ma pomme ! Je m'avance pour aller régler son compte à la fille mais deux bras m'attrapent par la taille et me tire en arrière sévèrement. Rien qu'à la façon de me tenir, je reconnais Jared… ça fait bientôt sept ans que ça dure alors j'ai mes repères secrets !

**-Je suis s sûr que Cindy apprécierait beaucoup que tu organises une baston pour son anniversaire, c'est assez empoisonné comme cadeau, tu ne trouves pas, Lena ?** me fait-il avec un léger agacement que l'habitude a su limer avec les années.

**-A plus, Jeremy !** criais-je par-dessus le bruit des conversations et de la musique, alors que Jared continue de me trainer malgré moi.

Celui-ci me lance un regard noir mais tout ce que je vois c'est la magnifique couleur verte de ses yeux… Oh, Merlin ! Et il est si sexy dans son habit de joueur de Quidditch… quoique, question originalité, j'ai déjà vu mieux. Quand on a traversé toute la salle, en crevant la foule –Jared n'a pas trop de mal avec son rôle de préfet et de Beau Gosse de l'école, il instaure le respect, direct, et moi, je suis déguisée en Rugbyman. Il me lâche enfin. Cindy, dans son déguisement de Rowena Serdaigle, et quelques uns de son cercle d'amis sont là. Il y a aussi Owen enfermée dans son armure, Allan en Luigi, Charly en Fantôme et Conrad en Vampire. Aussitôt, je cherche Doug et Sean du regard mais je ne les vois pas. Puis, Emily et Harold qui doivent être quelque part sur la piste de danse à bouger sur une musique… j'ai bien envie de les rejoindre, j'ai envie de danser, moi ! J'adore danser et j'assure sur le danse flore ! Surtout sur du Michael Jackson ou du Mecano, mes chanteurs préférés ! Je connais les pas de Thriller par cœur ! Mais je n'en vois aucun. Ah, si, voilà, Doug près du buffet –celui-ci, je vais aller me le chercher et me l'emmener loin de cet amas de cholestérol, ça va être vite réglé !- et Sean bavarde avec une fille qui est une vraie peste. Mais où sont Emily et Harold ?

**-Vous savez où sont passés Emily et Harold ?** m'inquiétais-je.

**-Oh, non, pas du tout !** me répond Cindy. **Tu veux un verre ?**

**-J'ai pas soif, je reviens !**

**-Non, attends !**

Mais je suis déjà partie en quête des deux Serdaigle. Je me demande bien où ils sont, quand même…

xOxOxO

A nos pieds, nos valises –dont la mienne qui est cabossée et que mon père a réparé à coup de super-glue et de scotch- et sacs forment un gros tas dans la Grande Salle. Owen farfouille dans le sien, d'un gris claire ultra propre et qui sent le savon anti-acarien à m'en donner la nausée, pour être sûr qu'il n'a rien oublié. Son sac gris, uniquement réservé à ses médocs, lotions et crèmes, inspectée, il passe à sa valise noire qu'il ouvre avec précaution et fébrilité pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas oublié d'y coller sa garde-robe intégrale –y compris, les moufles, les bonnets, les écharpes et les bottes en caoutchouc. Je l'aide, accroupis à ses côtés, tenant sa check-list et faisant une croix après chacun des trucs qu'il ne faut a-bso-lum-ment pas oublié. C'est-à-dire, tout. Il ne faut rien oublié ! Allan nous observe, inspectant le tout, et me reprenant quand je me trompe de ligne, et il envoi balader le premier qui s'avance pour voir ce que l'on fait, à cinq minutes du grand départ pour mon pays chéri. Douglas a déjà entamé l'un de ses quarante-cinq paquets de Choco-grenouille et papote avec Jared.

**-Ya tout ! **assurais-je.

**-Tu es sûre… ? Il y a mon deuxième tube de crème contre mes plaques rouges, pour mon allergie à l'herbe ? **s'inquiète Owen.

**-Mais oui, Owen ! Maddy a déjà fait trois croix pour ça ! **s'agace Allan.

J'aide Owen à refermer ses bagages et je me relève pour regarder autour de moi. Tout au fond de la Grande Salle, j'aperçois Emily et Harold. Je ne les ai pas retrouvés à la fête, ils ont dû rentrer à leur dortoir. Je préviens les garçons que je reviens et je crève la foule en jouant des coudes pour les atteindre.

**-Saluuuut ! **fis-je. **Prêts à partir ?**

**-Salut, **me répond Harold.

Ils ont l'air assez anxieux de partir en Espagne. Je me mets en tête de les rassurer :

**-Vous allez voir, c'est génial, l'Espagne !**

**-Lena ? **m'appelle Cindy, un peu plus loin. **On fait les chambres et tu n'es pas encore inscrite !**

Ah merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il fallait les faire, ces maudites chambres ! Je suis même allée voir Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir que je trouvais ça injuste qu'on m'empêche d'être avec Owen, Allan, Jared et Doug ! Il s'est contenté de rire, en me disant que s'il acceptait pour moi, il faudrait qu'il accepte pour tout le monde et que j'étais l'une des seules filles à désirer être dans la même chambre de garçon, sans idée d'acte sexuel futur en tête. C'est pas juste, quand même, je maintiens ! Je m'approche de Slughorn qui tient la distribution des chambres. C'est cinq par chambre. Cindy fait la notre, apparemment :

**-Alors, moi, Lena, Mary, Amanda et So…**

**-Emily ! **la coupais-je. **Emily Bolkanski, monsieur ! **

**-Quoi ? **s'écrie Cindy.

**-C'est une très bonne amie et elle est toute seule, sinon, alors elle est avec nous, c'est tout, **imposais-je.

**-Très bien ! Aux suivants ! **déclare Slughorn.

**-Hector Stendford, Vivian Moog, Dustin Forens, Jeremy Handon et moi-même, **avance Williams avec sérieux.

**-C'est noté. Ensuite ? Tenez, Monsieur Knightly ? Votre chambre, **lui demande-t-il.

**-Je suis avec Allan Lennox, Owen Collins, Douglas Fortland et il nous manque un cinquième, **avertit mon ami.

**-Bah, Harold Brontey ! **dis-je, telle une évidence.

Non mais sans blague ! Jared répète donc le nom d'Harold alors que Doug me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Ben, quoi ?

Les Septième Années enfin répartis par chambre, il ne reste plus personne et l'aventure peut commencer ! Enfin ! J'attrape ma valise aux roulettes rouillées qui crissent sur le sol et font grimacer les autres… oui, bah, je connais pas le sort de dérouillage, moi ! Lorsqu'on est juste devant la godasse qui va nous servir de portoloin, j'échange un regard complice à Doug. Ensemble, on bouscule le couple de Serdaigle qui avait décidé de s'embrasser avant de faire le grand voyage, on leur gruge leur place et, trainant nos valises derrière nous, on se jette sur la chaussure en criant :

**-BANZAAAAI !**

**-Etonnant. Miss Gonzalez et son acolyte, Mr Fortland. Quelle entrée aplatissante, **déclare McGonagall en nous observant, sévère.

**-Doug… tu peux te relever, s'te plait ? **soufflais-je.

Etalée contre le sol, la joue gauche écrasée contre ce même sol, j'essaye de rouvrir la voie à l'oxygène tandis que Doug est allongé sur moi. Il s'excuse entre deux éclats de rire puis se redresse alors que je souris de soulagement, pouvant respirer convenablement à nouveau… mais soudain d'autres cris me parviennent et Douglas s'écrase sur moi encore une fois, seulement, là, il a doublé de poids.

**-Vous bouchez le passage ! **s'égosille McGonagall

Elle essaye de relever le gros tas d'élèves qui apparaissent à une vitesse phénoménale en m'envoyant leurs bagages sur le crâne. Alors que j'essaye de puiser la force en moi pour ne pas penser que je vais crever écraser par la masse scolaire –les études, j'ai toujours su que c'était mortellement pesant !-, j'ai comme l'impression d'être en pleine partie de Rugby… j'en parlerai à Sullivan dans ma prochaine lettre, il va adorer !

xOxOxO

Nos affaires sont déjà dans nos chambres. Certains –comme Emily, Cindy et Jared- les ont même rangés proprement et méticuleusement. D'autres –comme Doug, Conrad et Sean- on simplement balancer leurs bagages sur leurs lits. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je fais partie de la seconde catégorie et que, comme on était vite de retour dans le hall, on a eu le temps d'aller se faire une partie de babyfoot. Et, évidemment, c'est mon équipe –j'étais avec Doug- qui a gagné… premièrement, parce que je suis la seule à être d'ascendance –pour grande majorité- moldue et que je défonce tout si on me passe une balle, bille, ballon… bref, tout ce qui est rond. Quoique j'assure tout autant avec les trucs allongés, du style battes, club de golf ou épée –oui, oui, j'ai déjà fait de l'escrime ! Mais, tout bien réfléchi, je suis aussi super douée avec la glisse… skeat, ski, surf… Oh et la lutte ! Là, je déchire en boxe ! Mais, maintenant, qu'on a lancé le sujet, je…

**-Hé ! Mollo, le sel ! **m'écriais-je en voyant Doug secouer la salière comme des maracas.

**-C'est les vacances ! **s'indigne-t-il, en se penchant pour pouvoir me lancer un regard agacé.

On est dans le réfectoire de l'immense hôtel de Barcelone –j'adore cette ville ! FC Barcelone est mon équipe de foot préférée ! Les tables y sont de tailles différentes et de formes variées. Ça a été la cohue quand Dumby nous a autorisés d'y entrer et tout le monde s'est rué sur sa proie, en correspondance avec le nombre d'amis de chacun. J'ai dû éjecter une bande de filles de Cinquième Années qui croyaient pouvoir se choisir la plus longue table mais elles rêvaient c'est la mienne ! Du coup, forcement, la communication est pas la plus aisée… Doug a été collé de justesse au bout de la table, à côté d'Owen et de Sean. Moi, je suis à peu près au milieu, entourée de Cindy à gauche, de Conrad à droite, de Jared en face et d'Allan et Charly, en diagonale. Les amies de Cindy ont squatté, bien sûr… j'en ai baffé les trois quarts depuis ma Première Année mais, apparemment, elles ont eu vite fait d'oublier. Pas moi, en tout cas, c'était mérité et je recommence quand ça me chante ! Heureusement, pour compenser, il y a beaucoup d'autres mecs que j'adore qui sont venus se prendre une place, ça compense. Mais bon, maintenant, faut que j'hurle pour parler à Doug, Sean et Owen, et à chaque fois, McGo me crie dessus en retour pour me dire de me taire… en plus, elle ne peut pas me sortir « 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor ! », puisque l'on est dans un hôtel moldu, donc, bon, Gryffondor fait tâche. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt inventer un langage codé pour me punir. Et ce qui est le plus cool, c'est qu'on n'est plus forcés de porter l'uniforme donc je suis dans un de mes précieux baggis en Jean troué, tee-shirt ample à l'effigie de César Rodríguez Álvarez –ce mec est une légende du foot espagnol !- et mes baskets adorées. Ya pas à dire, _Viva España !_

**-C'pas une raison ! C'est pas ton motobolisme qu'est en vacances, j'te signale ! **répliquais-je.

**-Métabolisme, Lena, **me corrige Jared en me resservant de l'eau. **Quelqu'un d'autre veut de l'eau ?**

**-Oh oui, moi ! **s'écrie Cindy, alors que les autres filles de la table matent plus Jared que la cruche d'eau qu'il tient dans les mains.

**-Et moi ! **hurle Alex, de l'autre bout de la salle.

Je me retourne et la voit souriante jusqu'aux oreilles ornées de boucles en argent immenses –elles frôlent presque ses épaules laissée à nue par son espèce de corset **– **et bat de ses cilles emplis de Mascara avec son air d'amoureuse névrosée et psycho-dérangée habituel. Cette fille est trop drôle, quand même… d'ailleurs, je suis pliée de rire ! C'est juré, demain, elle mange à notre table ! Jared s'excuse poliment, faisant fie de son attitude de cinglée, et lui apprend qu'elle a une cruche sur la table qu'elle partage avec quatre autres filles de son année, très mal à l'aise par sa réaction qui a attiré vers elles tous les regards de la salle, même ceux des profs.

Je finis mon assiette de paella et vois les serveurs –trop canons… espagnols, quoi- venir avec les plateaux de desserts, très nombreux. J'ignore les amas de calorie, graisse et cholestérol, et m'attrape une Granny Smith –la pomme des champions !-… à ce moment même, je remarque Harold et Emily, à une table de deux, tout au fond de la salle. Un énorme sourire allait naitre sur mon visage quand une vision d'horreur me le tua dans l'œuf ! Je me lève aussitôt il faut que j'agisse ! D'un pas de guerrière, je me dirige vers eux, ignorant les exclamations de Cindy et la surprise de Conrad. Je tire une chaise désertée d'une des tables aux environs et la traine jusqu'à la table des deux Serdaigle qui m'ont enfin remarquée.

**-Lena ? **fait Harold. **Mais… ?**

**-Je suis sûre que ces flans ont tué mon arrière grand-mère, prends ma pomme, plutôt ! J'ai à peine croqué dedans et avec ça, Roldy, tu bas des records de temps au cinq cent mètres ! **assurais-je en lui refourguant d'une main ma Granny Smith tandis que de l'autre, je tire vers moi son dessert.

Il me regarde, complètement interloqué, alors qu'Emily me sourit à sa façon… doucement mais surement ! Ah, ces deux-là, je les adore !

**-Demain, vous mangez à ma table ! Y'aura aussi Alex, on va bien s'amuser ! Dada va adorer ! **

xOxOxO

**-C'est l'histoire de Stupéfixe-moi et de Stupéfoxe, **plaçais-je le cadre à Sean et Doug. **Ils sont dans une barque, Stupéfoxe tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ? **

Nous sommes en route vers un musée ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre, on vient d'emboucher dans une petite ruelle de Barcelone et notre immense groupe fait un boucan pas possible. Jared, Allan et Doug sont juste derrière nous et discutent d'un truc bien pompant, tandis que Conrad drague une amie de Cindy. Sean me lance un regard méfiant, flairant sans doute le coup foireux de ma blague.

**-Bah, c'est trop con, c'est sûr que c'est Stupéfixe-moi ! **déclare Doug sur le ton moqueur de l'évidence.

Je sors ma baguette avec un grand sourire machiavélique et m'apprête à lancer le sort. J'adore quand on tombe dans le panneau ! C'est pour ça que je sors toutes mes blagues à Doug, avec lui, ça loupe jamais ! Mais une main me pique la baguette des miennes Jared.

**-Tu sais que l'on est censés être un groupe d'étudiants anglais et moldus, dans une rue bondée de moldus ? Et tu t'apprêtais à faire usage de la magie ?**

**-C'est Lena, quoi, **répond Allan, sarcastique, à ma place.

**-Mais sinon la blague sert plus à rien ! **me défendis-je

Et enfin, on s'arrête devant un très grand bâtiment. Dumbledore, toujours dans sa robe bleue à étoiles –Jared peut parler de discrétion mais notre Dumby est pire que moi !- se poste devant nous avec son sourire et regard pétillant que j'aime tant –surtout quand il m'annonce qu'il va me coller pour le reste de l'année ou que je ferai partie de la chorale-orchestre !

**-Nous voici donc au musée de Picasso, un peintre qui a su briller dans l'histoire, non seulement de ce merveilleux pays qu'est l'Espagne, mais aussi dans celle du Monde…**

Avec les lèvres, il nous mime en articulant silencieusement le mot « moldue » et j'explose de rire. A vrai dire, je suis la seule à en rire. Bon, okay, je suis la seule à avoir le sens de l'humour…

**-Bien, vous aurez des résultats du jeu de piste, à travers le musée, à nous fournir à la fin de l'après-midi. Les feuilles sont individuelles mais il est permis de s'aider. Après tout, qui serions-nous pour vous ôter votre sentiment de solidarité ? **déclare Dumbledore avec gaieté.

Autrement dit, on peut tricher ! Que Dumby soit béni par Merlin, je l'aime ! Je me retourne vers Jared pour lui lancer un immense sourire. Celui-ci se contente d'un regard blasé. Ça fait maintenant six ans et demi que je copie sur lui, alors c'est pas maintenant qu'il va se rebeller…

On nous fait entrer dans l'immense musée coloré et au sol de marbre. Et bientôt, on se retrouve à trainer de ci, de là, comme des zombis dans un cimetière emmerdant avec comme fardeau, une feuille et un stylo, pour décrire tous ces tableaux pas spécialement très réjouissants, en lisant ces innombrables écriteaux qui racontent que des trucs dont on se fout éperdument.

**-Oh ! Ce tableau est si émouvant, il nous fait ressentir tant de choses, **murmure Mary White en venant près de moi qui est plantée devant ce même tableau.

Ce Picasso ne devait pas beaucoup sortir de chez lui… Il se serait peut-être aperçu que les êtres humains n'ont pas les yeux sur le même côté du visage… ou alors, il n'était ami qu'avec des poissons.

**-Une crampe d'estomac, **répliquais-je.

Celle-ci me sourit avec indulgence avant de se mettre à écrire je-ne-sais-quoi sur sa feuille. Intéressée, je m'approche vers elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule mais elle tourne aussitôt un œil vers moi.

**-Je suis sûre que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, Magdalena, tu n'es pas si bête que ça, tu sais ? **me dit-elle gentiment. **Tu peux réussir sans tricher. **

**-Quoi ? **hoquetais-je en préparant déjà mon poing droit.

Celle-ci me sourit, ne remarquant même pas ma colère et s'en va en direction d'un autre tableau. La mâchoire crispée, je la suis du regard. Elle me prend pour une citrouille ou quoi ? Il faut que je me défoule ou je vais lui écraser son joli petit nez. Je repère alors Sean et Conrad. Un sourire me vient. Je plie ma feuille et la fourre dans ma poche arrière de mon Baggie, accompagnée de mon stylo, en me dirigeant vers eux.

**-Salut, Maddy ! **claironne Conrad alors qu'il dessinait une paire de testicules sur sa feuille.

**-ça vous dit une p'tite course, les gars ? Le dernier aux chiottes du Deuxième étage a perdu ! **

xOxOxO

**-Comment ça, t'as gagné ? **m'offusquais-je.

**-J'ai gagné, Lena ! Tu le sais très bien, espèce de sale mauvaise perdante ! Mais ça te fait trop de mal de l'avouer ! **réplique Sean avec un haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire tout à fait suggestifs.

**-Répète ça ! **grinçais-je en le bousculant.

Son regard se plisse et il me bouscule à son tour. Je lui bondis dessus et l'entraine au sol pour lui refaire sa coupe faite de laque et de coups de peigne. On est juste devant l'entrée des toilettes et Conrad est adossé à un mur, discutant sensuellement avec une Espagnole qui, par chance, parle un minimum anglais. Et il est arrivé au mois dix secondes après Sean et moi, et il a refusé de prendre parti, ce faux-jeton ! Sean arrive à me faire basculer et se retrouve en position de force au-dessus de moi tandis que la porte des toilettes des hommes s'ouvre sur Jeremy.

**-Heeeyy, Jeremy ! **l'appelais-je en lui souriant.

**-ça te dérangerait de faire comme si tu me voyais pas, Gonzalez ? **grince-t-il.

**-Dégage, Handon, pauvre naze, on est occupés, là ! **rétorque Sean alors qu'il tente de me tenir plaquer contre le sol en marbre.

Soupirant, j'envois mon genou dans sa cuisse droite et, profitant de son mouvement de recul à cause de la douleur, je pousse sur le côté. Je me relève, tout sourire, mais Jeremy est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Aussitôt, je lui emboite le pas, ayant envie de lui parler, mais Sean me saute sur le dos et me ramène au sol. Celui-là, je vais lui faire bouffer la poussière ! Quoique dans ce musée, on peut manger par terre tellement c'est propre…

xOxOxO

Jared a réussi à me retrouver et m'a presque passé les menottes quand il m'a retrouvée en train de me bastonner avec mon coéquipier de Quidditch préféré ! Souvent, on fait des mini-parties de Quidditch, Sean et moi, et je gagne pratiquement tout le temps haut la main –mais ne lui dites pas, il a trop d'honneur pour l'avouer…

Alors, me voilà à être obligée de le suivre dans tout le musée où il me traine, me forçant à écrire ce qu'il me dicte, m'expliquant l'histoire du peintre et de chaque tableau sans se lasser, ni même se laisser saper le moral par mes soupirs et tentatives de fuite. D'ailleurs, il me tient par le bras, donc pour l'évasion, c'est pas facile… faut que je la joue finaude.

Alors qu'il me conte la jeunesse de Picasso, je laisse mon regard dériver –mon esprit, c'est déjà fait depuis… euh, trois quarts d'heure- vers une blonde toute frêle et discrète. Elle a les yeux grand ouverts et rêveurs pour, l'instant d'après, les fermer et se diriger là où ses pas la mèneront –Merlin, fais qu'elle ne se prenne pas le gros tableau de la grosse femme nue au nez franchement flippant… quoiqu'il n'y a pas que le nez, en fait. Elle porte un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle, sur lequel il y a inscrit « I love Espagna ». On dirait qu'elle plane à des années lumières de notre dimension… Je me mets à sourire, oubliant ma déprime.

**-Je vais voir Milou, **dis-je à Jared.

**-Milou ? **répète-t-il. **C'est un tableau ?**

**-Un autre genre d'œuvre d'art !**

Poussant un soupir, il me laisse partir comme une bombe vers Emily et Harold qui, un peu derrière elle, regarde le plafond en faisant une grimace d'ennui. Elle se retourne, étonnée surement du bruit que je fais en débarquant, et lui tombe dessus en enroulant un bras autour de son cou, avant d'attirer Harold d'une autre main pour lui enrouler mon autre bras autour du sien, cette fois.

**-Wow ! On a à peine le temps de t'entendre arriver que t'es déjà là ! **observe Harold.

**-Et je te dis pas l'avantage que ça a, au Quidditch ! **assurais-je avec un clin d'œil.

**-Oui, on t'a déjà vu jouer ! Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que pour te suivre, faut une fusée !**

xOxOxO

**-Bien. Cette première journée a été merveilleuse, n'est-il pas ? **nous lance Dumbledore alors que l'on est de retour à l'hôtel.

**-A part le musée, ouais ! **répondis-je parmi le brouhaha de réponses.

Alors que personne ne fait attention à ma réflexion et s'occupe à émettre la sienne, Dumby tourne son regard bleu vers moi et me lance un clin d'œil. Ya pas à dire, ce dirlo est top !

La journée a été superbe qui m'a fait remarquer ô combien le soleil d'Espagne et l'odeur de ses rues m'avaient manqué depuis les vacances d'été –seulement quelques mois, m'enfin. Il ne fait pas très chaud puisque l'on est début décembre mais ce n'est rien, comparé à l'Ecosse ! J'ai discuté avec tout un groupe d'ados Espagnols, entre treize et quinze ans, qui jouaient au foot dans un parc, pendant notre quartier de libre de l'après-midi. On a même fait une partie ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Doug, Owen, Conrad, Charly, Sean et deux Quatrième année de venir avec nous. Et je me suis quasiment étouffée de rire en voyant Sean, Doug et Conrad qui galéraient à apprendre les règles du foot de rue –celui de mon quartier, donc, moi, j'ai l'habitude… tous les coups sont permis !-, tandis qu'Owen courrait dans le sens inverse du ballon à chaque qu'il l'approchait. Jared s'obligeait à participer à la conversation de Cindy, entourée de tous ses amis, par politesse mais caressait son livre avec impatience, assis dans l'herbe, en nous regardant jouer au foot. Allan allait ici et là, s'achetait des trucs sucrés à bouffer et revenait pour jouer l'arbitre, nous livrer son cynisme et un peu de remontant calorique à Douglas qui lui vouait une prière à chaque fois. Bref, une journée à la mode de Barcelone… une journée extra, quoi ! Enfin, si on prend à partir de la sortie du musée ! Le seul truc qui a été frustrant durant notre quartier libre c'est qu'Emi et Harold ont été introuvables !

**-Mes chères élèves ! **coupe-t-il l'assourdissante réponse à sa question. **Avant de vous laisser entrer dans le réfectoire pour dîner comme il se doit, je vous demanderais quelques instants pour organiser le reste du séjour. Tout au long de celui-ci, se déroulera une sorte de jeu d'équipe de quatre, décidées par les professeurs. Le jeu constituera en une chasse au trésor qui durera le temps du séjour et sera accompagnée de mini-jeux qui permettront à chaque membre d'une équipe de remporter des points, individuellement, pour celle-ci. Il est évident qu'à la fin de notre voyage, dans dix jours, il y aura plusieurs gagnants, récompensés. Cela va sans dire que bien que la compétition est de mise, il soit fortement déconseillé de participer avec un mauvais esprit… Bien, donc, les équipes vous seront transmises demain matin par le professeur Flitwick. Je vous remercie pour votre attention et vous ouvre les portes du salut de vos estomacs, **achève-t-il alors qu'un homme en uniforme obéit à ses paroles en nous ouvrant les portes du réfectoire.

Je charge Allan et Doug de nous dégoter la plus grande table, comme hier, avant tout le monde. Moi, j'ai affaire ! Je me dirige d'un bon pas vers Dumby qui me remarque et donc, m'attend avec un grand sourire.

**-Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, Magdalena ? **me demande-t-il aussitôt.

**-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, M'sieur ! En fait, je suis amoureuse de Jeremy Handon, **lui révélais-je.

**-Merveilleux, je suis très heureux pour toi.**

**-Merci ! Mais… il a dû mal à me parler –je sais pas pourquoi, m'enfin…- alors, je me disais que si vous acceptiez de me donner un p'tit coup de pouce… du genre de me mettre dans son équipe ? **dis-je.

**-Je suis navré mais les équipes sont déjà constituées…**

**-Oh, s'vous plait, M'sieur, c'est méga important pour moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous seriez le meilleur ! Mais vraiment, le meilleur des meilleurs ! **insistais-je en m'agripant à sa manche, implorante.

Un sourire énigmatique lui vient.

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, il serait surement d'un recoure non négligeable de prendre des forces en allant dîner, qu'en dis-tu, Magdalena ? **

**-Mais c'est oui ou pas ? **m'enquis-je.

En riant, il se dirige vers la table des professeurs de laquelle McGo nous observe d'un œil méfiant. Poussant un profond soupir, je me fais la remarque que l'absence de réponse est encore plus cruelle qu'un « non »… satané Dumby !

* * *

><p><em>Alors que <strong>pensez<strong> vous de cet apercu du **voyage** **?** ^^ vos **reviews** sont **toujours** **appréciées** même les plus courtes !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello **hello**,_

_Les vacances c'est bientôt finiiiiiiiiiies T.T_

_BIG **THANKS** TO : My **Suuuushine** et **Rukiiiie** pour leurs reviews ! On vous z'**aime** !_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : It's a pleasure to meet you<br>**

C'est une odeur de musc, une odeur de lavande séchée et d'huile d'olive. Une odeur chaude et forte qui embaume chaque pierre des ruelles de Barcelone. Qui s'infiltre dans nos vêtements et nous fait voyager dans les murmures des gens. Les voix sont chantantes et agréables, différentes du ton anglais si plat, différentes du russe si dur. Barcelone résonne de soleil et de rythmes endiablés. J'ouvre tous mes pores pour profiter de chaque sonorité, de chaque image. Mes yeux ne savent plus sur quoi se poser, il y a trop de choses dont je veux me rappeler. Mon regard glisse sur le ciel d'un bleu profond, différent de celui si gris de l'Angleterre, différent de celui de ma Russie qui s'efface dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Je n'écoute absolument pas ce que raconte Dumbledore à propos des jeux par équipes de quatre, je ne regarde même pas son regard pétillant et ce n'est que lorsque que Lena me saute dessus brusquement que j'émerge de ma bulle qui explose au contact des bras de l'espagnole.

**« On est ensemble pour les équipes !** s'écrie-t-elle, **avec Jeremy et Dada !**

**- Fabuleux, **grogne le Serpentard en s'approchant à reculons de nous.

**- Salut !** répond-t-elle d'une voix plus tendre qui me fait arquer un sourcil. **Ça va ?**

**- On a d'abord des mini-jeux « découverte » par équipe de deux pour récupérer des points,** explique Jared en lisant le papier distribué par Macgo. **Et une course d'orientation dans l'Alh****ambra.**

**- Super ! C'est quoi les jeux ?** s'enflamme Lena en lui arrachant des mains la feuille,** Tennis et vélo ! Trop cool, j'adore le tennis ! Je suis trop forte ! Hey Doug !** l'apostrophe-t-elle faisant se retourner tout le monde vers nous, **on est ensemble pour le tennis ! **

**- Allan Lennox, **s'étouffe Jeremy en lisant le prénom de son coéquipier pour les matchs,** génial ! C'est ma journée on dirait ! D'abord Gonzales puis l'autre…**

**- On est ensemble Emily, **le coupe Jared pour éviter une esclandre**.**

**- D'accord, **j'acquiesce alors que les quelques filles qui ont entendu ça me lance un regard noir. **»**

Génial... Sur tous les élèves de Poudlard il a fallu que je fasse équipe avec le seul qui a des admiratrices aux dents acérées et qui vont certainement me faire payer cher « l'honneur » dont je me serai franchement bien passé ! Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennemis dans cette foutue école ! Ben non, faut aussi que je me mette à dos les fans hystériques du BG de service ! Génial. Je lance un regard désespéré à Harold qui parle avec Tonks et me sourie pour me rassurer, lui a eu plus de chance dans la répartition.

Cindy me plante froidement son regard sur le front. Je détourne le mien. Qu'est ce que j'y peux si je fais équipe avec Jared Knightley ? Si elle est pas contente cette pouf, elle n'a qu'à se plaindre à Dumbledore ! C'est pas moi que ça gênerait de changer de coéquipier. Le seul point positif c'est que Jared est sympa. Sinon, yen a aucun.

**« Bien, rejoignez vos terrains, le professeur Slughorn distribuera des raquettes pour tout le monde ! **annonce le directeur**, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent après-midi ! N'oublie pas de vous amuser ! »**

A ça pour s'amuser, ça promet ! Je grince en trainant les pieds à la suite de Jared. Je déteste le tennis.

OoOo

J'ai la respiration sifflante et les membres tremblants. Mes mains se crispent sur le manche de la raquette. A la tête de Maxence et Dexter, c'est absolument délectable de me voir ramer pour rattraper des balles et éviter celles qu'ils m'envoient dans la tête. Leurs ricanements me font serrer les dents et camper solidement sur mes positions. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jared pas plus doué que moi pour le tennis, il se débrouille pour renvoyer mais ne court absolument pas après les balles. Il se contente de jouer quand c'est nécessaire mais sans le moindre dynamisme ce qui me fait un peu rire. On est en train de perdre en beauté !

**« Hey Bolkanski, t'es autant une merde sur le terrain qu'en dehors on dirait !** rit Dexter.

**- Ta gueule,** je murmure pour moi-même en russe.

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'une sang de bourbe ?** demande Maxence en se préparant pour son service.

**- J'avoue ! Une vraie loque cette fille !**

**- Ta gueule,** je répète si bas que je suis la seule à l'entendre.

**- Et si tu te la fermais un peu ?** l'interrompt Jared posément et avec une certaine froide amabilité qui me fait sourire.

**- On dit juste la vérité !** se défend Dexter en haussant les épaules.

**- La tienne, donc garde-la pour toi, **répond le préfet sans changer de ton.**»**

La vérité… Je crache des insultes en russes en silence. Et renvoie avec beaucoup plus de force la balle qui manque de m'éborgner. Ils l'ont fait exprès et vu leur sourire mauvais, ils savent que je sais. Ça semble beaucoup les amuser de s'acharner sur ma partie du terrain et à viser ma tête. Ma respiration s'accélère, je ne suis définitivement pas une sportive ! On perd le point sans que ça n'affecte le moindre trait de Jared. Ce qui est bien quand vous faîtes équipe avec lui c'est qu'il ne vous tient rigueur de rien. – étant donner son entrain à participer, il a pas intérêt !-

**« Dada ! Milou ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez par le caleçon de Merlin ?** s'époumone Lena sur le banc de touche en agitant sa raquette dans notre direction. **Vous perdez ! On se bouge ! **

**- Hey Bolkanski,** s'écrie la voix de Dexter, **c'est à toi ! »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de détourner mon regard de Lena, l'impact me coupe le souffle. La surprise du choc me fait tomber sur les fesses. Je pousse un gémissement douloureux et porte ma main à ma tempe. Grimaçant du contact pénible. Va y avoir une bosse… Je lance un regard glacial et méprisant à Dexter et Maxence qui se tapent dans la main de satisfaction. Une main se tend devant moi et je croise les yeux noirs de Jared. Méfiante, je reste un instant figée. J'hésite encore alors qu'il s'empare de ma main pour me remettre sur mes jambes.

**« Ça va ?** demande-t-il poliment.

**- Ça va,** je réponds sans un sourire et baissant les yeux.** Merci.**

**- Si vous arrêtiez de la prendre pour cible on pourrait peut être jouer correctement, non ? **apostrophe-t-il calmement nos adversaires.

**- C'est elle qui sait pas jouer ! **attaque Maxence avec mépris –à mon égard-**, elle sait pas tenir sur ces jambes la pauvre chérie. »**

Je les ignore pour reprendre ma place, me massant discrètement la tempe pour faire taire la douleur. Les hurlements d'encouragement de Lena m'arrachent un sourire et je lui adresse un signe de la main lui signifiant que tout va bien. Elle me présente le V de la victoire avant d'attraper Douglas pour l'entraîner vers ses adversaires : Stendfort et Gwen Spencer. Ils jouent très bien tout les deux, et je suis impressionnée par Lena autant que par Douglas qui malgré sa corpulence se montre être plus doué que je ne l'aurais cru.

Mon regard accroche alors ceux de quelques filles gloussant dans un coin, raquettes à terre. Elles me lancent un regard noir et menaçant, et vue comment elles dévorent des yeux Jared c'est surement parce que j'ai osé toucher à leur st Graal –sauf que techniquement parlant c'est lui qui m'a aidé à me relever ! Je vous jure, les filles… - Je détourne les yeux en haussant des épaules, elles peuvent bien me mépriser. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude.

OoOo

**« Sur votre droite vous pouvez apercevoir le Mercado Goderico, construit en 1562 sous l'ordre d'Isabelle de Castille, la reine catholique qui envoya Colomb en…, **déblatère notre guide**. »**

Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Plus occupée à manger les bonbons qu'Harold a achetés. Je suis contente que Spok parle un peu espagnol, bien qu'il soit encore un peu malhabile. Lui au moins il se fait comprendre contrairement à moi qui bien que parlant la langue suis incompréhensible pour les espagnols, mon accent russe prononcé me joue encore des tours. Pourtant, malgré les moqueries qu'il soulève, je l'aime cet accent, et bien que je pourrais faire un effort pour l'atténuer je préfère le laisser vivre. Mon accent ça me rappelle mes racines. Ça me rappelle qui je suis et d'où je viens, et que quoi qu'il puisse arriver personne ne me fera m'effondrer. Jamais. Même pas Cindy qui minaude entre Jared et Lena apparemment aussi intéressés l'un que l'autre par sa voix suave et ses battements de cils copyright Bambi.

Lena est apparemment bien plus occupée par la contemplation du profil de Jeremy Handon. Ses yeux ne le lâchent pas, et l'air sur son visage reste un peu béat. Je souris, alors comme ça elle est intéressée par le batteur de Serpentard ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Mais la concurrence est dure pour l'obtenir. Mary White et son innocente candeur –surement héritée des Barbapapa- est aussi dans la course. Beurk ! Je frisonne. Cette fille et son monde couleur rose bonbon me donnent envie de gerber. Je porte pas Handon dans mon cœur mais à mon avis il a intérêt à éviter l'univers bizounours de cette fille s'il veut pouvoir s'amuser. Et Lena est beaucoup plus belle que Mary, même si elle cache ses attraits sous des larges sweet-shirt, des baggies et une volonté de fer pour garder ses cheveux attachés. En plus, elle a de l'humour et elle est gentille. Peu de gens possède cette qualité, j'en sais quelque chose. Cette fille est géniale, et en continuant à nous fréquenter Spok et moi elle m'a prouvé sa sincérité. Elle veut vraiment devenir amie avec nous ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Ça me fait tellement de bien que je refuse de la rejeter. Même si les menaces de Cindy résonnent encore à mes oreilles.

Je chasse de mes pensées le visage de statue grecque de cette garce pour profiter du soleil et des sons qui jaillissent comme des fontaines à chaque angle des rues. J'ai l'impression de me ressourcer, d'absorber par tous les pores l'Espagne et sa chaleur. Il faut que j'achète une carte postale et des cadeaux pour Piotr, Nikolaï, maman et papa. Ils me manquent terriblement mais c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël et je pourrais enfin les voir et retrouver ma maison étriquée et la lande au vent qui hurle. Même si l'Espagne m'hypnotise, mon chez-moi reste l'endroit que je préfère au monde, avec les bras de papa, Harold et Nikolaï –enfin quand il a pas sniffé sa coke-.

**« Comme vous semblez avoir bien écouté notre chaleureux guide je vous propose une petite pause,** fait la voix amusée de Dumbledore, **une petite heure dans le quartier pour découvrir la culture,** il manque de dire moldue et ça le fait sourire, **me semble être méritée par tous ! N'est-ce pas ?»**

Il a à peine achevé cette phrase qu'Harold m'attrape le poigné et nous fait dévaler la côte pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible du reste du groupe. En quelques secondes, le groupe d'élèves a disparu et nous débouchons sur une petite place. Essoufflés et rieurs. Nous achetons des cartes postales et des glaces, et c'est au moment où nous commençons à les manger qu'elle déboule sur nous.

**« Roldy ! Milou ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !** s'écrit Lena en attrapant mon cornet, **ya rien de pire pour s'abimer les dents ! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?**

**- C'est que de la glace, **fait remarquer Spok en souriant, **juste de l'eau, du colorant et…**

**- Du sucre ! Donnez moi ça, **elle attrape son cornet et les jette dans la poubelle la plus proche sous nos yeux médusés,** faut pensez à votre corps, la gourmandise est l'un de ses ennemis ! Il était temps que j'arrive !** **Vous faîtes quoi sinon ?**

**- On se balade, **réponds Harold boudeur avant de demander**, tu viens avec nous ?**

**- Evidement ! Je connais tout les supers coins de Barcelone ! »**

Elle attrape à chacun l'un de nos bras et nous entraîne à sa suite dans une rue bondée. Elle s'excite à propos des matchs de tennis d'hier et du fait que Jared et moi avons été mauvais –c'est pas une nouveauté ça- et qu'heureusement qu'elle avait été là pour récupérer des points. Elle me complimente sur mon sweet-shirt « I love España » -c'est Harold qui me l'a acheté, le problème c'est qu'il n'y connaît rien en taille et au lieu du XS, m'a pris du XL, mais ça ne fait rien je l'adore !-. Lena blague, s'enflamme, décrit et sourit. Je suis étonnée d'avec quelle assurance et facilité elle s'ouvre à nous. Harold semble y être très réceptif mais moi je n'arrive pas à être aussi exhaustive qu'eux deux.

**« Vous avez pas mangé à notre table hier ! **

**- Il n'y avait pas de place,** je fais remarquer –Cindy avait invité deux autres de ses amies-.

**- Ben ce soir yen aura !** assure-t-elle. **On dégagera les deux dindes du bout pour vous.**

**- Je ne sais pas si…, **je commence en songeant à Spencer.

**- Super ! Merci Lena ! **s'emballe Harold –être amoureux vous fait perdre toute forme de raison-**»**

Ok, emballés comme ils sont je vois mal ce que je pourrais dire pour les faire changer d'avis. Et puis apparemment Lena n'a rien eu comme retour en nous fréquentant, alors pourquoi l'éviter ? Soudain, on débouche sur un vue dégagée et venteuse. Spok et elle continuent de marcher en discutant à propos du club d'entretien musculaire.

Je reste plantée au milieu de la rue, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue infinie qui se dévoile mes yeux écarquillés. Alors c'est ça… C'est ça la mer.

**« Princesse,** souffle Harold en me touchant l'épaule,** ça va ?**

**- Spok, **je souffle hypnotisée, **la mer…**

**- Oui, c'est beau hein ?** il me sourit.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demande Lena intriguée.

**- On te laisse d'accord ?** me murmure Harold compréhensif, **Lena, ça te dit un chocolat chaud ?**

**- C'est plein de calories Roldy ! **

**- Bon alors tu me regarderas le boire alors ! **hausse-t-il des épaules en l'entraînant dans le salon de thé le plus proche. **A tout à l'heure Mily.**

**- Elle vient pas avec nous ?** s'étonne Lena en lançant un regard dans ma direction.

**- Elle a besoin d'être seule. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur le banc au bout de la jetée, je suis immobile, à l'écoute. Comme je n'ai jamais écouté. La moindre fibre de mon être est tendue en avant, vers les murmures de l'eau verte et bleu. Les roulements des vagues se fracassent contre les rochers, l'embrun de la mer se dépose sur mon visage aux yeux clos. J'inspire profondément, m'emplissant du parfum iodé du vent. La plainte lancinante des vagues semble être éternelle, profonde. Cette musique me fait me sentir vivante, et minuscule, faisant partie d'un tout et pourtant à côté. Mes inspirations se calquent sur les rouleaux marins. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus beau, de plus grand. Quelque chose d'aussi apaisant. Irrésistiblement attirée par la mélodie de la mer, je me laisse dériver sans but dans les méandres des sonorités qu'apporte la brise à mes oreilles. Il n'existe plus que la mer et moi. Le reste se dissout.

**« Hey Princesse,** fait Harold en prenant place à côté de moi.

**- Spok**, je murmure en ouvrant les yeux sur les écumes mousseuses se découpant sur la lame des vagues.

**- On t'a pris une salade de fruits !** annonce Lena en s'asseyant à ma droite. **C'est diététique et super bon en plus ! Tu en veux ?**

**- Oui, merci, **je lui souris en m'emparant du bocal qu'elle me tend. **C'est gentil.**

**- Tu fais quoi ? **demande-t-elle en croquant dans une pomme.

**- Je…,** je rougis un peu avant de bafouiller, **j'écoute. J'écoute la mer. »**

Elle hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait. Je souris à nouveau en réponse à ses fossettes. Je me cale contre Harold qui dévorer sa tablette de chocolat sous le regard désapprobateur de Lena, et tend l'oreille. Les vagues chuchotent à nouveau.

OoOo

C'est surement l'une des pires idées qu'a jamais pu avoir Lena. Faut être totalement irresponsable pour me faire manger à la droite de Cindy Spencer et en face de Karin Malley –la meilleure amie de la préfète de Gryffondor-. Je tente de me faire le plus petite possible, de devenir invisible. Et c'est pas Cindy qui m'en empêche au contraire, elle fait tout pour m'effacer, m'écraser et me faire taire. Du coup je fixe mon assiette vide sans ouvrir la bouche, si je capte la moindre attention je suis foutue. Elle me fera payer. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à être pendue par les pieds au balcon de notre chambre dès que Lena s'endormira. Spencer a compris que Lena ne lâcherait pas le morceau avec Spok et moi, alors en contrepartie elle me fait disparaître et m'étouffe. Ça marche plutôt bien en plus. Mon ventre émet un gargouillement sonore, je me tasse sur moi-même pour le faire taire. Harold à l'autre bout de la table me sourit, aux anges – il est entre Owen et d'Allan. Yen a qu'on de la chance dans la vie. A côté de moi, Lena tombe sur mon assiette vide. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'elle parle à Douglas avec autorité.

**« Doug, met pas trop de fromage râpé ! **elle plante ensuite son regard dans le mien,** Milou ! Faut manger et prendre des forces pour demain, on fait une balade à vélo ! Mange des pates ça tient au ventre ! **

**- J'ai pas faim**, je marmonne.

**- C'est pas ce que ton estomac dit !** fait-elle en me servant des pates à la sauce tomate. **Il faut manger !**

**- Que lui arrive-t-il encore ?** soupire Cindy en se penchant vers moi avec une fausse condescendance qui me laisse de glace. **Laisse-là si elle n'a pas faim, t'occupe pas d'elle Lena, **les derniers mots sont un murmure méprisant que je suis seule à entendre**, elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine cette sang de bourbe.**

**- Milouuuu, allez, **l'ignore Maddy en me souriant**, faut que notre équipe gagne et pour ça faut que tu sois en super forme ! »**

Le talon de l'escarpin de Cindy se plante dans ma voute plantaire et je retiens un gémissement de surprise et de douleur. Un sourire satisfait nait sur les lèves de la préfète. Les dents serrées je me lève de table, lançant un regard de dédain à Spencer.

**« Je me sens pas bien Lena, je vais aller me coucher je pense.**

**- Quel dommage ! **susurre Cindy avec dépit**, bonne nuit alors.**

**- Emi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'inquiète Lena en m'agrippant le poignet.

**- C'est rien, **je murmure en lui souriant**.** **»**

Je me détache doucement d'elle. Harold me fixe avec perplexité, à moitié levé pour me suivre, je lui intime du regard qu'il peut rester avec les autres et d'un sourire lui assure que tout va bien. Je tourne les talons non sans entendre Cindy minauder à l'oreille de Lena, les gloussements d'Alexandra Collins accrochée à Jared, la réplique acerbe d'Allan, le rire d'Harold et le **« Milou… » **inquiet de Lena qui tente de me retenir, en vain. Je suis déjà dehors, la faim au ventre.

Je fais un crochet au buffet pour me ravitailler et montre quatre à quatre les marches pour récupérer mon roman d'horreur d'Edgar Allan Poe avant de me terrer dans un coin de couloir désert au troisième étage et lire en paix. Je gribouille ma carte postale en songeant aux vacances de Noël pour oublier Spencer. Je me rappelle du son de la mer pour oublier les autres et plonge dans ma lecture pour couper les ponts avec cette vie.

OoOo

Je rase les murs en silence, je sais bien que les préfets sont démis de leurs fonctions le temps du voyage mais mieux vaut rester prudente. Je finis enfin par arriver à la chambre 452, celle d'Harold –ainsi que de Jared, Allan, Owen et Douglas-. Je souris au souvenir de l'excitation de Spok en apprenant qu'il dormirait à moins d'un mètre d'Owen. Apparemment il peut lui parler plus souvent, et ça le fait atteindre le Nirvana vu son humeur ces derniers jours. Je frappe en priant pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Harold et pour une fois Merlin exauce mes prières. Son sourire ravi m'apparaît et il m'entraine dans la chambre déserte.

**« Ya personne ?**

**- Cindy organise un truc dans une chambre avec d'autres mecs et ils y sont allés,** il hausse des épaules pour cacher sa déception.

**- Je vois, **je lui souris en m'asseyant sur le premier lit.

**- SI j'étais toi, je ferai pas ça, **conseille Spok en s'allongeant sur son propre lit. **C'est la couchette de Douglas et il mange au lit. **

**- Okayyy, **je fais en me relevant aussi sec pour squatter le lit qui me parait être le plus propre –mais certainement pas le mieux rangé, des tas de livres trainent dessus-.

**- Pourquoi t'es partie ce soir ? **demande-t-il en jouant avec une _Gameboy_.

**- La réponse tient en un mot,** je réponds en m'étalant sur le matelas pour ouvrir mon roman. **Spencer. **

**- Etonnant,** grince Harold en appuyant vivement sur les manettes. **C'est Allan qui me l'a prêté ! c'est sympa, non ?**

**- Ouais !** j'acquiesce devant son enthousiasme**, t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui !**

**- Ouais, enfin un mec qui comprend la logistique d'un ordinateur. Dans ce monde de sorciers ça fait vraiment du bien !** il tire la langue alors qu'une « Game-over » résonne**, Il a un score de malade sur tetrix ! Owen est super nul à ce jeu, **sa voix s'attendrie un peu.

**- Tu m'en diras tant !** je ris en quittant mes chaussures et plongeant entre les pages.

**- Roldy !** bondit une voix à l'intérieur de la chambre me faisant sursauter. **Milou ?**

**- Lena ?** s'étonne Harold toujours vautré sur son lit, **qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Ben je te cherche, pourquoi t'es pas venu avec les autres ?** s'étonne-t-elle avant de sourire, **ça va mieux Milou ? Tu viens aussi ?**

**- Hein ?** je m'exclame avant de me recroquevillera sur l'oreiller, **non… j'ai pas trop envie.**

**- Allez !** **ça va être marrant et ça posera aucun problème à Cindy ! **elle s'écrie en me tirant hors de la chambre. **Tu viens Roldy !**

**- Bien sûr !** il bondit à sa suite. **»**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me laissant trainer de force dans la chambre 473. S'ils se mettent tout les deux contre moi, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Même si je sens que je vais amèrement e regretter. Mais de toute façon je ne laisserais pas Harold aller dans la fosse aux lions sans moi. C'est Karin, la meilleure amie de Cindy, qui nous ouvre et instantanément ses yeux se plissent en nous apercevant Spok et moi. Lena ne lui laisse pas le temps de nous claquer la porte au nez, et en moins d'une minute je suis assise entre Harold et elle, la pièce est seulement éclairée par une lampe faible. Je me ratatine sur moi-même et tente de trouver une occupation beaucoup plus distrayante que de voir une bouteille de vodka tournée sur elle-même et désigner des gens pour des gages puérils et stupides.

Je retrouve des visages connus dans la pénombre, notamment celui de Spencer, Alexandra Collins, Gwen, Handon et j'en passe. La crème de Poudlard au grand complet, comptant même Charly Weasley, le capitaine des Gryffondor et Jared Knightley le préfet en chef. Mais par Merlin, Harold se rend-t-il compte qu'on ne fait pas partie de ces personnes ? Qu'on est pas du bon côté de la barrière ? Apparemment pas, il est trop occupé à débattre avec Allan du nouveau _Mario Kart_. Génial. Je les regarde prendre des rasades de vodka, tentant de calmer l'horreur qui me sert les trippes à l'odeur de cet alcool qui m'a pris ma mère. Une envie de vomir me monte au ventre. Je laisse dériver mon regard sur les figures plus bien fraîches des gens, Gwen est toute rouge… Qu'est ce qui la met dans un tel état ? Handon donne l'impression d'être en enfer, je vois pas en quoi la compagnie de Lena est une torture. Ce mec ne s'est jamais fait trainé par les pieds dans le parc de Pouldard apparemment, ni pendre pendant trois heures au fond d'un placard. Owen ne boit pas et rien que pour ça je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Douglas contrairement à ce que son physique pourrait laisser penser est assez populaire. J'arque un sourcil étonné en constatant que Mary White est également de la partie, papillonnant comme une luciole. Alexandra Collins enlève son débardeur pour nous présenter une poitrine opulente qui fait dériver les paires d'yeux masculin dans sa direction. J'étouffe mon rire, c'est moi ou on peut lire « Jared forever » sur le haut de son sein gauche ? Ce dernier n'a même pas levé son regard vers la figure dégoulinante d'amour d'Alexandra, le nez dans un livre dont je déchiffre le titre. Dix petits nègres. Tiens ! Un Agatha Christie ! Un des meilleurs en plus, ce mec a bon goût ! Je me demande quel est son avis sur l'identité du meurtrier… moi je me suis trompée tout du long ! Cette femme est la reine des rebondissements, tout comme Arthur Conan Doyle. -Sherlock reste l'un de mes grands amours- Est-ce qu'il a deviné qu'il s'agissait du juge Wargrave ? Je suis sûre que non, personne ne peut deviner que le coupable est l'une des personnes déjà mortes ! Je m'amuse de la concentration de Jared, essayant d'en déduire ce qu'il pense de ces meurtres.

**« Vas-y fais la tourner !** ordonne Cindy à un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. **»**

Je reporte mon attention sur le goulot de la bouteille de vodka pour constater avec appréhension qu'il vient de désigner Harold. Ma main retrouve celle de mon meilleur ami et la serre. Fort. Il dégluti et me sourit discrètement.

**« On a plus d'alcool, **fait Bryan Horton sans même lui adresser un regard, **va en chercher !**

**- C'est tout ?** s'étonne Spok.

**- Cap ou pas ?** rétorque Karin, narquoise.** »**

Harold se lève et ouvre la porte sous leurs regards ravis et mauvais. Mon ventre se tord, je fais le geste de me lever mais Lena me retient par le bras. Elle ne comprend pas, si on a demandé à Harold de voler de l'alcool ce n'est surement pas pour rien ! Je dois aller avec lui ! Le dernier sourire confiant de Spok fait taire mon anxiété. Son regard un peu triste me permet d'éclaircir mes pensées alors qu'il sort de la chambre. Il n'a pas tord, ils ne veulent pas le mettre en danger en lui faisant faire un truc gore. Non ils font bien pire, ils le prennent pour leur larbin. Une humiliation qui me fait serrer les dents. Mes poings se crispent alors que la bouteille de vodka tourne sur elle-même.

**« Jared !** s'exclame Sonia Cameron –visiblement ravie que ça tombe sur lui-, elle fait mine de réfléchir un instant, **hum… Embrasse Cindy ! »**

Il lève les yeux de son roman à peine étonné de ce gage. Cindy lance à Lena un regard timide et béat de reconnaissance pour ce cher hasard qui fait si bien les choses. Je ricane intérieurement en la voyant se faire prude. Pitié… Elle va quand même pas nous faire gober de la candeur maintenant ? Elle a embrassé bien plus de personnes que toutes les filles de cette pièce réunies et ouvert ses cuisses à plus d'une dizaine de gars ! Et parce que le BG de Poudlard va l'embrasser, elle nous joue l'effarouchée ? Toutes les filles voudraient être à sa place. Cette fille est la plus mauvaise comédienne que j'ai jamais vue, et le pire c'est qu'apparemment je suis la seule à m'en rendre compte. Je vois Lena lui rendre son sourire – un peu crispé- et mon regard se voile.

Je rapporte mon attention sur Jared qui se lève pour s'approcher de Spencer dont on devine le plaisir même dans le noir. Le voir se pencher sur les lèvres de cette peste me retourne le ventre. Un frémissement me parcoure le dos, je détourne le regard. Un gros nœud se forme dans ma gorge, ça va durer encore longtemps ? Lorsqu'il se détache d'elle, mes trippes se tordent et je m'entortille ma mèche rebelle pour me calmer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emi ? Tu t'en fous de Spencer, de Jared et de tous ces connards qui sourient comme s'ils assistaient à un mariage ! Tu t'en fous tellement que tu vas lever tes fesses et te tirer ! Je m'apprête à le faire quand rentre Harold, essoufflé, décoiffé mais serrant contre lui trois bouteilles de vodka sur lesquelles se précipitent deux mecs. Je soupire de soulagement de le revoir. Il se rassoit mais je lui agrippe le poignet.

**« Ça va pas ?** il reprend difficilement son souffle.

**- Viens on s'en va,** je murmure en le suppliant du regard.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Princesse ?** s'inquiète-t-il en me caressant la joue.

**- Rien. J'en ai marre d'eux. Allez on s'en va…**

**- D'accord,** cède-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

**- Hey Bolkanski, **m'apostrophe l'attrapeur de Serpentard,** tu t'en vas ? Tu te défiles ?**

**- Pardon ? **je fais.

**- La vodka imbécile,** désigne Bryan Horton la bouteille me pointant du goulot. **T'as un gage ! »**

Je détourne le regard et fonce vers la porte lorsque le murmure de Cindy se glisse jusqu'à mes oreilles.

**« Je l'avais bien dit,** **c'est une looseuse comme Brontey. »**

Ma mâchoire se crispe de colère, personne n'a le droit d'appeler Harold un looseur. Il est le meilleur d'entre eux. Et je vais leur prouver qu'elle a tord.

**« Vas-y !** je lâche froidement à Bryan en me retournant vers eux.

**- Attends, c'est au tour de Cindy de choisir,** sourit-il d'une joie mauvaise, les regards s'accrochent à ma peau se délectant d'avance de ce qu'il va arriver.

**- Ah bon ?** s'étonne cette dernière en ne me jetant aucun coup d'œil. **Laisse-moi réfléchir alors. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire faire Emily…»**

OoOo

Le froid du couloir me mord les mollets et les cuisses tandis que je ferme la porte. Mes poings sont si serrés que mes ongles se plantent dans ma peau. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers l'ascenseur en priant pour que ne croiser personne. Je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que l'on me dévisage et regarde mes sous-vêtements, mes formes exposées à la vue de tous et qu'on me fasse la moindre remarque perverse. Je maudis encore et encore Cindy Spencer, tout en rasant les murs, aussi gênée qu'en colère. Heureusement j'atteins l'ascenseur sans croiser personne et conserve un peu d'intimité. Merlin soit loué… Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrent c'est sur un homme. Je me crispe et porte mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Je pique un fard alors que son regard appréciateur se balade sur ma peau nue.

**« On est perdue ?** susurre-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

**- Non,** je rétorque en levant le menton avec assurance. **Laissez-moi passer.**

**- Hey, du calme… T'es pressée toi ?** son regard séducteur me donne envie de vomir.

**- Dégage, **je crache en fonçant dans l'ascenseur pour appuyer violemment sur le bouton « 2 ».

**- Je vais pas te manger, **rit-il**. Et t'as pas l'air farouche à ce que je vois…**

**- T'es pas mon style, je suis lesbienne. »**

Son visage se tord en une grimace de dégoût. Il recule et les portes de l'ascenseur se referment violemment sur sa répugnance tandis que je pousse un soupir de soulagement et que mon angoisse se dénoue. Je glisse au sol et cache ma tête entre mes mains pour oublier l'humiliation que je suis en train de subir.

Je répète silencieusement comme un leitmotiv « je te hais Spencer, je te hais ».

* * *

><p><em>Lecteurs es-tu là ? Lecteurs écris moi ! xD<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_Et oui c'est le joli moi d'août avec sa drôle d'odeur de **cahier** et de crayons... La rentrée n'est plus loin **hélas**..._

_ça fera **bientôt** un **an** que Clo et Lou se connaissent ;) Et nous sommes **toujours** là ! _

_Bonne **lecture** et **merci** à tous pour vos review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Run, Joey Run !<br>**

**-Alors… oh, tiens ! **fait Cindy. **Tu n'as qu'à te mettre en sous-vêtements et faire le tour de l'hôtel.**

Les rires des mecs résonnent aussitôt et les gloussements légers des filles les accompagnent. Emily est encore debout, aux côtés d'Harold qui la regarde, ahuri. Je l'entends lui souffler « tu vas pas faire ça, quand même ? » et je grimace. Moi, personnellement, ça ne m'aurait rien fait la pudeur et moi, on ne s'est jamais croisés ! Mais rien qu'à voir la mine horrifiée d'Owen qui se retourne dès qu'Emily commence à se déshabiller, passant ses fringues à Harold, je me dis que c'est peut-être pas si anodin que ça…

Jared se replonge dans son livre avec encore plus de motivation, prenant bien la peine de ne plus lever son regard pour ne pas rajouter au malaise d'Emily, tandis que Jeremy continue de parler avec Mary White comme s'il ne se passait rien de plus.

**-Décidément, dés que tu as le choix, Spencer, le verbe « se déshabiller » a tous les hommages, **fait remarquer Allan en toisant celle-ci avec moquerie.

**-Dis-toi que c'est comme se balader sur la plage en maillot-de-bain, Milou ! **lançais-je à Emily.

Elle m'offre un sourire un peu fébrile, hochant de la tête, puis, sous les rires de la chambre, elle sort dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière elle. La bouteille est à nouveau lancée et s'arrête devant Sean –que j'ai embarqué de force, sans l'assentiment de Cindy. C'est une amie de Cindy, plutôt intéressée apparemment, qui lui lance le défi de nous faire un strip-tease. A l'énonciation du défi, Sean a le même regard qu'Emi quand elle a appris qu'elle allait se balader en soutif et petite culotte dans l'hôtel. Je n'ai qu'à échanger un regard avec Conrad pour que l'on ôte nos propres tee-shirts, solidaires. Jared me regarde comme si j'étais folle alors que je me retrouve en soutien-gorge simple et noir mais, sérieusement, je m'en fiche complètement. Conrad et moi, on se lève et on se met à frapper des mains, en lançant des « allez, Sean, montre-nous tes pec' ! », comme si on supportait de foot –c'est-à-dire, le plus bruyant et provocateur possible. Jared se tient la tête je le désespère. Les filles bavent devant le torse dévoilé du blond. Doug, Harold et Allan sont écroulés de rire tandis qu'Owen est blême. Je lance un regard ambigüe à Jeremy qui hausse un sourcil, moqueur… okay, autre technique de drague à prévoir…

Boosté et à moitié hilare, Sean se met à dézipper son gilet à capuche. Quand il en arrive au caleçon, un moment de suspens prend toute la salle et il finit par lâcher :

**-Naaan ! **

Avec Conrad, on éclate de rire et, alors que la copine de Cindy qui a lancé le défi à Sean soupir de frustration, Sean se rhabille. Jared me force à me rassoir et me file mon tee-shirt d'autorité. Des bribes de fou-rire coincées dans la gorge, je le renfile. C'est ce moment que trouve Emily pour refaire apparition. Devant le spectacle qu'on forme, Sean, Conrad et moi à se rhabiller, elle ouvre de grands yeux mais elle s'exempte de tout commentaire, se dépêchant plutôt de reprendre ses vêtements à son tour. Elle a l'air même plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle a vu mon soutif et le caleçon de Sean oh, bah si je peux rendre service, moi…

Emily revient s'assoir entre moi et Harold. Sean fait tourner la bouteille qui finit par pointer Owen de son goulot. Celui-ci se recroqueville, me lançant un regard de détresse et je lui réponds par une mimique confiante. Ça va le faire. Sean est sympa, 'va pas être bien méchant…

**-Embrasse Doug, **dit-il.

Voilà, c'est ce que je disais, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Mais, visiblement, Owen n'a pas du tout le même avis que moi et il fait une tête telle que je me demande s'il ne va pas régurgiter son dîner… Après pratiquement une minute d'intense concentration pour se mettre dans l'esprit qu'il va toucher les lèvres de Doug –qui pouffe dans son coin-, Owen se tourne vers lui et s'approche lentement avant de déposer furtivement sa bouche contre la sienne. Je lui fais le V de la victoire mais il semble tout déboussolé… Oh, Winny…

Quelques défis plus tard, c'est au tour d'Alex de faire tourner la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrête sur Jeremy. Il a l'air assez inquiet quand elle se met à réfléchir. Son regard bleu s'arrête sur moi et se mettent alors à briller comme si des ampoules s'allumaient dans ses yeux, à la façon des cartoons.

**-Sept minutes au Paradis avec Lena ! **décrète-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

**-Au Paradis ? **répète Jeremy, paumé.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne connaisse pas, c'est un jeu moldu. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment Alex peut le connaitre puisque les Collins sont une famille de sang-pur. Mais bon, rien ne m'étonne avec elle ! En tout cas, promis, je vais la vénérer pour le restant de ma vie ! Le but du jeu est que deux personnes doivent rester enfermés dans un placard, ensemble, pendant sept longues minutes et durant tout ce temps, il peut se passer n'importe quoi, rien ne doit être divulgué par la suite. C'est bon, là, Alex est ma déesse ! Elle doit surement savoir que j'en pince pour lui puisqu'elle me lance sourire sur sourire pendant qu'elle explique le principe à Jeremy qui refuse catégoriquement de rentrer dans un même placard que moi.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Conrad, Sean et Stendford –qui se fait traiter de traitre par Jeremy qui hurle à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales- qui le traine jusqu'au placard de la chambre où je suis déjà, grand sourire. La porte se referme avant qu'il n'ait pu se défiler et il s'adosse contre celle-ci, me jaugeant du regard. Mais je ne perds pas une seconde et me jette sur lui dans l'idée de l'embrasser mais il me repousse.

**-Je te conseille pas ! **me fait-il.

**-Oh mais c'est que sept minutes ! **me plaignis-je.

**-Ouais, sept minutes de trop ! **

Je retente ma chance en le prenant d'attaque par la gauche mais il m'intercepte directement et cette fois-ci m'attrape les poignets pour me tenir à distance. Je soupire, frustrée. Mais il n'a pas le droit ! Il pourrait jouer le jeu, quand même !

**-Non c'est non, Gonzalez ! **assène-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

**-Mais, allez…**

**-Non !**

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve, maintenant, assise dans un coin du placard, les bras croisés, en train de mater le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard alors que celui-ci regarde la grande aiguille de sa montre…

xOxOxO

Nous sommes tous par deux, tenant nos tandems et faisant face à la très longue route qui s'efface à l'horizon, en haut d'une colline. Elle dure quatorze kilomètres, d'après Dumbledore et ne fait que monter et descendre. L'ensemble des élèves de toutes les années commence au même point de départ mais les points sont valorisés par rapport au niveau. Faut dire contre un Septième Année quand on est seulement en Première Année, pas moyen de faire long feu… mon regard vire du côté d'un minuscule tandem sur lequel deux fillettes s'accrochent, excitées et apeurées à la fois.

Tandis qu'Harold fait mine de s'échauffer les muscles, je continue mon tour d'horizon. Un peu derrière moi –pour l'instant, on forme un gros tas de cycles et de jambes, en se bousculant les uns les autres-, Allan tire une tronche d'enterrement tandis que Cindy s'attache les cheveux. Il a l'air ravi d'être avec la Reine de l'école, ça crève les yeux. Quand il croise mon regard, il pointe le doigt sur sa partenaire avant de passer son index sur sa gorge avec un air entendu… il va jouer le boulet ! Il l'a déjà fait avec Jeremy, au tennis. Il se mettait toujours devant ses balles, lui tirait dessus alors qu'ils étaient partenaires et renvoyait les balles toujours en dehors du terrain. Jeremy en a piqué des crises ! Celui-ci est d'ailleurs avec sa Mary White. Je sais bien que c'est le hasard qui les a réunis dans cette épreuve mais, bon sang, pourquoi il est toujours avec elle, en ce moment ? En plus, ils ont l'air vachement complice… Renfrognée, je me force à dévier mon regard et tombe sur le couple de tandem que forment Owen et Emily. Le premier, tout tremblant, enfile ses gants de protection, son casque, ses protèges-genoux et protèges-coudes tandis qu'Emily boit déjà la moitié de sa bouteille, tellement elle semble avoir chaud sous le soleil brûlant. On a beau être en début décembre, c'est une belle journée, il est quatorze heures, il fait donc tout sauf froid. Surtout cette année puisque l'hiver est retardé… d'après McGonagall, il fait 21 degrés. Bref, c'est rien, en aout, j'ai connu du 35 à l'ombre, facile, mais bon, quand on n'est pas habitués… De toute manière, j'ai promis à Owen que s'il galérait et n'arrivait pas à finir, je revenais le chercher dés que j'avais atteint l'arrivée. Il angoissait tellement, ce matin, qu'il en a vomi dans les toilettes. J'entends « Mais tu vas la fermer, glandu ? » et je remarque Sean qui a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf tandis que Zuerk, un parfait abruti, prend ses airs d'homme politique pour déclamer je-ne-sais-quel truc pompant et qui sert à rien… pauvre Sean, il est tombé deux fois de suite sur cet intello snobinard, la chance n'est pas de son côté. Un peu comme Jared qui essaye de parer les étreintes surprises de sa partenaire qui se trouve être Alex ! J'ai été écroulée de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter quand Jared a appris qu'il serait avec elle ! Cette fille est cool mais l'avoir comme admiratrice, c'est pas un cadeau ! Enfin, mon regard se porte sur Doug qui mange l'une de ses barres chocolatées en parlant légèrement avec Gwen Spencer, la petite sœur de Cindy.

**-Tu te sens comment ? **fis-je en revenant à Harold qui appui sur ses chevilles.

**-J'me sens super ! Et toi ?**

**-Pareil !** **Bon, alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, faut qu'on donne tout ce qu'on a pour arriver premier mais je sais que tu fais du smath donc…**

**-De l'asthme, **me coupe-t-il en riant.

**-Ah oui, oui ! Donc, dés que tu le sens venir, même un tout petit peu, même si tu crois que tu vas tenir, t'arrêtes de pédaler et tu reprends ton souffle, le temps qu'il disparaisse complètement. Pendant ce temps, je pédalerais toute seule. T'inquiète, en vélo, j'assure, je me déplace qu'avec ça à Londres et je gagne toutes les courses de mon quartier ! Par contre, si c'est en côte, faut que tu continues quand même à pédaler un peu parce que sinon, je pourrais pas nous tirer sur toute la longueur même si t'es assez léger, **exposais-je. **Ou ça va me fatiguer trop vite et faut qu'on tienne jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte !**

**-ça marche ! **

Je lui tends mon poing et, avec un sourire entendu, il me le frappe avec le sien. On va les écraser ! En plus, Harold et moi, comme on est sang-mêlé, on a l'avantage de connaitre le principe du tandem... Slughorn se place devant le peloton à l'arrêt et nous demande de monter sur nos vélos. Au taquet, Harold et moi, on est l'un des premiers prêts à partir et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que, lorsque Slug fit retentir un son de flûte –ou de trompette, aucune idée-, on se faufila entre tous les couples, en poussant à la renverse quelques uns qui n'avaient pas encore démarrer et qu'on se retrouva déjà quatrième de la course. D'un commun accord, on n'accéléra pas en début de la première côte, laissant les premiers s'essouffler un peu et n'essayant pas de les rattraper. Certains nous doublèrent, grand sourire aux lèvres, mais on garda notre vitesse, stable. On passa les cinq premières côtes sans difficultés, n'essayant pas de rattraper les autres. Lâchant d'une main le guidon, je lance un sort –que m'a rencardée Jared avant que l'on aille sur place- et le nombre de kilomètres apparu en chiffre faits d'étincelles planantes 6, 7. J'attends encore un peu, au douzième kilomètre, on accélère. Je compte rapidement ceux qui sont devant nous. Ils sont une dizaine. Un autre tandem nous gruge et je reconnais Stendford qui me fait un doigt d'honneur au passage. Ouais, c'est ça, rigole, mon pote ! Harold cesse de pédaler plusieurs fois mais jamais plus d'une ou deux minutes, ce qui ne change rien à notre allure puisque je me contente de pédaler un peu plus vite sur ces intervalles. Sur le court passage de plat, j'en profite pour lancer le sort à nouveau 11.6. Le début d'une côte plutôt longue et pointue se profile.

**- On se met en danseuse, Roldy, et on turbine, il reste plus que quatre kilomètres ! On les dépasse tous ! **lançais-je à mon coéquipier.

**-Les doigts dans le nez ! **

Aussitôt, on pédale plus fort et on prend de la vitesse. Dés que la montée commence, je me mets en danseuse et je sens Harold qui se calle sur mon rythme. On accélère encore et encore alors que la pente devient de plus en plus difficile, le souffle d'Harold s'accélère et j'ai peur un instant qu'il lâche mais il tient bon. On redépasse d'abord Stendford, puis un autre et encore un autre. Arrivés en haut de la côte, on les a presque tous effacés, il n'en reste plus que trois.

**-Allez, allez ! **encourageais-je alors qu'on entame la descente. **On reste en danseuse, Roldy !**

Il ne répond rien mais je sais qu'il m'écoute. On continue à pédaler à toute allure alors que la sueur coule dans mes yeux et commence à me les brûler. On dépasse les deux autres en un rien de temps et on va si vite qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je vois la ligne d'arrivée où nous attendent les profs.

**-Dernière ligne droite, on y va ! **hurlais-je en accélérant à fond, je sens Harold m'imiter.

Je reconnais le dernier couple Charly et Samuel, un poursuiveur de Serdaigle. A quelques mètres de la fin, on les dépasse et Harold crie de plaisir. Mauvaise idée puisque son souffle se met en branle et que je le sens arrêter aussitôt de pédaler. Merde, merde ! Charly et Vancouver nous rattrape mais heureusement pas assez vite puisqu'il n'arrive qu'en même temps que nous.

**-Premiers ex eaquo trente-trois minutes cinquante cinq ! **déclare Dumbledore. **Bravo ! Somptueuse et trépidante arrivée ! **

Je descends du vélo avec un grand sourire on a gagné ! Je frappe dans la main de Charly qui m'attire dans ses bras et me félicite. Mon capitaine adoré ! Sam ne cesse d'hocher de la tête, en marchant, les mains sur les hanches, en répétant « j'ai un putain de point de côté, les gars ! ». Je me retourne et reviens vers Harold qui est allongé au sol, une mine d'extase collée au visage.

**-T'as réussi, **me lance-t-il alors que je m'agenouille, près de lui. **Grâce à toi, j'ai bien eu mon asthme !**

**-Non, non, **_**on **_**a réussi ! On est une équipe, mec ! **

Il me lance un gros sourire et je le lui renvois au centuple. Je tourne la tête vers les couples qui sont arrivés Jeremy et Mary Stendford et une Serpentard de Sixième Année Jared et Alex. Sur la dernière ligne droite, Doug et Gwen arrive bientôt et, à l'horizon, on peut voir Cindy qui pédale toute seule tandis qu'Allan est avachi sur son dos, les pieds ballants, même pas posés sur les pédales ! J'éclate de rire, il a bien dû la faire chier, la pauvre ! Plusieurs équipes de Sixième années, Cinquième et Quatrième années sont aussi arrivées, difficilement pour la plupart. Ça fait maintenant une heure et quart qu'on est partis, les trois quarts sont arrivés. Owen et Emily ne sont pas encore là. Je reprends le tandem et me mets en position de repartir.

**-Hé ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **me lance Harold.

**-Je vais chercher Winny ! Et Milou, au passage !**

**-Mais t'es pas crevée ?**

**-Non, ça va. Et toi ? Tu m'accompagnes ? Ce sera plus facile à deux.**

**-Et comment ! **assure-t-il en venant s'assoir derrière moi. **Par contre, on va moins vite, hein ?**

**-C'est plus une course, là ! **plaisantais-je avant de démarrer. **C'est une mission de sauvetage !**

xOxOxO

A la fin de la côte, j'aperçois enfin deux silhouettes sur le bas côté, assis dans l'herbe. Je souris, ça y est !

**-Winnyyy ! Milou ! **hurlais-je avant de lancer à Harold. **On y est ! **

**-On est à combien ? **bafouille-t-il, littéralement exténué.

Il a fait beaucoup de plus de pauses qu'à l'allée et son asthme s'est réveillé souvent. Enfin, c'est bon, là, ya plus qu'une descente. Je lance le sort 8.9.

**-On est à cinq kilomètres, **l'avertis-je.

On s'arrête enfin à côté d'Owen et Emily. Cette dernière a l'air plutôt bien et s'est levée en nous voyant arriver, rayonnante. Owen, par contre, a les genoux repliés contre lui, ses épaules affaissées et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours. Je m'assois à ses côtés et l'attire contre moi. Il est en sueur et tremblant. A mon contact, il éclate en sanglot et enfonce son visage dans mon cou tandis que je lui caresse le dos. Emily me lance un regard coupable mais je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute… Owen est très fragile.

**-T'as bien tenu, quand même, Winny ! Presque neuf kilomètres ! Emily et moi, on est très fières de toi, hein, Milou ?**

**-Oh oui, beaucoup ! **s'empresse de répondre la blonde.

**-Je… Je suis nul… et j'ai mal… j'ai mal, Lena…, **sanglote-t-il, à voix basse.

**-Allez, bois ça, ça va allez mieux et après, je te ramène au bercail, d'accord, Winny ? **

**-Oui.**

Il boit un peu d'eau et me rend la bouteille que je tends à Emily. Celle-ci boit bien plus. Je pense qu'elle a dû pédaler un ou deux kilomètres toute seule… Elle me la tend ensuite mais je lui dis de la garder. Je me lève alors.

**-Allez ! En route ! **m'écriais-je en attrapant la main d'Owen.

Je le force à se lever alors qu'il continue à sangloter. Je le traine vers mon tandem en gloussant et le fais s'assoir, lui déposant une bise taquine sur la joue. Je lui dit de m'attendre et vais voir Emily et Harold.

**-Je vais le tirer là-bas. J'en ai pour un quart d'heure à mon avis donc si tu veux Emily, je peux revenir te chercher dans une demi-heure à tout casser, **proposais-je.

**-Non, non, ça va, Lena, merci, **me fait-elle.

**-On va y aller à pied et len-te-ment ! **ajoute Harold.

**-Je vous attends là-bas avec de l'eau et je vous trouve une glace, promis ! Je suis sûre que Dumby en a de réserve ! **

xOxOxO

On est dans une espèce d'immense villa dans le style d'architecture musulmane. Dumbledore nous a dit que c'était la cité palatiale de Grenade. Il y a des colonnes, des arabesques, des fontaines et des étendues d'eau partout. Une verdure luxuriante serpente de ci, de là, donnant un air envoutant et exotique à l'ensemble. C'est décidé… ma maison sera pareille ! Et je veux le soleil d'Espagne en complément !

Sur chaque visage espagnol, j'ai l'impression de voir les yeux de mon père et le même sourire. L'odeur de ma famille est partout dans les rues, leurs rires résonnent dans tous d'ici. C'est comme s'ils étaient juste à côté de moi, à chacun des pas que je fais dans n'importe quelle ville d'Espagne alors qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de l'Europe. Chacun de mes séjours ici est un rêve éveillé… en plus, avec Dumby, on fait du sport ! Il a beau être intoxiqué au sucre, il a quelques bonnes notions à garder !

Je suis à côté de Doug qui me raconte la blague qu'un Quatrième Année lui a lancé dans le train et, à la chute, j'éclate de rire sous le regard railleur d'Allan et imperturbable de Jared.

**-Très bien, les enfants ! **débute Dumbledore. **Alors, afin de profiter pleinement de l'Alhambra, nous vous avons organisé une immense chasse au trésor. On vous distribuera des cartes et une boussole. Vous resterez avec vos équipes originales… mais ouvrez l'œil et gardez les oreilles à l'affut, sait-on jamais que vous trouviez de quoi vous aiguillonner. **

**-Aiguille au nez? **fis-je.

**-Laisse tomber, Lena, **soupire Allan. **Bon, sois sage, hein ?**

**-Bah oui ! **

Lui et Owen s'éloignent en direction de Conrad et Gwen, tandis que Douglas rejoint Sean, Harold et Charly. Je fais de grands signes à Emily qui s'approche de nous, Jared et moi. Prenant tout son temps, Jeremy s'avance à son tour. Il tient la carte et le GPS que lui a donné McGo.

**-Salut, Jeremy ! **

**-Gonzalez, **claque-t-il avant de se tourner vers Jared. **Salut, Jared… et Emily. **

**-On commence ? **les pressais-je en tendant une main pour attraper les objets que tient toujours Jeremy.

Mais il se retire de ma portée, aussitôt, en me lançant un regard noir. Un frémissement agacé me prend mais je me retiens de l'étriper. Il a de trop beaux yeux verts, c'est injuste ! Il passe le GPS à Jared qui le prend avec un sourire. Ces deux-là, grâce à leur poste de préfet respectif, sont assez amis… c'est frustrant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! En plus, j'ai beau demander –supplier, menacer, grogner- Jared de m'arranger une touche avec le Serpentard, il refuse à chaque fois. Ça aussi c'est injuste, tiens ! Ils se mettent alors à polémiquer –apparemment, il y aura une sorte d'énigme gravée dans la carte où il serait question d' « aboyer » et de « mort »-, tous les trois, tandis que je fais un tour sur moi-même. Chaque équipe chuchote, vérifie que personne ne les espionne et s'agite. Je ne sais pas trop où il faut aller mais je serais d'avis qu'on bouge ! C'est surement pas ici qu'est le trésor. Armée de ma décision, je me retourne vers eux.

**-Bon, on a qu'à aller vers l'espèce de piscine, là-bas !**

**-Chut…, **s'agace Jeremy.

**-Quoi « chut » ? Ya pas de chut qui tienne ! On va pas rester plantés là, quand même ?**

**-… « Là où aboya la mort, drapée de pluie, qui vint la chercher pour l'emmener à sa nouvelle demeure » , **se répéte Jared, en proie à une intense réflexion. **« Là où aboya la mort, drapée… »**

**-ça sert à quoi d'avancer sans savoir où on va ? **

**-Un décès, donc…, **dit Emily à Jared qui hoche la tête.

**-On tombera peut-être dessus ! **m'impatientais-je.

**-… et le verbe « aboyer », c'est étrange…**

**-Ah ouais, Gonzalez ? Mais on sait même pas ce que c'est, abrutie ! T'es vraiment conne ! **lâche Jeremy, irrité.

Je fais un pas rageur en sa direction mais Jared me retient aussitôt, tout à fait calme. Il me fourre le GPS dans les mains, en me demandant de m'en charger dans le but que ça m'occupe. Il déclare alors qu'avec Emily, il croit bien avoir une piste. Il nous explique qu'à quelques mètres vers l'Est, il y a une fontaine décorée de sculptures de chiens. La légende veut qu'une des résidentes du palais a, il y a quelques siècles, déplut aux Dieux qui ont empoisonné l'eau de la fontaine et que quand elle y trempa ses lèvres, par un été de canicule, elle en mourut aussitôt.

**-Ouais mais où est la pluie ? **m'enquis-je.

**-C'est l'eau, Maddy, la pluie, **m'éclaircit Jared.

**-L'eau de la fontaine, **ajoute Emily.

**-Idiote…, **marmonne Jeremy.

* * *

><p><em>Hey ben ça promet !<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello **hello**_

_Bon rien de nouveau en fait, ^^" _

_Juste qu'on vous **embrasse **fooort **Rukie** et **Gatounette** ! :D Nos **fidèles** reviewseuse T.T_

_**MERCI** A VOUS DEUX Pour votre soutien parce qu'on commence légèrement à **désespérer** xD_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne** lecture,**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : C'est la merde<br>**

Je n'avais pas songé que faire équipe avec Handon, Lena et Jared serait une telle torture. Au début je m'étais réjouie de pouvoir être avec des personnes qui ne me mépriser pas. Du moins pas trop. Mais je commence à déchanter, ça devient insupportable. Jeremy et Lena ne font que se crêper le chignon, elle le cherche et il part au quart de tour pour la remballer. Seulement ça ne fait qu'attiser Lena. Je ne parle même pas des énigmes que nous devons nous débrouiller à résoudre, Jared et moi, parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de se concentrer deux secondes sur un truc qui demande de la réflexion et parce que lui il en profite pour l'énerver encore plus. Des gosses. Des gosses de l'âge de Piotr ne seraient pas plus puérils. Et en plus il fait chaud, j'ai l'impression de cuire malgré ma crème solaire, ma casquette et les litres d'eau que je m'enfile. Il faut que cette chasse au trésor finisse avant que je ne me transforme en une flaque de sueur.

Je coule un regard vers Jared qui tiens notre GPS, et me demande comment il fait pour rester aussi calme alors que ça fait bien une heure que les deux autres se disputent pour savoir qui a la meilleure batte de Quidditch. Je sens Lena prête à exploser, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou d'un autre sentiment qu'elle ne cherche même pas à dissimuler.

**« Lena,** je murmure en lui attrapant le bras, **et si on allait voir le parterre de tulipes hein ?**

**- Milou**, s'insurge-t-elle, **on a pas le temps pour s'arrêter et voir les fleurs,** **faut qu'on se dépêche pour gagner !**

**- Ben alors aide-nous à résoudre l'énigme plutôt que de brasser de l'air, **rétorque Handon. **»**

Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui cracher quelque chose à la figure mais je suis plus rapide et arrache le bout de papier des doigts de Handon pour tourner les talons et accélérer le pas en direction des marches que je dévale pour les forcer à me rattraper et se la fermer. Je marmonne l'énigme à mi-voix pour essayer de trouver la réponse quand celle-ci s'impose instantanément à mon esprit. Je dissimule un sourire de plaisir. Encore faut-il trouver le bassin où se trouve la dernière énigme… C'est Jared qui a le GPS mais j'ai pas envie de les attendre et de me taper les répliques acerbes de Handon et celle enflammées de Lena.

Je veux juste que cette course se finisse et que je m'endorme sur l'épaule d'Harold dans l'autobus que Dumbledore a loué pour « s'imprégner de la culture moldue ». Profiter aussi de la cleam parce que je suis en nage. J'ai besoin de silence. J'aurais vraiment préférer que le directeur nous laisse tranquille pour cette visite et que je puisse découvrir tranquillement les sonorités changeante des fontaines, de l'eau qui s'écrase dans les bassins, des pas sur les pavés.

Mais non, il a encore eu une idée lumineuse. Chasse au trésor dans l'Alhambra ! Super, je grince ironique avant de repérer un groupe de touristes chinois. Je me dirige rapidement vers eux et me racle la gorge pour retrouver les mots de leur langue que j'ai appris pendant les étés déserts où Nikolai et moi dépérissions devant la télé et les Muppets' show. J'ouvre la bouche et le chinois sort naturellement.

**« Le bassin d'Aphrodite ?** je demande en répétant plusieurs fois parce que mon accent russe me joue des tours. **»**

Ils me désignent une aile du jardin en parlant tous en même temps, comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Je les remercie et après avoir vérifié que les trois autres suivent toujours, je prends à gauche pour m'enfoncer dans les jardins. Mais je ne suis pas une sportive, la lamentable balade à vélo avec Owen en est encore un bon exemple et je finis par avoir un point de côté. Je m'essouffle vite et sens bientôt une main agripper mon bras.

**« Milou ! Attends-nous,** fait Lena en m'arrêtant, **on est un équipe non ? On reste ensemble ! »**

Une équipe ? J'ai un peu de mal avec ce mot. Une _équipe_. Etrange comme cette notion peut être aussi éloignée de moi que celle de sport. La seule équipe que je reconnais c'est celle que nous formons avec Spok, et encore j'appelle plus ça un duo. Non, il n'y a pas d'équipe.

**« La dernière énigme est au bassin d'Aphrodite,** j'hausse les épaules avant de lâcher, **désolée.**

**- Ah bon ? Super !** s'exclame-t-elle excitée, **et c'est où ?**

**- Par ici,** je désigne l'endroit.

**- Comment tu le sais ?** s'étonne-t-elle.

**- J'ai demandé mon chemin.**

**- Mais Milou !** s'écrit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, **c'est de la triche !**

**- Hein ? Mais non pas du tout, je n'ai pas demandé de l'aide pour comprendre l'énigme, j'ai juste demandé à des touristes si…, **je tempère.

**- On s'en fout Emily, **soupire Handon qui arrive à notre hauteur**, ce qui compte c'est qu'on finisse cette course et que je sois débarrassé d'elle. **

**- Comment ça débarrassé de moi ? **réplique Lena en se plantant devant lui. **T'as un problème avec moi ?**

**- Un énorme problème ouais !**

**- Bon yen a marre là, **sort Jared en tirant son amie en arrière. **On finit cette course, vous réglerez vos différents plus tard ! »**

Je lève vers lui un regard reconnaissant, il hoche la tête. Lui aussi semble excédé. Lena renfrognée part comme une balle vers le bassin, suivi par un Handon qui traine les pieds. Il lui lance une réplique cinglante alors qu'elle tourne autour du bassin comme un prédateur. Elle se relève pour lui faire face et se met dire quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Je pousse un soupir dépassé qui fait sourire Jared.

**« Yen a plus pour longtemps, **fait-il remarquer.

**- Ils se calment jamais ? **je demande en dissimulant mon rire de les voir s'éclabousser comme des enfants.

**- Pas vraiment non, **il hausse les épaules visiblement désabusé. **»**

Il y a un silence pesant, d'habitude ça ne me gène pas. Mais apparemment Jared Knightley ne rentre pas dans mes habitudes. J'aime bien entendre sa voix.

**« Tu as finis Dix petits nègres ?** je demande abruptement.

**- Ouais**, répond-t-il légèrement étonné, **tu l'as lu aussi ?**

**- Oui et je me suis faite avoir,** je fais, **le coupable est inattendu !**

**- Je trouve aussi !** assure-t-il. **Je pensais que c'était Armstrong mais après il est mort noyé donc bon…**

**- En même temps le coupable était bien l'une des personnes déjà mortes,** je fais remarquer. **Enfin que tout le monde croyait mortes…**

**- Elle mène bien en bateau quand même, j'arrive jamais à savoir avant la fin qui a tué, **confie-t-il,** c'est un peu agaçant d'ailleurs.**

**- T'es pas le seul, **j'affirme. **Mais si on lit Agatha Christie c'est justement parce qu'on veut d'être surpris, non ?**

**- C'est vrai, **sourit-il.

**- Milou ! Dada ! On a trouvé la dernière énigme ! **s'écrie Lena en courant nous rejoindre.

_**- J'ai**_** trouvé la dernière énigme, **corrige Jeremy.

**- N'importe quoi ! On l'a fait ensemble, **elle semble se délecter de ce dernier mot qui arrache une grimace à Handon.**»**

J'échange un regard entendu avec Jared avant de soupirer. Et c'est reparti…

OoOo

La moitié des gens dorment dans le bus. Harold a la tête posé contre mon épaule et sa respiration profonde berce mes paupières. Je regarde sans intérêt le film que Dumbledore a réussi à mettre dans le lecteur cassette -après trois quart d'heure de tentatives infructueuses-. Un truc niaiseux au possible, une romance qui me fait grincer des dents. J'ai presque envie de rire devant la mine embuée d'émotion des deux filles devant moi. Je secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de rigoler, après tout si les gens croient vraiment en l'amour et sa sublime beauté, c'est leur problème. Je suis juste très heureuse de ne pas faire partie de cette catégorie.

**« Milou ?** soupire Lena assise derrière moi à côté d'Owen enroulé dans une couverture.

**- Oui ? **je chuchote pour ne pas éveiller les autres. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'ai des billets pour un match de foot pendant les vacances de Noël,** explique-t-elle en passant sa tête par-dessus mon siège, **je voudrais que Roldy et toi veniez avec moi !**

**- Un match de foot ? **je fais un peu étonnée.

**- Oui et après j'organise une soirée chez moi, pour le nouvel an, vous venez aussi, **fait**-**elle sans équivoque.

**- Ben d'accord,** je hoche la tête en dévoilant mon sourire. **On viendra surement !**

**- Cool ! **elle s'emballe,** y'aura Dada, Winny, Allan et Doug' ! Et peut être Jeremy, **fait-elle un peu rêveuse. **Je l'aime !**

**- Tu l'aimes ? **je fais un peu étonnée d'une déclaration si soudaine.

**- Ouiiiii !**

**- Pour… pourquoi tu me le dis ?** ébranlée par le fait qu'on puisse lâcher un secret avec autant de nonchalance.

**- Ben t'es mon amie !** déclare-t-elle en me souriant.

**- Ton amie ? **je répète hébétée.

**- Ben oui !** ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue. **Evidement Milou !»**

_Evidement_…

Le mot résonne encore à mes oreilles alors qu'elle retourne se caller contre Owen en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Je souris à l'écran de télévision me renvoyant l'image de l'intello mal aimée du lycée embrassant le mec le plus beau et populaire devant toutes l'école. Sérieusement ? je grince. Qui croit qu'une telle chose arrive dans la vraie vie ? Les deux filles devant moi lâchent un petit soupir d'enchantement et je lève les yeux au ciel. Où avais-je la tête ? Des tas de gamines croient de telles absurdités !

OoOo

**« Prête Lena ?** s'excite Cindy.

**- Ouais,** répond cette dernière en se levant de son lit.

**- Tu… Tu y vas comme ça ? **demande la préfète du bout des lèvres.

**- Ben oui ça pose un problème ?** »

Je dissimule mon sourire derrière les pages de mon livre, en effet la tenue de Lena pose surement un problème à Spencer. Maddy porte son éternel baggie déchiré, des nikes et un sweet-shirt qui jure cruellement avec la robe moulante et sexy de Cindy. L'hôtel fait une petite fête ce soir et Spencer, Lena ainsi que tous les élèves –ayant un couvre feu en fonction de leurs années- y vont. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que je n'irai pas ? Je tiens pas vraiment à plonger la tête la première dans le ponch ni me retrouver enfermée dans une cabine de toilette. Avec Harold on a quelque chose d'autre en tête qu'une piste de danse improvisée et la vision de nos chers camarades de roulant des pelles dans le noir pour que MacGo ne les surprenne pas.

**« Tu viens Milou ?** demande Lena avec un brin d'espoir comme si c'était une torture d'y aller.

**- Euh je…,** je commence en évitant le regard noir de Cindy. **Non.**

**- Allez viens ! **assène-t-elle.** S'teu plaiiit !»**

J'aimerai bien lui proposer de venir avec Spok et moi mais déjà Spencer lui attrape le bras et la tire hors de la chambre d'autorité.

**« Laisse la tranquille si elle veut pas venir elle vient pas, **fait-elle, **t'as pas besoin d'elle pour t'amuser !**

**- C'est pas…**

**- J'espère que Jared va me trouver belle,** la coupe Cindy en se dandinant comme une dinde**, je vais l'inviter à danser ! »**

Merveilleux ! je soupire en attendant la porte se refermer. Après une minute d'attente, je me lève et enfile ma robe grise, mes ballerines noirs et attache mes cheveux en un chignon pas trop négligé. Puis je sors dans le couloir et court en direction de la chambre d'Harold. Il m'ouvre en souriant, lui aussi est sur son trente et un et ce n'est surement pas pour impressionner les autres. Son sourire me dévore le visage, il ferme la porte et attrape ma main.

**« Tu es sublime Princesse,** fait-il galamment, **heureusement qu'ils ne te voient pas ! T'es trop belle pour leurs yeux.**

**- Faut peut être pas exagérer !** je fais, **t'as pas vu Spencer !**

**- On s'en fiche d'elle ! **assure-t-il alors qu'on descend dans le hall en prenant soin de pas de faire voir. **Ce soir c'est toi la plus belle !**

**- T'es pas mal non plus, **je lui lance un clin d'œil. **On y va ?**

**- J'attendais que tu le dises !** »

Main dans la main on traverse le hall, je prie pour que personne ne remarque qu'on s'en va. Et en courant on quitte le jardin de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'enfin on atteint la rue, je prends une grande inspiration qui a un avant goût de liberté. L'adrénaline monte en flèche alors qu'on dévale la rue pour foncer vers le centre-ville résonnant de mélodies envoutantes. Mon sang bat violemment dans mes veines, l'excitation me fait courir plus vite. On bifurque dans les ruelles, nous rapprochant du cœur de la cité. L'odeur qui s'échappe des restaurants me fait saliver et les milles sonorités qui m'assaillent m'enivrent.

Harold va nous acheter de quoi manger et côte à côte tout en dévorant les paninis, on déambule dans la ville. S'émerveillant de ce que la nuit dévoile à nos yeux, du ciel clair et des étoiles qui y brillent comme des diamants. L'air est doux, le vent soupire entre les pierres des maisons, et la faible musique de la rumeur de la rue me parvient à peine. On atteint la mer et j'ai à nouveau l'impression de m'ouvrir à quelque chose de plus grand rien qu'en écoutant la mélodie des vagues calmes. Quelque chose qui me dépasse et pourtant qui m'entraine. Rien ne me lasse dans le son des roulements de l'eau sur la plage.

Je quitte mes chaussures et m'avance sur le sable froid. Je sens Spok derrière moi, me suivant sans bruit. Je ferme les yeux, écarte mes bras, comme pour embrasser le vent iodé qui caresse mon visage et fait danser les mèches blondes s'échappant de mon chignon. Comme pour me fondre dans l'horizon sombre. Je reste là sans bouger durant un temps qui a la sonorité de l'éternité.

**« Hey, Princesse,** souffle Harold, amusé, en passant son bras autour de mes hanches. **Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?**

**- On peut dire ça,** je murmure en me laissant aller contre lui. **»**

On reste là, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, à contempler la mer infinie et le ciel clair. A respirer cette ambiance qui me fait penser à une nocturne de Chopin. Discrète et avec des accents de majesté. Perdue dans les ombres de la nuit. Je souris de plaisir, comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre ici, jamais. Il n'y a que la plainte des vagues dans mes oreilles, le vent dans mes cheveux et le bras d'Harold autour de moi. Le contact familier de mon violon me manque cruellement à ce moment-là. Il est le seul capable de me permettre de m'ouvrir et de faire sortir l'émotion qui m'étreint à cet instant.

**« Un dessert,** me propose Harold alors que son ventre émet un gargouillement.

**- Des churros !** je m'emballe en attrapant les chaussures pour me mettre à courir, **le premier arrivé ! »**

On déboule dans le petit restaurant, faisant rire les clients par notre allure. J'aime cette ambiance, on a l'impression que tout le monde est votre ami. Personne ne nous juge, personne ne nous toise de haut et ne nous lance un regard méprisant. C'est des regards amicaux, des voix chaudes et amusées qui résonnent sur la terrasse. J'ai toujours mes chaussures à la main lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous asseyons sur un banc pour contempler les illuminations de Noël qui s'enroulent autour des arbres, remplaçant leurs feuillages par des lumières colorés et chatoyantes. Je me pelotonne contre mon ami, savourant le contact chaud de sa tête sur la mienne. Le temps passe sans qu'on ne fasse rien d'autre qu'échanger quelques mots, regarder les passants et les illuminations qui rivalisent de lumière avec les étoiles.

Mes doigts tremblent de froids et d'excitation, celle de pouvoir composer quelque chose. Le besoin de me livrer à la feuille blanche est presque étouffant, obsédant. Depuis toujours, les notes sont mes lettres, les partitions mon journal intime. J'ai envie de poser sur le papier mes émotions, de créer quelque chose à partir de ce que je ressens.

**« Il est tard,** soupire Spok en se relevant, **on rentre ? Avant qu'on se fasse choper…**

**- Oui, t'as raison,** je murmure à contrecœur. **Rentrons. »**

Mes doigts retrouvent les siens courts et maigres. Son contact est rassurant. Nous revenons sur nos pas, je tiens encore contre moi un churros acheté pour Lena. C'est totalement absurde quand j'y pense, elle n'aime pas manger trop sucré. « C'est mauvais pour ton motobolisme Milou ! ». _Milou_… Ce surnom ridicule –c'est un chien dans une BD quand même !-, me fait tellement plaisir. Comme si Lena m'adoptait et le montrait à tout le monde sans se soucier de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi.

Lorsqu'on rentre dans l'hôtel, la piste de danse est déserte malgré la mélodie qui s'échappe encore des emplis. Il n'y a plus que quelques personnes sur les sièges et peu élèves et professeurs. Ravie, je pose mon churros sur une chaise vide et entraîne Harold sur la piste. Il sourit et pose ses mains dans mon dos, le slow démarre avec lenteur. Nous nous balançons d'un pied sur l'autre et tournant sur nous-mêmes, sans vraiment respecter le rythme. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Les quelques personnes encore là doivent sans doute nous lancer un regard complice, pensant que nous sommes un couple bien assorti ou une bêtise de ce genre.

**« Milou ? Roldy ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes-là ? »**

On s'arrête brusquement de danser pour voir débouler sur nous Lena, visiblement soulagée de nous trouver. Elle m'enlace soudainement, je suis tellement gênée que je ne sais pas bien quoi faire. Je lui rends maladroitement son étreinte.

**« Où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !** fait-elle. **Vous auriez du venir à la fête !**

**- Lena, **soupire Harold comme s'il parlait à une enfant, **tu sais bien qu'on…**

**- Que quoi ?** le coupe-t-elle l'incompréhension se lit sur ses traits.

**- Qu'on est les looseurs de Poudlard,** je lâche avec un point de tristesse dans la voix, **de toute façon qu'on vienne ou pas ça n'aurait rien changé tu sais. **

**- Pour moi si ! »**

Je la fixe, incrédule. J'hésite un instant avant de la prendre brusquement dans mes bras. Elle rit un peu d'un tel élant avant de passer ses bras autour de moi, et j'ai l'impression que c'est avec cette tendresse féminine qu'elle renie, une féminité aux accents masculins. Harold explique où nous étions tandis qu'on prend l'ascenseur et que je lui donne son churros en souriant. A mon plus grand plaisir, elle l'avale en entier sans faire la moindre réflexion sur le taux de sucre dans ce dessert.

OoOo

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me retourne dans mes draps, toujours est-il que le sommeil me fuit farouchement et j'ai beau fermé avec conviction mes paupière, rien ne vient. Je suis tout simplement incapable de m'endormir tant que mon obsession n'aura pas cessé. Et pour la faire taire je ne connais qu'un seul moyen.

Je repousse les draps et me lève discrètement de mon matelas pour ne pas réveiller Lena qui dort sur la couchette d'à côté. Je farfouille dans mon sac entreposé sous le lit et en sort, victorieuse, une liasse de papier et un stylo. Puis je me faufile jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvre sur le balcon avant de la refermer en silence. Je m'écroule sur la chaise en plastique blanc et grelotte un peu sous mon gilet en laine. Fébrilement je débouche mon stylo et trace les lignes.

Et ça se déverse hors de moi furieusement, comme en colère d'avoir était si longtemps contenu. Je rature dix fois pour chaque note, reprend tout comme pour approcher plus près la vérité. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et essaye d'écouter calmement ce que tout mon être me murmure. Mais c'est entrecoupé, fébrile et incontrôlable. Mes doigts se serrent autour du stylo et l'encre bave sur mes mains tandis que je décharge tout, dans tout les sens. Je n'essaye plus de comprendre, je me laisse juste guider par ce je ne sais quoi qui m'obsède. Le temps s'écoule sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis littéralement en transe. Immergée par les notes et les yeux qui se couchent sur le papier. Les yeux noirs ?

_Les yeux noirs !_

La pointe de mon stylo reste en suspens. Ma respiration se bloque. Je fixe un instant les notes qui s'éparpillent en farandole sur les lignes griffonnées à la hâte. Je les décortique du regard, le cœur battant à la chamade lorsque le doute se dissipe. Je laisse retomber ma main sur la feuille. Bon sang… La chose qui m'obsède au beau milieu de la nuit, qui me fait frissonner de part en part –et pas à cause de la fraîcheur- alors que mes mains s'agitent sur une partition improvisée, et que je suis assise sur le balcon de ma chambre n'est pas le son de mer qui m'envoute tant, c'est bien plus fort et _ça_ m'effraie. Et ce _ça_ dort dans la chambre au bout du couloir, la chambre 452, à côté de mon meilleur ami. Et ce _ça_ c'est Jared. Jared Knightley.

Je fixe la partition. Comme pour me persuader que la mélodie qui frétille sous mes doigts ne s'inspire pas de son rire, ni de son attitude nonchalante, ni de ses yeux noirs comme la terre de Russie. Peine perdue. La vérité me saute au visage, en un sourire presque satisfait de mon désarroi. J'enfouie ma tête entre mes mains et marmonne en russe.

C'est la merde.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello** !_

_Bon comme il est *regarde l'heure* **deux heure du mat**' ! xD J'pense que vous m'en voudrez pas de vous la faire **courte** ;)_

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS** ! ça nous fait TRÈS plaisir !_

_Sur le blog, on était rajouté des **bios** :D_

_Bonne **lecture** à tous !_

_Pour ceux à qui le site ne permet pas de **réponse** :_

_- **Alicette** : ce n'était PAS, en AUCUN cas une review inutile ! On le redis,savoir que des gens aiment ça nous fait plaisir et nous encourage à écrire et poster beaucoup plus vite ^^. Alors merci beaucoup à toi !_

_- **Dairy** : Croise les doigts et serre les fesses ;) mais ya une esquisse, va savoir si on va la garder ça... Tu as raison de te méfier, avec nous c'est toujours dans inattendue mais comme après vous vous y faites on aime faire dans l'attendu et puis comme vous pouvez y penser on change encore XD Casse-tête ! Les scènes Emi et Harold ? Je crois qu'il manque un bout de la phrase ou alors j'ai pas compris :/ Pour les mères, c'est pas du tout fait exprès en fait xD Tu viens juste de m'en faire prendre conscience !:D Outch Coincées, la littérature anglaise est bien souvent notre source d'inspiration ! Si ça intéresse on peut mettre l'origine des noms et le pk du comment ! :D dis le ^^ Pour les héroines, nous aussi on les adore et on pense que ça se voit dans les écrits donc merci à toi de nous faire partager tes impressions :D A plus tard alors ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Noël selon Lena<br>**

**-Bon, je vais revoir dans votre chambre, ils y sont p't-être maintenant, **les avertis-je.

Jared hoche de la tête, ignorant poliment le cercle de midinettes qui s'est fait autour de lui. Doug, Conrad, Sean et Charly parlent de Quidditch, tandis qu'Owen se masse les tympans avec un air de martyr à cause de la musique trop forte à son goût. La fête du fin de séjour bat son plein.

**-Tu comptes continuer ta chasse, encore longtemps, Lena ? **me lance Allan avec ironie. **T'es vraiment pas croyable… je plains vraiment Bolkanski et Harold ! Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où c'était moi que tu traquais… quand j'y pense, j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos… **

**-J'me plie de rire, mon vieux ! **m'agaçais-je, l'air boudeuse.

Il me passe un bras autour de les épaules et rit, en me proposant une danse. Alors qu'on s'avance du dance-flore, je pense à ses paroles. Okay, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'attacher vite à certaines personnes et donc, de vouloir être le plus souvent possible avec eux. Il y a beaucoup de mecs que j'aime beaucoup mais ce genre de coups de foudre ne m'arrive que quelques fois. Mon premier, à Poudlard, a été pour mon coéquipier de potion, attribué d'office par Slughorn lors de notre tout premier cours de Première Année. Tout un tas de premières fois compressée en une même rencontre. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore d'amis, je m'étais contentée de rigoler avec certains garçons que j'avais croisé et de me chamailler avec d'autres –si je me rappelle bien, j'ai attendu la deuxième semaine de ma scolarité pour provoquer ma première baston… mais je ne sais plus trop si j'ai su patienter aussi longtemps. Ce dont je me rappelle parfaitement, en tout cas, c'est qu'à peine le premier quart d'heure passé, j'étais déjà sous le charme de son calme, de sa maîtrise et de son côté très gentleman. Lui, par contre, avait une certaine tendance à s'isoler et à limiter le plus possible les rapports humains… je lui ai couru après pendant presque six mois avant qu'il ne vienne me voir de lui-même, tous les matins. Jared Knightly. Mon premier meilleur ami. Mon Dada, quoi.

Le second, c'avait été en Troisième Année. C'était dans la Grande Salle, j'étais allée parler à un copain de Poufsouffle en m'asseyant à sa table et, quand une blague m'est revenue à l'esprit et que j'ai voulu en faire profiter toute la bande, un d'entre eux en a tellement ri qu'il s'en est étouffé avec sa cuisse de poulet. J'ai dû lui faire la prise du « faire cracher le morceau » et quand il a pu enfin respirer à nouveau, la première chose qu'il a fait c'est de me raconter une autre blague en réponse à la mienne. Hilarante, en plus ! Cette fois-ci, le coup de foudre a été réciproque et instantanément, il s'est fait une place avec moi et Jared, alors que son obésité repoussait la plupart des gens. Douglas Fortland. Dougy-le-droggy.

Le troisième, c'était en tout début de Quatrième Année. Je m'entrainais avec l'équipe quand j'ai repéré une petite tête de cheveux châtains qui dépassait d'un des bancs du gradin tandis qu'une furie hurlait « Frangin ! Je sais que t'es là ! Allez, s'te plait, je veux vraiment que Jared me déflore ! » à tue-tête, sans la moindre gêne. J'avais délaissé ma batte et mon balai un instant, juste le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passait et, quand je me suis penchée par-dessus le banc et que j'ai croisé, hilare, un regard bleu apeuré, un grand et maigrichon garçon en a bondi en criant comme s'il avait rencontré Vous-savez-qui. Il est parti en courant, la folle aux cheveux auburn se lançant immédiatement à sa poursuite. C'avait duré à peine cinq minutes, pourtant j'y ai pensé toute la semaine. Ce garçon affolé et craintif m'avait tapé dans l'œil, je le trouvais adorable. J'ai passé les deux mois suivants à m'assoir à côté de lui aux cours partagés avec les Poufsouffle, à venir manger avec lui et à lui tenir compagnie dés que je pouvais. Au début, il se recroquevillait derrière sa carapace et prenait un air larmoyant dés que je l'approchais mais il a fini par se faire à ma présence et j'ai pu le présenter aux deux autres qui ont lui fait un accueil chaleureux –autant que Jared peut l'être, s'entend. Owen Collins. Mon Winny.

Peu de temps après, était survenu mon quatrième coup de foudre. On approchait de Noël et j'achetais mes cadeaux pour tout le monde, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais toute seule devant les rayons d'une librairie Owen avait voulu rester dormir toute la matinée, à cause d'un rhume Doug n'avait pas envie de sortir alors qu'il caillait et neigeait Jared furetait dans un autre rayon. Je cherchais un livre à acheter à Estevan, le plus grand de mes frères, et je pestais contre le classement que je ne comprenais pas. Une voix railleuse est alors venue à mon aide et un grand roux, à la tignasse très fournie et frisée, s'est posté à mes côtés, en se moquant de moi autant qu'il me conseillait sur les différents livres, casant de ci de là qu'il n'y avait rien qui valait un bon jeu vidéo pour Noël. Au début, j'ai cru que j'allais lui casser la gueule mais il avait un de ces mordants et un tel dynamisme que j'ai plus été tentée de l'inviter à aller boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ce qu'il a refusé avec hauteur et mépris. Et là, je lui ai cassé la gueule. S'en est suivie, comme il le dit si bien lui-même, une traque qui n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il le fait croire, par contre… ah, Allan Lennox. Lanou.

Et cette année, voici les deux suivants. Un double coup de foudre bien visé sur Emily et Harold. Milou et Roldy. Alors, où est le mal à vouloir que des personnes entrent dans votre vie ? On a tous besoin d'amis, je pense, et je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de ceux qui peuvent l'être.

xOxOxO

La fête vient de se finir, il est trois heures et demie du matin, et même si demain –ou plutôt, un peu plus tard dans la matinée-, quand nous serons de retour en Angleterre, ce sera les vacances de Noël, les profs pensent qu'il faut que l'on dorme un peu. Ce dont je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Il faut bien dormir pour être en forme. Ni trop, ni pas assez, il faut _bien _dormir. Jared est tellement de mon avis que ça fait deux heures qu'il est allé se coucher, emmenant Owen avec lui. Je suis certaine qu'il a dû le porter sur le trajet, tellement il était crevé. Doug et Allan sont restés avec moi, enchainant les danses. Doug a l'air très content de lui, d'après lui, il a perdu deux kilos sur la dernière danse ! Il se sent plus léger. Pour fêter ça, il s'est rué sur le buffet avant que les profs ne nous collent dehors de force. Les deux choses que je reproche à cette fête, c'est l'absence d'Emily et Harold –avant qu'ils ne reviennent, vers la fin de la fête-, et le fait que Jeremy m'a fuit toute la soirée, me refusant chacune des danses que je lui proposais. A défaut de lui, j'ai dansé avec pleins d'autres mecs mais je le voulais, lui… tant pis.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, on chante le refrain de la dernière chanson Espagnole dont je suis la seule à comprendre les paroles. On est les derniers du peloton et quelques regards féminins, réprobateurs, se tournent vers nous pour nous demander de la fermer. Allan et moi, on les envois à chaque fois se faire voir. Parfois, des mecs se joignent à nos voix et je parierai qu'on réveille tout l'hôtel mais les espagnols ne nous en tiendront pas rigueur on chante dans leur langue et je suis sûre qu'ils adorent ça ! Moi, en tout cas, j'adore ça ! Lorsqu'on arrive au niveau des trois ascenseurs, côte à côte, de l'hôtel et que tous les Septième et Sixième Années restants se disputent les places, on se dirige tous les trois vers les escaliers –enfin, je dois trainer Doug pour qu'il accepte de se « niquer les jambes à chaque marche ». Quel sportif, ça fait peur ! Quelques étages plus loin, je me sépare d'eux deux, après les avoir enlacé, et entre dans ma chambre. Emily est déjà endormie dans son lit. J'ai été super soulagée en les voyant apparaitre sur le danse flore avec Harold. Je m'étais inquiétée, moi ! Bon, au moins, j'ai pu danser avec eux plusieurs fois. Je m'avance vers elle et lui colle une bise sur la joue, dans son sommeil. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'un baiser en dormant, nous faisait rêver d'un grand soleil et du bruit des vagues qui s'échouent sur n'importe quelle plage du monde.

**-Lena ? Que fais-tu ? **me lance Cindy, tandis que ses trois copines se mettent en pyjama.

**-Chuut ! Milou dort, **chuchotais-je.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec agacement avant de me demander de l'accompagner dans la salle-de-bain, pour le brossage de dents. J'accepte et l'y suis. Je prends ma brosse à dent, cherchant le dentifrice… merde, où je l'ai mis ?

**-Jared t'a parlé de moi ? **me demande-t-elle, timidement.

La question me prend tellement au dépourvu que j'en sursaute et me cogne le crâne contre le lavabo, penchée sous celui-ci pour chercher le tube disparu. Me relevant, une main me massant la bosse qui commence à orner mon cuir chevelu, je croise le regard plus qu'impatient de Cindy. Comment lui dire ça… ?

**-Tu lui plais pas, Cindy, **lui avouais-je.

**-Qu… Quoi ? **bafouille-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

**-Pas plus qu'Alex et que toutes les autres, désolée.**

**-Mais… enfin, tu lui as parlé de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

-**Rien. Juste que tu voulais sortir avec lui et il m'a tout de suite dit que ça s'rait pas possible, **répondis-je.

**-Mais t'as pas insisté ? **s'indigne-t-elle. **Je croyais qu'on était amies !**

**-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour le forcer à être ton p'tit copain et puis, j'suis pas sûre que vous iriez bien ensemble. Ya pleins d'autres mecs, Cindy, et pour toi, c'est pas dur de t'en trouver un autre, nan ? **lui dis-je avec le sourire le plus gentil dont je suis capable.

Fallait bien que je lui dise la vérité. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle continue à espérer alors qu'elle n'a aucune chance et que, de toute façon, ils feraient un couple vraiment bizarre. Je pose une main sur son épaule dans l'idée de la consoler mais elle me réplique, cinglante :

**-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Avec ton pauvre Jeremy qui ne te supporte pas mais que tu colles comme un furoncle ? Qui es-tu pour me dire que je ne suis pas bien pour ton copain ? **

**-Fais ce que tu veux, **lâchais-je, vexée par ses paroles.

**-J'y compte bien ! Bonne nuit, Lena ! **

Je la regarde s'en aller avec dignité et colère. Je comprends qu'elle l'ait mal pris. Ça fait toujours mal de se faire rejeter ou d'apprendre qu'on peut essayer encore et encore d'apprivoiser quelqu'un, c'est peine perdue mais… au moins, maintenant, elle le sait.

**-Bonne nuit, **répondis-je, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

xOxOxO

**-Toujours dans leur magnifique compartiment à bagages ! **

**-En même temps, on range pas des chaussettes trouées à Gringotts ! **glousse une blonde, en réponse à la remarque de sa copine.

**-Bon, ça va, on va pas parler de Bolkanski et de son taré de copain pendant tout le trajet ! Eux, au moins, ils ont un compartiment, nous on en cherche un depuis un quart d'heure pendant que vous racontez vos conneries ! **lâche avec aigreur la plus petite de la bande.

**-La ferme !**

Je sortais des toilettes où je continuais ma quête d'Emily et de Harold qui se trouvaient être introuvables –laissant Jared, Allan, Owen et Doug dans notre compartiment- quand ces pintades passèrent devant moi, dans la grande allée. Je suis figée, au summum de l'étonnement le compartiment à bagages ? Jamais, j'aurais pensé à cet endroit ! Je suis sûre que ce sont des champions du cache-cache, ces deux-la ! Moi, à chaque fois que j'y jouais avec mes frères et des gosses du quartier, je perdais… me cacher, c'est pas mon fort. J'aurais bien frappé la petite teigne pour avoir traité Harold de taré mais elle m'a quand même rencardé sur l'endroit où ils sont, lui et Emily, sans le savoir, donc je fais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu… pour cette fois. Alors que la bande continue à chercher un endroit où s'installer, je me dirige dans l'autre sens, vers le bout du train. Quand j'arrive à destination, j'ouvre la porte brusquement en lançant :

**-Trouvés !**

**-Lena ? **s'écrient-ils d'une même voix.

**-Bah oui ! Non mais sans blague… c'est si confortable que ça, ici ? **demandais-je.

Emily hausse un sourcil, ahurie, et Harold éclate de rire. Ils font une partie d'échec version moldue. Je déteste les échecs. Je n'y joue jamais et quand je joue, on me pique toujours tous mes chevaux… je préfère le jeu de l'oie, c'est plus facile, ça, au moins. Je m'assois à leur côté.

**-C'est qui qui gagne ? **

**-Spok…, **marmonne Emily, peu réjouie de la tournure que prend la partie.

**-C'est pas trop tard, Milou ! Eclate-le ! **m'écriais-je, en serrant le poing avec vigueur.

**-Echec et mat, **déclare Harold, dix secondes plus tard.

**-De toute façon, ce jeu est trop con, Milou…, **la consolais-je.

On rit un instant avant qu'Emily déclare qu'elle a un cadeau de Noël pour moi et qu'elle se mette à fouiller dans son sac. Je suis super excitée ! Je me demande bien ce que c'est ! Elle sort une sorte de petites trousses qu'elle ouvre et dans laquelle je découvre, penchée par-dessus son épaule, deux petites cassettes audio à la moldue. L'une d'entre elle est décorée d'un ruban bordeau. Et c'est celle-ci qu'elle me tend avec un sourire timide.

**-Oh ! C'est de la pop ? Ou du Rock ? **demandais-je en le tournant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'y lire le chanteur.

**-Et bien… en fait, c'est…, **bafouille-t-elle.

**-Un morceau qu'elle a fait elle-même avec son violon pour toi !**

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je les détourne de la cassette pour les porter sur Emily qui rougit légèrement.

**-Pour moi ? **répétais-je, n'en revenant pas.

**-Oui… je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer mais…, **commence-t-elle.

Je lui bondis dans les bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, en la remerciant vivement. Comment ça ne peut pas me plaire ? C'est tellement mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé… et j'ai pensé à une batte dédicacée par Marvin ! Je lui dis que je l'écouterais quand j'arriverai à la maison et elle me sourit en opinant du menton.

Mon regard revient à la trousse qu'Emily n'a pas rangé et, me rongeant un ongle, je me demande ce que ça peut bien être que cette deuxième cassette. Avant que ni elle, ni Harold n'ait remarqué mon attention sur le petit objet, je m'en empare et la regarde de plus près. Elle est exactement pareille que la mienne, sans le ruban.

**-C'est quoi ? **demandais-je en souriant.

**-Oh, c'est rien ! Rien du tout ! **répond-elle en tendant une main pour me la reprendre mais je pare chaque tentative avec aisance.

**-Quel genre de rien ? **

**-C'est celle pour Jared ! **révèle Harold, le regard plein de malice.

**-Jared ? Mon Dada ? Tu lui en as fait une ? **m'enquis-je à Emily qui, pour le coup, est rouge pivoine. **Mais c'est trop cool ! Il va être super content !**

**-Quoi ? Non, non, je veux pas lui donner ! Rends-la moi ! **

**-Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as faite ? **m'étonnais-je.

Emily lance un regard embarrassé à Harold qui l'encourage à me répondre. Elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux dorés derrière son oreille gauche et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me souffler :

**-J'essayais de composer sur l'Espagne, la mer, ses rires et ses rues… mais j'en ai été pas capable. Tout ce qui me venait, c'était… c'était Jared. **

**-Mais Jared est pas espagnol ! **m'étonnais-je, perdue.

**-En fait, ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse pendant le voyage, **me traduit Harold, un sourire en coin de ses lèvres.

Ma bouche s'ouvre un instant avant que je la referme. Emily a craqué pour Jared ?

**-Wow ! Mais c'est trop génial ! T'es la fille parfaite pour lui ! Cent fois mieux que Cindy ! **m'exclamais-je en me levant, surexcitée et en faisant des grands gestes des bras. **Et Dada est un Dieu ! Il est canon, gentil et très intelligent ! C'est le top du TOP ! Il va adorer ton cadeau ! **

**-Non ! Je t'en pris, Lena, non, ne lui dis rien ! **réplique-t-elle, horrifiée, se levant à son tour.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, je ne veux pas être…**

Elle s'arrête soudainement dans sa phrase et la finit par un soupir las. Elle me répète :

**-Non, ne lui dis rien, je t'en supplie. **

**-C'est faux, il fondera ! **lui assurais-je. **Jared sait reconnaître les gens biens et t'es géniale, et…**

**-Lena, non, **me coupe-t-elle. **Ecoute-moi.**

**-Tu veux même pas essayer ? **me plaignis-je. **Roldy, aide-moi ! **

**-C'est vrai, Princesse, Lena a raison, il faut au moins essayer…**

**-Je n'en ai pas envie, **dit-elle en nous regardant avec fermeté. **S'il-te-plait, Lena, rends-moi la cassette.**

**-Oh mais…**

**-Lena !**

**-Je peux la garder ? **demandais-je. **Allez, Milou, j'ai vraiment envie de l'écouter !**

**-Si tu lui dis que j'ai…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Je dirais rien ! Juré, craché si je mens, je suis une Serpentard ! **promis-je en écartant les bras, en signe de sérieux.

Je m'apprêtais à cracher pour illustrer mes paroles quand Emily posa une main sur mon épaule, en souriant.

**-D'accord, je te la donne, j'en ai une copie, de toute façon, **fait-elle, amusée.

**-Super ! Restez là, je vais chercher vos cadeaux ! Je reviens ! **déclarais-je en courant vers la porte.

J'espère que ça va leur plaire… Je suis allée les acheter dans le quartier sorcier de Barcelone. Pour Harold, c'est une gourde d'eau qui ne se vide jamais –pour l'EMA, ça va bien lui servir ! Et Pour Emily, c'est une boîte à musique avec un vif d'or qui volète dans un terrain de Quidditch miniature. En plus, le rythme est caliente ! Si elle n'a pas réussi composé l'Espagne à cause de Jared –sacré sex appeal, Dada !-, alors elle n'aura qu'à l'ouvrir cette musique,_ c'est_ l'Espagne !

xOxOxO

**-Vous m'écrivez, hein ? Tous les jours ! Même toi, Doug ! **insistais-je. **Vous oubliez pas, d'accord ?**

**-Mais non, Maddy…, **répond Doug en riant.

**-Continue comme ça et je t'écris pas ! **maugréé Allan avec irritation.

**-On t'écrira tous, Lena, c'est promis, **assure Jared.

Owen fait un mouvement du menton significatif, en souriant. Je prends celui-ci dans mes bras et il me demande une nouvelle fois s'il est obligé de venir au match de foot. Je lui répète que s'il ne vient pas, je viens le cherche moi-même chez lui et il n'insiste pas plus, sachant très bien que je le ferais. Après tout, je l'ai déjà fait. En plus, son père m'adore, il me laisserait embarquer son fils n'importe où !

Je lâche Owen et me retourne vers les… hé ! Mais ils sont où ?

**-Ils sont partis, **m'apprend Owen.

En effet, je vois Jared, Allan et Doug s'avancer vers leurs familles respectives, postées sur le quai. Je prends une moue boudeuse. Je voulais les prendre dans mes bras, moi ! Jared me fait un petit geste de la main, Doug me sourit et Allan me nargue du regard, riant aux éclats. Tout ça pour éviter que je leur fasse un câlin !

**-Grand frèèère ! **s'écrie une voix hystérique.

Et Alex saute dans les bras d'Owen qui se crispe aussitôt, encore plus blanc que d'habitude, les yeux horrifiés. A chaque démonstration d'affection de sa sœur, il réagit toujours comme ça mais je sais qu'il l'aime énormément, même si elle lui fait peur. Elle se recule un peu, le prend par la main et, après m'avoir fait une bise retentissante sur la joue et m'avoir souhaitée de bonnes vacances, elle embarque Owen et ses bagages vers leurs parents, accompagnés de leur plus grand frère.

**-Bonnes vacances, Lena, **me souhaite Cindy, en passant, grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Toi aussi.**

Dés ce matin, elle ne m'en a plus voulu pour notre discussion de cette nuit, visiblement.

Je cherchais ma famille du regard quand je tombe sur Emily et Harold près d'un grand blond, mince et avoisinant la vingtaine. Je souris, prends mes valises et me dirige vers eux, crevant la foule et distribuant des poignées de mains sur mon passage à plusieurs potes.

**-Milou ! Roldy ! **criais-je alors que je voyais Emily et le blond commencer à s'en aller.

Les deux appelés se retournent vers moi et le visage de l'un se barre d'un immense sourire tandis que la seconde attrape le bras du blond pour stopper son avancée. Je me mets à courir et m'arrête à leurs côtés :

**-Vous comptiez quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ? **dis-je en posant mes affaires sur le quai.

**-Bien sûr que non ! **réplique Harold.

**-Menteur ! **

**-Outch, grillé ! **

On éclate de rire tous les deux au même moment et Emily commence à faire les présentations :

**-C'est Nikolaï, mon grand frère, et elle, c'est…**

**-Lena, **achevais-je, en fixant les grands yeux gris du blond, sourire aux lèvres. **Une super amie de Milou ! Je suis trop contente de te rencontrer, le frangin ! **

**-Une super amie ? Pourtant, elle m'a jamais par…, **commence-t-il avec méfiance.

Mais je me suis déjà avancée pour le prendre dans mes bras et quand je me recule, il me regarde, mi-surpris, mi-horrifié. Harold est écroulé de rire et Emily a un petit sourire en coin… moi, je vois pas vraiment où est le problème…

**-Il faut qu'on y aille, Lena, **me dit Emily.

**-Et moi, mes parents m'attendent, **ajoute Harold.

**-Vous allez me manquer. Vous m'écrivez, ok ? **

Je prends Emily puis Harold dans mes bras, avant de me tourner vers le frère d'Emily pour lui dire au revoir mais au moment où j'allais le faire, Emily se rue sur moi pour me refaire un câlin. Touchée, je la serre une seconde fois dans mes bras.

**-Bon, t'as bientôt finir de dire bye bye à tout le monde, là ? **s'irrite une voix derrière moi. **J'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi !**

Je lâche Emily et me retourne pour voir Damian, mon frère d'un an mon ainé seulement. Toujours aussi rabat-joie et impatient, toujours aussi brun et bouclés, toujours aussi grand et musclé… bref, toujours autant lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manquée ! En plus, il refuse toujours de m'écrire, ce chieur ! Je prends mes valises et, après avoir fait un signe de la main aux trois, je m'avance vers lui… ah merde, j'ai oublié le match de foot ! Je fais volte-face et leur lance :

**-Et vous oubliez pas pour le match de foot et tout ça, hein ?**

**-Quel match de foot ? **s'enquit Nikolaï.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ! **me répond Emily avant de dire à son frère,** Je t'expliquerai, Laïko…**

Avec agacement, Je sens Damian me prendre par le bras pour me trainer en arrière. J'allais le suivre mais j'aperçois Sean, un peu plus loin.

**-Seeeaaan ! **appelais-je en échappant à la poigne de mon frère pour courir vers lui.

**-Putain, Lena reviens ! Quelle chieuse ! On n'est pas rentrés…**

xOxOxO

**-Mes amouuuurs ! **nous accueille la vieille décatie qui nous sert de grand-mère avant de lâcher plus froidement, **Estevan, Cirilo.**

Elle ignore Estevan et mon père pour serrer tout d'abord Damian dans ses bras et lui faire remarquer qu'il est trop beau pour poser dans _Sorcière Hebdo _–qui, pourtant, ajoute-t-elle, est la référence pour l'élégance et la distinction masculine. Mouais. La seule fois que j'ai lu ce magazine, j'ai pas vu une seule photo de Marvin… et Marvin, lui, il est vraiment beau –mon frère aussi, hein… ! Sorcière Hebdo, c'est naze, ça parle de Filtre d'Amour, de crème anti-verrue et de romans à l'eau de rose… jamais de Quidditch, de diététique et d'entretient musculaire. De toute façon, moi, je suisabonnée à _Escobas Informacion, _le meilleur des magazines de Quidditch en circulation en Espagne ! Là, au moins, je suis sûre de croiser Marvin toutes les dix pages !

Après avoir pris Bartolome dans ses bras, c'est mon tour, accompagné d'un regard critique sur ma tenue. De mes chaussures de ville masculines –Papa a refusé que je vienne en basket à Noël alors il m'a filé une de ces paires que Bartos a rétrécie magiquement-, à mon Jean –le seul non-baggie et sans un trou que j'ai pu trouvé… bon, un peu délavé, d'accord…-, en passant par ma chemise verte claire que je n'ai pas eu la foi de repasser. Elle se plaint de ne jamais voir sa petite-fille en robe, ni en jupe… toujours en garçon, quoi.

**-Et pourquoi ne te détaches-tu jamais les cheveux, ma chérie ? **poursuit-elle.

**-J'aime pas.**

**-Et pour faire plaisir à ta Grand-mère préférée ?**

**-T'sais, j'ai une autre grand-mère à Valence…, **lui répondis-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Grand-mère me lance un regard outré comme si j'avais émis l'hypothèse que je pouvais préférer Abuelita à elle. En fait, ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est la vérité. Je le lui aurais bien dit pour lui couper le caquet mais je croise le coup d'œil sévère de mon père alors je garde cette réflexion pour moi, grognon. C'est chiant qu'on fête jamais Noël avec Abuelita. Elle, au moins, elle n'a aucune préférence entre ses dix petits-enfants. Estevan fait mine de ne pas faire attention à l'indifférence de Grand-mère parce qu'il est gentil mais moi, à sa place, je ne viendrais chez elle que pour lui faire remarquer combien elle a pris des rides, cette vieille mégère raciste ! Elle méprise mon père parce que c'est un moldu qui a épousé sa fille préférée et elle snobe Estevan depuis ses onze ans, quand elle a eu la confirmation de son statu de cracmol, en l'absence de lettre de Poudlard. Sale mégère. Elle nous fait entrer dans le salon où mon oncle et ma tante –la petite sœur de ma mère- sont déjà à table, avec Grand-père et mes deux cousines. L'une a un an de moins que moi, c'est Keira qui est à Beauxbâtons. L'autre à l'âge de Bartolome, vingt-et-un, elle s'appelle Susan. Elles sont toutes les deux brunes et grandes, mais l'une passe son temps à aller aux toilettes en inventant des excuses pour lire des magazines de mode, tandis que l'autre participe aux discussions ennuyantes des adultes. Et ne vous fiez pas à l'âge…

Les embrassades se font rapidement et je me sens déjà de mauvaise humeur, prête à m'ennuyer toute la soirée en compagnie de Damian, Bartolome, Papa et Susan –pour le temps qu'elle ne sera pas aux toilettes. Les Noëls, ici, c'est une corvée. On se retrouve donc vite à table, à écouter les discussions entre Grand-mère, Keira et mon oncle, principalement, tandis que Grand-père regarde sa femme, impassible, et que ma tante rêve de je-ne-sais-quoi, fixant le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. En fait, je crois qu'elle pense à Maman quand elle était encore vivante et mettais un peu de chaleur à nos Noëls. Tata, je l'aime bien mais elle a toujours cet air ailleurs et triste, ne parlant jamais, même pas à ses propres filles. Papa dit qu'elle s'est laissé un peu partir avec Maman, il y a neuf ans. Quand je regarde ses yeux lointains, je me dis que c'est peut-être vrai et je l'aime encore plus, Tata. D'une certaine façon, en étant aussi éloignée de nous, elle nous rapproche de Maman mais c'est dur de vivre la moitié de sa vie avec une morte. Maman n'aurait pas voulu emmener sa petite sœur avec elle.

**-… C'est insensé ! On ne devrait pas permettre de telles choses ! Un cracmol qui se présente pour travailler au Ministère, c'est une aberration ! **s'enflamme Grand-mère

**-Déjà que l'on a permis à ce cracmol d'être le concierge à Poudlard ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Laurence, **demande-t-il à sa femme rêveuse, **tu te souviens de son nom, au concierge ?**

**-Non.**

Il a un mouvement d'humeur en remarquant que sa femme ne cherche même pas à trouver la réponse, obnubilée par le tableau de la cheminée, et Bartolome répond à sa place qu'il s'appelle Rusard, avant que mon oncle ne s'énerve contre Tata. Il le remercie, souriant à nouveau, et repars dans la discussion au moment où Keira se moque du nom de Rusard alors que s'il n'avait pas s'agit d'un cracmol, elle n'aurait rien trouvé rien à dire contre ces syllabes. Estevan sourit comme s'il n'était pas question de ce qu'il est, un cracmol, comme si sa propre famille ne l'insultait pas juste devant lui. C'est toujours la même mascarade et aucune de nous n'apprécie. Même Damian, qui d'habitude s'en fiche qu'on insulte l'un de ses proches, considérant que l'on peut se débrouiller seul, bouillonne à ma droite. Moi, je ne me retiens d'exploser que parce que je sais qu'Estevan m'en voudrait. Susan s'en va aux toilettes et je me mets à jouer avec mon verre, essayant d'occulter les paroles de ma Grand-mère, de cette garce de Keira et de mon oncle à la con de mes pensées. Je croise le regard de Grand-père et il me sourit. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que tous à table ne sont pas pourris… le truc c'est qu'on entend que ceux qui le sont, les autres ont rendu les armes. Ce que je sais, c'est que l'année prochaine, quand je serais bel et bien majeure, j'organiserais ma propre fête de Noël et que si ces trois-là viennent pour calomnier, je prendrais le juste droit de les enfermer dans mon placard à balais !

**-Magdalena, laisse ton verre, ce sont des manières, ça ? Jouer avec le service ! **s'irrite Grand-mère.

**-Ya pire, **grommelais-je, en lâchant quand même mon verre.

**-Oh, une si jolie jeune femme… voici une drôle d'énormité, ça aussi… On a oublié nos traditions ! Une femme en pantalon ! **fait-elle.

**-On a gagné le droit de vote, c'est pas pour porter des mochetés en…, **commençais-je, en bonne féminisme que je suis.

**-Lena, ** grince mon père à mon oreille.

**-On mange quand ? **repris-je avec humeur.

**-Et si pressés, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…, **commente mon oncle. **Ah, je suis un bienheureux avec ma belle Keira. **

Je m'accoude à la table, en reprenant mon verre pour m'occuper.

**-Magdalena ! Laisse le service !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors<strong> ? xD ca commence à **profiler** des choses à l'horizon n'est-ce pas ? :) **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_Si ça **interresse** (Merci à Dairy), on peutr donner l'**origine** des **noms** de famille des personnages ! :D_**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello** Hello people !_

_Tout d'abord : **MERCI** à vous, nos petites **reviewseuses** :D_

_Ensuite, Dairy nous a parlé de l'**origine des noms de famille** de nos personnages et donc les voici :_

_Lena **Gonzales** - **Speedy Gonzales** vous connaissez ? il ressemble un peu à Lena non ? ;) Énergique et fou-furieux._

_Emilie **Bolkanski** - c'est le nom de famille d'un **personnage** russe du roman **Guerre et Paix**, doux, en quête d'assurance, renfermé comme Emi_

_Harold **Bontey** - le nom de famille est un peu arrangé mais provient de celui de **Charlotte Brontë** (une grande écrivain anglaise). Une **passionnée** comme Spok._

_Jared **Knightley** - nom de famille du **gentleman** intelligent et sérieux du roman **Emma** de Jane Austen_

_Owen **Collins** - nom de famille du **cousin** maladroit de Lizzie Benett dans le roman **Orgueil et Préjugés**, un timide et **gauche**, gentil. :)_

_Allan **Lennox** - nom de famille d'un **personnage** de **Nord et Sud**, qui ne ressemble pas du tout à Allan par contre xD_

_Mary **White** - pour la **connotation "Blanche colombe"** qui va à ravir à ce personnage ! Vous trouvez pas ? ;)_

_Les autres noms de famille n'ont pas une origine particulière :)_

_Sinon, sur le **blog** il y a maintenant la **bio** de **Nikolaï**, le frère d'Emi :D_

_Après tout ça,_

_Bonne** lecture**_

_**Réponses **aux** reviewseurs **à qui le site ne nous permet pas de répondre_

_**- pomegranatesss : **c'est bizarre qu'on puisse pas te répondre par mp ! mais bon, alors... on est super contente de savoir que tu aimes et que tu nous suis depuis si longtemps :) on espère recevoir tes petites reviews au "compte-goutte" comme nos chapitres ;) Merci de ta review !  
><em>

_**- Alicette : **coucou ! :D ça fait plaisir de relire ton avis enthousiasme ! Pas besoin de rafraichir 5000 fois, la voilà la suiiiite xD MDR ta peluche s'appelait Milou ? je comprend mieux pourquoi tu adores Emi ;) Et j'avoue que les moments de transe d'Emilie sont quelque chose de particulier ! Spooooooooooook (excuse la fan xD) Merci de ta review !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Niko-vomito<br>**

Lorsque je sors du bâtiment, il est sept heures et je suis vraiment en retard au match auquel Spok et moi avons été invité par Lena. Je n'avais pas prévu en vérité que l'entretien prenne autant de temps. Le stress qu'il m'a généré s'évacue peu à peu tandis que je repère la voiture rouge de mon frère. Mes doigts se détendent et je tente de positiver quant à la réponse pour ma candidature à l'examen du Conservatoire de Londres que je viens de passer. Plusieurs des examinateurs se sont déridés lorsque je me suis mise à jouer le morceau imposé. C'est bon signe, non ?

**« Mily ! Dépêche!** s'écrit Nikolaï depuis le siège conducteur de l'auto, **ca** **fait une heure que je poireaute moi ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais bordel ?**

**- A ton avis ?** je soupire en ignorant sa mauvaise humeur et posant mon violon sur la banquette arrière.

- **Je dois encore t'amener à ce match en plus !** grommelle-t-il en démarrant bruyamment sa voiture dont la radio se met à cracher un air d'_ACDC_, **j'en ai marre de faire le chauffeur de taxi ! »**

Je soupire à nouveau et fais mine de ne pas entendre ses jurons russes lorsqu'il klaxonne violemment une petite vielle chevrotante au volant d'un voiture guère plus véloce. Je dénoue mon chignon et retire avec soulagement les chaussures aux talons vertigineux de ma mère pour me chausser de mes confortables ballerines.

**« Et alors ? Tu dois acheter tes cadeaux de Noël de toute façon pour tes potes, non ?**

**- Ouais ouais,** marmonne-t-il en grillant un feu rouge, **bon alors, ca c'est bien passé ?**

**- On verra bien, **je réponds, **ils m'ont fait interpréter du Verdi...**

**- Ben ca va alors ! Au fait tu comptes rester habillée comme ca ? **demande-t-il en détaillant du coin de l'œil ma veste de costard, ma jupe courte et noire et mon chemisier strict. **C'est pas tout à fait adapté à un match de foot ! »**

Je me retiens de lui lâcher que de toute façon tout le monde si fiche bien de moi, et que du coup je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire un effort vestimentaire même si là je ressemble plus à une femme d'affaire qu'à une supportrice ordinaire de l'équipe de Manchester United.

**« Prend au moins ma veste alors, **ordonne-t-il, **ca évitera d'abimer la tienne toute neuve. »**

Tandis que par quelques manœuvres non réglementaire il nous fait débouler devant le stade de foot de Londres, je me glisse dans sa large veste en cuire imbibée de son odeur de tabac et de café. Elle jure de façon criarde avec le reste de ma tenue mais compense par sa chaleur sécurisante qui me rappelle Niko. En un affreux grincement de pneus, la voiture s'arrête et nous en sortons pour nous fondre dans la foule excitée qui s'amasse devant les portes du stade. Je me dévisse le cou dans tous les sens et c'est finalement Laïko qui repère Harold et Lena entourés d'Allan, Douglas, Owen et de deux autres garçons que j'identifie comme les frères de Lena, venus la chercher à la gare. Il y a aussi Jared, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur sa silhouette pour ne pas emballer les battements de mon cœur outre mesure. Niko arque un sourcil avant de m'attraper le bras, me stoppant dans mon élan pour rejoindre Spok.

**« Ya que des mecs ?**

**- Euuh, Lena est pas très branchée comportements typiquement féminins ! **j'explique.

- **Pas branchée comportements normaux tu veux dire surtout ! **son sourire s'efface et ses yeux sérieux se plantent dans les miens, **Mily, fais attention d'accord ? T'es la seule vraie fille et t'es entourée de beaucoup de...**

- **Emi !** Harold me bondit dessus pour m'enlacer sous les yeux suspicieux de mon frère -dès qu'il s'agit d'un garçon qui m'approche d'un peu trop après il est toujours suspicieux, malgré le nombre d'années, il a toujours un doute quant à la nature de ma relation avec Spok-. **Te voilà enfin ! On t'attends depuis une demi-heure ! Salut Niko ! Wow, t'es super bien sapée Princesse !**

**- Je viens de passer l'entretien d'entrée au Conservatoire de Londres, **je fais en un large sourire.

- **Et alors ?** s'enflamme-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier, **comment ça s'est passé ?**

- **Milou ! T'es la dernière,** s'écrit Lena en déboulant sur nous avec énergie, elle sourit chaleureusement à mon frère, **Hey, salut Noukie ! Ca va ? »**

Surpris par ce surnom aussi inattendu que ridicule, Niko éclate de rire. Tout en s'éclaffant de ce rire franc et mélancolique qui me plait tant, il la jauge du regard. Essayant de retrouver dans les traits de Lena les qualités et la spontanéité que je lui ai décrite. Ce qu'il voie semble lui plaire car il se prend aussitôt au jeu de Maddy.

**« Très bien Mag' !** réplique-t-il hilare avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux, **Je te confie Emily d'acc ? Surveille-la bien. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel de consternation, cette protection à outrance ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais ?

**« Evidemment !** assure-t-elle en brandissant son poing, **je m'occupe de la protéger Noukie ! »**

Niko explose à nouveau de rire, aussitôt rejoint par Harold et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement devant le spectacle qu'offre Lena, butée et la mine bagarreuse en brandissant son poing comme une épée. Monfrère se tourne alors vers moi pour parler en russe.

**« Je te retrouve ici vers vingt trois heures sans faute ok ?**

**- Pas de problème,** j'acquiesce.

**- Et fait attention a Mag',** rit-il, **elle a l'air un peu barg !**

**- T'as même pas idée ! **je m'exclame en souriant.** »**

OoOo

Ils préparent un mauvais coup c'est évident rien qu'à les voir comploter assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Les regards enjoués et conspirateurs qu'Harold et Lena me lancent me confortent dans l'idée de me tenir sur mes gardes. Il se trame quelque chose avec ces deux là et à mon propos en plus. Ca n'augure rien de bon.

Je l'ai sentie tout de suite que Lena voulait prendre les choses en mains et m'empêcher d'éteindre en moi ce que les yeux noirs de Jared ont enflammé. Je soupire de lassitude, assise au bout de la rangée que nous occupons, à côté de Douglas qui fait mine que je n'existe pas. De là où je suis il est impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontent tout bas. Mais pourquoi suis-je allée voir Harold et lui ai fait part de ma consternation suite à la découverte de mon obsession musicale en la personne de Jared ? Certes, il a pu me calmer et me réconforter parce que la panique m'étouffait. Mais il a mis des mots là où ils n'ont pas lieu d'être et où je refuse de les voir. _Amoureuse ?_ Le mot m'hérisse le poil. Jamais !

Je ne le suis pas, ce ne sont que des frissons et un peu de rouge aux joues comme toutes les midinettes de Poudlard ont face à lui et son charme. Ce n'est rien de plus que cela. Il m'a obsédé pendant des jours et la seule façon que j'ai eue pour y mettre un terme à été de composé et enregistré un morceau au violon. Mais c'est tout. Pas de quoi utiliser les grands mots tels que "amoureuse". Lena est au courant pour ma compo, mais elle a promis. Et heureusement que j'ai sa parole de Gryffondor sinon ca ne fait aucun doute qu'elle s'empresserait d'aller raconter à Jared ce qu'elle croit savoir mais qui n'est pas la vérité. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je ne suis pas Alexandra Collins, Cindy Spencer, ni l'une de toutes ces autres filles qui se pâment d'amour pour lui. Il y a erreur sur la personne. Ce ne sont que des frémissements et une compo au violon par Merlin ! Rien de plus.

Mais j'ai beau le leur répéter, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils me contredisent sans cesse, se serrent les coudes pour me faire reconnaitre des sentiments qui n'existent pas. Je l'aime bien mais ca s'arrête là et l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai composé sur lui c'est qu'il dégage quelque chose de fascinant, troublant et irrésistiblement attirant. Ils y voient de l'amour. Ils refusent de comprendre l'évidence : il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. Et même si ca me fait mal de le reconnaitre -non pas à cause de prétendus sentiments mais parce que je suis lucide sur mon statut de souffre-douleur-looseuse-ratée à Poudlard-, c'est la vérité. Point à la ligne.

Je pousse à nouveau un soupir et baisse les yeux pour tenter de suivre le match de foot auquel je ne comprends rien si ce n'est qu'on court après un ballon pour l'envoyer dans les cages de l'adversaire. Le brouhaha qui se dégage du stade ne me permet pas d'écouter comme je le voudrais. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille à la recherche de sons intéressants, les seuls qui me parviennent distinctement sont les hurlements d'encouragements et les sifflements stridents. Lena prend part avec allégresse aux deux, bondissant au moindre mouvement de l'arbitre et s'exclamant de mécontentement dès que son équipe est en difficulté. Elle est parfaitement dans son élément entourée de ses frères et amis, vêtue d'un large t-shirt de foot et les joues aux couleurs de l'équipe qu'elle supporte.

Je me sens minuscule et seule au milieu de cette masse compacte de supporters aussi soudés qu'inconnus les uns entre les autres. Et je me sens terriblement mal d'être aussi éloignée de Spok qui lui semble beaucoup s'amuser et profiter de sa proximité avec Owen pour lui parler et lui sourire. Une angoisse sourde m'étreint alors que je le regarde la gorge nouée de tristesse. La peur qu'il m'oublie, qu'il se détache de moi et me remplace, cette peur viscérale m'étouffe.

Lena crie à la "holà" et la vague humaine secoue le stade et les spectateurs. La chaleur qui se dégage de ce mouvement collectif ne me réchauffe pas, surement parce que je n'y ai pas pris part. La compagnie froide de Douglas qui m'ignore royalement est aussi glaciale que le vent de cette nuit de décembre. Mes dents claquent les unes contre les autres et j'ai la chair de poule malgré la veste en cuire large de Nikolaï. Je farfouille dans ses grandes poches et en ressort des mitaines informes et délavées que je m'empresse d'enfiler tout en regrettant l'absence de bonnet pour couvrir mes oreilles rougies par le froid tout comme mon nez dont je ne sens plus le bout. Mais la seule chose qu'il reste dans sa poche c'est un tube de rouge à lèvre d'une couleur criarde très à la mode en ce moment. Surement celui de son ex, Wendy.

**« Milou ! Milou !** m'interpelle Lena de par dessus les têtes d'Allan, Douglas et Jared. **Tu peux aller chercher des boissons chaudes s'teu plait ?**

**- Et du pop corn ! **lance Harold d'un sourire malicieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-** Pas mal de pop corn,** ajouter Douglas sans me regarder.

- **Douggy ! Avec tout le chocolat et les confiseries de Noël c'est pas le moment d'acheter plus de sucre ! **le réprimande Lena avec autorité. **C'est pas bon pour ton motobolisme !**

-** Métabolisme Lena,** la reprend Jared mi-amusé mi- las.

- **C'est pareil Dada,** réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- **Pas vraiment non !**

**- Bon tu comptes me faire une leçon de vocabulaire alors que Milou a besoin de ton aide ? **bougonne-t-elle en me tendant un billet en un clin d'œil.** »**

Stupéfaite, je reste un instant figée : alors c'est ca leur plan de "mise en relation dada-milou" ? On aura vu plus discret. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire.

**« Ca ira, je vais m'en sortir.**

**- Aaah Milou ! **me coupe Lena en souriant malicieusement, **dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas pas porter tout toute seule non ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de grand et fort ! Dada est l'homme idéal ! »**

Je ne serais dire si elle parle vraiment des boissons mais je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. Et si je n'étais pas aussi rouge et gênée j'aurais surement éclaté de rire comme Allan lorsqu'elle ajoute avec conviction comme une vendeuse soldant sa marchandise :

**« Et en plus, il est super canon ! »**

Jared lève les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête avec consternation. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de rejeter son aide, il est déjà debout en un sourire, auquel je suis incapable de ne pas répondre, il m'emboite le pas vers le stand de boissons au dessus des tribunes.

OoOo

**« Emi ! Emi !** s'écrit Spok en s'élançant derrière moi et m'agrippant le bras**. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**- A ton avis !** je marmonne en grelottant. **Je vais chercher cet abruti de camé de frangin !**

**- Quoi ? Où ça ?**

**- Par là,** je désigne une ruelle digne d'une scène de meurtre morbide de Poe. **Plus loin.»**

Harold regarde avec horreur le chemin que je m'apprête à emprunter pour essayer de retrouver dans les bas-fonds racoleurs de Londres mon imbécile de frère qui ne tient pas ses promesses pour aller chercher sa came dans quelques bars à stripteaseuses. J'aurais du m'en douter, depuis le temps je commence à connaître Niko. Il cède toujours à la tentation. Et après c'est à moi de le retrouver, le ramener et le récurer. Je sens qu'une joyeuse nuit m'attend !

**« Je t'accompagne !** s'exclame-t-il fermement.

**- Hors de question,** je réplique. **C'est pas un endroit…**

**- Pour moi ?** lance-t-il avant de passer son bras autour de mon cou, **si ça l'ait pas pour moi, ça l'ait surement pas pour toi non plus. Tu n'iras pas toute seule là-bas ! **répète-t-il sans sourciller.** Je t'accompagne.**

**- Bon d'accord,** je murmure doucement dans un demi-sourire. **Merci.**

**- Je t'en pris Princesse,** il m'embrasse la joue et m'entraîne dans la ruelle**. Que la chasse commence !**

**- La chasse ? La chasse à quoi ? Quelle chasse ?** s'exclame Lena que je n'ai pas entendu arriver.

**- A Nikolaï,** je soupire, **on va le chercher.** **Mais on se revoie pour le nouvel an, hein ? **

**- Hey !** elle lance un regard de défi, **pas question de vous laisser y aller tout seuls ! **

**- Quoi ?** je m'exclame en ouvrant la bouche pour refuser, **Non Lena je crois pas que se soit vraiment pour…**

**- Super !** s'écrit Harold en lui tapant dans l'épaule, **je te paris que je le trouve avant toi !**

**- Tenu Roldy ! Tenu ! »**

C'est un blague n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment non car ils m'emboitent le pas quand je me glisse dans la pénombre brumeuse de cette nuit de décembre. Je n'ai pas le temps de les renvoyer vers le stade et les garçons car ceux-ci sont déjà à côté de nous prêts à suivre Lena dans le moindre de ses délires. Certains pour l'encadrer, d'autres pas. Je grince des dents et grommelle pour moi des jurons russes qu'aucun ne comprend fort heureusement. C'est la merde. Moi qui voulait la jouer discrète pour gagner du temps, raté. Je peux encore essayer de les semer. Après tout je connais bien mieux qu'eux ce coin miteux de Londres. Je renonce bien vite à l'idée, Harold me tient un bras et Lena l'autre. Je vois mal comment les empêcher de me suivre maintenant qu'on s'engage vers la place Pigalle londonienne sous les yeux ébahis de Spok qui ne comprend pas comment j'arrive à me repérer ici en pleine nuit.

Je ressasse mes souvenirs et bifurque deux fois à gauche avant de tomber sur la ruelle faiblement éclairée et à l'enseigne sexuellement évocatrice qui clignotante dans le noir. La voiture d'un rouge terne garée plus loin, me tape dans l'œil. Nikolaï est bien au _Divina Calor_. Au moins il a eu la présence d'esprit de mettre mon violon dans le coffre pour un vol. Peut être n'est-il pas irrécupérable en fait de compte… Mais lorsque je retombe sur l'enseigne et que je me remémore le nombre de fois que j'ai franchi cette porte pour m'enfoncer dans la masse d'ivrogne et de filles nues, mon regard se voile et se durcit.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Lena et Spok, retire mes mitaines pour sortir des poches de la veste le rouge à lèvre carmin de Wendy. Je l'applique sur ma bouche sous le regard incrédule de Maddy et suspicieux de Spok. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux savamment et ouvre la veste pour dénouer quelques boutons de mon chemisier. L'expérience m'a appris que pour être discret il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention et leur ressembler. Je regrette de ne pas avoir mes chaussures à talons du coup.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais Emily ?** gronde Harold en me détaillant.

**- ça se voit pas ?** je réplique en me dégageant doucement de sa main. **J'y vais**.

**- Pas sans moi ! Je viens aussi, **il fait quelques pas pour me suivre.

**- Et moi !** bondit Lena qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de quel genre d'endroit il s'agit.

**- Hors de question, **je rétorque fermement. **J'y vais seule ce sera plus rapide ! Vous m'attendez dehors, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !**

**- Mais ! **commence l'un.

**- Milou ! **finit l'autre.

**- Faîtes moi confiance, **je murmure en plantant mon regard dans le leur.

**- Emi, c'est pas une question de confiance là ! T'as vu l'enseigne de ce bar ?**

**- Et le nom, **rajoute Lena en secouant la tête.

**- Ecoutez… C'est adorable, **je chuchote en leur souriant**, mais vous ne m'aiderez pas en entrant avec moi là dedans. Je connais bien, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.**

**- Lena, elle a raison, **fait Jared à qui j'envoie un regard reconnaissant.**»**

Sans plus attendre, profitant de l'altercation Lena-Jared qui pointe à l'horizon je traverse la rue et m'élance nonchalamment vers la boite. Le murmure de demande de prudence de Spok me parvient à peine tant mes genoux tremblent de froid, d'appréhension et de colère. J'ouvre la porte du bar et m'y engouffre sans soulever plus de regards qu'il ne faudrait. Juste assez pour voir que je suis une fille, maquillée et apparemment en quête d'un ou plusieurs mâles en chaleur dans cette atmosphère gonflée de tabac, de râles érotiques et d'alcool mêlé à une haleine putride. Je soupire, c'est bon. Ils me prennent pour une fille habituée de ce genre d'endroit, aucun doute ne nait. Heureusement sinon je me serais faite jetée dehors pas le patron qui a tendance à porter des soupçons sur tout le monde. Je m'enfonce dans la foule en grimaçant au toucher de leurs mains sur mes hanches et souffles contre mes oreilles.

Je l'aperçois enfin, pas difficile d'ailleurs c'est le celui qui braille le plus fort. Tout au fond de la pièce étriquée et mal éclairée, Nikolaï est presque en train de baver sur une fille rousse qui retire son soutif dans un roulement de hanche faisant tourner toutes les têtes. Je traverse la masse de gens en jouant des coudes pour le rejoindre. Il est attablé avec de parfaits inconnus et scande en cœur avec eux pour encourager la fille dans ses mouvements racoleurs. Ses déhanchés semblent l'hypnotiser. Mes yeux se portent sur les verres qui s'amoncellent sur la table et ma mâchoire se crispe. Je croyais qu'il ne touchait pas l'alcool parce que maman l'en avait dégoûté. Il m'avait juré que c'était le cas. Je lui attrape le bras pour l'éloigner du déhanché provocateur de la rousse.

**« Mily ?** bafouille-t-il en russe en levant ses yeux brillants sur moi, **tu fous quoi ?**

**- Je viens te chercher ! A ton avis ?** je gronde. **On rentre, viens.**

**- Non, allez encore un peu,** supplie-t-il la mince pâteuse en faisant onduler son regard sur les seins nus de la rouquine, **juste un peu… Tout p'tit peu Mily…**

**- Non mais tu t'es vu ! **je m'exclame en le forçant à se relever**, tu es beurrée comme une tartine ! Qu'est ce que dirait papa ? Je croyais que tu…, **ma gorge se noue**, tu m'avais promis ! Merde Niko ! T'es un abruti !**

**- Moins fort Mily, **geint-il en se rasseyant pour porter à nouveau son verre à sa bouche.

**- Debout ! **Je le tire plus fort alors que les regards commencent à se porter sur nous.

**- Laisse-moi merde ! T'es chiante ! **s'écrit-il énervé**. Tu comprends pas !**

**- Nikolaï ! Debout ! **je fais avec colère.

**- Il a pas envie ma belle, **souffle une voix dans mon cou, **tu vois bien non ? Mais si tu cherches quelqu'un pour cette nuit, **sa main glisse sur mon ventre et son haleine se rapproche de ma bouche**, je suis ton homme chérie.**

**- Lâchez-moi, **je crache froidement sans broncher.

**- Dis donc tu vas pas jouer l'effarouchée maintenant, **ricane-t-il en passant sa main sous mon chemisier. **N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Lâchez-moi !** je m'écrie en tentant de me dégager.

**- Lâche-la connard !** bondit Nikolaï comme s'il venait enfin de se réveiller, **lâche ma sœur ou je te bute ! »**

Il aperçoit la main du type qui remonte sous mon chemisier, ma mine irritée et horrifiée. Sa détente est automatique. Son poing s'abat brutalement sur la mâchoire du brun. Le mec recule et je me dégage de ses doigts baladeurs pour attraper le bras de mon frère et foncer vers la sortie. Mais on ne m'en laisse pas le temps, le gars se relève, la bouche en sang et fonce comme un bœuf sur Nikolaï en un hurlement vengeur. Je n'ai même pas le reflex de m'interposer, je suis éjectée sur la table en un cri tandis que Niko, le souffle coupé, tombe à terre. Il roule au sol entrainant l'autre dans sa chute, les autres lèvent leur verre et scandent des encouragements. Mon frère ne fait pas le poids. Je me jette sur le brun, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau pour le faire lâcher prise.

**« Lâche-le !** je m'exclame, affolée, **lâche-le !**

**- Ta gueule toi ! **Il me repousse violement et je gémis de douleur en me prenant le bord de la table dans le dos.

**- Enfoiré !** beugle Nikolaï semblant retrouver ses forces et abatant ses poings sur le brun. **»**

Mais il est trop bourré pour être rapide et sa lèvre se fend soudain en deux. Je pousse un cri en voyant l'autre s'acharner sur lui alors que Nikolaï n'arrive plus à se défendre. De toutes mes forces je le frappe violemment au visage. Il ricane et m'envoie une gifle qui me fait tourner la tête. Je tombe à terre, sonnée. Deux secondes me suffisent pour que ma vision s'arrête de tanguer et que je plante mes dents dans le poignet du brun qui hurle de surprise autant que de douleur. Il se retourne vers moi et un gout métallique d'hémoglobine coule sur ma langue lorsqu'il m'envoie son poing dans la mâchoire. Niko, la bouche en sang et l'œil noir, en profite pour lui balancer son genou dans le ventre et reprendre l'avantage.

Autour de nous, les autres, enflammés, beuglent et la bagarre se propage entre eux. Je crache mon sang sur la moquette, la rousse aux seins nus pousse des cris hystériques en voyant le liquide pourpre dégouliner de ma bouche sur mon chemiser. Elle s'enfuit en coulisse alors que je tente de me relever pour trainer au dehors un Nikolaï acharné contre le brun au sol. Mais il est comme possédé. Je me jette sur lui pour le raisonner, il m'envoie promener. L'alcool le faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il possède. Les autres mecs se lancent dans la bagarre et je me retrouve bientôt noyée sous les coups qu'ils s'échangent, l'alcool renversé et l'horreur de voir Niko aux prises avec deux garçons bien plus costauds que lui. J'ai beau les frapper pour qu'ils le lâchent, rien n'y fait.

Un gars échauffé m'attrape pour me plaquer contre la table, les yeux brillants. Terrifiée, je crie et me débat. Soudain, un poing fend l'air pour s'abattre sur son plexus solaire. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Lena. L'instant d'après, je me sens soulever de terre. Je reconnais la carrure de Spok avec soulagement. Il me serre contre lui tout en m'emportant au dehors en courant.

**« Nikolaï !** je m'exclame comme une folle alors qu'il sort de mon champ de vision. **Nikolaï ! »**

OoOo

Je n'ai plus froid, la fureur noire qui m'habite me brule de part en part. Je tremble de colère contenue, dans un état lamentable. Mon chemiser est plein de sang –le mien-, mêlé à de l'alcool et au vomi de Nikolaï qui vient de me dégobiller dessus. Je le traine d'un pas rageur vers la voiture, ayant distancé les autres, enfin sauf Spok qui soutient mon frère pour l'aider à marcher. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à subir leurs regards. Mais je sais pas si c'est pas plus préférable de supporter leur dégout que les élucubrations que mon frère beugle –fort heureusement en russe-.

**« C'te connard j'te jure j'lui aurais refait son portrait !** s'exclame-t-il la voix enraillée par la téquila. **Fallait m'laisser faire Mily ! **

**- Si je t'avais laissé faire,** **Jared et Bartos t'auraient ramené en petits morceaux !** je rétorque. **T'es un imbécile !**

**- Pourquoi t'ai méchante,** geint-il en faisant mine de pleurer. **J'voulais** **juste te défendre !**

**- Le mieux ça aurait été de ne pas y aller du tout !** je grince en soufflant -parce que bon sang qu'il a beau être maigre comme un bâton il est lourd comme un masse**. Il y aurait pas eu de bagarre et on serait déjà à la maison !**

**- Roooh ça vaaaaa ! On s'en est sorti ! **rigole-t-il, **je les ai massacré hein Mily ? Hein que je suis le plus fort ?**

**- T'es surtout le plus con ! Si Lena avait pas été là, on serait en train de se faire rétamer !**

**- Mag a une droite de malade ! **scande-t-il soudain avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui crier –en russe-, **et des fesses de malade ! Est-ce que t'as vu ses fesses Mily ?** **Des fesses de déesse…,** il éclate de rire en se retournant vers moi pour faire mine de me confier un secret, **c'est une timbrée cette meuf' ! Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle est canon ! Et sa droite Mily ! Une droite de diiiingue ! **

**- Oui… oui…. je sais,** je soupire fatiguée de lui donner la réplique.

**- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ? **fait-il en tanguant sur ses jambes maladroites. **Je sortirai bien avec elle et sa putain de droite ! Et ses putains de fesses ! Bordel de merde, t'as vu ses fesses ?**

**- Laïko, calme-toi, **je murmure en le voyant prêt à se jeter sur Lena pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle,** t'es pas en état là. Laïko ! Arrête !**

**- Mais euuuh ! **gémit-il boudeur en lançant un regard appréciateur à Lena. **Pourquoi… ? Toi tu te fais bien Harold !**

**- Quoi ? **je réplique interloquée.

**- D'ailleurs j'espère que tu t'protèges Mily, c'est important hein tu sais ! **il se tourne alors vers Harold pour lui dire,** tu fais attention à elle, hein ? Tu mets des préservatifs, hein ? **il se met alors en colère**, parce que sinon j'te bute ! Mets pas ma sœur enceinte compris ?**

**- Il dit quoi ? **demande Spok éberlué par les gesticulations de mon frère.

**- De la merde.**

**- C'est pas de la merde Mily ! **reprend-t-il en russe.** Tu dois faire attention ! Comme moi ! S'tu veux j'te montre ! Attend j'te montre, **il tente de défaire sa ceinture.

**- Non, non sans façon, **je l'arrête fermement en soupirant.** Ça ira Laïko.»**

On va éviter cette dernière humiliation. Après m'être faite exploser la lèvre, vomie dessus et secourue parce que je suis une incapable je ne tiens franchement pas à ce que Niko déballe ses attribues dans la rue sous les yeux des sept autres qui doivent me prendre pour une minable. Pas tout d'un coup quand même ! Déjà savoir que Spok, Lena et Jared ont assisté à une partie de ma vie que je tenais à garder secrète… Savoir qu'ils savent tous ce qu'est mon frère et la honte que je me suis prise… Je me mords la lèvre.

**« Vous êtes des pauvre petits pois bande de blaireaux ! **beugle Niko aux sept autres, **des petits pois dans une boîtes de conserve magique !**

**- Laïko**_,_ je m'écris, **la ferme ! Ils t'ont sortis des emmerdes !**

**- Pas toi Mily hein… toi t'es une perle dans cette boite de petits pois hein…**

**- Tu m'écoutes là ?** je marmonne désespérée.

**- J'veux pas rentrer**, geint-il, **tu vas encore me laver à l'eau froide ! J'veux aller chez Mag' ! Elle partagera bien son lit avec moi, hein ?** il éclate de rire avant de rouler des yeux, **outch… mal à la tête…**

**- Bien fait ! **

**- T'es méchante Mily !** gémit-il.**»**

* * *

><p><em>On espère recevoir vos <strong>avis<strong> ;)_** *sortant leurs yeux de chiots battus* xD  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Coucou** les gens !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Et oui on sait.. la **rentrée** s'approche... Brr Mais passons aux choses **happy** ;) _

_**Merci** à toutes pour vos **reviews** ! ça fait super **plaisiiiir** !_

_Bon je sais pas qui a lancé la mode -hein sunshine- mais apparemment des **vetos** "A MOI" ont été posé sur des **personnages** xD ça nous fait bien tripé d'ailleurs !  
><em>

_Bonne **lecture**,_

_**Réponses** aux **reviews** auxquelles le site ne permet pas de répondre :_

_**- Alicette** : Coucou ;) Ta réplique du palmier était énorme XD ! Je sais pas où tu vas trouver ça mais c'est tordu et franchement délirant ! Le Niko en mode bourré le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est un phénomène ! En mode pas bourré aussi remarque ;) mais ça on vous laisse le découvrir ! Et oui Jared a tout vu xO ça embête bien Emi ça d'ailleurs ! Toi aussi tu veux Jared ? xD Alalalala c'est sur qu'ils vont bien ensemble ^^ sean, et conrad en plus ? ça fait bcp ! Tout va rentrer sur ton lit ? XD Merci de ta review !_

_**- Lapinou** : Hello ! C'est super gentil T.T On est très contente qu'au fur et à mesure on améliore et approfondisse les personnages pour que vous les connaissiez mieux ^^ Je sais pas si on peut dire que Lena est une sensible comme Emi mais c'est un vrai bijou c'est clair ! C'est vrai, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, ça ferait une belle paire ;) Merci de ta review !_

_**- pomegranatesss** : Coucou ;) T'as vu ce qu'on est cultivééée ? Et super modeste en plus de ça *O* MDR ! C'est surtout parce que l'une de nous est accro à la littérature de l'époque victorienne ! Souvent nos personnages bourrés racontent de la m**de mais c'est vrai que c'est du gros n'importe quoi ! xD Aaaaaah Milou et Dada... une histoire c'est deux là, notamment pour les prénoms (merci à Clo et son cerveau tordu ! xD), mais tu verras bien... ça devrait pas tarder (enfin il me semble !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Alors, on cherche la bagarre ?<strong>

**-Là, c'est sûr, Milou pourra pas résister à Dada quand il l'aidera à porter le pop corn et les boissons ! **assurais-je, fière de notre plan.

**-C'est sûr que Jared… Wow, vachement beau, quand même, **m'appuie Harold avec un sourire appréciateur.

**-Tu l'as dit, vieux !**

**-Quel NAZE ! Putain, tête de gland, tu crois jouer au golf ou quoi ? **hurle Damian, debout à ma gauche et fou de rage.

**-Déjà au match dernier, il foutait tout en l'air, **renchérit Bartos, renfrogné.

On est en plein match Liverpool contre Manchester United. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Manchester Forever ! C'est d'ailleurs marqué le long de mes bras nus et sur mon front en rouge et jaune – Gryffondor a la classe, quand même, je veux pas dire, hein… dans mon quartier, ma famille est la seule supportrice de Manchester, les autres se partagent entre Liverpool et Chelsea. Ça a déclenché pas mal de bastons, d'ailleurs. Mais ça craint… Liverpool mène d'un point… mais rien n'est perdu ! On va gagner ! Heureusement, on a apporté le porte-voix !

**-Faut que je t'avoue un truc, Lena, **me lance alors Harold.

**-Oh, quoi donc ? T'es pour Liverpool ? **m'horrifiais-je.

**-Ah non, non ! J'suis neutre… enfin, maintenant, pour Manchester, hein ! **m'assure-t-il.

**-Bon, alors, t'as la classe ! Hey, Bartos, Roldy est pour les Reds ! **

Mon frère détache son attention du match juste le temps de nous lancer un clin d'œil et de crier « On va les éclater, ces glandus ! ». Je le scande en écho et c'est repris par les autres supporters des alentours. J'adore les matchs de foot !

**-En fait, je suis gay, **lâche Harold.

**-Homo ? **

**-Ouais…**

**-Mais c'est super ! J'peux te présenter pleins de mecs extra ! Tu veux ? **m'excitais-je aussitôt. **Parce que les nanas, ça craint, je suis bien d'accord avec toi –à part Milou, bien sûr… euh, et ta maman, je suis sûre qu'elle est top aussi-, mais je connais beaucoup de gars par contre !**

Il pique un fard et d'un coup, je me dis qu'il ferait un supporter de Manchester vraiment topissime s'il était blond.

**-J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, à vrai dire, Maddy…**

**-En plus ? Wow ! C'est qui ? **m'enquis-je.

**-O… Owen.**

Winny ? Un grand sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres et j'entoure les épaules d'Harold, en lui donnant un coup de poing taquin contre son épaule de ma main de libre. Il sourit, amusé, à travers sa rougeur et je fais remarquer que la vie est quand même bien faite.

**-Ya aucun souci puisque figures-toi mon Winny est gay aussi, c'est-y pas génial, ça ? Et t'es tellement adorable qu'il craquera tout de suite !**

**-J'en suis pas si sûr…**

**-Bah, un peu d'entrain et d'optimisme, enfin ! **grondais-je, réprobatrice. **C'est quoi cette façon de partir perdant avant le début d'un match ? Regarde mes Reds adorés ! Ils perdent peut-être un à zero mais je te paris mon baggie qu'ils vont gagner ! Et j'ai autant confiance en toi que j'ai confiance en eux… et je tiens à dire que j'aime énormément ce baggie-là, c'est même mon préféré ! Et puis, je suis là et je compte bien t'aider, Roldy ! **

**-T'as raison ! **s'écrie-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. **Je t'adore, Lena !**

**-Moi aussi ! Bon, pour l'instant, faut s'occuper des Reds, ils ont besoin de nous, là… Damounet, tu peux m'filer le porte-voix, s'te-plait ?**

xOxOxO

**-Ecoutez… C'est adorable, **nous souffle Emi**, mais vous ne m'aiderez pas en entrant avec moi là dedans. Je connais bien, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.**

**-Lena, elle a raison, **déclare alors Jared.

**-Hé, Dada ! T'es vraiment un rabat-joie ! **répliquais-je. **Après une telle victoire des Reds, pourquoi t'es aussi chieur ?**

Je fais un pas pour suivre Emi qui s'est déjà enfoncée dans le bar mais Jared me retient d'une main en soupirant, blasé. Ce qui est énervant avec lui, c'est qu'il est _tout le temps _blasé. Même les jours de fête. Oui, parce que, depuis maintenant trois quart d'heure –la défaite de Liverpool date de trois quarts d'heure…-, c'est un jour de fête !

**-Tu peux bien rester ici le temps qu'elle revienne…**

**-C'est naze d'y aller seule, faut l'accompagner ! **

**-Sainte-Marie mère de Dieu, **commente, railleur, Allan.

**-Oh, la ferme ! **m'agaçais-je, tandis que Doug et Bartos sont écroulés de rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, franchement. C'est rien qu'une bande de tyrans, de toute façon. Damian nous avertit qu'il va boire un verre de téquila bien dosé et quand je lui dis que je veux l'accompagner, il me fait un doigt en souriant, moqueur. Mon frère aurait vraiment dû être à Serpentard ! Je croise le regard agacé d'Harold et, aussitôt, je sais que j'ai un allié… je lui glisse à l'oreille qu'on va les prendre de revers et sprinter jusqu'à l'entrée du bar.

**-A trois, d'accord ? Un, deux, **commençais-je alors que Jared s'est mis à parler avec Owen et Doug. **TROIS ! **criais-je.

Et après une course poursuite avec Jared et Bartos, d'environs quatre secondes, on est enfin à l'intérieur, tous les quatre. J'arbore un grand sourire fier et, bras-dessus, bras dessous, Harold et moi nous dirigeons vers le bar où des ivrognes se soulent. C'est exactement le même genre de bar à stripteaseuse, dealer et junkies qu'il y a juste à droite de la boîte de nuit, au bout de mon quartier. Les rares fois où j'y suis allée c'était parce que je m'étais gourée de porte avec celle de la discothèque. J'ai une sainte horreur des drogues, des stripteaseuses –comment on peut les mater en sachant que leur propre métier les dégoute ?- et de l'alcool. Damian me cherche souvent en me disant qu'il va m'y trainer la nuit, en pyjama et me jeter derrière le comptoir. En même temps, il connait bien l'endroit, lui… Obsédé, va. J'entends Bartos rire, derrière nous, et dire à Jared qu'il faudrait m'attacher mais j'ai tellement l'habitude ce genre de réflexion que je n'y fais plus attention. Je vois alors un jeune d'environ mon âge accoudé au comptoir, bavant presque dans son verre tellement il est imbibé. Une moue d'irritation me prend et je lâche Harold pour aller voir le jeune.

**-Hé ! Mais t'fais quoi ? **l'abordais-je, sévère. **Tu sais que tu te pourries la santé au moment le plus sensible de ta vie ? T'as quoi, quinze, seize piges ? Nan, franchement, va dépenser ton fric dans un ballon de basket et fais des dribbles ! **

Il pivote légèrement sur son haut tabouret en métal chromé et me détaille de mes baskets à ma queue de cheval. A quoi il joue, le blaireau, il veut que je le dégomme pour me regarder comme ça ?

**-Jt'ai causé ? J'fais c'que j'veux, ok ? **marmonne-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

**-Et t'as demandé son avis à ton plexus? **m'écriais-je, scandalisée. **Il est très concerné !**

**-C'est pas le plexus, sœurette, **me reprend Damian, deux places plus loin avant de me présenter son verre d'alcool et de me lancer, railleur, **mais santé !**

**-Dam' ! Repose ce verre, de suite ! **

**-Tu donnes des ordres à ton grand frère, maintenant, morveuse ?**

**-Quelle salope, **marmotte le jeune.

Je me retourne instantanément vers l'ado tandis que Damian ricane. Je vais m'occuper de lui, plus tard, là, il y a provocation ! Je m'accoude à côté du mec et en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux, je lui expose mon point de vue :

**-C'est surement l'alcool qui te rend aussi con donc je vais pas te frapper, je vais me contenter de faire ça.**

Et mêlant le geste à la parole tandis qu'il essaye d'activer ses neurones en grognant « Hein ? Gné ? J'pige que dal… », je fais glisser le verre du comptoir d'un balayement de la main et celui-ci va se briser contre le sol, les ricanements de Damian en fond. Le temps de réaction du type dure au moins une minute, ses yeux ciblés sur les débris de sa feu beuverie. Puis, il bondit de son siège et, tanguant sous l'effet de l'acool –bah ouais, qu'est-ce que je disais ?-, il se met juste devant moi et me crache :

**-T'veux quoi, pétasse ? Va t'faire sauter plutôt que d'me chercher des noises ou j'te détruis ! **

**-Tenu ! **m'écriais-je en lui envoyant mon poing en plein dans le piffe.

Il s'effondre sur le bar. Une vraie larve, en plus de ça ? Je m'apprête à mixer mon direct droit par un bon petit coup de pied quand on m'attrape le bras et qu'un rire retenti. Je me retrouve alors face à un Jared sévère et un Bartos littéralement plié de rire. Bah, quoi ? J'apprends la vie à un petit merdeux alcolo qui pourri la sienne et son plexus, c'est tout…

**-Tu l'as pas loupé, putain ! **commente mon frère.

**-Il les loupe jamais…, **ironise Damian, derrière son verre.

**-Arrête de te souler, toi ! **m'enflammais-je.

**-T'inquiète, mon plexus est en pleine forme… abrutie ! **

**-Toi… toi… sale pute, toi…, **maugréé l'ivrogne en se retenant au comptoir pour ne pas s'écrouler.

**-Répète ! **le menaçais-je, préparant déjà mon poing.

**-Lena !**

**-LENA ! **hurle une voix affolée.

Je fais volte-face, imitée par Jared et Bartolome, et on voit débarquer Harold, dans tous ses états.

**-Emi ! Emi et Niko sont… ils ont besoin d'aide ! **s'exclame-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

**-Quoi ? **s'écrient Jared et Bartos d'une même voix.

**-Venez ! **

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on se mette tous à courir à la suite d'Harold, jouant des coudes et des épaules pour crever la foule dense à travers l'épaisse atmosphère de fumée de tabac, de poussière de marijuana et de vapeur de sueur. Je déteste vraiment les Night Club. On arrive alors du côté des Stripteaseuses qui ont désertés leurs barres à cause de la baston qui y a élu domicile. Les poings s'écrasent, le sang gicle et les grognements se mêlent dans des insultes et des menaces. Je discerne alors deux touffes blondes… Emi et Niko. Ils sont en plein dedans et alors que Nikolaï reçoit plus de coups qu'il en jette –à tour de bras, pourtant-, Emily, la figure en sang, se fait agripper par un homme barbu et braillard qui la plaque contre une table, sans douceur. La colère se diffuse dans mes veines et je vois rouge. Avant qu'il ne lui ait fait la moindre chose, j'ai déjà effacé toute distance entre nous et lui ai arraché Emi pour lui coller mon poing dans le torse, suivi de près par une dérouillée de la gauche en plein dans sa mâchoire ce qui le propulse deux bon mètres en arrière. Il ne tombe pourtant pas et, bien décidée à lui faire bouffer la poussière, je fais un tour sur moi-même pour lui propulser mon pied droit dans le ventre. Je ne fais pas du Karaté et de la boxe, pour rien, malabar !

Je prends une bouteille de vodka à moitié pleine d'une main et pivote, cherchant le crâne sur lequel je vais l'écraser. Je vois Harold qui porte Emily jusqu'à la sortie, à la suite Jared et Bartos qui trainent Niko, tout en fureur, en sang et bourré. Bon, alors, ils me les laissent… je ne saurais trop les remercier ! Je vais me les faire un par un, ces connards ! Frapper une fille comme Emily, chétive et fragile, ça ne devrait pas être permis et je vais le lui apprendre à coup de pied, de poing de boule et de bouteille d'alcool. Le mal par le mal, ya que ça de vrai ! Certains se frappent entre eux mais les autres m'ont repérés. Je leur lance un sourire menaçant et cogne le premier qui essaye de se jeter sur moi avec la bouteille qui se brise sur son crâne, puis je lui enfonce le goulot vert foncé et fendu dans la cuisse. Il hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge mais je m'en occupe plus, il est fini. Je me retourne déjà vers les trois autres qui s'avancent vers moi. Je me mets en position de combat et n'attends pas qu'ils se préparent à me frapper pour bondir comme un chat sur celui de droite pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, bien aidée par son taux d'alcoolémie. On tombe à la renverse, lui sur le dos, moi attérissant sur son torse. Je lui agrippe ses cheveux et lui cogne la tête deux fois contre le sol de toutes mes forces. On m'attrape alors par les hanches et on me soulève. Par derrière, le Salaud ! Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières, moi ! Mais alors que je me débattais et que mon agresseur reculait, je vois Damian qui finit les deux mecs que j'avais laissés. Je me tords le cou et reconnais Allan en la personne qui me tient par la taille… ah, d'accord… je vois l'homme barbu que j'avais mis K.O. se relever. En fait, non, j'en ai pas fini ! Il voulait s'attaquer à Emi, il va voir ce que ça va lui valoir !

**-Lâche-moi, Lanou, j'ai pas fini ! **m'écriais-je, en me débattant à nouveau pour me libérer.

**-Tu déconnes ? C'est bien fini, même ! T'es une tarée, franchement ! Toute seule face à tous ceux-là ! Jared va te TUER si je lui dis que t'as pas essayer de te barrer ! **s'indigne Allan.

J'allais arriver à m'échapper de la poigne de mon ami quand Damian arriva à la rescousse pour prendre le relai et me soulever littéralement du sol, pour me muer en une espèce de sac à patates sur son épaule et me sortir de force du bar. Vraiment un sale Serpentard…

xOxOxO

**- Je t'ai dit de venir, **me répète Jared pour la sixième fois avec une semi-colère. **Je n'y crois pas que tu sois restée à te battre avec ces hommes.**

En fait, je crois que je préfère quand il est blasé. Allan, qui voulait que Jared m'engueule, lui a tout balancé, en exagérant, bien sûr. Il a raconté que je me suis battues avec une dizaine de mecs alors que c'est faux, je m'étais occupée seulement de trois quand ils sont venus me chercher, avec Damian qui râle qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner tout de suite parce qu'il faut aller récupérer la voiture de Nikolaï. Mon frère est un vrai chieur, quand même. Il ne veut pas comprendre que Niko n'est pas en état de conduire et qu'Emi n'est pas en âge de le faire, et ils ne peuvent pas laisser la voiture en plein milieu de Londres, pour toute une nuit. Donc Bartolome va la conduire chez nous, on la garera près de la notre, dans l'allée du jardin et Emi transplanera avec Niko chez eux. Dmain, ils reviendront la chercher. C'est pourtant simple mais bon, c'est Damian…

Donc, Allan a tout cafté et Jared s'est mis à gueuler que j'étais une inconsciente, suicidaire et j'en passe et des meilleures. J'ai vu Bartolome, qui avait eu un élan de colère, secouer la menton avec assentiment à chacune des reproches furieux de mon meilleur ami. Il a dû considérer que c'était moins épuisant de laisser Jared me faire son sermon, tout en opinant. Alors que franchement, je trouve ça injuste parce que déjà, je n'ai absolument rien, de deux parce que j'ai fait que défendre puis venger Emi qui est quand même ma meilleure amie. Le plus embêtant dans cette affaire c'est que quand Allan a narré l'aventure, Owen a éclaté en sanglots et qu'il renifle toujours alors qu'on est en chemin pour la voiture. J'essaye de le consoler, le bras autour de sa taille, lui caressant le dos et appuyant ma tête contre son épaule avec réconfort, mais ce grand émotif n'en a pas fini… Allan aurait vraiment dû se la fermer, par Merlin !

**-Rho mais j'ai pas entendu, j'étais occupée, **maugréais-je.

**-Ah oui, ça pour être occupée…**

**-Lanou, la ferme ! **

**-Hey, Maddy… le frangin d'Emily arrête pas de se retourner et de te regarder zarbi, **me fait remarquer Doug. **Et je sais pas ce qui t'gueules en russe mais ça a l'air passionnant…**

**-Viens, on les rattrape ! **lançais-je à Doug.

Il éclate de rire et j'attrape la main d'Owen pour l'attirer avec nous quand on se met à courir vers eux, en ignorant les soupirs de Jared. Harold me lance un grand sourire quand on arrive à leur hauteur et Emily ne me jette qu'un bref coup d'œil. Ils soutiennent chacun Nikolaï d'un bras, en l'encerclant. Je propose à Harold de prendre le relai, armé d'un clin d'œil malicieux et je désigne Owen d'un mouvement de menton. Il tente de refuser mais je fronce les sourcils et il soupire en me laissant sa place, tandis que je lui fourgue Owen –qui sursaute, fébrile. Je prends le bras de Nikolaï en observant Owen marcher aux côtés d'Harold qui commence à lui faire la conversation.

**-Hey, Mag', **me salue Niko, la voix pâteuse. **Ça t'dirait de faire un vol avec moi, direction septième ciel ?**

**-Hein ? **

**-Bah, t'sais… toi et moi…**

Il est vraiment, vraiment bourré. Je me retiens de lui lister les dommages sur son motobollisme parce que ça ne servirait à rien, il comprendrait un mot sur deux. Doug est écroulé de rire à côté de moi et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est drôle mais en voyant le fou-rire de mon ami, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y participer.

J'étais donc en train de me marrer avec Doug, sans aucune raison réelle quand Niko cessa d'avancer à mon bras, sa voiture apparaissant au bout de la rue. Oh non, il va gerber…

Je me retourne, prête à crier à Jared de ramener le paquet de mouchoir, quand une paire de lèvres chaudes se plaquent contre les miennes. Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Le goût de l'alcool franchit la barrière de ma bouche et bien que je déteste ça, je sens une chaleur irrésistible monter en moi alors que je m'aperçois à peine des mains qui s'accrochent à ma taille pour me serrer contre un corps bouillant. J'ai toujours eu un méga faible pour les french kisses et, sans vraiment avoir l'envie d'analyser la situation, je me mets à répondre au baiser surprise. En plus, il se trouve que Nouki embrasse vachement bien…

Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de longues secondes avant que l'info ne monte au cerveau… Nouki ? Merde ! M'arrachant à son étreinte –un peu humide mais si enivrante… je sens que je vais être frustrée-, je le repousse et je me retrouve bien le visage très proche de celui du frère d'Emi. Craquant mais la Bourde, bon Dieu ! Est-ce que Jeremy embrasse aussi bien ? Cette pensée me laisse perplexe.

Il a un mouvement d'humeur et rapproche son visage vers moi… hop, hop, hop ! Une fois mais pas deux ! Je le contre avec mes coudes et me détache de lui. En plus, il est pire qu'éméché. Ça craint. J'ai l'impression d'avoir emballer une bouteille de téquila. Moi qui veux pas la boire, c'est pas pour lui rouler un patin !

**-Wow, qui aurait dit que notre Lena était une bombe ! **lâche Doug, les yeux exorbités, admiratif.

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'ils sont tous autour de nous à nous regarder bizarrement. Bon, quoi encore ? Là, j'ai rien fait, c'est lui ! Bon, okay, j'ai répondu mais c'était pas exprès… enfin, si mais pas vraiment… rho, bon d'accord, j'ai embrassé Niko, j'avoue ! Allan et Damian ricane, et Bartos a le regard qu'il avait quand je suis sortie avec un mec plutôt mignon de mon quartier. Du genre « je suis fière de toi, soeurette, t'as du potentiel ! ». Jared a retrouvé son air blasé, Owen est blême et Harold nous encourage à recommencer, super excité.

**-Bon, si c'est ça, j'emballe Harold ! **me menace-t-il, boudeur.

J'éclate de rire, en reculant d'un pas. Je m'apprête à conseiller à Harold d'accepter en lui disant qu'il a des lèvres de Dieu quand Emi surgit devant Niko, furieuse contre lui apparemment. Elle nous salue, embrasse Harold, puis moi, et transplane avec son frère.

**-On dit que les soviets se roulent des pelles pour se saluer, ça peut expliquer des choses…, **nous apprend Allan.

**-Aaah ! C'est donc ça ! **m'écriais-je**.**

**-Et ben, c'est con qu'il dit au revoir qu'aux nanas, t'aurais eu une petite douceur russe, Owen ! **plaisante Doug.

Et pour une fois, tout le monde, sauf Owen qui pique un fard, se mêle dans un fou-rire qui retentit contre les murs des habitations de la petite ruelle londonienne. N'empêche… c'est vrai que le frangin embrasse bien. Une mine bougonne me vient. Ça y est, je suis frustrée. La galère…

xOxOxO

**-J'avais dit oui pour quelques amis, pas pour TOUT ton bahut ! **me jette Papa, furieux alors que les invités rentrent par ma vague dans notre petite maison de banlieue.

Il est gentil, lui, mais je devais inviter toute mon équipe de Quidditch, quand même, surtout Sean, Conrad et Charly. Et ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas venir sans leur propres amis qui pouvaient pas venir sans leur propres amis… faut les comprendre. Je ne pourrais pas aller fêter le nouvel an sans Owen, Doug, Jared, Emily, Harold et Allan, moi. Bon, petite exception pour Cindy parce que sa bande de pintade, j'y tiens pas, ma maison n'est pas une bassecour ! J'ai longtemps hésité à l'inviter d'ailleurs mais elle m'a conviée à son anniversaire, c'aurait été franchement mesquin de l'ignorer. Et puis, ensuite, je ne pouvais pas ne pas inviter Ben, Jerry, Ulrick, Vince, Simon, Gaëtan, James… et Kevin, aussi ! Sans parler d'Alex, c'est la petite sœur de mon Winny, quand même. Et surtout, Jeremy ! Une fête sans ses beaux yeux verts, c'est pas vraiment une fête et j'ai bon espoir de danser avec lui, cette fois ! Après tout, il est chez moi, il me doit bien ça…

**-C'est tous les ans pareil ! **continue-t-il, excédé. **Mais j'te préviens, Magdalena Filipina Esperanza Gonzalez, cette fois-ci, demain, c'est toi qui te tapes tout le rangement de la baraque ! Et je veux pas qu'un de tes petit merdeux de copain vienne m'enquiquiner dans ma chambre, c'est compris ? **

**-Oui, Papa…, **bougonnais-je, pas ravie d'apprendre que demain je vais devoir astiquer le salon toute seule.

**-Ah, et dernière chose, tu quittes pas le périmètre de sécurité ! **

Traduction, si tu dépasses les limites du jardin, je te tue, fiston ! Papa a tendance à m'appeler comme mes frères mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche… il me rappelle que la bière dans le frigo est sa propriété privée et qu'il désire ardemment la retrouver, demain, non consommée par une bande d'abrutis pré pubères et que si les flics débarquent, je serais gentille de dire que le responsable de la maison, c'est Estevan et que nous sommes orphelins. Sur ce, il s'en va au premier étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre que Bartos a abrité du son. C'est dommage que Papa ne reste pas…

Je vois les copains du quartier entrer à leur tour. Ils viennent me faire des poignés de mains et m'avertissent que si je les cherche, ils sont du côté de la bière de mon père. J'allais m'interposer quand je vois Emily, Nikolaï et Harold rentrer avec prudence dans mon salon déjà bondé et résonnant des CD que chacun a emmené.

**-Saluuuut ! **m'écriais-je en me ruant sur eux.

**-Lena ! **me répond Emi, en souriant.

Je les prends dans mes bras, chacun leur tour, avant de les trainer vers mon canapé que j'ai réservé à Allan, Owen, Jared et Doug.

**-La moyenne d'âge est de quinze piges, ici ? **ironise Nikolaï avant se laisser tomber entre Allan et Owen –qui fait un bond.

**-Tu te rappelles quand tu faisais, à deux ans, « aglou, aglou » à tes parents pour leur dire que t'avais soif ? Bah, voilà, ce que t'as de plus que nous deux ans ! **rétorque Allan, moqueur.

**-Oh, t'as dix-neuf ! **

**-Joliment calculé, Lena ! Tu nous étonneras toujours…, **commente Allan.

Doug éclate de rire et Jared sourit derrière son livre –pompant. Ya pas à dire, Allan est en pleine forme, ce soir ! Et, apparemment, Niko trouve son cynisme à son goût puisqu'ils se mettent aussitôt à critiquer chacun des invités qui passent devant eux en dansant, Douglas racontant des conneries en parallèle.

**-Regarde-moi ça… ce mec a un nez plus gros que son derrière ! **

**-Laissez le nez de Steven tranquille ! **sermonnais-je, sévère. **Ou, au moins, allez lui dire en face ! **

**-Non mais t'as pas peur qu'il se le coince dans une de tes portes ? **rétorque Allan.

**-C'est vrai, c'est dangereux ça… faut faire attention, **poursuit Niko.

**-Ou lui mettre une muselière ! **achève Doug.

J'ai beau me retenir mais j'éclate de rire. J'ai jamais su résister aux blagues de Doug… Pour clore le sujet, je lui prends le bras et l'entraine pour danser, libérant la place à côté d'Owen pour Harold qui saisie tout de suite l'occasion. Emily est encore debout et ne semble pas désireuse de s'assoir. Ça tombe bien, c'est le moment de danser ! Je l'attrape de mon bras de libre.

xOxOxO

**-Pfiouu, j'suis fatiguée, Dada, tu n'as qu'à inviter Milou pour la chanson suivante…**

**-Fatiguée ? **répète-t-il, sceptique.

Ah ouais, mauvaise excuse. Je ne suis jamais fatiguée. Bon, vite, reprenons-nous !

**-Ah, non, c'est passé ! Mais, en fait, faut que j'invite Jeremy ! Il m'a refusé les trois dernières, celle-là, je la sens mieux ! Et regarde Milou, elle boit trop d'eau, faut qu'elle dépense ! **

**-C'est un slow, elle ne va pas beaucoup dépenser, **contre-t-il.

Je déteste la logique. Ça devrait être interdit, d'être logique, c'est égoïste pour les gens comme moi.

**-T'es une gentleman, oui ou non ? **

**-Très bien, j'y vais… mais Jeremy va t'envoyer paître, j'aime autant te prévenir, Lena. **

**-On a passé le stade du « jamais deux sans trois », il peut pas me refuser une quatrième danse, quand même ! **

**-Si tu le dis.**

Il s'en va vers Emily qui sirote son verre d'eau. Je lève le pouce à cette dernière pour l'avertir que je gère. Elle est figée en voyant Jared s'avancer vers elle. Figée d'extase, d'amour, de rêve… J'allais vraiment m'en retourner demander une énième fois à Jeremy de me réserver cette danse quand je vois Stendford et Nikolaï vider des bouteilles qui ont l'air de contenir tout sauf, du jus de pomme, dans un des coins bien cachés de mon salon. Mes poings se serrent. Ça va pas le faire ! Ce Serpentard est vraiment une vipère et je vais me l'écailler, moi, ça va être vite réglé ! Je veux bien que Jeremy soit venu avec lui mais qu'il distribue de l'alcool à mes invités, hors de question ! C'est une fête dans alcool, chez moi ! Je fais un détour au placard sous l'escalier où Papa cache sa carabine à plomb et je me dirige vers eux. Ce que je sais, c'est que dans tout conflit, celui qui a le meilleur argument gagne… je propose un argument plombé ! Les gens me laissent passer avec une rigueur qu'impose la longueur de mon fusil et je croise Sean qui me demande si je compte aller à la chasse.

**-Aux gros gibiers, mon pote ! **assurais-je.

**-J'veux voir ça ! **

Et le voilà qui me suit. Je me poste enfin devant Stendford et Niko qui ont l'air bien surpris par mon argument… héhé ! Je pointe la carabine sur la bouteille que tient le Serpentard et déclare, menaçante :

**-Plus personne ne bouge, ni ne boit ! Donnez-moi ça ou allez vous bourrer dehors ! **

**-Oh bah si c'est ça, tu viens Stend' ? **lance le frangin d'Emi –qui ne doit pas être au courant de ses occupations, je pense.

**-Ah non, non, désolé, vieux, mais faut que je dégueule sur le canap' de Gonzalez, je ne suis venue que pour ça ! **

**-Bah tiens ! **m'enquis-je alors que Niko fait une moue boudeuse.

Je donne un coup de carabine sur le crane de Stendford. Si Papa retrouve son canapé plein de vomi, c'est qui qui va prendre, hein ? Je déteste vraiment les Serpentard ! A part, Jeremy, bien sûr…

**-Aïe ! Non mais tu vas pas bien, toi ! **gronde Stendford, en se massant la tête.

**-Encore, Lena ! **m'encourage Sean, derrière moi. **Mais plus fort ! **

**-Si tu oses, Gonzalez…**

**-Ah oui ? **ronronnais-je avant de lui frapper une nouvelle fois sur le crâne.

Il bondit du sol où il était assis mais il trébuche sur une de ses bouteilles vides qui trainaient et se rétame en beauté. Sans se relever. J'arbore un sourire fier quand Sean qui s'était accroupi à ses côtés, assez inquiet, m'informe qu'il respire et qu'il est juste méchamment dans les pommes. Quand on dit que l'alcool est dangereux, hein ! Niko est écroulé de rire, n'en pouvant plus. Le slow s'achève et je me retourne pour voir Emi et Jared se séparer, tous deux souriants. Ça y est, c'est bon, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! Je cherche Harold du regard et quand je le trouve, je le vois aussi trépignant que moi, me lançant un clin d'œil.

**-Hey, Mag, puisque tu m'as arrachée ma vodka, tu peux bien danser avec moi, au moins, nan ? **me lance Niko alors qu'un rock des _Red Hot Chili Peppers _retentie.

**-Bien sûr, Nouki ! **assurais-je en tendant ma carabine à Sean, **Tu me la gardes ? **

**-T'es chiante ! Je voulais danser moi aussi ! **grommelle-t-il, l'attrapant quand même.

Mais je n'y fais pas attention et accompagne Niko dans la masse dansante. A la fin de cette chanson, on allait se lancer sur la seconde que je reconnais comme la nouvelle de _Nirvana _mais un gros bruit retentissant bien au-delà des baffles de la chaine Hi-fi me fait me retourner, les yeux horrifiée.

Un coup de feu dans la lampe plafonnière du salon.

Je vais tuer Sean.

xOxOxO

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je les referme aussitôt, éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui transpercent la fenêtre. J'ai alors l'impression que mon crâne éclate comme un verre dans lequel Sean aurait tiré à la carabine… comme la lampe… quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'autant vivre aujourd'hui le plus pleinement possible parce que ça va être le dernier. Ma vie s'arrêtera quand mon Papa entrera dans le salon. Une autre pensée suit la première. Je crois bien que me rappeler qu'Alex a pété la table de la cuisine en sautant dessus quand on a crié « C'est la nouvelle année ! » à la fin du décompte. Mais ma mémoire est floue, à partir du moment où Stendford, après s'être réveillé, est venu à côté de moi tandis que je buvais un verre d'agrumes que je venais de presser. En fait, il m'a suivi à chaque fois que j'allais à la cuisine pour me resservir un verre et maintenant que j'y repense, je crois bien qu'il m'y a fichu une bonne dose d'alcool… ouais, à tous les coups, c'est ça… je me demandais aussi pourquoi j'ai trouvé cool de jouer à saute-mouton avec Harold et pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de dessiner McGo sur la porte de notre frigo, avec le rouge à lèvre d'une copine de Bartos. Sans parler du fait que j'ai parié avec Conrad sur celui qui resterait plus de dix minutes, en sous-vêtements, allongée dans la neige du jardin. Et j'ai gagné, je crois ! Il faudrait que je lui demande, pour être sûre, quand même…

En plus, j'avais entendu parler du sort qui efface le gout de l'alcool dans un verre. Je me suis faite avoir par un Serpentard, ça craint… en plus, je n'aime pas l'alcool. Ça craint encore plus.

Je me lève, en lançant un vague regard à Doug qui dort dans mon lit. Tiens, je me rappelais pas l'avoir invité à dormir. Bon, faut que je me lave… Ah non, placard, mauvaise porte. Je savais que l'alcool, c'était nocif, je fais bien de jamais en prendre. Je me retourne et trouve enfin la porte du couloir. Je me félicite, en passant devant un miroir et me voyant dans mon long tee-shirt de foot du butteur du FC Barcelone, de m'être mise en pyjama quand même. Après m'être faite jetée par Damian pour avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre –tiens, c'est qui cette blonde ?-, j'arrive enfin dans ma salle-de-bain. Ah, merde, j'ai oublié mes fringues. Je me tourne vers l'évier et attrape une brosse à dent au hasard, en espérant seulement que c'est pas celle de Bartos parce qu'il a pleins de caris. Je la fourre dans la bouche et commence à frotter mollement. Je fais volte-face un peu banalement et ouvre les robinets du bain à fond, en aveugle, mes paupières bouffies s'étant refermées d'elles-mêmes.

**-HIIII ! **hurle-t-on.

**-Quoi ? Ah oui, j'ai oublié l'dentifrice…, **répondis-je en revenant à l'évier.

J'ai alors un moment de suspens. Soit ya un joint du robinet qui est moisi, soit ya quelqu'un dans ma baignoire. Me forçant à ouvrir complètement les yeux, je me retourne à nouveau mais je me cogne contre une poitrine trempée, enfermée dans un soutien-gorge apparemment. Il me faut un moment de concentration avant de reconnaître la petite sœur d'Owen, son air de tarée en pleine crise de larme et ses imposant cheveux auburn.

**-Oh, s'lut, Alex, t'es restée dormir aussi ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Oh Merlin, je… Nooooon ! Ja… ****Ja… Jaja…**

**-Javelot ?**

**-JARED ! **hurle-t-elle, en se laissant tomber au sol dans un cri de martyr. **Je me réservais pour Jared ! **

Je vois alors Stendford se redresser dans mon bain dont les robinets sont toujours ouverts. Il est torse-nu… euh, je crois plus que torse-nu, en fait. Cette réflexion déclenche un fou-rire en moi auquel se mêle Stendford et les sanglots d'Alex. Puis, je tilte. Oh non et mes éclats de rires se meurent dans ma gorge.

**-C'est gore, là ! **maugréais-je sur un ton de reproche, en tenant la brosse à dent d'une main. **Vous avez pas fait ça dans ma baignoire, quand même ? C'est pas cool, franchement… Maintenant, comment je fais pour m'laver ? Super, vraiment… bon, attendez.**

Un peu mieux réveillée, je me baisse sous l'évier et en sors un produit pour laver les W.C… ça devrait le faire. Je le file dans les mains de Stendord qui est toujours hilare, ainsi qu'une éponge qui trainait par là.

**-J'vais jogguer, je reviens plus tard. Et frottez bien, hein ! **leur lançais-je en bougonnant.

Quand je dirais ça à Jared, pensais-je en refermant la porte sur les deux autres. Mais quand même, dans ma baignoire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors<strong> xD ? Beaucoup de gens se **bourrent la gueule** ces temps-ci ;)_

_PS : on a mis sur le **blog**, si ça interesse, les **patronus** des **personnages** et on met en place un tit jeu (parce qu'on es des malades) **vous pouvez** posez une qt de type **portrait chinois** (ex: "si XXX était un baiser, lequel serait-il") sur un ou plrs **personnages** ;) On y répondra avec **plaisir** !_

_Voilà c'était les **délirantes** mais néammoins génialissimes CrazyFeathers ! :D_

_- Don't forget les **reviews** ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Coucou** à tous ! :)_

_Tout d'abord, merci à **Nais** pour avoir poster la **100ème review** ! :D Et à tout les autres sans quoi ça n'aurait pas été possible. **MERCI** BEAUCOUP **à tous** pour votre soutien et enthousiasme ! ^^_

_Bon, nous n'avons pas grand chose à dire xD -et il est **tard** aussi donc pardonnez le côté **concis** !-_

_Bonne **lecture** à tous !_

_**Réponses** aux **reviews** auxquelles le site ne permet pas de répondre,_

_**pomegranatesss : **Fufufufu tu vas être servie, la première partie c'est pile le point de vue d'Emi pendant et avant la danse avec Jared ;) (notre dadaaaaaa international ! XD) Alalala Lena pourra surement se reconvertir en agence matrimoniale.. Finira-t-elle avec ce si sexy Jeremy ? *O* Who knows... ? FUFUFUFU. Bref ! Pour les photos des bios, hey bien elles viennent pour la plupart de Deviantart (sauf Nikolaï il me semble...) On est super contentes de voir que ça sert à quelque chose ce blog ! :D Pour le nombre de chapitres on sait pas mais on a pas finie d'écrire la fic et nous en sommes au chapitre 27 ! Encore merci beaucoup de ta review ! =)_

_**Alicette : **ben les gentils garçons sont pas cons quand même... ils se doutent surement que ya un truc de louche xD Mais comme on est dans la tête de Lena on peut pas savoir :/ Vouiiiiii tout sur le slow dans le chapitre suivant ;) ! MDR pour la blonde, inconscient évidemment ! xD Et ouiiii alex qui se réservait pour sa nuit de noce avec Jared T.T Le rêve est devenu un affreux cauchemar... Pauvre p'tite fille ;) Un grand lit ET un tapis ? WOW quel luxe, prend tout ceux que tu veux alors XD ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>** : Come on !**

C'est tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais la maison de Lena. Recouverte de neige, mais enrubannée de part en part par des guirlandes de Noël ostentatoires. Je promène mes yeux sur les murs du salon recouvert de photos. On y voit Lena, Bartolome, Damian et Estevan s'ébattre et jouer dans la boue, plus loin ils construisent une cabane dans leur jardin, Bartos se faisant assommer par une planche que tient fermement Lena du haut de ses sept ans. Près du sapin, une femme aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Damian qu'elle tient dans ses bras, rit face à l'objectif. Les photos recouvrent tout le mur, dévoilant des moments tendres et chaleureux. Ces instants qui fondent une famille. Je souris, les Gonzales ont l'air d'être soudés malgré leurs différences et disputes qui s'étalent sur la tapisserie jaunâtre. Mon cœur se pince lorsque je songe à ma propre famille, à ma mère. A ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites et son rire de folle. A la claque qu'elle m'a donné le jour où il n'y avait plus d'alcool dans le tiroir de la cuisine, à ses pleurs hystériques enfermés dans sa chambre et à son sourire si triste lorsque j'ai joué une mélodie entrainante au violon pour Noël.

Un Noël de plus ici à contempler de derrière la vitre du salon la lande enneigée. A jouer dans le jardin avec mes frères, emmitouflée dans l'un des grands manteaux de papa alors que le vent hurle dans nos oreilles rougies. Un Noël de plus qui m'éloigne de ceux d'autrefois dans le salon bleu près de l'âtre de la grande cheminée blanche alors que maman jouait du piano, et que Laïko et moi dansions une valse du haut de nos six et huit ans. Un Noël de plus qui me fait peu à peu oublier les forêts russes aux si grands sapins. Et l'odeur de la terre noire.

J'émerge brutalement de ma rêverie lorsque j'aperçois Niko échoué dans un coin en compagnie de Stendfort, sirotant ce qui n'est surement pas du jus de pomme. Je serre les dents et m'élance pour lui passer le savon de sa vie. Prête à lui balancer à la figure mon verre pour le faire prendre conscience que c'est un crétin fini quand il veut. Il a insisté pour venir parce qu'il pouvait pas sortir à la fête de ses amis à cause de la neige, c'est pas pour venir se bourrer la gueule dans le salon des Gonzales ! J'ai du m'occuper de son cas ya deux jours, je ne compte pas devoir à nouveau le récurer ce soir !

**« Emily,** m'apostrophe Jared en se plantant devant moi, **tu veux danser ? »**

Je reste figée sur place de surprise, à le dévisager. Le temps pour mon cerveau de comprendre -en voyant Lena me lever un pouce victorieux-. Ah oui d'accord… C'est encore une nouvelle phase du plan foireux et délirant de la coalition Brontey-Gonzales. J'avoue que je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, j'en reste bloquée et toute rouge. Du canapé, Harold me lance un immense sourire qui finit de me rendre mal à l'aise. Génial.

J'ai soudain envie de rire de moi-même, non mais je suis ridicule là ! Qu'est ce qui me prend à être incapable de rester calme en face de Jared ? C'est qu'une demande à danser ! Et en plus provoquée sans le moindre doute par Lena. Pas de quoi me rendre aussi affolée ! C'est franchement rien du tout Emi, calme-toi un peu.

**« D'accord,** je réponds en souriant. **»**

Je le suis sur la piste tout en lançant un regard désabusé à Harold pour lui faire comprendre que leur plan ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, que c'est juste voué à un lamentable échec. S'il pouvait lui, au moins, ouvrir les yeux ça m'arrangerait vraiment. Je ne pense pas réussir à convaincre Lena mais si lui au moins pouvait faire un effort pour enregistrer et me ficher la paix avec ses délires d'amour entre Jared et moi… Je comprends que j'ai choisi la mauvaise solution pour lui faire comprendre à l'instant même où je me laisse entrainer dans la danse. Je me crispe en entendant la mélodie. Manquez plus que ça ! Un slow ! Le monde est contre moi. A coup sûr Spok va y voir une déclaration éperdue et muette d'amour. Génial.

Il n'y a pas qu'Harold qui nous fixe avec insistance. Je déglutie avec difficulté alors qu'un tremblement me traverse. J'espère que la main de Jared dans mon dos ne l'a pas sentie. Je baisse les yeux sur nos pieds, me mordant la lèvre. J'avais oublié que Spencer était aussi de sortie ce soir. Elle, bien au contraire, ne m'a pas oublié. Et si à cet instant elle pouvait me tuer d'un regard, nul doute que je serais réduite en poussière en une seconde. Ma gorge se noue de peur. Mais aucun regret. Je ne peux pas la laisser me diriger. Si j'ai envie de danser, j'ai le droit. Elle n'a pas un veto sur lui ni quoi que se soit de ce genre que je sache ?

Comme pour me donner du courage, je fixe Jared et son regard noir qui me fait frissonner. Et ferme les yeux sur son sourire pour me laisser emporter par les notes qui s'éparpillent lentement dans la pièce. Le rythme berce mes paupières, et la chaleur de ses mains m'enveloppe d'une sécurité calme. J'ai envie que rien ne s'arrête. Que cette sensation douce et chaude reste lovée dans ma poitrine.

Mon ventre se tord lorsque la musique s'éteint et que ses doigts quittent mon dos. Je chasse vite la déception qui m'étreint un court instant, pour lui lancer un sourire et tourner les talons vers Harold qui m'accueille excité et en me lançant de grands regards qui en disent long sur ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Je soupire.

Il n'a absolument rien compris.

OoOo

Je ne sais pas comment ni quand à peu près tout ça a commencé à dégénérer. Est-ce au moment où Alex a beuglé en sautant sur la table un « Bonne année » ? Ou quand Stendfort a vidé le frigo des bouteilles de bières ? Ou quand Damian a sortie la téquila cachée d'on-ne-sait-où ? Ou quand Harold et Lena se sont mis à jouer à saute mouton dans le couloir ? A mon avis tout part du moment où Sean a tiré avec la carabine dans le plafond du salon. Ça a sonné le coup du départ de la dégénération progressive de leurs cerveaux maintenant imbibés d'alcool. Je suis juste sidérée par la vitesse avec laquelle tout est devenu incontrôlable. La musique hurle toujours, mais les cris et rires lourds sont aussi très sonores.

Harold fait la chenille avec Douglas et Allan dans le salon, deux personnes que je ne connais pas sont si collés l'un contre l'autre que j'ai du mal à savoir comme ils peuvent respirer, Jeremy et Niko font un concours du « qui tient le mieux l'alcool » sous des applaudissements décuplés par l'excitation et les rires. Quelques filles se déhanchent langoureusement sur la piste de danse désertée, Jared tente de calmer un Owen effaré, qui semble à la limite de la syncope face à ce spectacle de débauche qui s'offre à nous. Et encore ! Il ne sait même pas que sa sœur, Alexandra Collins, est plaquée contre le mur de la montée escaliers par un Stendfort sans chemise. Dont les mains entrepreneuses sont sous sa jupe, remontée jusqu'aux hanches. Et si je ne m'abuse ça m'a tout l'air d'être sa culotte pendue à la rambarde d'escaliers.

**« J'l'ai démoli Mily !** beugle Niko en levant son verre et entourant mes épaules de son bras**, il croyait m'avoir ce mioche ! Pau've type !** il part dans un grand éclat de rire, **Viens Mil' ! On fête ça ! Les Bolkanski vaincront !**

**- C'est cela ouais ! **réplique un ami de Lena les yeux embués.

**- Tu m'cherche là connard ?** s'enflamme Laïko en brandissant son poing.

**- Ça se pourrait tapette ! »**

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon frère lui écrase le nez. Je reste scotchée alors que le garçon s'effondre au sol sous les rires des deux filles se bécotant dans le hall. Niko lance un regard victorieux à son adversaire à terre. Et qui ne se relève pas. Je grogne de colère et m'empresse de me pencher sur lui pour voir si c'est grave. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour que Laïko parte dans la cuisine en hurlant « Champagne pour tout le monde ! ». Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que le garçon est juste sonné par le poing de mon frère conjugué aux litres d'alcool qu'il a surement englouti.

**« Où est Mag' ? **s'exclame Niko en passant à nouveau sa tête dans le hall, **faut qu'elle boit à ma victoire sur c'te p'tite merde ! **

**- Elle s'fait Conrad !** répond Sean écroulé de rire devant la fenêtre.

**- Wow, **ricane Laïko en se penchant pour mieux voir**, elle est en feu l'espagnole ! »**

QUOI ? Je le pousse sans douceur, sous ses protestations pâteuses, pour apercevoir dans le jardin obscure deux silhouettes dans la neige. Et en sous vêtements. Alors qu'il fait au minimum moins dix dehors ! Bordel de merde ! Le juron sort en russe alors que je me précipite dans le salon. Je fonce sur Jared pour lui agripper le bras. Il est aussi surpris que je suis affolée.

**« C'est Lena !** je m'écrie en l'entrainant avec moi, **Elle est complètement malade ! Faut que tu viennes !**

**- Quoi ? **gronde-t-il en m'emboitant le pas suivi de près par Owen.** »**

Dehors, il neige très fort et le violent coup de vent manque de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je m'accroche au bras de Jared alors qu'Owen lui tient l'autre, incapable de décider s'il préfère rester seuls avec les fous-furieux ou affronter le froid de cette première nuit de 1991. C'est Jared qui décide à sa place en fonçant vers Lena qui tourbillonne dans la neige. Lorsque je suis assez près je remarque qu'elle est toute bleue. Je pousse un cri et me jette sur elle pour lui mettre de force ma veste trop petite pour elle.

**« Milouuuuu !** elle s'écrie toute excitée. **Oooh mon** **Winnyyy ! Pleurs pas ! Vous v'nez jouer aussi ? Faut enlever ses vêtements et celui qui a trop froid il a perduuu ! Tu joues Dada ?**

**- Je crois pas non, **réplique-t-il en la relevant d'autorité.

**- Conraaaaad, **geint-elle en se débattant,** il est méchaaaaaant ! » **

Son ami est aussi bleu qu'elle, et aussi beurré sans aucun doute. Il claque des dents mais je l'ignore pour ramasser les vêtements de Lena qui s'excite dans les bras de Jared la trainant à l'intérieur suivi par Owen en pleurs et affolé. Je rentre ventre à terre suivi par un Conrad grelottant mais beuglant sa victoire aux étoiles. Je retrouve Jared et Owen au premier étage dans la petite chambre de Lena.

Je m'accroupie près d'elle alors qu'elle chante à tue-tête l'hymne de Poudlard. Sa tête se balance lourdement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle me sourit béatement. Je m'apprête à fouiller dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de vêtements secs lorsque débarque Cindy, la mine horrifiée et mimant bien une inquiétude pour Lena qu'elle est pourtant très loin d'avoir. La seule chose qui l'intéresse à l'instant c'est de briller devant Jared qui sort un t-shirt pour sa meilleure amie et qui ne se retourne même pas vers elle à son grand dame.

**« Oh par Merlin ! **s'écrit-elle. **Lena ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Quand je t'ai vu dehors… »**

Dans un mouvement digne d'une tragédie grecque elle se laisse aller à de lourds sanglots pour s'apitoyer sur l'épaule de Jared avant de s'emparer de Lena. Irritée par tant de fioritures inutiles je ne m'éloigne pas de Maddy. Cindy me pousse et la mort dans l'âme, je laisse mon amie dans les bras de mon ennemi. Mais Lena se dégage aussitôt, comme une possédée. Elle se jette sur moi nichant son nez dans mes cheveux et barbouillant de neige mon t-shirt estampillé « The Russian Girl Rules » -offert par Niko-.

**« Tu sens bon Milou !** s'exclame-t-elle ravie. **»**

Je manque d'éclater en sanglots en sentant ses bras autour de moi. Et l'enlace en retour de toutes mes forces même si elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que ça signifie pour moi. Je ne jette aucun regard à Spencer, ni à Owen, ni à Jared. Je murmure juste un :

**« C'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle. »**

Le regard de Spencer se pose sur moi à la fois haineux et stupéfait. Je ne lui accorde pas la moindre importance, lui intimant fermement de dégager. Jared sort suivi par Owen sanglotant beaucoup plus sincèrement que Cindy accrochée délicatement au bras du préfet en chef. Je me tourne vers Lena puant à plein nez une odeur forte de tequila que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Doucement je m'occupe de la sécher alors qu'elle gigote et s'excite en tout sens. Sa tête est lourde et ses yeux brillants, elle chantonne et sourit pour rien. J'éclate de rire. Elle écarquille les yeux, comme surprise que je puisse rire aussi franchement. Je ris plus fort de son étonnement.

**« Je t'adore Lena. »**

Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu quand je lui ai dit. La fatigue et l'alcool ont eu raison d'elle, elle s'est endormie contre moi avant que je ne sèche ses cheveux. Je l'enveloppe dans une couverture et la frotte sur sa peau pour qu'elle ne s'endorme pas froide et attrape du mal. Mais je suis incapable de la soulever pour la mettre sur son lit, en désespoir de cause je mets juste son oreiller sous sa tête et glisse des chaussettes sur ses pieds encore un peu bleuis. Discrètement je sors de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à sa silhouette groggy et assommée avant de fermer la porte.

**« Jared ?** je souffle en tombant nez à nez avec lui dans l'escalier où surgisse des cris de joie provenant de la cuisine.

**- Lena ?** demande-t-il cachant son inquiétude sous un masque d'exaspération.

**- T'inquiète,** j'assure, **elle dort. **

**- D'accord, je m'en vais avec Owen et Allan,** m'apprend-t-il non sans que je sois un peu affolée de me retrouver toute seule avec ces malades dans le salon, **et toi ?**

**- Je reste. Ya Harold et mon frère à surveiller.**

**- D'accord,** hoche-t-il la tête, **si tu vois Alexandra dis-lui de rentrer parce que Owen menace l'infarctus.**

**- Bien sûr. »**

J'acquiesce avant de le dépasser dans l'escalier pour filer vers le salon. Je me jette sur mon frère pour l'arrêter dans son striptease qu'il annonce « maitriser à mort mesdames ! ».

OoOo

J'ouvre les yeux sur le cou de Spok où ma tête est callée. Je tente un mouvement pour me relever. Niko, Harold et moi sommes avachis sur le canapé des Gonzales, je suis tordue dans un drôle d'angle et à moitié étouffée par mon frère. Douloureusement je me dégage pour poser mes pieds au sol. Sur lequel plusieurs personnes ont trouvé un lit idéal. Heureusement que c'est de la moquette ! J'esquive quelques corps échoués dans tous les sens pour trouver la cuisine dans un état lamentable.

**« Lena !** je m'exclame en la voyant se faire un jus d'orange, **tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Mal à la tête, **grommelle-t-elle, **papa va me tuer et ya eu une partie de jambes en l'air dans ma baignoire…**

**- Tu veux que je te fasse mon cocktail spécial anti-gueule de bois ?** je demande gentiment. **Recette familiale !**

**- J'men doute bien !** rit-elle avant de gémir. **Outch…**

**- Assis-toi,** je conseille doucement en redressant un siège, **reste tranquille sinon ça va empirer.**

**- J'ai mon jogging !** s'exclame-t-elle outrée de remettre en question cette habitude sacrée.

**- Pas avec cette neige, **je fais catégorique en ouvrant le frigo à la recherche des ingrédients secrets. **Tu vas attraper froid, va mettre un pantalon Lena pendant que je te prépare ma potion faîte maison ! D'acc ? »**

Elle se lève avec précaution comme pour ne pas briser sa tête douloureuse et s'engouffre dans le couloir tandis que je passe au mixeur pour brouiller tout ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa queue de cheval est dressée sur sa tête et elle porte un jogging trop large pour elle. Je lui tends le verre, lui intimant de le boire cul-sec. Mes yeux se promènent dans la pièce alors que la théière siffle que eau est prête à être infusée. Je me sers mon thé alors que Lena découvre l'art primitif ornant son frigo et son mur, fait à partir d'un rouge à lèvre violet. Un portrait de vielle dame –ou de patate desséchée j'ai du mal à savoir- surmonté d'un chapeau bizarre est intitulé « MECHANTE PAS BELLE » d'une écriture un peu tremblante que Lena reconnaît comme la sienne.

**« Tiens même MacGo a décidé de squatter !** s'exclame-t-elle.

**- C'est MacGo ?** je demande un peu septique.

**- Ben ouais ! ça se voit pas ? **fait-elle étonnée qu'on ne reconnaisse pas le portrait.

**- Pas vraiment non ! J'aurais dit un pruneau !** j'éclate de rire.

**- Milyyyy, **gémit Niko en apparaissant dans la cuisine pour s'écrouler sur la chaise qu'a délaissé Lena. **Ton cocktail pitié…** **J'vais mourir cette fois, c'est sûr !**

**- Faut pt'être pas exagéré ! **je soupire avant de gronder,** et c'est bien fait, tu sais très bien que c'est mauvais pour la santé !**

**- Pas dès le matin Mily, pitiééé…, **grogne-t-il la tête collée contre la table.** Et pas si fort…**

**- Elle a raison ! **s'exclame Lena que son anti gueule de bois à requinquer.

**- Alors toi, **ricane**-**t-il en plantant son regard moqueur dans le sien, **tu peux parler ! J'me rappelle pas de grand-chose Mag' mais j'peux te dire que t'étais aussi fraiche que la bouteille de téquila ! **

**- N'importe quoi ! **réfute-t-elle.

**- Emiiii, **geint Harold se trainant jusqu'à une chaise.

**- Je m'en occupe, **je soupire en secouant la tête de lassitude.**»**

OoOo

**« Tu triches ! **s'exclame Laïko.** C'est forcé !**

**- N'importe quoi ! **je réplique la moue moqueuse**, je suis juste la plus forte c'est tout.**

**- Mon cul ouais ! **il grince en se renfrognant. **Fait chier !**

**- Papa !** **Niko il dit des gros mots !** s'exclame Piotr sur mes genoux. **C'est pas bien ! Hein papa ?**

**- Rien à battre !** continue mon frère alors que papa est lui aussi en mauvaise position –nous jouons au poker sur la table à manger-.

**- Nikolaï, maitrise ton langage veux-tu ! **il lui jette un regard autoritaire qui fait grommeler mon frère mais a le mérite de lui boucler le clapet. **Ce n'est qu'un jeu.**

**- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, **je souris en mélangeant les cartes,** malheur au jeu, bonheur en amour ! Où tu en es avec Wendy au fait ?**

**- C'est fini depuis un bout de temps, **il hausse les épaules tout en se concentrant pour faire une grimace à Piotr qui éclate de rire.** Elle était trop chiante.**

**- Les femmes… **soupire papa avec une pointe de tristesse et de compréhension.

**- Hey ! **je proteste en abatant ma carte avec triomphe, **pas toutes !**

**- Crois-moi Mily, je me maquerais jamais –et je dis bien **_**jamais**_**- avec une chieuse ou une folle. J'veux être pépère !**

**- Pour avoir rien à glander ! **je complète en un sourire**.**

**- Et au fait, comment va Harold ? **demande mon père dans une approche qu'il espère surement très discrète.** Il ne vient pas à la maison ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**- Papa…, **je soupire,** Harold est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois.**

**- Je n'ai rien dit ! **fait-il en haussant les épaules,** c'était juste une question… Comme ça. »**

Apparemment dans ma famille, l'obsession –mis à par les crêpes, la roulette russe et le poker- c'est ma relation avec Spok. L'amitié entre fille et garçon n'entre même pas en ligne de compte. Pour eux, je couche forcément avec lui. J'en deviens blasée. Niko amuse Piotr qui ronronne dans mes bras tout en tenant mes cartes –surement que Laïko fait diversion pour y jeter un coup d'œil d'ailleurs…- tandis que papa me lance de longs regards suspicieux. Non mais je suis vraiment pas aidée. Entre Lena et Harold qui croient en une romance entre Jared et moi, et mon père et mon frère qui la voient plutôt avec Spok… Franchement ya de quoi désespérer.

**« En fait elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue,** lâche irrité Laïko en fixant ses jetons.

**- Quoi ?** papa et moi nous exclamons d'une même voix.

**- J'te dis pas le type ! Un blanc-bec BG et coincé ! **

**- C'est du grand n'importe quoi !** je m'exclame rouge de colère, **je ne suis pas sur Jared par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui à la fin ! Yen a marre !**

**- Mily sérieusement,** il arque un sourcil blasé, **on me la fait pas à moi… J'ai très bien vu comment tu le regardais.**

**- Ah ouais ? Et je le regarde comment ?**

**- Comme si tu te liquéfiais sur place, **annonce-t-il sérieusement.

**- C'est du délire !**

**- Papa ça veut dire quoi « liquéfié » ?** demande Piotr à mon père qui préfère se taire pour laisser exploser la dispute.

**- En tout cas je suis allé lui dire qu'il avait pas intérêt à te toucher, même si t'étais à fond sur lui. J'fais pas confiance aux gars dans son genre !**

**- Tu as fait QUOI ?** je bondis de ma chaise, Piotr s'accrochant à mon cou. **Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**- Pourquoi c'est important ?** son irritation est perceptible, **il a bien compris ma façon de penser. Ce type est louche c'est clair ! **

**- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires,** je crache en lâchant mes cartes pour monter dans ma chambre, furieuse. **Ça te concerne absolument pas !**

**- T'es ma sœur ! Tout ce qui te concerne, me concerne aussi, **contre-t-il,** je te protège Mily c'est tout ! Il t'aurais fait du mal, il est **_**pas**_** intéressé !**

**- Je sais ! Merci ! **je crache froidement**, et ça tombe bien parce que _moi non plus_ ! Tu n'avais pas à mettre le bordel là où il n'y avait rien. **

**- C'était juste pour te protéger ! **se défend-t-il en m'attrapant le bras alors que je grimpe les escaliers**.**

**- Je sais me défendre toute seule**, je réplique**, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est plus moi qui te protège de toutes les emmerdes que tu ramènes des night clubs le samedi soir.**

**- J'te demande jamais de venir ! **explose-t-il. **Tu sais bien que je te préfère que tu reste ici, tu es mieux à la maison Mily ! **

**- Mieux à la maison ?** **Mieux à la maison ? Alors que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi et tes conneries !**

**- On se calme, **tonne la voix grave de papa alors qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon frère, doucement mais avec fermeté. **Arrêtez**.** On est une famille, quoi qu'il arrive. On se protège mutuellement, peu importe si c'est nécessaire ou non. C'est clair ? **

**- Ouais… **souffle Niko en évitant son regard.

**- Pourquoi vous gâchez le peu de temps qu'Emily est ici à vous disputez ? **sa voix triste me calme d'un coup.** C'est ridicule. »**

Je me glisse dans ses bras, rejoint l'instant d'après par Niko. Notre réconciliation silencieuse est un peu fragile mais je ne tiens pas à briser les instants que je passe avec eux. Je fais taire ma colère, de toute façon Jared prendra surement ça pour un délire d'ivrogne. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

**« Et moi ?** geint Piotr en tendant les bras vers nous. **»**

OoOo

**« Cours ! Tu vas le louper bordel ! **

**- Je fais quoi à ton avis ?** je m'essouffle, **tout ça c'est de ta faute ! **

**- Comment je pouvais savoir que cette putain de caisse de merde aller tomber en panne ?**

**- T'as repoussé trop souvent la visite annuelle ! **

**- Yen avait pas besoin ! **

**- Ah ouais ? Si je loupe le train tu vas voir si yen avait pas besoin ! »**

Ma valise sous son bras, il est dix mètres devant moi. Le train siffle et démarre lentement alors que nous déboulons sur le quai bondé de familles un brin triste. Je lâche un juron en russe.

**« Magne-toi !** s'écrit-il en balançant ma valise dans le premier compartiment pas encore fermé. **Il a démarré ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

**- Je… je…,** mon souffle saccadé m'étouffe.

**- Vite ! Grimpe merde ! **me coupe-t-il en me soulevant par les hanches pour me poser sur le marchepied bougeant avec le train en marche. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. **Salue Harold, Allan et Mag' pour moi ! Écris-moi !**

**- Laïko !** **Laïko !** je m'écris alors que sa silhouette s'éloigne sur le quai. **Prend soin de papa et Piotr !**

**- Promis !** cri-t-il les mains en porte-voix, **ne t'inquiète pas Mily !**

**- Et maman ! Fais attention à maman !** je lance mais il est déjà trop loin pour m'entendre. **»**

Seul son sourire large et lumineux me parvient. J'agite ma main dans sa direction, mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Il me manque déjà. Lorsque je rentre enfin dans le train, je suis surprise de ne pas trouver Harold dans le compartiment bagage comme à notre habitude. Je dépose ma valise pour tourner les talons et partir à sa recherche en rasant les murs. Mais les élèves sont dans leurs compartiments et les couloirs sont vides pour la plupart. J'ose marcher au milieu, sans crainte.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, je reste clouée sur place.

Soit c'est un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, soit c'est un cauchemar. Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai. Jeremy Handon n'est pas en train d'embrasser Mary White dans un coin discret du compartiment 14. Pourtant si ! Si ! Mon dieu, c'est pas possible ils sont si…

Oh mon dieu !

Je tourne brutalement les talons, et me mets à courir.

Il faut que je trouve Lena !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plait-il ?<em>**

_Je n'entends point ! **xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Coucou** !_

_On vous souhaite à tous une bonne **rentrée** ;) Nous aussi -demain- on rejoint les bancs de l'éducation T.T bouhouhou nooooooooooooon_

_Mais en attendant, on "fête" notre **rencontre** qui date d'**un an** maintenant ! Et oui ! Un an et quatre fics WOW, au passage on **remercie** **ceux** qui nous suivent depuis le tout **début** et aussi ceux qui ont pris le train **en marche** ;)_

_**Merci** à tous pour vos **reviews**, favoris etc... ;)_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

_**Réponses** aux reviews :_

_**Alicette** : Une grosse bêtise, ce Niko ? Meuuh non c'est pas du tout son genre voyons xD Il est toujours très réfléchi comme mec ! (ben voyons !) tu le savais ? fufufufu quel talent ma chère ;) ben ça commence dans le compartiment numéro 14 xD Nous on aime ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Et vive Lena en effet ^^_

**_ pomegranatsss : _**_Lena a invité Cindy par pure politesse, parce que Cindy l'avait invité à sa fête costumé d'anniversaire donc Lena en fille bien éduquée lui rend la pareil... Mais en effet oui, Emi en est restée figée sur place mais bon elle comptait pas non plus faire un effort, dans sa tête une romance entre elle et Jared c'est bidon xD__Mais allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Dada ;) Owen, c'est un vrai phénomène à lui tout seul XD Bien souvent on si t'es amoureux tu réfléchis pas à si tu vas bien aller avec la personne xO__ C'est super cool et bien pratique DeviantArt ! :) Nous on a réussi à y trouver notre bonheur ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Retour à Poudlard, ça va chier !<br>**

**-Mais elle est où ? **insistais-je, en trépignant, collée à la vitre.

**-Elle va arriver, Lena, **me répond une énième fois Jared, derrière son livre.

**-Le train part dans… euh, il part quand ? **demandais-je à l'assemblée.

Allan hausse des épaules avec agacement, en me faisant remarquer que je suis particulièrement lourde, aujourd'hui. Avec lui, je suis tous les jours plus lourde que d'accoutumée, de toute manière… Doug, assis à ses côtés, marmonne un « j'sais pas ! J'aime pas les montres », la bouche pleine de son quatrième croissant de la matinée –je le sais puisqu'il était chez moi ce matin, ainsi que les deux précédents. Owen est trop occupé par sa vérification de la totalité de ses bagages pour me fournir une réponse. Heureusement, Harold est là…

** -Il part dans trois minutes, **m'apprend-il, assez inquiet lui aussi.

**-Merde, faut qu'elle se grouille, là !**

C'est lorsque le train se met à cracher sa fumée par grosses volutes que je vois débarquer à toute vitesse Emily et Niko sur le quai. Je bondis de mon siège, tout sourire et prête à encourager Emi dans sa course, et me plonge dans l'ardue tâche d'ouvrir cette vitre… mais ça veut pas, ça coince !

**-Rho mais tu vas t'ouvrir, Nom d'un Troll ! **m'énervais-je, en tirant de toutes mes forces sur l'espèce de poignée.

Mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est quand même pas une vitre à la con qui va me résister ? Faisant un pas en arrière, je retrousse mes manches et défis la vitre de jouer la fiérote encore longtemps. C'est entre toi et moi ! Je me rue sur elle et attrape la poignée une seconde fois, la secouant dans tous les sens. Mais elle tient bon ! Très bien, elle cherche la bagarre ? Ok ! Je monte sur l'un des bancs, ignorant Doug qui me demande d'arrêter de piétiner son paquet de Choco-Grenouille. Etant à bonne hauteur, je donne un gros coup de pied dans la poignée puis un deuxième… je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'énerver… Je saute dessus, l'attrape au vol et pliant mes jambes pour ne pas toucher le sol, je m'y pends, à bout de bras –faisant au passage quelques tractions.

Perdante, je reviens au sol.

**-Bon… dans quel sac j'ai mis ma batte ? **

**-T'es au courant que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'on a quitté le quai, n'est-ce pas ? **s'enquit Jared très calmement.

A ce moment précis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur Emily. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour m'avancer vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras, la félicitant d'avoir rattrapé le train. Un bruit couinant résonne dans mon dos et je me retourne pour me retrouver face à une vitre grande ouverte, Jared rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

**-Mais… pourquoi t'as pas fait ça avant ? **m'indignais-je.

**- Tu me l'as pas demandé.**

xOxOxO

Emi et moi sortons du premier entrainement de l'Orchestre depuis la rentrée et je suis bien contente de ne plus tenir mon foutu instrument. Avec le triangle, à chaque fois que je le fais tinter, j'ai l'impression de porter un toast en frappant avec ma cuillère contre un verre… sauf que je le briserais. Et ça pendant une heure et demie. En plus, Dicksen, le prof, ne loupe pas une occasion pour se planter derrière moi et observer que je « joue » bien de mon instrument… tout en me faisant des réflexions sifflantes par dizaines. On dirait un arbitre, ce type, manque plus le sifflet et les cartons rouges…

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, **m'avertit-elle, grave.

**-Je sais que je joue mal, **grommelais-je. **Mais c'est ce triangle ! Il en fait qu'à sa tête, cet emmerdeur ! Devrait être à Serpentard, celui-là…**

**-Non, Lena, c'est pas ça, **rit-elle un instant avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle, lui demandant s'il y a un problème. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et, prenant un sourire d'excuse, me prévient que ça ne va pas me plaire. Pas patiente pour un mormille, je la presse de me dire ce qu'il y a.

**-Dans le train, je vous cherchais et je jetais un œil dans chaque compartiment… et il y a eu celui de Jeremy Handon… et de Mary White. Je les ai vus s'embrasser. **

**-Mary White, hein…, **grinçais-je, la voix étranglée.

Je porte ma main à la chaîne en argent qui porte le médaillon de mon baptême et tire dessus machinalement, sentant une boule enfler dans ma gorge. J'essaye d'empêcher mon esprit de dessiner la scène devant mes yeux mais elle apparait quand même… elle se met à danser, tournoyer, me broyant les intestins ou un autre organe qui me file la nausée. Lui et elle allongés sur un banc, leurs rires, leurs lèvres et le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre. C'est injuste, je l'ai aimé avant elle. J'ai tout tenté et elle, en quelques semaines, elle me le vole. Je n'ai peut-être pas tout donné, en fait… oui, ça doit être ça, j'ai été nulle. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Rien n'est perdu ! Si Mary White veut la guerre, elle l'aura ! On est simplement à la mi-temps et elle a gagné les premiers points, je me charge des autres !

Je récupère mon sourire déchu et attrape Emi, qui me regardait avec anxiété, du bras, y passant le mien. Elle a l'air très surprise par mon revirement de situation et je lui rappelle:

** -Les Reds ont gagné, au match… ils perdaient, au début, mais ils ont gagné, en fin de compte ! **

**-Oui, c'est vrai, **m'accorde-t-elle.

**-Au fait, moi aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais moi, c'est une trop méga géniale nouvelle, Milou ! Tu vas sauter de joie ! **lui dis-je.

Pendant les vacances, Jared est venu chez moi et je lui ai fait écouter la cassette d'Emily, sans lui dire de qui ça venait. Bah oui, j'ai promis à celle-ci de ne pas lui dire qu'elle, Emily Bolkanski, avait fait ça pour lui… or je me suis contentée de lui faire écouter donc je suis dans les règles ! Je lui ai juste appris qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui l'aimait tant qu'elle avait composé pour lui, n'ayant que lui en tête. Il a d'abord été sceptique, puis méfiant en me prévenant que si c'était d'Alex, ça ne servait à rien. Je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas elle et il a consenti à écouter. En entendant le langoureux et mélancolique air de violon, j'ai vu ses yeux s'émerveiller et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir d'étonnement. J'ai trépigné d'excitation pendant tout le temps de la cassette, me délectant de son air scié et fasciné. Et quand il m'a dit regardé après la dernière note, atterré et touché, j'ai su que j'avais bien fait. Que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Emily aime vraiment Jared pour lui avoir composé une telle chose, on ne cache pas une si grande preuve d'amour… je voulais que Jared comprenne sa chance.

**-Je lui ai fait écouter ta cassette et il a été si ému qu'il a pas su quoi dire ! Et quand Dada sait pas quoi dire alors ça veut dire beaucoup ! Et il est encore plus canon… j'te le dis, pour info. **

**-Tu as fait… QUOI ? **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-Je lui ai fait écouter ta cassette, **répétais-je, toute excitée.

**-Lena, tu m'avais promis ! **

**-Bah, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! **m'indignais, offensée par le seul faite qu'on mette ma parole en doute. **J'ai dit que je lui dirais pas que toi, t'as composé pour lui mais pas que quelqu'un l'avait fait ! Il sait pas que c'est toi. ça, c'est toi qui dois lui dire, **achevais-je, en souriant.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme, sans rien dire. Je fais remarquer alors :

**-Oh, toi aussi, t'es encore plus mignonne quand tu sais pas quoi dire ! **

xOxOxO

**-Jeremy ! **l'appelais-je, alors qu'il passe devant moi, dans le parc enneigé où nous sommes assis.

J'entends Jared soupirer et Allan demander à la cantonade qui aurait la gentillesse d'éradiquer le nuisible qu'est Jeremy. Je lui lance un regard de reproche avant de quitter ma place à côté d'Emily et de Doug qui répond à Allan qu'il est prêt à placer toutes ses économies dans un tueur à gage. Ceux-là ne m'aident pas, franchement…

Stendford et Williams se retournent avant Jeremy dont je perçois le mouvement d'humeur. Je fais la moue en ressentant son peu d'enthousiasme lié à ma présence.

**-T'as remonté dans mon estime, Gonzalez, je te l'avais dit ? **lâche Stendford. **Tu sais organiser des fêtes. Maintenant disons que tu as atteint le stade de l'Elfe de maison, pour moi… Jolie avancée ! **

**-En parlant de ma fête, t'es vraiment un sale rat ! **sautais-je sur l'occasion avec agacement. **T'as pas nettoyé ma baignoire ! **

**-C'est toi l'Elfe de maison, pas moi ! **s'offusque-t-il.

**-Attends un peu que je te…, **commençais-je, grinçante, en faisant un pas en sa direction.

**-Tu voulais me parler, Gonzalez ? **me coupe Jeremy, glacial.

Toute ma fureur retombe d'un coup et je me retourne vers lui, grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts me transpercent et une lance se fiche dans mon cœur en pensant qu'ils ne doivent certainement pas avoir cette étincelle froide quand ils plongent dans ceux de White. Tant pis, je doute qu'ils soient encore plus beaux… Comment ça pourrait être possible ?

**-Oui. Pourquoi tu sors avec Mary White ? **demandais-je, sincèrement intéressée de savoir ce qui lui plait chez cette fille.

**-Quoi ? **s'enquit-il, ahuri.

** -C'est parce que… elle est intelligente ? **

**-T'as un grain, sérieux, Gonzalez ! Un gros grain ! **claque-t-il. **C'est pas demain la veille que ma vie sentimentale –et ma vie tout court- te concernera, ok ?**

**-Mais…**

Mais il a déjà fait volte-face. Je n'ai même pas eu de réponse ! S'il croit que ça va se passer comme ça, il peut toujours rêver ! J'ignore les brimades de Stendford, me contenant d'un coup de pied dans son tibia au passage, et emboite le pas de Jeremy, bien décidée à avoir mes réponses.

**-Tu peux me dire pourquoi, quand même ! **insistais-je.

**-Lâche-moi !**

**-Dis-moi pourquoi !**

**-Gonzalez, tu me lâches !**

**-Pour-quoi ?**

xOxOxO

**-Tu reconnais un sang-mêlé par son garage… il a une bagnole et un balai ! **affirmais-je, très sérieusement.

**-Ouais, et puis, les sorciers savent pas ce qu'ils manquent avec la télé ! **renchérit Harold.

**-Tout en paumant jamais la télécommande, grâce à le meilleur ami du sorcier, **_**Accio **_**!**

**-Non mais arrêtez, là, on dirait que vous êtes limite prêts à former un club pro Sang-mêlés, **ricane Sean.

**-Et alors, ça te défrise ? **maugréais-je.

**-ça lui ferait pas de mal… tu t'es coiffé, ce matin, vieux ? Parce que ta coupe est à chier ! **lui fait remarquer Conrad.

On est sur le chemin de notre prochain cours. Celui de potion qui est partagé entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. On est bien dix mètres devant Milou, Jared et Allan qui prennent leur temps. Moi, je peux pas faire ça marcher lentement. Un peu de dynamisme, que diable !

Au détour du couloir, apparaissent deux filles. La petite sœur de Cindy et celle d'Owen. Et la deuxième ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle vient à ma rencontre, me fait une bise sur la joue droite et snobe mes trois potes. A part Jared, aucun garçon ne mérite un de ses regards, apparemment… et Stendford, lui, il prend autre chose que ses regards et ses cris d'hystériques. Je trouve que Jared est perdant, dans cette affaire, après moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein…

**-Tu lui as dit pour… tu sais quoi ? **me demande-t-elle alors, le menton bien droit mais la voix crispée.

**-Euh… ben, non… Fallait ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Non. C'est à moi seule d'assumer la conséquence de mes actes pervers et traîtres, **déclare-t-elle avec le ton d'un Japonais qui s'apprête à faire Hara-Kiri.

** -C'est bien !**

**-Je sais.**

**-T'as fait quoi, Alex ? **demande Conrad avec son air de charmeur.

**-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Strefur !**

Sur ce, elle se faufile entre moi et Harold pour se diriger vers Jared qui s'est arrêté en la voyant arrivé, mi-blasé, mi-étonné qu'elle ne lui ait pas déjà sauté au cou. On se rapproche tous les quatre pour assister à la scène.

**-J'ai commis l'irréparable, **commence-t-elle. **Je t'ai trompé, Jared, avec Stendford, chez Lena.**

**-Dans ma baignoire ! **

**-La classe ! **s'écrie Conrad alors qu'Harold et Sean sont hilares.

**-Ouais, bah, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'a nettoyée !**

**-Lena ! **s'indigne Alex, sévère.

**-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Vous avez transplané en laissant la baignoire dans l'état où toi et…**

**-S'il-te-plait, Maddy, tais-toi, **me coupe Jared.

Je grommelle en fourrant mes mains profondément dans mes poches. C'est vraiment injuste… Alex continue donc son « Pardonne moi, Seigneur, car j'ai pêché ».

**-Je n'ose espérer que tu aies la force de me pardonner, un jour…**

**-Et bien, sois tranquille, je t'accorde mon pardon, **décrète-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-C'est vraaaaiii ? Ooooh, Jared, mon amour, tu es si…, **s'écrie-t-elle en lui bondissant dans les bras.

Je lis au regard de Jared qu'il ne sait pas s'il a bien fait de lui « accorder son pardon » maintenant qu'elle est redevenue la groupie énamourée et folle à lier.

**-Humpff… et pour moi, bien sûr, pas de pardon…, **grinchais-je.

**-Lena, la ferme.**

xOxO

_Il me caresse la joue, en souriant, et je fixe son regard dans le sien._

_**-Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux avaient la couleur du gazon du terrain de foot d'Emirats après que mon père l'ait tondu ? **__lui dis-je_

_**-Oh… et ça te dirait de t'y noyer, dans mes yeux ? **_

_**-Oui !**_

_Un sourire machiavélique brise alors son air tendre et délicat, et il me prend par la queue de cheval pour m'enfoncer la tête dans l'herbe. Il se met alors à me secouer mais j'arrive à me libérer et je lui colle mon poing dans le nez._

**-Lena, bon sang ! **s'exclame une voix.

Beaucoup plus grave que celle de Jeremy. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je m'aperçois que je suis assise dans mon lit, dans mon maillot de foot, les cheveux libres me chatouillant le visage. Mes poings sont serrés et je sens à mes jointures de la main droite que j'ai frappé quelqu'un… ouais, un nez, je dirais. Je tourne donc mon regard vers la droite et découvre Jared, se massant… le nez ! J'avais raison ! Cindy est déjà à ses petits soins, essuyant le sang qui en coule.

**-Dada ! Tu sais très bien qu'faut pas me réveiller ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! **déclarais-je, sévère. **En plus, j'ai un match de Quidditch, je dois être en pleine forme !**

**-Je devais te parler ! **se défend-il. **Ça va, Cindy, retourne te coucher, c'est rien…**

**-Mais si, tu saignes !**

**-Avec Lena, j'ai l'habitude, **dit-il en me lançant un regard suggestif.

** -J'te frappe jamais !**

**-Oh oui, c'est fou ! **ironise-t-il.

Je me lève avec agacement tandis que Cindy retourne à son lit à grand regret. Je lui lance un « bonne nuit » auquel elle me répond puis Jared m'entraine dans la salle-de-bain. Je me demande bien ce qui peut l'amener à venir me réveiller –me réveiller, non mais je vous jure, quelle idée…- alors qu'il est… je ne sais pas quelle heure. Heureusement qu'il est préfet en chef et qu'il a donc accès aux dortoirs des filles et qu'il connait les mots de passe de toutes les maisons, parce que sinon… je dormirais, encore. Non, en fait, maudit soit Dumbledore qui lui ait donné ce poste !

**-Ce soir, je faisais ma ronde selon mon tour habituel mais j'ai été retardé par un Deuxième Année qui essayait de mettre de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, armé de bombe-à-bouses et…**

**-Cool ! S'appelle comment ? **m'excitais-je.

**-Oublis ça ! **m'assure-t-il avant de reprendre. **Donc j'ai été retardé et plus quand je suis allé en direction de l'aile Ouest, j'ai entendu une musique lointaine. Je l'ai suivi, pour sanctionner ce viol du règlement…**

**-T'es pas sympa, quand même…**

**-… et je suis finalement arrivé à l'endroit d'où la musique provenait. Une musique que j'ai entendu, il n'y a pas longtemps…**

**-L'air de l'hymne de Poudlard ? **tentais-je.

**-Non, Lena, celle que tu m'as fait écouter, chez toi, pendant les vacances. La cassette ! **

**-Nooon ? **lançais-je, ébahie.

**-Si ! Alors, j'ai entrouvert la porte.**

**-T'as entrouvert la porte ? **répétais-je en trépignant.

**-Oui, oui. Et je l'ai vue.**

**-Tu l'as vue ?**

**-Lena ! **me reproche-t-il avant de me demander, **C'est Emily, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-OUI ! **criais-je, extrêmement heureuse, en lui bondissant dessus. **Tu le sais maintenant, c'est super ! Milou est trop adorable, hein ? En plus, elle est gentille, douce, spirituelle et un tas d'autres choses ! Et t'as vu ses yeux, Dada ? Elle a des yeux magnifiques !**

Il me regarde un instant sans rien répondre, semblant être en proie à une intense réflexion. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout le monde réfléchisse pour n'importe quoi ? C'est énervant, à la fin.

**-Je l'apprécie, c'est vrai, mais je ne la connais pas assez, Lena.**

**-Mais si !**

Il me lance un regard sans équivoque qui veut clairement dire que je dis n'importe quoi. Il connait très bien Emi ! Elle est dans sa maison et dans son année ! Sans compter le fait qu'elle a été dans notre équipe, en Espagne, et présente à ma fête ! Qu'est-ce que ces histoires bidons ?

**-Je vais l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, **déclare-t-il.

**-C'est une idée extra !**

**-Tu vas me porter la poisse, Lena, à dire ça...**

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

xOxOxO

Je m'avance sur le terrain de Quidditch, en dernier dans la file que forme mon équipe, à côté d'Ulrick Summers, le second batteur. Les cris, les rires et les chants nous parviennent des gradins et j'essaye de repérer mes amis mais ils sont bien trop haut… ils ont intérêt de supporter Gryffondor et non, Poufsouffle ! Bon, je permets seulement cet affront à Doug et Owen… mais je sais qu'Owen ne va rien regarder du match, trop effrayé de me voir sur un balai. Alors, que je me suis jamais fait bien mal. Quelques bras cassés et des cognards dans le crane mais ça, c'est le Quidditch, on n'y échappe pas ! Et Pompom est une chef, on ne risque rien avec elle comme infirmière ! Donc, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, m'enfin, c'est Winny…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons tous enfourché nos balais, Gryffondor comme Poufsouffle, et on vole de ci, de là, certains se disputant le Souaffle, d'autres usant de la batte. Dont, moi. Lover fonce, souaffle sous le bras, en direction de nos anneaux et j'intercepte un cognard lancé sur Conrad qui la poursuivait pour le frapper violemment avec ma batte. Fatima Lover en plein dans sa trajectoire. Mon cognard percute Lover qui lâche le souaffle, rattrapé par Conrad qui… marque ! Une ovation secoue les Gryffondor et je souris avec satisfaction. Ce match est dans la poche !

Le souaffle est alors récupéré par Rogers, un autre poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, et il fonce en direction de nos anneaux protégés par Sean, plus motivé que jamais. Il compte bien rattraper le match contre Serdaigle, de l'année dernière, où il n'a rattrapé qu'un tir sur trois. J'aperçois un des deux cognard et vais à sa rencontre, alors que Ulrick vole après le second, mais je vois du coin de l'œil Doug s'empiffrer de Choco-Grenouille tandis que je passe près des gradins des Poufsouffle. Une moue d'agacement s'étend sur mon visage et je fais demi-tour pour aller le lui chipper, au passage, frôlant la tête de quelques supporters de l'équipe rivale.

**-Lenaaa, putain ! **jure-t-il avant que sa voix ne s'estompe.

Et je laisse le paquet faire une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres pour aller s'écraser sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, avant de m'en retourner à la poursuite du cognard. On me l'a fait pas, à moi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors<strong> petit(e)s lecteur(ice)s ? ;) **What do you think about it ?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Coucou** petites lectrices !_

_Bon ben encore pas grand chose de neuf à dire mis à part les _éternels remerciements_ pour vos reviews ;) On **espère** que ça va **durer** ! ^^_

_En espérant que vos **rentrées** se soient **bien** passées !  
><em>

_Bonne **lecture**,_

_**Réponses** aux reviews !**  
><strong>_

_**Alicette** : merci pour nous avoir fait part du problème qui est maintenant résolu ! Oui on peut être hystérique là, c'est pas courant que Jared fasse cet "effort" pour quelqu'un. L'est plus dans la réflexion que dans l'action en fait (ça on aura remarquer !) Merci de ta review ! En espérant que ta rentrée c'est bien passée !_

_**pomegranatsss** : qu'elle a de sublimes idées cette Lena alors ! ;) Et maintenant qu'il sait oui ça éclaire un peu certaines choses... Bientôt la sortie pré-au-lard sur vos écrans mesdemoiselles XD ! Lol, l'air blasé de Jared... Hey non... Mais Cindy n'a pas dit son dernier mot quand même. Pour Jeremy, c'est une suggestions qui peut se tenir dis-moi ! ;) Mais est-ce la bonne ? Who knows ? ;) T'u l'as dit, quand Lena veut quelque chose elle fait tout pour l'obtenir ! XD Merci de ta review ! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>** : Please Stay with me**

Je me balance d'avant en arrière en soupirant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique par Merlin ? Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je l'attends dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Il a pas entendu son réveil ou quoi ? Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à entrer de force dans le dortoir des garçons de Serdaigle pour voir ce qu'il en ait de son retard, Harold débarque, rieur, aux côtés de Jared et Allan tout aussi amusés apparemment. Je me fige instantanément sur cette image. Qui me troue la poitrine en un instant.

**« Princesse ! **s'exclame Spok en m'enlaçant rapidement, **désolé ! Ça faut longtemps que tu attends ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublié que…**

**- C'est rien, **je murmure en laissant tomber mes yeux sur le sol. **»**

Un vent glacial monte le long de mon dos pour venir glisser dans mes oreilles ce que je ne veux pas entendre. Ce que je redoute d'entendre. Médusée je le regarde continuer sa discussion avec les deux autres tout en sortant de notre Salle Commune. Sans m'attendre. Trop absorbé par Jared et Allan. Si absorbé qu'il m'en oublie. Mon ventre se serre douloureusement. Je me retiens de courir lui attraper la main, lui faire remarquer ma présence, lui parler de ma peur. Cette peur viscérale qui monte en moi de jour en jour. Une peur sourde, sans condition, qui m'obsède autant que la mélodie pour Jared. Une terreur que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. Celle de le voir se détacher de moi en trouvant des amis qu'il a toujours voulu, des amis qui lui ont autant manqué qu'à moi. Des amis qui me remplaceraient en lui donnant ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, des larmes enfouies profondément en moi menacent pour la première fois depuis des années. J'ai envie de l'appeler, de le serrer contre moi pour me sentir en sécurité, aimée et essentielle. Mais plus les jours passent et plus Lena nous introduit dans son groupe, plus il éclate de bonheur et de joie, et plus je m'enterre dans de longs silences.

Je garde mes yeux au sol, à parcourir les rainures des pierres pour me distraire, suivant d'un peu loin les rires et blagues des autres. Qui résonnent comme un écho dans mon cœur, un écho qui me rappelle ma solitude. Cette solitude qu'Harold a toujours pallié par son simple sourire, cette solitude qui revient à grand pas alors qu'il court au devant des amis de Lena. Qu'il éclate de rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Quelqu'un qui s'introduit dans notre monde et me vole mon meilleur ami. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Parce que ça rend Harold heureux, parce que ça le fait s'envoler. Et ça fait mal, si mal de comprendre que je ne suffis plus, que j'échoue à combler le vide coincé dans sa cage thoracique. J'ai la gorge si nouée que je me demande comment je peux encore arriver à respirer. La peur monte, monte, et finie de me rendre encore plus solitaire qu'avant. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de l'appeler. De lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui, que je pourrais pas supporter qu'il ne soit plus là avec moi. Le silence m'enveloppe, je marche lentement, ils sont presque hors de vue. Harold m'échappe, la peur, la douleur et la jalousie sont plus fortes que mon contentement de le voir s'épanouir. Je me prends à vouloir revenir en arrière. C'est égoïste, c'est méchant. Je tremble comme si me sentiments voulaient hurler. J'ai honte d'avoir de telles pensées, d'être aussi égoïste. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux pas réfréner la terreur qui m'aveugle.

**« Emi ! Viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- J'arrive, **mon sourire sonne faux. **J'arrive Spok. »**

La peur se tait. Le temps de quelques minutes. Le temps de les rejoindre en me tassant sur moi-même pour prendre le moins d'espace possible, pour leur faire oublier ma présence et mon silence. Harold passe son bras autour de mon cou, ébouriffant mes cheveux affectueusement, diffusant en moi une onde apaisante. Mais la peur est là, omniprésente.

OoOo

Je fixe avec attention et étonnement la lettre de mon frère qui repose entre mes mains. Ce n'est pas l'alphabet cyrillique familier qui se découpe sur l'enveloppe plus très blanche. C'est un anglais propre et net. Intriguée je la décachette tout en grignotant ma tartine grillée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Nikolaï a joint à sa lettre écrite en russe à mon intention, une seconde page recouverte de son écriture serré et enflammé en anglais, pour Lena. Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs photos qu'il a annotées de commentaires sarcastiques. Je lis la note rédigée pour moi « Preuves à donner à Mag' sur son état lamentable à la soirée ! ». Surprise et un brin ravie de voir qu'ils semblent bien s'entendre je me tourne vers Lena, les photos et la lettre de mon frère pour elle dans ma main.

J'arque un sourcil intrigué lorsque je remarque que ses yeux me fixent avec attention, brillants d'excitation. Ceux d'Harold à ses côtés ne sont guère mieux. Leurs deux visages sont ornés d'un sourire éclatant de sous-entendus qu'ils contiennent sans réussir à les cacher. _Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?_ Le regard de Lena glisse malicieusement sur Jared lisant un roman de Dickens. Pour revenir vers moi en souriant comme si on venait de lui offrir le Nimbus 1990. Elle me lance un clin d'œil éloquent qui me fait sourire bien que je sois un peu dépassée par son acharnement à vouloir me faire ouvrir les yeux alors qu'ils sont très lucides. Elle finirait presque par arriver à me faire croire que… Je secoue la tête pour chasser les possibilités qui s'imposent dans mon esprit. C'est n'importe quoi. Quand je pense qu'elle lui a fait écouté ma compo ! J'ai l'impression de bouillir de colère et de gène. Comment a-t-elle pu ? C'est humiliant ! Ça ne devait pas être écouté ! C'était… C'était personnel merde ! Je tente de me calmer, de toute façon il ne saura jamais que c'est moi, même si Lena trépigne d'impatience. Pas de quoi paniquer.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur n'arrête pas de tambouriner comme un malade lorsque je croise son regard noir ?

**« Tiens**, je tends le courrier à Lena, **c'est pour toi.**

**- Ah bon ? **elle s'étonne en fixant la lettre**, c'est de qui ?**

**- Nikolaï,** je réponds un petit sourire au coin des lèvres devant son excitation.

**- Noukie ? **elle s'empare de l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir vivement et faire la moue en lisant le mot de Niko,** pfff, lui aussi il était pas bien frais ce soir-là d'abord !**

**- Je te le fais pas dire ! **j'affirme alors que Spok se penche pour voir les photos.

**- C'est quoi cette tête Roldy ? **Lena éclate de rire**. Regarde ta tête ! Tu faisais quoi ? **

**- Le poisson rouge, **je réponds avant de sourire en voyant une photo de Lena jouant à saute-mouton avec Spok dans le couloir.** Des vrais gosses !**

**- Douggy ! T'es pas mal sur celle-là ! **s'exclame Maddy en brandissant la photo vers l'intéressé qui fronce les sourcils avant de rire.** C'est dommage que l'alcool soit si mauvais pour la santé franchement… C'est pas si mauvais comme goût en plus…**

**- Lena deviendrait-elle une adepte de la tequila ? **cingle Allan par-dessus son propre courrier.

**- J'espère pas !** lâche Jared.

**- Avec Lena, faut jamais trop espérer !** rétorque le rouquin.** »**

Je lève les yeux vers Allan, alors que Lena lui tire la langue tout en faisant passer les photos de Niko à Conrad et Sean assis à sa gauche. Il m'a l'air vraiment très absorbé par sa lecture…

**« C'est encore elle ?** susurre Doug d'une voix faussement énamourée.

**- Evidemment !** s'exclame Lena.

**- Elle ?** je murmure doucement à Maddy.

**- La fille mystère ! **répond-t-elle. **Sa correspondante !**

**- Ah bon ?** je m'étonne.

**- Elle est trop timide pour l'aborder en vrai !** assure Lena avant de lâcher avec incompréhension, **j'comprends pas trop pourquoi… c'est Lanou quoi, pas un serpent !**

**- C'est une façon de voir les choses !** je réplique, amusée,** il ne sait même pas qui c'est ?**

**- Non, **soupire-t-elle**. J'comprends pas à quoi ça sert de cacher ses sentiments franchement ! C'est fait pour être donner et montrer non ?»**

Je ris discrètement, ça c'est une réplique typiquement Magdalenanesque. Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Elle a raison. Quant on aime, il faut tout faire pour le montrer, l'assumer.

**« Si Lena,** je répète, **tu as raison.**

**- N'est-ce pas ? **s'enflamme-t-elle avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour me glisser à l'oreille, **donc faut pas avoir honte de ton amour pour Dada, Milou ! J'te dis que ça va marcher !**

**- Lena,** je soupire en secouant la tête. **Tu ne comprends pas…**

**- Bien sûr que si !** fait-elle avec fermeté, **et ça va marcher ! J'le sais ! **

**- Bien sûr… Bien sûr,** je fais sans conviction tout en me replongeant dans mon petit déjeuner, rouge comme un coquelicot parce que Jared lui lance un regard étrange. **C'est évident…**

**- Milou ! **s'exclame-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, **Tu me fais confiance ? »**

La question me prend de court, je me retourne vers elle –toujours un peu rouge d'ailleurs-. Elle en doute ? Elle n'a pas vu que je la considérais comme une amie ? Comme ma meilleure amie ?

**« Je te fais confiance Lena, **je réponds en souriant. **Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.**

**- Alors tout va bien se passer Milou ! **affirme-t-elle. **Tu vas voir !** elle cache un rire d'excitation, **ah oui tu vas voir ! »**

Je ne proteste pas pour contrer son délire de romance Dada-Milou, ni n'arque un sourcil suspicieux face à son excitation depuis ce matin –ça doit être à cause de sa victoire au match d'hier-. Je suis trop béate de reconnaissance et d'amour pour elle et son sourire chaleureux.

OoOo

J'aime l'hiver. J'aime cette étrange sensation d'un temps qui se fige, que tout est en suspens. Aussi fragile qu'une respiration. Le froid qui s'infiltre dans les murs, qui se faufile sous nos vêtements pour nous faire prendre conscience de l'hostilité d'un monde que l'on croit maitriser. J'aime cette sensation qui m'étreint lorsque je regarde la neige tomber, s'étendre, prendre possession de tout. Comme pour faire disparaître les blessures de la terre. Comme pour apaiser les colères. Je respire à plein poumon cet air frais et libre qui joue avec mes cheveux et mon bonnet en laine bleu. Recroquevillée sur le banc froid que je partage avec Jared et Owen, je me laisse absorber par l'éclatante blancheur cotonneuse de la neige, la même que celle qui tombe en Russie. En contrebas Lena, Harold, Doug et Allan disputent une bataille de boule de neige qui à la sonorité d'un immense fou-rire. Un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres alors que j'observe leurs silhouettes qui s'ébattent dans l'étendue blanche désertée par presque tout Poudlard. Je ferme les yeux pour laisser les bruits cristallins s'entremêler jusqu'à moi. Et c'est bon, je décolle.

**« Milou !** s'exclame Lena en m'attrapant le bras, me faisant brutalement redescendre sur terre. **Tu viens ?**

**- Non, non, **je souffle doucement en me ratatinant sur moi-même, **ça va aller. Je te regarde.**

**- Ah mais non ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ! Allez ! S'teu plait !**

**- Bon,** je souris, fondant devant sa mine tellement impatiente. **D'accord. Mais dans ton équipe hein ?**

**- Evidement !** fait-elle comme si c'était inconcevable autrement. **Dada ! Winny ! Vous venez aussi hein ? **

**- Mais, **commence Owen légèrement réticent.

**- Ya pas de mais ! »**

Ils n'ont pas plus le droit de protester que moi, et quelques minutes plus tard les quelques rires sont remplacés par les hurlements hystériques de Lena et Harold dont les équipes sont adverses. On dirait des fous-furieux, aussi éclatés de rire que fermement convaincus d'être le vainqueur. Je suis avec Douglas et Maddy, contre Owen, Harold, Allan et Jared. Et j'en mène pas large. Je suis de loin la plus petite et la plus légère, et la moins sportive –quoi que ya Owen aussi dans ce cas…-. Je n'ai donc aucune avantage et préfère jouer tactique. Serrant contre moi mes boules de neiges qui mouillent mon écharpe je cours entre les arbres à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais tirer sur les autres sans me faire remarquer. Je ne suis pas comme Lena ou Harold qui foncent dans le tas sans réfléchir -mais je dois avouer que les voir aussi excités que de chiots est vraiment divertissant-.

Allan est un vrai serpent, impossible à viser et super dangereux ! Il tire principalement sur Doug – qui lui se délecte des cris apeurés d'Owen, sa cible préférée-. Ça n'empêche pas Allan d'essayer d'avoir Lena qui, elle, est partout et nulle part à la fois. Un vrai feu follet que Jared, légèrement en retrait, tente d'enliser sous une montagne de boules de neige qu'il lance avec précision. Je ne vois plus Owen mais me doute qu'il ne sera pas le plus acharné pour gagner. Je suis légèrement accroupie, proche du camp adversaire et profitant du fait toute leur attention est focalisé sur Lena et Doug, je me relève et lance un projectif sur la nuque du plus proche, autrement dit Jared, qui se retourne vers moi vivement, surpris. J'ai le temps de lui en balancer un autre sur le torse avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou en essayant d'éviter sa riposte rapide et précise. Zigzaguant dans la neige.

**« Tu l'as eu Milou !** beugle Lena dans mon dos. **Bravooo !**

**- Banzaïïï ! **s'écrit Harold en lui sautant dessus armé jusqu'aux dents.

**- Vas-y Harold ! **l'appui Allan en fonçant vers Doug. **A moooooort !»**

Je préfère me terrer derrière un arbre, le cœur battant d'adrénaline et un étrange sourire excité sur les lèvres. Je me retourne pour frapper à nouveau, cette fois-ci c'est Harold et en pleine tête. Il se retourne vers moi et éclate de rire. Ça me fait chaud dans toute la poitrine. Je cours d'arbre en arbre, visant principalement de dos. Je me retrouve soudain nez à nez avec Owen apeuré, plaqué contre un chêne, dans le but évident de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Il gémit en me voyant débouler devant lui, se laissant tomber à terre en collant ses mains sur son visage pour le protéger. Je reste un instant en suspens avant d'abaisser ma main, trop attendrie par sa tête.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner, Harold vient de débouler sur nous et me balance une boule de neige dans la tête. Surprise je pousse un cri. Spok me lance un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers Owen pour voir s'il va bien. Le Poufsouffle hoche la tête et sourit gentiment à mon ami qui lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il attrape au plus grand bonheur d'Harold. Je laisse éclore un sourire ravi et lance un regard complice à Spok trop occupé à s'occuper d'Owen.

**« Oweeeen ! Coucouuu ! C'est moiii !** s'écrit Douglas en arrivant en courant, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. **»**

Ce dernier pousse un hurlement avant de s'enfuir en courant, Harold le regarde partir sans bouger, ni cacher la lueur dans ses yeux qui reflète tout ce qu'il garde pour lui au creux de sa poitrine. Il dévore tendrement des yeux la silhouette apeuré d'Owen qui fonce vers Jared. –lui hurlant à l'aide- Je m'élance vers Lena pour l'aider à contrer Allan tandis que Douglas profite de la rêverie d'Harold pour le canarder. Maddy, seule contre deux, s'en sort très bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier, sur le coup de l'adrénaline :

**« J'arrive Lenaaaaa ! **

**- A l'attaaaaaque Milouuu !** répond-t-elle ravie de mon entrain. **Ils vont morfler ! Je m'occupe de défoncer Lanou ! **

**- A vos ordres chef ! »**

On s'élance vers les trois garçons, elle en hurlant, moi en riant.

OoOo

**« A tes souhaits Roldy !** s'exclame Lena alors que Spok éternue à nouveau, **à tes amours ! **

**- Merci Lena. »**

Ils échangent un regard entendu avant qu'elle ordonne à Douglas de lâcher immédiatement ce capuccino définitivement trop crémeux et mauvais pour son motobolisme. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, je suis emmitouflée dans un gros pull bleu dix fois trop grand pour moi –c'est Spok qui me l'a offert…- et boit à petite gorgée mon chocolat chaud réchauffant peu à peu mes membres engourdis par notre bataille de boules de neige de cette après-midi qu'on finit par rejoindre plusieurs amis de Lena, notamment Conrad et Sean. Je suis callée dans un coin de la table, un peu en retrait. A les regarder rires aux souvenirs de cet après-midi, à les regarder s'enflammer et se charrier. Je ne participe pas à la conversation, me laissant bercer par leurs voix. J'observe Spok qui blague avec Douglas, j'observe son regard brun pétiller derrière ses lunettes et ma gorge se serre. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me vole mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde parce que je suis une sorte d'intruse qui n'a pas sa place à côté de Lena. Je suis une fille alors qu'elle n'est amie qu'avec des mecs. Je suis terne comparé à son dynamisme et par-dessus tout, je suis la ratée de Poudlard. La moins que rien. Depuis sept longues années. Rien n'efface ça dans l'esprit des gens, c'est surement pour ça qu'il y a toujours un léger flottement, un imperceptible gène lorsque Lena me fait parler. Je me tortille ma mèche autour de mon doigt, pour me détendre et essayer d'oublier les autres. Les autres n'ont pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est Lena et Spok. Spok qui s'éloigne, qui se détache…

Soudain, la Grande Salle se remplie de tas d'élèves, et Cindy Spencer passe devant moi avec mépris pour discuter avec Lena et lancer des œillades tendres à Jared. Je colle mes yeux au sol, tentant de chasser cette image de mon esprit en me concentrant sur les bruits qui m'enveloppent. Me faisant le plus petite possible pour qu'on m'oublie, je me fonds dans le mur. Ma respiration est imperceptible, même pour mes propres oreilles. A l'instant même où Cindy s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses pintades d'amies, entre Mary White rayonnante comme un spot. Mes yeux se plissent sur elle et sa silhouette aérienne, comme s'envolant dans son monde mièvre et d'un rose cotonneux. Lena aussi l'a vue et elle se lève aussi sec pour aller à la rencontre du sourire béat de White. Je fixe leur échange tout comme la plupart des élèves.

**« Pourquoi tu sors avec lui, White ?** crache Lena. **»**

S'ils n'étaient pas tous horrifiés et outrés par le ton qu'elle emprunte pour s'adresser à la préfète en chef, ils auraient entendu la pointe de jalousie et de tristesse dans la voix de Maddy. Ils auraient vu combien elle est blessée et a mal de savoir que Jeremy lui préfère la si parfaite et candide Mary White de Poufsouffle.

**« De quoi tu parles ?** rougie Mary en souriant toujours comme une parfaite idiote.

**- Arrête ton char, nom d'un troll ! **s'écrie Lena en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_**, **_**et répond ! Pourquoi tu m'as volé Jeremy ? Pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?**

**- Parce que…, **elle souffle timidement.** Parce que je l'aime…**

**- Tu l'aimes ? **cingle Lena,** ah ouais ? Et moi alors ? Moi je compte pas ? Moi aussi je l'aime ! Et j'ai tout donné pour lui ! Alors que toi, t'as rien fait pour l'avoir ! Tout t'est tombé dans les bras ! **

**- Je suis désolée, **murmure White la lèvre inférieur tremblante,** je suis désolée Lena.**

**- La ferme ! **s'énerve Lena**, c'est Gonzales pour toi White !**

**- Mais… Lena, **gémit-elle à la limite des larmes**, pourquoi tu…**

**- Tu veux la guerre White ? **continue Lena**, tu vas l'avoir ! Prépare-toi à morfler ! Je vais te réduire en poussière ! Je vais te…**

**- Lena ! **s'exclame Jared en se levant**. Arrête, tu... »**

Elle se tourne vers lui, son regard coléreux est coloré d'une tristesse qui me glace sur place. Je double Jared et me lève pour lui agripper le bras. Il se tourne brusquement vers moi, je souffle un **« je m'en occupe »** avant de m'emparer de Lena pour la retourner délicatement vers moi. Elle se laisse faire lorsque je l'entraine hors de la Grande Salle où un silence de mort s'est installé rythmé par les sanglots de Mary White. Handon est à ses côtés, la berçant contre lui tout en lançant un regard noir à Lena.

**« J'vais la tuer ! J'vais la tuer,** crie Maddy alors que je la traîne dans les toilettes des filles. **Laisse-moi Emi ! Laisse-moi !**

**- Calme-toi Lena,** je souffle en la forçant à s'asseoir**. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre elle, elle aura toujours toute l'école de son côté.**

**- C'est dégueulasse ! Elle le mérite pas cette pauvre conne ! Elle est si… si…**

**- Si insipide, dénuée de caractère et de charme ? **je propose en un sourire gentil.** Je sais. C'est une parfaite idiote, mièvre à souhait. Une vraie tête à claque.**

**- T'as raison Milou ! **appui Lena en m'enlaçant brusquement,** Une tête de courge ! **

**- Elle va perdre Maddy**, j'affirme en lui caressant le dos, **tu vas l'avoir Jeremy. T'en fais pas, t'es mieux qu'elle.**

**- Tu crois... ? Pourquoi alors il a… ?**

**- J'en suis sûre Lena, **j'assure en plantant mes yeux dans les siens,** il s'est juste trompé. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je te promets de t'aider en tout cas ! Je suis de ton côté !**

**- Promis ?**

**- Juré. **

**- Craché ! **répond-t-elle du tac au tac.** »**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se penche et crache dans le lavabo. Amusée, je m'empresse de faire pareil. Un sourire illumine à nouveau son visage. Je l'enlace alors qu'elle jette au silence des promesses de victoire écrasante sur Mary White.

OoOo

La tête cachée derrière un gros bouquin d'Arithmancie, j'ai les yeux fermés et la respiration en suspens. Tendue jusqu'à l'extrême. Le bruissement du vent contre la vitre danse avec le crépitement du feu de notre Salle Commune. Quelques bruits de pages qu'on feuillette se mêlent aux sonorités tranquilles de cette fin d'après-midi. Les pas contre les pierres froides façonnent un bruit clair, particulier, un bruit de vie. J'inspire profondément, comme pour capturer en moi ce que le silence créé. Les gloussements des filles dansent avec les rires graves des garçons, inventant une musique faîte de flirt, de tension, de coup d'œil discrets qu'on devine dans le ton de leurs voix. La quiétude m'envahie, me fait perdre pied. Je perds conscience du coussin dans mon dos, du livre dans mes mains, de la chaleur de la cheminée qui caresse ma peau. Je respire les tonalités, j'écoute le monde vivre. Comme pour essayer de retrouver en lui le son de la vie, ce son qui m'échappe et pourtant qui s'impose en toutes choses. Ce son qui vibre dans ma poitrine, dans mon souffle. Dans la pierre des murs et la neige se découpant dans le ciel sombre.

**« Emily ? Tout va bien ? »**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et inspire, comme un plongeur qui refait surface après avoir découvert dans les profondeurs de l'océan, les méandres colorés et ensorcelant des coraux, résonnants de vie marine. Je lève les yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Jared debout devant moi, intrigué – pas étonnant en même temps, je dois avoir l'air d'une folle à écouter sans bouger, les yeux fermés pendant de longues minutes-. J'hoche la tête.

**« Oui, très bien,** je réponds en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils sur le fait qu'il m'adresse la parole sans qu'une obligation n'en soit la cause, **que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Quoi ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- C'est Lena ?** je fais mine de me relever alors qu'il comprend. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

**- Non, non t'inquiète,** me calme-t-il avec un sourire amusé, **Elle est en train de poursuivre Doug et ses choco-grenouilles.** **Non, en fait je voulais te demander si tu voudrais aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard. »**

Mon cœur fait énorme bond en avant. Brutal et enflammé. Inattendu. _Quoi ?_ Avant de retomber aussitôt, inerte. C'est encore un plan de Lena. C'est surement pas lui qui _volontairement_ vient me demander de venir avec lui à Pré-au-lard avec un naturel déroutant. C'est évident. Et ça me fait mal de le comprendre. Je baisse les yeux, de peur qu'il n'y voie de la douleur.

**« C'est encore Lena qui t'envoie, hein ?** je murmure, blessée.

**- Lena ?** il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, **non, pas du tout. »**

Interloquée, je reste un instant incrédule et méfiante à le dévisager. Si ce n'est pas Lena alors… c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Soudain, la réponse s'impose toute seule. La compo ! Aussitôt je chasse ce mot avec agacement, n'importe quoi ! Il ne doit surement plus y penser depuis longtemps à ce foutu morceau ! Il l'a surement classé dans la catégorie « groupies », c'est clair. Un léger pincement de tristesse me pique le cœur à la pensée que cette cassette est mise aussi bas. Et dire que j'ai donné tellement de moi dans cette foutue compo obsédante. J'aurais préférer que Lena ne la lui fasse pas écouter, ça m'aurait évité de regarder la vérité en face : qu'il s'en fiche de ce que j'ai créé. Ça n'a pas eu l'impact que ça a généré en moi.

Et puis ça ne peut pas être ma compo puisque de toute façon, il ne sait pas qu'elle vient de moi. Personne d'autre que Spok et Lena ne le sait, et ils ne lui ont pas dit. Ils ont promis.

Il y a un piège. Quelque chose. Je scrute son visage à la recherche d'un indice qui me permettrait de comprendre qu'il se fiche de ma gueule. Mais il y en a aucun. Ses traits sont sérieux et détendus. Son regard est calme, aucunement moqueur. Je suis un peu perdue, un peu méfiante et aussi tentée. Très tentée par ses yeux noirs qui font fondre ma réticence. _Pourquoi pas ?_

**« D'accord,** je fais en creusant des fossettes dans mes joues, **je serais très contente de venir avec toi.**

**- Moi aussi,** répond-t-il en un sourire qui me fait rougir. **»**

Soudain, elle entre comme une tornade et se jette sur moi. Enflammée.

**« Milou ! Faut dire oui !** s'écrit Lena, **ça va être génial ! Tu vas voir ! Dada est super cool ! Et intelligent et canon en plus ! Milou, accepte ! Il va pas te manger, j'te jure ! Dis oui Milou !**

**- Lena,** soupire Jared. **C'est plus la peine.**

**- Quoi ? **elle me secoue comme un prunier. **Tu as refusé ? Milou, tu peux pas ! Il t'a demandé de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui Emi ! A toi ! Pas à la première fille qui passe ! **

**- Lena, c'est bon… J'ai accepté,** je la coupe, gênée.** »**

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de plaisir, et en un cri ravi elle me saute au cou. Jared lève les yeux au ciel, une moue amusée s'est glissée sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite <strong>review<strong> ? :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Coucou** les gens !_

_On espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos **rentrées** ne sont **pas** trop "**brutales**" XD_

_**MERCI** à tous ceux qui fidèlement nous **review**, merci encore vraiment ^^_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

_**Réponses** aux reviews_

**_Alicette :_**_ coucou ! alors ouais pauvre Emi mais bon, tkt ya Lena qui va s'en mêler ;) Sacrilège d'avoir oublier la formule habituelle ! ça nous dérègle tout maintenant ! XD__Emi avec Damian ? A vrai dire c'est une idée pas si farfelue ^^ même si vu leur caractère pas sur que ça puisse marcher longtemps !__ Lena Bond ? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! On espère aussi que ta rentrée c'est bien passée ! Bisous et merci *O* !_

**_pomegranatesss : _**_(c'est quoi l'origine de ton pseudo au fait ?) Coucou ! Alalala l'impatiente ! et pourtant on poste toujours deux chapitres par semaine ! L'un le mardi et l'autre le samedi avec fidélité T.T raah c'est jamais assez XD__Si Emi n'en parle pas à Spok c'est pour pas gâcher son plaisir à s'ouvrir au autres en lui montrant que ça la fait souffrir, ce serait égoïste de sa part de lui demander de ne pas le faire pour elle. Merci pour ta review ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Pré-au-Lard, on t'aime !<strong>

**-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hier ? **s'enquit Conrad, critique, en venant s'assoir à côté de moi pour le cours de DFCM.

Ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose puisque l'on va se relever bientôt. On ne reste jamais bien longtemps assis en DFCM, c'est pour ça que c'est le seul cours que je supporte. Sean s'assoit directement sur notre table et Charly me tapote l'épaule au passage, pour me faire comprendre qu'il me soutient dans la conversation qui va suivre. Crevée d'avance, j'allonge mes bras sur la table et y plonge le visage. Déjà que j'ai eu le droit au sermon de Jared pour avoir « agressé publiquement » Mary White et que j'ai croisé les regards noirs de toute la gent féminine de Poudlard, en à peine un jour et demi, je vais avoir le droit aux remarques de Conrad… Pour moi, agresser une teigne, c'est pas exactement ça… j'aurais dû aller au bout des choses, ils auraient compris la différence.

**-Arrête de faire la gueule ! **s'agace-t-il. **White, depuis qu'elle a rien pigé à mes tentatives de drague, l'an dernier, j'peux pas la voir alors tu sais bien que je suis de ton côté, Lena ! Et c'est pour ça que j'me dois de te dire que ton plan « je remets en place la Sainte-Nitouche qui m'a chipé mon mec, devant tout Poudlard et Handon », c'est loin d'être une bonne idée… ça craint carrément, je dirais !**

**-J'voulais juste lui parler et… elle m'a énervée, **lâchais-je.

**-Et on connait tous ton sang chaud, la Gonzalez ! **plaisante Sean, avant d'éclater de rire. **J'ai adoré le spectacle, pour ma part, c'est dommage que Bolkanski et Jared t'aient arrêté ! **

Je quitte l'obscurité de mes bras et croise le regard bleu de Sean qui me lance un clin d'œil. Je regagne le sourire qui m'avait échappé dés que Conrad avait mis le sujet sur la table et j'échange une poignée de main avec Sean.

**-Ouais, bah, je continue à dire que c'était vraiment d'la merde, ton plan ! Il faut que ce Serpent te désire, poulette, alors, bordel, fais-toi désirer ! **s'énerve Conrad. **Déjà, change ton look, montre un peu ton potentiel –qu'on a jamais vu- et arrête de le harceler, ça marche pas le mode Cinglée en Liberté ! **

**-Hé ! Je suis pas cinglée ! **

**-Non mais tu joues à quoi, vieux ? **s'écrie Sean en bondissant de la table, tandis que le prof n'est toujours pas arrivé. **C'est très bien, comme ça ! Faut pas qu'elle sorte avec ce sale Serpentard de mes deux ! Alors, tu te la boucles et tu la laisses capoter toutes ses chances comme une grande –c'est pour ton bien, Lena, **ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**-Vous voulez que j'vous tape, tous les deux, ou quoi ? **m'indignais-je, en me levant de ma chaise brusquement.

La porte s'ouvre alors pour laisser entrer Breeman et son cheveu sur la langue qui fait pouffer toute la classe, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il est tout le temps en retard, certains disent qu'il a une liaison secrète avec Dicksen, le prof de l'orchestre… ça m'étonnerait pas vraiment, ils vont assez bien ensemble…

**-Bah, tiens, Barley et Gonzalez, venez donc nous faire un compte-rendu du dernier cours au tableau, **déclare-t-il en posant ses affaires sur son bureau.

**-Euuuh, d'accord, **marmonne Sean avant que je m'enquisse :

**-Quel cours ?**

xOxOxO

On sort enfin de la diligence et, tout naturellement, les groupes se forment Owen, Doug et Allan prennent la direction des Trois Balais Jared et Emi s'en vont on-ne-sait-où. Je me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vers Harold qui me lance un haussement de sourcil malicieux.

**-On les espionne ? **me propose-t-il, trépignant à cette simple idée.

**-Ah non ! **répondis-je, catégorique. **Faut les laisser tous les deux, Jared veut apprendre à la connaitre –je sais, il la connait déjà mais c'est Dada, toujours à devoir réfléchir pour rien- et si on leur traine dans les pattes, alors, ce sera fichu ! **

Il fait la moue en les regardant s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Emily que Jared avait découvert que c'était elle la créatrice de la cassette parce qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vendre la mèche –pourquoi tout le monde me fait promettre n'importe quoi ? – mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. C'est un secret trop lourd à garder, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Alors, je l'ai dit à Harold qui a bondi de joie… on est sur la même longueur d'onde !

**-Okay… J'espère vraiment que ça portera ses fruits, Emi le mérite, **dit-il.

**-C'est sûr, t'inquiète pas ! **assurais-je, confiante.

**-Bon, on fait quoi, nous ? **

Je regarde autour de nous. Les élèves de Poudlard piétinent la neige qui recouvre les rues de Pré-au-Lard, pénètrent dans les nombreuses boutiques éclairées… ils se croisent, se rencontrent, se séparent et reviennent. Je fais la moue, pensive. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire… ? J'ai amené mon frisbee à dents –sans le dire à Jared parce qu'il me l'aurait confisqué…- dans mon vieil _East Pack _jaune qu'Abuela m'a offert pour mon entrée à Poudlard. On peut se faire une partie. J'allais lui proposer quand me revient une conversation qui avait débuté durant un de mes entraînements de Quidditch. Ulrick, le deuxième batteur de Quatrième Année, nous a appris qu'une nouvelle boutique avait ouvert ses portes. Elle s'appelle _Votre sort, un Tatoo _! Ça veut tout dire ! J'ai toujours voulu me faire un tatouage sur la cheville gauche, c'est l'occasion rêvée !

**-J'ai une idée ! **

xOxOxO

**-Une glace… en hiver ? Vous êtes vraiment dérangés, tous les deux ! **décrète Allan, alors qu'on se rencontre devant le petit salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

**-Et vous m'en avez même pas pris une, bande d'égoïstes ! **nous accuse Doug, en louchant particulièrement sur celle d'Harold aux pépites de chocolat noir.

Faut dire, la mienne n'entre pas dans ses critères. C'est une glace au soja et au lait de coco, pleins de fibres et de nutriments ! Ou truc dans le genre. En tout cas, excellent pour la santé ! Donc, Doug déteste. Après plus d'une heure à jouer à mon frisbee avec un groupe de Premier Année qui nous a rejoint, Harold m'a sorti qu'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Donc, on est allés se prendre une petite glace !

On s'assoit, dans la neige, contre la devanture du salon de thé dans lequel je me suis jamais risquée. Tout est rose et sent la camomille. C'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, si je puis dire. Allan sort son échiquier qu'il avait miniaturisé et débute une partie avec Harold. Doug et moi, on commence un concours de celui qui arrive à former les plus beaux ronds avec la buée qui se forme à chacune de nos respirations, tandis que je partage ma fin de glace avec Doug –même s'il ne l'adore pas, tant que ça se mange…- et Owen, assis entre moi et Harold, regardent nos occupations, noyé sous son écharpe et son bonnet.

**-Et vous avez fait quoi, à part jouer au frisbee débile de Lena et vous payer de quoi vous geler les gencives ? **nous demande Allan, à Harold et à moi.

J'échange un regard complice avec Harold et, d'un même mouvement, j'ôte ma basket puis ma chaussette gauche tandis qu'il enlève son anorak, ouvre son gilet et détend son tee-shirt au niveau de l'omoplate pour dévoiler la petite surprise. Un télescope merveilleusement bien dessiné, si bien qu'on a l'impression que le verre du tatouage brille vraiment. Il est rose bonbon, présentement, mais d'après le tatoueur, il change de couleur selon son humeur… ce qui explique surement pourquoi il était rouge sang pendant l'application… ça fait hyper mal ! L'aiguille est ensorcelée et se plante avec ardeur dans la peau, avec un bruit qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un ricanement. Saleté. Mais, au moins, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, ni pour Harold, ni pour moi. Seulement quatre minutes. Normal, on a choisi l'option « tatoo en quatre minutes ! ».

Le mien est un koala –mon animal préféré !- bleu ciel qui vole sur un balai, cette fois-ci bleu marine, sur le côté droit de ma cheville gauche. Et petite touche magique, le dessin est animé, le koala ne fait que sautiller sur son engin en battant des bras. Bref, a-do-rable !

Owen est à deux doigts de s'évanouir, Doug s'éclate à faire la causette à mon koala –qui ne répond pas, j'ai pas pris cette option… coûtait trop cher…-, en tenant ma cheville des deux mains, écroulé de rire, et Allan a repris sa partie d'échec après avoir déclaré :

**-C'est bien, au moins, maintenant, vous êtes marqués physiquement par votre folie, ça évite tout malentendu.**

xOxOxO

Quand ils rient, c'est discrètement. Quand ils sourient, c'est tendrement. Quand ils parlent, c'est simplement pour eux. Et quand ils s'embrassent, c'est doucement, sans passion.

Une certaine amertume s'empare de moi. Ils ont raison ces gens qui disent qu'« entre Mary et Gonzalez, ya pas photo ! ». Je n'ai pas sa spiritualité et sa délicatesse. Quand je ris, il parait qu'on dirait que les vitres des alentours vont voler en éclat et le toit de Poudlard, s'effondrer. Quand je souris, il parait qu'on dirait que je m'apprête à mettre un gros Hamburger dans la bouche. Quand je parle, il parait que personne ne loupe la moindre parole à moins de cinquante mètres à la ronde. Et quand j'embrasse alors je me laisse emporter et la perte de contrôle… il parait que ce n'est pas très élégant. Moi, je fais des scandales, je hurle, je dis souvent n'importe quoi, je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir et je me bas constamment. Elle, elle est discrète, gentille, intelligent, réfléchie et elle est contre la violence. Quand elle parle, mange, chante, sourit et rougit comme une fille, je parle, mange, marche, souris et vis comme un mec.

Oui, entre White et moi, ya pas photo. Mais je suis sûre que j'ai encore mes chances. Rien n'est jamais perdu. Jamais.

Je détourne le regard du couple qu'ils forment, en me répétant cette phrase, inlassable, et je reporte mon attention sur mes amis. Allan et Harold semblent raconter un film moldu à Jared, Owen et Doug. Je n'ai pas suivi et ne me rappelle même pas duquel il s'agit. Emily est un peu plus en retrait, c'est quasiment imperceptible mais il y a ces centimètres en trop qui la séparent de nous. Comme toujours depuis qu'elle est avec nous. Elle ne parle jamais, ne fait qu'écouter, ne sourit que très rarement. Au début, je ne m'en apercevais pas. Je ne suis pas très observatrice mais vers la fin de la première semaine, ça m'est apparu comme ça, d'un coup. J'ai senti ce mur, cet isolement. Alors, ça fait maintenant deux semaines que j'essaye de le détruire à gros coups de marteau piqueur ! Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il est dû… peut-être à cause de Jared, ou alors une indigestion alimentaire qui se prolonge… ou alors, elle s'est disputée avec Nikolaï –à qui j'ai écrit pour lui raconter le coup du tatouage, il m'a répondu qu'il était super content de nous compter dans son club des tatoués, Harold et moi, et que lui avait une tête de mort, clope au bec, dans le dos. J'ai été choquée. Il ne sait pas que fumer tue ?

Je me lève et elle me regarde m'approcher, en souriant. Je m'allonge dans la neige à côté d'elle et pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

**-Tu penses à quoi, Milou ?** demandais-je.

**-A rien de spécial.**

**-C'est bien !** la félicitais-je.

Elle rit un instant et mon sourire s'accentue. Je lui dis alors :

**-Tu devrais rire plus souvent. En plus, parait qu'une minute à se marrer, c'est une minute de plus à vivre !**

**-Une vie longue n'a jamais valu une belle vie,** déclare-t-elle, en souriant doucement.

**-Comment on peut avoir une belle vie sans des rires ?**

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et je me redresse pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

**-Ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi !**

xOxO

**-T'es vraiment sérieuse ?** s'enquit-elle, en faisant la moue devant la statue de la sorcière borgne.

-**Oui, bon, okay, elle est pas très sexy, ça donne pas envie de passer par là mais j'te jure que c'est très bien ! Je l'ai pris pleins de fois, ce passage, un peu long, un peu boueux et un peu dans le noir, mais sinon, ya rien à redire ! Et puis, le mieux c'est surtout qu'il mène à Pré-au-Lard ! Faut au moins une fois dans sa vie aller là-bas, la nuit… **

Elle me jauge du regard et je lui fais remarquer que si on tarde trop à rentrer, c'est là que ça va risquer de craindre parce que si Jared nous chope pendant l'une de ses rondes, déjà il me tue mais, en plus, il nous colle en retenue. Enfin, surtout moi parce que, encore, je pense qu'Emi peut y échapper… leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été très réussie d'après ce que chacun m'a dit. Jared a été galant, lui a payé à boire et s'est intéressé à sa vie. Bon, il ne le sait pas encore mais moi, je dis que ça va pas tarder à conclure tout ça… Emily non plus ne le sait pas, visiblement. Bon, disons que je suis convaincue pour trois… avec la grande aide d'Harold qui est tout à fait d'accord avec moi !

Emily finit par décider que oui, on y va, à Pré-au-Lard et je lui saisi le bras, en riant pour l'entrainer dans le passage dont la hauteur de plafond ne fait que changer, nous obligeant à nous baisser souvent. On s'éclaire de nos baguettes et je raconte à Emily la première fois où j'étais allée à Pré-au-Lard illégalement. C'était vers la fin de la Deuxième Année et j'ai fait le pari, avec Stendford, de m'y rendre alors que seulement les élèves à part de l'année supérieur y étaient autorisés. Seulement, ce traître de Serpentard m'a balancé à Rusard qui m'a coursé pendant une heure et demie dans tout le village, me coinçant enfin du côté de la Cabane Hurlante. A cette époque-là, je n'aimais pas vraiment les Serpentard mais ce fut à partir de cet évènement-là que j'eus vraiment une grosse dent contre eux ! Aucune morale ! En plus, j'ai dû astiquer les cuvettes des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pendant la semaine qui a suivi… Emily manque de trébucher tant elle rigole quand je rajoute que quand j'ai essayé de coller un pain dans la tronche immatérielle de la fantôme, je me suis écrasée le poing contre le mur qui était dans son dos –tout aussi immatériel… un fantôme, quoi.

C'est au tour d'Emily de me raconter une anecdote alors que l'on se rapproche du village. Elle me conte la première fois où elle a dû récupérer son frère dans un night club. C'était il y a deux ans. Elle a dû prendre un taxi qui lui a valu un quart de son argent de poche en moins. Et quand elle est arrivée au lieu concerné, elle a trouvé Niko allongé, ivre mort et ronflant, sur la scène des Stripteaseuses qui étaient obligées de l'enjamber pour continuer leur numéro. Elle me raconte qu'elle a dû lui donner une demi-douzaine de gifles pour le réveiller et qu'elle a eu mal au poigné, les deux jours qui ont suivis. Elle rejoint mon fou-rire qui durait depuis quasiment le début du récit et secoue la tête, désabusée et amusée par ce souvenir.

On débouche enfin dans la petite pièce d'Honeydukes, par la trappe habituelle. A chaque fois que Doug m'accompagne dans nos virées, il y a toujours un conflit. Il essaye de chiper un paquet de bonbons et moi, contre le vol et les calories, je m'acharne à l'en empêcher. Allan compte les points. Et je mène de 44 à 29. On sort discrètement de la boutique alors que j'essaye de retenir le fou-rire qui revient quand je pense à Niko, pionçant entre les Stripteaseuses. On se met alors à marcher le long des habitations et le clair de lune prône dans le ciel, rayonnant par son halo blanc sur la neige qui accueille chacun de nos pas. Pour une fois, je marche lentement, m'accordant au rythme d'Emily.

**-Parfois, il y a une fête au village et on y va. Jamais rien de grandiose. Un feu enchanté près de la forêt et les habitants qui jouent de leurs instruments tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Ou alors, on va à la mini-discothèque que Rosemerta a installée dans la cave de son pub. Mais la plupart du temps, on se contente de s'balader dans le village. Ce soir, j'crois que ya aucune fête…,** exposais-je à Emily.

**-C'est pas grave, je n'avais pas envie de danser,** me répond-elle, en me lançant un sourire.

Je passe un bras sur ses épaules et je lui tire sur son bonnet pour l'enfoncer plus profondément sur sa tête. J'éclate de rire, en voyant sa tête.

**-La prochaine fois qu'on y va, avec Doug et Lanou, tu viens !** lui assurais-je quelques instants plus tard. **Et Roldy aussi, d'ailleurs !**

**-Tu sais, Lena… tu n'es pas obligée d'essayer de m'incruster dans ton groupe…**

Je cesse d'avancer et me retourne vers elle, mettant illico mes mains sur les hanches et fronçant des sourcils.

**-C'est quoi, c'te délire ?** sermonnais-je, sévère**. T'es ma meilleure amie, c'est pas une question de groupe, ça ! **

Ses yeux semblent s'éclairer et je me demande un instant si c'est dû à la clarté de la lune. Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres et elle me dit finalement :

**-Tu es ma première meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu… je n'ai toujours eu qu'Harold, tu sais ? J'ai aucune envie de perdre ça.**

**-Même si tu l'voulais, ce serait impossible ! **assurais-je.

-**Parfois… enfin, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de… j'ai vraiment peur. Peur de perdre Spok, qu'il m'oublie, qu'il passe à quelque chose d'autre… **

Une larme coule le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle secoue de la tête, en se mordant al lèvre inférieure, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle renifle puis achève :

**-Je sens qu'il m'échappe, Lena, et ça fait… ça fait si mal !**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je la prends dans mes bras, alors que j'essaye de réfléchir sur la façon dont des pensées aussi saugrenues ont pu s'infiltrer dans son cerveau. Harold adore littéralement Emily. Ils sont super proches, unis plus que jamais ! Comment il pourrait vouloir la remplacer, l'oublier ? L'amitié, ce n'est pas rien. Sans elle, que serions-nous vraiment ? Moi, en tout cas, je ne serais rien. Quand je vois Owen, Jared, Doug, Emily, Harold, Sean, Allan et Conrad, je me dis que je les aime vraiment trop pour imaginer ma vie sans et je ne regrette pas une seule fois le fait que je sois collante, butée et une vraie traqueuse –selon Lanou. Quand on a la chance d'avoir de vrais amis, on ne prend pas le risque de les perdre… Harold a cette chance.

**-C'est complètement faux, Milou ! Vous êtes trop soudés pour ça, crois-moi ! Il t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… et c'est pas parce qu'il se fait d'autres amis qu'il t'oubliera, toi. Tu seras toujours sa Emi. **

Elle acquiesce contre mon épaule et je cherche un argument…

**-C'est un peu… euh… ah, voilà ! Imagine deux joueurs de Quidditch, super potes, qui veulent tous les deux devenir pros… disons… pff… Marvin Coover –il est trop génial, c'est le meilleur- et Sam Ficher ! Bah, voilà, donc ils deviennent pros mais ils avaient l'habitude de jouer que tous les deux, tu vois ? Mais le Quidditch ça se joue pas qu'à deux, hein, donc ils entrent dans une équipe… disons, au hasard, les Salvajes Chispas et Marvin, lui, il charme direct toute l'équipe qui l'adore –faut dire… Marvin…-, bah c'est pas pour autant qu'il oubliera ses parties avec Sam. Parce que ça fait partie des choses qu'on peut pas effacer, tu vois ? **

**-Oui !** répond-elle, partagée entre le rire et les sanglots.

**-Donc, faut pas que t'aies peur qu'on te vole Harold parce que c'est pas possible ! Il sera toujours celui qui est là quand t'as besoin d'aide ou de rire… il sera toujours là, tout court. **

Elle me serre très fort contre elle et me souffle :

**-Merci, Lena.**

**-Bah pourquoi ?** m'étonnais-je.

**-De rester ce que tu es. **

La réponse m'échappe mais je décide de sourire, quand même. Lorsque l'on reprend notre route, je me dis qu'il y a un endroit qui me manquera à jamais, après Poudlard, c'est Pré-au-Lard car…

Pré-au-Lard, nom d'un Troll, qu'est-ce qu'on t'aime !


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello **everybody !

Alors, tout d'abord **merci à tous**, nous avons atteint la **150ème review** grâce à vous ! Merci particulièrement à my lovely Sunshine qui l'a posté ! :)

Bon, Clo et moi sommes un peu **débordées** donc on fait vite :D

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS** : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, nous **postons** généralement le **mardi** et le **samedi** ! ;)**  
><strong>

**Réponses **aux reviews :

**pomegranatsss : **il ne fait jamais céder à ses envies :) *sort son cours sur l'épicurisme : recherchez le plaisir en satisfaisant vos désirs !* Pour tes jolis yeux voici la sortie pré-au-lard pdv Emi ! Lol pour l'origine du pseudo ^^ Et nous aussin on aimerait être ami avec quelqu'un comme Lena! Merci de ta review !**  
><strong>

**Miss June : **Dis donc, il t'en a fallu du temps pour te manifester XD On mange pas promis ;) (on a pas encore trouvé comment le faire vis internet en fait !) Et on te remercie d'avoir posté une review si gentille :D Merci ! On espère que se sera pas la dernière.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>** : This is 5% of pleasure, 50% of pain**

Ça a totalement capoté. En même temps, c'était couru d'avance. D'ailleurs je me demande même pourquoi j'ai fait l'effort de passer autant de temps dans la salle de bain pour essayer de coiffer mes boucles et mèches alors que je savais très bien qu'au premier coup de vent elles n'en feraient de nouveau plus qu'à leur tête. Mais c'était psychologique, je _devais_ me coiffer, faire quelque chose pour me rendre jolie parce que c'est la première fois que je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec un garçon. Autre que Spok s'entend. Parce que Spok c'est différent, vraiment différent, à des années lumières même de Jared. Et c'est surement pour ça que je suis aussi affolée. J'ai très envie de m'accrocher à la manche de Lena, de reculer, d'annuler, de faire quelque chose pour éviter ça parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa robe de sorcière et l'agrippe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Faisant marcher à deux cents à l'heure mes neurones pour trouver une excuse, pour rester avec elle et Harold. En sécurité. Ne pas me retrouver toute seule face à lui. Parce que c'est trop déstabilisant et que je suis tout, sauf calme et détendue. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Le trajet en diligence me parait beaucoup plus court que les dernières fois. Mon regard s'assombrit au souvenir de notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Harold et moi avons finis pendus par les pieds à nous faire arroser d'eau glacée. Une aura froide m'enveloppe soudain, je n'aurais pas du accepter de venir avec lui. Je suis Emily Bolkanski, souffre-douleur et looseuse officielle de Poudlard. Il y a erreur sur la personne, je ne peux _pas_ être la fille qui va avec Jared Knightley - préfet en chef et BG de l'école- à Pré-au-Lard. Mon cœur se serre, je me mord la lèvre inférieure et contemple mes pieds ballottés par la cadence de la diligence. Ça n'a aucun sens par Merlin. Je lève enfin mes yeux sur Jared, face à moi en train de discuter avec Lena et Allan, et m'apprête à résoudre cette erreur en annulant tout, lorsque soudain on s'arrête. On est déjà arrivé. Mes doigts se resserrent sur la robe de sorcière de Lena, mais elle ne prend pas conscience de mon désarroi, se levant et m'entraînant derrière elle avec entrain. Tout mon être s'affole. Non ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Je lance un regard suppliant à Spok qui se contente de me lancer un sourire rayonnant.

**« Harold,** je souffle paniquée, **je…**

**- C'est génial pour toi Princesse, **me coupe-t-il. **Tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater !**

**- Non mais attend, tu comprends pas, **je tente alors qu'il s'éloigne en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

**- A tout à l'heure !**

**- Reviens ! **je supplie dans un souffle. **»**

C'est trop tard, il est déjà loin en train de rejoindre Lena, Douglas, Allan et Owen. Traitre ! Faux-frère ! Je me fige sur place, comme pour faire comprendre à Jared que je peux pas aller avec lui. Il ne semble pas le comprendre du tout, me souriant gentiment.

**« Faut pas t'en faire pour Harold,** fait-il en se méprenant sur l'origine de mon angoisse**. Avec Lena, il sera pas mis à l'écart et je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec les autres aussi, non ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai,** je réponds en lui emboitant le pas un peu plus détendue par son calme. **C'est juste que… c'est la première fois qu'on ne va pas ensemble à Pré-au-Lard… C'est bizarre.**

**- C'est la première fois que j'y vais sans Lena, **m'apprend-t-il.

**- Ah bon ? **je m'étonne**, vous êtes amis depuis votre première année ?**

**- Je sais pas si le terme conviendrait à la fille qui m'a poursuivie dans tout Pré-au-Lard –jusque devant les toilettes !- et m'a renversé sa bière-au-beurre sur la tête en voulant s'assoir à côté de moi aux Trois Balais !**

**- Elle te poursuivait ?** je contiens à grand peine un rire.

**- Quand elle veut quelque chose,** soupire-t-il**. On peut difficilement résister très longtemps.**

**- C'est Lena quoi !** j'affirme avec chaleur en souriant. **Elle est incroyable !**

**- C'est le mot ! **ses yeux se portent dans la direction de Maddy avant de soupirer,** et incontrôlable aussi.**

**- Elle va s'en sortir, t'inquiète, **je fais en souriant de son appréhension à laisser Lena seule**, mais je suis pas sûre qu'Harold l'aide à se maitriser… **

**- J'en doute aussi ! »**

J'éclate de rire. Non, c'est certain qu'avec ces deux-là faut s'attendre à tout ! Ils sont incapables de faire dans la demi-mesure quand ils sont ensemble, comme si la présence de l'un galvaniser l'énergie de l'autre. Lena et Spok disparaissent de mon champ de vision, mais ça ne me panique pas outre mesure, je suis beaucoup plus détendue. Et le fait que mes cheveux sont toujours autant en désordre à cause du vent froid n'est, tout à coup, plus un problème. Ça n'a aucune importance de quelle image je lui renvoie, il est dénué de préjugés. Il s'en fiche totalement de ce que les autres pensent de moi, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais invité. Il se moque des regards qui me brulent le cou, comme accusateurs, mauvais. Parce que pour eux je ne suis pas à ma place. Mais pas pour lui apparemment. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, et j'ai soudain très chaud à la poitrine.

**« Et comment va ton frère ? J'ai vu qu'il envoyait des lettres à Lena, **remarque-t-il tout en coup alors qu'on slalome entre les rues.

**- Nikolaï ? Oui, il s'entend bien avec elle apparemment ! **je réponds, ravie, **Et ça a l'air d'aller, enfin…, **je murmure avec fatalité**, tu as bien vu comment il est. J'imagine pas ce qu'il me cache quand je suis pas là… Papa n'en sait surement rien, il doit s'occuper de mon petit frère, Laïko est censé être un « adulte » maintenant.**

**- Pourquoi ne l'est-il pas alors ?** demande-t-il curieux. **»**

La réponse se bloque dans ma gorge. Je baisse les yeux, les souvenirs défilent devant moi. J'avais quinze ans, lui dix-sept. Maman venait de se faire opérer et ça c'était mal passé. Son univers a perdu les sonorités qui me plaisent tant. Et elle a sombré. L'alcool est devenu son amant, sa passion, son refuge pour fuir un monde où toute musique avait irrévocablement disparu. Elle ne touchait plus à son piano. Elle frappait comme pour briser les murs de sa prison mentale. Elle frappait au hasard. Je porte ma main à ma joue. Surtout moi… Parce que je ne résignais pas à la laisser toute seule dans son désespoir. Elle avait des crises effrayantes. Je tentais de la calmer, de faire preuve de courage et de force. Niko n'a pas supporté. Il a fui cette femme qui brisait ses souvenirs de sa mère si joyeuse, si pleine d'entrain et d'amour. Il s'est brisé. La drogue est devenue sa source de soulagement et malgré toutes mes forces, tous mes efforts et mon amour pour le sortir de la dépendance où il est tombé, il reste fragile. La moindre peine le mine. Derrière ses airs fiers et forts, Niko reste démoli, fragilisé. Anéanti par une enfance d'où on nous a arrachés, par ce pays qui nous rejette pour des préjugés, par la perte de notre mère.

**« A cause de…,** mais la réponse qui n'est jamais sortie se bloque, je me fais violence, **de l'accident de ma mère. **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demande-t-il doucement comme pour ne pas me braquer.

**- Ma mère a…,** ma voix se noue, **elle était pianiste.** **Elle vivait à travers la musique,** **et… elle… elle a tout perdu. Elle a changé. Et Laïko… il… il n'a pas supporté. **

**- Je suis désolé, **murmure-t-il.

**- C'est bon, **je lâche en haussant les épaules. **»**

J'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je me mords la lèvre pour bloquer les larmes et lève mon regard vers lui, désolé qu'il assiste à ça. Je souris le moins tristement possible. Il me sourit gentiment et change de sujet. Je le remercie intérieurement.

**« Je dois passer à la librairie récupérer un livre,** m'apprend-t-il, **ça te dérange pas ?**

**- Pas du tout ! **je réponds en songeant qu'il faut que je récupère celui que j'ai commandé. **Moi aussi en fait !**

**- Ah bon ? C'est lequel ? **demande-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte –ah ben bravo maintenant je suis toute rouge !-.

**- Euh, Les misérables…**

**- De Victor Hugo ?**

**- Tu connais ?** je m'étonne ravie.

**- Bien sûr ! **hoche-t-il la tête en souriant.**»**

OoOo

Je tiens fermement mon bonnet d'une main tandis que de l'autre je serre fort mes livres. Le vent est violent, si froid que mon nez semble avoir totalement disparu de ma figure. Mais ce n'est pas la bise qui me fait m'envoler en ce moment. L'origine des palpitations effrénées de mon cœur est à ma droite, marchant lentement pour me permettre de suivre sa cadence.

Ça m'effraie un peu de l'admettre mais je suis bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence. Le pire est advenu. Je ne sais pas comment. J'ai pourtant fait attention, mais le fait est là. Je l'aime. Je vous le fait pas dire, c'est la merde. Non seulement Harold et Lena avaient raison mais en plus je me suis faite avoir. En beauté. Lamentable… Je suis lamentable me répète ma raison alors que je glisse de discrets coups d'œil à Jared m'ouvrant la porte des Trois Balais. Et voilà que ce con de cœur s'emballe un peu plus.

Pourtant il peut s'emballer, n'est-ce pas ? Jared m'a bien invité à Pré-au-Lard, non ? Moi, Emily Bolkanski. Et même si j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout pour mieux connaître la fille qui a réussi à attirer l'intention de Lena, je veux croire que c'est aussi parce qu'il m'apprécie bien. Que peut être j'ai une chance. Cet espoir qui éclot tout doucement dans ma poitrine alors que l'on discute. Cet espoir me fait du bien. Parce que grâce à lui je me considère enfin comme quelqu'un d'autre que la ratée. Parce que lorsque Jared me sourit, j'ai enfin l'impression qu'on efface le « looseuse » inscrit depuis si longtemps sur mon front. Je suis moi. Juste moi. Et je crois bien qu'il me voie vraiment pour ce que je suis, et non pas comme les autres veulent que l'on me voie. Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'admettre, surement parce que j'ai peur de devenir plus fragile, surement parce que je ne veux pas souffrir. Mais c'est vrai. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je suis enfin honnête, et apaisée parce que je lâche enfin le morceau. Je me laisse aller.

**« Elle s'est prise un des poteaux des anneaux ?** je répète, prise d'un fou rire.

**- Tu rigoles mais j'te jure sur le coup c'était pas drôle ! **réplique-t-il amusé,** Plutôt flippant même… Elle est totalement inconsciente ! **

**- C'est ce qui fait le charme de Lena non ?** je sirote ma boisson chaude pour calmer mes gloussements.

**- Ouais… Mais ça m'inquiète tout le temps,** marmonne-t-il. **Elle s'en rend pas compte je crois…**

**- Je suis sûre que si,** je réponds,** elle t'adore ! Elle ne le fait surement pas exprès pour te faire peur. C'est juste dans son caractère d'être impulsive.**

**- Tu crois ? **grommelle-t-il me faisant sourire à cacher son inquiétude pour son amie derrière de l'irritation.

**- Evidement, **j'assure en appuyant ma réponse d'un signe de la tête. **Elle n'est surement pas folle volontairement, c'est de nature chez elle ! »**

Je souris de contentement en dévorant son rire qui éclate soudain. C'est un rire franc et posé. Apaisant. Qui me serre l'estomac avec chaleur.

Constatant que j'ai de la crème de mon gâteau sur les doigts, je lui fais signe que je vais me laver les mains avant de me lever. Il insiste pour payer et je rougis, un peu gênée, en rangeant mon porte monnaie.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'essuyer les mains qu'elle est déjà devant moi. Glaciale et pourtant tremblante de colère contenue. Spencer n'a jamais été aussi furieuse. Ça le rend laide. Sa main s'abat brutalement sur le marbre du lavabo et elle m'oblige à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne bronche pas, la toisant froidement.

**« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Bolkanski,** crache-t-elle.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** je demande calmement alors que je sais pertinemment de quoi il s'agit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Jared à Pré-au-Lard ?**

**- En quoi ça te concerne ?** je gronde soudain beaucoup plus sûre de moi.

**- A quoi tu joues Bolkanski, **grince**-**t-elle les yeux plissés, **tu crois que parce que Gonzales t'incruste de force dans son groupe tu vas me dépasser ? Tu es pitoyable,** lâche-t-elle avant de s'avancer plus près de mon visage impassible, **Jared est à moi. C'est clair ? Ce n'est pas la moins-que-rien qui ne sait pas où est sa place qui va me le piquer t'imprimes ?**

**- Je sais très bien où est ma place, **je rétorque, **ce n'est surement pas à toi de me dire laquelle c'est. Ni à toi de décider pour Jared.»**

Cindy a un imperceptible tressaillement, sa colère se fait plus noire. Mon cœur s'affole de peur mais il n'a aucun regret. Il est rendu tout à coup beaucoup plus fort. Lena et Jared ne sont surement pas étrangers à ce regain de détermination qui me submerge. Mais je suis encore lucide et me faufile vivement dehors, laissant Cindy figée dans sa fureur qui me brûle le dos. Il en va de ma survie.

**« Tout va bien ?** me demande avec étonnement Jared alors que j'arrive précipitamment vers lui.

**- Tout va bien,** j'assure avec un sourire. **On y va ?»**

OoOo

**« Où on va ? **demande Lena pour la énième fois.

**- Chuuut on va se faire prendre,** je murmure me retournant pour la rassurer, **c'est une surprise.**

**- Une surprise ? **s'étonne-t-elle, **pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise !»**

J'aperçois enfin la salle de musique et la fait presser le pas, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un préfet. J'ai depuis toujours réussi à les éviter, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre ce soir alors que c'est un soir important pour moi. Lorsque je ferme la porte, je suis convaincue que c'est l'une des choses plus incroyables que j'ai jamais faite. Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée mais j'ai envie de le faire. De faire partager à Lena quelque chose de moi, comme elle l'a fait en m'emmenant à Pré-au-Lard de nuit. Juste moi. _Sa meilleure amie_. Je frisonne de bonheur. Gonflée à bloc de cette joie qui ne me quitte plus depuis qu'elle me l'a annoncé simplement en me rassurant pour Spok, débordante de son soleil intérieur qui me réchauffe.

Je me retourne vers elle, lui offre un large sourire auquel Lena répond, bien qu'intriguée par ce tout ce que cela signifie.

**« Assis-toi,** je fais en me laissant glisser au sol**. Je veux te faire écouter quelque chose. **

**- Ecouter ? **elle m'obéit**. Quoi ?**

**- Je…,** je prends une grande inspiration -parce que je vais m'ouvrir, mais j'ai confiance, parce que c'est Lena-. **Je… Je veux te montrer quelque chose moi aussi. Tu m'as fait aller à Pré-au-Lard de nuit avec toi, c'était génial ! Alors moi aussi je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

**- J'attendais rien en retour, **fronce-t-elle les sourcils avant de sourire,** c'est quoi ?**

**- Ferme les yeux, **je suis en face d'elle**. Fais le vide dans ta tête. Détend toi.**

**- On va faire du yoga ? Non parce que si c'est ça je te préviens, je suis pas très douée, **fait-elle remarquer une moue désolée sur les lèvres.

**- Non, non, **je ris,** ce n'est pas ça Lena. C'est autre chose. Ferme les yeux, **elle m'obéit et je glisse mes mains dans les siennes.** Ecoute. Simplement. N'utilise que tes oreilles. Il n'y a que les bruits qui existent maintenant. »**

Elle hoche la tête. Et je me concentre sur les sons qui émergent de ce silence de façade. Et je décris, espérant qu'elle comprenne mon monde. Où il n'y a que des mélodies crées parce ce que tous entendent mais que personne n'écoute.

**« Tu entends le vent ?** je murmure laissant passer les secondes pour qu'elle puisse distinguer la bise puissante, **il se mélange avec la pluie. Ecoute la pluie contre la vitre. C'est un joli son, non ? Cristallin et calme. On dirait qu'elle chante. Et tu entends les craquements du toit ? **ma voix est un simple souffle et Lena est un masque de forte concentration. **Détend toi. Laisse les bruits venir. Il faut juste écouter ce que tu entends. Écoutez-les, ils chantent. »**

Les secondes passent, imperceptiblement. Je me force à ne pas me laisser aller aux mélodies des soirs de pluie qui m'appellent irrésistiblement. Ces sons qu'elle perçoit sans s'en rendre compte, qui murmurent à ses oreilles sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Ces sons que je chéris, qui m'envolent dans un univers détaché de tout. Et où je veux qu'elle entre. Parce que c'est là que je cache tout ce que j'aime, et elle en fait partie.

**« C'est ça ta passion à toi Emi ?** demande-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux après une minute de silence.

**- C'est la musique, oui. C'est grâce aux sons que je compose.** **Chaque personne, chaque objet diffuse un bruit. Il suffit d'écouter et d'associer avec tes émotions pour créer une mélodie, **je réponds doucement en lui souriant**.**

**- Tu as fais ça pour moi ?** murmure-t-elle les yeux ébahis, **tu m'as écouté ? Quels bruits je fais ?**

**- Tu sonnes comme un vent d'été dans les branches d'un peuplier,** je murmure, les yeux à demi-fermés, **c'est un son fort et chaleureux. Gai. Entrainant. Ton rire surtout, il est incroyable. Il illumine, c'est comme un soleil,** je rougis et baisse les yeux un peu gênée de dire tout ça. **Et puis les émotions aussi sont importantes dans la musique.**

**- Mon rire est pas si beau, **elle hausse tristement les épaules, **on dirait qu'il va tout casser.**

**- Parce qu'il est fort, **je réponds fermement. **C'est pas dans la demi-mesure, ça se cache pas. Ça résonne. Ton rire il est fort parce qu'il se partage Lena, **un sourire nait enfin sur ses lèvres.

**- Milou…, **souffle-t-elle émue.

**- Et tu sais, il y peu de rires qui m'inspire, le tien si, **je continue avec sérieux.** Et celui de Jared aussi, **je rougis et baisse un peu les yeux.

**- C'est pour ça que tu as fait une cassette pour lui ? **demande-t-elle. **Tu aimes son rire ?**

**- Non, **je rougis encore plus,** c'est parce que je l'aime lui. Pas seulement son rire.**

**- Tu avoues ! **s'exclame-t-elle**. C'est super Milou !**

**- Chuut, **je murmure,** on va se faire prendre.**

**- M'en fiche, **elle me serre contre elle,** je suis trop contente pour vous ! Faut lui dire !**

**- Non ! Non ! **je panique,** pas question !**

**- Pourquoi ? **fait-elle déçue.

**- Il faut que je réfléchisse à ça, c'est… Enfin il est… Et moi je suis…**

**- Ah non ! Pas de réflexion ! Tu es parfaite pour lui ! »**

OoOo

**« Tu as montré à Lena ?** s'enflamme Harold. **C'est super Emi ! **

**- Oui ! **j'acquiesce, **mais je sais pas si…**

**- Ah ! Arrête,** me coupe-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et déposant un bisou sur ma joue,** même si elle a pas tout compris**, **-c'est quand même éloigné du sport tu remarqueras !- je suis sûr qu'elle est touchée ! C'est vraiment super Princesse ! Je suis content que tu te sois faite une amie, en plus celle-ci est carrément géniale ! **

**- Ah ça, **je soupire, **vous avez l'air fins maintenant avec vos tatouages !**

**- C'est la classe !** m'apprend-t-il en me tirant la langue.** Et toi ? Ton Pré-au-Lard ?**

**- C'était super !** je sourie avant de marmonner, **enfin ya quand même eu Spencer…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ?** grince-t-il.

**- A ton avis ?** **Jared est sa chasse gardée.**

**- Plus pour longtemps, **assure-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux,** t'es en piste toi aussi !**

**- Oui, **je pique un fard. **J'ai vu que tu avais sympathisé avec Owen, alors ? A quand la grande déclaration ?**

**- Je sais pas, **soupire-t-il en se grattant le crâne. **Il… J'ai pas envie qu'il s'enfuie tu sais… Après c'est sûr que jamais il voudra sortir avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi il voudrait pas ? Owen a l'air de t'apprécier, il lui faut un peu de temps je pense. C'est quelqu'un de craintif.**

**- Je sais, **soupire-t-il tendrement.

**- Si c'est pas miiignon, **cingle une voix.

**- Attendrissant je dirais, **continue la seconde que je reconnais comme l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle**. Brontey, un gay !**

**- C'est pas étonnant, t'as vu avec qui il traine ? **fait le troisième en me coulant un regard mauvais. **Alors comme ça, on en pince pour Owen Collins, espèce de tante ?**

**- En quoi ça te regarde ? **réplique Harold en se détachant imperceptiblement de moi.

**- Parce que je suis un mec, **crache**-**t-il. **Un vrai ! Et que ça m'écœure de voir des tapettes dans ton genre !**

**- Je suis gay, **lâche Spok sans broncher**, et alors ? ça ne regarde que moi. Dégage connard. »**

La réponse est instantanément et m'arrache un cri d'horreur. Le Poufsouffle balance son poing dans la mâchoire d'Harold qui n'a pas le temps de couvrir son visage parce le Gryffondor qui l'accompagne lui écrase le ventre d'une droite rivalisant avec celle de Lena. Spok sonné, trébuche. Sans réfléchir, je me jette devant lui, écarte mes bras pour tenter de le protéger.

**« Dégage Bolkanski,** grince l'attrapeur.

**- Toi dégage !** je m'écrie. **Il ne t'a rien fait ! Va-t-en !**

**- Je rêve où c'est une rébellion,** s'exclame son pote de Serpentard.

**- On va vite calmer ça ! »**

Il me balance violemment contre le mur, je gémis de douleur. Ma tête m'élançant. Ils se jettent sur Spok, frappant mon ami sans qu'il puisse faire autre chose que protéger son visage. Incapable de répliquer, ses cris me glacent le sang.

**« Harold !** je hurle en me relevant pour frapper le premier mec de Gryffondor. **Lâchez-le ! Connards ! Lâchez-le ! »**

Je frappe leurs dos, plantant mes ongles dans leurs cous pour les faire lâchez prise. Hurlant comme une possédée. Ils se délectent de la faiblesse d'Harold, ils se moquent, ils le frappent. J'ai envie de leur arracher les yeux, de me jeter entre eux pour protéger Spok en le serrant contre moi. Son sang gicle sur ses vêtements. Ses lunettes volent en éclat. Je crie. Plus lui. Il serre les dents mais ne lâche pas les cris qui me déchirent la poitrine.

**« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! **je mord le bras de l'un deux.

**- Ta gueule connasse ! **s'exclame le Serpentard en écrasant son poing sur mon visage. **Il a que ce qu'il mérite. »**

Je crie de douleur, mon œil gauche se ferme brutalement. Je tombe au sol, en un bruit lourd de sac qui se renverse. Ma tête cogne violemment le sol, je tangue une seconde avant de sortir de ma poche ma baguette.

**« Roldy !** hurle alors la voix de Lena. **Lâchez-le ou je vous bute connards ! »**

_Non !_

Sans plus attendre je me retourne pour la voir débouler, folle furieuse. Les poings déjà prêts à frapper. Ma baguette s'agite et la stupéfie, son expression de rage se mêle à l'étonnement avant de se figer. Je me détourne, sachant que si je ne l'avais pas fait elle aurait pu être blessée. Le sort lancé rapporte sur moi l'attention des garçons qui délaissent soudain Harold, à terre et évanouie. Je me précipite sur lui, mais ils ne me laissent pas atteindre sa silhouette inanimée. Je suis violemment propulsée contre le mur, l'un d'eux tord brutalement mon poignet m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Ma baguette roule à terre. Je me débats et balance mes pieds dans le ventre du premier, l'un d'eux lève sa main. Sur son visage, la colère se mêle à l'excitation de voir mon regard horrifié et apeuré.

**« Arrêtez ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Ils se figent instantanément, trois stupéfix les atteignent. Je tombe au sol, les genoux tremblants, mon poignet en miettes pend mollement dans le vide, je suis incapable de bouger ma main. Je rampe jusqu'à Harold, aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque je voie son visage en sang, des bouts de verres se glissant dans les ecchymoses de sa joue. Sa lèvre est fendu et son bras dans un angle horrible. Je gémis, comme une bête blessée et porte ma main à sa figure bleuie par les coups. Il y a de l'effervescence tout autour de moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Comme si l'air ne pouvait pas entrer dans mes poumons.

**« Harold,** je gémis les larmes pleins les yeux, **Harold, s'il te plait répond moi. Je t'en supplie… Répond moi.»**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong> riche en **émotions,** n'est-ce pas ? :D

On veux touuuut savoir sur vos **réactions** ;) !**  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_Alors, tout d'abord **merci** pour vos **reviews** ;) ça nous fait toujours autant **plaisir** !_

_Ensuite euuh... Ah ! La fic comportera donc **39 chapitres** au total :D Ravies ? Contentes ? Lassées ? En tout pas se sera comme ça !_

_**pomegranatsss : **nous aussi on aime beaucoup le passage où Emi fait partager ce qu'elle ressent à Lena, ça montre que leur amitié s'approfondit petit à petit. (faudrait arrêter ce fanatisme mais ouais DADA *O*) well petit moment de perdition passé**... **qui sait si Jared va aider un jour Emi euhm... et si tout venait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Alalala tu verras bien t'inquiète ! :) Ah oui à la fin c'est pas des tendres :/... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Impardonnable<strong>

Je suis certaine qu'il est aux cuisines. J'en mettrais ma batte au feu, tiens ! Toujours à aller s'y empiffrer quand il a un moment de libre ! Et comme il n'était pas avec Allan, Jared et Owen à la bibliothèque quand je suis venue après mon entrainement de Quidditch, j'en conclus que c'est forcement dans son sanctuaire qu'il se trouve… et il est hors de question que je le laisse vider le garde-manger de Poudlard !

J'allais bifurquer à gauche quand venant de l'autre droite, des cris retentissent accompagnés de rires bruyants. Pas des cris que l'on pousse quand on se reçoit un verre d'eau ou qu'on croise un fantôme. Pas le genre de rire qui nous échappe après une bonne blague ou un jeu de mots.

Je reste figée un moment, hésitant encore entre le surpoids de Doug et ces bruits qui ne me disent rien qui vaille, mais je tends un peu plus l'oreille et un son mat retentit. Un son d'os brisés et de chair cognée. Une baston ? Bizarre, on rigole moyen durant une baston…

Intriguée, je me décide à aller y jeter un coup d'œil pour en avoir le cœur net. Ensuite, j'irais chercher Doug par la peau du cul, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je m'avance donc en cette direction mais, alors que j'y étais presque, une voix me glace :

**-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !**

**-Milou ?** m'enquis-je, incrédule.

-**Ta gueule, connasse ! Il a que ce qu'il mérite ! **grince une voix.

Quoi ? Mes jambes qui s'étaient immobilisées soudaine de surprise, bondissent et je me rue d'où provienne les voix. Je débouche alors dans le couloir et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me donne une forte envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas une baston, c'est un démolissage en règle. Trois mecs rouent de coups le corps étendu et inerte d'Harold. Son nom m'échappe dans un hurlement effaré et horrifié. Comment peut-on… ? Mon regard se drape d'un voile de colère et je me jette en leur direction, beuglant férocement :

**-Lâchez-le ou j'vous bute, connards ! **

Je n'étais qu'à une dizaine de mètres, mon poing était déjà brandi, pointé sur la face du Serpentard de la bande mais mes membres se statufient soudainement. Euh… quelqu'un est assis sur la télécommande ou quoi ? Faites play que je les dé-fon-ce ! Mais la réponse me vient de la baguette d'Emily, avachie au sol, brandie vers moi… elle m'a stupéfixé, sans faire exprès ? Il faut absolument qu'elle me libère pour que j'aide Harold ! J'essaye de le lui faire comprendre par le regard mais elle est trop occupée avec les trois ordures qui se tournent vers elle… Oh non, Merlin, je t'en pris, libère-moi ! Bon sang mais je ne peux pas rester là, sans bouger !

Emily court vers le corps d'Harold mais elle est interceptée par Farmer contre le mur. Un Gryffondor ! Un Gryffondor ! Des trois, c'est lui que je déteste le plus. Il salit ma maison, il crache sur nos valeurs ! S'en prendre aux plus faibles, rire quand ils saignent… Je vais le détruire ! Mon estomac se tord en même temps que le poignet d'Emily qui cède face aux assauts du Poufsouffle. Elle se débat mais elle ne fait pas le poids… Le Serpentard s'apprête à la frapper.

J'essaye de me débattre, je l'ordonne à mon cerveau, je le lui hurle en pensée. J'en deviens folle, hystérique. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne sers à rien.

**-Arrêtez ! Tout de suite !** s'écrie une voix dure.

Trois jets de lumières rouges atteignent les enflures et ils finissent comme moi, stupéfixés. Le sang bat contre mes tempes, mon regard ne bouge pas de leurs trois silhouettes. Trois Sixième Années. J'enregistre leurs traits, imprime le moindre critère de leur physique. Dés que je ne serais pas engluée dans cette prison de glace, je les trucide ! Farmer, d'abord ! Et dire que je le considérais comme… une vague de déception brûlante s'engouffre dans ma gorge, calcinant ma trachée. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pourquoi, bordel ? Et pourquoi on ne me libère pas ?

Les nouveaux venus sont le pas moins nouveau couple à l'honneur dans Poudlard. Jeremy se chargent de ces trois espèces de… tandis que Mary est en larme, les mains sur les joues, regardant Emily auprès du corps étendu d'Harold. Elle, elle peut bouger mais elle ne fait rien. C'est injuste !

Après un bref regard vers moi et des paroles à Mary, Emily se retourne vers Harold qu'elle fait léviter magiquement en direction de l'infirmerie. White, les mains tremblantes, pointe sa baguette vers moi et…

Enfin, je poursuis mon élan, m'avançant rageusement vers les trois statues dont les regards me fixent, horrifiés. Ils peuvent l'être ! Je vais leur écraser si fort la cervelle que ça en fera de l'excellent pâté pour Troll ! Ensuite, je leur enfoncerai mon genou dans le ventre si puissamment qu'ils pisseront du sang pour la semaine à venir ! Pour finir, je leur aplatirai le nez si bien qu'on se demandera où il est passé !

Mais encore une fois, je me fige malgré moi –sauf que cette-fois, la statue de cire que je suis devenue bascule en avant.

**-S'il te vient encore une fois l'idée d'annuler le sort et de lâcher la bête, Mary, fais-moi plaisir… oublie !** cingle Jeremy.

xOxOxO

Owen est fébrile, tremblant de tous ses membres contre moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. On est assis sur le lit vide qui est prêt de celui d'Harold. Celui-ci est toujours évanoui. Emily est debout, à côté, lui tenant la main, grave et silencieuse. Jared est chez Dumbledore, avec Jeremy et White. Doug est surement encore aux cuisines et Allan fait les cent pas, dans l'infirmerie.

La nouvelle de l'agression s'est répandue dans Poudlard comme une trainée de poudres et Jared, Owen et Allan sont rapidement venus me soutirer de mon statut… de statue ! J'ai alors voulu me mettre en route vers le bureau de Dumby où Jeremy et White avaient trainé les trois autres pour, selon toutes logiques, leur casser proprement la gueule. Mais, bien sûr, Jared m'en a empêchée, aidé d'Allan. Et voilà, nous sommes allés, Allan, Owen et moi, à l'infirmerie. Et on attend.

J'ai l'impression que je ne fais qu'attendre, regarder et attendre. Encore attendre. Encore regarder. La rage coule dans mes veines, ne parvenant pas à s'éteindre. Faut que je tape. De préférence, trois sales petits cons.

**-ça va aller, **rassurais-je Winny. **Il va s'en remettre, Pompom l'a dit, t'en fais pas.**

Il ne répond rien, se contente de glisser son visage trempé dans mon cou et je continue à lui caresser le dos. Une question me démange et je ne peux me résoudre à aller garder plus longtemps pour moi.

**-Pourquoi ils lui font fait ça ? **

Emily lève ses yeux vers moi. Elle n'a encore rien dit. Elle reste pensive un instant avant de me répondre :

**-Ils ont surpris une discussion entre nous deux où il était question de son homosexualité.**

**-Homosex… ?** répète Allan, ébahi.

**-QUOI ?** m'étranglais-je, bondissant du lit.

xOxOxO

Des sales enflures d'homophobes ! Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient frappé parce que, je ne sais pas, moi, Harold s'était foutu d'eux ou qu'il les avait bousculé sans faire exprès, en les croisant dans le couloir mais… cette raison là… Je plante mon couteau profondément dans mon poulet, dardant Farmer de mon regard hargneux. Je vais vraiment me les faire ! Jared et Allan ont intercepté chacune de mes tentatives de leur arranger le portrait ces deux derniers jours mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai un plan et ça ne va pas être la même chanson, parole de scout !

Owen est venu s'assoir à ma table, aujourd'hui. Il est effondré par ce qui est arrivé à Harold. Il se met souvent à pleurer. Moi, je ne me fais pas de souci pour Harold, il s'est réveillé hier et Pompom s'occupe bien de lui. Le pire est derrière lui et je vais m'arranger pour que celui des trois autres soit tout proche !

Homophobe.

L'adjectif tourne en rond dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien susciter une telle haine pour une chose qui ne les concerne ni de près, ni de loin ? Qui ne les atteint même pas ? Harold ne leur a fait aucun mal, il aime juste les mecs… et même pas eux ! Je regarde Owen, à mes côtés, qui grignote sa salade, le visage triste. Il est si fragile, si faible. Si jamais on en venait à lui faire la même chose… Oh oui, ça, pour me les démolir, je vais me les démolir ! Ya plutôt pas intérêt qu'on touche à Owen ! Ne serait-ce qu'on se contente de l'envisager !

**-Lena…,** me souffle-t-il, alors que Sean et Conrad parle du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle et qu'Emily lit une lettre de sa famille.

**-Ouais ? **

**-Je… Je crois que… **

Je me tourne complètement vers lui, cette fois, passant une jambe de chaque côté du banc pour mieux lui faire face. Je pose une main sur son épaule, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Il ne va quand même pas gerber ? Il n'a quasiment rien mangé !

Il se penche vers moi… ohoh ! J'ai un mouvement de recul, attrapant mon assiette pour la placer sous sa bouche. Je l'aime énormément mais je préfère quand même éviter qu'il m'asperge du contenu de son bide ! Il me souffle alors quelque chose si bas que ce que je comprends me parait un peu… euh, bizarre :

**-Je crois que je veux une gold.**

**-Une gold ? Une golden ? Une carte gold ?** demandais-je, perdue.

**-Harold !** me répond-il.

**-Quel rapport avec gold ? **

**-Gold ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**-Quoi, c'était pas…**

Ah, bon, j'ai mal entendu… mais comment ça il veut Harold ?

**-Bon, attends, répète**, **tu m'as larguée, là ! Et parle plus fort sinon j'vais rien piger !**

Il jette un regard effarouché autour de nous mais personne ne nous écoute. J'hausse un sourcil. C'est quoi ce binz ?

**-Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Harold**, m'avoue-t-il, cette fois-ci un brin plus fort.

**-Oooooh ! Mais c'est génial ! Ça va le remonter, l'pauvre vieux ! Va falloir que Pompom lui injecte tout un tas de produit pour l'empêcher de danser la samba sur son lit !** m'écriais-je, surexcitée.

Owen me lance un regard tout intimidé. Oh non… on va encore me faire le coup du « je suis pas sûr, faut que je réfléchisse ! ». Je le prends par les épaules et plante mes yeux dans les siens pour lui déclarer fermement :

**-Tu vas aller lui dire d'une, parce que sinon c'est très con ! De deux, parce qu'il a besoin d'un remontant ! Et de trois, parce que… voilà ! D'accord ? **

**-Demain, **me dit-il, hochant la tête avec empressement pour me dissuader de le lui faire dire aujourd'hui.

**-Ouais ! Bah Doug m'fait toujours le même cirque quand j'veux l'emmener jogger. « Demain, Lena ! » et le lendemain… « Demain, Lena ! »… et le surlendemain, « Demain, Lena ! »… et le sur-surlendemain…, **allais-je continuer pour convaincre Owen qui baissait le regard sur son plat de salade.

Mais une déclaration faite haut et fort me coupe dans mon élan oratoire. Cindy est debout, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, face à Jared, assis à la table des Serdaigle, aux côtés d'Allan et de Doug. Ça ne sent pas bon, ça…

**-Jared, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure entre nous deux,** commence-t-elle, alors que chaque élève –et prof- l'écoute.

Outch. Elle va se prendre un râteau en public. Je l'aurais prévenu, elle ne pourra pas dire le contraire…

**-Je pense que ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. Alors, veux-tu être mon petit ami ?** demande-t-elle.

Un blanc se pose sur toute la salle. Je pousse un soupir. Je connais ça les blancs, c'est jamais très bon… Jared se lève alors de table, posément, et lui dit quelque chose. Elle opine et ils sortent de la Grande Salle. Il doit surement lui avoir dit de le suivre. Il déteste étaler son linge sale à la vue de tous.

**-Je… Je dois aller voir Harold !** affirme Emily, en se levant déjà.

**-Attends ! Emmène Winny avec toi ! Il a quelque chose à lui dire !** dis-je en lançant un regard autoritaire vers Owen.

**-Je…,** commence-t-il, affolé.

**-Et mange cette pomme, sur la route !** l'interrompais-je en lui collant le fruit dans les mains. **Allez !**

Il se lève alors tout tremblant et accompagne Emily pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

**-Et ben… Hey, Maddy, t'es prête à te coltiner ton ex-pire ennemie pour le restant de l'année ?** ironise Sean, goguenard.

**-Et plus, si affinité !** ajoute Conrad.

**-Ahlalala… vous êtes pas très fut-fut, hein,** me moquais-je.

Etonnés par ma réponse, ils s'échangent un drôle de regard. Moi, je finis mon poulet et je file retrouver Jared !

xOxOxO

Tapant la paume de ma main avec le bois bien ferme de ma batte de Quidditch, j'attends que les élèves de Sixième Années sortent du cours de Divination. Je me suis informée et il se trouve que les trois salauds, dont Farmer, ont tous choisi cette option. Du coup, c'est bon, je peux faire un tir groupé !

J'attends avec l'âme guerrière que la sonnerie retentisse. Mon plan n'est pas très compliqué, en fait. Je les attends, ils arrivent et je les destroy ! Je vais leur exploser leur bijoux de famille, à ces machos d'homophobes, ça va leur faire tout drôle ! En particulier, Farmer… aux siens, je vais en faire de la marmelade ! Pour Harold, pour Emily et pour Owen ! Et un peu pour moi, aussi… rester stupéfixer à les regarder tabasser deux de mes amis, ça m'a pas trop plu et ils vont le payer au prix coûtant. Pas de promo, aujourd'hui.

La cloche sonne alors et trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas tandis que les élèves déboulent. Certains ont un mouvement de terreur en me voyant et se collent au mur pour me croiser, pour éviter de provoquer en moi une envie de leur fracasser la crane. D'autres, s'arrêtent et attendent le spectacle qui ne va pas tarder. Pas tarder du tout, même, quand je vois arriver à leur tour les trois merdeux… un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres et je vois leurs yeux s'agrandir d'horreur.

**-On s'fait une petite partie ?** proposais-je.

Le Serpentard fait un pas en arrière et Farmer lève sa main droite pour essayer de me calmer, surement, ouvrant la bouche pour me dire je-ne-sais-quoi mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà démarré en trombe vers eux, la batte levée, prête à ricocher contre leur entrejambe pour les forcer à se plier si fort que j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se pètent le nez contre le sol ! Cependant, au dernier moment, ma batte s'échappe de mes mains après un jet de lumière blanche. J'en ai marre qu'on m'empêche de les frapper, à la fin ! En désespoir de cause, je donne un puissant coup de genoux dans les parties génitales de Farmer qui grogne de douleur. Tant pis, je vais me les faire à la bonne franquette ! J'allais donner un coup de boule en plein dans le nez du Poufsouffle quand un bras agrippe le mien pour m'arrêter. Je me retourne, furieuse, prête à mettre K.O le premier qui a osé s'interposer quand je reconnais ma prof de Divination… bon, je vais peut-être éviter…

**-Miss Gonzalez !** s'indigne-t-elle, ma batte de Quidditch lévitant derrière elle. **Vous êtes devenue folle ? Suivez-moi immédiatement chez le directeur ! **

xOxOxO

**-Alors, est-il vrai que tu as essayé de frapper avec ta batte de Quidditch, trois de tes camarades ?** me demande Dumbledore, après m'avoir proposé des pastilles à la menthe.

**-Vrai,** grommelais-je avec humeur.

**-Et que tu as, une fois désarmée, propulsé ton genou dans les testicules de jeune Farmer ?**

**-Aussi…**

Il opine de la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il joint ses mains se donnait l'air d'un grand manitou. Quoiqu'en fait, je crois bien qu'il est vraiment un grand Manitou. Enfin, je suis pas spécialiste…

**-Magdalena, tu ne peux pas faire justice toi-même,** me dit-il.

**-Mais c'est pas juste !** m'écriais-je, me levant avec hargne**. Ils auront que des heures de colles et un avertissement alors qu'ils ont été dégueulasses avec Harold juste à cause de son homosexualité et qu'ils ont tabassé sa meilleure amie qui voulait le défendre ! Ils méritent pire ! **

**-La violence ne résout pas tout.**

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Les mots, c'est pas trop le domaine où je suis la plus forte. Je me rassois avec rage et frustration.

**-Une vengeance n'aidera pas Monsieur Bontey à se porter mieux, plus rapidement, **reprend-il, doucement.

**-Et s'ils recommencent ?** m'énervais-je.

**-Ils seront expulsés, ici demeure le principe de l'avertissement. Dispense plutôt ton énergie à prendre soin de ton ami convalescent.**

**-D'accord,** marmonnais-je.

**-Bon,** opine-t-il, ravi. **Oh et fais-moi la grâce de propager la rumeur selon laquelle tu es collée pour la semaine ? Les mauvaises langues seraient capables de dire que je fais mal mon travail de directeur, vois-tu…**

-**Vous m'collez pas ? **m'étonnais-je, ahurie.

Ce sera bien la première fois que je sortirais du bureau du directeur sans sanction ! Il se penche vers moi, sur son bureau, avec un air complice :

**-La vengeance n'est pas la bonne issue mais… cela procure un bien fou de s'égarer une fois ou deux, n'est-il pas ?**

* * *

><p><em> ? :)<em>**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**Coucou** !_

_Enfin le **week eeend** T.T ... Well, sinon on espère que tout le monde va bien, vit sereinement sa rentrée et si ya des examens à la fin de l'année, n'est pas trop oppressé par ça. ;)**  
><strong>_

_Bref,** profitez **s'en bien !_

_Sinon, **merci aux revieweurs** pour leur soutien :D On a toujours autant de **plaisir **à vous lire !**  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Réponse_

_**pomegranatsss** : Hello ! Lena, le personnage comique par excellence ;) Toujours là pour sortir ce qu'il faut pas ou se tourner au ridicule mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aiiime ! Un choc à Roldy ? Nooon penses-tu ! xD Tu nous connaiiis... Te sentant un peu impatiente, je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bisous et Merci pour ta review :D_

_**PS** : on a eu quelques doutes sur les réponses aux **reviews**, si on a oublié de vous **répondre** toutes nos excuses vraiment ! Et dîtes le qu'on répare cette **erreur** :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>** : Rebellion**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai mal dormi. L'angoisse, la douleur et le désespoir m'ont torturé toute la nuit. Je m'étire lentement, essayant de chasser les pensées noires qui m'obsèdent depuis qu'Harold a été tabassé. Ce souvenir me glace, me hante comme un cauchemar. Je frisonne, et me force à reléguer dans un coin de ma mémoire l'horreur de ce moment. La vision de son corps inanimé au sol. Le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu en un instant. Je m'extirpe hors des couvertures du lit d'Harold pour attraper mes vêtements de rechange et les enfiler rapidement. Je quitte le dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds. La porte se referme sans bruit sur leurs têtes endormis et je dévale les escaliers pour récupérer mon sac dans la Salle Commune et courir à toutes jambes vers l'Infirmerie.

Finalement rien n'a vraiment changé. J'ai cru pendant un temps que c'était bon, qu'Harold et moi avions enfin eu droit à nous défaire du statut de souffre-douleur en devenant amis avec Lena et en sympathisant avec Owen, Allan, Jared et Douglas. Je me suis trompée. Rien ne change. Nous serons toujours les victimes idéales. Et pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Parce que je ne savais pas parler anglais, parce que j'étais chétive, apeurée et débarquée dans un monde inconnu. Parce qu'il m'a gentiment tendu la main, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la magie, parce qu'il était différent. Les enfants sont cruels. Mais les ados ne sont pas mieux, ils sont ancrés dans des mentalités rigides. J'entre dans l'Infirmerie doucement, Pompom ne s'étonne pas de ma présence à cette heure. Elle a vite compris que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'Harold dans cet état. Hier j'ai veillé très tard et elle a été obligée de m'expulser de force du chevet de Spok inconscient.

**« Emily ? Déjà là ?** s'exclame Pompom en souriant gentiment, **Vous tombez bien, il vient de se réveiller. »**

Je m'élance précipitamment vers son lit. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, son regard triste se pose sur moi. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres gonflées par les coups. Je lâche mon sac et l'enlace doucement. Soulagée de sentir ses bras répondre lentement à mon étreinte. De le voir réveillé.

**« Salut Princesse,** fait-il d'une voix rauque. **Comment ça va ?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Oh mon Dieu Spok, j'ai eu tellement, tellement peur,** je gémis le nez dans ses cheveux en bataille. **Ils se sont jetaient sur toi ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas ! J'ai… j'ai rien pu faire…**

**- C'est pas grave,** souffle-t-il en me caressant la tête pour me consoler, **s'ils t'avaient touché…**

**- Tout va bien maintenant,** je le coupe pour éviter de lui dire que mon poigné n'a pas survécu à la bagarre –inutile de l'énerver alors qu'il est convalescent-. **Tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. »**

Il hoche la tête, mais le cœur n'y est pas. La douleur de le voir aussi abattu me serre la gorge. Je décide de changer de sujet en montrant sa table de chevet.

**« J'ai réparé tes lunettes ! Tu as plein de bonbons ! **je demande gaiement. **Tu as remarqué ?**

**- Lena ? **murmure-t-il faiblement.

**- Et Jared, et Allan, et Douglas,** j'ajoute alors que son sourire s'agrandie, **et Owen évidement !**

**- Ah**, ça n'a apparemment pas l'air de lui faire plaisir parce qu'il pâlit soudain, **il est courant maintenant hein ?**

**- Pour ton homosexualité ?** je demande, il hoche la tête nerveusement, **oui. Je lui ai dit, ils m'ont demandé pourquoi… Je suis désolée. Il fallait pas ? Mais tu sais ça va se savoir. La rumeur commence à s'être rependue maintenant. Au moins c'est moi qui leur aie appris…**

**- T'as raison… Bon,** soupire-t-il, **de toute façon il fallait bien qu'un jour ça se sache. Je dois assumer. Et tu sais Emi, je n'ai pas peur d'eux maintenant, **m'annonce-t-il en souriant enfin sincèrement.** Et toi ?**

**- Moi non plus, **je souffle fermement. **»**

Parce que je veux me battre contre eux, je veux arrêter de me taire. Je veux me dresser, leur montrer que moi aussi j'ai droit au respect. Parce que c'est injuste. Parce que Lena m'a offert ce qui me permet maintenant de dire que non, je n'ai pas peur de me rebeller. Elle est à mes côtés, alors que je suis encore la ratée. Alors que je suis encore méprisée. Elle s'en fiche des autres, elle s'impose comme elle est. Je dois faire pareil.

**« Spok,** je fais doucement, **ça va pas te plaire mais je pense que dans pas longtemps tout le monde va savoir que tu es amoureux d'Owen.**

**- Qu… Quoi ? **

**- Ces trois connards le savent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont garder le secret… **

**- Il… il sait ?** hoquète Harold aussi pâle que ses draps.

**- J'en sais rien,** je murmure. **Peut être.**

**- Oh non… »**

Il enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Marmonnant que c'est pas possible, que si Owen l'apprend il ne voudra plus être ami avec lui. Que maintenant il pourra plus le regarder en face. Que ça va attirer à Owen des ennuis, des répliques mesquines. Je tente de consoler Spok mais il est trop affolé pour entendre la moindre de mes paroles.

**« Princesse,** geint-il, **qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »**

OoOo

Elle lui a _vraiment_ demandé de sortir avec elle ! Devant toute l'école ! Il y a un blanc. L'attention est en suspens. Je cherche désespérément ma respiration en fixant intensément mon assiette alors que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Cindy et Jared. Moi je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas voir le regard qu'il porte sur elle, et sa beauté de jeune fille studieuse. Non je ne peux pas. Je suis horrifiée et terrifiée. Tout mon être se tend comme un arc. J'entends leurs pas s'éloigner. Mais je ne les regarde pas sortir de la Grande Salle. Une boule dure me noue la gorge et étouffe mon cœur.

**« Je… Je dois aller voir Harold ! »**

Sans plus attendre et le plus discrètement possible je sors. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre très profond et très froid. De ne plus respirer. Ce n'est que lorsque que l'on emprunte les escaliers mouvants et qu'il fixe les marches avec insistance que je remarque la présence d'Owen.

**« Tu as le vertige ? **je demande en détaillant son manège.

**- Oui, **souffle-t-il effrayé.

**- Moi aussi,** je souris gentiment, **le truc c'est de pas regarder les escaliers. Faut fixer les tableaux, ça change les idées. Moi je me concentre sur le chaudron du gnome qui fait une grimace, tu le vois là-bas ?»**

Il lève lentement les yeux et se met à fixer intensément le point à l'horizon. Je fais de même tandis que les secousses des escaliers s'arrêtent au deuxième étage. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie, je me retourne vers lui et remarque que ses joues sont très rouges. Et ses mains fébriles. Je souris doucement.

**« Ça va faire plaisir à Harold de te voir tu sais, **je fais dans le but de le détendre.** »**

Ça n'a pas l'air de le détendre du tout. Il doit surement être au courant qu'Harold est amoureux de lui. Je n'imagine pas combien ça doit être gênant de devoir aller lui parler normalement alors qu'il sait quels sont ses sentiments à son égard. Oh par merlin ! S'il veut lui foutre un râteau, pitié qu'il attende que Spok soit remis sur pieds et en pleines possessions de ses moyens. Là il vient juste de prendre enfin confiance en lui ! Pitié Owen, je supplie mentalement. Il n'encaissera pas le rejet !

Harold a retrouvé ses lunettes et des couleurs mais ses cheveux sont encore en bataille et son corps porte encore les traces d'hier matin. Il est penché sur des exercices de physique, son crayon à papier coincé derrière son oreille tandis que ses mains pianotent sur sa calculette pour vérifier un calcul. Le sourire radieux qu'il m'adresse pour m'accueillir se change en quelque chose de beaucoup plus gêné lorsqu'il remarque la présence d'Owen. Ses joues se colorent un peu alors qu'il se passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il croise mon regard et inspire profondément.

**« Salut !** lance-t-il gaiement. **Vous en faîtes une tête qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**- Rien, rien,** répond lentement Owen comme incertain du comportement à avoir. **Ça va.**

**- Super ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ce matin ? Pompom est aussi sourde aux ragots que mon oncle Bart ! **

**- Spencer vient de demander à Jared de sortir avec elle,** j'annonce en baissant les yeux.

**- QUOI ? **il lâche soudain son stylo et me regarde, ébahi, **mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici alors Emi ? Va lui coller la gifle de sa vie ! Retourne défendre tes chances ! Bat-toi !**

**- Ça va Spok, **je suis un peu rose parce qu'Owen me dévisage –mais Harold se fiche bien apparemment de gueuler à la cantonade que je veux sortir avec Jared-.** Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut… Et c'est pas à moi de décider pour lui non plus.**

**- Princesse, si tu veux qu'il choisisse faut qu'il ait un choix. Montre-toi ! »**

Je suis toute rouge, Owen me regarde abasourdi et un peu gêné. Harold lui au contraire est ferme et me fixe derrière ses lunettes. M'ordonnant mentalement de me bouger les fesses. Ce que je ne fais pas, bien sûr. A la place je m'assoie sur la chaise et l'ignore. Il est hors de question que j'aille voir Jared. Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? **« Jared, je t'aime à en mourir, alors pitié ne sors pas avec cette connasse si tu veux que je survive ? » **Ridicule. On dirait Alexandra Collins. Qu'est ce que je peux faire moi, hein ? C'est Cindy Spencer après tout. La meilleure fille de la promo, la plus belle aussi si on est objectif. La plus salope également mais ça personne, et surement pas lui, ne le sait. Moi je suis qui ? Emily Bolkanski, à peine jolie, souffre-douleur de Poudlard, et même si j'ai envie de changer je ne pense pas qu'il hésiterait une minute entre moi et cette fille.

J'ai l'impression qu'un gros nœud bloque douloureusement ma gorge et mon ventre. Gonflé de larmes. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse.

**« Roldy !** s'exclame Lena en déboulant sur nous un sachet sous le bras, **je t'ai apporté pleins de bonnes calories, très diététique,** elle enlève discrètement un paquet de choco-grenouilles**, voilàààà. Tout pour te remettre sur pieds !**

**- Rend moi ça !** s'écrie Spok qui ne peut pas se mouvoir beaucoup et regarde partir amoureusement ses chocolats,** tortionnaire !**

**- Alors Milou,** se retourne-t-elle vers moi narquoise, **on se défile ? Fallait pas ! Dada a collé un de ces râteaux à Cindy ! C'est con t'as tout loupé ! »**

Elle me lance un sourire lumineux, un sourire qui croit dur comme fer à mes chances. J'ai la délicieuse impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer à plein poumons. Avant de me renfrogner aussitôt. Il a dit _non_ à Spencer. Qui –en apparence- est la fille idéale –Mary n'est qu'une cruche sans caractère-. Qu'est ce que je peux avoir qui pourrait l'intéresser en comparaison ? Pas grand-chose. Rien même.

**« Promis dès que je sors d'ici je vais défoncer ces enfoirés d'homophobes ! Ma batte est prête !**

**- Non, Lena,** supplie Owen, effrayé**, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.**

**- Rien à battre Winny, ils avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à Roldy juste parce qu'il t'aime. »**

Je crois bien qu'Harold est devenu aussi livide qu'un cadavre et Owen aussi pourpre qu'une tomate. Lena ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ces paroles et se retourne vers moi pour chercher un soutien dans son ambitieuse vengeance. Mais à la vue de mon visage soudain elle atterrit et lance un « oups ». Son sourire reste pourtant ravi, comme si c'était un plan. Quant à Spok, il s'accroche désespérément à mon regard, je lui souris pour l'encourager. Maintenant il n'a plus rien à perdre. Le comprenant, il se tourne vers Owen, pousse un soupir pour tenter de calmer le malaise ambiant.

**« Bon... Maintenant tu sais tout apparemment,** lâche-t-il lentement en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard d'Owen, **alors… euh… je…, **toute son assurance s'envole, en un instant il devient cramoisi, **oui c'est vrai, je suis homo. Et oui c'est aussi vrai que je… que je suis amoureux de toi. »**

Owen, les joues en feu, le fixe alors que Spok garde résolument les yeux rivés sur ses exercices de physique que j'ai soudain envie de balancer par la fenêtre. Lena aussi muette que moi, m'agrippe la main, fébrile et impatiente.

**« Et je sais bien que je ne suis pas…, **il rougie encore plus. **Quelqu'un de parfait, -**j'ai envie de hurler de protestation-, **Je suis désolé si on s'est moqué de toi à cause de… de mes sentiments… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé…**

**- Non, **murmure lentement Owen que Lena fixe avec fierté. **Sois pas désolé. S'il te plait…**

**- Tu…,** Harold lève brusquement les yeux vers ceux d'Owen qui est au bord de la syncope. **»**

Spok se tait, semblant ne plus savoir quoi dire, cherchant ses mots. Owen fébrile et les yeux fuyant a apparemment très envie de disparaître.

**« Alors si… Si ça ne te gène pas alors…, **Harold regarde enfin Winny,** est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »**

La réponse est lâchée instantanément.

**« Oui »**

Lena et moi retenons nos cris. Le regard d'Owen est perdu au sol, celui de Spok le fixe, ébahi. Il semble ne pas comprendre. Ne pas y croire. Enfin, un large sourire –comme jamais je n'en avais encore vu- illumine son visage. Sa main attrape maladroitement les doigts d'Owen qui pique un fard. Celui-ci lève enfin ses yeux sur Spok. Un sourire timide et tendre éclot sur ses lèvres en réponse à celui de mon meilleur ami.

Spok tente alors de se redresser mais un gémissement douloureux lui échappe et il retombe aussitôt sur ses oreillers. Owen lui adresse un regard inquiet. Harold grimace et murmure, les joues légèrement roses de gêne :

**« Est-ce que tu peux t'approcher s'il te plait ? J'aimerai bien t'embrasser…» **

Owen vire au rouge brique. Tous ses membres tremblent d'appréhension. Et de peur surement. Fébrilement, il se penche sur Spok qui le dévore tendrement des yeux. Il mange les derniers centimètres en fermant les yeux. Leurs bouches se trouvent tout doucement, sous nos yeux hurlant de joie. Je croise le regard de Lena, et partage avec elle mon bonheur. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se détachent mais leurs yeux s'accrochent toujours. Harold sourit à nouveau et répète.

**« Je t'aime Owen. »**

Je suis sûre que si on pouvait voir le tatouage de Spok, à cet instant, il serait aussi étincelant que son regard.

OoOo

**« Je le savais que ça marcherait !** répète Lena accoudée à mon chaudron.

**- J'en doute pas !** je réponds en mélangeant les ingrédients.

**- Faut jamais douter Milou,** elle me lance un clin d'œil.

**- Je doute là de ta préparation de polynectar,** je m'écrie en voyant son mélange bouillonner de façon anormale.

**- Merde !** jure-t-elle.

**- Je t'avais dit de faire attention Lena,** soupire Jared.

**- J'ai fait attention !** grommelle-t-elle. **»**

Les regardant se disputer, je note quelques observations sur mon parchemin. Cindy Spencer est de dos, ne nous accordant pas la moindre attention. Tant mieux. Je mordille ma plume, songeuse. Laissant mon esprit divaguer. Les sons se glissent doucement jusqu'à moi, résonnent dans ma tête. M'obsèdent. J'ai bien envie de composer. Comme muée d'une volonté propre ma main griffonne sur le papier. Et des notes raturées se dessinent. J'en oublie ma potion, irrésistiblement attirée par des sensations qui me submergent.

**« Emily ?** s'impose la voix de Jared par-dessus mon épaule. **Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Rien ! »**

Précipitamment j'efface les notes de musique. L'encre bave sur ma main et s'étale sur le papier. Je suis toute rouge. J'ai failli me faire prendre comme une débutante ! Je ne doute pas que Jared aurait eu la puce à l'oreille en voyant l'amie de Lena griffonner des notes de musique sur son parchemin alors qu'il a reçu par Maddy une compo au violon d'une anonyme ! Je ris nerveusement et m'empresse de me plonger dans la contemplation de notre chaudron qui gargouille paisiblement. Evitant ainsi son regard. Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose car la cloche retentie et que je me précipite pour chercher un flacon et rendre un échantillon de notre potion à Slughorn.

Lorsque je sors du cachot, je passe aux toilettes me laver les mains et perd ainsi de vue Allan, Jared et Lena. Mais ils doivent surement être allé dans la Grande Salle, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je m'élance à leur suite et lorsque j'arrive enfin à la porte de la Grande Salle, je ralentie le pas et baisse les yeux. Spencer et quelques un de ses fidèles acolytes sont adossés au mur.

**« Alors, Bolkanski, ton copain le PD se remet de sa p'tite altercation avec Farmer ?** ricane Cindy. **Le pauvre chou… Une vraie loque, pas capable de se défendre à ce que je voie. »**

Je m'arrête instantanément. Et la colère monte alors que je me retourne lentement vers elle. La toisant du regard avec froideur. Je fais deux pas dans sa direction, elle hausse un sourcil d'étonnement. Lorsque je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre de son si beau visage je crache, glaciale :

**« Tu peux parler toi. T'es incapable de t'en prendre aux autres sans ta suite de gardes du corps pour assurer tes arrières.** **T'as peur de moi ou quoi ?**

**- Répète ça Bolkanski,** grince-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts dans sa poche, **et je te ferais ravaler ton arrogance.**

**- Et ben vas-y,** je lâche sans sourciller, **parce que elle ne partira pas. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux Spencer, mais je ne me laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds. Parce que tu n'es qu'une prétentieuse minable et manipulatrice. Et si t'as encore une remarque de ce genre à faire à propos d'Harold, je te jure que je me chargerai de te faire ravaler ton sourire de vipère. **

**- Pour qui tu te prends**, rugie-t-elle furieuse en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer vers mon front.** Tu n'es qu'une merde Bolkanski. Un misérable parasite que je pourrais écraser d'un coup de pied, **soudain elle éclate de rire avant de faire une grimace**, tu crois que Jared et Lena te protégeront c'est ça ? Tu crois que parce qu'il m'a dit non à moi, c'est pour dire oui au moucheron de Poudlard ? T'es vraiment bête !»**

Son rire se fait hystérique mais je ne bronche pas. La fixant droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais ma fermeté ne s'ébranle pas de sa panique. Je serre les dents. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais piétiner. Je suis forte moi aussi. Comme Lena.

**« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger d'une connasse dans ton genre,** je lâche. **Et je sais très bien que Jared ne me dira jamais oui, merci bien. Grace à toi j'ai jamais eu aucune chance en rien, **je fulmine**, mais je te jure que ça va changer maintenant !**

**- Tu veux parier ?** lance-t-elle en un sourire mauvais, amusée. **Je te croyais plus lucide Bolkanski. C'est regrettable pour toi.»**

Elle lance un sort mais ma baguette est déjà prête. Je le contre sans broncher, la fixant avec froideur. Cindy grogne de mécontentement et je me campe sur mes positions, brandissant ma baguette. Il n'y a que ses potes. Aucun préfet, ni profs. Soudain, mes poumons se vident de leur air. Je me plie en deux, un des garçons vient de me frapper à l'estomac. Ma baguette quitte mes mains pour rouler aux pieds de Cindy qui la jette plus loin. Son regard satisfait ne me fait pas perdre mes moyens, je la toise en reprenant mon souffle. Elle croit que sans magie je suis sans défense ?

**« T'as si peur de moi que t'es obligée de me désarmer pour m'affronter ?** je crache.

**- Non, tu m'ennuies. Je veux en finir avec toi Bolkanski, sans avoir à me rabaisser en te touchant. »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer. Brusquement mes pieds quittent le sol. Je regarde avec horreur le sol s'éloigner. Le regard de Spencer se tord en un sourire tandis que ses amis ricanent en me montrant du doigt. L'instant d'après je suis secouée en tout sens. Tourbillonnant comme une poupée de chiffon dans l'air, je hurle de terreur. Je me retrouve la tête en bas, ballottée violemment de gauche à droite. Des tremblements secouent mon corps alors qu'ils rient tous de l'habilité de Spencer. Les murs tanguent et tout devient flou. Je ferme les yeux en gémissant. Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! La peur me serre si fort les trippes que j'en oublie ma résolution de rester impassible. Je crie, la tête à l'envers, à cinq mètres du sol qui se rapproche brusquement. Pour s'éloigner aussitôt. Les larmes me montent dans la gorge. Je porte mes mains à mes yeux et les recouvrent pour ne plus voir le gouffre sous mes pieds. Le vide qui va m'avaler. Je me mords la lèvre violemment.

**« Alors Bolkanski, on en mène moins large à ce que je voie ! »**

Je ne parle plus, les mains plaquée sur mes yeux pour occulter les mètres qui me séparent du sol. Je gémis. Pitié. Pitié. Pitié ! Ses amis prennent le relais et je virevolte en criant une nouvelle fois. Je ressemble à une feuille morte tremblotante et secouée par le vent. Soudain, il y a un grand bruit et je sens que le nombre d'élèves autour de nous a augmenté. Les rires fusent et j'entends qu'on ouvre mon sac pour éparpiller et déchirer mes affaires.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Faite la redescendre tout de suite bande de trolls ! »**

Mais le vide ne se restreint pas et je sens deux mains tenter de me descendre au sol. Rusard. Il peste contre les élèves qui continuent de glousser et se moquer de moi. Il tire plus fort sur mes épaules –j'ai toujours la tête à l'envers et tout le monde a une vue imprenable sur ma culotte-. Je lui gémis de m'aider. Il grogne à nouveau et ordonne à un élève de l'aider. Mais personne ne bouge. Personne. Je serre les dents.

**« Poussez-vous !** gronde la voix de Macgo, **Miss Bolkanski ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? »**

Incapable de lui répondre je suis secouée de convulsions. Mes mains toujours plaquées sur mes yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. J'entends des voix s'élever et je manque de hurler en reconnaissant celle de Lena qui crie « Milou » comme une possédée. Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça ! Si faible. Si misérable. Soudain je me sens bouger doucement et redescendre dans des bras rugueux. Tout le monde rit, j'ouvre les yeux sur le visage crasseux de Rusard. MacGo, baguette en main se retourne vers les élèves massés autour de moi. Ordonnant le silence alors qu'un bruit de coups et de cris, retenti. Je reconnais Lena qui se débat de la poigne de Jared. Il m'a vu lui aussi.

Je me mords la lèvre, rouge de honte. Attrape ce qu'il reste de mes affaires et détale sous les appels de MacGonagall. Je ne me retourne pas. Mon ventre retourné me serre la gorge, et mes mains tremblantes ouvrent la porte de toilettes désertes. La nausée me monte au nez. Je manque de m'effondrer. Secouée par une terreur revenant par vagues. Je m'accroche au lavabo pour ne pas tomber et ferme les yeux. Prenant de longues inspirations pour faire fuir le vertige. Lorsque je croise mon regard bleu, plus calme, un brin de fierté y est logé -entre ma honte et l'horreur de savoir que Lena, Jared et Owen ont tout vu de cette humiliation.-

J'ai tenu tête à Spencer.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez vous donc à <strong>exprimer<strong> :D ? On adoore lire vos **réactions** et **suppositions** XD


	24. Chapter 24

_**Coucou** petites lectrices :D_

_Bon alors prise de temps je suis désolée, je fait vite : **MERCI** pour les reviews !_

_My **sunshine** a fait un **fanart** des héroïnes, si cela vous intéresse allez sur le **blog** ;) (le lien est sur notre profil)_

_Sinon, bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous :D_

_**Alicette : **une vraie pro des onomatopées XD Et oui et oui un râteau et une mise en couple, elle est pas belle la vie ;) ? D'accord, en coup de vent quoi ^^ Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fait plaisir :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : L'antre aux serpents<br>**

**-Salut, Jeremy ! **fis-je avec entrain, m'asseyant à ses côtés, dans l'herbe humide du parc.

**-Pas encore ! **se plaint-il en levant un regard implorant au ciel nuageux.

Je fais la moue mais me mets en tête de garder mon plus beau sourire. Romuald nous demande alors à tous de faire des étirements et tout mon club d'EMA lui obéissent à l'instant, malgré les quelques remarques râleuses de Fatima Lover qui grommelle qu'elle aurait bien aimé rester au chaud, ce soir, plutôt que se rouler dans la boue du parc. Vive l'esprit du sport ! Ya pas de temps idéale pour l'entretien physique, nan mais oh !

Alors que j'étire mon dos, je lance un regard autour de moi et je déplore avec tristesse l'absence d'Harold. Je passe tous les soirs –après les cours, les entrainements de Quidditch, le club de musique et l'EMA- et matins –après mon jogging- lui rendre visite, souvent avec Emily, et son rétablissement est parfait selon Pompom. Owen, juste à ma droite, se contente de faire des ronds avec ses poignets et son regard est perdu dans la pelouse, alors qu'il renifle, enrhumé.

**-Je t'ai trouvé vraiment cool au match contre Serdaigle ! **lançais-je à mon voisin de gauche qui s'exercent les jambes.

**-Gonzalez…, **grince-t-il. **Au fait ! J'aimerais assez que t'arrêtes d'harceler Mary à tout bout de champs ! Elle me revient tout le temps en pleurant ! C'est chiant !**

Je marmonne un juron. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sympa avec White… mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Dès que je la vois, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je ne peux pas me restreindre à seulement la dépasser. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque fois que je la croise, je la bouscule d'un coup d'épaule, qu'à chaque fois que je croise son regard, je plisse le mien férocement et qu'à chaque cours que j'ai en commun avec elle, je lui demande si elle compte s'accrocher à Jeremy encore longtemps. Et à chaque fois, elle fond en larme et je regrette d'avoir fait ça mais… est-ce que, franchement, ça mérite des pleurs, tout ça ? A cette pensée, je me sens devenir grognon. Ça m'énerve.

**-J'veux pas la faire pleurer, **bougonnais-je.

**-J'm'en fous, t'arrête, c'est tout !**

**-Tu m'as toujours pas dit c'que tu lui trouvais !**

**-Normal, ça te regarde pas !**

**-Si !**

**-Non !**

**-Mais si ! **m'écriais-je, furieuse, en cessant mon échauffement.

**-Lena ! Tiens, commence donc les tours du parc, **me lance Romuald.

J'allais essayer d'esquiver l'ordre, bien décidée à ce que Jeremy finisse par me répondre quand celui-ci, me voyant prête à la rébellion, se met à courir. S'il croit pouvoir m'échapper ! Je démarre au quart de tour et me lance à sa poursuite ! Tant qu'il ne me dira pas clairement pourquoi il me préfère cette Mary White, il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui foute la paix, foi de Gonzalez ! Et s'il croit que je serais la première à me lasser, c'est qu'il me connait très mal !

xOxOxO

Je mets le point final à la lettre que j'irais donner à Marvin, mon hibou, aussitôt après que ma demi-heure de visite sera passée, pour qu'il la porte à Nikolaï. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il avait acheté le dernier disque de Micheal Jackson, qu'il avait pris trois kilos en s'empiffrant de chips et popcorn au ciné, qu'il avait battu son record de clientes essayant de le draguer en une semaine –vingt-deux, visiblement- à son boulot et qu'il plaçait en moi le devoir de protéger sa sœur de tout mec suspect qui s'approcherait de trop près. Evidemment, je lui ai répondu que pour mon Michy chéri, il pouvait toujours essayer de se vanter parce que j'ai tous ses disques - y compris le dernier !-, qu'il ne devait pas connaître toutes les répercussions néfastes sur son motobollisme –« et le film c'était quoi ? »-, que vingt-deux ce n'était pas un chiffre si génial que ça puisque moi, mon record de paniers réussis, au basket, d'affilé, c'était cent trente-trois –et toc !- et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Emily, j'étais de garde !

Je plie donc le long parchemin et le glisse dans l'enveloppe. Je relève mon regard vers la tête du lit où se trouve celle toujours aussi ébouriffée d'Harold, emmitouflé sous les couvertures. Emily et moi sommes assises au bout du lit, limite sur ses pieds. Emily compose –enfin, je crois-, Harold lit sinistrement les notes de cours qu'ils loupent et que lui a apportées cette dernière, et moi… bah, je viens de finir mon courrier –je le fais en plusieurs fois parce que sinon…- entre la lettre pour Niko, celle pour Estevan, celle pour Bartos, celle pour Abuelita, celle pour Sullivan –mon correspondant français, rugbyman de son état- et celles pour quelques mecs de mon quartier. Je n'écris plus à Damian et Papa ils me répondent jamais ! Allan me dit toujours, en me voyant passer près de deux heures à répondre à tout ce beau monde, au moins une fois par mois, que c'est bien fait pour moi puisque je harcèle tout le monde pour qu'on m'écrive… c'est même pas vrai, d'abord, j'harcèle personne, moi !

Harold croise alors mon regard et je lis dans le sien…

AU MEURTRE ! LES COURS VEULENT ME ZIGOUILLER !

Connaissant très bien le penchant très violent des cours – « c'est inadmissible », comme dirait ma grand-mère… bon, ok, jamais à propos des cours mais plutôt des moldus, de Papa, des sang-de-bourbes-, de Papa, des cracmols et de Papa-, je me porte volontaire pour le sauver. Je me penche discrètement vers lui, prends toutes les feuilles et les fourre sous le lit, avec un clin d'œil stratégique. Ni vu, ni connu !

**-Je t'ai vu, Lena, **m'avertit Emily, placidement, toujours plongée dans ses feuilles. **Rends-lui mes notes.**

**-Rho…, **grommelais-je en me balançant hors du lit, la tête la première pour aller les récupérer.

Décidemment, Milou et Dada, c'est plus que le destin qui les a liés, c'est les forces de la nature ! Quand je reviens à la surface, Harold secoue de la tête avec affolement et me fait signe de les laisser sous le lit… bon, très bien mais alors, c'est pas moi qui me ferai engueuler, il est prévenu ! Je les laisse retomber sous le lit et reviens m'assoir.

**-J'ai un peu peur, Lena, **lâche-t-il alors, quelques minutes plus tard.

**-Oh, t'inquiète, Roldy ! La prochaine fois qu'ils t'approchent, je les bourre comme un punching ball ! **

Il rit en me faisant signe que c'est pas ça dont il parle. J'hausse un sourcil avec étonnement. Bah, je vois pas alors…

**-C'est Owen.**

La blague ! J'éclate de rire bruyamment, écroulée à moitié sur Emily qui est obligée de décaler ses feuilles pour pas que je les écrase. Mais là, franchement, c'est irrésistible ! Encore avoir peur des schtroumpfs ou d'un ballon de foot, je veux bien mais de Winny… mon fou-rire redouble.

**-Pas dans ce sens, là, rho ! **s'enquit-il, boudeur. **J'veux dire que j'ai peur de le faire fuir… je… je sais pas comment faire avec lui…**

Pompom vient jeter un coup d'œil et me prie de cesser de rire aussi fort parce que des malades ont besoin de repos. J'essaye de cacher mon rire derrière mes mains mais elle lève les yeux, sourire en coin, avant de s'en aller, visiblement peu convaincue du résultat… Une fois calmée, je migre du bout à la tête de lit et vais m'assoir à côté d'Harold qui me fait une place. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui déclare, sous le regard amusé d'Emily :

**-Alors, écoute-moi bien, je vais te donner les règles fon-da-men-tales pour pas faire fuir notre p'tit vif d'or préféré… Winny, quoi ! T'es prêt ? C'est parti !**

xOxOxO

**-Quoi, la bibli ? **m'indignais-je.

**-On a une dissert' en métamorphose et en histoire de la magie pour après-demain, espèce de troll ! **me rappelle Allan, moqueur.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de bougonner que je préfère jouer au Quidditch avec Sean mais Jared vient à la rescousse et me fait remarquer que ce n'est pas le sport qui fera mes devoirs. Je veux bien les faire, ces foutus devoirs, mais je suis nulle… jusqu'à ma Troisième Année, j'essayais vraiment d'avoir des bonnes notes mais je confondais et oubliais tout, je m'endormais en cours et à chaque fois que je levais la main pour répondre à des questions des profs, ceux-ci faisaient mine de ne pas me voir, ayant trop l'habitude des vagues d'hilarités qui secouaient la classe à chacune de mes réponses, tant elles étaient absurdes. Et ils me rassuraient tous, à chaque fin de de trimestre, que ce n'était pas bien grave, que j'avais toujours le sport pour moi. Donc, j'ai fait ce qu'ils disaient. Et dès que j'ai remplacé mes heures d'études par le club d'EMA et des parties de Quidditch avec Sean et d'autres mecs, ils se sont mis à m'envoyer chez Dumbledore pour cause d'absence d'application au travail… avouez que c'est à en perdre la boule ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les adultes.

Allan et Jared étaient donc en bonne voie de me trainer bon gré, mal gré à la bibliothèque –où Pince va encore bien m'accueillir, je le sens- quand Dacarta, une pimbêche de Serdaigle, appelle deux de ses copines qui elles aussi se dirigeaient vers l'antre du savoir –et du désespoir :

**-Hey, les filles ! Venez un peu voir qui est pendue par les pieds et bichonnée par Rusard, c'est trippant !**

**-Qui ? **demandais-je, en chœur avec les deux autres.

**-Bolkanski !**

J'échange un regard incrédule avec Jared puis on se met tous les trois à courir dans le sens inverse où nous allions. On a seulement à tourner au coin du couloir pour assister à un spectacle vraiment déplaisant. Une tonne d'élèves, riant à gorge déployée, encerclent de près Emily qui est pendue par les pieds par une corde invisible accrochée au haut plafond. La masse d'élève est si épaisse que je ne vois pas bien ce qui se passe et n'aperçoit Emily que par la hauteur où elle se trouve. Convaincue que celui qui a osé faire ça est en-dessous de mon amie, je fonce à travers foule en lançant à ceux qui empêchent mon avancée de dégager avant que je ne leur refasse le portrait. J'arrivais enfin au centre d'attention quand McGonagall fit retomber Emily dans les bras de Rusard et que Jared, aidé d'Allan, m'attrape pour m'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Celle-ci est toute blanche et m'apparait aux bords de l'évanouissement.

**-Vous allez me lâcher, oui ? **m'énervais-je en me retournant vers mes deux amis.

**-Te mêle pas de ça, Lena ! **déclare avec autorité Allan tandis que Jared m'assure :

**-McGonagall s'occupe déjà d'elle et avec ton tact, tu risques encore d'aggraver la situation.**

**-Comme tu le fais tout le temps ! **

**-J'ai beaucoup de tact ! **me défendis-je, vexée.

**-Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout, compris ? **s'impatiente Allan en me tirant violemment en arrière.

Quand je lance un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Emily, je ne trouve qu'un morceau de couloir vide où Rusard et McGonagall semblent parler avec sévérité. Etonnée, je me demande un instant où elle est passée, me débattant un peu moins face à sa disparition. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne compte pas laisser passer ça ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'on aura touché à Emily Bolkanski impunément, en fuyant lâchement, l'acte perfide accompli ! En plus, j'ai donné la parole à Nouki que je protégerai sa sœur et on me fera pas parjurer ! La guerre est ouverte !

xOxOxO

J'attends qu'une sale vipère vienne ramper jusqu'à l'entrée de sa caverne… sauf si les serpents n'ont pas de caverne, dans ce cas-là alors… euh, sa maison ? Bref, revienne chez lui ! Décidemment, l'art de la méta fort filée –ou un truc dans ce goût-là, d'après ce que m'a racontée Jared, un jour que j'étais partie dans un délire avec Doug-, c'est pas pour moi. En simple, je suis devant l'entrée de la salle-commune des Serpentard qu'un de ces derniers ait _enfin _la décence de se ramener et que je puisse lui soutirer le mot de passe !

Emily n'a pas voulu me dire qui l'avait pendu au plafond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'enfin… toujours est-il que j'ai dû employer d'autres méthodes pour découvrir le coupable… que je n'ai toujours pas découvert mais je suis toute proche d'un filon, là ! J'ai essayé de trouver des témoins mais tout le monde m'a fait croire qu'il n'avait rien vu –d'autres m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu mais ne me le diront pas et je leur ai cassé la gueule… et ils n'ont toujours pas voulu me le dire, ces emmerdeurs !- donc, j'ai fait preuve d'une logique imparable ça ne peut être qu'un Serpentard ! Particulièrement, Stendford.

Un couple de Quatrième Année arrive alors et au moment où j'allais leur bondir dessus, ils se mettent à s'échanger un baiser passionné. Oh, c'est mignon ! Bon, je vais prendre les suivants…

xOxOxO

Je sors des toilettes, renfrognée et bougonne. Je viens de passer vingt minutes à cracher des limaces, sous les rires suraigus de Mimi Geignarde qui en est venue à me composer une chanson –« Oooh, la Gonzalez, ya plein d'limaces qui lui sortent du bec ! ». Okay, elle est peut-être inédite mais vous parlez d'un honneur ! En plus, elle chante faux, cette espèce de peste ! Tout ça à cause de ces Serpentard ! Je suis sûre que c'est eux le coup d'Emily !

Dès que j'ai réussi à rentrer, je suis montée sur l'une des tables de la salle-commune et je leur ai dit que je voulais le nom du coupable. Une seconde plus tard, une trentaine de baguettes étaient pointées sur moi… et je préfère ne pas raconter la suite, j'ai déjà assez la honte comme ça… mais tant pis, ils l'ont voulu, ce week-end, je les attendrais avec ma réserve de bombe-à-bouse et quand ils sortiront pour aller petit déjeuner, ils vont avoir une petite surprise à la Gonzalez !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune des Gryffondor avec l'idée de me prendre une bonne douche quand, dans le couloir, un couple –décidemment, c'est ma journée !- me rentre presque dedans, enfiévrés par leur bécotage. Ils ne me jettent même pas un regard et fonce littéralement dans une porte avant de l'ouvrir. Ils s'engouffrent alors dans la salle qu'ils ont surement choisie au hasard. Peu désireuse de passer devant la porte béante –parce que je me connais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil-, je fais demi-tour… et je suis vraiment de trop mauvaise humeur pour voir la face de Serpentard de Stendford, quoiqu'elle doit surement être cachée sous la jupe ou dans la poitrine d'Alex… après ma baignoire, presque au beau milieu du couloir… Y'en a qui ont la belle vie !

Je deviens encore plus grognon quand, cinq minutes plus tard, je croise Mary dans le couloir. Je lui lance un regard incendié. Maintenant, c'est bon, je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'imaginer Mary et Jeremy à la place des deux autres… ma douche, je vais la prendre froide, je crois !

xOxOxO

**-Vous ai-je prévenus que notre travail doit aboutir à un concert ? **nous répète Dicksen, en frappant de sa baguette son chevalet.

**-Ouais…, **maugréais-je.

Son regard cinglant se pose sur moi et je remarque avec agacement que j'ai été la seule à répondre. La plupart des élèves me lancent des coups d'œil indignés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Quand on pose une question, c'est bien dans le but qu'on y réponde, à ce que je sache, non ?

**-Au moins, il y a une personne qui suit ! Et je vous laisse prendre connaissance vous-mêmes de son identité, bande d'ingrats incompétents ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! **

Emily, à mes côtés, a un air parfaitement indifférent. Faut dire, je ne pense pas que les réprimandes lui soient destinées. Elle joue tellement bien qu'on ne peut pas douter qu'elle sera prête pour je-ne-sais quel concert. Et certainement pas Dicksen qui est fou d'elle !

White, un peu plus loin, a les mains jointes sur sa robe et fixe, penaude, le sol. Elle non plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la cible des remontrances. Elle a une si belle voix que c'en est frustrant… surtout depuis qu'elle sort avec Jeremy ! Je grommelle un juron en me rappelant toutes les fois où je chantais sous la douche et que Damian, victime de mes vocalises, tirait la chasse d'eau pour rendre bouillante l'eau, juste pour que je hurle au lieu de chanter ! Peut-être que si j'avais une plus belle voix, Jeremy arrêterait de tirer la tronche dés que je lui parle…

Les autres se partagent entre la honte, l'agacement et l'insolence muette. Et moi…

Bah moi, je fais ce que je fais, chaque semaine, même heure. J'essaye de tordre mon triangle, d'assassiner White du regard –et avec des boulettes de parchemins-, j'écoute Emi jouer et, parfois, je fais des pompes sur le banc. Ça m'arrive aussi de lire mes revues de sport ou d'essayer de déconcentrer cet emmerdeur de Zuerk pendant qu'il chante, en lui faisant des grimaces. Et quand Emily ne joue pas, je parle avec elle mais… elle joue tout le temps ! En bref, je m'emmerde et j'essaye de mieux que je peux de m'occuper. Ce qui plait moyennement au prof qui m'a dans le collimateur.

**-Hey, Milou ? **fis-je, totalement tournée vers elle. **Tu veux toujours pas m'dire c'est qui ?**

**-Non, Lena.**

**-C'pas juste ! Pourquoi je peux pas savoir ? Au moins, il recommencerait pas ! **

Elle me sourit, amusée, et j'allais continuer à plaider ma cause quand un truc fin et dur ricocha sur mon crane. Les sourcils froncés, pariant que c'est Zuerk qui m'a attaqué par derrière –cette sale fouine !-, je me retourne mais perds mon air offensif en reconnaissant Dicksen.

**-Le Triangle peut-il cesser de distraire le Violon ? **

xOxOxO

**-Un saucisson ! **

**-Une batte ! **

**-Un sau-cis-son !**

**-J'te dis que c'est une batte ! **m'énervais-je.

Je tourne la tête vers Doug qui me lorgne de son regard buté. Tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, on se dispute la formes des nombreux nuages qui, défilant lentement au-dessus de nous, laissent tout de même un peu de bleu au ciel. On finit bien rapidement par se bondir dessus et faire des roulé-boulé, en arrachant de grandes poignées de pelouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, on est de nouveau allongés dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre mais essoufflés et morts de rire… et notre saucisson-batte-de-Quidditch a eu la bonne idée de filer à l'anglaise.

**-C'est cool pour Owen, **finit par déclarer Douglas.

**-Avec Roldy ? Oui, c'est super cool ! **m'excitais-je aussitôt. **C'était dur d'être le seul homo dans le bahut mais, en fait, y'avait le mec parfait juste là et il l'avait même pas vu ! **

**-Ouais… ils vont bien ensemble.**

**-Ils sont trop adorables ! Tu les as vus, une fois, à l'infirmerie, tous les deux ? C'est trop chou… avec Milou, on fond !**

**-Adorables.**

Je me redresse sur un coude, surprise par le ton dur et froid qu'il prend. Je le regarde sous toutes les coutures. Doug n'est jamais comme ça... il est toujours joyeux et blagueur, et… horrifiée, je comprends tout ! Il est homo, lui aussi, et amoureux d'Owen ! Ou d'Harold ! Oh non, mon Douggy… je me couche sur son ventre rebondi et appuis mon menton sur son torse.

**-C'est pas grave, Doug, on t'en trouvera un autre, d'accord ? T'en fais pas…**

**-Hein ? Un autre quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il, ahuri.

**-Euh… un autre… un autre copain ? **hésitais-je.

**-Hé ! Espèce de cinglée ! Mais non ! J'suis pas homo ! Lena…, **se plaint-il, bougon.

Ah. Bon, j'ai peut-être pas tout compris, alors…

**-Mais quoi alors ? **

**-J'ai toujours pensé qu'Owen était comme moi, tu vois ? **me souffle-t-il, en détournant le regard vers le ciel. **Un désespéré du cœur et du sexe… complètement en dehors de tout ça mais, en fait… il est avec Harold et, au final, ya que moi qu'est seul. Pas parce que j'le veux comme Allan et Jared, mais parce qu'aucune fille veut de moi. Je suis moche et gros… et j'suis pas gentil, pas intelligent, pas riche, pas… **

**-Quoi ? Pas quoi ? **le coupais-je, furieuse.

Je me redresse soudainement sur le ventre de mon ami, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je suis super énervée ! Doug est quelqu'un de génial et pour chacun de ses kilos, il a une tonne de paillette dans ses beaux yeux bleus ! Si aucune fille ne veut de lui, c'est qu'aucune ne le mérite et je ne vais pas le permettre d'en douter !

**-Si j't'entends redire des trucs comme ça, j'te préviens de suite que j't'emmène jogger avec moi tous les matins avec Winny ! T'es beau, Doug ! Et si les filles ont de la merde dans les yeux, moi, pas ! Le poids fait pas tout, ni les diplômes, ni le fric… et t'es très gentil ! Je te promets que tu trouveras quelqu'un, ok ?**

Il m'attire contre lui en riant, rasséréné, et alors que je le câline, il m'écrase une grosse poignée d'herbe et de terre dans la figure.

**-Ok, bon, tu trouveras quelqu'un si j'te bute pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent !**

xOxOxO

**-T'attends quoi, exactement, maintenant ? **demandais-je, aussi curieuse qu'agacée.

Nous sommes en Etude de Rune et les élèves, pour la grosse majorité, sont pendus aux lèvres de Sarazad, notre prof. Moi, je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte alors il peut bien causer… Accoudée à mon bureau, le menton appuyé sur ma main gauche, j'observe Jared depuis le début du cours. Cinq minutes. Et je ne tenais plus, fallait que je lui pose une énième fois la réponse et j'espère que, pour une fois, il aura la décence de me répondre parce que moi, j'veux bien être gentille mais j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête d'ignorer mes interrogations ! Entre Jeremy, Emily, White et Jared, j'en ai ras le bol !

Il ne tourne même pas son regard vers moi et me répond, stoïque :

**-Rien, Maddy, je prends simplement en note le cours –ce que tu devrais faire, également.**

**-Oui, oui ! **m'impatientais-je. **Je vois ça ! Je te parlais de Milou ! **

**-Qu'a donc Emily ?**

**-Elle a rien, je…, **commençais-je alors qu'il continue d'écrire avec application.

Je lui chipe sa plume des mains et le fixe d'un regard sévère quand enfin il lève le sien –aussi austère que le mien- vers moi. Nan mais oh !

**-Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ?**

**-Je t'écoutais ! **se défend-il. **Rends-moi ma plume.**

**-Après ! **

Il me fait le coup du regard « Lena, tu sais que c'est mal ce que tu fais, écoute Papa ! » mais je ne flanche pas. Moi aussi, je sais faire les gros yeux ! Je pare chacune de ses tentatives pour récupérer son bien et je commence donc mon discours :

**-J'te comprends pas ! Elle t'a composé un morceau, tu l'as invité à Pré-au-Lard… euh, ça se voit que vous vous aimez ! Et tout ça, tout ça ! Alors, bon sang, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu conclus pas, Dada ? Et arrête de me zieuter comme ça, c'est moi qui suis pas contente !**

**-As-tu remarqué combien ta seule présence dégrade n'importe quelle situation ? **me réplique-t-il, calmement.

**-Gné ?**

Je ne comprends rien. Ce n'était pas le sujet, si ?

**-Je pense que ça met fin à toute discussion. Sur ce, je te prierai de bien vouloir utiliser ma plume à bon escient et profiter de ton rapt pour écrire le cours, **poursuit-il en me tournant vigoureusement vers le bureau et me tapoter mon parchemin d'autorité.

**-Mais j'ai pas fini ! **me plaignis-je.

**-Tu n'as pas commencé, en vérité.**

Et là-dessus, il plonge dans son sac pour en sortir une plume de rechange. Je fronce le nez, boudeuse.

Ce coup-là, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

* * *

><p><em>Une tite <strong>review<strong> pour la route ? **:D**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Coucou** :)_

_On espère que tout le monde va bien :p Nous pour l'instant on **survie** à nos **cours** ... **Foutu** Charlemagne comme dirait l'autre !_

_Sinon, **Wow** on a atteint **presque** les **200 reviews**, peut être à ce chapitre qui sait ? ;) En tout cas, **merci** à toutes !_

_Bonne **lecture** ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : <strong>**Broken**

**« DES ROBES ? **

**- Oui Lena j'ai entendu aussi, j'y étais je te rappelle,** je soupire.

**- On va devoir porter des robes ? Pour ce concert de merde ! J'en ai rien à battre de ce concert moi ! Passe pour le triangle mais une robe ? Jamais !** s'exclame-t-elle. **Pourquoi je devrais m'attifer comme une…**

**- Une fille Lena, **je lui sourie gentiment, **juste une fille. T'en es une, pourquoi ça t'énerve autant de le montrer ?**

**- Je sais pas être comme ça,** grommelle-t-elle.

**- Comme quoi ? **

**- Ben comme les filles,** soupire-t-elle en s'attablant à la table des Gryffondor,** le maquillage, les robes, les talons tout ça quoi… Tu vois.**

**- Si tu veux… Je peux t'aider,** je murmure,** je suis certainement pas la mieux callée mais, je peux t'aider.**

**- Je vais devoir me maquiller ?** geint-elle.

**- Pas nécessairement,** je m'assoie à côté d'elle, **quant on est belle comme toi on a pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice. »**

Elle me fixe, interloquée. J'arque un sourcil étonné avant de rougir. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je m'empresse de baisser les yeux sur mon assiette pour me servir du riz et des escalopes de dinde.

**« Je suis pas belle,** lâche-t-elle soudain en haussant les épaules.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** j'écarquille les yeux.

**- Ben… Personne ne le dit alors bon…**

**- Alors compte sur moi pour te le rappeler,** je lance avec autorité en souriant**. Tu es belle Lena, bien plus que Spencer, Alexandra ou White.**

**- Mais il l'a choisie elle,** crache-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Mary qui discute avec Cindy à la table des Poufsouffle.

**- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?** je demande en la fixant droit dans les yeux, **parce qu'elle est lisse, ça déborde pas. Elle fait parfaite. Tout le monde veut posséder la perfection. Mais tu sais quoi Lena ? C'est plat la perfection. Il va se lasser de tant de platitude. La perfection c'est l'ennui. Ça va pas durer Lena, il faut juste attendre qu'il en ait marre. Et après il sera à toi. Parce que t'es la meilleure. »**

C'est bizarre. Avec Lena je ne me tais pas. J'ai envie d'être sincère, de lui montrer les choses. J'ai pas envie de fioritures. Je veux juste lui ouvrir les yeux. Comme elle a ouvert les miens. Elle me fixe sans broncher. Avant de me serrer contre elle, un énorme sourire lui dévorant le visage. Je lui caresse le haut du crâne. Elle est tellement simple, tellement entière. Je n'ai jamais cru que quelqu'un aussi dénué de malice puisse exister. Je voyais toujours les autres comme des ennemis, des gens calculateurs qui attendaient l'instant idéal pour me faire trébucher et mordre la poussière. Je suis heureuse de savoir que des gens comme Lena existent. S'il n'y avait que des âmes perverties et mauvaise, la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

**« Hey ! C'est Marvin !** s'exclame Maddy en désignant nos hiboux. **Et Speedy !**

**- En fait son vrai nom c'est Cosaque,** je marmonne.

**- Ah, Milou tu m'auras pas ! Roldy a dit que c'était Speedy.**

**- Et la parole de Spok est celle de la vérité ? **je ris.

**- Ben il connaît toutes les répliques de Yoda quand même ! Yoda c'est un sage ! »**

Je soupire, amusée. Dans le courrier qui me tombe dans les mains il y a une lettre de papa et une de Niko. Et des dessins de Piotr. Je souris, ravie, et décachète pour m'empresser de découvrir les dernières nouvelles. J'écarquille les yeux, comment Laïko a-t-il appris que Spok sortait avec Owen ? Il est très énervé que je ne l'ai pas tenu au courant. Je glisse un regard à Lena et sa montagne de courrier. Et j'y aperçois une lettre de mon frère qu'elle ouvre en premier, avec empressement. Un demi-sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. C'est la première fois que Laïko envoie des lettres à une fille, sans avoir pour objectif la baise. Ça me fait plaisir de les voir bien s'entendre, même si je trouve qu'il lui donne beaucoup trop de missions « protège ma sœur » ou des conneries de ce genre. Enfin… Ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit capable d'entretenir une relation avec une fille à distance. Un exploit. Est-ce qu'il serait en train de grandir un peu ? Au contact de Lena ? Je manque d'éclater de rire. Murir grâce à Lena, ça, c'est cocasse !

oOoO

**« Emi vite, **siffle Lena. **Dépêche !»**

A vrai dire je suis déjà au maximum. Nous courrons dans le tunnel sombre, sous Poudlard, qui est censé nous mener à Pré-au-Lard. C'est la deuxième fois que j'y vais illégalement en si peu de temps ! Lena attrape ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite pour rejoindre Allan, Douglan, Sean et Conrad qui sont déjà à ciel découvert. Le village illuminé apparaît alors, une brise froide me fait grelotter et enfoncer mon bonnet sur ma tête. Mon nez se niche dans mon écharpe. On entend d'ici la musique. C'est faible mais au fil de nos pas, elle monte crescendo. Enchante mes oreilles et fait danser mes pieds. C'est une musique entraînante, joyeuse. L'un de celle qui vous fait oublier vos pensées le temps d'une danse.

Ça tourbillonne dans les rues, les boutiques sont encore toutes ouvertes et les illuminations de Noël dansent avec passants. Main dans la main avec Lena, je me faufile dans la masse des gens qui rient et chantent en chœurs. Je ne sais pas bien qui de la musique ou de Lena m'entraîne près du groupe qui joue sur scène à l'air libre. Toujours est-il que me retrouve bientôt à frapper dans mes mains et onduler au rythme de la chanson. Je me prends à éclater de rire face à la danser improvisée de Sean, à la drague de Conrad et les disputes de Douglas et Lena à propos de la barba-papa qu'il vient d'acheter rythmée par les répliques acerbes d'Allan. Spok me manque, mais à cet instant c'est moins douloureux. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être aussi seule. Mes yeux se portent sur Lena. Et c'est grâce à elle. Elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir conscience, j'aimerai tellement lui montrer combien ce qu'elle m'a donné est important à mes yeux. Mais peut être est-ce mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je suis peut être la seule à mettre autant de valeur dans notre amitié.

Je délaisse la danse pour m'acheter une boisson chaude que je vais siroter, assise sur le perron d'un magasin de vêtements. Le ciel est très clair. Les étoiles ressemblent à des éclats de diamant dans un manteau sombre. La lune est pleine, elle chatoie doucement dans le halo noir de la nuit. La rumeur de la rue m'enveloppe de ses rires et chants. Je m'enfonce dans mon écharpe, mes yeux papillonnent. Il y a tant de sonorités que j'en perds la tête, tant d'énergie que j'en reste patoise. Spok aurait adoré être là.

Lena me fait de grands signes, je lui réponds d'un sourire sans pour autant délaisser les marches sur lesquelles je suis assise. La chaleur de mon thé réchauffe mes doigts engourdis, l'odeur de cannelle et de citron me chatouille les narines. Les tonalités de la nuit se répercutent dans mes oreilles, chantonnent des mélodies que pour une fois, tous écoutent. Je suis bien.

**« Emi, tu fais quoi ?** s'exclame Allan que je n'ai même pas vu arriver.

**- Rien,** je réponds sans lever les yeux vers lui.

**- Bon alors, viens danser,** rétorque-t-il, **sinon tu vas voir rappliquer Lena dans deux secondes. Et crois moi t'y échapperas pas.**

**- Comme si on pouvait échapper à Lena !** je ris un peu avant de me lever. **D'accord.»**

Je lui emboite le pas, abandonnant mon thé à moitié-plein. Je sursaute à cette pensée. Depuis quand suis-je si positive ?

OoOo

**« Tu bosses vachement les cours à ce que je vois ! **je soupire en voyant mes feuilles de notes à la même place qu'hier.

**- J'ai des concours à passer, il faut que je me prépare pour Oxford !** réplique Harold en guise d'excuse.

**- Oxford ?** je m'étonne, **je croyais que tu voulais Harvard. **

**- Oui mais Oxford c'est pas si loin, c'est en Angleterre.»**

Il rougie et fait mine de se replonger très profondément dans ses exercices de maths. Je souris doucement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'origine de ce revirement de situation se nome Owen Collins. Je suis bien contente de ce changement d'ailleurs. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de vivre séparée d'Harold par un océan et des milliers de kilomètres.

**« Moi je préfère,** je marmonne. **Si tu vas à Oxford je ne te perdrai pas.**

**- Me perdre ? **ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise derrière ses verres.

**- Tu sais moi…,** ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je baisse la tête,** j'ai peur qu'on se perde de vue. J'ai même eu peur que tu m'oublies en te faisant de nouveaux amis ! **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça Emi ? **fait-il, éberlué.

**- Tu es mon meilleur ami Spok,** je réponds lentement, **tu as été** **mon unique ami pendant si longtemps que… Je crois que je supporterai pas de…**

**- Arrête tes bêtises Princesse ! »**

Ses bras m'enserrent vivement et ma tête va rencontrer son torse. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et soupire de soulagement. Il n'est pas bien large, il n'est pas musclé mais à côté de lui, je me sens en sécurité. Comment est-ce que je peux un instant penser qu'un jour je ne verrai plus Spok ? C'est improbable, impossible. Inenvisageable.

**« Raconte pas n'importe quoi,** rit-il en rompant son étreinte. **Toi et moi c'est à la vie à la mort Princesse ! »**

J'hoche la tête et dévoile un large sourire en réponse au sien. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je me calle contre lui et regarde, les sourcils froncés, les formules mathématiques qui s'étalent sur des tas de feuilles gribouillée dans tout les sens. Avant de me replonger dans mes notes d'arithmancie. Soudain, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvre bruyamment et Pompom lance un « silence » sifflant que n'écoute pas du tout Lena qui débarque devant nous tout feu tout flamme accompagnée par Allan et Owen qui sourit timidement.

**« Roldy ! Tu connais pas la nouvelle,** s'emballe Maddy au bout du lit. **On va devoir porter des robes !**

**- De quoi tu parles Lena ?** demande Spok étonné.

**- Laisse tomber**, soupire Allan en ouvrant son jeu d'échec sur le lit, **elle est excitée comme ça depuis ce matin.**

**- Rectification,** **depuis toujours,** continue Harold en souriant à Owen qui glisse discrètement, et en rougissant, ses doigts dans la main de mon meilleur ami –aux anges-.

**- C'est n'importe quoi !** rétorque Lena offusquée, **hein Milou ? »**

Je suis incapable de répondre, un fou rire me secoue, tout comme Allan, Owen et Spok. Pompom bondie dans notre direction.

**« Miss Gonzales, un peu de silence !**

**- J'ai rien fait ! **se défend Maddy.

**- Ne faîte pas l'innocente jeune fille, je commence à bien vous connaitre ! »**

OoOo

C'est le moment. Vas-y Emi ! Mais je ne bouge pas. Mes jambes refusent d'avancer. Ça fait bien dix minutes que je suis plantée dans les escaliers. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour voir mon conflit entre moi et moi. Je baisse les yeux et tripote nerveusement la couverture de mon _Jane Eyre_. Je suis ridicule à attendre comme une bécasse un signe de Merlin, Morgane ou Cupidon –m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit sur le coup lui aussi- qui m'encouragerait à aller rejoindre Jared concentré sur sa lecture dans le canapé de notre salle commune. Bordel, vas-y Emi ! Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi si tu ne fais pas remarquer ton existence ? Bouge ! Je trouve -enfin- le courage de descendre les dernières marches et de m'approcher de lui. J'espère qu'on ne voit pas trop mon trouble.

Je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, ramenant mes genoux contre moi et ouvrant mon livre dont je ne lis aucune ligne. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je suis nulle. Franchement nulle pour aborder les gens. Et encore plus en amour. Les seules fois où je suis sortie avec des garçons ça n'a pas duré longtemps et c'est jamais moi qui avait fait le premier pas. Bon sors un truc intelligent Emi…

**« Salut !**

**- Salut Emily,** me répond-t-il en un sourire par-dessus les pages de son roman. **»**

Super. Vive l'originalité Emi. Quelle abrutie, non mais sérieusement t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

**« Tu lis quoi ?** je demande en cachant mes joues pivoine derrière mon livre –encore plus original !-.

**- De Grandes espérances, de Dickens. Tu connais ?** fait-il en levant son regard vers moi.

**- Il est génial,** j'hoche la tête en souriant, **de toute façon Dickens est un auteur génial.**

**- Ça dépend je trouve, **réplique-t-il**, franchement quand les héros sont des enfants c'est un peu plus plombant…**

**- Ah non !** je bondis brusquement, **c'est les meilleurs justement ! On voit l'apprentissage de la vie et l'évolution du personnage en fonction de son éducation et du milieu d'où il est issu. Moi je trouve ça passionnant !**

**- Ouais, mais on est moins incéré dans l'époque quand même, **contre-t-il en baissant son roman pour me faire face.

**- Ben non c'est le contraire, **je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils,** on voit plus l'époque parce que les enfants la découvrent en même temps que nous. C'est épuré d'objectivité du coup.»**

Bon. J'avais pas prévu du tout de débattre sur _Little Dorrit_ et _Oliver Twist_ mais au moins il a délaissé son livre pour me regarder. Okay, c'est pour me contredire… mais quand même ! Je brandis mon livre pour appuyer mes paroles de gestes, c'est vrai quoi ! Dickens a un véritable talent pour nous faire entrer dans les milieux sociaux du XIXème siècle.

**« Mais ya quand même des lieux qu'on voit pas beaucoup avec lui, **regrette Jared.

**- Les industries à l'époque ?** je demande**, ouais je trouve aussi.** **Mais pour ça Gaskell est géniale à lire !**

**- Ah ouais ? **s'étonne-t-il, **C'est pas plutôt branché romance et problèmes sentimentaux ?**

**- Quoi ?** j'écarquille les yeux. **Absolument pas ! Attend bouge pas ! **je me lève vivement, **Faut que tu lises **_**Nord et Sud**_**, vraiment ! C'est pas du tout dégoulinant de guimauve ! Attend, je vais te le chercher ! »**

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches pour les redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, mon exemplaire vieilli sous le bras. Mais il n'est plus là. Il n'y a que son roman sur la table. Je reste un instant figée, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je m'apprête à remonter lorsqu'un livre se présente alors sous mes yeux.

**« Tiens,** me fait Jared,** vu que tu m'en prête un.**

**- Mer… Merci,** je souffle. **»**

Il me sourit en prenant mon livre et me tendant le sien. Je rougie et baisse les yeux pour me pas trop emballer mon cœur en rencontrant son regard noir qui reflète les flammes crépitant dans la cheminée. Je l'attrape et effleure un instant ses doigts. Un feu me dévore la poitrine.

OoOo

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens en retenue. Mais c'est la première fois que Rusard fait preuve d'_amabilité à_ mon égard. D'ordinaire il me fait nettoyer les salles de classe en grognant sur ma lenteur, mon manque d'entrain et j'en passe. Là, il ne dit rien et m'a même aidé pour les vitres parce que je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre. J'ai eu le droit à un « bonsoir » et un « au revoir » qui semblaient presque sincères. J'en suis restée interdite de stupéfaction. A fin, il a grommelé, agacé, et m'a planté au milieu du couloir. J'ai grincé des dents et l'ait maudit. Il avait pitié de moi. Comme White. Je fais pitié pour lui. S'il y a bien une chose que je haie –après Spencer- c'est la pitié. J'ai l'air si fragile que ça ?

Enervée, je tourne les talons. L'appel de la salle de musique se fait entendre tandis que je traverse les couloirs aux tableaux endormis et ronflant doucement. J'arrive enfin à la bibliothèque et dépose mon recueil de poèmes africains avant de me glisser entre les instruments qui somnolent entre les ombres dansantes de la nuit. Je lance une « Lumos » et ma baguette dégage une petite flamme chatoyante qui ondule sous ma respiration. Je fronce les sourcils en ouvrant la grande armoire du fond de la salle. J'ai beau passé mes doigts sur toutes les étagères, les formes ne me sont pas familières. Aucune ne ressemble à la courbe particulière de mon violon.

**« C'est ça que tu cherches Bolkanski ? »**

Mon sang se glace. Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face. Spencer n'est pas seule. Logique. Spencer n'est jamais seule, elle vient toujours en force. Je me crispe en reconnaissant quelques têtes, Farmer, Karin, Samuels, Liana. C'est alors que je remarque l'objet qui pend au bout de son bras qu'elle balance narquoisement devant elle. Mon violon. Ma gorge se serre, je la fixe avec froideur. Elle sourit, satisfaite du léger frémissement qui a parcouru mon corps.

**« J'ai bien fait de venir voir Mary chanter hier… Alors comme ça tu as un faible pour ce morceau de bois ?** elle ricane en faisant la moue à mon violon. **C'est vraiment pitoyable.**

**- Rend-le moi,** je souffle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Pardon ? Je crois que je n'aie pas entendu. On oublie la politesse de nos jours… Tsss…**

**- Ce n'est pas à toi,** je crache, **maintenant rend le moi ! **

**- Quand je parle tu te la fermes Bolkanski,** rétorque-t-elle.

**- Tu crois disposer de tout ici,** je gronde, **arrête de fantasmer. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pétasse.**

**- Je te demande pardon ?** sa voix se fait glaciale.

**- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? **je réplique durement,** Allons, on sait tous que tu es bien plus intelligente que ça. Une « courageuse » gryffondor qui se cache pour préserver son manteau immaculé d'innocence alors qu'elle est en vérité la pire connasse de Poudlard.**

**- Oh, c'est comme ça hein ? Le vilain petit canard essaie de rejoindre les cygnes ? **cingle Cindy sans perdre son sourire.

**- Si les cygnes c'est les gens comme toi, autant rester un parasite pour toujours. »**

Son sourire se tord en une grimace.

**« Maintenant rend moi mon violon, **je grince en faisant un pas en avant, **maintenant.**

**- Tu te prends pour qui Bolkanski ? **s'exclame Karin en s'avançant, menaçante.

**- C'est cette timbrée de Gonzales qui lui donne des idées de grandeur, **réponds Farmer en un rictus mauvais.

**- Parce qu'elle l'atteint elle au moins, **je rétorque avec colère, **elle ne reste pas dans sa merde comme vous tous.**

**- Elle a pas froid au yeux dîtes moi, **s'amuse Samuels en me toisant avec suffisance.

**- Tu veux qu'on lui refasse le portrait ?** demande Quentin en faisant craquer ses doigts.

**- Non, **Cindy me sourit avec malveillance, **j'ai une bien meilleure idée.** »

Elle glisse ses doigts dans sa robe de sorcier, je dégage ma baguette plus vite qu'elle. J'évite en reculant le coup de pied de Karin pour me faire lâcher ma baguette. C'est le temps qu'il faut à Spencer pour me désarmer sèchement. Je profite de ses mains occupées pour essayer d'attraper mon violon. Mais un coup de poing dans mes omoplates me fait tomber à terre, et tousser pour retrouver ma respiration.

**« Tsss qu'est ce que tu nous fait là Bolkanski ?** soupire Cindy. **Tu crois vraiment que t'as la moindre de chance ? **

**- Ta gueule, **je rétorque durement.

**- Je ne crois pas non,** ricane-t-elle avant d'ordonner brutalement, **retenez-la. »**

Je me braque sous la poigne de Farmer et tente de me retourner pour lui griffer la figure. Mais Samuels m'attrape le bras pour le tordre dans mon dos. Un gémissement aigu de douleur m'échappe. Mes genoux tremblent et je dois me faire violence pour qu'ils ne cèdent pas. Je les foudroie tous du regard. La baguette de Spencer crépite, mon vente se contracte. Un large sourire lui dévore son visage de poupée.

**« Admire ce qui arrive aux arrogants parasites qui croient pouvoir m'écraser Bolkanski. »**

Le sort se lance en silence. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Il y a un affreux craquement. Ma respiration se coupe. Je suffoque. J'ai beau ouvrir la bouche, l'air n'y entre pas et aucun son n'en sort. Leurs rires ne m'atteignent pas. Il n'y a que le hurlement muet qui me déchire. Que le bois de mon violon qui se tord. Je me débats, me tortille dans tous les sens pour leur plus grand plaisir et hilarité. Cindy leur sourie de satisfaction tout en jouant avec sa baguette qui détruit mon instrument, qui coupe les cordes. J'ai l'impression qu'on me tranche la gorge. Que je me noie dans le sang qui en sort. Il n'y a aucun cri, juste mon violon qui se brise, qui tombe en morceaux sans vie. Juste le froid qui monte en flèche dans mes doigts. Juste les rires des autres et le sourire de Spencer. Juste mes hurlements silencieux. Les gémissements de mon violon me labourent le cœur. C'est comme s'il criait. Comme s'il me hurlait de l'aide, mais j'ai beau me débattre comme une folle, Farmer et Samuel me maintiennent au sol sans peine.

Et soudain plus rien. Le silence. La baguette de Spencer s'abaisse pour dévoiler son ravissement. Les gloussements des autres me semblent creux, lointains. Mes yeux s'accrochent à la carcasse démembrée de mon violon. Cindy donne un coup de pied dedans, le rapprochant de moi. Ils me relâchent. Je tends mes doigts, tremblante. Le bois n'est plus lisse, vibrant et doux. Il est froid, rêche, inerte. Comme un cadavre. Les larmes sortent alors, brutalement. Ça fait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé la frontière de mes paupières… Elles sont violentes, furieuses. Me secouent comme un pantin désarticulé. La boule dans ma gorge étouffe mes gémissements.

**« C'est qu'un violon Bolkanski,** fait Cindy, moqueuse, en penchant son visage pour mieux me fixer. **Ça aurait pu être toi ou ta tapette de copain. Je te préviens au cas où il te viendrait dans l'idée de me tenir encore une fois tête, misérable insecte.»**

Les mots ne m'atteignent plus. Les bruits qu'ils font en sortant ne sont plus. Autour de moi, il n'y a que le silence, glacial et solitaire. Il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien. Je couvre mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus. Je ne peux plus. Les sanglots sont incontrôlables, lourds, déchirants. Meurtrissant mon cœur qui hoquète douloureusement. Je secoue la tête pour chasser les bruits des pas, la chanson du vent. Tout ce qui n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant.

J'empoigne délicatement les débris de mon violon, certains morceau se détachent, glissent de mes doigts pour rouler à terre. Enfin, l'inaudible cri sort faiblement de ma bouche. Blessé.

Mes bras se resserrent autour de ce qu'il reste de mon violon. Les craquements de son bois sonnent comme un glas dans ma tête. Je le serre doucement contre moi. Le jour de notre rencontre me revient de derrière les murs cotonneux de ma mémoire. Le sourire de tonton devant mes yeux émerveillés lorsqu'il me l'a tendu. L'instrument brillait. Tonton a ri, son dernier rire avant son envoi dans les camps en Sibérie.

J'étouffe dans mes larmes, j'ai l'impression que c'est mes souvenirs qui meurent à cet instant. Qu'on vient de m'arracher ma musique. Comme si on me sortait le cœur de la poitrine.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour**, Bonsoir :)_

_Alors euh, on espère que votre week end s'est bien passé ! _

_Un **GRAND MERCI** à tous car grâce à vous nous avons atteint les **200 reviews** WOW :D Merci à **Plumette** pour avoir posté la 200ème ^^_

_Sinon, **Bonne lecture** à tous !_

_**Réponses** aux reviews :_

_- **L.I.E** : Hello ! Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta critique très positive qui nous fait très plaisir :D Ensuite, t'inquiète si tu ne t'es pas manifestée jusqu'alors, c'est déjà très gentil de l'avoir fait ;) Il y en a peu, crois nous ! A une prochaine alors ? En tout cas merci !_

_- **Alicette** : Wow que de façons diverses et variées de vengeance ;) Superbe liste, je ne sais quelle option choisir xD Faut pas être si mal pour Emi, elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'on ne peut le penser :) Spok + Winny breeeef ! xD C'est vrai que peu de gens l'appellent par son prénom et encore moins par son surnom ^^ c'est en effet un exploiiiit ! Tu n'as pas posté la 200ème mais c'est pas grave ! Toutes les reviews comptent ! Bisous encore et merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Même à Poudlard, une vipère ne devient pas colombe<strong>

_-Tu l'auras pas, tu l'auras pas ! chantonne l'homme Elastique._

_Sa main tient Owen, en larme, par le col de son tee-shirt, grâce à son bras extensible qui me surplombe d'au moins dix mètres. J'ai beau sauter le plus haut dont je suis capable, je n'effleure même pas l'une de ses baskets. Je vais me le faire, le Super-Méchant-Héros-en-collant, moi ! M'faut mon balais… où j'ai mis mon balai ? Les mains sur les hanches, je tourne sur moi-même… il était là, ya deux secondes ! _

_-Hihihi ! _

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, en direction du rire aigu et je vois Catwoman qui fait des loopings avec mon balai ! Bah, faut pas se gêner, surtout !_

_Les pleurs d'Owen deviennent de plus en plus forts. Assourdissants. D'ailleurs, ses larmes me tombent dessus… Ou alors, il pleut… en tout cas, ça mouille !_

Je fronce les sourcils. Ya un truc mouillé sur mon épaule. Un truc lourd et chaud. Qu'est-ce qui est lourd, mouillé et chaud ? Et ça me chatouille le menton, aussi. Je fronce le nez. Je suis où, d'ailleurs ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre mon dortoir plongé dans une obscurité assez épaisse. Je cligne des yeux, la bouche pâteuse. Ah, je dors dans mon lit ! Enfin, je dormais… Le truc tressaute sur mon épaule et ma main se pose automatiquement dessus. Des cheveux ? Bon, alors, ça doit être une tête… logiquement…

**-C'qui ? **marmonnais-je. **Marvin ?**

C'est alors que je remarque les sanglots. Une main a emprisonné l'une des miennes, la droite, et la serre par intermittences. Au rythme des hoquets de pleurs. Je tourne ma tête vers celle qui est appuyée contre mon épaule, près de mon cou et sur mes cheveux.

**-Lé… Lén'…**

La voix chevrotante est féminine et… Emily ? Je me redresse, la forçant à quitter mon épaule mais elle garde ma main dans la sienne. Merlin, s'passe quoi ? Je fronce les sourcils et je m'assois sur le bord du lit, quittant mes couvertures. Plus que surprise et horrifiée par ses pleurs, je profite qu'elle me tienne la main pour l'attirer à côté de moi et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle a peut-être fait un cauchemar. Je lui caresse le dos pour la calmer, comme je fais avec Owen, et je me félicite de lui avoir donné le mot de passe de l'entrée de ma salle-commune pour qu'elle puisse venir me voir quand elle veut, Harold étant à l'infirmerie.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ya, Milou ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? **lui soufflais-je.

**-C'est quoi c'bordel ? **râle une fille de mon dortoir, de son lit.

**-Rho ! Tu vois pas que quelqu'un pleure ? **m'énervais-je.

Elle pousse un juron, tire les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et lance un Silencio. C'est ça ! Les pleurs d'Emi se sont un peu calmés mais je sens toujours ses larmes qui coulent le long de mon cou.

**-C'est bon, Milou, j'suis là, **la rassurais-je. **Ça va mieux ?**

**-Je… J'ai plus rien. Elle m'a tout pris, elle a tout détruit… elle… elle l'a cassé… brisé… saccagé…, **souffle-t-elle, la respiration courte et la voix plaintive.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est cassé ? **

**-Mon-mon violon ! **gémit-elle, un sanglot bref la faisant suffoquer un instant.

Mes yeux s'exorbitent tandis qu'une exclamation de surprise m'échappe. Elle joue si bien de son violon. A chaque cours de musique, j'aime l'écouter. Comment c'est possible que… ? Un violon, ça se brise pas facilement, si ?

**-T'es tombée dessus ? **hasardais-je.

**-Non, c'est elle ! **crache-t-elle avec haine.

**-Qui ? **

**-Spencer !**

**-Cindy ? **m'étonnais-je. **Mais… comment elle est tombée dessus ? **

Un rire la prend. Mais pas un rire joyeux. Pas un rire amusé. Pas le genre de rire qui fait sourire ou qui appelle à le rejoindre. C'est ce rire… qui glace et qui gèle.

**-Elle est pas tombée dessus, Lena. Elle a levé sa baguette et elle l'a déchiqueté, sous mes yeux, alors que je lui hurlais… que je la suppliais… de tout… de me frapper… tout… tout plutôt que ça… pas ça… mon violon… ma… ma musique…**

La sentant plus fébrile, je la serre plus fort alors que j'essaye de comprendre ses paroles chuchotées. Cindy aurait détruit son violon, exprès ? Mais pourquoi ? Littéralement perdue et affligée, je lui pose la question. Un silence me répond. Quand elle prend la parole, plusieurs minutes plus tard, sa voix est froide et claque à mes oreilles.

**-Depuis toujours, elle me hait. Elle s'amuse à me faire mal, à se jouer de mes souffrances, à me salir tant qu'elle peut… depuis ma première année, elle fait de ma vie, un enfer. **

**-Quoi ? **m'étranglais-je. **Elle fait QUOI ?**

Je bondis du lit et me place, debout, en face d'Emily qui me regarde, alarmée.

**-Je… Je sais qu'elle est ton amie, j'aurais pas dû… Je…, **s'empresse-t-elle de dire.

**-Elle te fait quoi ? **demandais-je, rageuse.

**-Tout et n'importe quoi, **souffle-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

**-C'est elle qui t'a pendu par les pieds dans le couloir, cette semaine ? **

Elle ne me répond pas mais, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre. Je me penche vers elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, mon visage en face du sien. Elle me lance un regard avant de me souffler la réponse. Une réponse qui ne me plait vraiment pas. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ma mâchoire se crispe. Au même instant, des pas font grincer les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et se dirigent vers le mien. Dans lequel, la seule qui manque est justement celle avec qui j'ai un compte à régler. Maintenant.

Je lâche Emily, lui dis de rester là et que je reviens avant de faire demi-tour, les poings crispés. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, la main déjà sur la poignée quand j'entendis Emily se lever de mon lit avec précipitation en s'écriant, suppliante :

**-Lena ! Reste avec moi !**

**-Milou, dans mon lit ! **ordonnais-je. **Et tu bouges pas de là, d'accord ? **

**-Et si Spencer…**

**-ça, c'est mon affaire ! Au lit, allez !**

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve face à Cindy. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir mais un sourire se dessine sur son beau visage. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas réagir aussi violemment que j'en ai envie.

**-Salut, Lena ! **me fait-elle.

Emily m'appelle alors à nouveau et je vois Cindy grimacer, en se penchant de façon à l'apercevoir, debout, devant mon lit, dans la pénombre du dortoir. Son regard devient furieux et elle commence à s'écrier :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?**

Mais mon poing s'est déjà écrasé dans sur sa joue gauche, la faisant reculer en chancelant de plusieurs pas, ahurie. J'avais prévu de me retenir encore un peu mais, en fait, c'était trop ambitieux. Je frappe, puis je discute. Ça évite tout baratin superflu. Je ferme la porte sans douceur et m'avance vers Cindy, toujours ébahie, pour l'attraper par le bras et la pousser en direction des escaliers.

**-T'vas me raconter ta soirée, hum ? **grinçais-je. **Descends !**

**-Attends, Lena ! **contre-t-elle avec empressement, alors qu'elle a déjà descendu quelques marches. **Si c'est cette garce qui t'a…**

**-La ferme ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait tout ça ? **claquais-je avec colère.

**-Elle est si… Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez cette merde ? **

**-Evite ça, Cindy, c'est pas un bon plan, **la prévins-je avec un regard menaçant. **T'avais pas à toucher à son violon, et encore moins à elle ! T'as pas intérêt de recommencer, pigé ? **

Elle me regarde, les lèvres tremblantes de rage, alors qu'on est au beau milieu de l'escalier et que j'ai le poing qui me démange.

**-Je croyais qu'on était amies, Lena, **cingle-t-elle.

**-J'croyais que tu voulais être quelqu'un d'bien, **répliquais-je, la voix reflétant ma déception. **Mais t'as jamais changé, en fait. **

-**Et tu crois quoi, toi ? Qu'elle est sincère ? Arrête, Lena, c'est pathétique ! Elle se sert de toi ! Espérant devenir un peu plus populaire grâce à toi ! Tu es si naïve, **articule-t-elle avec mépris.

**-Pas assez pour te croire une deuxième fois. T'approches plus d'elle.**

Sur ce, je fais volte-face et la laisse sur sa marche, retournant au dortoir. Emily n'a pas bougé, debout devant mon lit. Je lui souris et lui prends la main.

**-Viens, on va dormir, ailleurs, d'acc' ?**

**-Où ? **

**-Fais-moi confiance, **répondis-je en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Quand on passe devant Cindy, dans les escaliers, elle évite mon regard et darde le sien sur Emily. Je lui conseille de cesser de la regarder et elle remonte vers les dortoirs, sans rien dire. Je lance un sourire rassurant à Emily et on sort de la salle commune. Alors que l'on marche dans les couloirs, je l'attire contre moi et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

**-T'inquiète plus, maintenant, **lui assurais-je, avec un clin d'œil. **Elle te touchera plus. Mais, franchement, pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit avant ? C'aurait été direct fini !**

**-Merci, Lena. Merci beaucoup.**

**-Pas la peine ! Et pour ton violon, tu sais… c'est qu'un violon. C'est…, **dis-je, hésitante et réfléchissant. **C'est comme ma batte ou mon skate ! J'y tiens beaucoup mais si un jour, je les ai plu, je continuerai quand même à faire du sport parce que… c'est ma passion, tu vois ? Et j'ai besoin de rien, pour ça ! Tout est là –** fis-je en tapant ma poitrine au niveau du cœur**- et dans les jambes ! Toi, c'est pareil… c'était pas ton violon qui faisait la musique, c'était toi. C'était pas lui qu'écoutait ou qui m'a montrée comment on écoutait, l'autre fois, c'était toi… et un violon, ça se remplace, pas ton talent ! Donc, t'inquiète, t'as rien perdu, en fait. Cindy t'a rien cassé. **

Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres et elle hoche du menton, me répétant ses remerciements. J'ai légèrement froid dans mon –long, heureusement- tee-shirt FC Barcelone et je suis bien pressée d'arriver à destination ! Quelques minutes plus tard, on entre dans la tour des Serdaigle, en répondant à l'énigme du mois –Jared me la soumet tout le temps pour me forcer à réfléchir et, au bout d'un moment que je passe à galérer, il me file la réponse… sadique…

Je balaye les interrogations d'Emily d'un sourire et la traine à ma suite vers le dortoir d'Allan et Jared. Comme ya le lit d'Harold, c'est impecc… On déboule donc, tandis que j'allume les lumières d'un sort –oui, oui, j'ai pensé à ma baguette ! Je dis à Emily de m'attendre dans le lit d'Harold et, cette fois-ci, elle m'obéit –aaaaah, je suis contente ! Je me dirige donc vers Jared qui se retourne, grimaçant dans son sommeil à cause de la lumière, et…

**-DADA ! DEBOUT !**

**-Plait-il ? **s'enquit-il, en grognant.

Même en dormant, il parle comme un vieux ! Je me mets à le secouer –héhé, je me venge de l'autre fois !- et il se redresse enfin, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

**-S'passe quoi ? **grommelle l'un des autres mecs.

**-Sale emmerdeuse de Putain de Gryffondor à la con ! **s'écrie Allan, en se tôlant méchamment alors qu'il essayait de sortir de son lit.

**-Ohé ! **

**-J'te fais ta fête, Lena, dés que j'tiens debout ! **

**-C'est ça, c'est ça ! **

Je me retourne vers Jared qui émerge peu à peu et lui dis :

-**Dada, faut que j'te cause d'un truc très important… **

**-Dis-moi, **m'invite-t-il, en bâillant.

**-Cindy - pas ta grand-mère, l'autre- bah, demain, tu vas aller la voir, ok ? Parce que, figures-toi que cette sale…**

**-GERONIMO ! **hurle Allan en me bondissant dans le dos pour m'écraser sur Jared.

xOxOxO

**-Etais-tu réellement obligée de m'accompagner, Lena ? **me demande Jared, en lisant son numéro de la Gazette.

Nous sommes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle dans laquelle Emily prend encore son petit-déjeuner avec Allan et Harold qui est enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, à notre plus grande joie ! Avec Jared, on l'a vite expédié -notre petit déj, hein !- on a d'autres projets. Héhé ! Enfin, je finis encore mon trognon de Granny Smith, adossée contre un mur à côté de Dada qui me fait la lecture des rares articles de Quidditch.

**-Bah oui ! Pourquoi ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Tu ne la frappes pas, ni ne l'insultes, on est bien d'accord ?**

**-Oui, oui ! **m'agaçais-je, en faisant une croix sur l'idée de lui enfoncer mon trognon dans l'œil qui m'avait effleurée il y a quelques minutes.

**-Bon.**

**-J'te laisse faire, M'sieur le Préfet-en-chef, **grommelais-je.

**-Bon, **répète-t-il en tournant une page.

Bon, bon… c'est vite dit ! J'ai encore quelques pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de cette menteuse persécutrice et fausse Gryffondor ! Comment je fais, moi, pour me défouler ?

Enfin, la voilà qui débarque aux côtés de White et Malley au coin du couloir. Mouais… la tentation est trop forte et mon trognon est un trop bon projectile. Mais sur White ou sur Cindy ? Dur choix… Dommage que ce ne soit pas un boomerang, j'aurais pu me les faire, toutes les deux, à la file. Quoique j'aime pas Karin Malley, non plus…

Le sourire de Cindy, à notre approche, se crispe légèrement et White parait au bord des larmes dés qu'elle me voit. Je lui offre un regard féroce.

**-J'aurais à te parler, Cindy, et je pense qu'il vaille mieux que ce soit en privé, **annonce Jared sèchement.

**-D'accord, **se force-t-elle à dire d'un air dégagé. **Je vous rejoins les filles. **

**-On connait le refrain, **se moque Malley, en embarquant White.

Je me retourne pour la suivre du regard… c'est ma dernière chance… qu'est-ce que je vise ? La tête ou le cul ? Par derrière, c'est pas très loyale… j'hésite. Mais qu'est-ce qui me force à être loyale avec cette pimbêche ? Rien ! Prenant mon élan, je vise et… une main s'abat sur mon bras droit en pleine préparation de lancé de trognon et je me retrouve en face des yeux noirs et sévères de Jared… Bon, d'accord… Je me retourne vers Cindy, boudeuse. Ya aucune justice dans ce monde.

**-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, Cindy, parce que, tout d'abord, et avec le regret de devoir te vexer, parler avec toi n'est pas un de mes plaisirs personnels et de deux, c'est tout simple. J'ai appris que tu persécutais une camarade, Emily Bolkanski.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une. Mon Dada est trop doué pour discourir !

**-ça ne te servira à rien d'essayer de nier. D'ailleurs, il n'y aura aucune répercussion pour le moment si tu t'en tiens à là. Je ne dirais rien, Lena ne dira rien. Aucun professeur ne sera donc au courant. Mais si jamais tu retentes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de t'en prendre à Emily, j'aurais l'immense satisfaction de poser ce sujet à la prochaine réunion… puis dans le bureau du Directeur lui-même, **achève-t-il, aussi poliment tranchant qu'il a débuté, son regard sombre fixé dans celui de Cindy qui n'en mène pas large.

**-Elle vous a tous ensorcelés, cette sa…, **commence-t-elle, la bouche tordue dans un rictus pas très élégant.

**-Biiip ! **m'exclamais-je en lui lançant mon trognon en pleine face.

**-Lena a raison, pas d'injure, **commente posément Jared, avec un sourire amusé.

Cindy, la démarche furieuse mais fière, se dirige vers la Grande Salle, en nous contournant, sans plus un regard. Le mien glisse sur le trognon qu'elle a laissé au sol. Ben, dis donc, c'est des manières, ça ? Je le ramasse et le lance sur Cindy qui, quand le détritus de fruit rebondit sur son crane, se fige.

**-C'quoi ça ? On pollue Poudlard ! Tss !**

**-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Cindy.**

xOxOxO

Il doit bien y avoir un livre, dans ce rayon, sur la révolte des Gobelins de… euh… c'est quelle année, déjà ? Je me masse la nuque, essayant de me souvenir. Puis, je me ronge un ou deux ongles. Ça veut pas venir ! Bon, comment je fais ? Jared et Allan vont me tuer si je reviens pour leur demander la date alors que ça fait une trentaine de fois qu'ils me refont le scénario de cette révolte… Je pousse un profond soupir. Je crois bien que ça finissait par un huit… puis dans les années 1300… ou peut-être bien que c'était plutôt dans les 1700… Bon, allez, faisons au milieu ! Dans les 1500 ! Voyons ce qu'on peut trouver dans les révoltes des Gobelins en 1500… les années, en huit…

Oh, parfait ! Ça fera l'affaire ! En plus, le livre est rouge et doré –Gryffondooooor !-, c'est bon signe ! J'allais m'en retourner, très fière de moi, à la table où m'attendent mes deux Serdaigle d'amis quand une chevelure châtaigne accrocha mon regard. White. Je fais la moue, agacée. Je la vois partout, c'est pas possible… bon, si c'est ça, autant aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Je m'assois en face d'elle qui recopie son brouillon avec ce sérieux que je n'arrive jamais à avoir. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'être la plus concentrée possible, le prof a distribué des copies de mon devoir à ses Premières Années pour leur donner un exemple de parfait hors sujet, de syntaxe pourrie et d'orthographe… très originale. Alors, maintenant, je m'abstiens. Quand elle lève son regard vers moi, il s'y éveille une lueur de peur et elle n'ose plus bouger. Je soupire. Sa phobie commence à me lasser… c'est bon, je l'ai jamais frappée, faut pas exagérer.

**-J'te ferai rien, **maugréais-je avec humeur.

**-Tu sais, Lena, je suis…**

**-Désolée ? Ouais, je sais, tu me l'as écrit… j'sais pas combien de fois mais pleins. **

J'ai un stock impressionnant de lettre d'excuse… en état de cendre, dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

**-Mais je m'en fous, **poursuivais-je. **J'aime Jeremy et c'est pas juste. **

Elle ne répond rien.

**-Bref ! **repris-je, avec plus d'entrain et souriante. **J'ai eu une idée pour rendre tout ça plus juste ! Un bras de fer ! **

**-Comment ? **s'étonne-t-elle, en battant de ses longs cils.

**-Quoi ? Tu connais pas ? Oh, c'est simple ! On s'met en face sur une table –comme on est là-, on s'prend la main bien fort, on pose le coude et… celui qui arrive à plaquer la main de l'autre sur la table a gagné ! **exposais-je.

**-Oh ! Et quel est l'enjeu ? **fait-elle, curieuse.

**-J'ai pensé à Jeremy, bien sûr… mais bon, y'va pas être d'accord, j'suis sûre donc, bon…, **bougonnais-je en faisant la moue. **Alors, si je gagne, j'aimerais que tu lui demandes pourquoi il est avec toi et pas avec moi. Il veut jamais me répondre ! Et si tu gagnes… ce que tu veux !**

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et une moue d'excuse se peint sur son visage.

**-Je suis désolée mais… ça ne m'a pas l'air honnête…**

**-Hein ? **m'enquis-je, plissant le regard, menaçante. **Qu'est-ce qu'est pas honnête ? C'est lui qui veut pas me répondre, même pas m'expliquer ! J'demande juste qu'on me dise pourquoi !**

**-Ce serait le tromper, **souffle-t-elle, les larmes perlant à ses yeux.

**-Mais pourquoi tu chiales ? **m'enflammais-je en me levant, rageuse. **Tu m'énerves !**

A mon mouvement de colère, ses larmes redoublent et des sanglots la prennent. Je bouillonne. Je lui demande de cesser de pleurer, essayant de ne pas m'énerver plus, et à chaque fois, ça devient pire… et j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps qu'elle pleure quand je lui parle ? Elle ne comprend pas que je ne supporte pas ça ?

**-Lena ! **gronde une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Jared et Allan. L'un a la mine sombre et sévère, l'autre a l'air particulièrement énervé.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? **claque Jared.

**-Rien ! Je lui ai juste proposé de…, **commençais-je.

**-Yen a marre, Lena ! **grince Allan. **Laisse-la maintenant ! Ça a assez duré ! Handon, il ne veut pas de toi, c'est pourtant clair ! Tu comptes les harceler combien de temps encore, lui et sa copine ? Tu comprends pas que ça tourne à la psychose, ton affaire ? **

**-Je l'aime ! **m'écriais-je, blessée et une boule se formant dans ma gorge.

**-Mais pas lui, bordel ! **hurle-t-il.

**-Tu n'avais déjà aucune chance au début mais là, ça ne fait que se certifier, **décrète Jared, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. **Tu prônes l'esprit du sport mais depuis que tu t'es entichée de Jeremy, ton attitude reflète tout le contraire. Il faut que t'acceptes la défaite, Lena, c'est le mieux pour toi. T'as perdu, il faut te faire à cette idée.**

Figée devant eux, j'ai l'impression qu'un marathon s'est déclenché dans tout mon corps, que l'on piétine mon cœur, mon cerveau, mes intestins. Je suis face à leurs regards froids et j'entends encore les pleurs de Mary, derrière moi. Je suis allée trop loin. Trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Ils ont sans doute raison. Ils ont toujours raison. Peu importe ce que je ressens, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, Jeremy a choisi Mary et moi… moi, personne ne m'a choisie. Et c'est comme ça. Bonne perdante. Sois bonne perdante. Si tu loupes ton shoot, c'est de ta faute, il ne faut s'en prendre qu'à toi-même… Si tu loupes à panier… Si tu craches sur l'arbitre… c'est le sport.

La bibliothécaire arrive à la suite des élévations de voix mais je n'écoute pas les remontrances qui vibrent dans la sienne. S'il faut que je perde, je préfère perdre ailleurs que dans une bibliothèque. Au pas de course, je contourne Jared et Allan qui ne disent rien pour l'arrêter et sors de ce lieu qui ne me va pas. Qui ne m'est jamais allée, moi qui n'ai que le sport, nulle pour toute autre chose. Et surtout les relations amoureuses. Aimer sans être aimée, ça m'allait mais au bout d'un moment, ça pèse. Je dévale les escaliers, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, les larmes me brûlant les yeux. Quand je pense que la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, j'avais huit ans… et ma mère mourrait. J'aimerais bien avoir un conseil, Maman. Comment on fait pour perdre dans la vraie vie ?

**-Lena ? Oh, Lena, attends ! **s'écrie Sean que je croise à un couloir.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me répète les paroles de Jared et Allan. Une fois m'a suffit, j'ai saisi. Il faut juste que… j'encaisse et après, je reviendrais et ce sera bon, j'aurais accepté. Je ne regarderai plus Jeremy, je ne dirai plus rien à Mary mais je resterai la même. Celle qui se prend les râteaux mais les accepte, habituée. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mais quand on tente, on a quoi ?

Je traverse les vestiaires des filles, toujours ouvertes de l'extérieure et débarque sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est ici qu'on gagne et qu'on perd. Aujourd'hui, je perds.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Coucou** les gens :)_

_Manque de **sommeil** oblige, j'la fais courte : **marre** des cours, vivement les **vacances** *scrute son calendrier depus le 5 septembre* et **MERCI** pour vos reviews, ça nous fait super plaisir :D_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

_**pomegranatsss** : c'est cool de savoir que t'es toujours des nôtres ! ;) On espère avoir un peu de reviews de ta part ! Bizzz et Merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>** : Come back as you were, please**

**« Vous avez fait QUOI ? »**

Je les toise avec froideur, le cœur battant avec violence et les insultes russes au bord des lèvres. Mais ils ne méritent même pas ma salive à ce moment. Je tourne brutalement les talons et m'élance dans le couloir sous les regards incrédules de Jared, Allan et Harold alors que Slughorn annonce le début du cours. Le prof m'interpelle mais je l'ignore royalement même lorsqu'il s'écrie que j'écoperai de plusieurs heures de retenues et **« dix points en moins pour Serdaigle** ». S'il savait comment je m'en tamponne moi !

Je ne sais même pas où elle est. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Allan et Jared viennent de lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux sans même essayer de la consoler. Sans même faire preuve de tact. Et je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Lena je me ferais une joie de les réduire en cendres. De faire taire leurs clapets moralisateurs de merde. Je m'arrête au beau milieu du couloir du deuxième étage. Où peut-elle être par Merlin ? Je tente de reprendre ma respiration –retrouver mon calme est impensable-. Toilettes ? trop fifille. Bibliothèque ? trop intellectuel. Dortoir ? trop de filles. Salle de classe déserte ? trop étouffant. Mon regard se porte à la fenêtre, le terrain de Quidditch semble m'appeler. Bon sang ! Je dévale les escaliers et me rue dehors, ma besace battant ma hanche au rythme de ma course effrénée.

**« Lena ? Lena !»**

Je liste mentalement toutes les insultes que je connais en russe, chinois et anglais pour ne pas oublier de les cracher à la gueule de Jared et Allan. Où est-elle ? L'inquiétude me sert la gorge. Je déboule sur le terrain, essoufflée et affolée. –et énervée mais est-ce nécessaire de le préciser ?-. Il fait froid et quelques gouttes tombent sur mon visage. Mais je ne la voie pas.

**« Lena ! C'est moi ! Emi ! Réponds s'il te plait ! »**

Une tête se lève et je pousse une exclamation de joie en la reconnaissante. Je me précipite vers elle et abandonne mon sac au sol. Non, en fait, je ne la reconnais pas. Ma mâchoire se serre de colère. Elle tente un sourire mais tout la trahie. Ses cheveux sont en pétard, ses yeux bouffis, ses lèvres tremblantes, la déception et la tristesse tintée de désespoir brillent dans ses yeux bien trop brillants. Refrénant les larmes. Je l'entoure de mes bras, elle se laisse aller contre mon épaule. Ses mains s'agrippent à moi. Les sanglots mouillent mon pull. Je caresse tendrement son dos secoué par les pleurs. Chacun de ses tremblements fait monter crescendo ma fureur. Et mon angoisse. Une boule dure se loge dans ma gorge. J'embrasse le haut de la tête de Lena, la berce contre moi doucement. Lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes alors qu'elle renifle. Je l'intime à tout déverser hors d'elle, à se vider.

**« Pleurs Lena, pleurs,** je murmure en lui caressant le dos, **ça fait du bien. Vas-y. C'est pas grave ma chérie. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.**

**- Je… Je… **hoquète-t-elle, le nez dans mes cheveux.

**- Je sais, je sais,** je la coupe doucement. **Ils m'ont raconté.**

**- Ils… Ils… ont dit que…,** gémit-elle, **et pourquoi ? pourquoi ?**

**- Ce qu'ils ont dit Lena c'était pour te protéger,** je grince durement, **Mais c'était laid. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le dire comme ça. Devant cette chouignieuse de White en plus. Ils ont eu tord. **

**- Pourquoi ça marche jamais ? Pourquoi ?** souffle sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots**. Personne ne veut m'aimer !**

**- Ne dis pas ça,** je proteste en la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, **moi je t'aime. Et quoi qu'il arrive Lena je te promets que jamais, jamais, **_**jamais**_** je ne te laisserai tomber. »**

Sa tête se niche dans mon cou, ses larmes se font moins violentes et plus douloureuses. C'est des larmes qui déchirent. Qui me lacèrent la poitrine. Lena… Lena tellement forte, Lena qui protège… Lena qui brille, qui rit. Lena qui sourit. Lena qui m'a défendu, consolé… ça fait si mal de la voir s'affaiblir. De la voir s'effriter.

**« Aucun garçon ne veut de moi ! Jamais, jamais ! Pourquoi… ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?... **gémit-elle**. Moi je l'aime !**

**- Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi…,** je souffle, **c'est eux qui sont aveugles, Lena. Ils ne voient pas qui tu es. La personne que tu es, ce que tu vaux, **je la serre plus fort contre moi alors que la pluie s'égrènent sur nos épaules. **Tu es merveilleuse ma chérie. Vraiment. Tu es un soleil, tu es gentille, chaleureuse. Tu m'as aidé tu sais… Tu m'as protégé. Tu es loyale et courageuse. Quand tu tombes Lena, tu te relèves. Tu es incroyable. Tu verras, tu verras…, **je la berce lentement, **Tu trouveras quelqu'un Lena, quelqu'un qui verra tout ça. Et cette personne, se sera celle qu'il te faut. Tu mérites quelqu'un, plus que quiconque, tu mérites quelqu'un Lena. Et si jamais elle tarde cette personne, si jamais elle s'égare en route pour te trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas**, je dépose un bisou sur sa joue humide,** Moi je serai toujours là pour toi. »**

Elle pleure. Elle pleure comme si toute son énergie s'échappait hors d'elle en torrents douloureux. Je psalmodie des paroles, je la serre fort pour lui transmettre toute cette chaleur qu'elle a éveillé en moi. Elle peut tomber maintenant, elle peut pleurer. Je suis là pour la relever, je suis là pour la consoler.

Lena est considérée comme un garçon, personne ne fait plus attention à son cœur de femme. Personne ne veut ouvrir les yeux. Je me promets au fond de moi de tout faire pour l'aider comme elle l'a fait en me protégeant, en illuminant ma septième année à Poudlard. En m'aidant à enfin avancer, à me rebeller. A grandir.

**« Je suis nulle c'est pour ça ?** demande-t-elle tout bas.

**- Tu n'es pas nulle Lena, crois moi, **je réponds doucement.** Tu es bien meilleure qu'eux parce que tu ne t'arrêtes pas aux apparences. Tu es la personne la plus sincère et gentille que je connaisse. Tu ne fais pas dans la fioriture comme tous les autres. Si Jeremy n'a pas compris ça, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Il ne vaut que les filles niaises et plates dans le genre de White.**

**- Alors… alors j'ai perdu…,** souffle-t-elle alors que les sanglots se tarissent.

**- Et alors ?** je lui souris. **On apprend toujours de ses défaites. »**

Elle hoche la tête et essuie ses yeux avant de se moucher avec le mouchoir que je lui tends. Je lui souris et caresse encore son dos pour faire taire les tremblements. Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de son front. Il pleut plus fort. Nous sommes trempés. Je l'aide à se relever et l'entraîne avec moi au château, récupérant mes affaires au passage. Bras dessus, bras dessous, je l'amène aux cuisines pour prendre une boisson chaude avant d'aller nous réfugier avec des serviettes propres dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je vais chercher des vêtements secs à moi –trop petits pour elles d'ailleurs-. Nous nous pelotonnons l'une contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Tout en sirotant un thé au citron pour moi et un lait chaud pour elle. Ses cheveux sentent la pluie. Elle est toute froide, je m'empresse de passer mes bras autour d'elle et de la frictionner. Sans rien dire d'autre que ce que les sourires transmettent. Des fois, la seule chose dont les gens ont besoin c'est d'un peu de silence et beaucoup de chaleur.

OoOo

**« Faut qu'on parle. »**

La phrase claque l'air comme une gifle. Je me plante devant eux, les forçant à s'arrêter alors qu'Harold et Lena poursuivent leur chemin tout en discutant de la nouvelle chanson de Nirvana. Owen, silencieux mais attentif, est sur leurs talons. Jared, Allan et Doug me fixent, incrédules. L'image des larmes de Maddy passe sous mes yeux et m'échauffe le sang.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emily ?** demande Jared.

**- Ce qui se passe ? Vous ne voyez pas ? **je grince sèchement,** très bien ! Alors laissez-moi mettre les points sur les « i ». **

**- Qu'est-ce que… **commence Allan.

**- Tais-toi, **je lâche durement alors que l'énervement se lit dans ses yeux et qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.** C'est moi qui parle. Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous ait passé par la tête hier ?**

**- De quoi tu parles, **s'étonne Douglas.

**- De quoi je parle ? **mes lèvres se pincent, **je parle du fait qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de dire à Lena qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance avec Handon, qu'elle ne faisait que les embêter et « torturer » White. Tout ça sous le nez de tout le monde. **

**- De quoi tu te mêles, **bondit Allan.

**- De ce qui me regarde ! **je rétorque froidement. **Je ne dis pas que vous avez eu tord de lui parle de ça, de l'empêcher de se faire encore du mal. Ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est la façon dont vous l'avez cassé. Vous n'avez eu aucune compassion, aucun tact. Lena a un cœur ! Elle a peut être l'air intouchable et forte mais elle est aussi fragile. **

**- Pas la peine de nous le dire, **crache Allan, furieux, **on la connaît mieux il me semble. C'est notre amie depuis plus longtemps. »**

La réplique se plante en moi comme une aiguille glacé. Je serre les dents pour ne pas l'insulter, fixant Jared silencieux et impassible, et Douglas éberlué.

**« Votre amie,** je répète, glaciale. **Votre… **_**amie**_** ? Elle l'est peut être envers vous, mais **_**vous**_** ? Ses amis ? Mais vous n'agissez pas comme il le faudrait ! Après toutes ces années vous ne la connaissez toujours pas. Vous la traitez comme si vous aviez affaire avec un garçon, comme vous, quelqu'un qui encaisse et passe à autre chose, **je fais en intimant Allan à se la fermer, **Alors oui, je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais moi au moins je la voie comme elle est. Lena malgré son entrain et ses airs de garçon manqué, reste une fille. Vous…, **je les toise avec colère**, vous ne voyez rien. Vous êtes durs avec elle. Vous êtes des égoïstes, **je crache,** elle vous donne tout ! Vous montre son affection et vous vous ne lui renvoyez rien en retour ! Alors qu'elle en a besoin ! Et quand vous l'aidez vous ne faites que l'enfoncer encore plus.**

**- En quoi ça, ça te regarde ?**

**- Tu veux savoir en quoi ? **je réponds durement, **parce que moi je connais très bien la valeur de ce qu'elle vous donne pour ne pas l'avoir reçu. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis autre que Spok. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Allan. Ose dire que j'ai tord.**

**- Mais…**, commence Doug.

**- De toute façon il ne s'agit pas de moi ! **Je claque sèchement**. Mais de Lena, de votre amie. Que vous remballez, que vous cassez même si c'est avec humour, que vous encadrez comme des parents. Ce n'est pas votre rôle ! Vous devez vous comportez en amis, en la protégeant –et non pas en la rabaissant avec froideur !-, **ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge**, L'amitié est une plante que les deux personnes entretiennent **_**ensemble**_**. Même si vous n'avez pas la main verte, faites un effort ! Au moins par respect pour les personnes qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, comme moi. Parce que vous ne connaissez pas la valeur de Lena. Et le jour où elle abandonnera, vous vous en mangerez les doigts. Et les regrets ne servent à rien, **je souffle,** Ils n'effacent rien.»**

Je les plante ensuite au beau milieu de couloir, et m'éloigne en direction de la bibliothèque à un rythme soutenu pour éviter d'avoir à entendre les répliques cinglantes d'Allan et ce que Douglas et Jared pourraient avoir à me sortir comme choses désagréables. La colère s'est à peine tarie. J'espère qu'ils ont compris. Parce que la prochaine fois…

OoOo

**« Miss Bolkanski ? »**

La porte s'est ouverte sur la figure de Flitwick, fébrile et effaré. Miss Tirshow, la prof d'Arithmancie, tourne la tête dans sa direction et fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. Faut dire on est en interrogation écrite. Quelques élèves relèvent le nez, curieux.

**« C'est important,** lâche-t-il. **Dumbledore la demande dans son bureau.**

**- Bon, Emily vous pouvez y aller, **s'agace Tirshow. **je corrigerai à partir de votre brouillon. »**

Je vais à son bureau pour lui rendre la feuille avant de ramasser mon sac. Tous les regards me suivent, une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Owen me suit des yeux, un peu angoissé. Je lui souris avant de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, les questions m'assaillent. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? Je ne suis jamais allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Est-ce que Lena lui a parlé de Spencer ? Nous montons en silence jusqu'à la gargouille, qui dévoile après le mot de passe, l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Flitwick m'ouvre la porte.

**« Entre Emily**, me salue Dumbledore en souriant gentiment, **vous pouvez nous laissez Filius, je vous remercie.**

**- Vous êtes sûrs que…**

**- Certain, **assure le directeur**. Faites en sorte que la rumeur de la venue d'un moldu ici ne se répande pas je vous pris.**

**- Evidemment. »**

Un moldu ? Alors que la porte se ferme, mes yeux tombent enfin sur lui. Avant même de croiser son regard, mon être se tord d'angoisse. Ses yeux gris sont délavés, bouffis et de larges cernes les entourent. Une barbe, blonde, de plusieurs jours recouvrent ses joues creusées. Ses cheveux sont en bataille. Nikolaï. Ma gorge se serre. Il y a un silence. Et tout à coup il est sur moi, m'enlace vivement en gémissant de soulagement. Son étreinte m'étouffe mais je la lui rends tendrement. Interloquée et inquiète par la signification de sa présence.

**« Mily… Oh Mily…,** soupire-t-il tristement**. On a besoin de toi, il faut que tu rentres. Je t'en pris…**

**- Laïko,** je murmure, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Mily…,** continue-t-il en russe.

**- Réponds-moi s'il te plait**, je supplie ne le forçant à me regarder en face. **Dis-moi. **

**- C'est maman,** il me serre plus fort, et sa voix s'étrangle, **on a été obligé… Il fallait… Elle était devenue incontrôlable. Elle criait, elle frappait… Elle… elle a voulu… **

**- Quoi ? **je hoquète de terreur. **Quoi ?**

**- Ils l'ont emmené,** geint-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**- Qui ? Mais qui ? **je le secoue sans douceur.** Qui ?**

**- Les gens… Ils l'ont emmené à l'hosto ! **s'écrie-t-il avec douleur. **L'hosto pour les fous Mily… Ils l'ont enfermé ! Ils ont dit… ils ont dit qu'elle était instable. Qu'elle… Qu'elle… Qu'elle nous ferait du mal ! »**

Ses jambes cèdent, mes genoux se mettent à trembler. Je tente de le soutenir, en cherchant ma respiration. Je suffoque. Il éclate en sanglots, la tête dans mon cou. Non ! Non ! _Non !_

**« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Niko !** je gémis alors que les larmes glissent sur mes joues et que je m'agrippe à son dos,** s'il te plait… S'il te plait… S'il te plait ! Dis-moi… Elle… »**

Mais il ne contredit rien. Il tremble de part en part, secoué par ses pleurs. Son état me fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il a enduré jusque là. De ce qu'il a du subir pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour soutenir papa. Je ravale mes sanglots en serrant les dents. La boule dans ma gorge grossie jusqu'à m'étouffer. Le froid s'infiltre en moi durement, me figeant. Le vide dans ma poitrine m'engloutie.

**« Je vais chercher mes affaires,** je fais à Niko en le détachant de moi, **je fais vite promis. Je viens. »**

Il hoche la tête. Ses yeux sont encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Dumbledore hoche silencieusement de la tête. Je sors de la pièce alors que le directeur fait s'asseoir Nikolaï et lui tend sa boîte pleine de suçasides que mon frère décline sans un mot.

OoOo

Il ne me faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour balancer mes affaires dans ma valise, moins de dix minutes pour retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore et à peine cinq minutes pour que le directeur nous donne de la poudre de cheminette. Il explique le principe à Laïko si usé qu'il hoche la tête sans écouter la moindre de ses paroles. Il passe le premier.

**« Emily, **souffle Dumbledore.

**- Oui monsieur ?** je réponds en levant les yeux.

**- Bon courage. »**

J'hoche la tête, ravalant mes larmes. J'attrape fermement ma valise et après un « au revoir », je donne ma destination et jette la poudre. Ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir bientôt sur mon salon. Papa est debout, à m'attendre. Son visage est exsangue. La même barbe que Niko, mais brune, recouvre ses joues. Il me sourie tristement. C'est un sourire qui fait mal. Avant de me prendre dans ses bras alors que mon frère monte ma valise.

**« Je suis désolé mon ange,** souffle-t-il dans mon oreille. **Je suis tellement désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa,** je murmure en caressant son dos vouté**. C'est de la faute à personne. **

**- Je sais… Je sais… mais…,** sa voix s'étrangle dans des larmes qui nous broient en deux.

**- Ça va aller papa, **je promets les yeux brillants, **on va s'en sortir. On va y arriver. »**

Piotr joue avec le train magique que je lui ai offert pour Noël. Il lève ses grands yeux gris innocents et tend les bras vers moi. Un sourire de bonheur lui dévore les lèvres alors que je laisse papa s'asseoir pour câliner mon petit frère. Ses bâillements m'interpellent. Je grimpe à l'étage pour lui enfiler son nid d'ange avant de le coucher dans son petit lit. Je dépose un baiser sur ses joues et son front tiède.

**« Et maman ? Elle est partie où maman ?** demande-t-il. **Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas…,** je souffle en caressant ses boucles châtains, **elle reviendra bientôt. Je te le promets.** **Maintenant dors mon amour, je suis là. Je m'occupe de tout.**

**- D'accord, à toute à l'heure Mily,** babille-t-il en secouant la tête d'assentiment.

**- Je t'aime mon chéri. »**

J'attrape un jean et un pull, me change en vitesse sans croiser mon regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ne prends pas la peine de ranger mon uniforme.

Lorsque je redescends, papa n'a pas bougé. Ses mains se sont juste portées à son visage pour le recouvrir. Je fais chauffer de l'eau dans la théière. Niko passe devant moi, alors que je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de papa en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer de ma présence. Mon frère me sourie tristement avant de sortir dehors. La respiration de mon père est hachée, sifflante, désespérée. Chacune de ses inspirations me déchire les entrailles. Je rejette mes propres larmes au fond de ma poitrine. M'obligeant à endurcir mes membres pour les forcer à aider papa, papa qui sombre. Il me raconte peu à peu ce qu'il s'est passé. La violente crise de maman, sa tentative de suicide avec le tranchant d'une bouteille de vodka qu'elle a fracassé contre la porte de sa chambre où il l'avait enfermé. Ses roulements des yeux, ses tremblement, ses hurlements. La sirène de l'ambulance. Je ferme les yeux, la gorge nouée. Je souffle des paroles sans sens à mon père qui hoche la tête sans réellement m'écouter.

La théière chante et j'abandonne papa pour remplir les tasses. Je retrouve Nikolaï sur le perron, une cigarette se consume dans ses mains aussi inertes que son regard inexpressif fixant la lande. Je lui tends sa tasse qu'il regarde à peine. Je l'enlace doucement.

**« Rentre Laïko, il fait froid. »**

Je le force à se lever et abandonner son mégot que je piétine. Il s'assoit à côté de papa, je donne les tasses. Le silence se dépose entre nous. Je porte le liquide brûlant à mes lèvres, le laisse enflammer ma trachée, espérant retrouver un peu de cette chaleur qui me fuie. Le goût me donne envie de vomir, pourtant c'est mon préféré. Citron. Mais il me semble soudain trop acide contre ma langue amère.

**« Je monte,** je fais lentement, incertaine, **je vais nettoyer... »**

Niko hoche la tête, un pâle sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres. Il se rapproche de papa, se penche pour lui parler. Je monte les escaliers, et chaque pas dans le long couloir menant à la chambre de mes parents me paraît être une torture. La porte est fermée. Je me force à appuyer sur la poignée. Les effluves de vodka m'assaillent. Mêlé au renfermement et à une odeur lourde et métallique. Les draps sont défaits, les vêtements s'éparpillent au sol. Mes chaussures crissent contre les morceaux de verre. Je baisse les yeux et déglutie difficilement.

Sur le sol, la bouteille éclatée déverse lentement les restes du liquide qui se mêle au sang pourpre étalé sur le tapis. Le sang de maman. Je fixe sans bouger l'un des morceaux plus rouge que les autres. C'est avec ça qu'elle a tenté de…

Je ferme les yeux, chasse les images le plus loin possibles. Je me baisse lentement. Et doucement, très doucement, je ramasse les bouts de verres. Je passe la serpillère sur la tache de sang en forme d'étoile. Je serre les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal. La boule dans mon estomac est dure, lourde.

Silencieusement les larmes tombent au sol, entremêlant leur sel à l'hémoglobine et l'alcool.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_Nous **espérons** que vous allez toutes **bien** ! :D Et on vous **remercie** de vos **reviews** qui nous font toujours aussi **plaisir** :)_

_On vous souhaite une bonne **lecture**,_

_Courage les **vacances** sont **proches** !_

_**Alicette** : coucou ! ouais, le sort est un peu rude sur la tête de nos personnages en ce moment...Alalalal pauvre d'eux ! C'est vrai que Doug s'en prend plein la figure alors qu'il a rien fait xD C'est juste un coup de semonce on va dire. Quant aux fautes, elles sont corrigées maintenant, merci ! On espère que tu vas mieux, et merci pour ta review !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Il ne faut pas se contenter d'une défaite<strong>

Je le vois apparaître au coin du couloir mais, bien que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine comme un ballon de basket, je ne change pas mon allure, ni de trajectoire, n'accentue pas mon sourire et détourne à l'instant le regard. Je le croise et le dépasse ainsi, en l'ignorant. Voilà, c'est fait. Tout le monde est content. Autour de moi, Sean, Harold, Conrad et Doug ont cessé de parler. Ils me regardent, je les sens mais, moi, je fixe mes yeux devant moi, en gardant mon grand sourire sur les lèvres qui est, surement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, totalement faux. Ça fait toujours mal, même quand on a accepté sa défaite, apparemment. Je pensais réellement que tout s'arrangerait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu quand j'arrêterais tout.

**-Bah, alors, on dit plus bonjour, Gonzalez ? **raille Stendford en ricanant.

**-Mais j'tape toujours, **répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir et menaçant.

**-Dégage, connard ! Et embarque ton p'tit merdeux de préfet avec toi, qu'on ait enfin la paix ! **crache Conrad, en me poussant à accélérer, une main dans le dos.

**-Répète, Sterfur, **grince Jeremy. **J'te colle en retenue pour insulte à préfet !**

**-Ouais bah rajoute donc ça, à ta liste : petite enculé de Serpentard qui s'la pète ! **renchérit Sean, goguenard.

Mon cœur bat comme si j'étais en plein match. Je voulais pas m'arrêter ! Je voulais pas l'entendre ! Je perds mon faux sourire et je me ronge les ongles, impatiente qu'on s'en aille. Doug est en train de se moquer du petit « Attention, j'suis préfet et j'me tape White, alors faut pas me chercher, heiiiin ! » de Jeremy, selon ses propres paroles. J'aimerais bien leur dire d'arrêter, que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'un clash avec eux mais comment le faire ? Ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Si c'était d'autres Serpentard, je ne dirais pas non, hein, j'ai besoin de me défouler… mais _eux_ ! Enfin, pas Stendford… lui, je veux bien lui apprendre la boxe française !

Harold s'approche de moi et me lance un sourire rassurant, en me donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Il ne sourit pas trop, ces deux derniers jours, depuis qu'Emi est parti pour sa maman. C'est Dumbledore qui nous a convoquées pour nous apprendre la nouvelle. Et elle me manque déjà. Si elle avait été là, c'aurait été plus facile d'être moins maussade… ya comme un vide. Un gros vide. Et je me demande si la maman d'Emily va bien parce que… on a tous besoin d'une maman. La perdre, c'est… en ce moment, Maman me manque comme dans les premiers jours avant son enterrement. Je me demande pourquoi. Je dors même en tenant le coquillage qui est devenu mon porte-bonheur après sa mort. Le coquillage qu'elle a ramassé sur l'une des plages et qu'elle m'a donnée, près de Barcelone alors qu'on était chez mes grands-parents, deux mois avant qu'elle ne décède. Au début, je n'en voulais pas, je le trouvais laid. Il était cassé à certains d'endroits et d'une couleur sans saveur. Elle m'a alors dit que c'étaient les huitres qui portaient les perles et non, ces coquillages magnifiques… qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et que c'étaient dans les plus disgracieux coquillages qu'on entendait le vrai son de la mer. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Je ne suis même pas sûre de le comprendre aujourd'hui mais en tout cas, je l'ai gardé et, à chaque match, je le porte autour de mon cou alors que j'aime pas tellement les colliers. Peut-être parce que la façon avec laquelle elle l'avait dit, c'était ça qui voulait tout dire… Maman n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse abattre ou que je perde ce qui fait de moi un coquillage moins joli que les autres. Un vrai sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et je lance un regard éblouissant à Harold. Cette fois-ci, j'ai gagné !

**-T'as bien fait, j'pense, **me dit-il.

**-Ouais ! **

**-ça… enfin, ça va ? Quand même ? **

**-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ça va génial, Roldy ! **assurais-je. **Et si on allait aux cuisines, les mecs ? **demandais-je joyeusement, en élevant le ton et me mettant entre eux, **Hein, vous en dites quoi ?**

**-Pour manger tes salades bios ? T'rêves ! **s'enquit Doug. **On mange de la vipère, aujourd'hui ! **

**-A taaaaable ! **hurle Sean en bondissant sur Jeremy.

Je vois Stendford se cacher derrière moi quand Conrad essaye de lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Je fais la moue, puissamment agacée. Bon, si c'est ça, moi, je vais jogger avec Roldy, hein…

xOxOxO

On est sur le hall de gare, Harold et moi, nos bagages à la main. J'ai dit au revoir à Owen, Conrad, Doug, Sean, Jared et Allan. Ces deux derniers avaient l'air étrange, c'était bizarre… déjà, parce que pour la première fois, c'est Jared qui m'a prise dans les bras alors que d'habitude, il essaye plutôt de se tirer avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Et Allan boudait. Je le sais bien parce que quand il fait la gueule, il parle plus, ne défronce jamais ses sourcils et nous regarde comme si nous l'avions traité de Scrout à Pétard. J'ai essayé de le dégriser ou d'au moins, savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais à chaque fois, il m'a lancé ce regard qui veut dire « si tu me touches, j'te bouffe sans sel ! ». Doug m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas se faire remonter les bretelles par une fille et j'ai ouvert de grands yeux… je lui ai remonté les bretelles, moi ? Toujours est-il que quand je lui ai fait un câlin, il m'a bougonné qu'il était un excellent ami. Gné ? M'enfin, je ne cherche même plus à comprendre…

On va chez Emily, pour voir comment elle va. Enfin, disons plutôt que c'est Harold qui m'emmène puisque je ne sais absolument pas où c'est. J'ai prévenu ma famille et c'est Bartos qui m'a répondu –Papa et Damian… allergiques aux lettres. Il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas là pour la deuxième semaine des vacances, Papa devrait trancher entre le suicide et le meurtre, parce qu'il ne s'est pas fait chier à faire une fille pour la voir que pour Noël –ça, c'est sûr, c'est lui qui a dit à mon frère de l'écrire-, qu'il voulait une lettre par jour et que je devais être bien sage – entre parenthèses, il y avait quelques exemples : « bien t'habiller, ne taper personne, réfléchir juste un peu de temps en temps, ne pas dire de connerie et surtout, arrêter de discuter bio et Marvin »- pour ne pas salir la réputation des Gonzalez - ça c'est Damian-, déjà pas terrible –ça, c'est vraiment Bartos-, mais que je devais être bien attentive aux malheurs de mon amie –ça, par contre, c'est Estevan !

On sort donc de la voie neuf trois quarts et on se dirige vers les toilettes moldues pour transplaner. Devant les distinctions « hommes » et « femmes », on s'échange un regard hésitant. En même temps, Harold est homo et, en même temps, moi, je suis un mec pour tout Poudlard… dur choix.

**-On va chez les hommes, puis handicapés ? **je propose, pensive.

**-Ya pas un truc, spécial parasite ?**

C'est à vérifier.

xOxOxO

Nous sommes dans un petit village, perdu dans une étendue sauvage et grise qui me parait si éloignée de mon paysage de ville. Avant de partir, j'y ferais un petit tour. Devant nous, une barrière délabrée délimite un petit jardin ravagée par les hautes herbes, les pissenlits et le lierre. La bâtisse est sale, assez haute et plutôt lugubre. Les rideaux sont tirés sur les fenêtres et les tuiles du toit ont glissées pour la plupart. Harold me lance un sourire. Alors, c'est ici que vit Emily et Niko ? C'est bien plus grand que chez moi ! Des voix me font me retourner et je vois deux adolescentes rirent en nous pointant du doigt. Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent ? Je me sens bien d'humeur à leur faire passer leur envie de parler dans notre dos, moi !

**-Laisse… les Bolkanski n'ont pas une très bonne réputation, ici, à chaque fois que je viens, les rumeurs fusent, **me révèle Harold.

**-Vous voulez que j'vous aide, sales gnomes ? **leur lançais-je sauvagement.

Elles s'en vont aussitôt, plutôt effrayées. J'allais demander à Harold pourquoi la famille d'Emily n'était pas aimée du village quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur un homme, grand et brun. Mon ami me souffle que c'est le père.

**-Bonjour, M'sieur Bolkanski ! **dis-je, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende du seuil.

**-Bonjour, jeune fille… bonjour, Harold, **répond-il en sortant vers nous.

Sa démarche est lente, comme s'il marchait dans son sommeil. Ses yeux sont cernés et il est blanc comme le ciel au-dessus de nous. A le voir déambuler dans Poudlard, je l'aurais pris pour un fantôme. Harold le salue à son tour. Il nous ouvre la barrière, fermée à clé, et sans nous demander si nous sommes là pour sa fille, il nous invite à entrer. Je prends mes bagages et je le suis, à côté d'Harold.

**-J'm'appelle Lena, M'sieur, **me présentais-je. **Enfin, Magdalena mais bon… **

**-Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de toi. Parfois.**

Je lui souris même s'il ne me regarde pas et lui dis que je suis une amie d'Emily et de Niko, que c'est pour ça qu'il a peut-être entendu mon nom.

**-Et de Roldy, aussi, **ajoutais-je.

Il me lance un coup d'œil et hoche de la tête. Il nous fait entrer dans le hall très sombre et je cherche de la lumière. Sans en trouver. Je pose mes bagages et Harold s'enquit de la santé de leur mère. Le Papa d'Emi lui dit que son état est stable et n'ajoute rien.

**-Elle est dans la chambre de Piotr, si vous voulez la voir, **nous apprend son père.

**-D'accord.**

**-Je lui ai emmené des fleurs, **dis-je en sortant le petit bouquet de tulipes roses de mes bagages, en miniaturisée et dans un emballage de transport sorcier.

Harold et Monsieur Bolkanski me regardent étrangement. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû les prendre roses…

-**La couleur, c'est mon grand frère qui m'l'a conseillée mais euh… j'peux la changer, hein ! C'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? **

**-On parlait d'Emi, Lena, **m'apprend Harold avec un petit sourire.

**-Ooh…**

Merde. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse boulette. Je lance un sourire crispé à Monsieur Bolkanski qui me répond simplement :

**-C'est le bleu. Le bleu royal.**

**-Je… je connais pas cette couleur, **avouais-je, désolée.

**-Elle aime beaucoup le rose, aussi. **

**-Vous pourrez lui donner ? **demandais-je, en lui tendant le bouquet que j'ai ragrandit d'un sort.

**-Oui.**

Il s'empare du bouquet et je me demande si Estevan a raison. Est-ce que les femmes malades aiment les fleurs ? Maman, elle n'a jamais été malade.

xOxOxO

On était montés au premier étage et Harold hésitait entre frapper à la chambre de Piotr –le petit frère d'Emily, apparemment- et rentrer doucement, sans faire de bruit, quand une odeur de cigarette m'interpella. Je me retourne et au bout du couloir, d'où vient la seule lumière, une fenêtre est grande ouverte, découpant sur le paysage du village une ombre accoudée à celle-ci. Nikolaï ? Il n'a pas répondu à ma dernière lettre. Je m'approche de lui. Arrivée derrière lui, il ne m'a toujours pas entendu avancer et je pose une main sur son épaule. Sursautant fortement, il se retourne, une cigarette embrasée à la main. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement quand il croise le mien et me reconnait. Je lui souris.

**-Hey, Mag ! **dit-il, semblant soulagé de me voir.

**-Salut, Nouki. Roldy aussi est là, **lui appris-je en pointant du doigt mon ami qui est toujours devant la porte de la chambre.

Il le salue de la main et Harold y répond. Je fixe sa clope du regard et me retiens de la lui arracher pour la jeter par la fenêtre. C'aurait été en une autre circonstance… Je me contente de lui dire :

**-Fume pas trop. **

**-C'est jamais trop, **me répond-il, en éloignant sa cigarette de mon visage. **J'suis content que vous soyez là, Emi tiendra pas toute seule…**

**-Elle est pas toute seule, ya toi et votre père, **m'étonnais-je.

Il me regarde un instant et a un faible sourire désabusé qui ne me plait pas tellement.

**-Va la voir, d'accord ? J'finis ma clope.**

Je jette un regard en biais à la cigarette et j'acquiesce. J'allais partir quand je reviens vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il est figé un instant avant de répondre à mon étreinte et je lui dis que personne n'est seul. Il ne dit rien, je lui souris une dernière fois et vais rejoindre Harold qui ne sait toujours pas quoi faire.

**-Il va bien ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Il fume.**

Il acquiesce et me demande ce qu'on fait. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop bien ce qu'on doit faire. On reste un moment à se regarder, hésitants, et Niko vient à notre secours :

**-Entrez. Maintenant.**

**-Okay, **répond Harold.

Il ouvre la porte et je découvre la seule pièce de la maison qui est lumineuse. Qui semble encore abriter de la vie. La clarté du jour entre par une grande fenêtre à double battants, grande ouverte. Des jouets trainent un peu partout dans la pièce, sur le parquet clair, sur le lit défait, débordant des placards entr'ouverts. Les murs sont colorés et une lampe jaune vif pend du plafond, sur lequel des araignées se baladent. J'aime bien les araignées. Tout le monde en a peur, en est dégoutés mais les plus effrayées dans l'histoire, ce sont les araignées… pourtant, elles restent avec nous, elles vivent avec nous. On les écrase, on crie quand on les voit mais elles restent. Et leur toile est douce.

Assis par terre, jouant avec des petites voitures et faisant « brouuum », un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris est assis tout près d'Emily. Ils lèvent les yeux vers nous et je leur souris. Emily est figée de stupeur, ses yeux bleus sont grands ouverts et son teint blême est marqué de cernes.

**-Que… ? **commence-t-elle.

**-On est venus, **répond Harold.

**-Coucou, **fis-je avec un geste de la main.

L'instant d'après, elle a bondit et s'est ruée sur nous, nous encerclant en même temps de ses bras, très fort. Je ris de son étreinte si soudaine et, Harold et moi y répondons au centuple. Les minutes s'écoulent ainsi durant lesquelles elle nous remercie encore et encore d'être là.

**-T'es qui ? **s'enquit alors Piotr, s'étant levé et rapproché de nous, petite voiture à la main.

**-Lena ! **répondis-je en me penchant vers lui et lui tendant la main. **Une pote de ta frangine. T'as quel âge ?**

**-Tout ça ! **me fait-il en me montrant trois doigts.

**-Bon, j'suis nulle en maths mais j'pense deviner que c'est trois piges, hein ?**

**-Pives ? **répète-t-il, incrédule.

Oups. Ah oui, c'est vrai, les gosses parlent pas la même langue. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Emily qui me sourit.

**-J'veux dire que t'es grand ! **repris-je.

**-T'es une fée ? **

J'ai un moment de profond égarement. Euh… J'ai une tête de fée ? On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! Emily m'apprend qu'il me demande si je suis une sorcière et, amusée, j'éclate de rire. Harold rit avec moi. Puis lui et Emily se mettent à parler doucement. Je me retourne vers Piotr.

**-Ouais ! **assurais-je. **J'suis une fée ! **

**-Tu brilles dans le noir ?**

**-Bah ouais ! Et pleins d'autres trucs ! Le mieux… je vole ! **déclarais-je avec un clin d'œil.

**-Wahouuuu ! J'aimerais voler…, **me dit-il, en faisant la moue.

**-Un jour, je t'emmènerai si ton Papa est d'accord, **lui promis-je.

**-Papa veut pas voler.**

**-Tout le monde veut voler.**

xOxOxO

On a passé la journée à parler, de tout sauf de la mère d'Emily et Niko. A quoi ça sert puisqu'ils ne pensent qu'à ça, elle et lui. Quand ils nous sourient, quand ils portent leur regard à la fenêtre, quand on parle de sport ou de musique. Je le sais. Je l'ai vécu. Le nouveau disque de Micheal Jackson retentissait, en bruit de fond, dans la chambre de Piotr qui s'inventait des histoires de super héros et qui venait nous montrer ses trouvailles. Je pensais souvent à Monsieur Bolkanski, seul, quelque part dans la maison et j'y voyais le mien, il y a neuf ans, j'y voyais ma tante. Il y a vraiment des femmes aimées si fort que leur absence détruit tout le monde. Beaucoup de Mamans.

On est sur le seuil de la maison, prêts au départ. J'aime pas transplaner. J'ai l'impression d'être engloutie par un serpent… brr…

**-Au revoir, **nous dit Emi d'une voix atone.

**-Ecris-nous, hein ? **lui dis-je tandis qu'Harold lui assure qu'elle va nous manquer horriblement.

**-Oui, c'est promis. **

On s'embrasse et on s'enlace. Je cherche le visage de Niko à l'une des fenêtres mais ne le trouve pas. On fait demi-tour, bagages en mains, quand on entendit dans un murmure :

**-Restez.**

On se retourne et croise le regard anéanti et suppliant d'Emily. Elle nous répète ce mot une deuxième fois. Puis, on laisse tomber nos sacs d'un même mouvement pour revenir vers elle et la prendre dans nos bras.

**-On reste !**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Coucou** les gens,_

_Ayant des **DS** **demain** matin toutes les deux, on **publie** plus en **avance** ;) On **remercie nos quelques revieweuses** du chapitre dernier, merci les filles ! (qui seront se reconnaitre !)_

_ Sinon, vous avez les **biographies** des **nouveaux** **personnages** qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre sur le blog, à la suite de celle de Nikolaï + un **dessin** de my Sunshine sous le premier ;) Mettez vous en plein la **vue** !_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Give me my mum !<strong>

Le mot est sorti tout seul, comme une prière, comme un cri. Ils sont restés. Parce que je ne pouvais pas affronter le mutisme de papa, l'effondrement de Laïko, les questions de Piotr, toute seule. Parce que porter à bout de bras la maison menace de me faire craquer. J'ai besoin d'eux. Ils sont les seuls personnes qui m'aiment et me soutiennent en dehors de ma famille. Mon foyer vole en éclats. Sans eux, je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Ils sont comme une bulle d'oxygène. Comme le feu dans la cheminée. Ils amènent de la vie qui s'étouffe entre les murs de notre maison.

J'ai mis notre lit de camp dans ma chambre, entre mon matelas et celui de Piotr. Harold et Lena ont prévenu leurs parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit ni combien de temps ils resteront mais je ne veux pas envisager leur départ. Maintenant, alors que la maison dort, que Nikolaï qui partage son lit avec moi est profondément endormi, je peux enfin relâcher la pression de mes épaules. Je peux enfin fermer les yeux pour me faire engloutir.

A cet instant j'ai l'impression d'étouffer d'un trop plein de larmes refoulées. De regrets et de douleur muette. La perte de mon violon se fait plus cruelle. Spencer m'a arraché mon mode de communication, mon mode de soulagement. Pourtant c'est dérisoire. Maman a été emmenée. Loin de nous. Par une ambulance blanche, par des gens en blanc. Alcoolique. Instable. _Folle_. Chacun des mots chuchotés dans ma tête me provoque de violents frissons. Les images défilent à un rythme saccadé. Maman le jour de notre départ de Saint Petersbourg, son visage ravagé par les larmes, ses jérémiades dans le train. Maman, le jour de notre emménagement ici, faible, effacée. Maman le jour de son opération, fébrile, apeurée. Maman après. Les crises, l'alcool, les hurlements. Et son rire, son rire déformé, devenant monstrueux, effrayant. Ses yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Ses doigts fuyant le piano. Ses pleurs.

Je me relève brusquement, posant mes pieds sur le plancher froid pour calmer mes tremblements. Mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. Il fait froid. Froid comme la solitude de papa dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Je délaisse le lit, reposant la couverture sur le corps de Nikolaï. Je ne peux pas lui parler, le réveiller, pleurer. Je dois être forte, ne pas lui demander de m'aider alors qu'il est perdu. Qu'il compte sur moi. Enfumé par ses cigarettes et ses pleurs cachés derrière ses cheveux blonds cendre. Il a besoin de me savoir forte pour deux.

Je traverse le couloir, rentre dans ma chambre pour retrouver à l'aide des rayons lunaires les silhouettes couchées de Lena, Spok et Piotr. Les lits de mes amis sont collés l'un contre l'autre. Je me glisse sur les matelas conjoints. Me recroqueville sur moi-même, m'accrochant au t-shirt Star Wars d'Harold, me collant contre son torse mince pour y trouver de la chaleur. Lena marmonne dans son sommeille et roule contre moi, ses bras m'enserrant brusquement. Son nez se niche dans mon dos. Son souffle brulant caresse ma peau glacée. Atténuant mes tremblements.

**« Emi ?** souffle Harold dans le noir.

**- C****'****est**** moi****…**

**- Tout**** va**** bien**** Princesse ?** ses mains retrouvent mes joues.

**- Maintenant**** que**** vous ****êtes**** là,** je réponds en me lovant contre lui. **Oui.**

**- On**** partira**** pas**** Milou,** fait Lena par-dessus mon épaule. **On**** te**** laisse ****pas.**

**- Jamais,** appuie Spok. **Promis,**** juré.**

**- Craché !** continue Maddy en caressant mes cheveux.

**- Merci,** ma voix s'étrangle, **Merci****…**** »**

Ils ne répondent pas mais m'enlacent en même temps. Je me roule en boule entre eux, apaisés par leurs bras autour de moi. Mes yeux se ferment, bercés par leurs respirations profondes. Dans mes rêves, le salon bleu de Saint Saint-Pétersbourg résonne de rires et de mélodie. Et maman sourie, de son sourire d'autrefois que je veux garder comme unique. Celui qui me dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Et que jamais elle ne m'abandonnera.

Ce sourire qui n'a pas tenu ses promesses.

OoOo

J'y suis. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute, c'est le bon endroit. Reconnaissable par son odeur proprette de menthe et de médicaments au goût de plâtre. Tout est blanc, et vide. Vide comme les sourires des infirmières, comme leurs regards cernés que le fond de teint ne rend pas plus frais. Je lis le nom de celle, petit et boulotte qui me lance une expression amicale. _Christelle__ Karns_. Est-ce que c'est vous, Christelle, qui vous occupez de maman ? Est-ce que c'est vous qui l'abrutissez de piqures pour la faire taire ? Est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes venue la chercher pour me l'arracher ?

**« Bonjour,** me dit-elle aimablement, **vous**** désirez**** un**** renseignement ****miss ?**

**- Je**** viens**** voir ****Natacha ****Bolkanski,** je réponds.

**- Ah**, son sourire se fane un peu, **vous**** devez**** être**** sa ****fille.** **Emily ****c****'****est**** ça ?**

**- Oui,** j'hoche la tête.

**- Suivez-moi, ****je**** vous ****pris,** elle m'entraine dans le couloir étriqué et bleu ciel, **elle**** parle ****beaucoup**** de ****vous ****vous ****savez.**

**- Ah…**

**- Elle**** vous ****appelle**** souvent,**** enfin**** quant**** elle**** parle**** en**** anglais,** continue-t-elle, **c****'****est ****gentil**** d****'****être**** venue**** la**** voir.**

**- C'est ma mère. »**

Christelle me sourie en réponse, je l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête enfin devant la porte trente-cinq. Elle me lance un regard compatissant qui me laisse de marbre. Elle actionne la poignée et je retiens imperceptiblement ma respiration, serrant mes poings cachés dans les poches de mon manteau. Je fais le premier pas dans la petite chambre. Un lit simple en bois, une table, où trône un bouquet de tulipes roses, et une chaise en métal. Une fenêtre à barreaux. Comme en prison.

**« Bon**** eh ****bien**** je**** vous ****laisse,** fait Christelle, **si ****vous**** avez**** besoin**** de**** quoi****que**** se ****soit**** je**** suis ****au ****bout ****du**** couloir ****Emily.**

**- Merci. »**

La porte se ferme. Je pose silencieusement mon manteau sur le dossier du siège. Elle suit le moindre de mes gestes, comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. J'ose enfin croiser son regard bleu. Il est vide. Comme l'est cette pièce, ce long couloir, ce hall d'entrée, ce bâtiment. Vide. Vide de raison, vide d'affection. Elle ne semble pas me reconnaitre, se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière, assise sur le bord du lit. Me fixant sans me voir.

Ses cheveux blonds sont sals, remontés en un chignon sur le sommet de son crane. Dévoilant de larges et longilignes marques rougeâtres et bleuies. Sa bouche, tout comme la moindre parcelle de peau, est exsangue. Figée dans une expression abrutie. A mi chemin entre les vivants et les morts.

**« Maman ?** je murmure doucement en russe**,****maman ?**** C****'****est ****moi,**** Emily.**** Je ****suis ****venu e****t te**** voir****…**** »**

Ma voix lui provoque un léger tressaillement. Ses paupières papillonnent, comme pour réveiller son esprit et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je tends ma main vers la sienne, la glisse entre ses doigts qui se referment brusquement sur les miens. Elle ouvre la bouche, sa voix est enraillée. Laide.

**« Emily ?**** Ma**** chérie ?**** C****'****est**** toi ?**** C****'****est**** vraiment**** toi ?**

**- Oui ****maman,** je gémis douloureusement, **c****'****est ****moi. »**

Son regard s'adoucie alors qu'elle s'accroche à mon poignet pour me rapprocher d'elle. Ses bras me serrent contre sa poitrine. Sa tunique blanche et bleue sent le désinfectant. Sur sa peau, le plâtre et la menthe ont remplacé l'odeur des fleurs d'oranger et de vodka. Ses bras sont maigres et livides. Ses doigts dans mes boucles sont décharnés et fébriles. Elle me tâte de partout, éclate en sanglots. Son sourire n'est pas doux. Il est hystérique. Les pleurs sont violents, me broyant la poitrine. Je tente de la calmer en la berçant contre moi.

**« Tout**** va ****bien**** maman,** je murmure, **tout**** va**** bien**** aller ****maintenant.**

**- Oh**** ma ****chérie, ****mon**** ange,**** mon**** bébé,** geint-elle en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos m'arrachant un cri de surprise, **pourquoi**** vous ****m****'****avez ****laissé ?**** Pourquoi**** sont-ils**** venus ?**** On était pourtant heureux ensemble !**** Ils ****ont**** caché**** les**** bouteilles ! ****Ils**** sont**** méchants.**

**- C****'****est**** pour**** ton ****bien ****maman,** je souffle. **Après ****tout**** ira**** bien****…**

**- Non !**** Non !**** Il**** faut**** aller**** leur**** dire ****mon**** bébé !** s'écrie-t-elle en m'étouffant presque, **j****'****en ****ai ****besoin !**** Ils**** ne**** comprennent**** pas ****combien ****j****'****en**** ai ****besoin !**

**- Non**** maman,**** je**** suis**** désolée,** je réplique fermement.

**- Tu ****es ****méchante !**** Tu ****ne**** m****'****aimes ****pas !**** Toi**** aussi**** tu ****ne**** comprends ****pas !** se lamente-t-elle en me repoussant brutalement.

**- Maman… »**

Je me rapproche lentement d'elle, elle tremble. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Je déglutie difficilement en apercevant sur ses poignets deux bandages blancs, cachant sans doute les entailles et le sang séché.

**« Laisse-moi !** hurle-t-elle violemment**,**** où**** est**** Nikolaï ?**** Pourquoi**** ne ****vient-il**** pas ?**** Il ****comprendrait ****lui !**** Il**** est ****le**** seul ****à**** comprendre !**

**- Non maman, non…**

**- Tais-toi !**** Tais-toi !**** TAIS-TOI !** crie-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds pour me toiser. **Tu**** ne**** m****'****aime****s plus !**** Tu**** nous**** as**** abandonné**** en**** allant**** à**** cette**** école !**** Tu ****nous**** as**** oubliés ! ****Tu**** as**** oublié**** notre ****maison !**

**- Non**** maman ! **je proteste en me levant,**c****'****est**** faux !**** Tu**** le**** sais**** que**** c'est f****aux !**** Je**** t****'****aime !**

**- Tais-toi !**** Tu**** les**** as**** laissé**** m****'****enfermer !** crache-t-elle,** tu**** les ****as**** laissé ****faire !**** Tu**** as**** tout**** manigancé**** avec**** ton**** père ! **

**- Maman****…****, **je souffle en tentant de caresser ses joues, **calme-toi. **

**- Ne me touche pas ! »**

La gifle part et marque mon visage. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, la fixant désespérément. Essayant de chercher dans son regard son amour. Mais il est vide. Tellement vide.

**« Natacha !** s'écrie Christelle qui déboule dans la pièce pour attraper sa main qui se lève à nouveau. **Arrêtez-vous !**** C****'****est**** votre**** fille ! Calmez-vous !****»**

Soudain, elle semble se détendre un peu, perdue. Cherchant mon regard fébrilement. Je sens une main étrangère me tirer vers la sortie. Elle hurle alors, elle se débat. Je reste muette. Chaque cri est un poing dans mon estomac. Faisant remonter mon ventre dans ma gorge, me donnant la nausée.

**«****Je ****suis**** désolée ! ****Mon**** bébé !**** Reviens !**** Reviens !**** Ne**** me**** laisse**** pas ****ici !**** Je ****t****'****en**** pris !**** Non !**** Rendez-moi**** mon**** bébé ! ****Laissez-moi !**** Emily !**** EMILY !**** Ne ****m****'****abandonne**** pas !**** EMILY !**** Je ****t****'****en**** supplie !**** Je**** suis**** désolée ! ****Emily,**** je**** t****'****en**** supplie ! ****Emily !**** PITIE !**** Emilyyyy ! »**

La porte se ferme en un claquement sec. Je ne respire plus. Tout est blanc comme du coton. Tout est agressif, comme de la laine de verre. Les battements de mon cœur son lointains. Lents. La tête me tourne, les hurlements m'atteignent de plein fouet. Les suppliques désespérées me brisent la poitrine.

**« Est-ce**** que ****ça**** va ****Miss ?** demande l'infirmier en me tendant mon manteau. **»**

Je l'enfile, tourne les talons et court jusqu'à la sortie. Éclatant en sanglots avant d'avoir pu franchir le hall d'entrée.

**« Miss ? »**

OoOo

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée à revenir à la maison. Je n'ai pas transplané. Je me suis terrée dans un coin d'un bus où j'ai pu pleurer tout mon soûl. Reniflant et gémissant sous les regards intrigués de parfaits étrangers. Où aucun de mes proches n'a pu me voir m'effondrer. A ressasser les paroles de maman dans mon esprit, à accepter sa déchéance. Jamais, plus jamais elle ne reviendra chez nous. Plus jamais elle ne retrouvera le chemin du piano. Ma mère dépéri dans cette chambre trop propre. Ma mère n'existe plus.

Je serre contre moi mon manteau, frissonnant sous la caresse du vent froid de février. Hébétée, abrutie par les larmes, j'ouvre lentement le portail de la maison. Dehors, l'échelle est sortie et sur le toit les tuiles ont été remises en place. Ça sent la peinture, le pot est encore ouvert et les pinceaux sont abandonnés sur la barrière à moitié repeinte.

A l'intérieur règne un silence de mort. Mes pas font grincer le plancher. Je pose mon manteau, ceux de Niko, Lena, Harold et Piotr ont disparu. Tout comme leurs chaussures. Je monte dans la salle de bain, m'accroche au lavabo pour me dévisager. Mes yeux sont translucides, tranchants comme la lame du rasoir que Niko et papa ont momentanément oublié ses jours-ci. Mes cheveux sont négligés et secs, pendant le long de mes épaules sans grâce. Ma peau est si pâle qu'on dirait un cadavre, de gros cernes s'étalent sous mon regard. Je passe de l'eau glacée sur mon visage. Comme pour immerger ma douleur et pouvoir à nouveau faire face.

Lorsque je sors, ma tête est lourde, bourdonnante. Je me dirige vers la chambre du fond, ouvre la porte pour voir papa assis sur le lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, du côté du matelas réservé à maman. Je viens me poser en face de lui, cherchant son regard gris. Doucement je me penche et l'enlace.

**« Elle**** ne**** reviendra ****pas,** souffle-t-il d'une voix amorphe.

**- Je sais. »**

Alors nous nous levons, il va chercher les cartons. J'ouvre la penderie. L'odeur maternelle me soulève le cœur et déchaine ma respiration. Ce sont ses gilets, ses jupes, ses robes, ses pantalons. Ce sont ses affaires que l'on range petit à petit dans les cartons humides. Papa éclate en sanglots lorsque que sors le pull en cachemire bleu qu'elle préférait. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Papa caresse mon dos, m'incitant à me laisser aller. Il va chercher ses bijoux, me tend la petite boite rose.

**« Elle te les aurait donné. **

**- Non****…****,** je siffle en reculant.

**- Mon**** ange,**** c****'****est**** à ****toi,** il la pose sur mes genoux.** Prend-la »**

On monte les cartons au grenier. On n'inscrit rien dessus. J'ai l'impression d'enterrer maman. Je redescends derrière lui. Un pâle sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, le pas est fait. Il me propose un chocolat chaud. J'acquiesce, la gorge nouée. Je m'arrête devant le bureau. La porte est ouverte. Le piano est là, dressé comme une relique du passé. Je pose doucement mes doigts sur les touches. Le son est clair. Je m'arrache vivement à lui, comme brûlée. A la place réservée à mon violon, il n'y a qu'une fine couche de poussière. Le visage satisfait de Spencer m'apparait et me glace le sang. Je ferme vite la porte pour filer dans ma chambre.

Dans mes mains, le pull préféré de maman que j'hume pour m'enivrer de son parfum qui meurt doucement. Ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. Mes jambes tremblent, je me laisser glisser sur mon lit, ouvre la boîte à bijoux. Des bracelets en perles, quelques médaillons, peu de bagues –gênantes pour jouer du piano selon maman-. Il n'y en a qu'une, en argent. Sa bague de fiançailles. Une petite pierre brillante est logée dedans. Je glisse la bague à mon doigt. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. J'enfile lentement le pull en cachemire bleu. D'une douceur qui a disparu. Je recouvre mon visage de mes mains, pour effacer de ma mémoire ses suppliques, ses insultes, ses hurlements de tout à l'heure. Mais ils remontent dans ma gorge, me donnant envie de vomir.

Des coups secs me font lever les yeux sur la fenêtre. Je tombe nez à nez avec un hibou frappant le carreau. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est peut être Dumbledore vue la boite de chocolats que transporte le grand duc gris. Je détache la lettre et le paquet avant de plonger ma main dans le sac de graine de Speedy pour lui en tendre. J'essuie mes yeux, mais ne reconnaît pas l'écriture. Je la décachète, intriguée.

J'écarquille les yeux avant d'éclater en sanglots violents en lisant la signature. « En espérant que tu vas bien, Jared. » Je me recroqueville sur-moi-même, me laissant glisser sur le lit. Sans comprendre l'hystérie qui me secoue. Mon silence hurle. _Non !__ Non !__ Ça__ ne __va__ pas !__ Rendez-moi__ ma__ maman !__ Rendez-la-moi !_

Je n'essaye même pas de lire la lettre, qu'importent les mots. La simple présence de ce papier de la part de Jared m'apaise et me déchaine. J'avale un à un les chocolats. Tarissant peu à peu les pleurs. Mais pas le manque.

OoOo

**« Amusez-vous bien, et pas de conneries c'est clair ? **

**- Vous**** inquiétez ****pas !** assure Lena à mon père. **On**** va ****bien ****s****'****amuser ! »**

Je suis un peu plus réservée mais ne la dissuade pas. J'aime son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Bras dessus bras dessous avec elle, Nikolaï et Harold nous descendons la rue principal de notre hameau pour rejoindre Haworth et son pub où quelques amis à Laïko nous attendent pour une partie de babyfoot. Histoire de nous changer les idées. Niko a _malencontreusement_ perdu son paquet de cigarettes, ce qui le rend plus réactif et à vif mais aussi nettement plus vivant. Ce matin, il s'est rasé et a échangé plusieurs répliques acerbes avec Lena et Spok. Il revient peu à peu lui aussi.

Au grand bonheur de Maddy, il y a peu de filles, seulement Gaëlle et Mariam. Je reconnais Bill, le meilleur ami de mon frère, et Josh. C'est un petit comité qui nous accueille joyeusement sans la moindre pitié ou compassion. Les autres clients nous dévisagent, les mots « communiste russe » sont sur leurs lèvres. Les présentations et commandes faîtes, je me glisse près de la fenêtre donnant sur la petite ruelle adjacente à la fameuse maison des sœurs Brontë, de grandes auteurs anglaises du XIXème siècle. J'ai quelque livre d'elles sur mes étagères, il faudrait que je songe à les ranger un peu.

J'observe du coin de l'œil Lena et Niko provoquaient en duel Josh et Mariam au babyfoot. Je remarque le regard de cette dernière sur mon frère, tiens… J'en connais une qui aimerait bien que Laïko s'intéresse un peu plus à son décolté plutôt qu'aux gesticulations de Maddy. Je souris, dissimulant mon amusement derrière mon verre de _Coca_ –que je peux boire en toute tranquillité vue que Lena ne semble pas pressée de revenir, trop occupée à rigoler avec mon frangin-. Une idée germe alors dans mon esprit. Ils formeraient un joli couple…

**« Alors, ****Emi,** m'apostrophe Bill à ma gauche, **tu**** deviens**** quoi ? ****Ça**** fait**** longtemps ****qu****'****on**** t****'****avait ****pas**** vu ****par ****ici.**

**- Ben ****tu**** sais,**** l****'****internat**** tout ****ça,** je réponds évasivement.

**- Tu étudies quoi ?**

**- La**** musique,**je réponds avec fermeté.

**- Ah ouais ! Niko m'a dit que t'avais postulé pour le Conservatoire de Londres ! Alors ? Tu es prise ?**

**- J****'****en**** sais ****rien,**** les ****résultats**** seront**** donnés ****après**** les ****vacances****…****,**je souris doucement.

**- De**** toute**** façon,**** c****'****est ****dans**** la**** poche**** pour**** toi !**** J****'****me**** souviens**** bien**** de ****Noël**** dernier, ****t****'****avais ****joué**** du ****violon ****dans ****l****'****orchestre**** du ****village. ****Et ****t****'****étais ****la ****meilleure,** il me fait un clin d'œil auquel je souris de remerciement. **»**

Harold en face de moi, arque un sourcil suspicieux. Et me lance un regard éloquent que je ne comprends pas du tout. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**« Au ****fait,**** Emi****… ****je**** dois**** aller ****acheter ****le ****cadeau**** pour**** Niko,** souffle-t-il honteux, **tu**** veux ****bien**** venir ****avec**** moi ? ****J****'****ai ****pas**** d****'****idées****…**

**- Bien**** sûr,** j'hoche la tête en me levant pour enfiler mon manteau,**il**** faut**** que**** je**** passe**** prendre**** un ****coli**** à ****la**** poste**** aussi ****au ****passage.**

**- Aucun**** problème,** me sourie-t-il.

**- Emi,** grince Spok.

**- Quoi ?** je demande étonnée.

**- Non, ****rien,**soupire-t-il.** »**

Mais son regard noir en direction de Billy me laisse perplexe. Quoi ? Bill est cool, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je sourie à Harold qui grommelle quelque chose que je n'entends pas avant de sortir dehors en enfonçant mon bonnet sur ma tête.

**« Ya**** le ****dernier ****single ****des**** Rolling ****Stones ****qu****'****est ****sorti,** je propose.

**- Ah**** oui ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- Oui, ****oui, ****il ****nous ****en ****parle ****depuis ****des ****semaines !** j'assure en l'entraînant à ma suite, **on**** y**** va ?**

**- Je te suis. »**

OoOo

**« Quoi ?** je fais, agacée.

**- Rien,**** rien,** sourie Niko narquoisement.

**- Crache**** le ****morceau**** Laïko,** je réplique -toujours en russe d'ailleurs, au grand dam de Lena qui a décidé de faire la conversation en espagnol à Harold pour se venger-.

**- Comment ça c'est passé avec Billy ?**

**- Avec**** Bill ?** je répète interloquée.

**- Oui****… ****Oui****… ****J****'****ai**** bien ****vu**** votre**** p****'****tit ****jeu**** là,**** on**** m****'****la**** fait**** pas ****à**** moi,** ricane-t-il ravi.

**- Mais ****t****'****es**** malade,** j'écarquille les yeux, **Bill**** est**** juste****…**

**- Juste ?** un sourire lui dévore les lèvres**, ****il**** est**** cool**** et ****ouvert,**** hein ?**** Et**** gentil**** n****'****est-ce**** pas ?**** Et**** célibataire**** en**** plus****…**

**- Euh**** oui****…****,**comprenant tout à coup l'insinuation en levant les yeux au ciel. **Occupe-toi ****plutôt**** de**** ton**** problème ****à**** toi.**

**- Quel problème ? **

**- Tu**** ne**** vois**** pas ? ****Allons****… ****Que ****fais-tu**** de ****ton ****obsession**** pour ****Lena,**je lâche par-dessus mon bol de céréales.

**- Qu… QUOI ?**

**- Tiens,**** tout**** de ****suite**** tu ****vois ****très**** bien**** ce**** que ****je ****veux**** dire,** je le taquine.

**- Bon**** ça**** va**** hein,**grommelle-t-il,** elle**** me**** plait,**** t****'****es**** contente ?**

**- Ben franchement, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.**

**- Hum. »**

Son regard se porte sur Lena et son grand sourire d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle tartine de marmelade son pain. Un sourire amusé glisse sur le visage de Niko qui rapporte alors son attention vers moi.

**« Elle**** est ****libre ?**** J****'****veux**** dire****…****,** marmonne-t-il**, ****célib ?**

**- Absolument,** je sourie.

**- Et tu crois qu'elle voudrait que…**

**- Aucune idée…**

**- D****'****accord****… ****Et****… ****Et**** si ****tu ****allais**** lever**** Piotr ?** demande-t-il alors, le plaisir éclatant dans son regard.

**- De**** suite Laïko****!** j'acquiesce en hochant de la tête. **Bonne ****chance. »**

Et je me lève pour les abandonner sur la table de la cuisine, lui se tournant vers elle qui l'observe, intriguée.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite <strong>review<strong> ? :D_


	30. Chapter 30

_"En **retard**, je suis en retard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part !"_

_Il est tard, désolée :/ les cours de prépa XD bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie_** !**

_**Merci **pour vos reviews, on approche des 250 hein ? *O* ça fait très **plaisir** de voir votre **enthousiasme** ! :D_

**Bonne lecture et semaine (vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaces !)  
><strong>

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Toren : **T'inquiète donc pas, tu mets des reviews quand tu peux et ça ira très bien ;). Et l'Histoire, c'est mégaaaa important, on comprend ! Merci énormément pour tous ces compliments qui nous ont fait très plaisir *O* Quant à nos DS... euhmm... -on dit quoi, Lou ? La cata ou on soft ça façon "on préfère ne pas se prononcer, sur ce sujet..." ?... Ouais, ok, message reçu, je vais leur sortir ça !- Et bien disons que nous préférons ne pas nous prononcer pour le moment ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : So complicated for me ! <strong>

**-Ouaaais**** !** s'écrie Mariam alors qu'elle marque le dernier but**.****On**** a**** gagné!**

**-Beuuh,** fis-je en lançant un regard mauvais à mon foutu goal. **C****'****pas ****du ****sport, ****ça**** ! ****Moi, ****c****'****est ****au ****vrai ****foot ****que ****j****'****assure ****!**

Gaëlle me lance un coup d'œil moqueur avant de me ronronner qu'il faut pas que je boude, que c'est pas bien grave, que je ferais mieux une prochaine fois… ou pas ! Mariam éclate de rire tandis qu'Harold, qui était notre supporter, assure qu'on va gagner la revanche. On y était presque, en plus ! Je me retourne vers mon coéquipier qui a l'air aussi énervé que moi et on s'échange un regard entendu… REVANCHE !

**-Prêts ****pour ****vous ****ridiculiser ****une ****nouvelle ****fois****?** nous provoque Mariam, goguenard.

**-Dans tes rêves ! **

Josh, le dernier ami de Niko, nous conseille une technique plus défensive qu'offensive, pour changer, et je fais la moue… la défense, c'est pas trop mon truc. Il faut toujours que j'essaye de faire des directs, seulement Gaëlle est douée, elle en rattrape pleins ! Mais c'est bon, j'ai pigé le truc… elle assure moins dans le corner gauche. J'agrippe Niko par le bras et l'attire légèrement à l'écart pour lui souffler de libérer toujours la garde du corner gauche quand je shoote. Il me lance un clin d'œil et opine. Maintenant, à nous quatre !

On débute la revanche et quand j'ai enfin la balle, je fais pivoter mon goal et… direct !

**-BANZAIII ****!** hurlais-je, en faisant crier Josh de surprise.

Si Doug était là, il aurait gueulé avec moi ! Niko nargue Mariam et Gaëlle tandis qu'Harold fait sa danse de la victoire. On reprend le jeu.

**-Au ****fait, ****on ****fait ****une ****fête ****pour ****mon ****anniv****'****, ****demain****… ****et ****vous ****êtes ****invités, ****vous ****deux, ****bien ****sûr ****!** nous annonce Niko, à Harold et à moi.

**-Trop ****cool**** !** dit ce dernier.

**-Putain, ****pas ****par ****là****!** m'écriais-je en voyant la balle se coincer dans un coin. **Extra ****mais ****j****'****ai ****pas ****d****'****cadeau****… **

**-Oh, pas grave, t'sais. Tu peux inviter tes potes, aussi… Allan et Doug sont cool !**

**-Je ****saaais****! ****Mais ****Winny ****et ****Dada ****l****'****sont ****aussi ****!** assurais-je.

**-Winny ****? ****Comme ****l****'****ourson ****? **s'enquit Josh, étonné.

-**Nan ****! ****Comme ****Owen ****! ****Hein, ****Roldy**** ?**

Celui-ci approuve d'un grand « Yeeaaah ! ». Héhé ! Quelques minutes plus tard, on a gagné et, après avoir poussé un grand cri de joie à l'unisson avec Roldy, je déclare, revancharde, à Gaëlle :

**-Mais c'pas grave, c'est pas personnel… c'est le sport, c'est tout…**

**-J****'****croyais ****que ****c****'****était ****pas ****du ****sport ****!** s'enquit-elle, narquoise.

Ah oui, merde, j'avais oublié ! Jared a peut-être raison… il faudrait que je réfléchisse avant de parler, de temps en temps. Ouais, mais il ne m'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait. Josh, Harold et moi, on se dirige vers le comptoir pour se commander des boissons –sans alcools !- tandis que Niko sort du bar avec les deux filles pour leur piquer des clopes et pouvoir fumer. Je lui ai chouré son paquet et l'ai foutu dans les toilettes, en tirant la chasse d'eau, bien sûr. J'ai l'expérience, j'ai vidé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool que Damian cache dans sa chambre, une fois… bon, il m'a tué après mais c'est pas grave. Et ne me demandez pas comment il a su que c'était moi !

J'ai oublié les bouteilles vides, dans les toilettes.

xOxOxO

**-Maddy ****!** m'appelle Harold alors que Niko venait de mettre un but. **Viens,**** faut**** que**** j****'****te ****parle ****!**

**-Attends, ****mec, ****on ****joue, ****là ****!** se plaint mon coéquipier. **Ellie**** ! ****Bordel, ****Ellie, ****arrête ****de ****faire ****ça, ****tu ****fais ****bouger ****tout ****le ****baby**** !**

**-J****'****arrive, ****Roldy ****!** assurais-je, en lui jetant un bref regard alors que je contre un tir. **Ramène-toi, ****Shosh****' ****! **dis-je à Josh**. ****Faut ****qu****'****tu ****m****'****remplaces, ****vieux ****!**

**-ELLIE**** !** hurle Niko alors que son amie a arrêté l'un de ses tirs puis il se retourne vers moi, furieux, **Hé ****mais ****nan ****!**** T****'****restes ****avec ****moi, ****Mag ****! ****Joshie ****est ****une ****brêle ****! ****Va ****nous ****mettre ****dedans ****!**

**-Meeeuuh nan ! J'reviens ! **

Je laisse les manettes à Josh qu'a pas l'air très sûr de lui. Bah, c'est en goalant qu'on devient goaleur ! Ouais… nan, bizarre comme expression… Je me dirige donc vers Harold qui a l'air plutôt énervé. Je m'assois sur le tabouret de bar, à côté de lui, et me reprend un Milkshake framboise.

**-Qu****'****est-ce ****qu****'****ya ****?** m'étonnais-je.**Winny ****te ****manque****?**

**-Oui ****mais ****c****'****est ****pas ****ça, ****c****'****est ****Bill, ****là****…****,**grommelle-t-il.

Bill ? Ah oui, l'autre pote de Niko. Il est petit et blond, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens de lui. D'ailleurs, il est où ? Je regarde autour de nous mais je me rends compte que celle qui est réellement absente, c'est Emi ! Merde, je l'ai perdue !

**-Elle ****est ****où, ****Milou****?** m'enquis-je.

**-Justement ****!** déclare-t-il en frappant le comptoir de son poing pour marquer le coup.

**-Hein ? Où ça ? J'ai rien pigé. **

Il hausse un sourcil, perplexe, puis balaye ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Il s'approche de moi d'un air très sérieux d'agent du F.B.I.

**-Il ****veut ****chiper ****Emi ****à ****Jared ****!** lâche-t-il.

**-QUOI**** ?** m'écriais-je, indignée.

Emi ne peut que finir avec Jared ! Premièrement parce qu'elle en est folle et je le sais, au fond, lui aussi ! Deuxièmement parce que Jared… bon sang, c'est Jared ! Il est gentil, attentionné et intelligent ! Il est galant, généreux et poli ! Et il est ca-non ! Bon, j'ai pas bien analysé le Bill mais je suis sûre qu'il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! Et Jared était là avant dans le cœur d'Emily, y'en a marre qu'y ait toujours quelqu'un pour venir tout faire foirer ! Ça se passera pas comme ça !

Je me lève, l'air menaçant et je déclare :

**-Tant que j'ferais du sport, jamais –JAMAIS !- l'Bill volera Milou à Dada ! Et puis, un Bill, ça va, mais Des Bill… ça craint… ça fait Débile ! **

Harold éclate de rire mais je pose une main sur son épaule, tout à fait sérieuse.

**-L****'****heure ****est ****grave ****!** décrétais-je. **Faut ****qu****'****on ****agisse, ****Soldat ****Brontey ****!**

**-J'attends que vos ordres, mon Général !**

xOxOxO

**-Oxford, ****c****'****est ****dur, ****quand ****même****… ****enfin, ****c****'****est ****ce ****que ****m****'****a ****dit ****Estevan ****parce ****que ****moi, ****avant, ****j****'****croyais ****que ****c****'****était ****une ****équipe ****Flamande ****d****'****Hockey ****sur ****glace** **! **avouais-je.

On est à table. Je viens de sortir de la douche et j'ai fait mon jogging –les gens du village m'ont regardé bizarrement… ils font jamais de sport ou quoi ? Et comme quand je descendais, Emily, Harold et Niko prenaient leur petit-déj', je les ai rejoints. Et puis, finalement, je prends un deuxième petit-déj… j'ai le droit puisque je fais du sport, moi ! Je croque dans une tartine de marmelade, en me demandant quand Owen, Doug, Allan et Jared arriveront. Je leur ai envoyé les invitations, hier soir, et je n'ai eu aucune réponse encore… faut dire, on est rentrés tard, hier.

Les conversations en russe d'Emily et Niko bourdonnent à mes oreilles, sans que je ne comprenne rien. Au début, j'ai essayé de deviner à leur tête mais bon… ça ne m'a pas menée loin. Bah, m'en fiche, j'ai mon Roldy ! Na !

**-Ouais ****mais ****c****'****est ****vraiment ****un ****rêve, ****je ****donnerais ****tout ****pour ****y ****arriver, **me répond Harold.

**-T'y arriveras, alors ! **

**-Tu ****veux ****faire ****quoi, ****toi, ****exactement ****? **me demande-t-il.

**-Devenir ****joueuse ****pro ****de ****Quidditch ****! ****Y****'****aura ****des ****recruteurs ****pour ****les ****derniers ****matchs ****!** m'excitais-je.

**-T'es la meilleure, j'suis sûre ! **

**-Ce s'ra ma chance alors crois-moi que je serai la meilleure, Roldy ! **

Il me sourit et on croise nos bras pour boire cul-sec nos verres de jus d'orange. Harold s'étouffe avec sa boisson et j'éclate de rire alors qu'il me la renverse dessus.

**-J****'****en ****ai ****partout ****!** remarquais-je alors qu'il continue de tousser et moi, de rire. **Tu** **m****'****as ****pas ****loupée ****!**

**-Désolé ****!** fait-il. **J****'****ai ****bu ****de ****travers ****!**

On revient à notre petit-déj et je croise le regard scrutateur de Niko, tandis qu'Emily s'est levée pour aller réveiller Piotr. Quoi ? Il veut de la marmelade ? Je glisse le pot vers son côté de table, en souriant, et il hausse un sourcil. Il ne veut quand même pas ma tartine ? Ah non, hein, il se fait la sienne ! C'est un très bon pote mais faut pas exagérer, chacun sa tartine !

**-Dis, ****vieux, ****tu ****veux ****pas ****aller ****voir ****ailleurs ****si ****j****'****y ****suis ****?** lance-t-il à Harold.

**-Hein**** ?** m'étonnais-je.

Harold a un moment de suspens puis, un sourire entendu apparait sur son visage et il me tapote l'épaule avant de sortir, avec sa propre tartine, de la cuisine. Euh… il se passe quoi, là ?

Niko se déplace d'une chaise pour se mettre à l'ancienne place d'Emily, en face de moi. Il pousse son bol d'un geste et me fixe… bizarrement. J'ouvre de grands yeux, un peu perdue.

**-ça ****va ****pas, ****Nouki ****?** m'enquis-je.

**-Bah ****oui, ****pas ****toi**** ?** me fait-il, la voix bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Un problème à la gorge ? Je lui souris.

**-Oh, si, si !**

**-ça ****te ****dirait ****de ****sortir ****avec ****moi ****?** me demande-t-il alors.

**-Hein ? Sortir où ? **

**-Euuuh… être ma copine, quoi !**

Je le regarde, abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ça y est, je comprends tout ! Ils voulaient me faire une blague ! Harold doit surement être caché derrière la porte ! J'éclate de rire, sacré Nouki !

**-On ****m****'****la ****fait ****pas ****à ****moi, ****hein****! ****J****'****suis ****rodée, ****héhé ****!** déclarais-je, riant encore à moitié.

**-J****'****suis ****sérieux,** claque-t-il, vexé.

Mon rire se meurt dans ma gorge et j'ai comme l'impression que la pièce devient trop petite. Merde. J'ai encore fait une bourde. Je me force à sourire, très, très embarrassée… si je m'y attendais, à celle-là ! Non mais sérieusement, on devrait me prévenir quand on me prépare ce genre de chose, je suis pas faite pour les situations de ce genre, moi ! Et comment je fais, moi, maintenant ?

Jeremy se plaque contre mon subconscient et mon cœur ne fait que battre encore plus vite. Oh, bon sang… je suis encore trop amoureuse de lui. En fait, ça n'a pas changé d'un millimètre et même si j'y ai renoncé, ça ne veut pas dire que je cesse d'y penser constamment. C'était il y a à peine quelques jours. Et puis, Niko… c'est un excellent ami, je l'adore mais… oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je me croyais à l'abri de devoir coller des râteaux et voilà que ça m'arrive pour un mec que j'aime beaucoup.

Son regard me rend encore plus mal à l'aise que la situation le veut. Bon, le faire avec tact… comment le fait Jared, déjà ?

**-Alors, ****tout ****d****'****abord, ****je ****t****'****apprécie ****beaucoup, j'tiens à te le dire mais…,** commençais-je, en me remémorant à peu près les vestes que Jared distribue, **j****'****viens ****de ****sortir ****d****'****une ****non-histoire ****avec ****Jeremy****… ****un****… ****enfin, ****un ****mec, ****quoi****… ****et ****c****'****est ****pas****…**

**-Laisse ****tomber, ****j****'****ai ****compris ****!** me coupe-t-il, cinglant.

Ses yeux sont froids, son visage est froid et sa posture est froide. Je lui souris, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ça ne change rien. Après tout, Conrad m'a collé un râteau, l'année dernière, et pourtant, c'est toujours un ami super ! Il se lève de table sèchement.

**-J****'****y ****vais.**

**-D'a… D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! **

Mais la porte a déjà claqué. Je pose sans douceur le front contre la table… Oh, Merlin…

**-Aloooors**** ?** s'exclame Harold, en déboulant quelques secondes plus tard, avant de s'étonner, **Lena ****? ****Tu ****fais ****quoi ****?**

**-C'est trop compliqué pour moi !**

xOxOxO

**-Mais, ****attends, ****Nouki****!** m'exclamais-je, en lui courant après.

Il tourne autour du canapé où sont assis Jared, Josh, Allan, Harold et Owen. Ces deux derniers se contentent d'être l'un contre l'autre, souriants et se tenant la main –adorable ! Mais je suis un peu trop occupée par ma course poursuite pour y faire très attention… Plusieurs fois, j'arrive à le rattraper mais il trouve toujours une façon de me distancer, en me lançant un regard mauvais et en m'intimant de me casser.

**-T****'****es ****pas ****juste ****!** repris-je. **J****'****allais ****pas ****te ****dire ****oui ****pour ****t****'****faire ****plaisir, ****quand ****même****!**

Il a un éclat de rire strident et je me fais la réflexion un peu trop tard que j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. Mais c'est vrai ! Il aurait préféré que je fasse semblant ?

**-J****'****vois ****! ****Lâche-moi ****!** fait-il, cinglant.

**-C'était pas c'que je voulais dire ! **

Mais cette fois-ci, il est allé voir Bill et Emily, dans un coin de la salle qui retentit de pop, métal et de rock. Je me laisse tomber dans le sofa, quasiment sur Jared qui se pousse un peu, et je soupire aussi intensément que quand j'écris une dissertation. Non, en fait, en pire. A cette réflexion, je pousse un second soupir.

**-En ****fait, ****tu ****harcèles ****quand ****on ****te ****colle ****un ****râteau ****mais ****aussi ****quand ****c****'****est ****toi ****qui ****les ****file ****! **remarque Allan, moqueur.

**-Bah ****ouais ****mais ****il ****m****'****fait ****la ****gueule****… ****c****'****est ****quand ****même ****pas ****de ****ma ****faute****… ****hein,****Jared ****? ****J****'****ai ****bien ****fait, ****non ****?** m'inquiétais-je, en me tournant vers celui-ci.

-**Bien ****sûr,** répond-il. **Ça ****va ****lui ****passer, ****il ****faut ****seulement ****lui ****laisser ****le ****temps ****de ****digérer, ****c****'****était ****que ****ce ****matin.**

**-Ouais ****mais ****j****'****ai ****pas ****l****'****temps, ****moi ****! ****J****'****ai ****même ****plus ****une ****semaine ****! **bougonnais-je.

-**Bon ****courage, ****en ****tout ****cas****… ****parce ****que ****Niko, ****quand ****il ****a ****une ****idée ****en ****tête, ****c****'****est ****quelque ****chose****…****,** m'avertit Josh.

Je m'enfonce encore plus dans le sofa et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Jared. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me répète qu'il ne faut pas que je culpabilise. Mais c'est trop tard ! J'ai détesté ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais devoir refiler un râteau à quelqu'un ! En plus, quand je pense que c'est le frère d'Emi… je pousse un drôle de bruit entre le gémissement et le juron… c'est vraiment pas juste !

Mon regard grognon se pose alors sur le couple que Niko m'avait fait un peu oublié. Emi et Dé-Bill. J'avais eu bonne mémoire, pour une fois. Il est bien tout petit et blond. Il donne un peu dans le style du cageot… carré. A part ça, il n'est pas moche, il est plutôt mignon, même. Après l'avoir observé, je lève la tête vers Jared qui lit un livre. Ouais… c'est pas comparable, quand même. Jared est trop beau ! Trop beau pour lui, même, qui doit se coltiner toutes les greluches de Poudlard, à son plus grand dam. Et puis, évidemment, je suis allée lui causer et, franchement, il n'a ni l'humour de Doug, ni le mordant d'Allan, ni l'intelligence et la classe de Jared, ni la bouille si attendrissante d'Owen. En gros, je vois pas bien ce qu'il a de fantastique… je suis sûre qu'il ne fait même pas de sport ! Ou alors… de la luge ? Quoique c'est cool, la luge…

Je le vois se coller à Emily avec un sourire tout sauf innocent sans qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour autant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Milou ? FUIS ! Je me tourne vers Jared brusquement.

**-Dada ****! ****Pose ****ce ****bouquin ****et ****va ****voir ****Milou, ****elle ****est ****envahie ****!** déclarais-je.

**-Qu****'****est-ce ****que ****tu ****racontes, ****Lena ****?** s'enquit-il, blasé.

**-Bah, regarde ! Ya l'autre boulet qui s'est cru chez mémé ! Va lui dire de garder ses distances ! **

**-Je pense que si elle n'était pas consentante, elle le lui ferait savoir, elle-même. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.**

**-Mais ****si****!** insistais-je, agacée.

Il m'ignore alors et se replonge dans son livre. Offusquée, je le lui pique des mains et le balance derrière moi.

**-AIIE ****! ****Nan ****mais ****tu ****vas ****pas ****bien, ****ma ****vieille ****!** s'écrie Allan, derrière moi.

**-Mais ****il ****fait ****rien, ****Lanou ****!** me plaignis-je.

**-Jared fait jamais rien, faut que tu t'y fasses, hein ! Ça s'appelle la passivité réfléchie, ok ? Et vu ses résultats, j'crois que ça marche bien… un jour, tu devrais un peu t'entrainer, hein, parce que toi, avec tes manières, c'est moins net… t'en es à balancer des livres sur les gens ! **

**-S'tu le dis mais, pour l'instant, on lui pique Milou juste devant lui !**

**-Elle ****n****'****est ****pas ****à ****moi,** me rappelle-t-il, lassé.

**-Bah tiens ! Tu vas voir ! **

Sur ce, je me lève et coupe Harold dans son échange trognon avec Owen qui sourit timidement. Je les aurais bien laissé filer leur petit amour mais eux, c'est bon, c'est arrangé, ils peuvent se tripoter quand ils veulent… Emi et Jared, ils font tout le contraire !

**-Soldat Brontey, au rapport ! On prend du bon temps mais, en attendant, ça part en cacahouètes ! **

**-Désolé, ****mon ****général ****! ****Mais ****vous ****courriez ****après ****un****…****,** commence-t-il, moqueur.

**-Excuses ****acceptées**** !** le coupais-je précipitamment.

xOxOxO

Je regarde avec satisfaction Harold embarquer Emi du côté de Jared, l'air de rien, prétextant qu'il lui a servi un verre, posé sur la table basse devant le canapé. Le Général est fier de son soldat !

**-Salut, ****Dé-Bill ****!** fis-je en souriant, m'asseyant à la place qu'Emi vient de laisser à côté de lui.

Il me lance un regard exorbité. Oh, le surnom ! Je lui explique que c'est pas méchant, juste parce que je trouve que ça le fait assez et que son prénom est cool ; il a pleins de possibilités ! J'aime bien ce genre de prénoms ! On peut en faire un tas de trucs ! Je me décide de lui en donner quelques exemples :

**-Du ****genre ****euhmm****… ****espèce ****de ****Billard, ****tu ****m****'****rentres ****dans ****le ****lard ****!**** … ****Bill, ****t****'****es ****laid, ****t****'****es ****un ****billet**** !... ****Oh, ****t****'****es ****un ****vrai ****lion, ****Billion**** ! ****Mais ****bon, ****le ****mieux, ****c****'****est ****un ****Bill, ****des ****Bill****… ****comme ****Débile, ****quoi ****? ****Tu ****vois ****?** lui demandais-je.

**-Euuh… oui… enfin, j'crois…**

En fait, il est peut-être vraiment débile… Je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Moi aussi, je ne suis pas d'une intelligence rare mais, au moins, je comprends les surnoms ! Pauvre garçon… En plus de ça, il me regarde bizarrement.

**-Enfin, ****bref**** ! ****C****'****est ****pas ****pour ****ça ****que ****je ****suis ****venue ****! ****Ce ****que ****j****'****ai ****à ****te ****dire ****est ****très ****sérieux****… ****Emily, ****elle ****est ****pas ****pour ****toi,** lui avouais-je.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je poursuis :

**-Je sais, c'est dur ! C'est une fille super mais lâche l'affaire, mon vieux ! Elle a déjà quelqu'un ! Regarde par là…**

Je désigne Jared du doigt, toujours dans sa lecture, assis à la même place dans le canapé, au milieu de la pièce. Emily, pas très loin, papote avec Harold qui l'occupe avec talent visiblement… Mon sourire s'accentue. C'est bien, Roldy !

**-Tu vois le beau-gosse, brun qui bouquine ? Bah, c'est lui ! **

Devant son regard proche de l'ahurissement, j'acquiesce, compréhensive :

**-Et ouais, c'est du gros calibre… mais bon, l'en faut bien des moins canons, hein ! En plus, Emi m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait donc elle peut pas sortir avec toi, j'suis sûre que tu comprends ! Tu veux pas gâcher une histoire d'amour, quand même ? T'as l'air d'être gentil… **

**-Merci****…****,** fait-il, hésitant. **Mais ****t****'****en ****fais ****pas, ****je ****sais ****ce ****que ****je ****fais****…**

**-Et ****tu ****fais ****quoi ****? **m'enquis-je, aussitôt.

**-Lenaaaa ! **

Je me retourne et avant que je n'aie vraiment eu le temps de le voir arriver, Doug me saute dessus, surexcité. J'en tombe de la chaise et lui, bien sûr, atterrit sur moi… mais ça va, ça va, j'ai l'habitude… Mariam qui dansait avec Josh faillit nous marcher dessus mais, heureusement, dévie au dernier moment, en riant.

**-Ya ****une ****fille ****qui ****m****'****a ****roulé ****de ****ces ****galoches, ****j****'****t****'****en ****parle ****même ****pas ****!** s'écrie-t-il, le regard lumineux, toujours au-dessus de moi.

**-Mais c'est super ! C'est qui ? **

**-La fille, là… Gaëlle, j'crois… en fait, on a pas trop parlé…**

**-Aaah ****oui ****! ****Elle ****est ****cool ****pour ****une ****fille ****!** assurais-je.

Il se relève enfin et je l'imite mais quand je suis de nouveau debout et que je regarde la chaise que j'ai quitté, je remarque que Dé-Bill s'est enfui ! Oh, le sale troll ! On m'échappe pas comme ça, moi ! La chasse est ouverte !

xOxOxO

**-Faut ****vraiment ****qu****'****on ****passe ****à ****l****'****attaque, ****là, ****ils ****ont ****pas ****compris,** maugréais-je alors qu'on les observe en catimini.

Ils sont tous les deux, Emi et Dé-Bill, dans le couloir, près de Niko qui, apparemment, les surveille. La musique résonne derrière nous, dans le salon où tout le monde danse –même Jared et Owen ! J'aimerais bien danser mais, avec Harold, on a plus urgent...

**-Ouais ****! ****Bon, ****qu****'****est-ce ****qu****'****on ****fait ****?** me demande-t-il.

**-Je ****te ****l****'****ai ****dit, ****on ****attaque ****!** répondis-je en pénétrant dans le couloir.

Ils se retournent tous vers moi et Harold qui m'a suivi. Je place mes mains sur mes hanches et fronces les sourcils.

**-Milou**** !** commençais-je. **On ****comprend ****rien ****avec ****Roldy ****! ****Et ****on ****est ****pas ****contents ****du ****tout ****!**

**-Pas du tout ! **m'appui celui-ci.

**-Tu fais une musique à Dada parce que tu l'aimes et tu t'mets avec un autre ? **

**-C****'****est ****pas ****tes ****affaires ****!** s'énerve aussitôt Nouki en se posant face à moi. **Ni** **à ****toi, ****Harold****!**

**-Tu ****m****'****fais ****plus ****la ****gueule ****?** m'enquis-je, joyeuse.

**-Je t'ai jamais fait la gueule, j'te connais pas, c'est tout ! **

Il a un petit rire dédaigneux qui me fait perdre mon sourire et je le fusille du regard. Je m'avance alors vers lui et le contourne sans le regarder, en direction du couple. Puisqu'il ne me connait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerais ! Papa m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! Emily a l'air profondément agacée et Dé-Bill… il ressemble à rien.

**-Lena, ****laisse ****tomber,** me dit-elle sèchement.

**-Avec ****vous ****tous, ****faut ****toujours ****laisser ****tomber****!** m'écriais-je, très énervée. **Laisser ****tomber ****Jeremy, ****laisser ****tomber ****une ****blague, ****laisser ****tomber ****une ****amitié****… ****et, ****maintenant, ****c****'****est ****Jared ****? ****On ****dit ****pas ****qu****'****on ****aime ****quand ****on ****laisse ****tomber ****!**

J'ai vraiment cru qu'Emily aimait Jared… et si c'est le cas alors, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ça m'énerve. Je fais volte-face et sors du couloir, passe devant Harold qui a l'air très étonné, traverse la piste danse sans plus aucune envie de m'y mêler et vais m'assoir dans le canapé. Je m'appuis sur l'accoudoir, fixant un point avec humeur. Un jour, faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique…

Parce que l'amour, c'est trop compliqué pour moi !


	31. Chapter 31

**BONNES VACANCES ! :**D

Profitez...** Profitez **_de votre jeunesse mignonne (désolée overdose de Ronsard) XD _

_**Merci** à vous pour vos **reviews** ^^ _

_Je pense que vous êtes impatientes donc,_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

**_Réponses_**

_**Cameron** : Coucou :) faut pas angoisser tu sais, on mord pas. Et puis on accepte toujours la critique, bonne ou mauvaise !_ _En l'occurrence ton commentaire nous est allé droit au coeur, c'est très gentil et ça donne envie de se donner à fond :D_ _On espère que tu aimeras aussi Faux Diamant qui est quand même très différent ! ;) Merci encore et à bientôt on espère ! _

_**Alicette**_ _: quelle chance des fois d'être malade, on reste bien au chaud sous la couette *O* T'es la première à trouver Bill chou ALLELUIA ! :) On espère que tu vas mieux tite folle ! ;) merci encore !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Forget everything, just belive in it<strong>

**« Nikolaï !** je frappe durement la porte, **ouvre-****moi !****Tout**** de**** suite !****J****'****te**** préviens**** que**** si ****tu****…**** »**

La porte de chambre s'ouvre enfin sur son visage qui a une couleur grisâtre. Je reste un instant interloquée, il nous laisse entrer, Piotr et moi. Mon petit frère s'assoit par terre pour jouer avec les figures Star Wars que Spok lui a offert. A la vue de Laïko, grognon, énervé et aussi triste je comprends instantanément.

**« Elle a dit non.**

**- Bien ****vu Sherlock !** grince-t-il. **Non**** mais**** quel**** abruti****…**

**- Qui ?** je demande hébétée.

**- Le ****mec**** qui ****l****'****a ****remballée,**** ce**_** Jeremy**_** là****…****,** crache-t-il avec colère. **C****'****est**** un**** connard.**

**- Ça, ****je**** te ****le**** fais**** pas**** dire,** je soupire en m'asseyant sur son lit à côté de lui et sa cloque.

**- Tu**** m****'****expliques ****pourquoi**** il**** a ****dit**** non ?**grogne-t-il,**faut**** être**** vraiment**** con.**

**- Parce**** qu****'****il**** a**** préféré ****la**** sainte ****nitouche**** niaiseuse**** et ****chouignieuse ****de**** Poudlard,**je réponds intriguée,** bien**** plus**** « fille ».**

**- C****'****est**** n****'****importe**** quoi,**ricane-t-il en arrachant une bouchée de sa cigarette. **»**

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? J'arque un sourcil étonnée et le force à me regarder bien en face. Je reste clouée sur place. Depuis quand est-il aussi triste après un râteau ? Depuis quand Nikolaï prend autant à cœur ce genre de chose ? Depuis quand une fille lui fait aussi mal ?

**« Qu****'****est**** ce ****qui**** est ****n****'****importe ****quoi ?** je demande avant de souffler tout doucement, **le**** fait**** qu****'****on**** dise**** non**** à**** Lena ?**

**- Ouais,** il se retourne brusquement vers moi. **Moi**** je**** lui**** aurais**** jamais**** dit ****non. **

**- Tu…**

**- En ****fait ****ça ****fait**** mal,**soupire-t-il tristement.

**- De**** quoi ?**je murmure.

**- De se prendre un râteau par Lena. »**

Ebahie, je le prends vivement dans mes bras. Le serrant fort. Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit…- amoureux ?- de Lena. Je pensais que… Mais non… Mais non !

**« Je**** suis**** désolée,** je fais**,****je**** pensais ****pas**** que**** tu****…**

**- Que**** j****'****étais**** amoureux ?** il ricane brutalement, **ben**** moi**** non**** plus.**** Elle**** me**** plaisait ****c****'****était**** tout,**** j****'****pensais ****juste**** que**** se**** serait**** cool**** de**** sortir**** avec ****elle.**** Elle**** est**** sympa,**** drôle**** et ****canon****… ****mais**** elle ****est****… **

**- Tu ****es****…****,** je répète.

**- La**** ferme,** grogne-t-il en détournant son regard. **Tais-toi.**

**- Mais ****enfin !** je m'écrie, **tu**** n****'****as ****pas**** à**** avoir ****honte !**** Lena**** est ****géniale,**** tu**** ne ****sais**** même**** combien ****elle ****l****'****est**** ni ****ce**** qu****'****elle ****a ****fait ****pour**** moi,**** ni**** ce**** qu****'****elle ****est.**** Moi**** je**** sais !**** Tu**** vas ****arrêter ****de**** déprimer ****et**** je**** te ****préviens ****que**** si ****tu**** veux**** noyer ****ta ****peine ****dans**** la ****drogue ****je ****te ****ferais ****bouffer ****le ****tapis ****par ****le ****nez, ****clair ?**

**- Mily,**** ça ****veut**** dire**** quoi**** « bouffer » ?** babille Piotr.

**- Si**** elle ****a ****dit ****non,**** c****'****est**** pas ****à**** cause ****de**** toi**** Laïko !** je continue, **c****'****est**** à ****cause ****de ****Jeremy !**** Elle ****a**** eu**** le ****cœur ****brisé ****ya ****pas ****longtemps !**** T****'****aurais**** préféré ****qu****'****elle ****dise**** oui**** alors ****qu****'****elle ****était**** encore**** sur**** Jeremy ?**

**- Non, **rétorque-t-il brutalement, **bien ****sûr**** que**** non !**

**- Alors**** arrête**** de ****lui**** en**** vouloir,** je souris, **et**** sois****… ****essaye**** démontrer**** que**** tu ****l****'****aimes.**** Essaye ****de ****faire ****un**** effort,**** tu**** vas**** voir.**** Ça**** peut ****marcher.**** Elle**** t****'****apprécie**** beaucoup, ****j****'****en**** suis ****sûre. ****Il**** faut ****pas**** perdre ****espoir.**** Jamais.**

**- Laisse ****tomber ****Mily,** il me repousse,**elle**** a ****dit ****non.**** Je**** vais**** pas**** non ****plus**** lui**** courir**** après !**** Non ****c****'****est**** non. Elle**** a**** été**** clair.»**

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais à ce moment, Harold fait interruption dans la chambre. Brandissant sous nos nez un papier officiel. Il nous annonce tout sourire qu'il a reçu sa lettre d'acceptation de candidature à l'examen d'entrée d'Oxford. Je lui bondis dessus et l'embrasse avec fierté. Noukie, grogne quelques félicitations avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos et de sortir. Je soupire, non mais quelle tête de mule.

**« Qu****'****est-ce ****qu****'****il**** a ?** demande Harold.

**- Tu**** le**** connais,** je fais évasive. **Il ****a**** besoin ****de ****temps**** pour**** digérer.**

**- Il**** est**** amoureux**** d****'****une ****fée !** répond Piotr avec sérieux.

**- Ah**** c****'****est**** embêtant,** grimace Spok.

**- Ouais,**** elles ****sont**** dures ****à ****attraper,** je soupire. **»**

OoOo

**« Fais**** semblant**** de ****rire,** je m'écrie**,****il**** arrive !**

**- Quoi ?** s'affole Bill en se rapprochant de moi.**Bordel****…**

**- J****'****te ****le**** fais**** pas**** dire,** je grommelle.

**- Salut !** fais Laïko en se plantant devant nous.**Quoi**** de**** neuf ?**

**- Rien, **je réponds,**on**** te ****regarde**** être**** poursuivi ****par ****Lena ****et**** Gaëlle**** rouler ****un**** patin ****à**** Doug.**

**- A**** Douggy ?** fait-il ébahi en tournant son regard vers le buffet. **»**

D'ici on a une vue imprenable sur sa hippie de copine. Gaëlle, ses multiples tresses multicolores et perlées, sa jupe en jean déchiré et son pull orné d'un peace and love, a les mains dans les cheveux de Douglas et est apparemment très occupée avec la langue du pote de Lena. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas pour lui déplaire non plus. En parlant de couple… J'aperçois sur le canapé –papa tuera Niko s'il y retrouve des morceaux de chips d'ailleurs-, Spok qui embrasse discrètement Owen. Un sourire de ravissement fleurit sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas le plus remarquable et explosif couple mais surement le plus attendrissant. Lena assise elle aussi sur le sofa me dévisage, interloquée. Je soupire. Comment lui expliquer que j'ai un accord avec Billy pour que Laïko me fiche la paix ?

J'ai appris par Bill qu'il avait pour « mission » de la part de Niko d'essayer de me « draguer » pour me sortir de l'esprit « un blanc bec BG, coincé » -que j'ai identifié comme étant Jared-. On a un accord, on fait mine d'essayer une relation puis on lui dira que non, c'est pas possible on n'est que des potes. Après voyant que le plan même s'il a été suivi n'a pas marché, il me fichera la paix avec mes histoires de cœur qui ne concernent que moi. J'ai bon espoir, je sais. Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Même si à cause de ça je n'ai même pas pu approcher Jared et le remercier pour les chocolats. Et lui expliquer que ça va, que ça va mieux. Et lui dire combien sa lettre m'a fait du bien. -Quoi que ça, surement que je ne pourrais pas lui dire.

**« Alors ****comme**** ça, ****tu**** as ****jeté ****ton ****dévolu ****sur ****Douglas ?** apostrophe Niko.

**- Il**** est**** cool,** réplique calmement Gaëlle en souriant, **il**** me**** plait**** bien.** **Et**** non,**** j****'****vois ****pas ****ce ****que ****tu ****peux ****dire,**** monsieur**** accro ****à ****une ****gamine**** de ****dix****-sept**** ans.**

**- Ça**** va ****hein,** grogne-t-il en foudroyant Lena du regard.

**- Ya**** bien**** Mariam**** qui ****serait ****intéressée**** si**** tu**** veux,** fait Bill.

**- Mariam ?** il pose son regard sur son amie dansant avec un de ses potes.** Non.**

**- Ben**** quoi ?**** Elle ****est ****bien ****roulée**** et**** elle**** attend ****que ****ça,** dit Bill. **»**

Je lui lance un regard acéré et froid. Il me regarde étonné. Comme peut-il comparer Mariam à Lena ? Elle est certes plus âgée et a des formes non négligeable, de jolis cheveux roux et yeux noisette mais la comparer à Lena. C'est comme comparer Eminem à Chopin. Ridicule. Apparemment Niko est de mon avis puisqu'il préfère fusiller encore Maddy du regard plutôt que de regarder les ondulations de Mariam au rythme de la musique. Et _ça_ mes amis, c'est le signe inéluctable que mon frère en pince très fort pour Lena.

Ça me fait plaisir de revoir enfin le vrai Nikolaï Bolkanski. Il retrouve son caractère de cochon. Et le voir sortir des insanités me provoque plus de joie que je ne l'aurai cru. Je ne lui ai pas raconté ma visite à l'hôpital. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'état de maman. Je ne lui ai pas expliqué que jamais elle ne reviendrait. Que c'est fini et que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer maintenant. Et que même si ça nous fait mal, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a été un jour heureuse, que ses jours-là sont gravés en elle comme ils le sont en nous. Je tripote la bague de fiançailles de maman à mon annuaire et ressasse ma visite dans sa chambre. Mon face à face avec cette femme. Ses suppliques qui hantent mes pensées. La boule durcie dans ma gorge, je la ravale avec fermeté. Ce soir, c'est les vingt ans de mon frère, c'est la fête… Mais…

Maman aurait aimé être là.

OoOo

**« Tu**** lui**** as ****composé**** un ****morceau,** répète Niko en me dévisageant alors que Lena et Spok viennent de s'éloigner –j'aurais aimé les retenir et tout leur expliquer…-, **c****'****est**** bien ****ce ****qu****'****elle ****vient ****de**** dire**** ou**** je ****rêve ?**

**- En**** quoi**** ça**** te**** concerne,** je réplique agacée. **Merde ****Nikolaï, ****j****'****ai ****le ****droit ****de ****faire ****ce**** que ****je ****veux.**** Tu ****n****'****es ****pas ****mon ****père !**

**- Tu ****lui ****as**** composé**** un ****morceau ? **rétorque-t-il.

**- Oui !** je lâche durement.

**- Mily****…****,** soupire-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules**. ****Je ****comprends ****mais****… ****Tu ****ne ****vois ****pas ****qu****'****il ****t****'****ignore ? ****Il ****est ****indifférent****… ****Ecoute****…**

**- Non !**** La****ferme ! **je m'écrie en le repoussant,** toi ****écoute !**** Arrête ****de ****vouloir ****me ****protéger !**** Je ****suis ****grande, ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****besoin ****de ****toi ! ****Ni**** de**** tes ****plans**** pour**** me**** caser**** avec**** ton**** pote,**** ok ?**

**- Comment tu…**

**- Me ****prend ****pas**** pour**** une**** conne,** je m'exclame froidement**,**** j****'****ai**** bien**** compris ****ton**** plan**** foireux !**** Je**** voulais ****le**** faire**** capoter**** de ****la ****manière ****douce ****mais**** puisque ****tu**** t****'****en****prends ****à**** Jared****…****, **il me fixe éberlué alors que Bill qui comprend rien me regarde comme si j'étais folle –faut dire je parle en russe aussi-. **Ecoute ****moi**** attentivement**** Nikolaï, ****parce ****que ****je**** le ****répéterai**** pas,**** je**** ne**** suis **_**pas **_**intéressée**** par**** ton**** pote**** c****'****est ****clair ?**** Si**** t****'****as ****cru**** ne**** serait-ce**** qu****'****un**** seul ****instant**** que ****je**** pourrai**** sortir**** avec**** lui ****tu**** me ****connais**** bien ****mal !**** Je ****n****'****arrive ****pas**** à**** me**** sortir**** Jared**** de ****la****tête !**** Et**** je**** ne ****veux**** pas**** l****'****en**** sortir tu ****peux ****comprendre ****ça**** ?**** Bill**** ne**** me ****fait**** pas ****frissonner,**** ne**** me**** fait**** pas**** rougir,**** ne**** me**** fait**** pas**** vibrer !**** Tu**** ne ****peux**** rien**** y**** faire !**

**- Emily,** gronde-t-il,** tu**** es**** une ****imbécile.**

**- Eh b****ien ****je**** suis ****peut ****être ****une ****imbécile ****mais ****au**** moins ****je**** suis ****heureuse ! **je m'exclame furieuse.

**- Tu**** es ****heureuse**** alors ****qu****'****il**** ne**** t****'****aime**** pas ?** explose-t-il tandis que Bill, discrètement, décide de filer à l'anglaise.

**- Qu****'****est ****ce ****que**** tu ****en ****sais, ****toi, ****hein ?** je rétorque avec un pincement au cœur, **tu ****n****'****es ****même**** pas ****fichu ****de ****comprendre ****que ****je ****l****'****aime ! ****Oui, ****je ****l****'****aime ! ****Comme ****une ****folle ! ****Alors ****comment**** tu**** peux**** savoir ****ce ****que**** lui**** il**** ressent ****hein ?**

**- Je**** suis**** un**** mec**** Mily,** crache-t-il, **je ****sais ****très ****bien ****quand**** un**** gars ****est ****intéressé**** ou ****non ****par ****une ****fille. ****Crois ****moi ****sur ****parole, ****il**** ne ****te ****fera ****jamais ****-**_**jamais **_**tu ****m****'****entends ?- ****la ****même ****déclaration ****que**** tu**** viens ****de**** faire. ****Il**** ne ****te ****la**** sortira ****pas ! ****Rentre-toi ****ça ****dans ****le ****crâne ! ****Moi, ****je ****voulais ****juste ****t****'****aider ****à**** l****'****oublier**** pour ****pas**** que ****tu ****prennes**** un ****râteau !**

**- Qui**** te**** dit**** que**** je****vais ****me**** prendre ****un**** râteau,**** hein ?** je m'exclame la poitrine oppressée.

**- Tu**** verras**** bien, **crache-t-il froidement, **je t'aurais prévenu. Bill aurait pu…**

**- Oublie ton pote, je lâche, glaciale, je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, et lui de moi.**

**- En**** tout**** cas,**** compte**** pas**** sur**** moi**** pour**** te**** consoler ****quand**** il ****t****'****aura ****brisé**** le ****cœur**** Mily, **grince-t-il avant de tourner les talons.** »**

Il me plante au beau milieu du couloir, allant se servir un verre surement. Je bouillonne de colère, et de doutes que mon frère a soulevés. Laïko semble tellement sûr de lui… Et au fond… il veut juste éviter que je souffre mais… Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que je me fais des illusions comme Alexandra ou Spencer ? Est-ce que je suis la seule à me faire dévorer par toute cette chaleur dans ma poitrine ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que son calme détendu montre juste son désintérêt ? Son indifférence ? Est-ce que je suis une parfaite idiote qui a cru qu'elle aurait la moindre chance ?

Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Maintenant que tout mes silences avec Jared lui hurlent des « je t'aime ! ».

OoOo

**« Lena !**** Spok,** je les interpelle alors qu'ils me tournent le dos.

**- Salut****Milou,** grommelle Lena assise sur le canapé,**où**** est**** Dé-Bill ?**

**- Hein ?** je fais interloquée**,****Qui ?**

**- Bill,** soupire Spok,**le**** mec**** qui**** te ****colle**** comme ****une**** moule ****à ****un****rocher.**

**- Ouais,**** le**** mollusque ****quoi ! **grince Maddy.** Pour****qui**** tu**** laisses ****tomber ****Dada !**

**- Lena, **je lâche en la regardant avec un sourire,** ne ****t****'****inquiète**** pas.**** Je ****l****'****aime,**** pourquoi**** je ****laisserai**** tomber**** avant ****d****'****avoir ****tenter ****ma**** chance ?**

**- Ah ouais, et l'autre abruti là pourquoi tu l'as laissé envahir ton espace personnel ?**

**- Nikolaï**** l****'****avait**** envoyé ****pour ****que**** je ****passe ****à**** autre**** chose, ****je**** tentais**** de**** faire**** capoter ****son ****plan**** foireux,** j'explique.

**- Alors****…****,** soupire de soulagement Harold**,**** il**** ne**** t****'****intéresse**** pas ?**

**- Ah ****non !** je m'étouffe de rire,** Surement**** pas**** non !**

**- Aaaaah !**** Milou ****t****'****es**** revenue**** à**** la**** raison !** s'enflamme Lena en se jetant dans mes bras.

**- Je ****l****'****ai****t oujours**** eu ****ma ****raison,**** t****'****inquiète**** pas,**j'assure.

**- De ****toute**** façon**** Dé-Bill**** avait**** aucune**** chance**** face**** à ****Dada,**** je ****te**** l****'****avais**** bien ****dit**** Roldy ! **continue-t-elle.

**- Bon,**** et**** si**** on**** allait**** danser,** je propose en leur prenant chacun une main,** j****'****adore**** cette**** chanson !**

**- C****'****est**** un**** slow**** Princesse,** souffle Harold tout rouge,** je ****vais**** demander**** à**** Owen.**

**- C****'****est**** chouuuuuuuu !** s'exclame Lena en souriant niaisement. **»**

On se glisse dans la musique, pour danser le slow pour lequel Spok arrive à arracher Winny au canapé. Ce dernier est tout rouge et fébrile. Mon ami a un sourire lumineux qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage. Il est beaucoup plus petit qu'Owen et c'est assez comique, surtout car il s'est attribué le rôle du mec. Winny suit ses pas, en souriant timidement. Lena, contre moi, se met à avoir un fou-rire. Je glisse un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir Doug faire le con tout en dansant avec Gaëlle qui se colle à lui en riant. Douglas lance de grands signes à Lena, et un air triomphal en direction de Jared qui l'ignore et d'Allan qui fulmine sur place, la mine boudeuse. Je vois aussi Nikolaï avec qui j'échange un regard colérique et buté. S'il croit une seconde que je vais laisser tomber, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'aller demander à Jared.

Soudain, mes yeux accrochent la silhouette pulpeuse de Mariam qui s'avance vers mon frère. Sa démarche chaloupée n'intéresse nullement Laïko qui nous fixe toujours, Lena et moi, alors qu'on tourne lentement en rond sur place. Il tourne enfin son visage vers elle, mais la voix d'Al Jarreau ne me permet pas d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent. La seule chose que je perçois c'est l'image de Mariam accrochant le col de la chemise de mon frère pour forcer ses lèvres à rejoindre les siennes. Wow.

**« Mais ****il**** vient**** de se**** trouver**** une ****copine,** s'exclame soudain Lena en se détachant de moi. **C****'****est** **cool !**

**- Non,**** Lena,** je souffle en essayant de la retenir, **attend ! »**

Trop tard, elle est déjà sur Niko et Mariam, arborant son plus grand sourire.

**« Saluuuut, ****ça**** va ?** s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Qu****'****est-ce ****que ****tu**** veux,**** toi ?** gronde-t-il, les mains sur les hanches de Mariam –elle a l'air au septième siècle, apparemment mon frère embrasse bien-.

**- Tu**** t****'****es ****trouvé**** quelqu****'****un**** vite,**** c****'****est**** super !** s'emballe-t-elle.

**- Tu**** crois**** toujours**** que**** j****'****étais ****pas ****vraiment ****intéressée ****quand ****je ****t****'****ai ****demandé**** d****'****être**** ma ****copine,** grince-t-il en la foudroyant du regard, **t****'****es**** une ****abrutie ! ****Dégage !**** Tu ****gènes ! »**

OH MON DIEU ! Il vient de dire haut et fort qu'il l'aime ! Je reste figée de surprise tandis que Lena, vexée, tourne les talons. Non mais non ! Ils font vraiment aucun effort là !

C'est pas gagné…

OoOo

Je suis la première debout. Tout est silencieux dans la maison. Mes pieds nus font grincer les escaliers. Je me glisse dans la cuisine en frissonnant malgré mon legging noir et mon gros pull gris tombant à mi-cuisse. J'aurais du penser à mes chaussons. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller les chercher dans ma chambre où dorment les uns sur les autres Spok, Lena et Owen. J'espère que Winny va survivre avec ces deux là dans le même lit que lui, qui bougent dans leur sommeil comme s'ils faisaient un combat de boxe. En tout cas j'en connais un qui doit en profiter pour faire un énorme câlin –et plus s'il y arrive- à son petit copain. C'est pas Lena que ça dérangerait vue comment elle rêve la plupart du temps de Marvin –je sais même pas qui c'est celui-là !- ou de Jeremy. Ouais elle parle dans son sommeil en plus. On a donné à Jared, Doug et Allan la petite pièce du fond, ils dorment sur les lits qui nous servent lorsque l'on va faire du camping.

Je fais chauffer le café et l'eau. Sortant des placards nos céréales, le pain et la confiture. Je suis en train d'ouvrir la brique de lait quand Niko entre à pas lents dans la cuisine. En caleçon et arborant un t-shirt à l'effigie d'_ACDC_. Il a une sale tête. En même temps, il a très mal dormi -et m'a empêché de me reposer en squattant toute la couette.

**« Café,** lâche-t-il. **Noir.»**

Sans un mot, je le lui sers avant de me verser mon thé à la cannelle et aux fruits des bois. Il me fixe, tout comme moi. Sans rien dire. Il tripote sa tasse blanche et bleue, ébréchée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer notre dispute, puisque ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à faire des concessions. Mais je voudrais casser la glace, parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore un membre de ma famille. Il se lève, et avec sa tasse, me plante là pour sortir dehors. Lentement, je fais de même. Frissonnante dans l'aube qui rougie à l'horizon je m'assois à côté de lui sur les marches du porche. On reste là, toujours sans rien dire, fixant le soleil qui se lève sur la lande aride et figée.

**« Alors,** je murmure, **ça**** fait**** quoi****d****'****avoir****vingt****ans ?**

**- Pas grand-chose.**

**- Tes ****cadeaux ****t****'****ont ****plus ?**je retente doucement**.****Et**** la**** fête ****ça ****a ****été ?**

**- Maman**** m****'****a**** manqué,** lâche-t-il la gorge nouée les yeux toujours dans le vague.

**- A**** moi**** aussi,**je souffle en baissant les yeux.

**- Papa ****dit ****qu****'****elle ****ne ****reviendra ****pas,** sa voix est gonflée de chagrin.**Qu****'****elle ****est ****vraiment ****partie.**

**- Je**** suis**** allée**** la**** voir**** tu**** sais****…****,**je chuchote, **à**** l****'****hôpital****…** **elle****… ****elle**** ne**** m****'****a**** même**** pas ****reconnu**** au ****départ.**** Elle ****a ****changé**** Laïko****… ****Elle**** ne ****reviendra**** jamais.**

**- Elle me manque… Elle me manque tellement Mily… »**

Il a un tremblement, passe sa main sur son visage. Sa mâchoire se crispe et j'entends les sanglots. Ma gorge se noue et doucement il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour de son torse. Mes larmes à moi sont plus silencieuses que les siennes. J'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais ne me retourne pas pour savoir qui nous a vus pleurer. Il n'y a que la douleur dans nos poitrines qui importe à cet instant.

OoOo

**« J****'****vais**** me**** doucher**, lâche Niko alors qu'on rentre dans la maison, **je**** bosse**** à ****dix**** heures.**

**- D****'****accord,** je fais, **t****'****as ****fait**** ton ****sandwich ?**

**- Tu t'en occupes ?**

**- T'inquiète. »**

En rentrant dans la cuisine je remarque que Jared est levé lui aussi et a commencé à manger. Je fronce les sourcils, d'habitude c'est Lena qui s'attable aussi tôt. Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?

**« Salut,** je fais en souriant, **bien ****dormi ?**

**- Ouais**** et**** toi ?** répond-t-il en levant les yeux de sa tasse de thé.

**- Bof,**** Niko ****m****'****a**** piqué ****toute ****la**** couette,** je m'assois en face de lui et entreprends de me servir. **Enfin**** c****'****est**** pas**** pire**** que**** dormir**** avec**** Spok ****et ****Lena****…**

**- T****'****as ****déjà**** dormi**** avec**** Maddy ?** demande-t-il. **Elle ****prend**** toute**** la ****place ****j****'****te**** comprends !**

**- Si**** encore ****y****'****avait ****que**** ça**, je soupire en mâchonnant ma tartine,** elle ****parle ****aussi !**** Souvent ****d****'****un ****certain**** Marvin**** d****'****ailleurs****… ****Il**** est ****à**** Poudlard ?**** C****'****est**** pas**** un**** Serdaigle**** parce**** que ****je**** l****'****ai ****jamais ****vu ****alors.**

**- Non !** il fait, amusé**,**** c****'****est**** le ****batteur**** de ****l****'****équipe ****de ****Quidditch**** espagnol**** les ****« Salvajes ****Chispas ». ****Son ****idole ****en ****quelque**** sortes. ****Et ****fantasme ****aussi, **rajoute-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

**- Tout**** s****'****explique ! **je réplique en portant la tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

**- Tout**** c****'****est**** bien**** passé ****au ****fait ? **demande**-**t-il. **Elle ****a**** l****'****air ****de**** bien ****s****'****entendre ****avec ****ta ****famille.**

**- Oui, **j'acquiesce un peu moins fort,** ça**** a**** fait**** du**** bien**** qu****'****elle**** soit ****là.**** Elle ****nous ****empêche**** de ****trop ****tourner ****en ****rond**** et ****brouiller ****du**** noir****…****,** je souffle très lentement en baissant les yeux.**Lena ****est ****quelqu****'****un**** de**** chaleureux. ****On**** en ****a**** bien ****eu ****besoin****… ****Au**** fait, **je change vivement de sujet**, je ****voulais ****m****'****excuser.**

**- T****'****excuser ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- Oui,**** je ****n****'****aurais**** pas ****du ****m****'****énerver**** contre ****vous ****la ****dernière ****fois, **je fais en rougissant**, ****à**** propos ****de**** votre ****relation ****avec**** Lena.**** C****'****était ****pas ****à ****moi**** de ****venir ****me ****plaindre.**

**- T****'****inquiète, **il hausse les épaules**, ****t****'****avais ****pas ****tout ****à**** fait ****tord. **

**- Hum,** je marmonne avant de lever mon regard vers le sien,**je ****voulais ****te**** dire ****merci ****aussi. ****Pour ****les ****chocolats ****et ****ta**** lettre.**** C****'****était****… ****très ****gentil,**je rougie encore plus**,**** ça ****m****'****a ****fait ****plaisir.**

**- Tant ****mieux**** alors,** sourit-il.** Et**** toi,**** est-ce**** que**** ça ?**

**- Ça**** va**** mieux,** je réponds doucement,** il ****faut**** juste**** que****… ****je ****m****'****habitue ****tu ****vois****…**

**- Ça ****va ****aller,**** j****'****en**** suis**** sûr, **m'assure-t-il gentiment.** »**

Je réponds à son sourire qui me remue le ventre et fait rater un battement à mon cœur. Je tripote le bout de mes doigts en baissant mon regard sur ma tasse de thé et mes tartines. Mais ça n'atténue par le rouge sur mes joues ni ma fébrilité. Les paroles de Niko reviennent à mes oreilles. Je mordille la lèvre, qu'est-ce que j'attends moi pour savoir ? Qu'est ce que j'attends pour lui demander ? Mais… S'il ne me dit rien, ça veut peut être dire qu'il me considère juste comme une amie. C'est vrai quoi, après tout mis à par Pré-au-Lard il n'a pas vraiment manifesté de l'intérêt. Mais, c'était tellement bien Pré-au-Lard avec lui… Je veux savoir si lui aussi il a autant aimé que moi. Je veux savoir. Maintenant.

**« Dis**** Jared,** je souffle le cœur et les membres crispés d'angoisse et de détermination**, ****je**** voulais****te**** demander ****quelque**** chose.**

**- Oui ?** fait-il par-dessus son toast.

**- Est-ce**** que****…****,** j'ai l'impression que ma voix s'enraille et je rougie encore plus, **je****… ****Je**** me**** demandais ****si****… ****Enfin****… ****est-ce**** que ****tu**** voudrais**** sortir ****avec**** moi ? »**

J'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un immense fardeau avant d'être aussitôt envahie par la peur. Il perd son sourire et se fige instantanément. Il y a un silence. Un long silence. Le même silence qui s'est installé dans la Grande Salle, juste après que Spencer se soit déclarée. Il va dire non. Mon regard dérive sur le fond de ma tasse, se concentrant sur les petites entailles de la porcelaine. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'on n'entend que ça dans la cuisine. C'est évident. J'aurais du m'en douter.

**« ****Je ****t'apprécie ****énormément,**** Emi,** commence-t-il lentement, **mais**** je**** ne**** suis**** sûr ****de ****rien ****pour ****l'instant, ****il ****faut**** que**** je**** réfléchisse.**** Je**** ne**** sais**** pas ****combien ****de**** temps ****et ****je ****ne ****te ****demande**** pas ****d'attendre ****une ****autre ****réponse ****mais ****si ****c'est ****le ****cas, ****et ****que**** tu ****le ****veux ****toujours, ****je ****te ****la ****donnerai**** quand**** je ****serais ****certain ****de ****ce ****que ****je ****veux****. »**

Ma respiration est bloquée. Mon cœur est figé. Je ne bouge pas d'un iota fixant toujours le fond de ma tasse sans vraiment le voir. Ah… _D__'__accord_… Je vois. Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Deux ? La fin de l'année ? Est-ce que c'est une façon gentille de me faire comprendre que tu ne répondras pas pour ne pas me faire du mal ? Mon regard se voile. Je me force à lever les yeux sur son sourire doux qui me brule. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, on s'entend bien… Je suppose qu'il veut juste éviter de me faire de la peine. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Tellement mal.

**« On**** peut ****rester ****amis ?** je murmure lentement. **»**

Il ne répond rien. Rien du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'un poing me décroche la mâchoire. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain d'en haut claquer. Je me lève brusquement, toute pâle.

**« Je vais me laver. »**

Je tourne les talons sans le regarder et grimpe quatre à quatre les marches. Je fonce dans ma chambre et referme la porte avant de me glisser contre le dos d'Harold endormi sur le ventre. Il ouvre aussitôt les yeux en sentant ma respiration sifflante contre sa nuque.

**« Princesse ?** souffle-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. **Qu****'****est ****ce ****qu****'****il ****se ****passe ?**

**- Je****… ****Je**** lui ****ai**** demandé,** je réponds avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**- Hein ?**** Quoi ?** il se frotte les yeux et cherche ses lunettes, **t****'****as**** demandé**** quoi**** à ****qui ?**

**-Saluuut les**** marmottes ! ****Encore**** au ****lit ****bande**** de ****flemmards ?**** Il**** fait ****un**** temps ****superbe**** aujourd****'****hui,**** debout ****!** s'exclame Lena en déboulant en jogging dans la chambre. **Milou ?**** Est-ce**** que**** ça**** va ?**

**- Non****…** je gémis, **non****… ****pas**** du**** tout.**** »**

En deux secondes elle est sur moi et me prend dans ses bras qui sentent l'herbe folle, le musc et le vent. Je sanglote contre son épaule, m'accrochant à son dos. Elle serre les dents.

**« Qui t'as fait du mal ? J'vais le tuer !**

**- C****'****est****… ****C****'****est****… ****Jared,** je souffle d'une voix étranglée. **»**

* * *

><p><em>Une <strong>review<strong> de tous ? Pour fêter ce **chapitre** et les **vacances** ? ;)_**  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

_**Coucou** !_

_Alooors, on profite bien de ses **vacances** ? *O* Nous aussi on doit dire ! (enfin si il n'y avait pas tout ces devoirs ce serait mieux quand même)_

_Bref, **merci à tous** pour nous avons fait passer la barre des **250 reviews** :D Merci de votre **soutien** ! Merci à my **Sunshine** pour la **250ème**, je t'aime !_

_Bonne **lecture** ;)_

_**Réponses** aux reviews :_

_**Cameron** : mais oui mais oui nous ne mordons pas ^^ (du moins pas encoooore XD) *o* Cameron t'a tout capté aux relations des personnages ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Lena est l'ancrage pour Emi et Niko, un sorte de bulle d'air chaud dans la tourmente où ils sont. Elle est peu être pas la plus intelligente mais t'as raison, on devrait prendre exemple sur elle en ce qui concerne la gentillesse. Allan a la classe, ça, c'est indéniable XD Et pourtant il fait rien pour, c'est encooore plus classe, non ? :) Ah oui effectivement c'est bien broyer XD Sorry et merci pour ta vigilance :) Merci aussi d'avoir compris vraiment qui est Jared, ;) Merci beaucoup encore pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme *o* c'est adorable ! Bisous et bonnes vacances à toi aussi ;)_

**pomegranatsss : **_coucou ! ça faisait longtemps ;) how are you ? Well.. alooors, nous sommes très touchées que l'histoire te transporte autant. :) Pour en venir aux choses qui fâche : dada, en fait il faut comprendre sa personalité. Il ne fait jamais rien sans réfléchir. C'est un fait et s'il n'a pas répondu à Emi s'ils pouvaient rester amis c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas si c'est vraiment ce que lui il veut.__ et ouais un an déjà clooo *O* et toujours là avec notre imagination de tordue XD_ _Et on risque pas de s'arrête (c'est ça le piiiire !) En tout cas merci de ta review;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Ca ne tourne pas rond !<strong>

Et, maintenant, c'est lui qui fait des siennes ! Mes pas rageurs descendent les escaliers. Quelle idée de demander un temps de réflexion ou je ne sais quelle autre aberration ? C'est pas des choses qu'on réfléchit ! C'est oui ou c'est non ! On le veut ou on ne le veut pas ! Et bien sûr, comme c'est Emi, on ne peut que le vouloir… Non, décidément non, il faut vraiment que je lui parle !

Je tourne tout de suite à gauche, m'apprêtant à pénétrer dans la cuisine où a eu lieu la scène d'après ce que m'en a dit, Milou, mais je le vois, assis sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre écartant légèrement les épais rideaux. Je m'avance vers lui et tire les rideaux en grand pour laisser la lumière matinale envahir la pièce par grandes vagues. Il fait toujours sombre dans cette pièce, personne n'ouvre les rideaux. Jared lève les yeux vers moi et les ferme lourdement une seconde. C'est sûr qu'il sait déjà pourquoi je suis là. Il sait toujours tout… sauf s'il veut sortir avec Emi ! Etrange ! Ou plutôt, très chiant !

**-Dada****!**** Pourquoi**** t****'****as ****répondu ****ça ****?** me plaignis-je.

**-Parce que c'est la vérité, Lena. Je ne sais pas.**

**-Mais comment on peut pas savoir ? Surtout toi !**

**-Ecoute, Maddy, c'est la première fois que je doute. D'habitude, je sais très bien que ça ne pourra jamais le faire avec telle ou telle fille mais cette fois-ci… c'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas la blesser en la baratinant. **

Je m'assois par terre, devant lui, et m'accoude sur ses genoux, en levant mes yeux vers lui. Un sourire est étiré sur mes lèvres. Je le savais !

**-Tu**** l****'****aimes****!** assurais-je joyeusement.

**-Dussè-je**** le ****répéter**** encore ****et**** encore,**** je**** ne ****sais**** pas**, s'agace-t-il, légèrement.

**-Moi, je sais ! Tu l'aaaimes ! J'te connais ! Tu peux lui dire oui, fais-moi confiance, tu s'ras pas déçu ! **

**-Lena,**** je**** t****'****en ****pris, ****c****'****est ****déjà**** moyennement**** facile****… ****n****'****y**** mets ****pas ****ton**** grain**** de**** sel, ****d****'****accord****? **me conjure-t-il, méfiant.

**-Du**** sel**** ?** m'indignais-je. **Moi,**** vivante,**** jamais**** ! ****Parait**** que**** ça**** file**** le**** concert ****!**

**-Cancer, Lena.**

**-C'pareil !**

xOxOxO

Assise sur le perron, je lis mon magazine de sport en jouant avec les mauvaises herbes du pied. Mes bagages sont à côté de moi. Je repars chez moi, on est samedi. J'aurais encore cette semaine pour pouvoir profiter de ma famille qui me manque. J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Piotr, Emily, leur père et Harold qui reste encore un peu chez eux. Ils sont allés se promener dans ce qu'on appelle la lande, visiblement. J'y suis allée plusieurs fois pendant mon jogging et c'est vraiment super ! J'espère que la mère d'Emily va mieux se porter. Normalement, j'aurais dû déjà avoir transplaner mais Niko n'était pas là et même s'il ne me parle plus que pour m'envoyer balader, je tiens à lui dire au revoir… après tout, il peut dire et faire ce qu'il veut mais comment je pourrais oublier qu'on est amis, moi ?

Emily m'a dit qu'il rentrait dans les environs de seize heures et l'église du village les a sonnées, il y a quelques minutes. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressée, je suis en vacances. Oooh, le petit frère de Marvin va se marier ! C'est chou ! Alors que son ainé reste célibataire… je fais la moue à cette pensée. Il a quand même vingt six ans, c'est triste…

Une musique sifflotée me fait lever les yeux de la photo de Marvin tenant son petit frère par le cou, grand sourire –qu'il est beau ! Niko arrive au coin de la barrière qu'on a commencé à repeindre le lendemain de notre arrivée, Harold et moi, alors que c'était Niko qui s'y était mis. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, sans arrière pensée puisque quand il me voit, il cesse de siffler et sa bonne humeur disparait. Je me lève, souriante.

**-Salut, ****Nouki**** !** **C****'****était ****bien ****à**** ton ****boulot, ****cet ****aprèm ****?** demandais-je, en ignorant son air hostile.

**-J****'****avais ****la ****paix,** grommelle-t-il.

**-Ah****… ****oui**** !** riais-je, comprenant le sous-entendu. **Bah, ****en**** fait, ****c****'****était**** pour ****te ****dire ****au ****revoir, ****je ****rentre ****!**

**-Ya**** p****'****t-être**** bien**** une**** justice ****divine,**** tout ****compte**** fait****!**commente-t-il, mordant, alors qu'il s'est arrêté au beau milieu de l'allée. **Salut,**** alors,**** et**** bon**** vent**** !**

Il reprend sa marche vers moi ou plutôt vers la porte d'entrée, en sortant une cigarette et un briquet. Quand il me croise, il l'a embrasée et portée à ses lèvres. Je le regarde fermer la porte sèchement et je baisse les yeux sur mes baskets, en poussant un soupir. Bon… je vais devoir continuer la réconciliation par lettre.

xOxOxO

**-Dis, ****Lenouille****?** commence Damian alors que j'allais entrer dans le train.

Je me retourne, les bagages à la main. Le Quai est presque vide, Damian a un rencard avec une fille et il m'a emmenée trois quarts d'heure à l'avance parce qu'il doit y être pour onze heure mais qu'il veut avoir dix minutes de retard, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'il est un mec libre et virile. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Bartos.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ce**** mec-là,**** au ****nouvel ****an, ****que**** t****'****as**** pas ****arrêté ****de ****draguer ****comme**** une ****naze**** –****c****'****est ****beau ****que ****je ****garde**** ma ****réputation, ****en ****ayant ****une ****frangine ****comme ****toi ****!-,**** c****'****était ****qui ****?** me demande-t-il. **T****'****es ****sorti ****avec**** lui ****finalement**** ?**

**-Pourquoi**** tu ****m****'****demandes**** ça**** ?** bougonnais-je avec humeur.

Il fallait qu'on me parle de Jérémy, bien sûr. En plus, Damian ne va pas me louper si je lui dis que j'ai encore reçu un râteau.

**-C****'****te ****question****!** s'offusque-t-il, impatient, **Répond ****au ****lieu**** de**** faire ****ta ****pimbêche, ****ça ****te ****va ****pas ****!**

**-S****'****appelle**** Jeremy**** et**** non,**** j****'****risque**** pas**** de**** sortir**** avec**** lui ****!** m'agaçais-je.

Il hoche de la tête, satisfait et souriant. Il n'a pas à se lever, bien assez grand malgré qu'il soit sur le Quai et moi à bord du train, pour me frotter les cheveux, toujours attachés en queue de cheval, sur le haut du crâne.

-**C****'****est**** bien,**** tu**** me ****déçois**** jamais ****!**** Allez,**** bonne ****galère,**** Lenouille**** !** me souhaite-t-il joyeusement.

Il fait volte-face et se dirige avec arrogance vers le poteau du Quai qui permet d'en sortir. Franchement, j'ai strictement rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer… haussant les épaules, je prends mes bagages et me mets en quête d'un compartiment… un énorme compartiment !

xOxOxO

**-Quand**** jsuis**** rentrée ****chez**** moi,**** ma**** mère**** a**** voulu**** faire ****une ****lessive**** et ****elle ****a ****pris**** mes**** fringues,** me raconte Doug. **Et ****elle ****a**** fouillé**** mes**** poches ****pour**** être**** sûre**** que ****j****'****avais**** rien ****oublié****… ****le**** truc**** normal, ****quoi****!**** Ouais ****mais ****tu**** sais ****pas**** quoi,**** elle ****a ****trouvé****?**

Autour de nous, Allan et Harold parlent d'un jeu vidéo, Owen dort entre moi et ce dernier, et Emily lit un livre. Jared est au compartiment des préfets mais ne devrait pas trop tarder…

**-Encore**** un**** paquet**** de**** Choco-Grenouille****!** l'accusais-je, en faisant la moue.

**-Lena,**** merde**** !** s'agace-t-il. **Tu ****casses ****tout****!**

**-Rho, désolée…**

**-Elle**** a ****trouvé**** un**** p****'****tit**** mot**** en ****forme**** de**** cœur**** où**** y****'****avait ****marqué ****un ****numéro**** d****'****éléphant**** et**** «****J****'****aimerais ****qu****'****on**** se**** revoi****e**** » ****!**déclare-t-il, très fière de lui. **Et**** là,**** j****'****pense**** que**** tu**** peux**** deviner**** qui**** c****'****est, ****hein****!**

**-Gallou**** !** m'écriais-je, joyeuse.

**-Tu**** nous ****fous**** la**** honte**** à ****filer**** des**** surnoms**** débiles ****à ****des ****inconnus,** commente Allan, avant de se moquer d'Harold à qui il a pris deux cavaliers de suite –d'après ce qu'il dit.

**-Ouais, ****c****'****est ****elle ****!** approuve Doug. **Donc, ****j****'****suis ****pas ****difficile, ****moi, ****hein, ****tu ****m****'****connais****… ****de**** suite, ****je ****l****'****ai**** rappelé**** ! ****Bon, ****j****'****ai ****dû**** aller ****chez ****Allan ****pour****qu****'****il ****m****'****prête**** son ****éléphant****…**

**-Téléphone,** corrigent Emily et Allan d'une même voix.

**-Et**** vous ****vous ****êtes ****revus**** alors****?** poursuivais-je, excitée.

**-Ouais****… ****trois ****fois****…****,** répond-il en rougissant. **C****'****est**** ma**** copine.**

On se regarde un instant puis je lui bondis dessus et on cri en chœur :

**-BANZAIII !**

**-Ouais bon, ça va, vos gueules, les mouettes ! **

xOxOxO

**-Jareeed ! **

On se retourne d'un même mouvement dans le couloir et en face de nous, on voit une assez grande fille aux cheveux auburn. Elle ne saute pas au cou de Jared, ni prend cet air de groupie hystérique. Pour une fois, elle a un air grave et je me dis qu'elle va encore parler de ma baignoire… ça devient une obsession, quand même ! Alex s'avance calmement, embrasse son frère et nous salut l'un après l'autre alors que d'habitude, elle attaque directement dans le vif du sujet ; Jared et encore Jared !

**-J****'****ai**** un**** truc**** très ****important**** à ****te ****dire****… ****c****'****est**** pas ****facile,** déclare-t-elle.

-**Oh, ****vraiment**** ?** s'enquit-il, souriant.

Depuis qu'elle est venue lui demander pardon pour son « adultère », il est amusé dés qu'il la croise ou qu'elle le regarde de cette façon… si apitoyée et honteuse. Surtout que je les ai croisé une fois dans un couloir, avec Stendford, et je crois bien que ma baignoire ne les a pas entièrement satisfaits. Ce que je peux comprendre, elle est toute petite…

**-Oui.**** Je**** crois ****que****… ****j****'****en**** aime**** un**** autre****!** avoue-t-elle tragiquement.

**-Ça craint… Stendford…**

**-Lena ****!** s'offusque-t-elle. **C****'****était**** moi**** qui**** devais**** le**** dire****!**

**-Ah, ****parce**** qu****'****en ****plus,**** t****'****as ****conscience**** que**** ça ****craint**** ?** s'enquit Doug avant d'éclater de rire avec Allan.

**-Je ****vous ****permets ****pas****!** s'exclame-t-elle, outrée, avant de revenir à Jared qui arbore un sourire en coin, **Avec ****lui,**** c****'****est****… ****l****'****EXTASE****!**** Il**** est**** si****…**

**-Écailleux**** !** finit Doug, écroulé de rire.

**-Douglas**** Fortland**** !**** Tais-toi**** !** s'exclame-t-elle.

Il bougonne un « même pas drôle », suivi d'un « naze c'te meuf, aucun sens de l'humour » bientôt achevé par « Pauvre Stendford, tiens ! ». Jared lui souhaite alors d'être heureuse avec lui, hésitant à sauter de joie en hurlant « Libertéééé, tu m'as manquée ! » et il répond par l'affirmatif quand elle lui demande s'ils peuvent rester en bons termes, très sérieuse. Emily a l'air de n'y rien comprendre. Harold et Allan sont à la limite de l'étouffement tellement ils rient. Et Owen est littéralement choqué, blanc comme un fantôme et fixant sa sœur comme si elle venait d'avouer qu'elle était enceinte d'un scrout à pétard.

Moi, franchement, il y a une chose qui est sûre, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. Je les regarde tous d'un œil dubitatif puis je sors :

**-Bon, moi, c'est pas l'tout mais j'vais jogger.**

xOxOxO

**-Ouais, ****bah**** moi,**** j****'****suis**** encore**** puceau****…****,** bougonne Doug avec humeur.

**-Alors,**** voici**** donc**** le ****talon**** d****'****Achille ****de**** notre**** Don ****Juan ****!** ironise Allan, railleur.

Les hiboux et chouettes volètent, houhoulent et dorment autour de nous. Je cherche Marvin des yeux… Il se met toujours sur les étagères les plus hautes. A chaque fois, il faut que j'escalade pour aller le chercher parce que le pauvre est sourd ! Bon, en même temps, il commence à se faire vieux… Les yeux plissés, à l'affut, je cherche donc une grosse boule de plumes grises foncés, en bondissant pour pouvoir voir plus haut.

**-S****'****te ****plait,**** Lanou**** !**** J****'****ai**** besoin**** de**** conseils**** !** insiste Doug. **Et**** de**** toi**** aussi,**** Maddy****!**

**-Oui,**** oui,**** t****'****inquiète, ****Douggy,**** on**** va ****tout**** te ****dire,** lui assurais-je. **Quoi que**** ya ****vraiment**** pas ****de**** quoi**** s****'****prendre ****la**** tête, ****le**** sexe,**** c****'****est**** un**** sport**** comme ****un**** autre**** !**

En plus, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit mon ex, Willy, avant qu'on couche pour la première fois. C'était pendant les grandes vacances d'été avant que je rentre à Poudlard, cette année. Le sexe, on en fait toute une histoire mais, sérieusement, je ne vois pas bien où est la complication ! Les règles sont simples et chacun fait à sa manière, puis point. C'est dans les gênes, ça, dans l'instinct… il suffit de suivre ce que notre corps nous dit. Moi, j'ai été plus marquée par ma première dissertation –j'en ai encore des sueurs froides !- que par ma première fois avec Willy !

Avec Allan, on est les seules à ne plus être vierges et Doug s'est mis en tête qu'on l'aiderait à se préparer pour franchir le pas avec Gaëlle quand il la reverra. Ouais mais moi, je sais pas comment expliquer ça…

**-Mais****…****,** repris-je, perplexe. **C****'****est**** quoi**** que**** tu**** veux**** savoir,**** en ****fait ****?**

**-Bah****… ****comment**** on ****fait,**** quoi,**** pour****… ****enfin,**** tu**** vois,**** quoi****!** fait-il, rouge pivoine.

-**Tu ****sais**** comment**** on**** fait**** les**** bébés,**** quand**** même,****non****?**m'enquis-je. **Non,****parce ****que,****moi,****euh****… ****les**** sciences****… **

**-Alors,**** c****'****est**** simple,**** faut ****que ****tu ****plantes ****la ****graine ****dans ****le ****terreau ****!** déclare Allan, en ricanant.

**-Non**** mais ****vous**** me**** prenez ****pour**** qui**** ?** s'indigne-t-il, encore plus cramoisi. **Bien ****sur**** que ****j****'****sais**** ça****!**** Je**** vous**** parle**** des ****préliminaires,**** moi****!**** Comment**** j****'****amène**** ça,**** quoi****!**

**-Attends,**** tu ****veux**** demander**** à ****Lena**** comment**** faire ****preuve ****de ****sensualité ****et**** de**** subtilité ****charnelle**** ? ****La ****blague ****!** commente Allan.

**-Hé****!**** Mais ****j****'****suis**** très**** douée**** !**** Demande ****à**** Willy ****!**** Bon, ****tu ****le ****connais**** pas ****mais**** j****'****vais**** te ****donner**** son**** num****'****, ****tu ****vas ****voir ****ce**** qu****'****il ****va ****te ****dire ****!**assurais-je, vexée.

**-Euh… perso, je préfère pas savoir, Lena, t'es gentille…**

**-Si,****vas-y,****dis-moi****!** s'exclame Doug.

**-Bon, attends, faut que j'trouve Marvin ! **

Je m'avance un peu et m'appuie sur une étagère pour regarder au-dessus. Il faut que je fasse deux fois le tour de la volière pour enfin mettre la main dessus ! Je le réveille le plus doucement possible et il ouvre ses petits yeux jaunes. Je lui caresse le haut de la tête et lui donne un biscuit bio pour hiboux.

Je sors alors la lettre que j'ai écrite hier soir pour Niko. La cinquième depuis la rentrée, en fait. Bon, il me répond jamais et se contente de renvoyer les lettres non décachetées à Emily. Je les vois tous les matins revenir comme elles sont parties mais je ne compte pas laisser tomber ! Il y aura bien une fois où la tentation sera trop grande et qu'il en ouvrira une ! Ou mieux, qu'il arrêtera de m'en vouloir ! Dans chaque lettre, je lui parle de Poudlard et d'Emily, d'Harold et Owen aussi… et je lui dis que j'aimerais qu'il me réponde, mais bon, comme il ne lit pas, ça n'a pas encore d'impact… On ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un éternellement, quand même, si ?

**-Allez, ****rapporte-moi**** quelque**** chose,**** pour**** une ****fois,**** Marv****'****,** lui demandais-je en le poussant à s'envoler. **Et ****fais**** attention**** au ****saule**** Cogneur,**** okay****?**

**-Il ****te**** répondra**** pas,** m'avertit Doug, à côté de moi.

On regarde Marvin s'éloigner dans le ciel dégagé, en ce matin de février, par l'une des petites ouvertures destinées au départ des oiseaux. Je tourne vers lui un sourire et lui dis :

**-Si c'est pas cette fois, ce sera une autre alors.**

xOxOxO

A la table des Poufsouffle, Jérémy regarde Mary manger. Il remue les lèvres dans des paroles que je ne peux pas entendre et ne veut pas entendre. Surtout pas. Plus maintenant. Je ne lui parle plus, l'ignore à chaque fois que je suis à sa proximité mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, parfois… toujours aussi beau, sexy et tout ce qui ne pardonne pas. Toujours aussi adorable avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Toujours le même piercing à la lèvre, toujours d'aussi beaux mollets que je suis des yeux, pendant l'EMA. Rien n'a changé parce qu'on ne change pas. Cindy n'a pas changé, Jeremy ne changera pas. Et d'un certain côté, tant mieux puisque je l'aime comme ça, je vais aussi l'oublier comme ça.

Je souris à cette pensée. L'oublier, ce serait tellement cool… j'aime aimer mais pas de cette façon. Pas quand j'en deviens triste et jalouse. Ça ne devrait pas être une torture, d'aimer.

**-J****'****aimerais**** bien ****que**** ça ****redevienne**** comme**** avant****… ****c'****était**** bien****… ****C'était pas une bonne idée de**** lui**** demander**** ça,**** Lena ****!** me dit Emi, assez bas pour que seule moi –et Harold et Owen- puisse entendre, mangeant à peine.

Je lui ressers des haricots verts de force, en lui disant que les légumes, c'est le meilleur ! Harold, juste à côté de nous, caresse la main d'Owen qui inspecte son assiette du bout de sa fourchette pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de malsain. Du genre, un cheveu d'elfe de maison ou une araignée tombée malencontreusement dedans… des détails, quoi !

**-Mais**** non, ****t****'****as ****bien ****fait**** !**** Faut ****toujours**** demander ****sinon**** comment**** on**** peut**** connaitre ****la**** réponse,**** hein**** ? ****C****'****pas**** logique****!** assurais-je. **Et ****puis,**** faut ****vraiment**** pas**** t****'****en**** faire****… ****après**** tout,**** il**** t****'****a**** pas**** dit**** non****…**

**-Il**** a**** pas ****dit**** oui,**** non ****plus,** fait remarquer Harold.

-**C****'****est ****normal**** !**** Il ****est**** pas**** entrainé,**** mon**** Dada ****!**** Il**** dit**** toujours**** non,**** alors**** forcement****… **

**-Mais c'est pas un râteau, Milou ! Il t'a dit qu'il voulait réfléchi****r… mais c'pas étonnant. Il veut pas avouer que pour une fois, ça sert à rien d'être intello, c'pour ça…courre **

**-Je**** ne ****le**** sens**** pas ****du**** tout,**** Lena, ****je ****ne ****sais**** pas**** comment**** agir**** avec ****lui****…****,** reprend Emi, mal à l'aise. **Et**** sachant**** que ****les ****râteaux****… ****enfin,**** que**** ça**** te**** connait****… ****tu**** pourrais**** peut-être**** m****'****aider****…**

Je croise le regard sceptique d'Emi. Mais quoi ? Personne ne me croit quand je dis quelque chose ! Je me décide à lui donner quand même ma technique quand je me prends un râteau –ce qui, elle a raison, est arrivé pleins de fois !

**-Bah, en fait, quand j'me prends un râteau, rien change… j'suis pareille mais j'demande juste pourquoi. Et quand on m'répond, bah…**

J'accepte et je passe à autre chose. C'est quand on refuse de me répondre que c'est une autre histoire… mon regard se pose sur Jérémy, toujours en train de parler avec Mary. Je crois bien que je n'aurai jamais ma réponse.

Ou alors, pendant tout ce temps, je l'ai eu mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Oui, ça doit être ça. Et pourtant la réponse est simple.

Je ne suis pas assez Mary et un peu trop Lena.

xOxOxO

**-Inspiiiire… expiiire… inspiiire…**

Owen suit mes indications, les larmes aux yeux, pour reprendre sa respiration saccadée après notre petite heure de jogging. Il se débrouille bien mieux mais il a toujours du mal à la fin. Cependant, à chaque fois que je lui propose d'arrêter et de rentrer en marchant, il refuse, désirant finir notre tour. Je suis vraiment très fière de lui ! Et Harold aussi ! Ça fait toujours plaisir à Owen quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il est impressionné par sa détermination et je suis certaine que ça le motive encore plus !

On arrive alors à l'entrée de la salle-commune des Poufsouffle et il donne le mot de passe. J'entre, sachant qu'Owen, après un exercice physique, a bien besoin de moi pour se refaire une santé. On monte aux dortoirs où les autres garçons sont, à moitié réveillés, en train de se préparer… enfin, plus ou moins. Doug se regarde dans le miroir de la salle-de-bain, dans le blanc des yeux, comme un automate mis sur pause. Je m'approche de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, pour lui embrasser la joue.

**-S'lut, L'na.**

**-Salut ! **

**-Hum****… ****j****'****veux ****pas**** aller**** en**** cours,** grogne-t-il.

**-M'en parle pas !**

**-Ah, faut que j'te montre quelqu'chose !**

**-Cool****!** fis-je.

J'adore les surprises ! Owen, derrière moi, lance un sort à la grande baignoire –elle plairait à sa grande sœur et à Stendford !- pour la récurer. Doug revient cinq minutes plus tard, tenant un livre. Je lui lance un regard étonné. Il me montre la couverture. Ma vie sexuelle en 10 leçons.

**-C'est Emi qui me l'a refilé… euh… lui dites que je vous l'ai dit ! Elle voulait pas ! **

**-Oooh,**** c****'****est**** trop**** chou ****!**** Du**** Milou**** tout**** craché**** !** assurais-je, tout sourire. **Alors**** ?**

**-Bah****… ****j****'****veux ****pas ****le**** lire**** tout**** seul****… ****tu**** veux**** bien****… ****?**commence-t-il.

-**Quoi**** ?**** T****'****es**** fou**** !**** Ah**** non,**** non,**** j****'****touche**** pas**** aux ****bouquins ****! ****Et**** puis,**** quoi**** encore**** ?** m'écriais-je, dégoutée à cette simple idée.

Mais il se met à me faire sa tête de chien battu, du genre « Je te faisais confiance, comment tu peux me faire ça ? ». Pitié…

**-Bon, ok ! Mais moi, j'regarde les images et toi, tu lis !**

* * *

><p><em>*sort son pendule et le fait tournoyer devant l'écran* donne ton <strong>avis<strong> mon petiiiiiiit XD_

_Désolée, **overdose** de films :D_**  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello **everybody** !_

_On espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous ne** bossez pas trop** (les devoirs devraient être interdits pendant les vacances !)_

_**Merci** à tous pour vos **reviews** :)_

_Bonne **lecture **_

_**Réponses** :_

_**Cameron : **__coucou ! :) c'est gentil de trouver que nos efforts pour être rapides aboutissent ^^ Il y a 39 chapitres au total ;) ben en fait, Jared ne connaît rien à l'amour, il préfère la réflexion, c'est beaucoup plus rassurant pour quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi que lui ! Faut comprendre Niko quand même, il a le cœur brisé et sa fierté en morceaux par la même occasion par une fille qui ne fait preuve d'aucun tact pour le ménager, il veut qu'elle le laisse tranquille et comme elle le lâche pas il s'énerve et est plus dur. Lena... C'est une acharnée, c'est clair XD LOL Visiblement tu as un petit faible pour ce cher Allan, non ? ;) c'est un plaisir pour nous de savoir que tu aimes et que tu prennes le temps de reviewser ça c'est vraiment super sympa, les auteurs se sentent moins seuls :) On t'attend pour Faux Diamants t'inquiète ;)_

_**Alicette** : Coucou, oh comme je te suis à fond : les vacances c'est le pied ! Comment un tel livre peut-il être en sa possession ? La réponse dans le premier paragraphe du chapitre qui arrive :) En fait leur relation s'est améliorée, tu vas voir ^^ (pff j'dois pas spoiler le chapitre xD) Si Jared va craquer... Hum craquer comment ? ;) C'est Jared quand même ! Des sadiques ? Nous ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça x) ? J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Cindy viendra, viendra pas ? :) qui sait ? Bisous Alicette et merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : A Bolkanski never fall<strong>

Je suis extrêmement gênée. Et joue avec le paquet que je transporte en me demandant si c'est franchement une bonne idée. Après tout, je vais _juste_ donner à Doug un livre expliquant en long en large et en travers –avec illustrations en plus…- la vie sexuelle. Bouquin lui-même refilé par Niko le jour de mes seize ans pour « ma sœur plus si petite » comme il l'a dédicacé. Je soupire, mon frère est un peu lourd mais bon, ça part d'un bon sentiment… S'il pouvait quand même gérer sa vie sentimentale plutôt que de fourrer son nez dans la mienne –désertique soit dit en passant- ça m'arranger vraiment.

Je prends une grande inspiration et traverse la salle d'Histoire de la Magie pour m'asseoir à côté de Doug lui-même à la droite d'Allan qui papote avec Jared et Spok assis à côté tandis qu'Owen taille précautionneusement ses plumes. C'est le moment, personne ne nous porte la moindre attention.

**« Euh,** je commence en me raclant la gorge,** Doug ?**

**- Ouais ?** sort-il de ses pensées.

-** En fait… j'ai quelque chose pour toi,** je fais en rougissant et lui tendant le livre emballé.

**- Euh… Mon anniv' c'est dans cinq moi tu sais,** juge-t-il bon de m'expliquer avant de sourire, **c'est des gâteaux ? T'as réussie à en avoir sans que Lena les trouve ?**

**- Pas vraiment non,** je ris gênée, **c'est euhm… Allan s'est moqué de… de tes questions sur…**

**- Il a pas osé ?** blêmit-il.

**- T'inquiète,** je le rassure, **ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de questions ! Faut pas t'en faire… Il fait le malin mais je suis pas sûre qu'il en menait bien large la première fois.**

**- C'est pas faux,** grince-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

- **Alors voilà, si tu veux… j'ai… un livre qui pourrait t'aider,** je lui glisse entre les mains, **c'est Nikolaï qui me l'avait acheté,** je rougie fortement, **et je… euhm t'en as surement plus besoin que moi. »**

Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Non Emi ! C'est pas le moment de repenser à ça et à lui !

**« Donc voilà, je te le donne,** je fais en sentant mes joues toutes rouge, **j'espère que ça pourra t'aider mais… T'inquiète pas trop, Gaëlle est… cool.**

**- Je sais,** répond-t-il glissant le livre dans son sac, lui aussi le visage d'une teinte plus colorée.

**- J'espère que ça va bien marcher entre vous,** je souhaite en souriant.

**- Moi aussi…,** murmure-t-il. »

J'assure de mon plus beau hochement de tête, Gaëlle sait ce qu'elle veut et quand elle choisie quelqu'un c'est toujours avec assurance. Cette fille est la plus décomplexée et impudique personne que je connaisse –quoi que de ce côté-là Lena n'est pas mal non plus-. Et puis Gal' n'en est pas à sa première relation, et elle est du genre très zen. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

**« Si tu pouvais euhm, éviter de dire que ça vient de moi…,** je murmure. **Ça serait sympa.**

**- Pas de problème,** affirme-t-il. **Merci beaucoup Emi.**

**- De rien,** je souris. **C'est normal, on est…,** je m'entortille une mèche nerveusement, **amis, en quelques sortes, non ?**

**- Bien sûr ! »**

On échange un regard gêné et un sourire un peu crispé avant de rapporter notre attention sur Binns qui entre en traversant le mur, et s'écriant gaiement.

**« Interrogation surprise ! »**

Une exclamation de protection générale retenti.

OoOo

Enfin les hiboux survolent la Grande Salle et mon courrier tombe devant moi, je décachète rapidement la lettre de Niko. Depuis mon retour à Poudlard, notre correspondance a repris mais pas celle entre lui et Lena. Enfin à moitié, ou plutôt à sens unique. Elle l'engloutie de lettres mais lui il ne les ouvre même pas et me les renvoie. Dernièrement je lui ai écrit pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser sur son comportement puéril et buté qui n'allait aucunement l'aider à conquérir Lena qui était certes encore sur Jeremy mais faisait des efforts considérables pour passer à autre chose. Je suis très fière et admirative d'elle, elle fait preuve de beaucoup plus de volonté que moi. J'ai un peu de mal à oublier l'effet que me fait Jared et encore plus de mal à oublier le long silence qui a suivie mon imbécile de déclaration.

**« C'est mes lettres ?** demande Lena en louchant sur la pile qui s'étend devant moi.

**- Ouais,** je soupire. **Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. J'en suis sûre ! »**

Elle hoche vaguement la tête en récupérant ce qui lui appartient. Je fais en sorte de garder le billet de Niko « dis lui de me foutre la paix ». Il est vraiment un gros crétin quand il s'y met. Comment peut-il refuser l'amitié de Lena, c'est déjà pas si mal ! Moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette stabilité dans mes rapports avec Jared un peu houlés par mon gêne et mon affolement. Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler…

**« Milou**, s'exclame Lena en me tendant une lettre, **j'ai pris ça, c'est pour toi.**

**- Ah bon ?** je fronce les sourcils ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture.

**- C'est de qui ?** demande-t-elle en mâchonnant ses tartines et lisant une lettre de Bartos.** »**

Mes yeux ont du mal à suivre les lignes tapées à la machine avec soin et propreté. Je tombe enfin sur l'adresse du destinataire, je me crispe un peu. Fébrilement je parcours les phrases, essayant d'assimiler les informations qui me submergent.

**« C'est le conservatoire de Londres,** je souffle.

-** Quoi ?** s'exclame Harold en m'arrachant la lettre des mains, **ça dit quoi ? _Miss__ Emily__ Hélène__ Gabrielle__ Bolkanski_, blablabla, _passé __l__'__examen__ en __décembre_, blablabla on sait ! _Et__ nous__ avons__ le__ plaisir __de__…_ Oh mon Dieu Princesse !** il hurle soudainement. **T'as été RECUE ! TU AS ETE ACCEPTEE EMILY ! »**

Je n'ai que le temps de sourire doucement d'affirmative avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi, m'étouffe dans son étreinte, et me fasse tourbillonner. Lena se joint à nous et m'enlace vivement, me lançant des félicitations qui me rendent sourdes. Tout le monde nous regarde, éberlué, mais à vrai dire je m'en moque éperdument. Lena et Spok me félicitent avec fierté, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit soudainement alors qu'Harold m'embrasse sur le front. Je n'ai peu être pas eu un passé heureux, mais maintenant j'ai un avenir lumineux. Avec des amis qui m'aiment. J'éclate de rire face à leurs expressions emballées, un sourire rayonnant me dévore le visage. Des amis que j'adore.

OoOo

**« Comment cela vous n'avez plus de violon,** répète incrédule Dicksen le prof du club de musique. **Vous l'avez perdu ?**

**- En quelque sorte,** je réponds machinalement.

**- Mais comment ?** s'exclame-t-il à la limite de l'apoplexie.** »**

Je ne réponds pas, laissant mon regard s'égarer au sol. La poitrine oppressée par le souvenir de Spencer détruisant l'objet le plus précieux de mon monde. Me coupant mon oxygène sans le moindre scrupule. Mon violon est mort. Mais pas moi. Je ne dois pas laisser cette épreuve m'étouffer, je suis encore là, je dois continuer quoi qu'il m'en coute. C'est ce que Tonton aurait dit, avec son grand sourire et ses yeux confiants. Sa voix grave et chaude m'aurait exhorté de le faire parce qu'après tout, « une Bolkanski ne se laisse jamais abattre Emily ! On est fort, tu as ça dans le sang ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux le surmonter. »

Je ne comprends que bien des années plus tard ce qu'il voulait dire, rien ne doit arrêter ma volonté. Il avait raison. Même si Spencer a brisé le dernier cadeau de mon oncle, même si la raison de maman se meurt dans cette pièce blanche, même si mes sentiments pour Jared n'ont pas aboutis, je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je dois avancer, évoluer, m'adapter et peut être qu'un jour alors, le ciel sera plus bleu au dessus de ma tête. Pour cela, je vais me battre à en crever.

C'est une promesse que je me fais.

**« Il est hors de question que je perde ma soliste !** bondit-il de son fauteuil en se mettant à faire les cents pas, **ce serait une catastrophe ! Emily,** il se plante en face de moi, **ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous jouerez !**

**- D'accord,** je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. **Merci.**

**- C'est moi qui vous remerci**e, soupire-t-il avant de s'effondrer, **sans vous le concert n'atteindra pas un haut niveau. Ce serait un désastre !**

**- Merci,** je rougie violemment et fixe mes pieds.

**- Bon, pas de panique,** dit-il surtout pour lui apparemment, **je vous trouverai un violon avant la fin de la semaine ! Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir !**

**- D'accord,** je répète alors que la cloche retentie. **Au revoir.**

**- A demain,** répond-t-il avant de lancer, **au fait ! J'ai appris pour votre entrée au Conservatoire de Londres, mes félicitations. »**

Je lui sourie avant de sortir de son bureau pour filer en direction de la salle de DCFM où le cours est partagé entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Je dévale les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair pour atteindre le premier étage. Devant la salle de classe, je remarque Handon et White en pleine conversation mouvementée. J'arque un sourcil étonnée mais ils se taisent instantanément en me voyant m'approcher. Elle est à la limite des pleurs et lui fulmine sur place. Pas besoin d'avoir un don en divination pour comprendre qu'il y a de l'eau sur le gaz. Je cache mon plaisir de voir que la parfaite tête à claque de Poudlard commence à lasser le batteur de Serpentard. La vie est cruelle mon pauvre petit Handon… T'as pas voulu de Lena, mord-toi s'en les doigts.

Je rentre vite fait avant le prof, Breeman, pour me glisser à côté d'Harold disputant discrètement une partie d'échec avec Allan plutôt en mauvaise position si j'en juge par le nombre de pièces qu'il manque à son camp. Je n'ai pas franchement le temps de m'appesantir sur leur jeu puisque le prof m'interpelle soudainement. Pour une simulation de duel. Je me lève lentement, un peu anxieuse. Spok me lance un sourire d'encouragement. Je le lui rends, un peu plus crispé.

**« Miss Bolkanski, Monsieur Handon, veuillez avancer. Bien, mettez vous en position. Les sorts informulés sont –bien évidement- obligatoires. Commencez je vous pris. »**

L'attention nous est toute attribuée, faut dire rien de plus divertissant qu'un duel entre sorciers, c'est un peu comme le catch que regardent papa et Niko le dimanche soir sur BBC1. Handon me lance un regard désabusé tandis que les ricanements de Stendfort et quelques autres Serpentard me font serrer durement les dents. Alors c'est comme ça ? On croit que parce que je fais quinze centimètres et dix kilos de moins, je n'ai aucune chance de faire mordre la poussière au connard qui a détruit le cœur de Lena, ayant pour conséquence de briser celui de mon frère ? Je le toise avec froideur, sortant vivement ma baguette pour attaquer directement. Il esquive au dernier moment, surpris. Mon sort va faire exploser la tasse du prof.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, je me déchaine. La colère envers lui est plus forte que la prudence. Il est la cause de la peine de mon frère, et des pleurs de Lena. Je dois gagner, parce que s'il se fait battre par le parasite insignifiant de Poudlard il perdra la face, sa fierté et sans aucun doute sa virilité. Un sourire sournois se glisse sur mes lèvres alors que je contre l'un de ses sorts pour contre-attaquer en un seconde. Pas de quartier.

Ce soir, il y aura des sautés de Jeremy Handon au menu.

Parole de Bolkanski.

OoOo

**« Vite, vite !** s'exclame Harold en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches des gradins. **On va louper le début !**

**- T'inquiète pas Spok, Mrs Bibine n'est même pas sur le terrain**, je tente de le rattraper.

**- Mais c'est notre équipe qui joue ! Faut absolument rien louper ! »**

Je secoue la tête, amusée avant d'enfin arriver sur les derniers gradins déserts. Ceux qui sont fuis comme la peste parce que c'est là qu'Harold et moi nous asseyons depuis notre première année. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Mon regard glisse sur les cinq silhouettes qui nous suivent bruyamment. Douglas tente de manger discrètement son pop corn, et Lena est trop occupée à tanner Jared pour qu'il lui passe son écharpe car elle veut « supporter Serdaigle face à Serpentard », lui arbore un mince lassé en la lui tendant. Allan lance une réplique acerbe qui fait sourire Owen. Je reste envieuse de ce groupe dont Maddy est le noyau central, le lien qui les relie tous. Ils sont soudés, ils délirent tous ensemble. Spok et moi avons toujours du nous contenter de nous-mêmes. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont eu de la rencontrer. Sans elle, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient trouvé autant d'amis. Harold et moi non plus. On lui doit tous beaucoup. Et même s'ils la taquinent et la font tourner en bourrique, je sais qu'ils l'aiment. J'admire Lena, elle réussie là où j'échoue. Elle se fait des amis, elle n'abandonne jamais, elle rayonne d'énergie. Elle est un soleil. Et j'aurais beau puiser dans ses rayons, je resterai toujours aussi pâle et froide que la lune. Parce que Lena est forte, bien plus que moi.

**« Dépêchez-vous,** s'écrie Spok,** ça commence !**

**- Bon c'est bon on a deux minutes,** grogne Allan, **franchement pour voir des abrutis courir après une ba-balle comme des chiens…**

**- Tu ne vois pas la beauté qu'il y a derrière,** rétorque Lena en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-** Évidemment,** siffle-t-il cynique. **Passe-moi le pop-corn Doug.**

**- Je t'avais dit de ne pas en prendre Douggy !** gronde Lena en essayant d'attraper le paquet, **Dada pousse toi, c'est une mission humanitaire ! »**

J'éclate de rire face au spectacle d'un Doug se cachant derrière un Jared se faisant écrasé par une Lena furieuse. Owen les regarde un peu effaré, il est assis à côté d'Harold qui lui tient la main.

**« GO SERDAIIIGLE !** s'écrie Spok en brandissant son drapeau.

**- Faites mordre la poussière à ces serpents !** renchérie Doug avant de me faire un clin d'œil, **n'est-ce pas Emi ?**

- **Ya intérêt,** je réponds en agitant mon propre drapeau en songeant avec fierté à ma victoire sur Handon en DCFM hier.

**- Du pop-corn**, me propose-t-il.

**- Volontiers,** je fais en m'en servant une poignée.

**- Milou relâche ça tout de suite ! »**

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Lena me faire la liste des conséquences d'une alimentation trop sucré et peu diététique sur mon motobolisme. Je fixe Handon qui frappe le cognard l'envoyant sur notre attrapeur qui l'esquive avec agilité. Apparemment la récente froideur dans sa relation avec White ne semble pas l'empêcher de bien jouer, ce qu'admire Lena en commentant avec Doug le match. Je glisse un rapide coup d'œil à Jared qui suit l'échange sans beaucoup d'intérêt –Maddy lui a confisqué son livre-. Mon cœur rate un de ses stupides battements mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dévisager. Je rougie brusquement en le voyant tourner son regard vers moi. Je m'empresse d'éviter ses yeux pour les rapporter sur le souafle. Je veux qu'on redevienne amis, je voudrai tout effacer. Mais c'est trop tard. Maintenant Emi, tu avances. Même si c'est sans lui à tes côtés, même si ça te coûte ton cœur.

**« Tu as vu Brontey et Collins,** siffle une voix en dessous de nous,** c'est pas deg' ?**

**- Le fait qu'ils soient PD ?** ricane une fille. **Ou que Collins se tape une merde ?**

**- A ton avis ?** fait son pote. **Franchement, ça devrait pas être permis de s'afficher comme ça. C'est pas naturel.**

**- Par contre c'est très naturel pour vous de cramer les gens pour oublier votre propre nullité,** je lâche froidement en me penchant par-dessus la barrière.** Pitoyable.**

**- La politesse tu connais pas Bolkanski**, grince le roux.

**- Pas quand c'est un connard qui insulte mes amis.**

**- Parce que les looseurs ont des amis maintenant ?** ricane la fille.

**- Et de bien meilleurs que les tiens en plus.»**

Ils me lancent un regard froid, prêts à répliquer mais je les ignore pour me rassoir, espérant que les autres n'ont rien vu de l'échange. Apparemment pas, je soupire de soulagement. Lena et Spok sont trop occupés à gueuler des encouragements, Winny à les calmer doucement. Allan à tout critiquer. Doug et Jared sont trop loin pour avoir entendu avec tout ce bruit. Je fulmine sur place, me retenant de ne pas aller leur arracher la langue.

Maddy et Harold ne sont pas au courant des saloperies qui se murmurent entre les murs de Poudard à propos du couple officiel et affiché d'Owen et Spok. Si on veut éviter un bain de sang et qu'Harold perde toute son assurance qui rayonne grâce à Winny, je dois écraser ses punaises toute seule. Et montrer que le temps où je me taisais est définitivement révolu. On ne marchera plus jamais sur les pieds d'Emily Bolkanski.

OoOo

Respire par le ventre. Tout va bien se passer. Inspiration… Expiration… Calme. Détendue. Tu vas y arriver Emi. Décidée à débloquer cette situation j'entre dans la bibliothèque dans le but d'y trouver Jared faisant une dissertation avec Allan et Lena –surement pas de plein grès d'ailleurs vu les protestations que j'entends d'ici-. En passant dans le rayons « divers », je farfouille à la recherche de poèmes italiens et soupire, agacée de ne rien trouver de nouveau. Mrs Pince devrait vraiment songer à renouveler son stock, je commence à tourner en rond.

**« Milou ! A l'aiiiide !** gémit Lena en m'apercevant.

-** Silence Miss Gonzales,** grince Mrs Binns dans le rayons d'herbologie.

**- Rooh,** grogne-t-elle avant de me sourire,** on va se balader ?**

**- Lena, ta dissertation d'histoire de la magie va pas se faire toute seule,** soupire Jared. **Ya les ASPICS dans quelques mois je sais pas si tu te rappelles…**

**- Vaguement…**

**- Ben venant d'elle c'est déjà pas mal !** rit Allan en grattant son parchemin.

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** je propose en m'asseyant.

-** Merciii ! Faut se dépêcher alors parce que j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-heure, j'dois pas le manquer si j'veux pouvoir faire bouffer l'herbe du terrain à Stendfort !**

**- On va essayer alors**, je promets en ouvrant les livres.

-** Sinon Charlie me tue,** grimace-t-elle.

**- Comme ça, ça nous fera des vacances,** lance Allan. »

Je le foudroie froidement du regard. Il m'ignore royalement, me faisant grincer des dents. Lena soupire en tournant distraitement les pages du grimoire sur merlin-sait-quoi. Allan se lève après quelques minutes de silence pesant, une mine triomphante sur son visage en direction de Maddy qui lorgne sur sa dissertation finie avec envie. Elle se lève pour ramener à Mrs Pince un livre dont elle ne se sert pas –en même temps il traite de métamorphose, pas vraiment le sujet qu'a donné Mr Binns… C'est même pas la bonne matière ! Je retiens un rire en voyant la tête de Lena.

Le rire meurt sur mes lèvres quand le silence s'immisce entre Jared et moi. Je farfouille dans mon sac, le temps d'évacuer ma tension. J'en ressors le bouquin qu'il m'a prêté avant les vacances.

**« Tiens,** je lui tends de la manière la plus naturelle possible,** ton livre, je l'ai fini !**

**- Alors,** il lève son regard sur moi,** tu en as pensé quoi ?**

**- Franchement ?** je souris au souvenir de mes heures de lecture, **c'était génial ! Comment quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien peut être aussi peu connu ?**

**- Je te le fais pas dire,** appuie-t-il avec sérieux, **c'est dommage.**

- **Comment tu l'as découvert du coup ?** je demande avec curiosité, en me détendant doucement. **»**

Je souris intérieurement, finalement tout va bien. Tout est comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans ma cuisine. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de ne pas prendre en compte ma déclaration. Je suis soulagée, tout est normal. Dis Jared… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est à nouveau amis, comme avant ?

OoOo

L'heure est à la nuit, la lune ronronne avec douceur dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étincelles blanches. Harold, la carte des Maraudeurs dans les mains, nous a fait esquiver les préfets et Rusard. Lena regarde, émerveillée, les pas s'animant sur le parchemin. Owen, tremblant un peu à cause des ombres effrayantes des arbres, a les yeux fébriles. Spok glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre doucement pour le rassurer.

Je lève le nez pour observer la voute étoilée qui scintille d'une lueur claire et rassurante. Lena a été un peu intriguée par la proposition qu'Harold et moi lui avons faite de venir avec nous regarder le ciel mais je suis contente qu'elle et Winny aient accepté de venir. Dès qu'on est assez éloigné, on s'assoit dans l'herbe et Spok sort de sa poche sa carte d'astronomie. S'emballant dans son explication sur les emplacements des grandes constellations qui le fascinent tant et font s'allumer dans ses yeux des flammes de plaisir. Lena écoute attentive et intriguée, Owen le fixe avec tendresse. Ça ma fait chaud au cœur de les savoir avec nous. Je m'allonge sur le dos, les laissant parler. Je ferme les yeux sur le chatoiement du manteau de la nuit. Les sons m'assaillent, je frisonne de plaisir.

Je sors de ma poche mon carnet et débouche mon stylo bique pour commencer à raturer, fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de décoder les sentiments qui sortent de moi au rythme des sonorités chantant autour de nous. Le vent caresse mon visage, une odeur humide et fraîche se glisse sur ma peau.

Je souris

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors<strong> ? _

_Laissez nous une review sur vos **impressions** ou juste sur ce que vous **préconisez** d'acc ;) **?**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hello** guys ! :)_

_Qué tal ? Breeeeef, je sais plus quoi imaginer pour faire une entrée dans la matière sympa donc, XD : soyons **directs** !  
><em>

_**Merci** à Bizzz, Nais, my lovely Sunshine_**,**_ Cameron, Plumette pour vos **reviews** ! :D_

_Bonne **lecture** à tous_

_**Cameron** : Wow quelle longue review ;) Alors, ouais c'est bientôt la fin d'une fic mais aussi le commencement d'une autre c'est ça qui est cool non ? C'est vrai qu'Allan ferait un bon Serpentard mais le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor... On choisie pas en fait XD Et sinon Lena aurait pas été amie avec lui. :/ Emi se prend vraiment en main et cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon :) Elle avance (comme elle le dit) quoi que ça lui en coûte. En fait Harold s'en fiche maintenant de ce que peuvent penser les autres, l'une des choses qu'il a acquis en devenant ami avec Lena et en sortant avec Owen c'est que l'essentiel c'est nos amis et pas les regards mauvais. Maintenant Harold il a tout ce qui a toujours désiré, le reste lui importe peu :) Pour Jared, que de conjectures XD ! Qui sait réellement ce qui se trame dans sa tête de BG ? Oo Pas nouuus (non non pas de mensonge voyons !) On passe toujours des bons moments en lisant vos reviews, merci à toi d'en laisser :D Bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Vis la vie, façon… triangle ?<strong>

Je pousse un profond soupir, encore une fois, et me retourne. J'attends quelques secondes, fermant avec conviction les yeux et essayant de penser à Marvin. Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Un autre soupir me prend et j'attrape mon oreiller pour le jeter au bout du lit. Je me couche dans l'autre sens, au-dessus de ma couette sous laquelle, cette nuit, j'étouffe. Peut-être que la tête à la place des pieds, je vais mieux arriver à m'endormir… oui, ça devait être la position qui était mauvaise. J'essaye de patienter quelques minutes sans m'énerver. Il faut que je me calme. Oui, voilà, calmons-nous…

Mais nan !

Grimaçant de désespoir et de fureur, je donne un gros coup de pied sur le matelas. Je vais pas réussir à dormir ! Ça fait des années que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Je m'endors toujours très facilement, ça vient tout seul, tout de suite. Je fixe le plafond. Mais ça m'obsède.

Comment arriverais-je à me faire pardonner ? Il va m'en vouloir toute sa vie, vu comment sont parties les choses, c'est certain… mais, moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on reste amis. C'est tout, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Ou le vexer. Allan dit que c'est parce que son honneur a trinqué. Je ne voulais toucher à rien, pourquoi ne veut-il pas me croire ? Et comment pourrait-il me croire puisqu'il ne m'écoute même pas, qu'il ne lit aucune de mes lettres ? Je le lui répète à chaque fois, espérant que cette fois-ci il l'ouvre mais ça n'arrive jamais. C'était et c'est mon ami, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Mon cœur se sert. Allan me dit aussi que je m'attache trop vite mais c'est faux… on était amis, je le sais !

Je n'arriverai pas à dormir, c'est sûr ! Je me lève brusquement et m'avance vers la fenêtre. La lune brille. Je vais sortir. Il faut que je coure. Après tout, tant pis, je peux bien avancer l'heure de mon jogging. J'enlève mon tee-shirt de foot dans la pénombre du dortoir et vais me chercher des sous-vêtements propres, un short de sport et un haut, accompagné d'un sweet à capuche. Il doit faire assez froid, on est en mars. Je vais à la salle-de-bain, me passe le visage sous l'eau et me brosse les dents. Puis, je m'attache ma grosse tignasse de cheveux noirs et frisés, toujours aussi emmêlés.

Je sors alors du dortoir et descends à la Salle-commune. Un couple se bécote sur le canapé. Demain, il n'y a pas cours, c'est dimanche et aussi le jour du concert. Je suis loin d'être pressée d'y être. Je suis toujours aussi nulle au triangle et toujours pas remise de la perspective de porter une robe.

-**V's avez l'heure, s'vous plait ?** demandais-je aux deux que je ne reconnais pas dans la seule lumière du feu de la cheminée qui s'éteint.

-**Ouais, attends… deux heures et quart. Tu vas faire quoi ?** me demande le mec, curieux.

**-Jogger.**

**-Hein ?** s'enquit la fille.

**-Courir, quoi.**

Je continue mon avancée et passe par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui se révolte qu'on sorte aussi tard, la nuit. En fait, d'après moi, on est plutôt tôt… donc, je suis juste… matinale. Armée de ma baguette embrasée d'un lumos, je parcours les couloirs, je dévale les escaliers et je m'excuse auprès des portraits que j'essaye de ne pas trop réveiller. Je ne me dirige évidemment pas vers la grande entrée de Poudlard qui est, tous les soirs –sauf oubli de Rusard-, fermée à clé mais plutôt vers le passage secret qui mène à un arbre creux, près des serres. Une fois remontée à l'intérieur du volumineux arbre, je lance le sort qui fait s'échancrer son tronc. C'est Bartos qui me l'a filé. J'ai dû l'utiliser que deux ou trois fois pendant toute ma scolarité. Moi, la nuit, normalement, je dors. En tout cas, à presque trois heures du matin, je dors. Quand on sort à Pré-au-lard illégalement, je ne dépasse pas les minuits quitte à rentrer seule, parfois. Après tout, je me lève chaque matin à six heures pour faire mon jogging… mais ça vaut le coup.

Je mets ma capuche sur ma tête parce qu'en effet, il fait froid et qu'il pleuviote. Et je me mets à courir. Ce que j'aime le plus, dans tous les sports, je pense que c'est courir. Qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve à torrent, je cours tous les jours. J'adore aussi les autres sports mais quand je courre alors c'est comme si je pouvais rattraper n'importe quoi. Le Poudlard Express, un balais ou quelqu'un qui veut s'en aller. Quand je courre, j'ai l'impression de tout rattraper. Rattraper mon incapacité à dépasser la moyenne dans mon bulletin. Rattraper mon manque amoureux, mes râteaux. Rattraper l'Espagne que je ne vois pas assez. Rattraper Maman, aussi. Le jour de son enterrement, je n'y suis pas allée. Son cadavre, ce n'était pas elle. Son cercueil, ce n'était pas elle. Je suis sortie et je suis allée courir. Toute la journée, j'ai couru. Je faisais souvent des pauses. Je n'étais pas encore très endurante, j'avais seulement huit ans, mais j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et quand je suis rentrée, j'allais mieux et j'ai compris qu'on ne perdait véritablement jamais quelqu'un qui part ou qui meurt si on l'a aimé assez pour le retenir en nous. Après ce jour, je n'ai plus pleuré. J'allais bien. Ça choquait tout le monde mais j'allais bien. Je courrais et j'allais bien. Maman était dans mes jambes, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mes poumons et l'est encore. Dans mes jambes. Et maintenant, quand je courre, je retiens ceux que j'aime. C'est comme si je courrais avec eux. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Et quoiqu'il arrive et où que je sois, je courrais toujours avec eux.

Certains ont besoin de leur vue, de leur cœur, de leurs oreilles. Moi, j'ai juste besoin de mes jambes parce que tout est là.

xOxOxO

**-Pas mes cheveux, pas mes cheveux !** m'affolais-je en secouant la tête de tous côtés.** Milou, pas mes cheveux !**

**-Lena, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?**

Je la regarde, au supplice. Je n'ai jamais touché à mes cheveux ! C'était seulement Maman qui s'aventurait à me les coiffer et je dois dire que s'il y a bien une chose qui ne me manque pas de cette époque, c'est les heures où j'essayais de m'échapper à sa poigne et que je hurlais pour que mon père vienne me sauver ! J'en suis venue, le jour de mon anniversaire e mes six ans, à me cacher dans la cabane à outils de Papa pour pas qu'elle me retrouve… et je suis tombée l'arrière train sur son râteau. Ça devait être un signe… j'aurais dû comprendre, ce jour-là, que je n'allais me prendre que des râteaux !

Je suis avachie sur une chaise, dans les vestiaires qui ont été réservées pour la préparation des membres de l'orchestre. Emily est déjà prête. En fait, elle s'est à peine maquillée, à peine coiffée et habillée vite fait, bien fait… mais moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance… elle a décidé qu'elle me préparerait. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste… euh, m'aider à m'être la robe ? Mais, en fait… pas du tout !

La preuve, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a accroché des guirlandes au cilles et roulé mes lèvres dans de du miel. C'est tout collant. Je suis déjà dans ma robe et j'observe mes jambes nues avec humeur. Je préfère les shorts, moi…

Emily me défait mon élastique avec douceur et je sens mes cheveux retomber en masse sur mes épaules, ainsi que mon dos. Mes cheveux sont si longs qu'ils atteignent ma chute de reins et encore, ça c'est sec… mouillés, c'est pire ! Après, on s'étonne que je les attache mais mes cheveux, c'est un vrai calvaire ! Mais en même temps, à chaque fois que Papa me propose de les couper, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre… je me rappelle avec un frisson le jour où il me les avait coupées pendant mon sommeil, quand j'avais douze ans.

Elle se met alors à me les coiffer et je sens à ses réticences à me faire mal en tirant trop fort que ça va prendre un temps fou… en même temps, se lancer dans une telle opération, c'est du suicide !

xOxOxO

**-Aloors ?** fait-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, les yeux exorbités. C'est moi, ça ? Je bouge la main droite… ah oui… c'est moi. Je me détaille des pieds à la tête. Je reconnais seulement la posture, la couleur de mes yeux et celle de mes cheveux… le reste, c'est… limite extraterrestre ! La robe noire me colle au corps, j'ai l'impression d'être une crevette qui s'est trompée de taille d'écailles –euh, ça a bien des écailles, les crevettes, hein ? Je porte pour la première fois de ma vie des escarpins tout aussi noires.

On dirait que mes yeux sont encore grands que d'habitude, ça fait bizarre… et mes lèvres… bizarres aussi. Ça donne l'impression que j'ai un peu trop embrassé et qu'elles ont gonflée. Mais le plus étrange…

C'est mes cheveux !

Toujours aussi noirs, bien sûr, mais ils ne forment plus ce gros tas qui m'engloutie la figure au moindre souffle de vent. Frisés mais sans nœuds, on dirait qu'ils brillent et ils suivent chacun de mes mouvements quand je bouge de la tête… je pivote un peu sur moi, pour regarder dans mon dos… c'est bien ce que je disais, plus bas que ma chute de reins ! Faudrait quand même que je me les coupe…

Je reviens en face du miroir et Emily semble attendre mon avis avec impatience.

**-Bah, Milou, j'sais pas comment t'as fait ! Ça fait fille…,** répondis-je. **Trop fille, même !**

**-ça te plait, donc ?** insiste-t-elle.

-**Disons que pour une soirée, ça passe… mais plus jamais d'ma vie !**

Elle éclate de rire, visiblement satisfaite. C'est bien pour lui faire plaisir… oh Merlin, je sais pas qui la choisie mais elle est vraiment moche, cette robe !

xOxOxO

**-Moi, j'te trouve plus jolie…,** bougonnais-je alors qu'on se dirige avec les autres vers la Grande Salle.

**-Dis pas de bêtise !** fait Emi.

-**T'es sûre que tu veux pas que j'm'attache les cheveux ?** répétais-je.

**-Non ! Laisse un peu tes cheveux, ils sont très bien comme ça !**

**-Mais ils m'gênent !** me plaignis-je. **Ils vont s'accrocher dans le triangle !**

Elle me regarde, en secouant la tête, désabusée. Les autres membres du concert n'arrêtent pas de me regarder bizarrement et je sens que je vais en défoncer un… je me retiens difficilement, assez énervée. Je déteste qu'on me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'on me provoque. Mary m'a complimentée et je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais dû le prendre alors je me suis contentée de lui grogner un remerciement. Elle est trop gentille, c'est pas possible…

On arrive donc à la Grande Salle et rebelote, je croise des tas de regards effarés, certains moqueurs. Comme si ça suffisait de devoir porter une robe, il faut que tout le monde remue le couteau dans la plaie ! Chgregnegne ! Je repère alors les garçons et prends la main d'Emi pour l'y emmener.

Avec un extrême agacement, ils me regardent d'une façon aussi soutenue, voir plus, que les autres ! Oh, c'est pas vrai !

**-Arrêtez ou j'vous tape !** m'écriais-je.

**-Wow, non mais tu t'es vue ?** s'exclame Doug, n'en revenant pas.** T'es une bombe !**

**-Oh, la ferme !**

Le seul qui ne me regarde pas avec de grands yeux, c'est Jared. Il m'a bien jeté un coup d'œil surpris mais c'est tout ! Il me sauve ! Owen m'observe, quasiment terrorisé… bon, je suis d'accord, pour une fois, c'est vrai que je fais peur ! Allan tire la tronche, Harold suit l'excitation de Doug et Sean n'a pas perdu son air d'abruti aux yeux exorbités.

**-J'dirais pas que j'te l'avais conseillée… mais j'te l'avais conseillée !** déclare Conrad.** Voilà, là, tu montres ton potentiel ! Alors, c'est toujours Handon que tu veux te faire ?**

Sentant mon sang bouillir, je crispe les poings, les joues se gonflant de fureur que j'essaye de contenir. Je vais m'en faire, un ! Je fusille du regard une fille qui me lorgnait un peu trop intensément… j'vais aller rechercher mon baggy si c'est comme ça, moi !

-**T'es magnifique, Princesse !** s'exclame Harold, tout sourire, en regardant Emily qui rougie.

C'est vrai qu'Emily est vraiment jolie. Ses cheveux blonds font pleins de boucles qui semblent dessiner les volutes du Poudlard Express quand il démarre. Ces courbes claires qui s'effacent peu à peu dans le ciel. Et elle a toujours d'aussi beaux yeux bleus, rehaussés par les traits noirs du maquillage. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est son nez… il est tout petit, c'est trop chou !

**-C'est vrai, tu es charmante, Emi,** déclare alors Jared sérieusement. **Et laissez un peu Lena, elle n'est pas plus jolie que d'habitude.**

Touchée, je regarde Jared et il me sourit. Je m'avance vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il répond à mon étreinte et me souffle que, par contre, il est sûr que ça ne fait pas de mal à mes cheveux d'être un peu coiffés… Je m'écarte assez pour lui jeter un regard outré. Mais laissez mes cheveux, rhooo !

Et en parlant de ça, une main se pose brusquement sur mes cheveux et je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas celles de Jared ! Je me retourne, bondissant d'indignation et voit un Quatrième Année qui se barre en courant. L'un de ceux qui s'amusent à me provoquer en baston ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

**-Reviens ici, merdeux !** hurlais-je, en me mettant à sa poursuite.

-**Lena ! Le concert !**

**-L'triangle attendra !**

Mais j'avais oublié mes escarpins et ma robe, et je m'étale embarquant une fille avec moi. C'est naze d'être une fille !

xOxOxO

**-Bien, tous les musiciens et chanteurs, venez par ici !** déclare alors Dicksen.

Je cesse alors de poursuivre le Quatrième Année dans l'idée de lui frotter son crane avec mon poing, alors que je le tiendrais emprisonné par mes bras pour lui faire comprendre combien c'est chiant de se faire tripoter les cheveux ! Bon, je lui ai déjà fichu mon poing dans la figure plusieurs fois, ces dernières années, il n'a jamais compris plus que le fait que ce serait cool de recommencer à me chercher…

Je laisse donc ce projet inabouti dans un coin et me rapproche du prof, plus à reculons qu'autre chose. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Bon, où est Emi ? Surement encore avec les garçons. Je m'avance un peu vers eux puis me stoppe quand je remarque qu'elle n'y est pas. Très étonnée, je regarde autour de moi, en essayant de la voir mais elle n'est nulle part ! Mais si elle n'est pas dans la Grande Salle comment elle va pouvoir faire de son violon ? Faut que je la retrouve ! Elle est peut-être allée aux toilettes !

**-Bon, Lena, c'est pas l'tout de vouloir faire la tête au carré de ce sale gosse mais faudrait peut-être que tu montes sur scène !** me lance Allan, déboulant de ma droite.

-**Oh, Lanou ! Tu tombes bien !** fis-je.

Je me déchausse et lui fourre mes escarpins dans les bras, alors qu'il me regarde ahuri. Je ne peux pas courir avec des talons, quand même.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ?**

**-Garde-les-moi, ok ?**

**-Oh ! Non mais…,** commence-t-il.

Mais je me suis déjà retournée et j'ai foncé vers la porte de la Grande Salle, prenant la direction des toilettes.

* * *

><p><em>Mais où est <strong>Emi ? Que va-t-il se passer ?<strong> XD **Lena** va-t-elle faire une belle **performance** ? _

_Vous saurez touuut (tout, touuut de nouuuus, Okay la ferme Louise XD Ben quoi c'est pas ça les paroles ?) au prochain chapitre, **samedi** !_

_Laissez une **review**, parce qu'on **le vaut bien hein ?** (okay là j'ai un problème avec les connotations merdiques !)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou les **gens** ! :D_

_Wow déjà le 35ème chapitre ! **Que le temps passe vite ..** BREF on arrête la séquence **nostalgie** pour vous **remercier** de vos **reviews** fidèles et aussi pour vous souhaite une bonne **rentrée** (moins réjouissant du coup !)_

_Bonne **lecture**,_

_**Cameron** : Oooh c'est trop adorable qu'on soit un réconfort *O*. Qui a dit que Mary et Jeremy avait rompu ? Lol c'est vrai que le titre pouvait porter à confusion ;) Non mais c'est ça, Lena reste Lena quoi qu'il arrive c'est comme si on mettait Cindy en ange, elle resterai Cindy XD Un vrai gentleman ce Jared, un compliment pour les deux filles ;) Où est Emi ? Le chapitre qui suit répondra à cette interrogation héhé ! Pourquoi ce serait toujours la faute de Cindy ? Rho quel préjugé ! xD Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi hein.. Je suis d'accord, Lena est très fragile aussi sous son aspect bête de décoffrage (bien que le terme soit un peu dure je trouve -") Oui on a déjà une fic en tête et l'écriture est en cours si tu veux savoir ;) Productives n'est-ce pas ? c'est vrai que Parasite a un message c'est ça qui fait sa force je pense.. :) *o* et nous on adoore te lire :D Bon Week end !_

_**PS** : **News** sur le blog, suite à une demande de Cameron, les **photos** des filles au concert et un p'tit "**bonus**" sont en ligne sur le **blog** au **dernier article** !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Crescendo<strong>

Je souris doucement, elle est très belle. Lena fronce les sourcils en se tortillant dans le miroir pour dévisager son reflet qui lui ressemble étrangement sans pour autant la représenter. Ses longs cheveux m'ont donné du fil à retordre, j'ai vite compris qu'ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de soins alors qu'ils sont pourtant très beaux. Heureusement que j'ai lu quelques magasines sorciers pour avoir des sorts permettant de lustrer et de donner une teinte lumineuse. Si ça a toujours été un échec pour ma tignasse bordélique, ça a marché pour Lena et ses cheveux fins qui cascadent harmonieusement dans son dos. Je n'ai pas trop maquillé son visage, Maddy n'a pas besoin de mascara ou d'une couche de font de teint, elle est belle naturellement. Elle a des traits harmonieux, et un corps bien découpé que la robe dévoile discrètement et élégamment – faut dire que je l'ai un peu rafistolé aussi.

**« Elle est très en beauté ce soir,** fait remarquer Mary qui s'échauffe la voix alors que Dicksen est parti chercher le violon. **Ça lui va bien les cheveux détachés.**

**- Oui,** j'hoche froidement la tête. **»**

C'est clair, Lena ce soir égale même Cindy, et Mary ne lui arrive pas à la cheville malgré son chignon et sa robe qu'elle a recousu -surement mieux que moi- pour qu'elle épouse mieux ses formes.

**« Mais toi aussi tu es très jolie ce soir,** s'empresse alors White.** Je ne voulais pas dire que…**

**- C'est bon,** je lâche en souriant discrètement, **pas la peine.**

**- Je suis désolée,** gémit Mary. **Je ne voulais pas t'oublier hein mais…**

**- Arrête,** je m'agace, **je m'en fiche de ma tenue.** »

Et royalement même vue le peu de temps que j'ai passé à me préparer, au total dix minutes en comptant la recherche de cette robe noir qui me fagote mal, - elle baille dans mon dos. Logique c'était une taille unique. Mes cheveux… est-il nécessaire de parler de la bataille acharnée que je leurs ai _pas_ menés ? Ils sont en désordre, ça part dans tous les sens, sans la moindre harmonie. J'ai vraiment fait aucun effort. A quoi bon, de toute façon, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. J'ai même pas osé jeter un regard dans le miroir, -de toute façon j'étais trop occupé à m'afférer autour de Lena- mais je suis sûre de ressembler à un épouvantail ou un clown.

Je glisse un coup d'œil à Mary dont la lèvre tremblote de façon piteuse alors que les larmes pointent au coin de ses paupières. Elle va pas se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle m'a « oublié » quand même ? Cette fille est pas croyable, j'ai dit que je m'en fichais de ressembler à Cruella d'enfer !

**« Euh, Mary, c'est bon, ça fait rien,** je soupire.** Je t'en veux pas.**

**- C'est… C'est pas ça,** geint-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?**

**- Emilyyy… C'est Jeremy,** elle éclate en sanglots en s'appuyant sur moi, **il m'a quitté.**

**- Pardon ?** je m'exclame en écarquillant les yeux.

-** Mais moi je l'aime encore !** continue-t-elle, **pourquoi il veut plus de moi ? »**

Parce que t'es un peu gourde ?

**« Euh… Je sais pas,** je marmonne. **C'est bizarre un mec tu sais…**

**- Quand on aime,** continue-t-elle, **c'est bien pour être aimé en retour ! Sinon c'est trop cruel ! »**

A qui le dis-tu… Le problème White, c'est que la vie c'est _pas_ un conte de fées. Les princes font grèves et marraine la bonne fée est à la retraite. Et l'amour à sens unique ça existe et hélas, ça fait très mal. Bienvenue dans le monde réel. Je grimace en silence, et lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Elle se reprend un peu avec dignité mais est toujours en train de chougnier. Je laisse mon regard fouiller la salle, Lena est en train de s'exciter avec Harold et Doug, Allan semble grognon, Jared un peu amusé et Sean et Conrad visiblement jouent à lui tirer les cheveux. Soudain, j'accroche la silhouette du batteur de Serpentard. Handon a lui aussi les yeux rivés sur Lena. Je reste un instant interloquée, ce n'est pas les yeux de quelqu'un qui s'étonne de la transformation de mon amie, ou qui s'en moque un peu. Ce sont des yeux qui dévorent littéralement les courbes de Lena, d'une façon qui ne me fait pas le moins du monde douter que si Handon a quitté White, c'est à cause de cette expression qu'il a quand il regarde Maddy. Et que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

Est-ce qu'il en pincerait pour elle ?

Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne sais pas trop quel sentiment est le plus grand, la colère de le voir débarquer si tard, ou la petite joie de savoir que Lena finalement a gagné et va avoir la personne qui lui plait. Il aura fallu plus de six mois, des pleurs et le cœur brisé de mon frère qui s'emmure dans son mutisme boudeur… Mes dents se serrent, je détourne mon regard des élèves dont les conversations bruissent à mes oreilles comme les mouvements de tissus.

**« Emily ! Vous êtes là,** soupire de soulagement Dicksen en bondissant sur moi, **Merlin soit loué ! Tenez, voici votre instrument ! J'espère que ça ira, il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira,** je mens.

**- Bien ! Bon dans cinq minutes il faut être en place,** hoche-t-il la tête, **Mary ? est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui monsieur,** sourie-t-elle le regard embué.

-** Alors en scène ! »**

Sans moi. White lui emboite le pas, il y a un mouvement collectif mais moi je reste clouée là sans bouger, le violon pendant au bout de ma main. Le grain du bois est différent de celui du mien. Sa couleur est plus foncée et il n'arbore pas mes initiales entrelacées dans son dos. Je dérive en direction des masses de personnes dans l'assistance et qui montent sur scène. Me noyant derrière elles.

La terreur revient enfin, celle qui m'a empêché de bien dormir cette nuit, celle qui m'a fait aboutir à la conclusion que je ne participerai pas au concert annuel du club de musique. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me voie, je ne veux pas qu'on se moque. Et puisque je sais qu'ils s'en fichent bien tous de ma prestation, pourquoi faire l'effort de jouer ? Aucun ne comprendra le sens qu'ont les notes, ni l'émotion qu'elles transportent lorsqu'elles dansent dans l'air. Tout le monde s'en fiche de la musique, ils tendront l'oreille sans rien percevoir de l'harmonie des sons. Comme a surement du le faire Jared en écoutant distraitement ma compo. A quoi bon se mettre en avant ? Je préfère l'intimité de la salle de musique. Là où personne ne me voie, où je suis en sécurité. Je raffermie ma poigne, non. Personne n'entrera dans mon monde. Spok et Lena sont les seuls à en avoir le droit, à comprendre. Ça me va très bien comme ça.

Je pose lentement mon violon contre le mur, tourne les talons. Discrètement je traverse la foule trop afférée à trouver son siège, évitant soigneusement Harold. Je passe le pas de la porte sans soulever le moindre regard, et lorsqu'elle se referme derrière moi un sentiment de liberté m'étreint. Et de solitude aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a la musique en moi, pour toujours.

OoOo

Les couloirs sont silencieux, les tableaux me regardent étrangement, s'étonnant de la présence d'un élève ici alors que le concert va débuter. Je les ignore royalement, rasant un peu les murs pour pourvoir traverser Poudlard sans me faire choper par un prof. Je grogne de mécontentement en sentant les talons hauts me meurtrir les pieds, je les retire et les mets sous mon bras alors que j'arrive aux pieds des escaliers. Je soupire, indécise de l'endroit où j'ai envie de passer la soirée à écouter. Le parc me parait désert, et le bruissement des feuilles qui renaissent sur les arbres me captive un instant. Décidée, je bifurque à droite. Soudain, une main agrippe mon bras. Je me retourne, étonnée.

**« Milou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'écrit Lena, l**es toilettes c'est pas ici !**

**- Les toilettes ?** je répète.

-** Quoi ? C'était pas une envie pressante ?** fait-elle, **mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici alors ? La scène c'est à l'opposé ! Tu t'es perdue ?**

**- Non,** je sourie doucement en me dégageant de sa poigne, **je sais très bien ce que je fais.**

**- Mais tu fais quoi ?** s'étonne-t-elle. **Tu viens pas jouer ?**

**- Non,** je murmure sans baisser les yeux, **je vais dans le parc, tu veux venir ?**

**- Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'exclame-t-elle en me retenant par le poignet.** J'comprends pas !**

**- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Lena, je ne jouerai pas. A quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde s'en moque, tu le sais bien. Toi-même tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce qu'on prépare depuis le début d'année avec Dicksen…,** je lui sourie, **c'est pas grave Lena, je comprends très bien.**

**- C'est pas vrai !** rétorque-t-elle boudeuse, **moi j'aime t'écouter pendant les répétitions, c'est vrai j'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de musique mais t'écouter, c'est super !**

**- C'est vrai ?** mon regard s'illumine, **Vraiment vrai ?**

**- Donc, tu vas sur scène et tu leurs montre à eux aussi ! Tu leurs fais voir ce que tu vaux Milou !**

**- Lena… Je m'en fiche de montrer ce que je vaux,** je réplique, c**e qui compte c'est que toi et Harold le sachiez, les autres n'ont pas d'importance.**

**- Dada a pas d'importance ?** s'écrit-elle. **Tu as composé quelque chose pour lui, Milou !**

**- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** je baisse les yeux.** Mais tu comprends lui, il…**

**- Et les autres aussi ont droit de savoir ! C'est ton match, remonte sur le ring,** s'insurge-t-elle, **fais le au moins pour que Roldy et moi, qu'on soit fier de savoir que tout le monde t'admire ! Rah, va leur montrer !**

**- Lena…,** je souffle, touchée.

**- Et puis si tu viens pas, Dicksen va faire une attaque,** continue-t-elle en me trainant brusquement à sa suite, **il a le cœur fragile j'suis sur ! C'est pour ça qu'il devrait se mettre à la course ! Ce serait pas gentil de le laisser tomber ! C'est par fairplay ! Alors, tu viens jouer !**

**- Lena, non !** je répète en tremblant alors qu'elle ouvre la porte en me tirant derrière elle, **j'ai peur.**

**- Ça va bien se passer Milou,** m'assure-t-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux. **»**

Elle agrippe ma main et nous fait traverser la salle sans se préoccuper l'attention qui converge sur nous deux, je rougie et traine mes yeux au sol. En plus on est pieds nus. Je cherche fébrilement la silhouette d'Harold mais dévie aussitôt le regard, les amis de Lena me dévisagent aussi. Soudain, Dicksen est sur moi, et se retient apparemment de pleurer et m'enlacer.

**« Emily ! Par merlin, que faisiez-vous ? Nous allons commencer dans une minute !**

**- Elle était aux toilettes,** répond Lena. **vous savez le stress…**

**- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire Emily,** réplique alors le prof, **j'ai confiance en vous. Mettez vous en place, je vous en pris… »**

C'est presque une supplique. Il parait complètement affolé, se tortillant ses ongles manucurés pour se détendre. Lena allée chercher son triangle me rapporte le violon, tout sourire. Je me crispe mais ne me dérobe pas. Mary et Zuerk, le duo de chanteurs, sont au devant de la scène. Je tente de me faire une place le plus loin possible du devant. Mais Dicksen ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

**« Mettez-vous devant Emily.**

**- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerai rester…,** je commence en sentant poindre l'affolement dans ma poitrine.

-** Vas-y Milou,** me coupe Lena en me poussant en avant.

**- Nooon,** je supplie en m'agrippant à elle, **s'il te plait…**

**- Emi, pas de discussion, j'ai dit devant,** fait-elle avec autorité,** comment tu veux qu'on te voie sinon ?**

**- Emily, vite, mettez vous devant,** s'excite Dicksen qui revient vers nous après avoir vérifier l'ordre du chœur.

**- Attendez, je…**

**- Allez Emi !** souffle Lena en me donnant une plus grande poussée en avant. **»**

Prise dans l'élan, je me retrouve bientôt à une hauteur proche, bien trop proche, du bord de la scène. _Non !_ Je lance un regard désespéré à Lena qui me montre du doigt mes chaussures que je tiens encore à la main. Je les enfile vivement, -je suis horrible ce soir mais au moins je suis chaussée- et c'est le temps qu'il faut à Dicksen pour se poster devant et dire quelques mots à l'assistance que je n'entends pas tant l'angoisse m'étouffe. Mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge, je sers l'archet à m'en faire mal. J'inspire profondément, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées qui s'emballent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'évincer, de fuir la lumière vive qui m'éblouit. Je voudrais retourner dans l'ombre, qu'on ne me fixe pas. Qu'on me laisse en paix. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. Tout le monde me voie.

**« Emily,** souffle discrètement Dicksen d'une voix stridente,** c'est à vous de commencer !»**

Fébrilement je cherche son visage dans la foule, le trouve au troisième rang. Il y a un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Le visage d'Harold détend mes doigts en un instant. Je peux presque sentir la chaleur du regard de Lena dans mon dos. Fais comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux, Emi. Fais comme si il n'y avait que toi.

Mes doigts effleurent les cordes, saluant l'instrument, comme on salue un vieil ami, que l'on a perdu de vue… Mais jamais oublié. Je sens la peur disparaître instantanément. Je pose ma joue contre la boiserie tiède du violon, et mes yeux se ferment. Mon univers m'engouffre. Ma respiration se fait profonde, apaisée et soulagée, comme si je venais de retrouver un membre de mon corps, un morceau de mon être. Avec lenteur, l'archet caresse doucement les cordes. Et le monde se dissous.

Tout devient si intense que j'ai du mal à respirer. Tout devient si profond que j'en ai le vertige. Il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, même plus mon propre corps. Il n'y a que la musique, et uniquement la musique. Mes doigts pincent les cordes, le chant du violon est grave, dur comme une souffrance. Une plainte désespérée. J'expire, et enchaîne, sans même y songer. Mon cœur bat plus fort alors que les notes montent. L'archet fait gémir des sons plus doux, plus clairs. Des sons libérés qui m'emportent, qui m'envolent. Plus loin que le reste des instruments. Plus haut que la voix de Mary White.

Mes doigts dansent, l'archet ondule, je perds la notion des barrières de mon propre corps. Je laisse la mélodie m'engloutir avec délectation. Ma respiration se calque fiévreusement sur le rythme. Il n'y a plus rien, juste la musique qui résonne dans ma poitrine. Chaque son que je créé appuie sur mon cœur, résonne en moi. M'invite plus profondément dans les méandres sonores des instruments et des voix qui s'entremêlent les unes aux autres. J'ai l'impression de m'éparpiller au grès des notes. Et pourtant je suis plus entière que jamais. Les mots n'existent plus.

A cet instant, un sentiment de grandeur m'envahit.

Je suis au-dessus de tout.

OoOo

**« Tu as été géniale, Princesse. »**

Harold me prend dans ses bras et embrasse le sommet de mon crâne avant de me dévoiler un sourire lumineux. Je niche mon nez dans son cou et respire à plein poumons son odeur qui a un goût de réalité. Les paroles ne sont plus nécessaires, lorsque je croise son regard je sais qu'il pense comme moi, à ce chemin qu'on a fait depuis ce début d'année où nous nous étions promis de devenir populaires. Ça n'a pas marché mais nous avons obtenus mieux, je songe, alors que Lena me bondit dessus dans un grand éclat de rires.

**« Alors ? J'avais pas raison ?** s'exclame-t-elle, fallait pas s'en faire, c**'était super Milou !**

**Tu as bien respecté les temps pour ton triangle,** je la félicite avec un clin d'œil, **tu t'es peut être découvert un talent !**

**- Merlin nous en préserve,** raille Allan. **On a déjà bien assez de ses cris, manquerait plus que ça ! Bon tu reprends tes godasses maintenant !**

**- Ça vient du cœur dis moi,** je rétorque en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Pfff, pourquoi c'est elle qui écope des compliments,** marmonne Lena en levant un œil mauvais en direction de Mary rougissante et assaillie par les félicitations qu'on lui lance.

**- Tu as déjà vu le bassiste avoir plus de succès que le chanteur ?** je demande en souriant, **Non, et pourtant il compte tout autant.**

**- La vie n'est pas toujours juste,** souffle Spok rien que pour moi.

**- Elle peut se faire pardonner, tu crois pas ?** je réponds à son oreille.

**- Je commence à le croire,** il me fait un clin d'œil et semble vouloir rejoindre Owen, Doug, Jared, Sean et Conrad. **Tu viens ?**

**- J'arrive. »**

Je me détache de lui pour retrouver Dicksen, répondant aux questions des « recruteurs » d'école de musique. Il bondie sur moi, ne me laissant pas le temps d'expliquer que je viens rendre le violon, et commence à me présenter comme sa brillante-et-talentueuse-violoniste-reçue-au-prestigieux-conservatoire-de-Londres. Tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration, la vache ! Je suis toute rouge et extrêmement gênée. Je m'entortille nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux, jetant des coups d'œil dans la direction de Lena… qui n'est plus là ? Où est-ce qu'elle est par Merlin ? J'ai beau la chercher du regard, elle n'est nulle part. Je soupire… Surement en train de tabasser le quatrième année qui l'emmerde, pendant que Jared a le dos tourné. Pff… Sa coiffure va partir en miette malgré mon sort de laque…

OoOo

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis sortie de l'étouffante attention qu'on avait soudainement pour moi. Victoire ! Je reviens, les pieds en compote, vers Jared, Allan et Doug. Epuisée, je m'écroule sur une chaise libre alors qu'Harold et Owen reviennent vers nous, avec des boissons.

**« Qui a soif ?** lance Spok alors que Doug s'empare aussitôt d'une canette de Coca. **Tiens Princesse,** me souffle-t-il, **thé glacé à la pèche !**

**- Génial,** je le remercie avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils, **où est Lena ?**

**- Aucune idée,** secoue la tête Winny, un peu inquiet.

**- Ben t'inquiète ça va pas tarder,** rétorque Allan, **dans deux secondes va y avoir des cris et des hurlements, on sera sur la bonne voie pour la retrouver.**

**- Profite s'en !** ajoute Douglas en sortant de sa robe de sorcier un paquet de choco-grenouille. **»**

Je suis un peu inquiète quand même, qu'est-ce qui peut la retenir ? Mis à part une bagarre… C'est forcément ça ! Je me lève dans le but de partir à sa recherche. Faut éviter un bain de sang ! Pourquoi les gens trouvent-t-il toujours à redire quand une personne change ? –même pour un soir ?-. Surement qu'ils n'aiment pas perdre certains repaires.

**« Où tu vas ?** demande Spok, étonné.

**- Chercher Lena,** je réponds, **on va éviter un meurtre ce soir…**

**- Je t'accompagne,** lâche Jared en se levant à tour. **»**

J'acquiesce en souriant et lui emboite le pas. Mais les couloirs sont déserts, aucune tignasse longue et soyeuse ni de longues jambes mates et galbées. Bon… Penser comme Lena… où irait-elle casser tranquillement la gueule à des petits merdeux ? Je tripote ma canette de thé glacé sous l'effet de l'intense concentration –essayez de penser comme Magdalena Gonzales ! Ce n'est pas facile du tout !-

**« Emi,** s'élève alors la voix de Jared, **en fait je voulais te parler. »**

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ça sent jamais bon quand quelqu'un vous dis ça… C'est toujours pour vous sortir une mauvaise nouvelle, ou vous annoncer une bêtise. Je lève mon regard vers lui mais il n'a pas une tête obscure, non… il est plutôt… paisible. Détendu et serein. Instantanément je m'apaise et sourie.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** je demande gentiment. **Si c'est à propos de mon livre que t'as pas fini, t'inquiète j'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant. Tu peux le garder autant que tu veux.**

**- Non –d'ailleurs si, je l'ai fini-, c'est pas à propos de ça,** fait-il.

**- C'est Lena ?** je m'arrête aussitôt, inquiète.

**- Non,** cette fois il est amusé de ma tête affolée, **pas du tout. Non en fait je voulais te parler de ta demande. »**

Je me fige instantanément. J'le savais bien que ça allait pas me plaire ! Je tourne nerveusement ma canette entre mes mains. Je croyais qu'on avait un accord tacite… Qu'on oubliait tout et qu'on restait amis… Pourquoi il remue le couteau dans la plaie ? Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez souffert et étais assez humiliée.

**« Ah oui ? j**e fais d'un voix rendue aigüe par la nervosité.

-** Oui,** répond-t-il calmement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **En fait, je ne sais absolument pas si elle est toujours d'actualité ou si tu as changé d'avis, trouvé quelqu'un d'autre mais… avant que tu me dises ce qu'il en est, il faut que je réponde. Lena m'a fait écouter la musique que tu as écrite pour moi, Emi. »**

Ma respiration se bloque, je cherche désespérément de l'air. C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Mon cerveau se met en pause, pétrifié d'horreur. Je rougie violemment et tente de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur pour fixer ma canette de thé glacé. Merlin, achevez-moi maintenant. Ou je meurs d'apoplexie puisque l'air refuse de rentrer dans mes poumons.

**« Comment t'as…** je commence d'une voix trop faible pour qu'il l'entende.

-** Sur le moment, je savais pas que c'était de toi mais… ce j'ai ressenti en écoutant ta musique… c'était… très fort. »**

Je suis statufiée sur place. Mais me force à croiser son regard noir pour y trouver une sincérité qui me fait frissonner. Qui me tord les tripes. Il n'a pas oublié ma compo, il l'a aimé… Il a écouté, _vraiment_ écouté. Il n'a pas juste entendu. Il m'a écouté. Il a aimé.

**« Tu sais,** continue-t-il toujours en me fixant intensément, j**e l'ai réécouté plusieurs fois après avoir découvert que c'était toi, en t'entendant jouer dans la salle de musique. Et à chaque fois, c'était plus fort parce que… à côté de ça… j'apprenais à te connaître. »**

Merlin stop ! Attendez avant de m'achever ! Attendez… Encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Le temps de savoir si je vais mourir ou m'envoler. Je le dévore des yeux, attentive. N'essayant pas de faire taire l'espoir qui me brule la colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur bat faiblement, comme pour mieux écouter ce que Jared dit.

**« Ce qu'il faut savoir en fait, c'est que je ne prend vraiment rien à la légère,** lâche-t-il calmement. **C'est comme ça. Et à moi ça me va, mais je peux comprendre que ma lenteur de réaction te déplaise…,** il a un petit sourire désolé, **c'est pour ça que j'espère que tu as réfléchi toi aussi et que tu es sûre de vouloir être ma petite amie, maintenant que moi je le suis. »**

Mon cœur fait un grand bond en avant dans ma poitrine. Une longue inspiration m'envahit tandis qu'une violente chaleur me brule le front et le ventre. Tous mes souvenirs passent en vitesse accélérée pour finir par ma déception ce jour-là dans ma cuisine, mes pleurs, la tristesse… et maintenant il me demande si je suis sûre ? Il n'a pas compris que je suis sérieuse, que ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour accepter le fait que je sois amoureuse de lui et que la compo en était une preuve ? Je fais tourner ma canette dans mes mains. Et continue de le fixer droit dans ses prunelles toujours aussi noirs que la terre de Russie et où brille une petite lueur à la lumière des chandelles. Il ne bouge pas, pas plus que moi.

Un sourire s'illumine doucement alors sur mon visage.

**« J'en suis sûre Jared, vraiment… »**

Sans rien dire, juste en me souriant, il me retire la canette que je tortille nerveusement entre mes doigts. Il la pose lentement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Gênée je me rabats sur mes mains à entortiller, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Les siennes les attrapent.

Son sourire se rapproche de mon visage et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, avec chaleur et tendresse. Mon cœur fond brutalement et enflamme tout mon corps de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et accroche mes mains à son cou tandis que les siennes glissent dans mes cheveux. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, et ne touche plus le sol lorsqu'il m'enlace. M'enveloppant de sa chaleur, m'emportant plus près de lui et de ses lèvres déroutantes.

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que ça <strong>mérite<strong> une **review**, pas vous **?**_ **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Coucou** petites lectrices !_

_On espère que tout va bien et que vous avez sorti** vos manteaux et écharpes **pour affronter le froid de** novembre**... Brr** déprimant**...** MAIS :** week end de** trois jours **et bientôt** Noël **:D (pensez à vos cadeaux !)**  
><strong>_

_**Merci pour vous reviews ! **_

_Wow bientôt** 300 *o* **un **pallier** qu'on avait encore jamais atteint !_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Alicette** : Rhoo quoi qu'on fasse on se fait toujours traiter de sadique ! Pff c'est même pas vrai d'abord ;) (ou à peine !) Alalala que fait Lena en ce moment ? Des cachoteries avec Jeremy ? Une baston avec un quatrième année ? Va savoir... FUFUFU toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre qui suit ! Bisous !_

_**Cameron** : Roh ! vous préférez attendre deux fois plus que d'avoir la suite ? Vraiment bizarre XD ! Tu peux imaginer les personnages comme tu veux tu sais ^^ les photos ne sont que des approximations et illustrations :) Je suis content que la déclaration t'ai plu :) de toutes façons on se doute bien qu'avec des personnes aussi calmes qu'Emi et Jared ça va pas être explosif.. Nanananère nos premiers chapitres sont en sûreté ! :D Patieeence ! Merci de ta fidélité :)_

_**pomegranatsss** : on pardonne :) ce qui compte c'est qu'on se retrouve pas sans rien pour savoir si des gens aiment et suivent :) Et puis Jared-Emi ça se fête ! (clo sort le champagne du frigo !) faut dire qu'avec ces deux réfractaires de l'amour c'était pas bien parti ! Mary on peut pas lui en vouloir, dans l'histoire c'est une victime.. Elle est un peu lourde c'est sûre XD mais c'est parce qu'elle ne pense rien de méchant et croit que les autres aussi... 16 ans... le début de la vieillesse ! On espère que la prochaine fic plaira parce qu'elle va radicalement changer des autres :)_

_**PS** : ya eu un **bug** informatique et je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu donc ceux qui n'ont pas eu de **réponses** à leurs **reviews** : MANIFESTER votre mécontentement :) Je pense notamment à **Rukie**.._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong> :

Je m'ennuie. En plus, mes cheveux n'arrêtent pas de me tomber devant les yeux. Mais le pire… c'est surement que la voix de Mary me donne l'impression que je suis à côté d'une porte qui grince avec une foule de personne qui l'ouvre, puis la ferme avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau et qui la referme… puis qui l'ouvre… et ça ne s'arrête pas ! J'ai essayé de faire croire à Dicksen que j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes mais il m'a lancée un regard si furieux que je n'ai pas insisté… et depuis, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller.

Je dois jouer deux fois dans tout le concert. Deux coups au début et un coup à la fin. Et entre les deux… je m'ennuie. En plus, je suis tout au fond, je ne vois pas Emi qui est devant. Et qu'est-ce ma robe m'énerve… heureusement je suis toujours pieds nus, c'est confortable. C'est le seul bon côté. Je pousse un soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Dumby… tout ça parce qu'on me provoque en baston… c'est vraiment pas juste. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

J'ignore les flashs de l'appareil photo de Doug qui me mitraille depuis le début, pété de rire avec Allan et Sean. Je descends de cette fichue scène, direct je les tue puis je prends l'appareil et je le brise en milles morceaux. Pas question qu'ils envoient des photos de moi en fille à Damian et Bartos –parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire !

Je vois Jared, la mine grave mais captivé, fixer un point un peu plus devant. Je suis sûre que c'est Emi ! Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'essaye de me faufiler entre les musiciens mais aussitôt Dicksen – qui était resté derrière moi pour être sûre que je fasse mes trucs de triangle- me repêche par le bras et me tire en arrière, en me chuchotant, furieux, que j'ai deux heures de retenue demain soir pour essayer de ruiner son concert. J'en ai marre… pour ne pas aggraver mon cas, je décide, bougonne, de ne rien répliquer. Surtout que tout le monde regarde Mary chanter, personne n'a vu que j'avais avancé de deux ou trois pas… et puis, c'est pas pour n'importe quelle raison ! Je veux savoir si Jared regarde Emi, rho !

Finalement, arrive le moment où je dois foutre une baigne à mon instrument et je crois bien que je le fais pile dans les temps ! Ah, je suis fière de moi, quand même ! Sur ma note et la voix de Mary qui monte encore plus haut avant de s'éteindre –merci, Merlin !-, le concert s'achève et les nuées d'applaudissement et de sifflets soulèvent la foule. Mouais… franchement, ça vaut pas un concert de Micheal Jackson ou un match de foot. J'aurais largement préféré qu'il n'y ait que le violon d'Emi…

**-Bon, je vous retire une des deux heures de retenues parce que vous n'avez pas oublié de jouer quand il le fallait mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude, Gonzalez !** déclare Dicksen.

**-Oh, merci, M'sieur !** m'écriais-je. **Donc, c'était bien ?**

**-Miss… la politesse et la bienséance m'interdisent de répondre à cette question sincèrement alors, à quoi bon ?**

**-Ah… okay ! Cool !** assurais-je, tout sourire.

J'ai rien compris !

xOxO

**-Un jus d'citrouille bien frais, s'te plait !** demandais-je.

**-Tu veux des glaçons ?** s'enquit la fille de Cinquième Année qui fait partie de ceux qui font le service.

**-Euh… s'tu veux !**

Elle lance un regard de biais sur mes cheveux et je plisse le regard, menaçante. Bon, ça va aller, maintenant ! Je lui pique le verre des mains en la traitant de Fille de Trolls et elle me lance qu'au moins, elle, elle n'a pas la coiffure… Ouuuuh, ça va chier ! Posant le verre sur le buffet, je m'apprête à lui coller un bon petit crochet du droit quand une main se pose sur mon épaule nue. Mais, décidément, ce soir, Merlin veut que je ne frappe personne puisque quand je me retourne, je me fige devant Jeremy.

**-Saluuut !** fis-je, mal à l'aise. **Tu veux mon jus de citrouille ? Faut que j'aille aux chiottes et…**

**-Je dois te parler,** me coupe-t-il.

**-Ah… t'es sûr ?**

Il hausse un sourcil. Bon, okay, s'il le prend comme ça… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait à Mary ? J'y réfléchis en le suivant hors de la Grande Salle où les mecs sont dans un coin en train de rire et qu'Emi rencontre des adultes aux têtes bizarres. De toute façon, je peux ne rien faire qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer quand même…

Les portes se referment sur nous et on se retrouve dans le grand Hall. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que Mary a menti parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas un seul moment où je l'ai vexée, blessée ou je-ne-sais quoi d'autre que j'ai dû faire avant.

**-J'ai rien fait, Jeremy !** assurais-je, en écartant les bras. **J'te jure, cette fois-ci, j'ai rien fait !**

**-Ouais, ouais, je sais… j'ai remarqué.**

**-Ah, cool !** m'exclamais-je, rassurée.

Et première fois depuis… euh, bah, depuis toujours ! Pour la toute première fois, Jeremy me sourit. Wow ! Ça, c'est de l'exceptionnel ! Je lui renvois son sourire au centuple. Oh bah, j'ai peut-être pas si mal joué que ça, de mon triangle, en fait… Il serait presque plus beau quand il sourit, si c'était physiquement possible…

**-En fait, je suis plus avec Mary,** m'apprend-il.

**- Bah dis-donc ! Pourquoi ?** fis-je avant de me récrier,** Ah oui, désolée ! Plus de « pourquoi » !**

Un rire m'échappe. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tellement envie de savoir. Je n'ai plus envie de savoir. Jeremy sourit toujours… il va battre son record !

**-C'est oui. Maintenant, c'est oui, Lena. Tu peux être ma copine !** déclare-t-il, charmeur.

**-Hein ?**

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et je me demande un instant si, petit a, je rêve ; petit b, il se fout de moi ; petit c, il est drogué. Je me retiens de lui demander de me pincer… mais, quand même, c'est bizarre ! C'est même très louche ! Depuis le début de l'année, il parait que je l'ai harcelée et il semblait tout sauf, désireux de sortir avec moi. Il a été donc avec Mary et ils avaient l'air très bien ensemble. Tout le monde était d'accord sur ça. Moi-même j'ai fini par l'admettre ! Et maintenant, il la plaque et il me dit oui…

Seulement, voilà, j'ai cessé de lui poser la question depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Et j'ai beau être hyper contente qu'il me sourit et qu'il ne me fuit plus comme la peste… c'est bizarre. Je n'ai plus tellement envie qu'il me dise oui. C'est pas contre lui, je l'aime toujours beaucoup mais c'est… différent. Niko me vient à l'esprit… ah oui, d'accord, je crois que j'ai compris… là, c'est même plus une petite bourde que j'ai faite, c'est la grosse boulette !

Ce genre de choses ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude. Je sais toujours ce que je veux. Je sais toujours ce que je ressens. La preuve est dans le fait que toutes les aventures ou espoirs d'aventures avec un mec que j'ai connus, c'est moi qui aie pris les devants… jusqu'à ce râteau. Comment j'ai pu me tromper ? Mon regard est toujours pointé sur Jeremy. Bah, oui, évidemment… il se trouve que, manque de pot, j'aimais Jeremy. Et puis… c'est tellement plus compliqué de savoir ce que l'on veut quand on sait d'abord ce que veut quelqu'un d'autre ! Quoique là, je m'embrouille…

Toujours est-il que ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Niko ! J'en ai même pas dormi cette nuit ! Je pensais que c'était seulement parce qu'il était mon ami et qu'il me manquait… ou alors, c'était le cas mais ça a changé. Oh et puis, j'en ai marre de réfléchir au pourquoi et au comment ! C'est comme ça ! J'ai envie d'être avec Niko, pas avec Jeremy ! Au fond, je m'en fiche pas mal des raisons… je laisse ça à Jared, Allan ou Emily !

Parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression désagréable de m'être fait tourner en bourrique toute seule… En même temps, me direz-vous, autant que ce soit moi que quelqu'un d'autre ! Comme ça, au moins, je peux arrêter quand je veux, c'est plus pratique.

Jeremy me regarde toujours mais son sourire a faibli et il a l'air étonné que je n'ai pas encore répondu. Bah il est gentil mais c'est pas si simple, hein ! J'espère au moins qu'il ne m'aime pas… je me décide à lui poser la question :

**-Tu m'aimes, Jeremy ?**

**-Quoi ?** s'enquit-il, surpris.

**-Bah… est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi ?**

Il me regarde un instant puis détourne ses beaux yeux verts et les balade un peu partout. Finalement, il me fixe à nouveau, en soupirant :

-**Non.**

**-Et bah, tant mieux ! Parce que moi, je t'aime plus !** déclarais-je, infiniment soulagée. **Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'fait plaisir !**

Je lui saute dessus pour le prendre dans mes bras. Celui-ci y répond avec hésitation, ne semblant pas comprendre grand-chose. Je me recule un peu, grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Mais, en fait, j'suis contente de t'avoir aimé, t'es quelqu'un d'cool !** lui avouais-je.

**-Toi aussi, Lena,** rit-il.** Un peu tarée mais cool !**

J'essaye de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, vexée, mais il contre l'attaque, encore plus hilare. Faut arrêter avec ça, je suis pas tarée ! J'allais répliquer quand une question me vint… bon, d'accord, je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je lui en pose mais, là, j'estime que c'est dans mes droits !

**-Si tu m'aimes pas alors pourquoi tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble ?**

**-Bah…,** fait-il. **Quand t'as arrêté de m'harceler, ça m'a vite manqué. Tu m'ignorais, tu m'regardais même plus et tout alors que… bon, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'adorais ça mais… j'sais pas comment dire ça mais quand t'as arrêté, ça a fait un vide !** me révèle-t-il, désabusé et assez ironique. **J't'aime bien, en fait, Gonzalez !**

**-Ooh, merci !**

**-Oui, m'enfin… évite de le dire, ça ternirait ma réputation !**

Cette fois-ci, je l'ai pas loupé, son tibia !

xOxOxO

**-T'es QUOI ?** s'exclame Harold et Allan, d'une même voix.

**-J'suis amoureuse de Nouki !** répétais-je.

**-Tu frôles la déficience mentale, quand même, Lena, je veux pas être méchant mais faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise, un jour…**

**-Tu m'le dis tous les jours !** m'indignais-je, en fusillant Allan du regard, bougonne.

Je suis retournée vers eux et je n'ai pas pu garder tout ça pour moi. En plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas vraiment une tronche alors… j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Comment je peux obliger Niko à lire mes lettres ? Un peu agacée, je remarque qu'il n'ya ni Emily, ni Jared… bon, ya Allan mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me l'a déjà dit ; « Lena, t'es débile ! ». Bon, admettons que ce soit vrai… ça va pas m'aider !

La Grande Salle est toujours bondée du public et des membres de l'orchestre qui font encore l'objet de toutes les admirations, passant du trompettiste au chanteur. Bon, moi, j'en suis, bien heureusement, exclue !

**-Où ils sont, Dada et Milou** ? demandais-je.** Et Doug, tiens, aussi !**

**-C'est qui, ce Nouki ?** s'enquit Sean, intrigué.

-**Nikolaï, le frère d'Emily, il était à la fête de Lena pendant les vacances,** répond Allan.

**-Celui qui s'est fait pote avec Stendford, c'est ça ?** demande Conrad.

**-Oui, oui, c'est lui !** répond Harold.

**-Bon, 'sont où ?** m'impatientais-je.

**-C'est pour lui que t'as foutu un vent à l'autre percé d'la gueule ?**

Je lance un regard bougon à Sean. Bon, ça va, on peut passer le sujet, là ? Harold est enfin le seul à réagir et me prend par le bras pour qu'on se dirige ensemble vers la sortie. Sur le chemin, Lover me lance une réplique moqueuse sur mon nouveau –et très prochainement ancien !- look et je la bouscule sur son copain, en lui renversant son verre de punch sorcier sur le torse. Pas de pitié pour la pintade !

**-Bon, on les retrouve !** m'annonce Harold.

**-Et on agit ! J'ai un méga plan pour les mettre ensemble, ça va les achever !** assurais-je.

**-Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, Général ?**

**-D'la méga bonne !**

xOxOxO

Ah, le voilà ! J'ai fait le tour de tout Poudlard pour enfin le trouver ! Pas chiant, celui-là, hein… il est en train d'inspecter l'une des salles de cours favoris des couples pour se bécoter et plus si affinités. Il a son air implacable et intransigeant de Préfet-en-chef, bien décidé à pincer le premier hors-la-loi de l'école. Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est puisque je suis comme Doug, je déteste les montres, mais quand j'ai quitté Harold dans le Hall où on a peaufiné notre plan, il m'a dit qu'il était vingt-deux heures et quart. Sachant que j'ai bien dû chercher mon meilleur ami, au moins une demi-heure, il doit être dans environs qui précèdent vingt-trois heures. Donc, en gros, le couvre-feu est très largement dépassé… Jared va vraiment vouloir me tuer en me voyant debout à cette heure-là ! Panier !

Je bondis en face de lui et il se fige pendant un instant.

**-Saluuuut, Dada ! J'me suis changée rien que pour toi ! On fait la course ?** énonçais-je avec un grand sourire de défi.

**-Lena ! Je me doute que tu as parfaitement conscience de…,** commence-t-il, sortant déjà son carnet de retenue.

**-Pas de blabla !** intimais-je.** Allez, Go !**

Et, aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à Jared d'essayer encore de m'enlever des points et rééquilibrant cette soustraction par des retenues en pagaille, je démarre en trombe, en direction des grands escaliers capricieux. Il cri mon nom, m'ordonnant de m'arrêter tout de suite et je l'entends se lancer à ma poursuite. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. C'est presque trop facile !

Alors que Jared se retrouve coincé sur un escalier, juste au-dessus de moi, je lui lance :

-**Alors, Dada, on a une panne ?**

**-ça n'a rien de drôle, Lena ! On fera la course, demain, si vraiment t'en as envie mais…**

Mais son escalier revient dans le droit chemin et, lui tirant la langue, je repars à toute vitesse, prenant soin quand même de ne pas le distancer. Ce qui, de toute manière, n'est pas trop dur puisque Jared assure en endurance mais, moi, je vais bien plus vite ! C'est ça de courir chaque matin pendant que, lui, il fait la grasse-mat !

**-Tiens encore un peu, on est bientôt arrivés !** le rassurais-je, en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil alors qu'il est à quelques mètres derrière moi, courant à toutes jambes.

Cette fois-ci, il ne me répond rien, se contentant d'accélérer encore pour essayer de me rattraper. On fonce alors vers les grandes portes de Poudlard qui sont exceptionnellement ouvertes. Harold et moi avons chipé les clés dans le bureau de Rusard tandis qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de récupérer Miss Teigne qu'une bande de Poufsouffle a pendu au lustre de la bibliothèque. J'ai jamais aimé cette chatte, de toute façon, depuis ma Première Année, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de bouffer Marvin ! Mon hibou adoré…

C'est alors la dernière ligne droite et l'immense ombre du terrain de Quidditch apparait devant nous. Le demi-croissant de lune nous permet d'éviter les racines épaisses des nombreux arbres et on traverse le parc comme on l'a fait pour les cinq étages de Poudlard, juste avant. Jared a recommencé à crier mon nom, dans l'espoir un peu idiot que je m'arrête… je finis toujours une course !

Je passe l'angle des hauts murs du Terrain, près des portes –grandes ouvertes-, et me cache dans un coin obscur, retenant ma respiration du mieux que je peux pour que Jared, qui arrive dix secondes plus tard, ne se doute pas de ma présence dissimulée. Harold est juste à côté, m'attendant, tout sourire. Quand Jared passe devant moi, je l'attrape par le bras brusquement et le pousse dans le Terrain de Quidditch par les portes, profitant de sa surprise qui l'empêche de contrer l'attaque. Harold et moi refermons instantanément les portes à clés –qu'on a aussi volées à Rusard.

**-Milou est dedans ?** demandais-je, un peu essoufflée.

**-Ouais, ouais ! Bon, j'ai dû la stupéfixer mais bon… on fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !**

**-J'connais Dada, l'est galant ! Il va la libérer, de suite ! Héhé !**

On se regarde avant d'éclater de rire, très fiers de nous. Là, c'est sûr, ça ne peut que marcher ! Une nuit de mars à devoir passer à la belle étoile, obligés de se réchauffer mutuellement… c'est im-pa-rable ! Victoire garantie !

Harold et moi reprenons la route du château. Il me raconte comment il a tiré Emily du lit, en lui faisant croire qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent regarder le ciel étoilé et qu'il a réussi à la berner jusqu'au milieu du Parc mais qu'elle a senti le piège, à l'approche du Terrain. Il m'avoue qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher son air jubilatoire et que ça l'a très certainement trahi…

**-Dans un match, à la fin, on s'fout de tout, sauf des scores ! Et là, c'est au moins trois à zéro en notre faveur, Roldy !**

xOxOxO

**-Aussi tôt ?** fait-il, en bâillant une énième fois.

**-Rho mais j'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle vient c'tte envie de pioncer jusqu'à midi !**

**-Il est huit heures !** s'indigne-t-il mollement.

**-Bah, fallait bien que j'fasse mon jogging, avant !**

Ça fait deux heures que je suis levée, moi ! Harold, les cheveux encore plus étranges que d'habitude, habillé si mal que Jeremy lui a enlevé des points pour tenue de débauché, croque dans son croissant en en foutant plus dans la pelouse du Parc que dans sa bouche. Quoique c'est ça en moins pour son motobollisme ! Personne comprend combien c'est gras, ces trucs-là !

On est devant les portes du Terrain et je sors le trousseau de clés que l'on n'a toujours pas rendu à Rusard. Mais c'est pas du vol, juste une location ! Direct après qu'on les a libérés, on va les rendre à notre concierge préféré ! Je souris en tournant la clé dans la serrure. S'ils nous remercient pas alors ce serait vraiment ingrat de leur part ! On fait tout à leur place ! Ahlalala…

**-Coucouuu, les amoureuuuux ! C'est nous !** roucoulais-je en ouvrant en grand les portes.

J'entre sur le Terrain dont les gradins sont baignés par la lumière du soleil matinale. Harold me suit, mâchouillant son petit déjeuner, complètement dans les vapes. Je les repère aussitôt, au beau milieu de la grande étendue de pelouse bien verte, couchés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés sous une couverture que Jared a surement fait apparaître puisque d'après Harold, Emi n'avait pas sa baguette. Ils ont les yeux résolument fermés et ne les ouvrent même pas quand je me penche au-dessus d'eux, folle de joie.

**-Mission accomplie, Soldat !** décrétais-je, en présentant mon pouce triomphant à mon coéquipier.

-**On est trop forts, General Gonzalez…**

**-On les réveille ou pas ?**

**-Bah, quand même ! Tu m'as bien réveillé, toi ! Un peu à eux, aussi, hein !**

**-Ouais, t'as raison ! Faut assurer l'égalité !** approuvais-je.

Je remue du bout du doigt l'épaule d'Emily alors que de l'autre main, je frotte le crane de Jared. Ils remuent en grommelant des paroles étranges… parmi les quelles je décèle « Meurtre », « Monstre », « Spok » et « Lena ». Oh, c'est chou, ils rêvent de nous ! Emily papillonne des cilles tandis que Jared s'étire doucement.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe, attendant qu'ils soient en mesure de tout nous raconter ! Harold vient prendre place juste à côté de moi, le reste de son croissant dans la bouche. Le premier à se redresser légèrement est Jared et quand il pose son regard endormi et hagard sur moi, il n'a aucune réaction.

-**Oh, bonjour, Maddy… Harold…**

**-Salut, Dada ! Nuit d'rêve, hein ? Hihi !** fis-je joyeusement.

**-Où sommes-nous ?** demande-t-il

**-Camping ?** propose Emily, se redressant en position assise à son tour.

-**Presque !** répondis-je. **Mais en bien plus cool !**

**-Ouais, vous pouvez nous remercier !**

**-Trop ! Roldy et moi, on a géré, un truc de malade !**

**-Ah oui, un max !**

**-On espère au moins être parrain et marraine à votre mariage !**

**-Et témoins de vos bébés !**

**-Ou l'inverse !**

**-Comme vous voulez !**

Ils nous regardent puis s'échangent un regard et nous regardent à nouveau, alors qu'Harold et moi sommes encore assis dans l'herbe, tout sourire. Et peu à peu, leurs yeux se plissent et leurs muscles des mâchoires se tendent.

**-LENA ! T'es MORTE !** s'écrie Jared en bondissant de sa couette.

Heureusement, il n'est pas assez rapide à cause de son engourdissement ensommeillé et j'ai le temps d'éviter son attaque. Je me mets donc à courir alors qu'il se met en tête de me rattraper pour me faire passer l'envie de l'enfermer dans le Terrain de Quidditch, une nuit entière… enfin, j'imagine… il est tellement ingrat, quand il s'y met…


	37. Chapter 37

_**Coucou** tout le monde :) _

_**Merci pour vos reviews** à tous, ça nous fait très plaisir ! _

_Merci à **Alicette** pour la **300ème** :D _

_Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira, _

_Bonne **lecture** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Départ<strong>

Je me frotte les yeux et éternue bruyamment alors que le bruit de la course effrénée de Jared et Lena s'éloigne de moi. Harold me tend un mouchoir, je ne m'étonne même pas de sa coupe de savant fou, la mienne doit pas être bien différente… Je m'enroule dans la couverture encore tiède de la chaleur et l'odeur de Jared. Je souris au souvenir de ses bras autour de moi cette nuit finalement pas si froide que cela.

**« Alors Princesse,** rit Harold,** c'était un beau conte n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que tu nous as comme marraine la bonne fée avec Lena !**

**- Marraine à la noix oui,** je rétorque en baillant. **C'est quoi ces idées ? J'ai failli mourir de froid ! On est en mars mince, c'est pas l'été !**

**- Rooh,** soupire-t-il moqueur, **je suis sûr que vous avez trouvé une solution pour vous réchauffer mutuellement ! N'est-ce paaaas ? »**

Je fais la moue et détourne le regard pour éviter de rougir. Harold éclate de rire avant de m'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever en me demandant si j'ai expliqué les emplacements des constellations à Jared ou si j'étais trop occupée à l'embrasser. Avec dignité, je lui tire la langue. Hors de question que je raconte tout ce qui s'est passé !

**« Alors tu sors avec lui oui ou non ?** demande Spok en glissant ses doigts dans les miens pour m'aider à grimper la pente.

**- Ça en a tout l'air,** je rougis en souriant.

**- Ah ah !** il pose sa bouche sur ma joue froide, **merci quiii ?**

**- Personne !** je ris en lui rentrant dedans pour l'éloigner.

**- Hey !** s'insurge-t-il, **sans nous vous en seriez encore à vous fixer en chien de faïence ! Je crois que nos efforts méritent bien des remerciements ! Te tirer du lit a été super chiant !**

**- Sauf que votre plan est arrivé trop tard,** je souris doucement.

**- Comment ça ?** bondit-il alors qu'on rentre dans Poudlard encore endormi en ce dimanche matin.** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant ça ?**

**- T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ?** je le taquine en accélérant le pas.

**- C'est pas juste !** s'écrit-il, **j'ai le droit de savoir ! »**

En trois pas il m'a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'assomme de questions. Je finis par lui expliquer et il me félicite avec chaleur.

**« On a pas réussi à devenir populaire Princesse,** fait-il en souriant, **mais je crois que je me contenterai de ce qu'on a maintenant.**

**- C'est déjà extraordinaire,** j'affirme rêveusement en rougissant, **et c'était tellement… improbable que ça nous arrive…**

**- Je crois jeune padawan,** fait-il en prenant la voix d'Obiwan, **que la force a été avec nous !**

**- Surement maître Yoda ! »**

OoOo

Je ne sais pas comment agir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors avec un garçon, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est à Poudlard et que je l'aime sincèrement. Si fort que ça m'en donne un peu le vertige. J'ai pas envie de le perdre. J'ai peur de faire un faux pas qui le ferait se rétracter. Est-ce que ça le gênera que je l'embrasse devant tout le monde alors que je suis encore une moins-que-rien aux yeux de tout les élèves ? Est-ce que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas qu'on se mette à faire des critiques à son égard comme on en fait à Owen à cause de sa relation avec Spok ? Est-ce que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est ce qu'il veut lui ?

Moi je ne veux pas faire semblant et me cacher. Ce n'est pas pour prendre une revanche sur Spencer ou sur tous ceux qui me méprisent et m'ont fait du mal. Non, Jared n'est pas un trophée que l'on présente à la foule pour obtenir du respect. Je ne veux juste pas cacher aux autres que je l'aime. L'amour n'a pas de masque. Il ne se cache pas, il ne met pas sous les projecteurs non plus. Il est présent, tout simplement. Il ne se met pas en avant mais il ne se dissimule pas. Mais est-ce que lui ça lui ira ? Est-ce qu'il aura honte ? Ma gorge se serre. Je ne veux pas être une honte.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**« Hey Princesse !** s'écrie Harold en m'attrapant le bras, **qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? Tu t'es changé ? On va manger, les autres nous attendent !**

**- Désolée,** je fais sans le penser.

**- Allez, viens ! »**

Il m'entraine à sa suite, je m'agrippe à sa main, et l'arrête au beau milieu du couloir, il fronce les sourcils, étonné de mon visage fermé par le stress.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mily ? T'es toute pâle… T'es tombée malade à cause de cette nuit ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

**- Non, non, je… je me posais certaines questions et…,** je bafouille,** Comment… Est-ce que…**

**- C'est à propos de Jared ?** demande-t-il gentiment.

-** Oui.**

-** Tu sais... J'ai eu la même angoisse au début,** souffle-t-il en me fixant affectueusement, **mais c'est passé tu sais… Faut pas t'en faire.**

**- Mais on est…**

**- On est ce qu'on est,** me coupe-t-il, **s'ils ont choisis de sortir avec nous je pense que c'est en connaissance de cause et qu'ils s'en fichent royalement. »**

Je sais. Je le sais mais… Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'ils apparaissent déjà devant les escaliers mouvants. Lena nous fait de grands signes tandis que Doug continue son mime d'une… otarie ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ses battements de mains signifient mais ça effraie Owen et fait rire les autres. C'est des malades quand même ! Fallait peut être qu'ils soient un peu comme ça pour nous accepter dans leur groupe.

Spok tape dans les mains de Lena en un t'check perso qui manque de me faire éclater de rire, une sorte de remake de Star Treck, salsa, salut militaire et poignée de main virile. Ces deux là forment une sacrée paire quand même ! Menés par Douglas, visiblement impatient de découvrir ce que les elfes de maison ont préparé comme gâteau, on descend prudemment les escaliers. Owen et moi échangeons un discret hochement de tête et fixons ensemble un point à l'horizon pour ne pas penser au vide mouvant sous nos pieds.

Je croise le regard noir de Jared posé sur moi et frisonne un peu avant de lui sourire. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite et l'appréhension qui me torture les méninges. Alors je sens sa main accrocher la mienne. Ses doigts se glissent entre les miens pour les enlacer. Mon sourire devient plus large et discrètement je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il se penche vers moi pour les capturer. Elles sont toujours aussi douces et chaudes que hier soir. Je les dévore. Et je m'en fiche si les autres nous voient, ça n'a aucune importance.

**« Ouhouh, les amoureux !** s'écrit Lena en bas des escaliers, **dépêchez-vous un peu là ! On va se faire tuer par MacGo ! »**

Je m'éloigne un peu du sourire de Jared et rougis avant de vouloir détacher ma main de la sienne parce que l'on entre dans la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas s'il veut éviter de montrer qu'il a décidé de sortir avec moi, alors je préfère faire comme s'il ne… Il répond instantanément à ma question. Ses doigts ne laissent pas les miens s'enfuir. Je sens mon cœur se tordre. De peur et de soulagement.

**« Jared,** je souffle lentement, **est-ce que t'es sûr que…**

**- Totalement,** assure-t-il en me souriant, **Et toi ?**

**- Absolument**, j'affirme en sentant ma poitrine se gonfler de chaleur.

**- Alors, on y va ? J'ai faim, pas toi ?»**

Je souris et hoche la tête avant de faire le premier pas dans la Grande Salle bondée et bruyante de discussions, de cliquetis de couverts et de chuchotements emballés. Peu importe ce qu'on dira de nous, tout ce qui importe c'est que ma main soit dans la sienne.

OoOo

**« Milou,** fait gravement Lena en s'asseyant en face de moi. **Je suis amoureuse de Noukie. »**

Elle me lâche ça alors que je suis en plein dissertation de botanique assise sur un banc du parc. Je pose ma plume pour lever les yeux vers elle. Elle est très sérieuse. Je lui souris, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Il faut vraiment que j'écrive à Niko pour lui demander d'arrêter de faire sa tête d'abruti et de bien vouloir renouer le dialogue là…

**« C'est super Lena,** je réponds en lui attrapant les mains,** parce que lui aussi !**

**- Tu crois ?** ses yeux se mettent à pétiller, **mais il m'en veut toujours pour le râteau…**

**- C'est mon frère,** je soupire en tentant de la conforter d'un sourire, **il est un peu buté et rancunier mais je vais lui écrire une beuglante ! Il sera obligé de m'écouter, tu vas voir qu'il va te répondre Maddy.**

**- C'est pas de ma faute tu sais Milou,** explique-t-elle, j**e savais pas !**

**- T'inquiète Lena,** je souris, **on fait tous des erreurs, ce qu'il faut c'est avancer grâce à ce qu'elles nous apprennent d'accord ?**

**- Pfff, mais c'est Noukie qui veut pas là !** s'exclame-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il est blessé dans son égo,** je souris.

- **C'est quoi un « égo » ?**

**- Sa fierté,** j'explique en riant.** En tout cas je suis bien contente que tu es laissée tomber Handon.**

**- Ben ouais je pouvais pas lui dire oui quand même !** s'offusque-t-elle.

**- Oui ?** je m'étonne. **Comment ça oui ? Il t'a demandé d'être sa copine ?**

**- Ben oui, au concert. »**

J'explose de rire et me tient les cotes pour contenir les gloussements qui me secouent. Lena me regarde, sans comprendre la source de mon hilarité. Je l'enlace et lui caresse gentiment le dos.

**« Tu vois finalement Lena,** je murmure, **tu as gagné face à Mary.**

**- C'est vrai,** hoche-t-elle la tête avec un sourire, **l'Espagne a gagné la coupe !**

**- Alors tu vois, moi ça me fait plaisir de le savoir,** j'explique doucement, **ça montre qu'on peut venir à bout des perfections en restant soi-même.**

**- Tu trouves Mary parfaite ?** grimace-t-elle.** »**

Je secoue la tête en grimaçant à mon tour. On échange un regard entendu, si la perfection c'est Mary White alors on préfère rester comme on est. Et apparemment ça nous apporte bien plus. Finalement je crois que je la plains. Elle vie dans son monde rose bonbon, a le cœur brisé, ne sait même pas que ses « amies » sont les pires pétasses de l'école et se laisse aller à une gentillesse qui un jour se retournera contre elle. En plus elle n'est gentille que par obligation cette fille, elle ne donne pas trop. Elle n'a jamais essayé de m'aider vraiment, de me protéger ou de devenir mon amie quand j'ai levé mes yeux implorant vers elle en première année. C'est de la gentillesse de sécurité, tu montre que t'as du cœur pour que les autres t'admirent mais tu ne fais pas franchement le pas. Lena elle a rien demandé, elle m'a tout donné comme ça, sans garder de la distance. Pour moi, Mary n'arrive pas à la cheville de Lena même avec sa candeur angélique, ses bonnes notes et sa popularité.

**« C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?** s'exclame Harold en déboulant sur nous.

-** C'est Lena,** je me justifie avec un clin d'œil, **elle fait que de me distraire !**

**- Ça m'étonne même pas !**

**- C'est Niko qui lui tourne la tête,** je continue.

**- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ?** grommelle-t-elle.

**- Allez boude pas Lenounette,** rit Spok en passant un bras autour de chacun de nos cous, **bon on est attendu pour une partie de Monopoly ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on est attablé dans la Salle commune de Poufsouffle, Douglas et Lena font équipe avec Jared perdu dans son rapport qualité-prix de l'achat de Madrid que Maddy lui somme d'acheter sinon elle lui pique les billets. Harold la nargue par-dessus le plateau tout en lançant à Owen, son coéquipier, des « on va lui faire mordre la poussière Winny ! ». Ce dernier ne comprend absolument rien aux règles et laisse faire son petit copain –qui perd des sommes astronomique d'argent d'ailleurs-.

**« Milou, on va faire un prêt !** s'exclame Lena, décidée.

- **Ouais, passe-nous trois billets de cinq cent !** appuie Doug.

**- Le taux d'intérêt sera de 5% à chaque tour,** j'annonce en m'afférant à faire la banque.

**- C'est beaucoup d'argent ça Dada ?** demande Lena perdue.

**- En effet,** lâche-t-il en regardant leur maigre porte monnaie.

**- Tu nous fais un prix Milouuu ?** fait Lena avec de grands yeux brillant,** à ton copain et ta meilleure amiiie ?**

**- Hey ! Ya chantage c'est de la triche là !** s'exclame Harold en bondissant de sa chaise.

**- Et si on augmentait le taux Emi ?** ricane Allan en tapotant avec délectation notre propre porte monnaie qui ne suffit plus à contenir les billets qu'on leur extorque à son plus grand plaisir.

**- C'est de la triiche !** s'écrit Spok. **Princesse, tu peux pas me faire ça à moi !**

**- Et c'est pas du chantage ça ?** je sourie.

**- C'est qu'un jeu de cons de toute façon,** va-t-il bouder en passant un bras autour du cou de Winny pour lui embrasser la joue qui prend une teinte rose vif. **Pas vrai Owen ?**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu perds !** rit Douggy.

**- Je perds pas d'abord !** s'enflamme-t-il, **et d'abord vous êtes sur notre hôtel alors raboule de fric Red ! »**

Jared soupire et sort un petit billet qu'attrape triomphalement Spok annonçant alors à Owen que **« c'est le début de la fortune ! »** Allan me lance un clin d'œil, j'hoche la tête en dissimulant un sourire ravi. Ils n'ont aucune chance ! Nous sommes les maitres du plateau !

OoOo

_Dis lui d'aller se faire voir ! Je veux plus avoir affaire à elle, c'est clair Mily ? JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER D'ELLE ! JAMAIS !_

Je manque de pousser un cri de joie en brandissant le mot de Niko. C'est absolument génial ! Il est encore plus mordu que je ne le pensais ! Sinon jamais il ne serait encore autant en colère après toutes ses semaines, il est encore profondément blessé et irrémédiablement amoureux de Lena qui mâchonne sa pomme sans conviction en fouillant dans ses lettres pour ne pas trouver celle de mon frère.

Je retiens mon hurlement à grand peine, inutile d'attirer encore plus l'attention que je génère déjà depuis le début de cette semaine. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que les regards glacials des filles me suivent dans les couloirs depuis que Poudlard a appris pour Jared et moi. Bizarrement pourtant, aucune n'est passée à l'acte de vengeance. Peut être qu'elles ont peur de s'attirer les foudres de Jared –et de Lena surement-… Je sais pourtant que beaucoup aimerait maintenant m'arracher les yeux pour avoir osé fait un pas en dehors de mon statut de nullité attribué depuis tant d'années. Et m'arracher la langue pour l'empêcher de jouer avec celle de Jared…

Le regard mauvais de Spencer m'a fait vaciller un instant avant qu'elle ne m'ignore royalement comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. C'est fini maintenant. Jamais elle ne me fera renoncer, jamais. Et pas à Jared. En parlant de lui… Je lui envoie un sourire à travers la salle, il y répond par-dessus son livre qu'il ne peut pas suivre parce qu'Allan est en train de le forcer à débattre avec lui. J'ai soudain très chaud au ventre en croisant son regard.

**« Alors ?** demande Lena en tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture cyrillique, **il dit quoi ?**

**- Pas grande chose,** je réponds en souriant, **mais en tout cas Lena, c'est très bien parti. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Il fait encore sa tête de mule mais en vérité il meurt d'envie de te voir !**

**- Tu crois ?** demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

**- Absolument !** je souris en déballant le coli qui accompagne la lettre de papa et Niko. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux de plaisir en découvrant le paquet cadeau estampillé dans « Joyeux anniversaire Emily ! ». Je le déchire pour ouvrir la boite et découvrir une paire de _Converse_ bleue de la part de Laïko, customisée par Gaëlle (vu les couleurs rajoutées !) et une paire de boucle d'oreille de la part de papa que je m'empresse de mettre avant que la figure d'Harold se poste devant moi.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Princesse !** s'exclame Spok me tendant un cadeau emballé de façon précaire.

**- ¡ Feliz Cumpleaños !** fait Lena de sa voix chantante en posant le sien devant moi. **»**

Je me sens toute drôle, débordante de joie et pourtant j'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer. Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, la gorge nouée par le plaisir et les larmes j'ouvre leurs cadeaux. Un walkman de la part de Spok, et Lena a acheté un assortiment de cassettes à y glisser, parmi lesquels je retrouve Nirvana, Micheal Jackson et les Rolling Stones entre Chopin, Queen et Ella Fitzgerald. Ils me regardent intensément, attendant ma réaction qui ne se fait désirer plus longtemps, je leur saute au cou et les embrasse les yeux humides et le cœur gonflé à bloc. C'est ridicule de réagir ainsi mais…

**« Ben pleurs pas Milou,** rit Lena.

**- Faut sourire là,** enchaine Harold en essuyant mes joues, **tu veux l'essayer ? »**

Je glisse une cassette au pif et met le casque sur mes oreilles. La musique pulse dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux laisse mon esprit se faire bercer par la voix ensorcelante de _Sade_. C'est incroyable. Les sons sont capturés et transportables. Ils peuvent toujours être contre moi… Je leur souris.

**« Merci. »**

OoOo

Lena dort derrière son livre grand ouvert et posé de telle façon qu'on ne remarque pas que ses yeux sont fermés. Je lorgne sur ma montre –cadeau de Jared pour mon anniversaire- et comprend son manque de motivation, ça fait deux heures qu'on est là. Ses légers ronflements sont imperceptibles, sauf pour moi qui les écoute attentivement en gribouillant mon brouillon. La bibliothèque est très calme malgré le nombre d'élèves qui y travaille. Tout le monde a commencé à se mettre sérieusement au boulot, faut bien quand même à deux mois des ASPICS. Moi j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer, j'ai plein de sons et de mélodies dans la tête. J'ai trop de choses à poser sur les partitions.

**« Emi ? Tu peux me donner ton grimoire s'il te plait,** demande tout à coup Jared avant de tomber sur mes ratures, **qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Des notes,** je me tripote les doigts, **des notes de musique. C'est pour mes essais.**

**- De composition ?** sourit-il.

- **Oui,** j'hoche la tête, **ça vient comme ça… Faut juste que je l'écrive même si des fois ça aboutie à rien.**

**- Ça te prend beaucoup de temps ?** fait-il en tentant de déchiffrer mes gribouillages.

**- Ça dépend, quand c'était pour chez moi ça m'a pris très longtemps,** je réponds, les souvenirs plein la tête.

**- Chez toi ? A Derry ?**

**- Non,** je souffle doucement, les yeux dans le vague, **chez moi à St Pétersbourg.** **C'est… Enfin, c'était ma maison, avant… Ya longtemps.**

**- Parce que ça fait combien de temps que tu habites ici ?** murmure-t-il.

**- Sept ans,** je souris tristement, **je suis jamais retournée là-bas mais avec Nikolaï on s'est promis qu'on y retournerai. Juste pour voir notre maison une dernière fois tu vois… C'est un peu comme pour un retour en enfance… »**

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les églises colorées et le ciel gris de ma ville natale, le salon bleu dont les murs se ternissent dans ma mémoire, et la balançoire dans le fond du jardin qui ne s'envole plus vers le soleil maintenant. Qui ne m'entraine plus vers l'horizon. Mais j'ai trouvé mon horizon aujourd'hui, je souris à Jared qui me regarde intensément.

**« C'est important pour moi en tout cas,** je fais doucement. **Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir regarder en arrière.**

**- C'est important pour tout le monde de pouvoir se rattacher à quelque chose,** hoche-t-il la tête en coinçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. **On sait après qui on est.**

Maman me déchire l'esprit de son rire d'hystérique et de ses hurlements désespérés. Sa chambre si propre et son odeur de menthe et de plâtre me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai un peu mal au cœur et me crispe légèrement.

**« Pas ma mère… elle, elle ne se rattache plus à rien,** ma voix s'étrangle un peu, **ça doit être pour ça qu'elle sait plus qui elle est et ni… ni qui je suis… Tu sais, elle… elle ne m'a même pas reconnu quand je suis allée à l'hôpital. »**

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle revienne toujours s'imposer en moi ? Inlassablement, comme les vagues de la mer qui s'écrasent contre le sable froid. Elle reviendra toujours, même si ça me fait mal, même si ça fait jaillir les larmes. Parce que c'est ma maman, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si sa raison se perd dans les méandres tortueux de ses souvenirs, même si elle ne me reconnaît plus au premier coup d'œil. Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je baisse la tête et me concentre sur mon devoir d'histoire de la magie.

**« Désolée.**

**- Pourquoi ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- Je voulais pas parler de ça. »**

Je sens tout à coup son bras passer autour de moi. Diffusant une apaisante vague de chaleur dans mes veines en me ramenant contre lui. Je pose tout doucement ma tête sur son épaule et mon nez contre son cou. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser mes pensées.

**« C'est pas grave Emi. »**

OoOo

Le Poudlard Express entre enfin en gare, le joli soleil de juin fait luire les visages des familles impatientes. Une masse compacte est amassée au plus près du bord du quai. Je rends mes cartes de jeu, Allan a un air triomphal sur la figure à l'encontre de Spok qui bougonne dans son coin car il a perdu en beauté notre poker.

**« On est arrivé !** s'exclame Lena en bondissant à la fenêtre.

**- Ton sens de l'observation nous éblouira toujours Lena !** cingle Al'.

**- Tu le vois Milou ?** demande Maddy en l'ignorant.

**- Pas encore,** je réponds en plissant les yeux pour mieux scruter la foule, **mais t'inquiète il est là, il me l'a dit.**

**- On se dépêche alors !** s'exclame-t-elle en oubliant au passage d'arracher le paquet de chips de Douglas. **»**

Dans le couloir, les élèves se montent les uns sur les autres, ça s'excite et s'emballe, Lena gueule des « Poussez-vous bande de trolls ! » mais personne n'écoute personne. Tout le monde se précipite au dehors. Je suis ballottée dans tout les sens, bousculée et je perds de vue Lena et Spok. Lorsque j'émerge enfin du train, c'est dans les derniers.

Harold m'attend sur le bord du quai, avec son habituel sourire joyeux. Il me tend ma valise. Ni lui ni moi n'avons la moindre nostalgie. Nous tournons ensemble la lourde page Poudlard inscrite à l'encre de nos souffrances et de nos humiliations, qui se finie en un espoir embrasant l'avenir. Il a été reçu à Oxford, moi au Conservatoire de musique de Londres. Il a Owen, j'ai Jared. Nous avons Lena. Nous sommes ensemble. Rien ne peut nous arriver maintenant.

**« Prête Princesse ?**

**- Prête Spok. »**

Nous savons tout les deux qu'il ne parle pas de ma valise, mais de l'entrée dans cette vie qui s'ouvre à nous. Je lui serre la main et souris alors qu'Owen et sa sœur nous rejoignent. Alexandra, contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, ne m'en veut absolument pas de sortir avec Jared. Elle a même était très contente pour nous et m'a dit que si j'avais le moindre souci, elle avait de l'expérience grâce à Stendfort et pourrait m'aider. Elle est un peu étrange mais pas méchante. Je crois bien que de toute façon les Collins sont incapables de méchanceté.

**« On doit y aller**, souffle Winny tristement, **nos parents nous attendent**.

**- D'accord,** acquiesce Harold, **on se revoie cet été de toute façon, hein ? Il faut absolument que tu vois les films dont je t'ai parlé ! »**

Winny hoche la tête, songeur et, contre toute attente, –aussi rouge qu'une tomate- il se penche vers mon ami et l'embrasse. Avant de presque s'enfuir à toutes jambes en trainant sa sœur derrière lui, laissant Spok un sourire béat sur les lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux.

**« Dis donc, je fais avec entrain, il prend les devants maintenant ?**

**- Et c'est pas pour me déplaire !** affirme Harold avant de s'exclamer, s**alut Jared ! T'as vu Lena ?**

**- Justement,** soupire-t-il. **Je la cherche aussi !**

**- Tu t'en vas aussi ?** je fais.

-** Ouais, j'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir sinon elle va encore se plaindre par lettre,** explique-t-il.

**- Elle est surement trop occupée à s'expliquer avec Nikolaï pour s'apercevoir de ça,** je sourie.

**- Avec ton frère ?** s'étonne-t-il. **De quoi ?**

**- Euhm d'une légère erreur de jugement, elle a confondu Jeremy et lui,** je fais en manque de rire, **c'est Lena.**

**- Je vois,** soupire-t-il.

**- Je vois ma mère !** bondit alors Spok avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de serrer la main à Jared,** A bientôt Princesse, Red ! On fait du camping comme Maddy a proposé, hein ?**

**- Sans problème,** je marmonne peu enchantée de devoir randonner.** »**

Il s'enfonce dans la masse pour courir vers Isis, sa mère archéologue, qui me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds. J'aperçois Laïko qui me cherche des yeux sans me trouver. Je me retourne pour sourire à Jared.

**« Moi aussi j'y vais,** je lui murmure en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

**- A bientôt alors,** sourit-il doucement en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.** »**

Son odeur de savon et de papier me fait frémir et mes doigts se glissent sur sa nuque. Il a une façon très particulière d'embrasser, c'est très lent, très doux et incroyablement excitant et sensuel. Ça me coupe le souffle, comme s'il avalait tout mon air pour me donner le sien en échange. Ça me fait frissonner de haut en bas. J'ai du mal à me détacher de lui. Oh par Merlin… A très bientôt même. Je lui souris et dévore du regard ses yeux noirs. Il a un sourire discret et lumineux, un sourire qui m'apaise. Un sourire rien que pour moi. Il n'a pas besoin que je dise à voix haute ce que mon cœur chuchote, tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre de sa part.

_Je t'aime_

**« LACHE MA SŒUR TOUT DE SUITE KNIGHTLEY ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'était le <strong>dernier chapitre d'Emi<strong> avant le dernier de Lena et l'épilogue :D (partagée en deux avec Lena)_

_Une **review** pour "fêter" ça peut être** ? :)  
><strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Coucou** !_

_**Manque de temps** (examens blanc) donc rapidos prestos !_

_**Merci** de votre **soutien** (j'oublie jamais ça :))_

_Bonne **lecture**,_

_**Cameron** : excuse moi si ma réponse est courte, ça ne veut pas dire que la tienne ne valait que je m'étale mais je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment, désolée... Sinon je suis d'accord : Jeremy est une girouette ! Jared est un passif qui n'aime pas se mêler à la société, et il ne peut aider Emi qu'en prenant les gens sur le fait et s'il veut la "venger" comme il n'aime pas la violence ben il a pas d'autre choix... la meilleure chose était de montrer sans exposer qu'il aimait Emi et point. Les autres il s'en balance, ce qui compte c'est qu'Emi comprenne qu'il s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent d'elle :) c'est super que le moment t'es touché ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es touché et ai été à la hauteur du reste de l'histoire ^^. Bisous et merci beaucoup ! PS : Niko EST un percé de la gueule XD ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Droit au but !<strong>

**-Tout va s'passer comme sur un balai !** assurais-je, enthousiaste, en claquant des doigts –en principe- avec détermination.

Mais au mot « balai », Owen tire une tête encore plus terrifiée. Bon, mauvaise comparaison, d'accord. Comme d'habitude, il est à la limite de me retenir par les jambes pour que je n'aille pas faire mon match. Encore plus que d'habitude, en fait. Allan a fait entendre au repas de ce soir que j'allais faire n'importe quoi et jouer ma cinglée, à enchainer des loopings, sauter sur l'adversaire en plein vol et taper avec la batte dans la bouche –et d'autres exemples aussi… mais j'en ai oublié pleins…-, parce qu'il y aurait les recruteurs. Donc, Owen en est malade d'inquiétude et veut me faire renoncer à y aller. Mais c'est impossible ! C'est justement le match que je ne peux pas louper –si tant est que je puisse en louper un…

C'est l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie ! Il faut absolument que je sois prise pour les Canons de Chudley ! Parmi les équipes britanniques, c'est ma préférée ! Ils ont déjà vu le match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et seulement un joueur a été choisi au sein des deux équipes ! Un Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs, un des trois poursuiveurs. C'est ma chance de faire le métier dont j'ai toujours rêvé, de devenir ce que je veux ! Je vais leur prouver que je mérite ma place dans une équipe pro, à coup de batte et de balai ! Je vais tout donner et je l'aurais parce qu'il faut que je l'aie, cette place !

Je prends Owen dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, très fort.

**-T'en fais pas, mon Winny, ça s'est toujours passé et aujourd'hui, ça se passera encore mieux ! Le Quidditch, c'est moi, faut pas que t'aies peur ! Va rien m'arriver, c'est juré, craché, si j'mens, je suis une Serpentard !** fis-je en lui collant une bise sur la joue alors qu'il est penché vers moi, tant il est grand.

**-Gagne vite,** m'implore-t-il.

**-Oui mais avec classe !**

Je lui dis qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille. On est encore devant l'entrée des vestiaires, au dehors, alors que toute mon équipe se change déjà. Je ne peux pas être en retard. J'allais m'extirper à regret de ses bras quand il resserre encore sa prise autour de mes épaules. Je n'insiste pas plus, c'est trop dur de lui refuser un câlin ! Je vais en retaaaaard !

**-Je… Je voulais te dire aussi un truc, ce matin…,** me fait-il.

-**Oh ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?**

**-Tu parlais du match avec Sean, Charly et Conrad, je ne voulais pas…**

**-Vas-y, dis-moi !** le pressais-je, un peu inquiète mais surtout très nerveuse à l'idée de manquer le début du match.

**-J'ai… J'ai dit à Harold que je l'aimais,** m'avoue-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Je lève la tête vers lui, la bouche en cœur. Oh, mais c'est trop bien ! Il n'osait pas le faire et ne pensait qu'à ça depuis deux semaines. Il ne savait pas comment le faire et j'avais beau lui dire que c'était que trois mots et qu'il n'y avait pas trente six milles façon de le dire, il finissait toujours par pleurer d'embarras et de frustration. J'allais demander plus de détails, bondissant de joie sur place, quand la voix de Charly, déjà habillé, me fit revenir à la situation présente :

**-LENA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** **Tout le monde est quasiment prêt et toi, t'es là, même pas dans les vestiaires ! Ramène-toi immédiatement !**

**-Oui, oui, j'arrive !**

Charly ne s'énerve pratiquement jamais. Il est toujours d'un calme relevant de l'exploit mais il y a quand même des événements qui le mettent quelque peu à cran… ce match doit en faire partie…

**-Évidemment que t'arrives ! Manquerait plus que le contraire, tiens ! On joue la coupe, là, hein ! Tu papoteras avec ton pote après que je l'ai tenue dans mes mains, ok ?**

Sur ce, il ne me laisse pas le temps d'embrasser le visage livide d'Owen une dernière fois et m'agrippe par le bras pour me trainer à l'intérieur des vestiaires où tout le monde s'agite, fermant la porte derrière nous. Il me pousse avec empressement vers les vestiaires pour filles et me prévient que si j'en sors pas avant cinq minutes, il revient me chercher que je sois nue ou pas. De toute manière, je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas pudique et, surtout, je m'habille en bien moins que cinq minutes !

J'ôte mon sweet et mon tee-shirt quelques secondes après qu'il m'ait quitté et la première chose que je mets contre ma peau est le collier auquel le coquillage de Maman est pendu. Je l'enferme dans ma paume et souris. Je vais gagner.

xOxOxO

Il fait beau, un peu venteux mais ensoleillé. Un jour impeccable pour voler. Je crois avoir repéré deux des recruteurs et la femme ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir. Alors, j'essaye de la distraire en faisant des écarts artistiques et les figures qui me viennent à l'esprit entre deux retours de cognard.

J'ai loupé seulement trois fois ma cible et ça fait une heure que l'on joue. Les points ne sont pas franchement en notre faveur… les Serpentard nous mettent même une déculottée royale ! Ça a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point et Charly est dans tous ses états, tellement sur les nerfs qu'il a loupé plus d'une fois le vif d'or alors qu'il voletait près de lui. Stendford me nargue du regard, très content de leurs bonnes chances de victoires, et Jeremy arbore un grand sourire orgueilleux qui, bien qu'il le rende encore plus beau, me tape sur le système ! Ces Serpentard… ils ne peuvent pas faire semblant d'avoir un peu de considération pour notre défaite ?

Sean arrête pourtant la grande majorité des tirs et est très concentré mais il est assailli de toute part. Ses plutôt rares échecs secouent la foule en huée qui l'énerve petit à petit et lui fait perdre ses moyens.

Avec Ulrick, on essaye d'empêcher les poursuiveurs de trop s'approcher de nos anneaux mais les batteurs de Serpentard ont choisi la technique de s'échanger les cognards pour nous empêcher d'y toucher. J'arrive la plupart du temps à le récupérer mais, bien souvent, les poursuiveurs adverses ont déjà marqué avant qu'on ait pu les intercepter.

L'un des batteurs Serpentard comptait renvoyer son cognard sur son coéquipier, donnant l'impression de jouer plus au tennis qu'au Quidditch –non mais vraiment, ces Serpentard !-, mais je fonce me mettre en travers et, remarquant trop tard que je suis trop haute, je pivote sur la gauche et fais un soleil autour de mon balai, les cuisses étroitement serrées sur celui-ci, et, batte au poing, je renvois le cognard, la tête en bas. Visant le poursuiveur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de Sean, mon cognard le percute de plein fouet et il fait un écart fatal, en plein dans son accélération. Il se paye le bord d'un des anneaux en plein dans le menton tandis que je reviens dans le bon sens, sur mon balai. Assommé sur le coup, il glisse de son balai et tombe, freiné magiquement dans sa chute par Dumbledore. Le souafle se retrouve dans les mains de Conrad qui se lance à toute vitesse, zigzaguant, vers les anneaux adverses…

Et marque !

xOxOxO

On a perdu. Et bien perdu ! On s'est vraiment ramassé. Serpentard a mené de plus de deux cents points et Charly a eu beau coller au train de Stendford quand il pourchassait le vif d'or, c'est le Serpentard qui a mis la main dessus. Les Serpentard ont donc eu la coupe et se pavanent dans les couloirs. C'est un vrai supplice.

Jeremy a même tenu à venir me voir, à la fin du match, pour poser une main condescendante et moqueuse, en me sortant :

**-Tu t'es bien battue… pour une bouffondor… tant pis !**

La suite a été assez violente. La preuve, je suis en retenue jusqu'à l'arrêt des cours qui ne va pas tarder puisque les ASPICS sont tout proches. Autre raison d'avoir le cafard. En plus, je vais tous les louper, à part peut-être la DCFM et encore… mon père m'a envoyé la première lettre depuis des années, pour me dire que j'avais intérêt de réussir au moins la moitié de mes examens. Je vais me faire tuer ! Je sais très bien que j'en aurais qu'un si j'ai de la chance, alors…

Et vu ma chance, ces derniers temps… je vais finir secrétaire… à cette idée, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je sais même pas écrire sans faire de faute !

En plus, Niko ne veut toujours pas répondre à mes lettres et m'ignore royalement. Emi dit que c'est juste parce que mon râteau lui a fait trop de mal et qu'il m'aimait vraiment, ou un truc du genre l'empêchant de tourner la page mais qu'il va se calmer. Je n'ai pas bien compris mais je crois que c'est dans cette idée-là. Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Un peu comme Jeremy quand il m'a demandée de sortir avec lui. Juste pour être sa copine. Ça s'arrête là. Sauf que Jeremy a bien pris mon refus mais que lui, ça l'a vexé alors il ne veut même plus être mon ami… Parce que s'il m'aimait comme le dit Emi, alors, honneur ou pas, pourquoi il continuerait à me snober quand je lui répète que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? Ou alors, il m'aimait mais il ne m'aime plus. Il pourrait me le dire, quand même, au lieu de demander à Emi de me dire de le lâcher.

J'en ai marre. J'ai perdu, j'ai loupé mon recrutement, je vais me ramasser comme la brêle que je suis aux ASPICS, je vais prendre le premier métier qu'on me donne, je vais être trucidée par mon père et, en plus, je vais finir vieille fille. J'en ai vraiment marre !

Mon regard macabre se détache un instant de ma salade-potirons pour regarder Jared et Emily discuter, en mangeant, juste à côté de moi. Quand je pense qu'on les a enfermés dans le terrain de Quidditch, avec Harold, alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà mis ensemble ! Enfin ! Ils forment vraiment un très beau couple et je suis certaine qu'il va durer encore, et encore ! Mais, en ce moment, ils parlent de livres, à ce que je comprends, et ça me déprime encore plus.

Jared me pose une main sur mon épaule et la caresse, se voulant réconfortant, tandis qu'Emily se penche légèrement pour me lancer un gentil sourire.

**-Allez, mange, Maddy. Il faut que tu sustentes pour les ASPICS,** me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

**-Pourquoi tu m'causes de tentes ? Ça sert à rien, tente ou pas tente, je vais avoir que des T…,** marmonnais-je, accoudée mollement à la table.

Harold éclate de rire bruyamment mais voyant que je ne le suis pas dans son hilarité, il cesse aussitôt, m'offrant un regard accablé. Il échange un regard embêté avec Emily et Jared qui font aussi une drôle de tête. Puis, ils font mine de recommencer de discuter en m'observant, en chien de faïence. Je pousse un soupir.

J'en ai vraiment, vraiment marre…

Quelqu'un s'assoit sans douceur près de moi et je me retourne sans conviction pour voir Allan, l'air énervé. Tiens, c'est étonnant ! Depuis que j'ai perdu hier, il était d'excellente humeur ! Il se serre violemment des frites et prend la salière, enlève le couvercle et renverse un bon paquet de son contenu sur ses patates.

**-Concert,** commentais-je, grommelant.

**-Cancer, Lena !** me repend-il, en s'agaçant. **Et je m'en fiche ! Je suis très en colère, ça ne se voit pas ?**

**-Si, si…**

**-Rho, arrête de bouder, ça me gave !** se plaint-il.

**-J'boude pas !** m'indignais-je.

**-Bien sûr que si ! Owen en est même traumatisé !**

J'hausse les épaules, bougonnant dans ma barbe. Je ne boude pas… j'ai le bourdon, c'est tout. Jared dit à Allan de me laisser tranquille et Emily me répète de manger, bientôt repris en écho par Harold qui me fait du chantage, me disant que si je ne mange pas, il se ressert une part de tarte à la mélasse. Je lui lance un regard irrité mais, décidant que je ne pouvais pas sacrifier son motobollisme, je plante ma fourchette dans ma laitue.

Jared, Emily et Harold reprennent leur discussion, et je prends une seconde bouchée, mâchant lentement.

**-C'est Spencer. Depuis tout ce temps, c'était Spencer,** lâche Allan, en s'approchant légèrement de moi avec humeur.

**-De quoi ?**

**-Les lettres.**

Je laisse en suspens ma fourchette dont la feuille de laitue retombe dans mon assiette et le regarde, étonnée. Sa correspondante secrète ? La fille mystérieuse qu'il trouvait forte et spirituelle ? En Cindy ? Ouais, bon, je dois vraiment un problème intellectuel parce que je n'y ai jamais pensé !

**-Et ben putain… c'est quelque chose…,** fis-je, moyennement enthousiaste à cette idée.

**-Tu m'étonnes, **grogne-t-il. **J'y crois pas… elle… elle !**

Il répète ce pronom en enfonçant sa fourchette dans ses bouts de pommes de terre frittes.

-**C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?** demandais-je.

-**Ouais. Elle m'a donnée rendez-vous et, voilà, je l'ai vue… Spencer…**

Il soupire, aigre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je serais tentée de lui souhaiter toutes mes condoléances mais bon… je suis sûre qu'il le prendrait mal !

**-J'hallucine ! Pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années, elle m'a fait croire… elle m'a laissée croire, dans ses mots, dans ses pensées, qu'elle était déterminée, audacieuse et pragmatique ! Elle se faisait passer pour une fille sûre d'elle et de ses opinions, et là, je tombe sur ça ! Une fille molle, introvertie et si… si écrasée devant sa sœur ! Se pliant à ses quatre volontés, la suivant comme un caniche ! Elle m'a menti !** poursuit-il, rageur.

**-Cindy ?** m'étonnais-je.

**-Mais non, Gwen, sa p'tite sœur ! Lena, tu m'suis ?** s'énerve-t-il.

Aah, je comprends mieux ! Parce que là, je dois avouer que non, je ne le suivais pas du tout ! Gwen Spencer est bien plus dans la peau du personnage… j'ai, de toute façon, du mal avec les filles en général mais elle, elle fait vraiment partie des filles que je ne cerne pas et ne veux pas vraiment cerner. Elle ne parle jamais et est en totalement admiration devant sa sœur.

Au regard d'Allan, je peux comprendre qu'il se sent trahi et sali. Je me colle sur son bras et pose ma joue contre son épaule. Pour une fois, il ne me repousse pas, se contente de continuer à manger, acceptant mon étreinte sans pour autant y répondre.

**-J'étais amoureux de personne, en fait. D'une fille qu'on a inventé pour me berner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé mais comment ça peut, alors que la fille que j'aimais n'existe pas ?** me demande-t-il avec rancœur.

**-Elle a existé,** répondis-je.

C'est vrai, quoi. Elle était là, même si ce n'était personne en particulier. Allan a aimé et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Il baisse son regard vers moi qui suis toujours appuyée contre son épaule et hoche finalement de la tête.

-**Ouais. Et elle est morte,** fit-il. **J'ai dit à Spencer de ne plus jamais me réécrire.**

**-Elle est peut-être un peu dans Gwen mais elle la cache,** proposais-je.

**-Si elle la cache alors qu'elle la garde !** claque-t-il. **J'en ai assez qu'on se cache ! Elle s'est cachée pendant des années et elle a tout brisé en une minute. Je n'en veux plus, de cette chimère, j'en ai ma dose.**

Il engouffre une grosse fourchette de frittes et la mâche en silence. Je l'observe, sans rien dire non plus. Le voir aussi triste me fait sortir de mon humeur noire. Il faut que je lui remonte le moral ! Me forgeant un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, je lui souffle à l'oreille pour que Jared n'entende pas :

**-Et si on allait à Pré-au-lard, cet aprèm ?**

xOxOxO

Par la vitre, je vois s'approcher la Gare à une vitesse de plus en plus lente, suite au ralentissement progressif du Poudlard Express. Le ciel est assez dégagé pour que le Soleil m'aveugle, me forçant à plisser les paupières. C'est notre dernier trajet dans ce long train rouge coquelicot. La dernière fois que l'on occupera l'un de ses compartiments et je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Emily qui a la tête posée sur le torse de Jared qui lit, l'entourant d'un bras. Puis, je regarde Allan et Harold qui parlent de jeu vidéo, ce dernier a les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Owen qui est en face de moi, à côté de la vitre lui aussi et dont les yeux bleus se perdent également dans le paysage défilant. Juste à ma droite, Doug feuillette mon journal de Quidditch en mâchonnant ses Choco-Grenouilles qu'il a réussi à m'interdire de jeter par la fenêtre grâce à un pari qu'il a gagné hier soir.

J'imagine Conrad flirter avec une fille dans un coin du train et Sean parler avec Charly de sa lettre d'acceptation dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Il l'a reçue, avant-hier matin, en même temps que moi ! J'ai été remarquée par le recruteur des Tornades de Tutshill, une équipe du Sud-Est des Pays de Galles. C'est une très vieille équipe et celle d'aujourd'hui est excellente… ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau batteur. J'aurais bien voulu être chez les Canons mais ils recherchaient un Gardien et c'est super pour Sean ! Cindy ne s'imaginait pas, en le vannant, qu'il ferait partie des quatre seules élèves à être recrutés !

J'ai été si heureuse en ouvrant la lettre que je l'ai fait lire par toute la table de Gryffondor et que je suis allée la montrer à Dumbledore ! J'ai réussi et je suis très fière de moi ! Ça prouve qu'une défaite ne veut rien dire et je suis bien contente que ce soit vrai… maintenant, je suis bel et bien certaine qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras !

**-Tu crois que je suis prêt pour Gaëlle ?** me souffle Doug, alors, en se cachant derrière le magazine pour qu'Allan n'entende rien et ne se foute pas de lui.

**-Moi, j'crois que t'as toujours été prêt !** assurais-je.

**-J'ai la méga trouille !** gémit-il.

**-Moi, j'aurais plutôt la flippe pour les résultats des ASPICS !**

Pour ma part, je file droit vers la mort puisque je pense n'avoir réussi seulement deux de mes ASPICS –moi qui m'attendais à n'en avoir qu'un seul, je m'en sors bien, je trouve ! Et pourtant, j'ai révisé à temps pleins avec Jared, Doug, Owen et Emily. Allan préférait réviser tout seul et Harold n'a pas ouvert un seul livre –comme je l'ai envié ! Enfin, bon… je me suis super bien débrouillée en DCFM et un peu moins en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, l'une de mes deux options. Donc, mon père va piquer une crise meurtrière en recevant la lettre des résultats… avec un peu de chance, j'en ai un troisième entre la Botanique et l'Astronomie, mais je n'en suis pas convaincue du tout.

**-Pourquoi tu m'parles de ça ?** se plaint-il, bougon. J**'ai fait péter mon chaudron, en Potion !**

**-Et moi, ma potion a dissous le chaudron, puis la table !**

**-Moi, elle a fini bleu au lieu de rouge…,** grommelle Harold.

**-A vous trois, vous pourriez écrire les « Perles des ASPICS »,** commente narquoisement Allan.

**-Hé ! s'offusque Doug. C'est pas mieux que Winny qui avait même pas mis le deuxième ingrédient au bout de trois heures !**

Owen rougit violemment et je lui lance un sourire compréhensif. Ya ceux qui sont faits pour les ASPICS et les autres… et puis, voilà, c'est comme ça ! Quoique les Potions, c'est quand même la matière que la plupart des élèves loupent…

**-Je suis certaine qu'on va tous avoir de bons résultats,** déclara Emily, confiante.

Mouais. C'est mal barré.

**-On peut espérer, au moins…,** marmonne Doug.

**-Vous pouvez !** ironise Allan, avant d'éclater de rire.

A sa tête de psychopathe en plein délire sadique, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et je partage son fou-rire, même si, en principe, il se foutait littéralement de moi –entre autre…

Mais bon, les ASPICS, c'est pas toute notre vie et le plus important reste dans le fait que je sais que jamais l'on se séparera, et ce malgré qu'on ait neuf Optimales ou la moitié en Troll.

xOxOxOxO

Je suivais Emi et Jared dans la mêlée de sortie du train, quand, le pied enfin sur le Quai, on m'arracha l'une de mes deux valises des mains.

**-Hého, là !** m'indignais-je, en me retournant difficilement.

Mes camarades de tout âge me bousculent et j'ai beau les pousser pour qu'ils me laissent de la place, il n'y a pas moyen ! Je vois alors Stendford, suffisamment éloigné pour se trouver à l'écart de la foule grouillante. Mais le plus agaçant, présentement, ce n'est pas que c'est un –ex… ô nostalgie subite !- Serpentard mais qu'il est agenouillé devant ma valise, posée à terre, qu'il a déjà ouverte, fouillant dedans avec l'aide de deux filles de Sixième Année, à Serpentard aussi. Oh, ça va chauffer !

Retroussant les manches de mon sweet marron, je m'avance vers eux et referme la valise violemment sur les doigts de l'une des filles qui n'a pas eu le réflex de les retirer à temps. Bien fait ! Sale Niaise !

**-C'est ma valise !**

**-On le sait, idiote !** réplique-t-il, narquois.** Sinon, pourquoi je l'aurais choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre ? Surtout que dans la tienne, on risque pas de trouver de sex toy…**

**-La ferme, Stendford ! Sale Serpentard un jour, sale Serpentard toujours !** déclarais-je, en le foudroyant du regard tandis que je récupère ma valise –donnant exprès un coup à la deuxième fille, au passage tandis que la première se suce les doigts, en m'insultant.

Il ricane et je m'en retourne, mes deux valises en mains, pestant contre les mauvais coups de Stendford qui vont surement me manquer, après… Quoique s'il sort vraiment avec Alex, étant la petite sœur collante d'Owen, je risque de l'avoir sur le dos plus d'une fois. En fait, non, il ne va pas me manquer, malheureusement…

**-Tu veux pas récupérer ça ?** me lance Stendford.

Je me retourne une dernière fois, franchement agacée, pour l'apercevoir, entouré des deux pimbêches gloussantes, faisant tournoyer un de mes soutifs autour de l'index.

**-Garde-le, s'tu veux, j'en ai pleins !**

Je ne suis pas une fétichiste des fringues, moi ! Il ouvre de grands yeux ahuris et j'hausse les épaules. Quoi, encore ? Oh et puis, yen a marre, il faut que je trouve Niko, je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre ! Je regarde autour de moi tandis que la foule se disperse par tous les côtés et que les familles se retrouvent. Mais où est-il ? Surement avec Emi. Mais où est-elle ? Certainement avec Jared… mais où…

**-Lena ! Cette fois-ci, on s'éternise pas, frangine ! C'est maintenant ou j'te laisse ici !** s'enflamme Damian, à l'instant où il apparait devant moi.

-**Juste deux secondes !**

**-Non, non et non ! Si tu fais ça, je…**

Il tend la main vers mon bras gauche dans l'idée évidente de me trainer avec lui mais il en est hors de question ! Il faut absolument que je parle à Niko ! Et que je dise au revoir à tout le monde aussi. Bref, je ne peux pas partir maintenant !

Je recule d'un bond en arrière juste à temps pour y échapper, je fais un petit zigzague rapide pour coller une bise sur la joue de Damian qui est dépassé par les évènements et lui assure que je reviens très vite, puis je pars au quart de tour, laissant mes bagages à ses pieds, tandis qu'il me hurle qu'il va partir sans moi. Je sais très bien qu'il ne le fera pas ! Et promis, je me dépêche !

Je remarque alors Niko toisant avec rage Jared, juste à côté d'Emi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'accélère et je les rejoins en moins de deux.

**-Saluut, Nouki !** m'exclamais-je, un peu essoufflée.

Il ne me lance qu'un bref regard et ne me répond pas, m'ignorant complètement. Je fais la moue. Enfin, ce n'est pas bien étonnant puisqu'il ne faisait pas plus attention à mes lettres… Je regarde Jared, tout à fait impassible et calme, puis Emily qui a l'air partagé entre la lassitude et la colère.

**-Je pensais avoir été clair ! J'veux pas que tu touches à ma sœur !** gronde Niko avec un regard mauvais pour Jared.

-**C'est pas tes affaires !** s'écrie Emily.

**-Et puis, quoi, encore ?**

**-C'est pas à toi de choisir mes petits-amis !**

**-Pas si tu le fais aussi mal !**

**-Excuse-moi mais, niveau garçon, je ne pense pas que tu sois assez qualifié pour te prononcer !**

**-Ah oui ? J'en suis un, pourtant !**

**-Vu comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on peut comprendre que tu sois aussi méfiant !**

Niko la fusille du regard tandis que je comprends enfin qu'il sous-entend que Jared serait un garçon capable de faire du mal à Emi. Ça, c'est la meilleure, tiens ! Jared ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Celui-ci n'intervient pas, regardant tour à tour sa copine et son frère se jeter des piques, rageurs.

**-Dada est un gars extra !** déclarais-je avec conviction.

**-Bon, ça suffit comme ça, on rentre ! Viens, Mily !** décide-t-il, sans me jeter un regard et prenant Emily sans douceur par la main pour la forcer à le suivre, valises en main.

Elle se retourne pour nous jeter un regard alarmé et Jared semble hésiter à la retenir. Ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas finir ça comme ça ! Poudlard est fini, on risque de se revoir beaucoup moins souvent et on se séparerait de cette façon ? Sans qu'Emily nous ait dit au revoir comme il se doit ? Sans que je n'ai pu dire à Niko tout ce que j'ai à lui dire ? Enfin, pas beaucoup plus que dans mes lettres mais, comme il ne les a pas lu, il faut que je lui récapitule tout… ça va être un boulot monstre ! Bon, alors, dans l'ordre… je t'aime et… je t'aime. En fait, non, ça va, je pense que je vais réussir à ne rien oublier !

**-Attends, Niko ! Au moins, laisse-moi lui dire au revoir !** m'écriais-je, en leur emboitant le pas.

Il cesse d'avancer, fait volte-face et me regarde, hésitant et tenant toujours Emi par la main fermement.

-**S'il te plait, juste au revoir…,** insistais-je en prenant mon plus beau sourire suppliant –qui ne marche qu'avec Owen bien que je m'entraine d'arrache-pied !

**-Okay… juste au revoir !** claque-t-il avec humeur.

Oh bah, en fait, mon sourire implorant a peut-être bien de l'avenir ! Je m'avance vers Emily et la prends avec chaleur dans mes bras. Elle me serre contre elle en retour, me souffle que je vais lui manquer mais au lieu de répondre, je lui souffle :

-**A trois, on court aux chiottes, ok ?**

**-Oh… avec plaisir !**

**-Un, deux… TROIS !**

La prenant à mon tour par la main, je démarre en trombe dans le sens inverse, l'entrainant dans mon sillage à travers les occupants du Quai toujours aussi bondé. Niko nous crie de revenir immédiatement mais je ne fais qu'accélérer à cet ordre. Je saute par au-dessus des valises, aide Emily à se relever quand elle tombe et, courant toujours plus vite pour ne pas se faire rattraper par son frère qui nous a pris en chasse avec Jared, on se réfugie enfin dans les toilettes des filles qui sont magiquement protégées contre une quelconque irruption masculine. Ya pas à dire, la magie, c'est top !

Emi s'adosse alors à l'une des portes des petites cabines de toilettes et je vais boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche au robinet. Je suis tout sourire, fière d'avoir réussi à retarder le départ des Bolkanski.

**-C'était une idée de génie !** commente-t-elle, entre deux inspirations saccadées. **Ça va refroidir mon frère ! Enfin, j'espère…**

**-D'génie ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'dit ça !** remarquais-je en éclatant de rire.

Emi rit avec moi. Une dizaine de minutes passe pendant lesquelles on discute de ce que l'on compte faire cet été et où on va aller camper. J'aimerais bien à la plage, elle préfèrerait à la campagne… à la montagne, ce serait cool, aussi !

Elle jette enfin un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**-Bon, ça fait douze minutes, ça va peut-être suffire,** analyse-t-elle. **On sort ?**

**-Ouais ! Mais vas-y, toi ! Je te rejoins, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes, en fait !**

xOxOxOxO

Je me sèche les mains après les avoir lavées, excitée par la perspective que Niko m'écouterait enfin. Je ne demande pas qu'il veuille encore sortir avec moi mais juste qu'il cesse de m'ignorer et de m'éviter. C'est blessant et ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne mène nulle part. Et moi, je veux avancer. Le sur-place, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

Quand je sors, ils sont tous les trois à quelques mètres en pleine discussion qui m'a l'air bien plus calme que la précédente. Je souris à cette pensée. Je savais bien que ça s'arrangerait. Tout finit par s'arranger, il suffit de faire tomber le bon domino et tout s'enchaine. J'espère ne pas encore me tromper avec Niko…

Je me cache un instant derrière la porte des toilettes en voyant Damian passer, me cherchant furieux parmi les très nombreuses personnes qui sont toujours là, sur le Quai. Si tout se passe bien, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps !

Je sors enfin et m'avance vers eux.

**-… mais j'aime autant vous prévenir que ça veut pas dire que j'aurais pas un œil sur vous deux ! Si vous avez cru ça, vous vous êtes foutu le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !** les informe Niko, renfrogné mais résigné.

-**C'est surement vrai que l'espoir fait vivre mais à ce point-ci, ça friserait la fable,** ironise Jared poli mais glacial.

Niko arque un sourcil mais je devine à son regard qu'il n'a pas compris beaucoup mieux que moi, la réplique de Jared. Dada est très doué pour paumer les gens, simplement en parlant. Emily se tient dans ses bras et m'offre un sourire triomphant en me voyant débarquer. Je me retourne vers son frère qui prend toujours ce soin déterminé à ne pas me regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

**-On peut parler ?** demandais-je.

**-Pour quoi faire ?** grince-t-il.** Va plutôt voir ton Serpentord !**

**-Serpentard,** le reprend Emi.

**-Qui ça ? Jeremy ?** m'étonnais-je.

-**Quoi, yen a un autre, en plus ?** siffle-t-il, mordant.

L'idée de faire collection des Serpentard me fait grimacer. Quelle vision d'horreur ! Je préfère encore collectionner les chaussettes trouées de Dumby ! Lui aussi va me manquer, d'ailleurs… je passais tellement de temps, convoquée, dans son bureau… bon, par contre, je doute que Rusard me manque excessivement, bien que j'ai additionné les retenues. Ni Miss Teigne, d'ailleurs !

**-Nan ! Mais… j'ai plus aucune envie d'être avec Jeremy ! Je lui ai collé un râteau, au concert ! Enfin, un faux-râteau puisqu'il m'aimait pas, en fait…**

**-Tu as quoi ?** répète-t-il.

-**Milou te l'a pas dit ?** m'étonnais-je, en me tournant vers celle-ci, incrédule. **Je m'suis rendue compte à ce moment-là que je te préférais de très loin et que…**

J'allais revenir à Niko, détachant mes yeux de ceux malicieux d'Emi, mais une main se pose sur ma joue bien avant et attire mes lèvres contre celles toujours aussi brûlantes que la dernière fois de Niko. Fermant les yeux sans réfléchir, je souris contre celle-ci et je pense bien ne pas avoir cessé de le faire pendant tout le temps que dura le baiser… et il dura longtemps, parole de scout !

**-Sois ma copine, Mag, et cette fois-ci pas de non possible,** me souffle-t-il quand on reprit un peu de distance –un tout petit peu, hein !

**-Et pourquoi tu veux que j'le sois ?** demandais-je.

La réponse de Jeremy est toujours présente. Il n'avait aucune raison précise. Sa demande ne voulait rien dire. Si la sienne est du même acabit, je préfère le savoir. Il me regarde un instant, pensif, puis, souriant, énigmatique, me répond :

**-Découvre-le ! J'attends tes lettres !**

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis se recule. Il dit à Emi de le suivre et cette fois-ci, il n'a pas à la forcer pour qu'elle obéisse. Elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Jared, m'adresse un clin d'œil et aide son frère à porter ses valises. Je les observe s'éloigner, perplexe face à la réponse que j'ai reçue mais aussi infiniment heureuse, un sourire énorme au visage. Jared s'approche plus de moi, se posant à ma gauche et les regarde également se diriger vers la sortie.

-**Je me demande si je ne préférais pas Jeremy, en fait,** lâche-t-il placidement.

-**Et ben, pas moi !**

**-Oui, ça, j'ai vu !** raille-t-il.

-**Au fait, comment tu l'as convaincu pour Emi et toi ?** demandais-je, curieuse.

-**Je lui ai dit que je ne cherchais pas à gagner sa permission parce que je ne la considérais pas comme indispensable à la continuité de ma relation avec sa sœur et qu'il soit d'accord ou non,** je continuerais à la voir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**-WOW !** commentais-je.

-**N'est-il pas ?**

**-LENAAA ! C'est bon, là, je te TRUCIDE ! AUX PIEDS !**

* * *

><p><em>Et ainsi se clôt le <strong>dernier chapitre<strong> de Lena avant l'**épilogue** de **samedi** :)_

_Moment d'**émotion** ? xD_**  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour**, bonsoir à toutes_

_Voici donc le **dernier chapitre **de cette longue fic :) On espère qu'elle vous a plut et que vous aimerez ce que l'on a décidé d'écrire dans cet "épilogue".. _

_**Merci **à toutes pour votre soutien et vos** reviews :**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**PS : **Sur notre **blog** a été mis en ligne la présentation de notre** prochaine fic** dont le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne **mardi** prochain ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>At Least : Prologue "Seven years before"<br>**

Mes trois premiers pas sonnent clairement, comme les émiettements d'une sonate de Chopin. Les ronds de fumée du train obscurcissent le quai bondé. Je suis aussi démunie que lorsque j'ai posé la première fois mes yeux sur les côtes anglaises. A la différence qu'ici, entre les rires des enfants et l'effervescence générale, je suis sans ma famille, sans la main de Niko dans la mienne. Qui me serre aussi fort que je la sers en retour. Je tremble de peur, ne pouvant me raccrocher à rien.

_J'ai peur._

Des enfants de mon âge me bousculent sans me voir. Une fille aux cheveux hirsutes et à la mine bagarreuse et un garçon banal. Ils ne me jettent aucun regard. Il faut dire que je suis presque invisible, mince et trop petite pour mon âge. Je suis si pâle qu'on peut sans effort me confondre avec la peinture du couloir du wagon. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il faut faire, alors je ne fait rien. Fixant le garçon roux qui crie visiblement des ordres mais dont je ne comprends rien. Je ne comprends pas l'anglais, ou si peu que la vitesse à laquelle les phrase fusent ne me permet pas d'utiliser mes maigres connaissance en cette langue. Aussi étrangère que ce que papa appelle « notre nouvelle maison ». Moi je ne l'aime pas. Elle est trop austère, trop grise et trop triste.

Notre maison dans le centre de Saint Pétersbourg me manque, ma chambre bleue à l'étage et la rambarde douce du grand escalier aussi. Le bruit grisant de notre porte d'entrée, le parquet où les pas sonnent avec clarté, la chanson des cloches des églises colorées que l'on peut apercevoir depuis ma fenêtre. Le piano manque à maman, heureusement moi j'ai mon violon. Papa a bien voulu que je l'emmène avec moi. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu emporter lorsqu'on a quitté de nuit la ville, comme des voleurs. Papa a dit qu'on ne devait pas se retourner, maman elle a pleuré. Niko serrait les dents. Moi j'ai quand même regardé en arrière. J'ai gardé en moi la vision de notre maison éteinte dans cette ruelle écrasée par la chaleur de juillet. La vision de ma ville natale illuminée dans cette nuit sombre. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Parce que je la reverrai bientôt, je le sais.

Papa m'a promis que tout ça c'était provisoire, que je ne resterai pas dans cette école bizarre qui a envoyé une lettre avec un hibou. Mais il a dit que si c'était gratuit, ça me permettrait de faire quelques études avant qu'il trouve un meilleur endroit où vivre. Moi j'ai dit que je voulais retourner en Russie, et papa a simplement souri. Je ne sais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais je suis sûre qu'on rentrera tout les trois chez nous, parce que c'est à cette terre et ses immenses forêts aux grands sapins parfumés que nous appartenons. Pour toujours, et quoi qu'il arrive. Niko est d'accord. Il a volé chez le libraire de Haworth une carte du monde. Elle est en anglais mais ça n'a pas d'importance, on s'en contente pour élaborer le voyage du retour, les étapes et villes à visiter que nous décrirons à Andrei et Maria nos voisins.

Il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir, je ne sais pas où je dois m'asseoir. Je ne peux pas rester debout quand même je ne sais pas combien de temps le voyage va durer ! J'ouvre doucement un compartiment et me glisse à l'intérieur. Je traine mes yeux au sol, m'assoie près de la vitre. Il y a trois filles, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elles disent. Je tente de sourire à l'une qui m'adresse la parole, elle rit un peu de ma tentative d'aligner deux mots avant de se détourner. Je baisse les yeux sur la vitre. La lande défile, si lointaine des plaines immense entourant notre maison de campagne à Rostov. Je me mets à pleurer.

Je veux rentrer chez moi…

OoOo

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi s'habillent-t-ils tous de leur vêtements longs et informe ? Pourquoi s'activent-t-ils tous ? _Qu__'__est-ce__qu__'__il__se__passe ?_

Un garçon âgé d'au moins dix sept ans m'attrape par le bras et se met à débiter à une vitesse folle un long discours sévère qui m'écarquille les yeux d'angoisse. Je reste figée sur place tandis qu'il continue à me gueuler dessus. Après deux minutes d'acharnement, il soupire et attrape dans ma valise que je traine toujours derrière moi l'immonde toge grise qu'il me passe sans douceur. Avec satisfaction, il m'indique la porte du compartiment qui tague de moins en moins. On arrive surement.

Quelques minutes je suis obligée de laisser ma valise pour descendre avec les gens de mon âge. Je manque de hurler de terreur en apercevant le géant barbu et sale qui crie et s'agite devant nous. Les élèves excités par ce qu'ils racontent me bousculent pour suivre le géant. Je suis percutée par un gros garçon qui rit très fort, je tombe à terre et m'écorche le menton en gémissant de douleur et contenant mes larmes pour me relever en constatant la naissance d'un bleu sur mon genou. Je serre les dents et essuie mes yeux en reniflant silencieusement. Je dois courir pour ne pas perdre de vue les autres, heureusement l'un d'eux est grand, je peux facilement le repérer. C'est mon point d'encrage pour ne pas perdre de vue le groupe excité d'enfants. Le géant m'effraie de sa voie caverneuse et je suis presque poussé de force sur une barque qui tangue à peine lorsque je glisse tout au fond d'elle. Je ne comprends pas. Tremblant de peur et passant mes bras autour de moi pour faire taire la peur et la solitude aussi froide que la nuit qui est tombée.

Ma gorge se serre de terreur, mes genoux tremblent autant de froid que d'appréhension. Est-ce que le géant va nous manger comme dans mon livre de conte ? Est-ce que c'est un piège pour dévorer des enfants ? Les histoires d'horreur de Niko résonnent à mes oreilles et font claquer mes dents. Je remarque que la fille aux cheveux hirsute et tipée espagnole est assise à côté de moi et discute avec entrain avec le même garçon que tout à l'heure. Je la dévore des yeux, envieuse. Puis, le rouge aux joues, je la salue d'une voix enraillée par mon accent russe.

**« Bon…Bonjour… »**

Elle me lance un regard étrange, me décrypte sous toutes les coutures et fronce les sourcils avant de faire la moue. Je me crispe de rougissements, avec un sourire gêné. Elle se détourne sans plus de cérémonie.

**« Salut. »**

C'est le seul mot que j'ai compris, l'instant d'après elle m'a déjà oublié. Comme si j'étais aussi transparente que la brume autour des barques. Peut être que c'est mieux, je songe tristement. Comme je vais partir bientôt de cette école, il ne faut pas trop m'attacher pour souffrir quand je retournerai en Russie. C'est mieux ainsi.

OoOo

Je dévisage, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Les yeux exorbités par les tableaux qui bougent et nous apostrophent. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à me faire pousser un hurlement de terreur. Je n'ose même plus respirer, et mes genoux s'entrechoquent sous ma robe terne. Tous les regards sont braqués sur nous, je manque d'éclater en sanglots effrayés en apercevant les fantômes au dessus de nos têtes. Où est-ce que je suis ?

La vieille femme qui nous a accueillis, sort un parchemin et commence à parler. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit mais apparemment ça excite les gens autour de moi. Je cherche désespérément une main qui pourrait serrer la mienne, comme le fait Laïko. Mais tout le monde s'en moque de la peur qui me serre le ventre. Je baisse les yeux au sol et les ferme en pensant très fort à maman, papa et Nikolaï. Lui aussi il doit rentrer à l'école, dans une école anglaise sans rien comprendre à la langue. Mais lui il doit pas avoir peur, il a jamais peur Niko. Je serre les dents, je dois faire comme lui.

**« Emily Bolkanski ! »**

Je relève brusquement la tête, étonnée d'enfin retrouver des mots familiers. Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La vieille dame passe son regard parmi nous, fronce les sourcils et répète à nouveau mon prénom. Raide comme la justice et affolée, je m'avance vers elle. Elle me désigne le siège sur lequel je m'assois. Je suis si petite que mes pieds ne touchent même pas le sol. Je baisse fermement les yeux, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Effrayée par les regards qui convergent vers moi. Mes mains tremblent. Je sens qu'elle pose le chapeau et me fige sur place. Ça… ça… _ça bouge !_

**« Serdaigle ! »**

J'arrache le chapeau de ma tête en poussant un cri effrayé. Je le tiens du bout des doigts, la femme me le prend en poussant un soupir alors que j'entends quelques rires. Elle me désigne une table et je vais m'y asseoir. Les filles à côté de moi me dévisagent avant de m'ignorer. Je baisse mes yeux brillant de larmes sur mon assiette. Le souffle court et les membres secoués de tremblements.

**« Salut ! »**

Je ne bouge pas, figée. C'est… C'est à moi qu'on parle ? Je lève lentement les yeux sur un garçon petit et maigrichon qui s'assoit à côté de moi. Ses cheveux sont étranges mais mis à part ce détail, ses yeux chocolat derrière ses lunettes sont chaleureux et son sourire franc. Il commence alors à parler à toute vitesse, visiblement à moi. Je reste les yeux grands ouvert, éberluée et incapable de saisir ce qu'il me dit. Il s'arrête un instant, approche son visage du mien en fronçant les sourcils. Et éclate de rire. Avant de repartir dans sa tirade. Finalement, semblant comprendre que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle il se tait. Et se met alors à parler très, très lentement. Rendant le sens de ses phrases à ma portée.

**« Je m'appelle Harold, et toi ?**

**- Emily,** je souris, soulagée, je cherche mes mots difficilement, **je… je comprends pas l'anglais.**

**- Pourquoi ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- Je… suis pas…** je ne trouve pas les mots, je bafouille en rougissant, **anglaise.**

**- Oh !** ses yeux s'écarquillent, **vraiment ? Trop cool ! Tu viens d'où ? c'est vrai que t'as un accent… Tu viens d'une autre planète ? rit-il. Dans cette foutue école se serait presque pas étonnant ! »**

Je ris parce que grâce à ses efforts, je comprends laborieusement ce qu'il veut dire. Du moins un peu. Et ça fait vraiment du bien. Il commence à s'emballer en faisant de grands gestes à propos de personnes d'autre planète et j'ai beau répété « Russie » il semble trouver l'hypothèse de « vénus » beaucoup plus chouette. Je ris.

A la fin du repas, une effervescence brusque vient briser la stabilité de notre conversation. Tout le monde se lève et parle bruyamment. Affolée je reste clouée sur le banc, les regardant s'agiter en tout sens. Harold déjà debout, me regarde étonné. Je souris maladroitement et mes regards d'incompréhension semblent l'interpeler. Il me fait signe de me lever et répète distinctement et lentement ce qu'y a été dit par le vieux bonhomme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

**« On va dans les…,** le dernier m'échappe, il s'en rend compte et en cherche un autre, **chambres !**

**- D'accord. »**

Mal à l'aise et effrayée par la magie qui embaume les murs, je manque de hurler de terreur en apercevant des escaliers mouvant. Mes jambes refusent catégoriquement d'avancer. Paniquée, le cœur hurlant de peur, je reste bloquée au beau milieu du couloir. Non, ça je ne pourrais pas.

**« On y va ? »**

Je secoue négativement la tête à Harold fronçant les sourcils. Il aperçoit mes mains moites et attrape la gauche pour la serrer gentiment. Il m'entraîne dans les escaliers, je m'accroche à son bras horrifié par le vide. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas regarder en bas. Il me secoue lentement et sans lâcher ma main me guide à la suite des autres. Nous entrons dans une tour et il m'explique lentement ce que la fille rousse lâche rapidement aux autres. Les chambres des filles au deuxième étage. J'hoche la tête et lui souris, un peu crispée par l'appréhension de dormir dans ce château effrayant. Il me désigne le couloir de gauche.

**« Je dors là, si tu as peur tu peux venir,** m'assure-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Merci,** je souffle en lâchant sa main.

**- A demain Emily !**

**- A demain Harold,** je souris doucement en faisant un signe de la main. **»**

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, roulée en boule dans les draps étrangers et paniquée par la proximité avec des fantômes je fourre mon nez dans mon oreiller. La terreur de toutes ses choses dangereuse autour de moi me broie la poitrine. Papa, maman et Laïko me manquent dans la noirceur de cette nuit froide. Je me cache les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le fantôme qui a retiré sa tête de son cou. Je tremble d'effroi à l'idée qu'il revienne cette nuit.

Je soulève la couette, avec une témérité brève, et me glisse silencieusement dans le couloir en direction des chambres des garçons. Y trouver un peu de chaleur et de sécurité. Un simple grognement me parvient lorsque je me glisse sous les couvertures d'Harold et me blottit timidement contre lui. Un grognement et un sourire. Des bras chauds autour de mon corps tremblotant.

OoOo

-**ça, c'est non… non aussi… non, non… encore non… toujours non… Oh, bordel !** jure Papa, en stoppant son analyse de dernière minute de ma valise. **Tes gants de boxe ? Dis-moi que j'rêve !**

**-Mais Papounet, comment j'fais sans ?** gémis-je en voyant les gants de boxe retourner dans le chariot, en un salto-arrière.

Ils atterrissent près de ma batte de baseball, mon skate, mes ballons de foot et de basket dégonflés, et mon chronomètre. Bartos a appelé l'un de ses copains majeurs dans le monde Sorcier pour qu'il vienne me miniaturiser tout ça. On est sur le Quai où un gros train rouge souffle de la fumée épaisse. Mon père est accroupi devant ma valise ouverte en grand et qu'il fouille à la recherche d'autres objets illicites, rendus minuscules par l'ami de Bartos. Celui-ci grimace d'ailleurs, juste à côté de nous, pas super heureux que je me sois faite prendre.

J'espère vraiment qu'il ne trouvera pas mon panier de basket portatif qu'Abuelita m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

**-Les choses moldues sont interdites à Poudlard, combien de fois je dois te le dire, Magdalena Filipina Esperanza Gonzalez ?** s'énerve-t-il.

-**Mais j'les cacherai, s'te plaaait, P'pa !**

**-Non c'est non ! Monte dans ce fichu train avant qu'il s'barre sans toi, crème d'andouille !**

Je bougonne que c'est injuste mais je croise le regard foudroyant de Papa qui a, tout compte fait, bien trouvé le cadeau d'Abuelita. Il vaut mieux que je lui obéisse, à mon avis… Bartos embrasse Papa qui ferme ma valise et me la tend sur un dernier « Fais tout comme Bartolome, rien comme Damian et sois sage ! ». Bartos me tire par le bras tandis que j'essaye de glisser une main dans le charriot pour, au moins, récupérer mon skate mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. On zigzague à travers la foule et je me demande si Damian va nous garder un compartiment puisqu'il est déjà dans le train. Je pose la question à mon frère qui, à cette simple idée, éclate de rire et me conseille d'éviter de trop coller Damian parce que déjà qu'à la maison, c'est un monstre, à Poudlard, c'est pire. Mais moi, je suis vraiment contente d'aller à l'école de Damian et de Bartolome. Ils n'étaient là que pour les vacances, le reste du temps je ne voyais que Papa et Estevan, ils me manquaient. Maintenant, je serai tout le temps avec eux !

Les amis de Bartolome viennent à notre rencontre avant que l'on soit monté dans le train. Ils sont tous dans sa classe, d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, donc en Cinquième Année. J'en reconnais certain qui sont venus à la maison, quelques fois. Une fille embrasse Bartolome sur les lèvres et j'écarquille les yeux, surprise.

**-Ooooh mais t'as une amoureuse ! Pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit ?** demandais-je.

-**Euuh…**

**-Parce qu't'es trop p'tite, Lena !** se moque Vivian, l'un de ses amis.

**-Toute p'tite Gonzalez Junior !** renchérit Bastian en me tapotant le haut du crâne, railleur.

Je fronce des sourcils, franchement agacée.

**-J'suis pas p'tite !**

**-Elle est bizarre, ta frangine,** remarque celle qui a embrassé Bartos.

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia, vexée, et elle pousse un cri, suivi d'un juron, avant de se plaindre auprès de mon frère, tandis que ses copains sont écroulés de rire. Bartolome camoufle son commencement de rire par une imitation de toux et lance un regard désolé à sa copine avant de me pousser vers le train.

**-Allez, allez, grimpe, Len', ou y'aura plus de place !** me fait-il en me collant une bise sur ma joue.

-**Et toi ?**

**-T'inquiète ! J'suis rodé !**

J'accélère le pas, portant ma valise, un peu déçue de ne pas rester avec Bartos. Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde va à Poudlard si on y laisse des Dragons en liberté se balader dans les couloirs et si le concierge, un Dinosaure Zombi, choisit chaque semaine un élève à pendre par les pouces des orteils. Damian m'a aussi dit qu'en hiver, il faisait tellement froid que nos couvertures gelaient. J'ai prévu pleins de pull et de chaussettes !

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si Papa est toujours sur le Quai mais avant que je ne l'aie repéré, je fonce dans quelqu'un, le faisant tomber. Je me retourne, inquiète, vers le garçon de mon âge, les cheveux coupés très courts et châtains, affalé sur sa valise.

**-Oh, désolée, désolée ! J'voulais pas, mec !** m'écriais-je en lui tendant la main.

Il l'accepte de bon grès et je l'aide à se relever, ayant posé ma propre valise par terre. Il réajuste sa veste qui partait de travers, tout en me regardant avec étonnement.

**-Mec ?**

**-Oui, toi, quoi !**

J'éclate de rire devant sa tête. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant. Tout le monde dans mon quartier dit « mec », « man », « frangin », « mon pote »… mais aucun des garçons de mon quartier ne porte une veste aussi… bizarre.

**-Je m'appelle Lena et toi ?**

**-Sean !**

xOxOxO

**-Bon… bonjour…,** dit la fille assise à ma diagonale.

On est dans une des barques ensorcelées qui nous emmène sur l'île où doit se trouver Poudlard d'après un grand homme barbu qui ressemble à un Orang-outan, mais en brun. J'aimerais bien y aller à la nage. J'adore nager ! Mais il parait qu'elle est froide. Et en plus, il fait nuit, je me perdrais.

Je cesse ma discussion avec Sean sur ce qu'il sait de Poudlard –et c'est bizarre mais il n'est ni question de dragons, ni de Dinosaure Zombi… par contre, il ne sait pas pour le froid, en hiver- et lève mon regard vers elle. Elle est petite, bien plus petite que moi, et blonde. Ah oui, ça, très blonde ! Elle a aussi des yeux bleus et un nez vraiment minuscule. Je grimace d'agacement.

Je n'aime pas parler aux filles. Je n'aime même pas les voir. Je me demande bien pourquoi elles existent, elles ne servent à rien qu'à m'énerver. Comme Stefany. Cet été, elle a dessiné sa marelle juste en face de la maison et, avec ses copines, elles y jouaient tous les jours. Et quand j'étais petite –maintenant, je suis très grande !-, Papa voulait tout le temps que je m'occupe de ma petite cousine, Keira, qui voulait jouer qu'à ses poupées magiques, là… et elle voulait tout le temps que je m'appelle « Kelly » alors que moi, je déteste ce prénom. A la fin, je finissais toujours au coin parce que je l'avais frappé avec Kelly. Les filles, c'est naze. Ça pleure et ça cafte, tout le temps. Moi, j'aime pas les filles.

**-Salut,** fis-je, avant de me retourner vers Sean.

Au moins, Sean, c'est pas une fille !

xOxOxO

On est tous rassemblés, debout, au fond de la Grande Salle. Qui porte bien son nom puisqu'elle est gigantesque ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut y mettre dix fois ma maison ! C'est fou ! Faut dire que vu la longueur des quatre tables qui y sont… sans compter la cinquième, à l'autre extrémité de la salle, perpendiculairement aux autres. Tout le monde nous regarde et je croise le regard moqueur de Damian. J'aimerais bien être dans son équipe. Quoique ce serait cool aussi d'être dans celle de Bartos… je ne me rappelle plus de leurs noms, c'est embêtant.

On va nous poser un chapeau magique sur la tête d'après ce que j'ai compris et il va nous dire dans quelle équipe on doit aller. Je ne trouve pas ça très sérieux de demander son avis à un chapeau mais bon, je ne suis pas la directrice.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, il y a un plafond très étrange. On dirait le ciel mais quelqu'un a dit que ce n'était qu'un sortilège sorcier. Des bougies flottent de ci, de là et je serre la baguette dans ma poche. J'aimerais bien faire voler des trucs, moi aussi ! Non, en fait, j'adorerais voler !

Ce que la vieille femme au chignon étrange appelle la « répartition » commence alors. Deux personnes se font appeler puis sont envoyées dans l'une des quatre équipes aux noms des plus saugrenus ! Le troisième nom est répété plusieurs fois par la dame :

**-Emily Bolkanski.**

Apparemment, quelqu'un a manqué le train. Je grimace. Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Je me demande bien comment on peut venir autrement qu'en train… comment il va faire ? Mais, finalement, la fille blonde de la barque s'avance, crispée et très pâle. Elle se dirige sur l'estrade et s'assoit sur le tabouret, laissant la femme lui poser le chapeau sur la tête qui se voit totalement engouffrée dans l'amoncellement de tissu.

Le chapeau ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à donner sa réponse mais comme il le fait de sa voix de ténor en chiffon, la fille sursaute presque à tomber de son siège et se l'arrache d'au-dessus de sa tête blonde, les yeux révulsés par la peur. Ce que je peux comprendre. Si ma casquette se mettait à me raconter sa vie, je me dirais qu'il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche… Enfin, c'est la vie sorcière, c'est tout. Surement qu'elle est comme moi. Sorcière mais pas connectée à ce monde. La magie, avant aujourd'hui, c'était loin. Il y avait bien Damian et Bartos mais, comme ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, c'était comme… un match que l'on regarde à la télé. On le voit, on en loupe pas une minute mais il ne nous touche pas. Ca fait si bizarre qu'il soit si près, à présent… c'est tellement cool !

Elle va à la table qui lui a été assignée et c'est au tour de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, d'un autre et encore. Sean a déjà été réparti dans l'équipe de Bartos. Jusqu'à ce mon nom soit sur les lèvres de la vieille femme.

Mon sourire s'accentue, très excitée de savoir enfin où je vais arriver. Je croise le regard rassurant de Bartolome qui ne tarde pas à me lancer un clin d'œil tandis que l'un de ses copains lui raconte un truc qu'il n'écoute pas. Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre sa table…

xOxOxO

Dés que la fille –qui s'est dit préfète-en-chef… sans nous expliquer ce que c'était que préfète-en-chef, donc ça m'avance bien- nous autorise à monter à notre dortoir, en précisant que les garçons feraient mieux de ne pas s'y risquer, je me rue vers les escaliers, plus que pressée de voir à quoi va ressembler mon lit. Il parait qu'il est deux places !

Je prends la première porte à droite sur laquelle est marquée « Première année » en lettres d'or et l'ouvre à la volée. La pièce est quasiment cinq fois plus grande que ma chambre ! C'est sûr que c'est un château, ici ! Je reste scotchée devant les cinq lits à baldaquins, rouge foncé et… en effet, ils sont bien à deux places ! Emerveillée, je bondis sur le plus proche et m'allonge, face contre le matelas, bras et jambes écartées. Je pousse un soupir d'aise. Oh, je vais super bien dormir, je le sens…

Je me retourne pour me placer sur le dos et regarde le plafond, grand sourire aux lèvres. Faut absolument que je raconte tout ça à Bob et Hugo ! Bon… je ne pourrais pas leur raconter tous les trucs sorciers parce qu'il parait que c'est interdit et que si je le fais, on va avoir des problèmes et Papa va me tuer. Au moins, je pourrais tout dire à Abuelita puisqu'elle, elle est au courant.

**-Hé ! Mais c'est mon lit ! Tu vois pas mes valises à côté ?** s'indigne une fille aux cheveux châtains.

**-Sont tous pareils, de toute façon ! Regarde,** lui fis-je remarquer en me redressant sur les coudes.

**-C'est le mien ! Pars tout de suite !**

Étonnée du ton qu'elle prend avec moi, je ne réponds pas immédiatement. On dirait ma petite cousine. Je déteste ma petite cousine ! Elle a ses mains sur les hanches tandis que les autres filles la regardent avec assentiment.

**-Non ! Puisque tu m'causes comme ça, c'est toi qui prends un autre lit !** assurais-je, les sourcils froncés, énervée.

Elle me foudroie du regard, littéralement indignée. Malgré ma colère, je me demande ce qui peut bien importer qu'elle ait ce lit ou un autre. Je suppose qu'elle est le genre de fille à faire un drame quand on utilise sa brosse à dents… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être susceptible, une fille…

Elle agrippe ses deux valises, parfaitement propre et sans le moindre accroc, en direction du lit qui se trouve près de mes valises à moi, toutes cabossées et pleins de scotch. Elle pose donc les siennes sur mon lit et sort sa baguette. Je hausse un sourcil. Oh, elle va nous faire un sort ? C'est fort, ça ! Moi, je ne sais pas du tout m'en servir, de ma baguette… je l'ai depuis juillet et quand j'ai essayé de l'utiliser, j'ai cassé un carreau dans la salle de bain et le robinet s'est dévissé, l'eau en a giclé comme un geyser. J'aurais bien voulu faire plus d'essai, histoire de m'entrainer mais des hommes sont arrivés d'on-ne-sait-où pour me donner un avertissement, parce qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie avant un certain âge, à ce qu'ils nous ont dit… Papa a été si en colère qu'il a caché ma baguette pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas où ! J'ai eu beau chercher dans toute la maison, je n'ai rien trouvé… Papa est très fort !

Elle pointe donc sa baguette sur mes valises et les fait s'éjecter contre un des murs, me lançant un regard cinglant. Bouche-bée, je ne sais trop si je dois applaudir ou m'énerver.

En fin de compte, je me décide à applaudir parce que, ya pas à dire, elle est douée !

Ce qui n'empêche pas que la prochaine fois qu'elle touche à mes valises, je l'enferme dans l'une des deux !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci<strong> à tous de nous avoir lu ! **:)**_

_A la **prochaine**,_

_**Review** ?_


End file.
